HERMIONE GRANGER Y EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO
by GrangerWeasley
Summary: Todo lo que sucedió a Hermione y Ron en el sexto libro PDV Hermione. Historias y momentos llenos de todo. Cap 21/21 Días de despedidas, tristes y románticas- Trad. de uno de los Long Fics más populares del idioma Inglés de Ann Margaret ¡COMPLETO!
1. PRÓLOGO

_**¡BIENVENIDOS A TODOS! Escribiré mi letanía de siempre:**_

_**¡ALTO! SI NO ERES DE LOS QUE SIGUEN MI CUENTITA!**_

_**Tienes dos opciones:**_

_**A. **__Te recomiendo que antes leas las precuelas de este Fic:_

_1. Diferentes perspectivas_

_2. Hermione Granger y la Orden del Fénix_

_3. Back to you_

_Y finalmente regresas aquí._

_**B. **__Comienza a leer, __te encantará__, pero a final de cuentas querrás saber cómo comenzó todo y desearás leer las precuelas =D_

_**TODOS LOS ANTERIORES FICS SON TRADUCCIONES.**_

_**SEGUIDORES DE ANN, IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN AQUÍ:**__** No quise decir esto con anterioridad, de hecho engañé a algunos y hasta discutí con otros, pero espero que me perdonen; de alguna manera debía mantener la expectación en ustedes; necesitan una explicación antes de comenzar a leer el Fic, y se las daré:**_

_**Si recuerdan en el último capítulo de HG y LODF todo fue muy ideal para R y Hr, dijeron, hicieron y aclararon mucho; sin embargo, esa historia fue escrita antes de que saliera el Libro 6; por lo tanto, **__**Ann Margaret**__** decidió escribir un prólogo (que corresponde a el presente Cap) en esta historia, donde hace una variante de esa 'charla' junto al lago, para así adecuar la historia al Libro 6. Lo sé, lo sé, a muchos no les agradará el cambio, pero conforme avance la historia se verán recompensados, **__**lo prometo**__**.**_

**0o0o0**

**Título**: Hermione Granger y el Príncipe Mestizo (Prólogo)

**Nombre del Autor**: Margaret Ann **Traducción:** GrangerWeasley, o sea yo: MARLA

Escrito después del Príncipe Mestizo.

**Género**: Romance, Acción

**Resumen**: ¿Esperabas algo menos de mí? Sexto año de PDV-Hermione - sobre todo después de su turbulenta relación con Ron Weasley. ¿Sucedió algo durante el verano? ¿Había empezado algo cuando Lavander comenzó a meter su lengua hasta la garganta de Ron? ¿Hermione realmente dejó de hablarle a Ron por completo? ¿Qué hizo durante ese tiempo? ¿Hubo algo con con McLaggen? ¿Cómo se reconciliaron ella y Ron? ¿Por qué la enviaron a Snape en lugar de luchar junto a Ron y Ginny? ... Tantas preguntas, ¡Así que ven a encontrar algunas respuestas!

Esta historia se basa en personajes y situaciones creadas y es propiedad de JK Rowling…Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene por ellas. Etc, Etc.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Bienvenido al fuego

Bienvenido a la existencia

La tensión está aquí

La tensión está aquí

Perdiendo quién eres y quién podrías ser

Entre cómo eres y cómo debes ser

Te reto a Moverte

Atrévete a Mover

¿Te atreves a levante del suelo?

Te reto a Moverte

Atrévete a Mover

Como hoy nunca habrá

El día de Hoy nunca ocurrió...

"Te reto a Moverte" Switchfoot

**0o0o0**

Hermione medio-corrió fuera a la noche balsámica, y miró a su alrededor. A pesar de la belleza de la noche, no creía que fuera una buena idea para Ron el salir a los terrenos solo, sobre todo ahora que la guerra acababa de empezar. Vio su impactante pelo rojo desaparecer en la cresta de una colina, y se apresuró a correr tras él. No podía creer que se hubiese perdido su tranquila salida del Gran Salón, y estaba un poco más que preocupada. Ron no era de los que salían de una comida.

También no podía creer que lo había encontrado tan rápidamente. Cuando se había dado cuenta que faltaba Ron, había dejado al instante la fiesta, por supuesto, pero de alguna manera sabía que iba a estar al aire libre. Tal vez era porque allí es donde ella iría si quisiera pensar sobre algún asunto, o para estar sola, o tal vez era porque por una vez siguió su instinto, pero cualquiera que fuese la razón, allí estaba él, sentado en el borde del lago, bajo el árbol de Haya en el que habían pasado muchas tardes estudiando. Hermione recordó que la última vez que se había sentado debajo de ese árbol fue el día después de la final de Quidditch. Se habían sentado allí durante casi una hora, antes de poder decirle a Ron que habían perdido el partido. Ron había estado muy molesto hasta que le dieron una explicación, luego, por supuesto, volvió a ser el viejo y buen Ron: leal y comprensivo como siempre. También había estado barriendo su pelo de esa manera irritante, recordó Hermione con el ceño ligeramente fruncido; como si quisiera mantenerlo revuelto porque pensaba que parecía –cool- o algo así. _Patán_.

Era gracioso, Hermione pensó cuando se sentó en silencio junto a Ron. Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que había estado bajo este árbol. La noche en el Ministerio les había cambiado de manera irrevocable, y se había cambiado el curso de la guerra también. Pero gracias a Merlín que algunas cosas nunca cambian, como Ron siendo un Patán, o sus sentimientos hacia él. Algunas cosas eran demasiado perfectas, demasiado correctas como para cambiar.

Ron no se había percatado de su presencia, y seguía mirando a lo largo de las plácidas aguas del lago. Su dedo estaba cavando en el suelo y ausente extraía trozos de tierra que lanzaba hacia el lago. A Hermione le recordó la forma en que Harry había clavado tan violentamente sus dedos en el borde de su colchón, la primera vez que lo había visto después de su accidente. Los dedos de Ron estaban ahora cubiertos de polvo y suciedad, y Hermione no pudo contenerse de cerrar el puño alrededor de su muñeca en una súplica silenciosa para que parara. No creía que estaba en lo correcto si hablaba todavía, algo le dijo que se mantuviera en silencio hasta que Ron se sintiera listo para romperlo. Ron se puso rígido a su tacto, y después de un largo momento de fijar la vista en los dedos sobre su muñeca, tiró para liberar su mano, pero no enterró sus dedos en la tierra nuevamente.

"Realmente comenzó ¿no es así?" Ron finalmente habló.

"Sí" respondió Hermione en voz baja.

"Quiero decir, yo sabía que había empezado, obviamente", continuó Ron, "pero yo..." calló y miró suplicante e impotente hacia ella. "¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí" repitió Hermione

Ron miró hacia el crepúsculo, su mandíbula apretada con fuerza. Hermione quería apoyarse en él como lo había hecho a menudo en las noches que se había quedado hasta tarde en el ala del hospital o como cada vez que durante el día dejaba su cama para sentarse en el borde de la de ella, para poder tener una conversación normal y poder mirarse el uno al otro; gritar por encima de la cortina que dividía, les molestaba al extremo. Pero no podía, todo lo que había ocurrido en el ala del hospital le había parecido casi como un sueño. No era real porque toda la situación había sido tan terrible y surrealista. Encajaba en el libro de reglas no escrito de la buena-forma-de interactuar-de-Ron-y-Hermione, el que sólo debiera sentarse en silencio con él y ser una buena amiga apoyándole. Así que eso es lo que hizo.

Ron finalmente se relajó un poco. "Vamos a ganar, ¿verdad?" dijo con una voz llena de esperanzado optimismo que Hermione casi no tuvo el corazón de romper. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía mentirle. "Quiero decir, tenemos a Harry, y la Orden, y todo, y vamos a estar bien, y ganar esta cosa, ¿verdad?" Hermione mordió la parte interior de su labio y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. "Vamos a ganar, ¿verdad?" Ron repitió desesperadamente. Hermione finalmente tuvo el coraje de mirar hacia arriba, pero la seriedad, la expresión de súplica en su rostro detuvo las palabras que iba a decir y las transformó en silencio, abriendo y cerrando la boca. "Dime que vamos a ganar", ordenó Ron.

"No puedo", Hermione por fin habló de mala gana. "No sé si vamos a..."

"¡Tenemos que hacerlo!" Ron intervino con tanta fuerza que Hermione estaba un poco más que desconcertada. Ron se miró al instante algo decepcionado consigo mismo, y de hecho enterró el rostro en sus manos, con sus dedos agarrándose el pelo.

"Oh, Ron" suspiró. No pudo evitar acercarse más y frotarle la espalda en tranquilizadores círculos. Esto le dio tiempo para frasear cuidadosamente en su cabeza lo que quería expresar a su mejor amigo. "Ron, yo no voy a mentirte. No sé si vamos a terminar ganando esta guerra. No puedo decir que vamos a ganar. Pero no puedo creer que no lo hagamos. He visto a lo que nos hemos enfrentado y creo que podemos apostar a lo que tenemos a nuestro favor. Contamos con Harry, tenemos a Dumbledore, tenemos la Orden, y hay personas como tú y como yo que están dispuestas a llevar esto hasta el final," Hermione dejó de frotar a Ron, pero mantuvo su brazo presionado contra su espalda. "Mientras tengamos esas cosas, la esperanza, la fe, y la confianza en nosotros mismos, entonces lógicamente, debemos ganar. Voldemort no tendrá ninguna oportunidad". Hizo una pausa. "Eso es lo que _yo creo_ que va a suceder."

"Pero no lo sabemos con certeza", dijo Ron en una voz apagada, mientras sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas sobre su rostro.

"Bueno, nadie sabe este tipo de cosas con certeza, tonto" dijo Hermione burlonamente. "No soy una vidente ahora, ¿o sí?"

"Supongo que no" reconoció Ron. Él respiró hondo y volvió a sumirse en el silencio. Hermione permaneció a su lado, un poco desconcertada. No era frecuente que Ron se desquiciara. Era interesante que Ron fuese visto como el emocional, el exaltado; pero en una crisis, él era el que siempre se mantenía lo suficientemente sobrio como para hacerse cargo de todos los demás. O más bien, él siempre acababa teniendo cuidado de _ella_. Hermione miró a su perfil, mientras pensaba en la manera que la mantuvo cerca de él en el Ministerio. Nunca jamás se olvidaría de lo maravilloso que había sido esa noche. Nunca antes _nadie_ había tomado cuidado de ella como en esa noche Ron lo hizo. De alguna manera, Hermione reconocía que había salvado su vida, incluso, no se imaginaba cómo podría haber hecho frente al agonizante proceso de despertar sin los brazos de Ron abrazándola. Era hermosa e increíble la manera en que él cuidaba de su familia y amigos. Honestamente, ya era hora que alguien le devolviera el favor.

Los dedos de Ron estaban cubiertos de tierra, por lo que Hermione, tentativamente, sacó su varita y luego tomó la mano más próxima a ella. Ella lo sintió incomodarse, pero él no apartó su mano. Manteniendo Hermione la cabeza baja, agitó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que dejó impecable la mano de Ron. Soltó su mano derecha y con su dedo le indicó que debía darle la izquierda. Él obedeció, y con otro hábil movimiento, la otra mano quedó igual de limpia.

"Gracias" dijo Ron con la voz un poco ronca.

"De nada" respondió Hermione con facilidad. Por fin levantó la cabeza y parpadeó un poco de cabello fuera de sus ojos. Ron rápidamente bajó su mirada, pero Hermione sabía que había estado mirando directamente a su cara. Por el resplandor en sus orejas, Hermione también podría decir que a le gustaba mirarla. Algo caliente brotó con fuerza en ella. "Simplemente no las ensucies de nuevo", advirtió a la ligera para cubrir la repentina avalancha de calor.

Ron asintió sin comprender. No parecía tener idea alguna de lo que ella acababa de decir. Los dos se dieron cuenta, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos estaban entrelazados libremente, y, también, al mismo tiempo y con automaticidad alejaron sus manos. Su corazón comenzó a latir por la sobre marcha hormonal. No tenía ningún sentido que él pudiera despertar algo profundo dentro de ella, no sólo por tocarla, sino también por alejarse. No parecía como si hubiera algo que no podía hacer con ella.

"Entonces. Este verano, vendrás a quedarte con nosotros, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ron, en un intento dolorosamente obvio para cambiar de tema. "Mamá supone que podremos ir por Harry más pronto este año."

"Por supuesto" respondió Hermione inmediatamente. Aunque se había quedado en la Madriguera solo una vez, los recuerdos agradables de la pequeña pero acogedora casa y el extenso patio, siempre le hacían pensar en los días cálidos de verano. No sería verano si no visitara a Ron. Había extrañado terriblemente la casa el verano pasado, casi como si hubiera sido su propia casa.

"No sé por qué Harry tiene que ir con esos endemoniados muggles", continuó Ron enojado. "Lo tratan como excremento de dragón, y él ya ha pasado por bastante".

Hermione se preguntó si Harry tenía la menor idea qué tan frecuentemente Ron se preocupaba por él. Se encogió de hombros tranquilizadoramente. "Dumbledore dijo que tenía que. Él debe tener sus razones y si -"

"Lo sé, lo sé, si no podemos confiar en Dumbledore, no podemos confiar en nadie" concluyó Ron por ella, imitando su voz sin intención. "Pero incluso Dumbledore puede cometer errores. No creo que sepa lo mal que lo tratan allí."

"Estará bien" dijo Hermione no muy convencida. De hecho, no sabía si Harry lo estaría. Él había estado en tan mal humor durante todo el año y ahora que Sirius estaba muerto, Hermione temía que se hundiera aún más en el caleidoscopio de la furia, el dolor y la depresión contra la que había estado luchando todo el año. "Estoy segura de que Dumbledore le permitirá unírsenos tan pronto como sea posible."

"Más le vale", dijo Ron obstinadamente. Por lo estresado de su mandíbula, Hermione sabía que si Dumbledore no dejaba que Harry llegara pronto a la Madriguera, Ron iba a involucrarse personalmente. Hermione sólo esperaba que eso no significara, de alguna manera, localizar el Ford Anglia volador del señor Weasley y tomar otro vuelo nocturno a Little Whinging.

Con un largo suspiro Hermione volvió de la atención a Ron. Ahora era su turno para mirar pensativamente hacia la superficie cristalina del lago. Siempre le causaba un poco de tristeza dejar Hogwarts, pero al mismo tiempo, podía estar un poco más que excitada por el período venidero. El inicio de un nuevo término significaba nuevas posibilidades, un nuevo comienzo y una oportunidad para alcanzar aún mayores logros académicos. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y Hermione no podía esperar para empezar a sacar provecho de ellas. Pero ahora, esa anticipación era empañada por el temor preocupante de lo que estaba por venir. Ese miedo había llegado el verano pasado, pero ella se había ido a Grimmauld Place con tanta rapidez, donde Ron y Harry la habían distraído de la plaga de problemas. Este verano, sin embargo, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar que no iba a tener tanta suerte. La guerra _realmente_ estaba comenzando a partir de ahora, no había manera posible en la que pudiese distraerse. Además, tenía una sensación de hundimiento que, después de pasar la mayor parte del verano pasado y la Navidad fuera de casa, sus padres estarían menos dispuestos a aceptar dejarla ir tan rápido. No era como si no quisiese pasar tiempo con ellos - echaba de menos a sus padres y estaba desesperadamente preocupada por ellos más de lo que posiblemente podría articular. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que para sus padres sería mejor si ella se quedaba lejos. Si estaba lejos de casa, había pocas posibilidades de que los Mortífagos los tuvieran en la mira. Era ella a la que querían. Si no se encontraba en el lugar, estarían a salvo. Si se quedaba en casa, sólo se preocuparía por ellos más que nunca, lo cual se sumaría a la preocupación que ya tenía por Ron y Harry. Hermione suspiró. Incluso Trelawney podría haber predicho que no sería un buen verano para ella.

Y entonces, ¿qué le depararía el año? Conocería sus resultados de los TIMOs en unas pocas semanas. Hermione todavía no podía creer que hubiese cometido un error tan grave en el examen de traducción de Runas antiguas; estaba segura de que sería fuertemente penalizada por ello. Tenía la esperanza de tomar el nivel de EXTASIS en Runas Antiguas - ¿Habría posibilidades?, Luego estaba Aritmancia, la materia más difícil en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo le había ido? ¿Qué pasa con todas sus otras materias? ¿Sería capaz de estudiar todo, como siempre lo había estado esperando?

Luego, por supuesto, estaba la guerra. ¿Qué estaría planeando Voldemort?, ¿Cuántas personas se le habrán unido?, ¿Podrían los gigantes unirse a la lucha?, ¿Qué harán Dumbledore y la Orden para proteger a todo el mundo?, ¿Qué podría hacer el ministerio – si acaso sucedía algo?, ¿Cómo afectará la guerra a Hogwarts?, ¿Cómo afectaría todo esto a Harry?, ¿Alguna vez descubrirá lo que la profecía en el Departamento de Misterios predijo?, ¿Podrían estar a salvo sus amigos?, ¿Podrían sobrevivir?, ¿Ella sobreviviría?

Había tantas preguntas. Su futuro era tan oscuro en el momento. Hermione sabía que estaba en una encrucijada en su vida. El año que venía por delante, probablemente sería muy influyente en la determinación de lo que el resto de su vida sería. Dependiendo de cómo le fuera en sus clases, tomaría la decisión de lo que su futura profesión sería. Dependiendo de la guerra, decidiría cuál sería su contribución a la lucha. Dependiendo de la suerte de sus amigos, decidiría el curso del resto de su vida. Todo se reducía a las decisiones que haría en los próximos meses. Sin duda sería un viaje salvaje, aterrador y lleno de obstáculos, pero Hermione sinceramente no sabía cómo podía estar más preparada para ello. Era decidida, talentosa y con recursos, y si eso no fuera suficiente, tenía a sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo para que le cuidaran la espalda de ser necesario.

Echó un vistazo a Ron. Su sola presencia despertaba otra serie de preguntas. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos?, ¿Tratarían de ser más que amigos?, ¿Seguirían fingiendo que nada había pasado entre ellos? ¿O estarían destinados el uno para el otro? Según lo prometido, ninguno de ellos había hablado alguna vez del 'besuqueo' que montaron para el beneficio de Malfoy la noche en que el ED había sido allanado por la Brigada Inquisitorial. Sin embargo, no habían jurado no _pensar_ en ello. De hecho pensaba en eso la mayor parte del tiempo, y en secreto se preguntaba si alguna vez tendrían la oportunidad de repetir esa actuación, con la esperanza de que no se interrumpiera en esa ocasión. Luego, estaba el libro que había escrito para él, todavía Ron no le decía absolutamente nada acerca de su contenido. Eso significaba que Ron era más tonto de lo que Hermione pensaba, o que entendía completamente lo que había escrito, pero no quería hablar al respecto. Si fuera lo último, entonces eso significaba que no correspondía a sus sentimientos y quería evitar una discusión, o que correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero no estaba listo para admitirlo libremente. ¿Cuál era la razón?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, momentáneamente aturdida por el incremento de preguntas que zumbaban alrededor de su cabeza. Era una chica que amaba tener todas las respuestas, y ahora no tenía una sola. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar y ver qué pasaba. Tenía la sensación de que muchas de estas preguntas sería finalmente contestadas para este tiempo, el año siguiente. Sólo tenía que esperar.

"Será mejor que entremos", Hermione por fin habló, sintiendo que había estado pensando en su incierto futuro el tiempo suficiente. Se estaba haciendo más y más oscuro cada segundo, la fiesta tenía que haber terminado hace mucho tiempo y Harry probablemente se estaría preguntando dónde estaban.

"Sí" asintió Ron pensativo. También él se había tomado el tiempo para seguir reflexionando sobre los problemas acuciantes de su vida. Poco a poco, se levantó y tendió la mano para ayudar a Hermione a ponerse de pie. No le importó ni tantito que le agarrara la mano una fracción de segundo más de lo necesario. De hecho, lo disfrutó, sin embargo, tuvo suerte de que la oscuridad ocultara el rubor que brotó en sus mejillas. Parecía como si Ron sintiera placer con su vergüenza, porque se rió un poco, sintiéndose muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

_Patán_, pensó con cariño hacia él. Probablemente pensaba que era tan suave y terso. Ron podría ser el mejor chico del mundo para ella, pero todavía tenía que crecer un poco más. Lo estaba logrando, - la forma en que se hizo cargo de ella en el Ministerio era un verdadero testimonio de lo anterior. Ron había recorrido un largo camino desde el niño grosero con suciedad en la nariz que había conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts hace cuatro años. De todo el mundo, era en él en quién tenía toda su fe, sabía que podía ser el caballero de brillante armadura que había soñado cuando era una niña. Había visto potencial en él desde el primer momento en que le había visto. Realmente había sido amor a primera vista, solo que a su mente le había tomado un poco de tiempo entenderlo.

Había hecho finalmente ese descubrimiento, después de algunos años, pero ahora era el turno de Ron. Era su turno de verla como la chica de sus sueños. Era su turno para crecer. ¿Cuándo sería capaz de hacerlo? Hermione suprimió otro suave suspiro; no necesitaba otra pregunta girando en su ya saturada mente. Así, mientras seguía a Ron de regreso al castillo, se recordó que esta nueva cuestión, que rápidamente se había convertido en la más candente de todas, se respondería con el tiempo. Al igual que con todo lo demás, Hermione sólo tenía que esperar pacientemente por cualquiera de esas horribles o maravillosas cosas que estaban esperando por ella.

Entraron en el castillo y en silencio se dirigieron a la sala común. Ambos preferían estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Ron dio a la Señora Gorda la contraseña y entró por delante de Hermione. Hizo una pausa momentánea, volviéndose a mirar a Hermione por encima de su hombro y murmuró un quedito pero genuino 'Gracias'. Hermione sonrió afectuosamente para hacerle saber que no era un problema, en cualquier momento que la necesitara, estaría allí. Un cosquilleo leve de _déjà vu_ invadió la atmósfera cuando Hermione recordó claramente el momento en que había esperado en ese mismo lugar a Ron y Harry, cuando la habían salvado del Trol. Su estómago se agitó con esperanza. Una vez más, era un recordatorio de, hasta qué punto los dos habían llegado en los últimos cuatro años. Lo lograrían, estaba segura de ello.

"¡Oh, Ron hola!" Lavender Brown saludó alegremente desde su asiento frente al fuego. Se echó el cabello estratégicamente por encima del hombro para mostrar sus largos y bien formados mechones, que brillaban como el oro puro en la luz del fuego.

El valiente aleteo en el estómago de Hermione se volcó a un estremecimiento desgarrador. Había oído Lavender chismear con Parvati acerca de lo valiente que Ron debió haber sido al pasar por todo lo del Ministerio; también hablaban de lo divertido que siempre era y de cómo era una pena que hubiese sido tan malherido. Lavender, incluso, había ido tan lejos como para visitar a Ron en el hospital una tarde. Parecía como si repentinamente hubiese desarrollado un pequeño gusto por _su_ Ron, y estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para llamar su atención. Hermione volteó a ver la bonita apariencia de Lavender, aumentada por la suave luz del fuego, y en su vengativa mente llamaba a Lavender con un nombre que no se atrevía pronunciar en voz alta.

Luego, miró a Ron, y,para su consternación, lo observó mirando a Lavender con sorpresa e interés. Se estiró hasta su máxima altura y se pasó la mano por el cabello, de ese modo con el que obtenía ese ridículo estilo de despeinado por el viento, mismo que creía que era muy 'cool'. _Patán_, pensó de nuevo, pero esta vez no había un rastro de afecto en sus pensamientos. Él acababa de recordarle por qué a veces odiaba que le gustara Ron Weasley; podía ser tan imbécil y estúpido. Con una gran cantidad de auto-control, Hermione logró contenerse de darle a Ron un golpe al costado de la cabeza. En lugar de ello, apretó los dientes, dijo un lacónico buenas noches, se marchó a su dormitorio, y con gravedad previó que, cuando se trataba de Ron Weasley, tendría que ser muy, pero muy paciente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ahora sí, expláyense, regáñenme (sólo no usen malas palabras por favor), tortúrenme; o bien, agradézcanme que haya comenzado a traducir esta nueva serie, como quiera que sea, dejen su REVIEW. ¡Los quiero! Gracias.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chicos y chicas, mil gracias por su comprensión y apoyo, se les quiere A TODOS.**_

_**Continuamos con esta interesante serie, que nos prepara de cierta manera para el próximo estreno de la película de nuestro maguito cegatón ¡Ya quiero que sea Noviembre!**_

_**¡pupis81! ¿por qué sigues teniendo bloqueados los mensajes privados?**_

_**Antes de que reclamen (ya les temo. Je, je, no se crean): recuerden que este Fic fue escrito antes de que JKR aclarara y diera información extra acerca del mundo mágico, así que, si ven algo fuera de cannon, es porque aún no era cannon. ¿OK?**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Tal vez las amistades más agradables son aquellas en las que existe mucho acuerdo, mucha disputa, y más aun, gusto personal._

_- George Eliot -_

**0o0o0**

No era frecuente que Hermione Granger no pudiera leer un libro. Algunos llegaron a afirmar que era imposible; cada vez que la palabra escrita pasaba delante de sus ansiosos ojos, siempre sucumbía a la tentación de perderse en el conocimiento. Sin embargo, en algunas raras ocasiones, incluso Hermione podía tener la mirada perdida en una página, incapaz de procesar una sola palabra de las que estaba leyendo. Por lo general, se debía a algo grave que le acontecía a ella, Harry o a Ron, o bien, a veces tenía que admitir que perdía la voluntad de leer debido a reflexiones inducidas por Ron - pero hoy era diferente. En este día tan brillante de alegre verano, Hermione no podía leer por una sencilla razón: _estaba_ _cansada_.

En los últimos días, Hermione había adoptado la costumbre de dar vueltas en su cama la mayor parte de la noche. Parecía que en su manta, en la oscuridad de la noche y en completo silencio, se preocupaba de todo. Ese puente que se había derrumbado en Londres no fue un accidente. Y las muertes de Amelia Bones y Emmeline Vance no habían sido naturales. El oeste del país nunca había tenido un huracán tan terrible en toda la historia de Inglaterra. Herbert Chorley había perdido el juicio debido a una maldición realizada parcialmente. No tenía la menor idea de cómo Harry estaba lidiando con la muerte de Sirius. Ron no le había enviado una invitación para ir a la Madriguera. Ella misma ya no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría a salvo en su propia casa...

Estos pensamientos le daban vueltas y más vueltas en la cabeza, tan rápida y furiosamente que ya no sabía cuál era la preocupación más acuciante. Podía golpear el colchón de irritación cuando se sobrecargaba de preocupación. Golpeaba la almohada repetidas veces hasta conseguir la posición perfecta. Cerraba los ojos y los apretaba diciendo severamente a sí misma que no importara qué, no los abriría, porque si los mantenía cerrados el tiempo suficiente, al final, tenía que quedarse dormida. Pero entonces oía las ramas de la vid frente a su ventana en el silbido del viento, o escuchaba una gota de agua salpicando ruidosamente en el fregadero del cuarto de baño más cercano y, a continuación toda esperanza de reconfortante sueño se desvanecía. Hermione se levantaría, tomaría su varita, contendría la respiración y rogaría. Eventualmente, se aseguraría de que todo estuviese seguro, y miraría el reloj, diciéndose que si se quedaba dormida en los próximos minutos, obtendría cinco horas de sueño ... cuatro horas de sueño ... tres y media ... dos ... media hora ...

Ahora, después de seis noches, por fin parecía estarle pasando factura los desvelos. Hermione no se sentía tan agotada desde el tercer año. Había tratado de leer al sol como siempre lo hacía, pero se había retirado rápidamente de nuevo al refugio de su casa. Había una voz en su cabeza - sonaba como una mezcla de Harry y Moody - diciéndole que no debía estar a la intemperie como en el momento se encontraba. Los Mortífagos finalmente habían comenzado a atacar a muggles, y ya podrían muy bien estar en su ciudad muggle. Hermione se acomodó en el sofá de la sala, estaba acostada sobre su espalda, sus piernas dobladas, de modo que _Hogwarts: Una historia_ pudiera estar apoyada en sus muslos. Había colocado perfectamente la almohada para no tener que estirar el cuello para leer las palabras. Debería haber sido una perfecta y encantadora manera para pasar la tarde, pero Hermione ni siquiera pudo terminar el capítulo sobre el triángulo amoroso entre Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, y un chico muggle de la ciudad natal de Rowena.

El remolino de problemas había regresado a su mente con la falta de sueño, así que todo lo que Hermione podía hacer, era perder su mirada en la página. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue capaz de seleccionar un problema particular: echaba de menos a sus amigos. Echaba mucho de menos a Ron y Harry. A pesar de que sólo habían estado separados por una semana y había extrañado desesperadamente a sus padres en todo el periodo escolar, Hermione no podía dejar de desear estar _ya_ en la Madriguera. Ron se había comprometido a escribir tan pronto como él creyera que ella podía irse, pero no había dicho nada aún. El año pasado, le había escrito casi de inmediato. Pero ahora, sólo había _silencio_.

Un suave ritmo de patas, una rápido y ágil salto, un ruido sordo, y pronto se rompió ese silencio; algo grande y esponjoso aterrizó con fuerza en el pecho de Hermione. "¡Ay!" Hermione gimió con irritación. "¡_Crookshanks_!" Empujó a su gato con rudeza lejos de ella por primera vez, cuando su amado libro cayó al suelo. La caída de su gordito gato sobre ella, le había causado que la herida que le habían hecho en el Ministerio, estallara con toda su fuerza. Madame Pomfrey le había advertido que podría suceder si recibía presión externa en el área lesionada o si era sometida a una situación particularmente estresante. Todavía no tenía un ataque, pero en estos momentos su pecho latía tan terriblemente como cuando se despertó aquella mañana después del ataque en el Ministerio. "¡Ay!", repitió, esforzándose desesperadamente por respirar. Se sentó con la mano en el pecho, cerrando los ojos, y luchando por tomar oxígeno. Parecía que esta estúpida lesión iba a plagarla por el resto de su vida.

"¿Hermione? Hermione, querida, ¿Te sucede algo malo?"

_¡Oh, no!_ Hermione abrió los ojos, dejó caer la mano y fingió una desconcertada e inocente sonrisa."No, nada" mintió. "Crookshanks saltó sobre mí y me sorprendió, eso es todo."

Helen Granger cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y observó a su hija con una mirada que decía: _"No te atrevas a mentirme señorita_". Hermione no podía luchar contra eso por mucho tiempo, especialmente con las costillas doloridas. Se devolvió la mano al pecho. No sirvió de mucho, pero era mejor que nada.

"Querida, _esto_ no es nada", contradijo la señora Granger. Se sentó junto a su hija y le alisó el cabello, retirándoselo de la cara de manera tranquilizadora, mientras esperaba a que ella recuperara el aliento. El dolor desapareció, y Hermione se recostó en el sofá con un suspiro. "¿William?" La señora Granger llamó, todavía acariciando el cabello de su hija. "William, ¿podrías venir aquí?"

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron a cerrar. Conocía esa voz. Ella utilizaba esa voz con Ron, y sabía lo que significaba: que estaba en problemas.

"¿Sí?" El señor Granger preguntó gustoso cuando salió de su estudio. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Hermione en el sofá. "¿Está todo bien?"

"No" respondió Helen Granger con plana frustración. "Crookshanks saltó sobre Hermione, ella gritaba como si la estuvieran asesinanda, comenzó acunarse a su pecho. Y Ahora no me dice por qué."

Hermione nunca había visto a su padre en pánico. Él era el sensato de la familia, de quien Hermione había aprendido a tener paciencia. Trataba de ser más como él, sabía que era una chica un poco emocional y tenía la tendencia a perder los estribos de vez en cuando. Lamentaba no poder mantener la calma cuando las cosas iban mal. Podría haberle ayudado en ciertas situaciones de tensión que había soportado durante los últimos años. Pero la expresión en el rostro de su padre era cualquier cosa menos tranquilidad. De hecho, le parecía un poco a Ron como cuando la encontró en el Ministerio.

"¿Tiene dolores en el pecho?" El Dr. Granger preguntó alarmado. "¿Te ha estado sucediendo esto a menudo? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?"

"No, no, estoy bien, te lo juro". Hermione se sentó, con la esperanza de convencer a sus padres que estaba bien. Como médicos - bueno, como dentistas - tenían una tendencia a reaccionar de forma exagerada sobre temas de salud. Sabía que no la dejarían hasta que les dijera algo. Probablemente ya sospechaban algo, porque era evidente que no dormía bien, tenían que sospechar que algo andaba mal. También no podía muy bien decirles la verdad. Si se enteraban de que había seguido a sus mejores amigos a Londres sólo para ser perseguidos por asesinos conocidos y, finalmente, ser maldecida tan dolorosamente que tuvo que pasar una semana en el hospital; no sólo la sacarían de Hogwarts, sino que le prohibirían ver a Harry y Ron por siempre y siempre. Conociendo a su madre, les echaría la culpa a sus dos mejores amigos por ponerla en esa situación. No había forma posible que pudiera dejar la escuela o a sus amigos ahora, así que no había otra manera de salir de esta situación: tenía que decirles _otra_ mentira.

"Me caí de una escoba en la escuela," Les inventó Hermione. "Unos días antes del final del curso. La enfermera dijo que le llevaría un poco de tiempo a la lesión curarse por completo, incluso con magia."

El color desapareció del rostro de su madre. "¿Te caíste de una _qué_?"

"Una escoba" repitió Hermione. "Las usamos para volar, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Qué tan alto te encontrabas?" William Granger demandó. "Pero ¿Por qué estabas volando? Pensé que no practicabas ningún deporte".

"No lo practico - y no estaba tan alto – bueno," balbuceó Hermione ligeramente. ¿Por qué podría estar volando? Su padre recordaba más sobre el mundo mágico que su madre, recordó con toda claridad el momento en que les dijo que, especialmente a ella, no le apetecía la idea de volar en escoba. Había sido sin duda un gran alivio para su padre escuchar eso, por lo que era comprensible que estuviera con la boca abierta en estado de shock. Cualquier cosa que ideara, tenía que hacerlo rápido y tenía que ser muy buena. _Sólo piensa_, se ordenó, _¿por qué iba yo a volar por una razón no relacionada con Voldemort? _

"Le estaba ayudando a Ron".

"¿Ron?" repitió Helen Granger . "¿Tu amigo Ron? "

"Él juega Quidditch - Te dije acerca del Quidditch. ¿El deporte que juega Harry?... ¿Baloncesto en escobas?..." Sus padres asintieron con cautela. "Ron acaba de entrar al equipo este año y necesita mucha práctica. No tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo, por lo que nos pidió a Harry y a mí, ayuda extra con las prácticas. Estuve de acuerdo pero me resbalé y…" Hermione vaciló un instante. Si tenía que inventar una historia inteligente, bien podría ser un poco imaginativa, por no mencionar el deslizarse en una de sus fantasías secretas. "Y… Ron me atrapó".

Su mamá parpadeó sorprendida."Pensé que habías dicho que te caíste".

"Sí," respondió Hermione. "Me caí, pero me atrapó antes de tocar el suelo. Posicionó su escoba debajo de mí, y me agarró alrededor de la cintura, pero no pudo evitar que me estrellara contra el mango de la escoba. Terminé golpeándome el esternón."

Hermione pudo ver que su madre estaba tratando de imaginarse el suceso en su mente, para ver si algo de la inverosímil historia era físicamente posible. Su padre, sin embargo, sólo siguió frunciendo el ceño. Si quería convencerlos, Hermione tenía que mantenerse mintiendo. "Miren, siento no haberles dicho de inmediato. Sólo que no quería preocuparlos. Madame Pomfrey dijo que me recuperaría completamente. Sólo si recibo algún tipo de presión externa sobre la lesión, ésta se enciende de nuevo. Crookshanks saltó y me asustó, eso es todo. No hay absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse." Miró hacia el uno y hacia la otra. "Estoy bien" insistió con seriedad.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, por lo que Hermione sospechó que estaban en cualquier situación, menos apaciguados. Pero su papá sólo suspiró. "Si tú lo dices", dijo de mala gana. Hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras. "¿Por qué no te acuestas por un rato – un buen descanso podría contribuir a aliviar esos efectos secundarios".

Normalmente, Hermione hubiera rechazado la oferta, personalmente odiaba tomar siestas - siempre se sentía somnolienta y con dolor de cabeza al despertar. Pero a la luz de las circunstancias, Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Crookshanks, aún un poco molesto por el rudo empujón, acechaba por delante de ella mientras Hermione recuperaba el libro y subía por la escalera. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta de su habitación, oyó a sus padres hablando en voz baja, preocupados. Suspiró. Tenía razón - aún no se habían aplacado. Hermione no creía que volvieran a estar debidamente aplacados, incluso cuando descubrieran toda la verdad. Se suponía que decir la verdad tenía que hacer las cosas mejores, pero ciertamente no en este caso. Acababa de empeorar las cosas.

Hermione no podía imaginarse cuán heridos y tristes sus padres iban a estar cuando finalmente se enteraran de Voldemort. Cuando volvió a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad en el primer año, excitadamente les había transmitido a sus padres todo acerca de sus nuevos amigos; de Ron Weasley, que al principio parecía ser un patán, pero en realidad era el más divertido, el chico más leal con el que había estado, y Harry Potter era la persona más amable que Hermione había conocido, a pesar de que tuvo una infancia horrible y era algo así como una celebridad. Sus padres le habían pedido que explicara por qué Harry era tan famoso; y cuando lo hizo, se quedaron horriblemente consternados. Hermione nunca olvidaría la expresión en el rostro de su madre cuando oyó a su pequeña hija enlistar los atroces crímenes y actos que se habían cometido durante el reinado de Voldemort. Sus padres eran buenos, gente decente, no entendían cómo alguien podía ser tan malvado. Luego, Hermione había cometido el error de decirles que tuvo una experiencia bastante desagradable en el baño con un trol, y eso dio lugar a un largo sermón acerca de ser mucho, mucho más cuidadosa en la escuela. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero luego, regresó a Hogwarts y aprendió todo sobre la piedra filosofal. Cuando Harry le dijo a ella y Ron que tenía que ser Voldemort quien iba tras la Piedra, Hermione echó una mirada a los salvajes y asustados ojos de Harry, supo que estaría rompiendo su promesa. La vida de Harry había dependido de ello.

Por eso, cuando Hermione volvió a casa aquel verano, solo les platicó a sus padres acerca de sus exámenes. No sabían nada de la piedra filosofal o el peligro en que Hermione se había puesto para protegerla. Además, ¿cómo se le explica a alguien que no tiene ningún concepto de la magia sobre la piedra filosofal y el hecho preocupante de que tenían que protegerla de un mago que técnicamente debería estar muerto? Sus padres no lo entenderían. Así que guardó silencio.

Cuando el segundo año había comenzado, y la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta, Hermione sabía que necesitaba estar en silencio una vez más. Si hubieran sabido que los nacidos muggles estaban en la mira, la habrían sacado de la escuela en un santiamén. Sus cartas a casa habían estado, por lo tanto, llenas de alegres noticias sobre las clases y carecían por completo de cualquiera de los prejuicios a los que había estado expuesta. Pero entonces, había sido petrificada, y había pasado meses en el hospital. Una carta fue enviada a casa diciendo que había sido hospitalizada por un período indefinido de tiempo. La carta había asegurado que estaría curada tan pronto como la pócima adecuada fuera preparada, pero hasta entonces, sería incapaz de comunicarse con ellos. Si acaso tenían alguna pregunta, sus padres estarían en contacto con la profesora McGonagall para obtener más información o para concertar una visita. Ellos estaban confundidos, por lo que no sabían qué hacer, finalmente decidieron visitarla y se horrorizaron al ver a su hija prácticamente convertida en piedra. Madame Pomfrey había sido vaga en los detalles, por lo que el señor y la señora Granger tuvieron que esperar hasta que Hermione se recuperó y regresó a su casa para exigírsele una explicación.

Lo último que quería decirles era que un monstruo de sesenta pies le había congelado en piedra, simplemente debido a su herencia de sangre, así que había inventado una historia sobre intentar realizar un hechizo especialmente complicado que salió mal durante la clase de Transfiguración. Hermione había esperado apaciguarlos, pero no tenía conocimiento de que sus padres habían visitado el castillo. Habían visto a Colin, Justin, y Penélope languideciendo en el mismo estado y habían asumido que el mismo accidente les había sucedido a ellos. Por lo tanto, los padres de Hermione habían llegado a la conclusión de que en las clases mágicas simplemente no estaba a salvo. Habían tratado de convencer a Hermione que tal vez Hogwarts no era el ambiente más adecuado para ella, pero Hermione había rechazado todo estoicamente. Puesto que ya no estaba en ningún peligro, sus padres tenían poca base para sus argumentos. Habían acordado permitir que Hermione volviera a la escuela y eran felizmente ignorantes que el Sirius Black que estaba siempre en la tele muggle, era realmente el mejor amigo más buscado de Hermione, lo que la ponía en peligro más que nunca.

Como no les había informado acerca de Sirius en el principio, Hermione había guardado silencio sobre los acontecimientos al final del tercer año también. Les había dicho todo acerca del uso del Gira-tiempo para las clases, y como se esperaba, se sorprendieron de que su hija estuviera incursionando descaradamente en áreas mágicas que ni siquiera los adultos -magos completamente capacitados- se habían atrevido a pisar. Era evidente que Hermione estaba desarrollando competencias y talentos que su propia familia no podía entender. William y Helen Granger ya no tenían idea de quién era su hija. De alguna manera, Hermione se preguntaba si sus padres estaban un poco temerosos de ella. Ya no la entendían, y cada vez que un Granger no entendía algo, él o ella se aterraban.

Luego, después del cuarto año, por primera vez Hermione consideró decirle todo a sus padres. Una guerra se desataría en cualquier momento, sus padres merecían saber la verdad acerca de la situación. Una cosa era tener secretos que se referían a su propia seguridad - ella podía cuidar de sí misma – pero era un hipogrifo de otro color esconderles a sus padres la precaria situación en la que se encontraban ahora. Cada muggle en el mundo estaba en peligro inmediato de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, y merecían saber la verdad para que pudieran protegerse.

Pero cuando Hermione regresó a su casa, no pudo hacerlo. Sus padres vieron en King's Cross que había reducido sus dientes frontales mágicamente, pero esperaron a regañarla por ello hasta que regresaron a casa. Había recibido el mayor sermón de su vida esa noche. Era la primera vez que Hermione había desobedecido directamente las órdenes de sus padres, y estaban _furiosos_ con ella. Hermione había logrado parecer un poco avergonzada por su transgresión, pero personalmente, no se arrepentía en absoluto. Durante quince años había sido objeto de burla por sus dientes grandes y salientes. Con los Braquetes le hubiera tomado al menos dos años rectificar la situación, mientras que Madame Pomfrey había solucionado el problema en menos de cinco minutos - ¿por qué no aprovecharse de la oportunidad que le habían dado?

Cuando la diatriba por fin había terminado, Hermione tuvo una oportunidad de oro para informarles sobre todo lo que estaba pasando con la guerra, pero había fingido sólo otra disculpa y se retiró a su habitación. Si sus padres habían llegado a estar tan molestos por los dientes, no había manera de imaginar lo furiosos que estarían cuando les dijera sobre la guerra. En su lugar, continuaron las mentiras, y Hermione no tenía intención de decirles la verdad en el corto plazo. La Orden había puesto los hechizos de protección y guardas, así que estaban más seguros que la mayoría de los muggles. Lo único que les estaba poniendo en peligro inmediato era - bueno, _ella_. Hermione tragó saliva. Su presencia aquí en Winterbourne era como colgar anuncios alrededor del cuello de sus padres, proclamando: _'Hola, somos los orgullosos padres de una bruja nacida muggle-quien además es de los mejores amigos del Niño-que-vivió. ¡Vengan a matarnos ahora!'_

Crookshanks saltó sobre la cama y se dispuso a tomar su siesta de media tarde. A pesar de que todavía estaba de mal humor, el gato seguía siendo cortés al dejar suficiente espacio a Hermione para que se acostase junto a él, pero Hermione en lugar de ello, se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó asiento. Cogió una pluma y le dio vueltas entre sus dedos, perdida en sus pensamientos. Tenía que escribir una carta a alguien que entendía lo que estaba pasando. Hermione estaba segura de que parte de su perpetua ansiedad se debía al hecho de que aquí nadie entendía lo difícil que era, en este momento, estar encerrada lejos del mundo mágico. El _Diario el Profeta_ llegaba cada mañana para asegurarle que nadie a quien ella conocía había sido muerto o herido, pero fuera de esa información, Hermione no sabía nada. Comprendió que las lechuzas podían ser fácilmente interceptadas, por lo que las cartas que recibió de sus amigos tenían que estar desprovistas de cualquier cosa reveladora o incriminatoria. Eso no facilitaba las cosas. Ahora estaba empezando a comprender cuán frustrado debió haber estado Harry el verano pasado. Ahora sabía por qué se había ido en contra de ella y Ron en el segundo que había llegado a Grimmauld Place – ¡_ella_ estaba a punto de estallar después de sólo una semana!

Su pierna estaba agitándose con nerviosa energía, por lo que Hermione sabía que no podía escribir nada todavía. Nerviosamente, se levantó de la silla, apartó las cortinas y escaneo la calle. Sabía que era una tontería, pero tenía que asegurarse constantemente de que uno de los Mortífagos del Ministerio no había escapado y estaba al acecho fuera de su casa. Su estómago se hundió con alivio, cuando lo único que vio fue a la anciana señora Winchester que paseaba a su perro. Parecía que por hoy no habría ningún ataque de Mortífagos. Y, como lo acababa de recordar, no era como si su casa no estuviera protegida. Si algún mago entraba en su propiedad, Hermione no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no tenía la intención de averiguarlo. Tocó con ansiedad la cortina azul. Cuanto más tiempo se quedara en esta casa, más probable era que lo _averiguara_. Por mucho que odiara la idea, tenía que irse. Aunque la casa estaba protegida, eso no significaba que era invulnerable a los ataques. Sus padres estarían más seguro si ella se iba de Winterbourne.

Las cortinas se regresaban lentamente hacia el lugar que les correspondía, mientras que Hermione cruzaba la habitación para recoger la pluma de nuevo. Por fin sabía a quién iba a escribir y lo que tenía que decir.

_Querido Ron, _

_Creo que para mí, ya es hora de que vaya a visitarlos... _

**0o0o0**

"¿Es por aquí?" William Granger preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre el volante, entrecerrando los miopes ojos a la señal que se encontraba delante de ellos.

Hermione se apoyó contra la retención de su cinturón de seguridad para poder leer el cartel a través de la niebla que actualmente oscurecía su visión. "Sí" confirmó ella, mirando hacia abajo, a la dirección escrita a mano que había recibido del Sr. Weasley. "Gira a la izquierda después de bajar, y - Ottery St. Catchpole debería estar a cinco kilómetros por el camino."

"¿Ellos viven en el pueblo?"

"No, viven a unas pocas millas fuera de la ciudad - es un asentamiento muggle".

El señor Granger miró el reloj en el tablero. "Tenía la esperanza de regresar antes del anochecer", comentó con leve impaciencia. Era ya media tarde, así que no había posibilidades de que lograra ese objetivo. No se habían dado cuenta que Ron vivía tan lejos de Winterbourne. "¿Por qué no se te recogen en Londres otra vez?"

_Oh, no_. Hermione se encogió de hombros. "El señor Weasley bloqueó la Red Flu en la casa. Ha habido una ola de crímenes, por lo que quería asegurarse de que los huéspedes no deseados no pudieran entrar". Eso no era exactamente una mentira – El Sr. Weasley había bloqueado la chimenea de la Madriguera para protección; su padre no sabía de _qué_ estaba protegiendo a su familia el señor Weasley. Brevemente miró por encima del hombro para comprobar los coches detrás de ellos y luego volvió su atención a las instrucciones. Este camino debía llevarlos a través del centro de la ciudad. Habría una bifurcación en la carretera una vez que llegaran a las afueras, y si tomaban la ruta de acceso a la derecha, debería llevarlos directamente a la Madriguera.

"No es que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo", continuó el señor Granger. Él sonrió con cariño a su hija. Se arriesgó tomando la mano del volante para llevarla al pelo de Hermione. "No te vimos lo suficiente". Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de intranquilidad, su padre era conocido por su capacidad de hacer tranquilamente, que uno se sintiera culpable. Su mamá, en cambio, sólo gritaba. Le resultaba más fácil tratar con gritos después de soportar cinco años de Ron Weasley, así que nunca sabía muy bien qué decir cuando su padre la miraba con tanta tristeza. Realmente echaba de menos a su hijita. Se inclinó hacia ella conspiratoriamente. "Entonces, ¿Quién crees que nos está siguiendo?"

"¿Qué?" Hermione preguntó bruscamente, girando en torno a mirar atrás una vez más. Los dos coches detrás de ellos no parecían sospechosos en lo más mínimo, pero con toda la niebla provocada por los temidos dementores oscureciéndolo todo, no podía estar tan segura.

William Granger parecía bastante desconcertado, y sin querer, causó que el coche virara ligeramente. Rápidamente se concentró de nuevo en el camino. "Sólo quise decir que sigues buscando detrás de nosotros como si esperaras que 'el coco' te saltara. Ustedes - no tienen un coco en el mundo mágico, ¿verdad?"

"No, no ", aseguró Hermione con una risa incómoda. Señaló por encima del hombro con el pulgar. "Estaba viendo si Ron o alguien estaba detrás de nosotros. A veces usan automóviles del Ministerio para moverse."

"Oh." El señor Granger condujo en silencio durante unos minutos, cuando ambos veían pasar los almacenes que recubrían la calle principal. Sus puños se apretaban y aflojaban espasmódicamente en torno al volante. "Hermione, sabemos que estás ocultándonos algo".

Sintió como si una Bludger acabara de golpearle en el estómago. Pensaba que ya se había evitado esto. Le llevó un gran esfuerzo persuadir a sus padres para que la dejaran ir tan pronto. Los TIMOs ya no eran una excusa viable, por lo que fue obligada a decirles otra variante de la verdad: Harry había perdido recientemente un familiar cercano y necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener. Sus padres habían sido tocados por su lealtad a toda prueba, pero aún así, les había tomado varias horas y una promesa que no importara qué, ella estaría en casa para Navidad, y entonces finalmente cedieron. Hermione había pensado que todo estaba bien por ahora, pero debería haber sabido que no era así. La curiosidad innata y persistente era transmitida a cada generación Granger. Bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. "Oh," ella se dijo en voz baja.

"Acaso es - estás -" El señor Granger se veía horriblemente desconcertado, pero tragó saliva y continuó. "¿Estás involucrada con Ron?"

"¿Qué?" Dios, deseaba que sus problemas fueran tan simples como preocuparse por la aprobación de sus padres sobre el chico que amaba.

"¿Es por eso que sigues insistiendo en quedarte con él?" continuó. "Porque está bien, Hermione, puedes decirnos, sabíamos que algún día tendrías novio- "

"_No_" Hermione sabía que podía mentir de nuevo, sería una razón plausible para que viniera a quedarse con los Weasley para el resto del verano. Sería borrar todas sus sospechas, y al menos un problema sería resuelto. Pero esta mentira sería respecto de _Ron_. No podía decirle a sus padres que estaba saliendo con Ron, cuando en realidad no lo estaba; porque ella _realmente_ quería hacerlo. Quería _tanto _estar con ese chico que algo profundo en la boca del estómago le causaba verdadero dolor por nostalgia. Si mentía sobre ello, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Sus padres le preguntarían cómo le iba con Ron, y tendría que inventar historias sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Ron, soñaba despierta acerca de esas fantasías haciéndose realidad, y - no, no podría suceder. Había que ser paciente. No le diría a sus padres sobre cómo se sentía por Ron, hasta que final y misericordiosamente sucediera. Era tan simple como eso.

El señor Granger, sin embargo, no se apaciguó. Lo intentó de nuevo. "Sé que puedes estar reacia a decirnos a causa del chico Bateman".

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. "Jeremy no tiene nada que ver con esto", aseguró a su padre. No había pensado en Jeremy Bateman, el hijo de los queridos y viejos amigos de sus padres. Sobre todo su madre, había expresado su deseo de ver a Hermione y Jeremy como pareja, pero Hermione definitivamente no devolvía esos sentimientos. Jeremy era un chico muy agradable - había sido su mejor amigo antes de que fuera a Hogwarts - pero simplemente Jeremy no le llegaba ni a los talones a su Ron. El verano antes del cuarto año, había tenido que defenderse de los afectos no deseados de Jeremy, pero no lo había visto desde entonces, gracias al poco tiempo que había pasado en casa. Hermione se preguntaba si alguna vez vería a Jeremy de nuevo, y tan agradecida como estaba de haberlo tenido como amigo de infancia, no le importaba si no volvía a verlo. Hacía mucho había dejado a Jeremy atrás.

"Está bien" respondió el señor Granger con escepticismo. "Si tú lo dices." Él asintió con la cabeza, señalando a la siguiente bifurcación del camino. "¿En qué dirección?"

"A la derecha".

El coche derrapó y rebotó cuando viró al viejo y polvoroso camino. William hizo una mueca, probablemente pensando en cómo el terreno lleno de baches iba a dejar las llantas de su carro. Le tomó un minuto acostumbrarse al camino, pero una vez que lo hizo, regresó obstinadamente a la conversación anterior. "Tu madre pensó que era un chico, pero yo no." señaló con la cabeza al bolsillo trasero de Hermione. "Si fuera un chico, no tendrías que llevar tu varita todo el tiempo. Nunca habías hecho eso antes, hasta el verano pasado." La mano de Hermione saltó automáticamente a su varita. Había pensado que la había escondido con éxito usando una camiseta de un tamaño demasiado grande. Llevaba ropa que le quedaba holgada para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de la protuberancia en su bolsillo trasero; pero al parecer, no era tan inteligente y astuta como había pensado. "Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?" Corrió el riesgo de desviar la mirada de la vereda para mirar a su hija. "Porque sé que algo está mal, Hermione. No puedes esconder las cosas de mí."

Hermione se mordió el interior de su labio. _Que poco sabe... _

"Entonces, ¿Qué es? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"No" respondió Hermione con honestidad. Se quedó mirando hacia afuera de la ventana, esperando con gran expectación el ver ese alto edificio que era la Madriguera, surgiendo de entre la niebla. "Es - es algo que necesito hacer por mi cuenta", continuó. Eso era cierto también; sus padres no podían ayudar mucho con una guerra mágica. Tenía que enfrentar esto sola. Sus padres la habían criado para ser independiente y autosuficiente – ahora, sólo esperaba que la entendieran. Apoyó la cabeza en la parte posterior del asiento del pasajero y volteó para mirar el perfil de su padre. "Te lo diré cuando esté lista, lo juro."

El Sr. Granger volvió la mirada a su hija, tal vez tratando de leer su mente al igual que un experto en oclumencia lo haría, ver si estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba diciendo la verdad. Tenía la firme intención de decirle todo a sus padres - después de 19 de septiembre. Para entonces ella sería mayor de edad, y legalmente podría tomar sus propias decisiones. Incluso si le prohibían regresar a Hogwarts, Hermione podía ir de todos modos. Sabía que era un truco barato, pero era la única forma de poder quedarse en Hogwarts. Ese castillo era su verdadero hogar, no podía dejarlo ahora, cuando la necesitaba más que nunca. Si volvía a casa para Navidad, les diría todo. Y si no, sería, sin duda, el próximo verano. Esto no era algo que podía poner por escrito y enviarlo por lechuza. Cuando les contara a sus padres la verdad, tendría que hacerlo en persona. Sería un desagradable enfrentamiento, sí, pero no sería hoy – no este verano.

Su padre volvió los ojos a la carretera. "Está bien" accedió él. "Sólo dime una cosa - ¿estás siendo cuidadosa?"

"Tanto como me es posible", respondió Hermione con verdad y prontitud.

"Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir", dijo William Granger con un suspiro. La vereda curveó bruscamente a la izquierda, y cuando giraron, a través de la espesura de los árboles que bordean el camino, Hermione alcanzó a ver una chimenea roja saliendo alegremente de la niebla y las ramas.

"¡Mira!" señaló Hermione con entusiasmo. "¡Ya casi estamos allí!"

Muy sorprendido de ver a su hija abruptamente más animada de lo que había estado el verano entero, el señor Granger pisó el acelerador para que Hermione pudiera llegar a su destino final un poco más rápido. Después de unas cuantas vueltas más, por último, fueron recibidos con el chueco señalamiento que se alzaba y anunciaba: _'La Madriguera'_.

El padre de Hermione silbó entre dientes. "Grandioso". Rápidamente se desvió para evitar la manada de pollos que se contoneaba a toda prisa por el camino. Parecía estar sorprendido por la desbalanceada arquitectura de la precaria construcción. "¿Cómo se mantiene en pie? - ¿magia?" -preguntó muy ávidamente.

"Sí" respondió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de que si su padre alguna vez tuviera una larga charla con el padre de Ron, encontrarían que tenían mucho en común. Su padre siempre había estado mucho más interesado en el mundo mágico que su madre. Pisó el freno, colocando el coche en la arboleda. Hermione ya estaba desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad y estaba fuera del coche antes de que él apagara el motor. Entrecerró los ojos y vio hacia una de las ventanas más altas, sabiendo que era de Ron. ¿Estaba mirando por ella? En el cuarto año, cuando viajó por red Flú desde Londres, había estado esperando expectante por ella en la cocina. Se preguntaba si podía esperar el mismo trato.

La puerta principal se abrió a la mitad, pero enseguida se cerró de golpe. Su padre, que acababa de salir del coche, miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar la fuente del ruido. "¿Has oído eso?"

"Tal vez fueron los pollos" mintió Hermione. Sabía lo que realmente acaba de suceder. Ron, o tal vez Ginny, habían tratado de correr a su encuentro, pero habían sido detenidos para poder seguir las estrictas directrices publicadas en los 'panfletos morados' distribuidos por el Ministerio. Hermione había escondido su copia de sus padres, así que iba a tener que hacer maniobras complicadas con el fin de evitar cualquier otra sospecha. Su padre ya estaba muy atento para el gusto de Hermione.

El Sr. Granger había ido a la cajuela para tomar sus pertenencias, y Hermione aprovechó para mirar ansiosa hacia la Madriguera, haciendo un gesto para que cualquier persona que pudiera estar observando, viniera a ayudar. Para su alivio, después de unos minutos se abrió la puerta lo suficientemente amplia como para permitir que el señor Weasley saliera. Caminó directamente hacia ellos con su varita a lado, dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento. Hermione miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que su papá todavía estaba ocupado con su baúl, antes de caminar hacia él, con las manos un poco elevadas para demostrar que no estaba armada, pero lo suficientemente bajas para poder volver la mano por si acaso algo terrible sucedía. "Hola, Sr. Weasley", saludó a un ritmo constante. "Soy yo", añadió en tono tranquilizador.

El Sr. Weasley la miró cuidadosamente de arriba a abajo. Él no iba a correr ningún riesgo con la seguridad de su familia. Su varita se levantó muy ligeramente. "¿Qué puntuación sacaste en el examen encantamientos en el primer año?"

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, por supuesto, pero se asombró de que Ron también la supiera. El Sr. Weasley debió pedir a Ron un dato para preguntar, algo que sólo ella sabría; y Ron, que no podía recordar sus tareas de lectura cada treinta minutos después de que las leía, ¿era capaz de recordar una puntuación que _ella_ había recibido hacía cuatro años? "Un total de Ciento doce por ciento", respondió con prontitud. El Sr. Weasley empezó a bajar su varita, pero Hermione rápidamente volvió a hablar. No habían completado las reglas implantadas por el Ministerio. "Dígame un método muggle de curación para heridas físicas"

El mejor amigo de su padre sonrió con tristeza e instintivamente tocó el brazo en el que una serpiente había hundido sus colmillos despiadadamente. "Puntadas", respondió. Bajó la mano y sonrió cálidamente a Hermione, contenta de que hubiese leído con tanta atención el folleto sobre precauciones de seguridad. "Me alegro de verte, Hermione." Sus ojos se dirigieron al padre de Hermione, que estaba arrastrando el baúl y la jaula de Crookshanks hacia ellos "¿Estás segura de que es tu papá?" -preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí" aseguró Hermione. "No ha estado fuera de mi vista desde que salimos de casa". Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia su inteligente y sereno gato de ojos amarillos. "Y si no fuera él, Crookshanks ya se estaría comportando como loco."

"Bien". Arthur Weasley se embolsó su varita para poderle dar la mano al señor Granger y saludarle. Sin embargo, las manos de su padre estaban ocupadas con el equipaje, y no pudo devolver el gesto. El Sr. Weasley soltó una risita. "¿Te puedo dar una mano, William?"

"Sí, gracias." Hermione sabía que su papá le complacía en secreto que el señor Weasley hubiese recordado su nombre a pesar de que no lo había visto desde el verano anterior a su segundo año. El Sr. Weasley tomó el baúl de Hermione para que ella tomara la jaula de Crookshanks. "Eso es todo, ¿verdad, querida?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. El Sr. Weasley hizo un gesto hacia la casa. "¿Quieres un poco de té antes de volver?"

"Oh, no, gracias. Con esta maldita niebla, me gustaría volver antes de que oscurezca", replicó el señor Granger. Él frunció el ceño ante la fría bruma plateada que parecía haber agarrado a todo el país este verano.

"Eso es muy sabio," el señor Weasley acordó ante el placer de ver a un muggle siguiendo las directrices del Ministerio. Abrió la boca para continuar, tal vez para garantizarle al Sr. Granger que su hija estaría a salvo aquí, o explicarle que la niebla fuera de estación no se desvanecería en el corto plazo debido a las hordas de dementores volando por toda Inglaterra, pero se detuvo cuando Hermione rápidamente dio un paso atrás con el pretexto de bajar la jaula de Crookshanks, y negó con la cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y ansiosos, rogando claramente al amigo de su padre que no dijera otra palabra incriminatoria.

Los ojos de Arthur también se abrieron abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sombríamente, cerró la boca y dio un paso atrás para permitir que padre e hija se dijeran adiós. Hermione sabía que el señor Weasley probablemente muy pronto iba a tener una pequeña charla con ella, pero no le importaba. Estaba segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Así que sólo se centró en lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su papá y decirle un sincero adiós. Por lo que sabía, esta podía ser la última vez… – _ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar ese pensamiento_, se regañó a sí misma.

William Granger abrazó a su pequeña niña durante mucho tiempo antes de darle un beso en la frente. "Bueno, Hermione adiós, que tengas un buen curso. Llama o envíanos una lechuza si necesitas cualquier cosa." Mantuvo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hija, y se acercó a estrechar la mano del señor Weasley una vez más. "Gracias, Arthur, por tenerla con ustedes. Sé lo mucho que ama estar aquí. "

"El placer es nuestro", replicó el Sr. Weasley. Los dos padres intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión paternal mutua. "Vamos a cuidar bien de ella."

"Lo sé." El Sr. Granger abrazó a Hermione y la acercó a él una última vez antes de liberarla. "Bueno, será mejor que vuelva. "

"De acuerdo" aceptó Hermione, poniéndose de repente muy nerviosa. Había estado muriendo por ir a la Madriguera desde que había llegado a su casa, pero ahora que estaba allí, solo le recordaba lo mucho que iba a extrañar a su papá y mamá. A pesar de todos sus problemas y las mentiras que les había dicho, Hermione de verdad los amaba. Estar separada de ellos durante tanto tiempo siempre era difícil, y aunque era lo mejor, la niña dentro de ella quería saltar de vuelta en el coche y volver a casa donde pudiera esconderse en el refugio del cuidado de sus padres lo más humanamente posible. No se resolverán todos los graves problemas del mundo, pero al menos se sentiría cálida, cómoda y totalmente segura por un rato.

Sin embargo, eso simplemente no era una opción. Hermione había pasado la edad en que podía sentarse y dejar que los demás solucionaran los problemas del mundo por ella. Tenía que actuar, tenía que hacer su contribución a la guerra, y no podía hacerlo desde la santidad inestable de la casa de sus padres. "De acuerdo" repitió de nuevo cuando siguió a su padre al coche. "Dale un beso a mamá de mi parte y dile adiós de nuevo." Su mamá tuvo que quedarse en Winterbourne para atender a unos pocos pacientes, por lo que Hermione había tenido que decirle adiós a su madre esa mañana temprano. "Voy a enviar a Pig o Errol en la noche - escriban la respuesta y envíenla de vuelta para hacerme saber que llegaste a casa con seguridad."

"Lo haré." El señor Granger abrió la puerta del conductor y comenzó a subirse. Se detuvo cuando subió un pie en el coche y se acercó a Hermione. "Ten cuidado", pidió en voz baja.

"Lo haré" prometió Hermione, sintiéndose un poco enferma de su estómago. No había engañado a su padre ni tantito; definitivamente sabía que algo andaba muy mal. Su padre sonrió secamente antes de subir al coche. Hermione cerró la puerta por él y dio un paso atrás para despedirse, para que él cuidadosamente moviera el coche en reversa y regresara por el mismo camino de llegada; hizo un gesto final de despedida, y desapareció en la niebla. Hermione suspiró lenta y profundamente mientras permitía que el aire disipara los nudos en su estómago. El aire se sentía mucho más limpio y más puro, había magia en el aire. Sonrió ante la gloriosa sensación. Finalmente estaba de vuelta a donde pertenecía.

Se volvió para recuperar la jaula de Crookshanks. El Sr. Weasley estaba esperando, mirándola con severidad, como si fuera su propia hija la que se había colado después de un toque de queda. "No les dijiste", dijo rotundamente.

"No" respondió Hermione con toda honestidad. "No saben nada."

El Sr. Weasley suspiró cansado cuando empezó a arrastrar el baúl hasta la puerta principal. "La ignorancia de los muggles nunca ayudó a la causa, Hermione."

"Si lo hubieran sabido, me habrían enviado a una escuela muggle" dijo Hermione secamente. Crookshanks dejó escapar un aullido de acuerdo."Voy a decirles cuando sea mayor de edad" agregó para hacerle saber al Sr. Weasley que no era una despiadada. Hermione tuvo que admitir que a veces se sentía muy culpable por mantener un secreto tan grande de sus padres. Apreciaba la preocupación del Sr. Weasley, pero no estaba ayudando a la situación.

"Hermione -"

Hermione había llegado al último escalón del porche y se detuvo, bajó la jaula de Crookshanks, y se volvió para mirar al padre de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos se iluminaron con desafío, tal y cómo siempre sucedía cuando Ron decía algo grosero, vulgar, o estúpido. "Hay hechizos protectores en mi casa, ¿verdad?"

"-Sí - "

"-Y hay muy pocas posibilidades de que los Mortífagos vayan tras ellos si no estoy ahí, ¿verdad? Los Mortífagos pueden atacar a la mejor amiga del niño-que-vivió, pero no es habitual que ataquen a los padres de la mejor amiga del niño-que-vivió, ¿Correcto? "

"Eso es lo que pensamos, sí -"

"Entonces estarán muy bien por ahora", concluyó enfáticamente Hermione. Tenían que estar bien. Si algo les sucedía a sus padres, nunca se lo perdonaría. Incluso podría ser impulsada a dejar para siempre el mundo mágico. Pero si decía la verdad y tenía que abandonar Hogwarts, no podía ayudar a Harry con la guerra; aunque no tenía idea de cuál podría ser la contribución de Harry, tenía la sensación de que iba ser una importante, y ella tendría que ayudarlo; haciendo cualquier cosa, ya fuera luchando a su lado, pasando horas peinando la biblioteca para cualquier información que necesitaba, o tan solo sentarse junto a él en la sala común, y recordarle que no estaba sólo en el mundo, Hermione tenía que hacerlo. _Tenía que_ ayudar a Harry a enfrentar a Voldemort. Y si eso significaba mentir a sus padres en el proceso, así sería.

El Sr. Weasley miró a Hermione larga y duramente, probablemente tratando de pensar en alguna manera para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero no había nada que pudiera decir. Hermione sabía muy dentro de ella que era allí donde pertenecía - justo en el centro de todo. Hermione era extrañamente similar a la Sra. Weasley en ese momento, por lo que el Sr. Weasley se limitó a asentir con renuente resignación. "Vamos a entrar", dijo en voz baja. "No es muy seguro en estos días."

Se acercó a la puerta y llamó en voz baja. "¿Eres tú, papá?" la voz sin cuerpo de Ron se hizo eco inmediatamente por detrás de la pesada puerta de entrada.

"Sí, Ron, pero ¿qué hemos hablado? " –Le gritó el señor Weasley con cansancio. Él rodó los ojos en buen grado a Hermione. "Ron tiene problemas para recordar las medidas de seguridad", le dijo en voz baja.

"¡_No_ es cierto!" Ron gritó. "¡Pero yo te _vi_ salir a la calle!"

"¿Y si alguien me hubiera puesto bajo la maldición Imperius sin que te dieras cuenta?," el señor Weasley le recordó.

"¡Yo te miraba todo el tiempo!" Ron dijo en desacuerdo. "Me hubiese gustado ver que Hermione o alguien te maldijera, ¡Hasta _ella_ no es tan buena!"

_"¡Oye!"_

"Sin ánimo de ofender", dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Hermione casi podía verlo rodando los ojos hacia ella desde detrás de la puerta.

"Ron," le cortó el Sr. Weasley en el tono más serio que Hermione nunca le había escuchado hablar. "¿Quieres que Harry venga y se quede aquí?" Hermione se animó considerablemente; Ron no había mencionado esta posibilidad en su última carta.

_"Papá -" _

"Él no vendrá aquí si _mi_ familia no puede seguir las más simples normas de seguridad. El propio Ministro me hizo prometer que invocaría las guardas más seguras. No podemos ser demasiado cuidadosos." El Sr. Weasley suspiró profundamente. "Ahora, ¡haz la pregunta!".

"¿Cuál es tu ambición secreta?" Preguntó Ron con voz apagada. Hermione se preguntó cuántas veces había tenido que seguir este procedimiento. Sin duda, sonaba como si fuera ya, muchas veces.

"Descubrir cómo los aviones muggles permanecen en el aire", respondió el señor Weasley. Mantuvo la mano con fuerza alrededor de la perilla de la puerta, para que así Ron, no le pudiera permitir la entrada todavía. "¿Y cuál era el nombre de tu osito de peluche?" Preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

Hermione se puso una mano en la boca para que Ron no oyera que ahogaba una risita. Así que por eso trataba de evitar con tanta vehemencia que continuara el procedimiento.

"_Cállate, Hermione_ - - era Bilius el Beligrante", dijo Ron a toda prisa. Él esperaba que Hermione no pudiera escuchar el incriminador nombre si lo decía tan rápido como podía, pero Hermione capturó cada deliciosa sílaba de todos modos, y sonrió. _Excelente_.

Muy divertido el Sr. Weasley soltó el pomo de la puerta. "Bueno, ¿no vas a dejarnos entrar, hijo? "

La puerta se abrió de jalón, revelando a un muy molesto Ron, con orejas brillando de rojo. "Considérense dentro" dijo Ron con algo de agravio. El Sr. Weasley sonrió benignamente al pasar junto a él con el baúl de Hermione. Ron frunció el ceño con enojo a su padre cuando éste le dio la espalda y luego se volvió hacia Hermione. "Hermione, te lo juro, no te - "

Hermione no dijo una palabra, a pesar de que se moría por hacer unas cuantas preguntas sobre Bilius el Beligerante y por mucho que le gustara bromear y bromear con él, había otra cosa que amaba más. Hermione se puso de puntillas para poder envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo abrazó en silencio, muy cerca de ella, más cerca de lo que nunca antes lo había abrazado. Era _muy_, pero _muy bueno_ verlo de nuevo. Él debió haber crecido por lo menos tres pulgadas, desde la última vez que se vieron en King's Cross – pues ya se le hacía más y más difícil a Hermione mantener el equilibrio mientras lo abrazaba de esa manera. Ya debiera de comenzar a abrazarlo alrededor del pecho. Descansó la frente contra su pecho para poder escuchar el tranquilizador _bum-bum_ de su constante latido de corazón, y luego… sonrió. Tal vez abrazarlo por el pecho no sería tan malo. Tenía que intentarlo en algún momento no muy lejano.

Se quedaron en la puerta abierta, probablemente mucho más tiempo del aprobado por el Ministerio. Hermione finalmente lo soltó y bajó los talones al suelo, oliéndolo furtivamente una vez más - él siempre olía maravillosamente, como a pimienta, y a viento de verano. Las orejas de Ron todavía estaban de color rojo brillante, y parecía tan agradablemente sorprendido como cuando lo abrazó en King's Cross dos semanas antes. Ella le sonrió; Ron tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse a esto. Desde el año pasado - sobre todo después del infame besuqueo - Hermione sabía que estaban más cerca que nunca de lograr algo tan maravillosamente perfecto, que tenía que recordarse a sí misma no soñar demasiado con él, en caso de que no se hiciera realidad. Tenía que seguir haciéndole saber que estaba muy interesada en el logro de esa perfección. Además, Hermione no podía negar que se sentía muy, muy bien actuar por los instintos que había adquirido estando junto a él, durante ya más de dos años.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Hermione preguntó despreocupadamente, como si lo abrazara así todos los días. ¿Quién sabe? - tal vez podría convertirse en una costumbre de todos los días para ellos. Sólo esperaba que Ron no tuviera idea de que su corazón latía con fuerza al igual que un timbal.

"Bien." Ron se rascó la cabeza mientras daba un paso atrás para dejar que Hermione entrara a la Madriguera. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la selló de forma segura con varios movimientos de su varita."¿Y tú? "

"Bien". Miró con ansiedad alrededor para ver si había algún vestigio de una contienda mortífaga. "¿Y tu familia? ¿No han-? "

"No, no, hemos estado bien ", le aseguró Ron señalando hacia la estrecha escalera; la dejó ir por delante, y la siguió hasta la habitación de Ginny. "¿Ustedes también?"

"Nosotros también", respondió Hermione. Se detuvo en un escalón y se dio la vuelta, ansiosamente mirando directo a él. No le extrañaría que Ron ocultara que alguno de sus hermanos estuviera gravemente herido, en un intento de no preocuparla. Pero tenía que saber – la familia Weasley era su familia ahora. También la ayudaría a llevar a tema el siguiente tópico que deseaba debatir. "¿Y todo el mundo aquí está bien?"

"_Sí"_ repitió Ron enfáticamente.

"¿Incluyendo a Bilius el Beligrante?"

"Incluyendo a-" Ron se detuvo y sólo frunció el ceño_. "Oh"_ Hermione tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar reír. Simplemente no lo pudo evitar. Ron estaba parado unos cuantos escalones abajo de donde estaba, así que él dio hacia arriba un paso, de modo que estaría más alto que ella otra vez, con la esperanza de intimidarla con su altura. Pero Hermione Granger nunca daba marcha atrás frente a Ron Weasley, y se limitó a mirarlo de vuelta. "¿Siempre fuiste así de pícara y sarcástica?" preguntó.

"Es una habilidad adquirida", replicó Hermione con una alegre sonrisa. "Han sido años de ver al maestro." No era frecuente que fuera tan abiertamente burlesca y juguetona, pero el ver nuevamente a Ron, había evocado tal calor, un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que sólo sentía deseos de sonreír, bromear, y perderse en esos ojos azules por el resto de su vida.

La cara de Ron se iluminó por el repentino cumplido, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de responder. Algo pequeño y delgado, con una larga y abundante melena de pelo rojizo, de repente se lanzó a Hermione, cubriéndola con un rápido pero sincero abrazo. Al no oír la llegada de Ginny, Hermione estaba menos que preparada para el repentino ataque, y habría caído cabeza abajo por la escalera de no haber sido por las rápidas habilidades de Guardián que Ron poseía. Con una mano la estabilizó y con la otra le agarró la jaula de Crookshanks . _"¡Ginny!"_ Gritó irritado. "¡Fíjate!"

Como de costumbre, Ginny ignoró a su hermano mayor. "¡Hola, Hermione! Es tan bueno verte - oh, bueno, ¡Ron, le ayudaste con su equipaje!, finalmente decidió comenzar a ser un caballero, ¿verdad? ¡_Vamos_!" Tiró del brazo de Hermione para instarla a continuar su camino por la escalera, dejando tras de sí un todavía desconcertado Ron quien agarraba la jaula del malhumorado gato Crookshanks. El gato estaba maullando con impaciencia para que lo dejaran salir de su prisión. "No sabía que ya estabas aquí, pero papá acaba de traer tu baúl y me lo dijo. Ron…" Ginny llamó por encima del hombro en tono acusador, "…se suponía que me avisaría cuando llegaras, pero debe haberlo _olvidado." _

"Tenía que _observar_ a papá", replicó Ron detrás de ella. Había reanudado su escalada para ponerse a la par con las dos chicas. "Por razones de seguridad".

Ginny le dio una rápida y desdeñosa mirada de incredulidad. "Sí. Cómo no. Y, por cierto, creo que todos nosotros sabemos quién es la verdadera maestra de la picardía y el sarcasmo" dijo Ginny, y después hizo girar su dedo en el aire sin rumbo fijo, como si en serio estuviera deliberando su decisión y, a continuación lo dirigió directamente a sí misma.

"Y de la modestia", agregó Ron con sequedad. Habían llegado por fin a la habitación de Ginny, y dejó caer la jaula de Crookshanks al suelo. Hermione se agachó rápidamente para abrirla, y el gato sintiéndose libre de su limitada malla de alambre, se precipitó escaleras abajo, con la esperanza de escapar de la casa y perseguir a los gnomos como lo había hecho dos veranos antes. Ron tuvo que saltar sobre el gato roji-naranja y caer sobre la cama que ya se había colocado con almohadas y mantas frente a la cama de Ginny.

"Gracias," dijo Ginny serenamente cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, sosteniendo una almohada en el estómago. "Entonces, Hermione, ¿cómo ha estado tu verano? "

"Muy bien" respondió Hermione. Ella cruzó el cuarto para unirse a Ron quien estaba en _su_ cama. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron automáticamente al pensar_: Ron en mi cama._ Era un pensamiento muy glorioso. Sin embargo, no pudo detenerse en esto por mucho tiempo; Ginny se veía positivamente lista para estallar. Se balanceaba ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia delante, sosteniendo la almohada aún más cerca de sí. Se parecía mucho a Dobby cuando intentaba guardarse información; Hermione ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, silenciosamente preguntándole a Ginny lo que pasaba. Ginny sólo miró a Ron y levantó una ceja. _Oh_. Cualquier cosa que Ginny tuviera que decir, no lo quería decir delante de Ron. Hermione no apetecía que Ron se fuera tan pronto, pero si lo que Ginny tenía que decir era realmente importante, sólo tenía que pensar en una manera de conseguir que Ron saliera de la habitación.

"Ron, vete."

Hermione ahogó un suspiro. Cada hermana menor en el mundo sabía que _ese_ truco nunca funcionaba; _por Merlín_, ni siquiera era una hermana menor y Hermione sabía que no iba a funcionar, sobre todo con Ron. Y efectivamente, Ron irguió su postura un poco disgustado. "¿Qué?"

"Tengo que hablar con Hermione acerca de algo privado. Es una cosa chicas. Vete" ordenó Ginny, señalando a la puerta. Ginny adoptó tan fácilmente una personalidad autoritaria que Hermione se preguntó si este truco funcionaba a menudo con Ron. Tal vez Ron estaba rehusándose a ser mandado porque no quería parecer un imbécil delante de ella.

Ron abrió la boca para tomar represalias, pero Hermione estaba dos pasos por delante de los dos. Puso una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de Ron. "No, Ginny, Ron debe quedarse ", dijo. Hermione se volvió hacia Ron, suprimiendo una sonrisa una vez más. "A ver, dime, ¿de _dónde _sacaste el nombre de Bilius?"

"Me voy", dijo Ron rápidamente.

"Oh, pero Ron" protestó Hermione inmisericordemente, mientras, con poco entusiasmo, intentó detenerlo cuando se levantaba para hacer una rápida salida, "¡Quiero conocerlo! ¿Crees que podría? "

Ginny explotó en carcajadas antes de que Ron pudiera articular una respuesta. "Ah - -oh-¡Bilius el beligerante!" chilló. Golpeó una mano sobre el colchón con extrema alegría.

Ron la miró. Fue Ginny quien había sugerido ese dato de investigación particularmente incriminatorio como la pregunta de seguridad para Ron. "Bueno, sólo tienes que esperar y ver cuál es la pregunta que Ginny tendrá. No puedo esperar a ver a Ha -"

Ginny se sentó tan rápido y de repente que Hermione se preguntó si había estado de alguna manera sentada sobre fuego. _"¿Qué?"_ Pero Ron ya estaba cerrando la puerta a toda prisa para protegerse de la almohada que era lanzada hacia él, y murmurando algo que sonaba muy parecido a una exasperada expresión _'¡Mujeres!'_. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Ginny sonrió abruptamente a Hermione, la furia desapareciendo de su cara. "Bueno, _eso_ funcionó realmente bien. Gracias Hermione".

Al principio, Hermione pensó que Ginny estaba siendo sarcástica, pero la seria sonrisa de Ginny la convenció de lo contrario. "¿No estás realmente enojada con Ron por cambiar tu pregunta?"

Ginny soltó un bufido. "Por favor, - la única persona que puede cambiar la pregunta soy yo. Sólo que yo sugerí su pregunta frente a papá y él, entonces mi papá pensó que era una _muy_ buena, y ha estado tan preocupado últimamente que Ron acordó que fuera utilizada hasta que se pudiera imaginar una mejor." Sonrió con picardía. "No ayuda que Bilius _sea_ un muy, muy buen acertijo – somos los únicos que sabemos de ese osito de peluche".

"¿De dónde sacó ese nombre?" Hermione preguntó con honesta curiosidad. Se recargó cómodamente contra la pared. "Nunca antes había escuchado el nombre de Bilius".

"Fue uno de nuestros tíos", explicó Ginny. "Murió hace mucho tiempo". Hermione asintió con súbita comprensión, recordando que _había_ oído el nombre con anterioridad. Ron había mencionado en su tercer año a su tío, quien murió después de ver un Grim. "También es el segundo nombre de Ron."

"¿En serio?" Hermione dijo sin pensar. Nunca antes supo ese dato. Muy contra su voluntad, se imaginaba en alguna feroz disputa con Ron, gritando su nombre a todo pulmón: _¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! _ Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sí, _definitivamente_ podía ver ese escenario en algún momento del futuro.

"De todos modos, Fred y George bromean a Ron desde hace siglos por tener ese oso – verás, él mismo lo tomó en la tienda de juguetes ", explicó Ginny. "Le dijeron que era demasiado grande para tener un animal de peluche, así que Ron pensó que si lo llamaba con un nombre que sonara muy rudo, lo dejarían en paz. Lo mejor que pudo ingeniarse fue Bilius el Beligerante." Ginny sonrió al recordarlo. "Los gemelos se divirtieron de tal manera que esperaron meses antes de tratar nuevamente que Ron se deshiciera del oso."

"¿Cómo lo intentaron?, ¿qué hicieron?"

"Lo convirtieron en una araña" respondió Ginny al sacar una bolsa de Grageas de todos los sabores que guardaba en la mesita de noche.

Hermione finalmente estalló en carcajadas. Ginny sonrió mientras veía a su amiga que se inclinaba hacia delante, con el brazo alrededor de su estómago, riendo como loca. "¡Ah! yo- eh-lo siento" jadeó Hermione, "Yo - yo sé-que-no-debiera reírme - pero -" Otra estela de risas volvió a escapar. Nunca olvidaría la mirada nauseabunda y de pánico en la cara de Ron cuando les contó a Harry y a ella esa misma historia en su segundo año. Se veía tan _lindo_.

"Bueno, es divertido ", coincidió Ginny, un poco desconcertada por el estado de Hermione. Se tragó un puñado de grageas que había arrojado valientemente en su boca sin examinarlas primero. "Yo no creo que sea _tan_ divertido, pero -" No pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver carcajear a Hermione. Se sentía muy bien reír en esos días, necesitaban toda la risa que pudieran conseguir. "Pero - de todos modos." Ginny tomó otra almohada para sostener en su regazo. "Realmente tengo que hablar acerca de algo contigo."

Hermione enseguida se puso seria y se sentó. Se preguntó si ese _algo_ tenía que ver con Dean. Al final de la fiesta del año pasado, Ginny le dijo que había comenzado a salir con Dean después de un largo coqueteo que había surgido después de su ruptura con Michael Corner. Se citaron unas cuantas veces antes del fin de curso, pero ahora tenían que continuar su relación vía lechuza. Hermione solo esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada terrible; Ginny había estado mucho más miserable de lo que aparentaba , por su ruptura con Michael. No ayudaría en nada que le rompieran nuevamente el corazón a Ginny. "Sigue" la apremió Hermione.

"Es Bill", le transmitió Ginny con acritud. Tenía la cara arrugada, con toda la repugnancia y desprecio posible, escrita en ella. "Está comprometido."

"¿Qué?" Hermione dijo con sorpresa. "Pero eso es genial, ¿no? Quiero decir -"

"Con Fleur".

"Oh." la cara de Hermione espejeó la de Ginny. Tampoco le agradaba mucho Fleur. En realidad, eso era poco decir. Realmente _no_ le _gustaba_ Fleur. Fleur Delacour era una _chica_ acartonada, arrogante, egoísta, cabeza hueca, que no merecía el honor de ser una Campeona de los Tres Magos. Bill había empezado a ver a Fleur hacía aproximadamente un año, pero Hermione no creía que realmente se casarían. Fleur no parecía el tipo de las que piensan en _casarse;_ y por lo que Ron y Ginny le habían platicado acerca de Bill, había pensado que éste era demasiado inteligente para caer por una chica como Fleur. "¿Y tú lo que quieres hacer es separarlos?".

Ginny se inclinó hacia delante conspiratoriamente. "Ella está aquí todo el tiempo", reveló. "No puedo soportarla. Me trata como si fuera una niña ignorante que sólo debe ser palmeada en la cabeza como un cachorro estúpido. Y la forma en que le ronronea a Bill como si fuera el regalo de Merlín para las mujeres. Es decir, no me malinterpretes -", corrigió Ginny, "-Bill es muy popular con las chicas, pero no es_ tan_ guapo".

Hermione sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en el cuarto año y Ron estuviera babeando y comiéndose con los ojos a la chica parte Veela-a través del cuarto, con su lengua colgando asquerosamente fuera de su boca. Se revolvió incómoda. "Espera. ¿Fleur está _aquí_?"

"Ya lo sé" dijo Ginny miserablemente. "Se quedará con nosotros porque Bill está muy a menudo fuera por asuntos de la Orden o de Gringotts. Mamá está lista para matarla - sigo diciéndole que ceda a ese instinto, pero no lo hace-"

"¿Fleur está- _aquí_?" Hermione repitió. Tuvo la súbita necesidad de bajar las escaleras y asegúrese de que Ron no estuviera en ninguna parte cerca de ella. _"¿Aquí?"_ repitió innecesariamente, con una voz chirriante llena de resentimiento.

Ginny miró a los ojos de Hermione con simpatía, sabía lo que iba a preguntar. "Sí, sigue actuando como un idiota cuando está cerca de ella. Cuando llegamos a casa y la encontró aquí, se resbaló en su propia baba."

"Oh, sí, ¡Claro que _lo_ hizo! ¿verdad?" Hermione se llenó de pronto de una pura y horrible envidia, y ya no podía permanecer sentada. Se puso de pie y echó atrás la tapa de su baúl. Palabras que ni siquiera sabía que residían dentro de ella, salieron, brotaban de su boca sin control. "Bueno, ¡debí haberlo imaginado! - bueno, no realmente - ella es sólo una cuarta parte Veela, ¿no es – ? y Harry no actúa como un completo imbécil alrededor de ella - y tampoco Bill lo hace, por cierto - -¡¿por qué Ron no puede controlarse a sí mismo? - -Yo-yo pensaba que había crecido lo suficiente como para contenerse y no actuar como un idiota – él - - es- ¡_ridículo!_"

"Así que todavía estás loca por él, ¿eh?" Ginny interrumpió de forma amistosa. Se había acostado boca abajo con la barbilla apoyada en una mano y estaba mirando cómo Hermione desempacaba sus pertenencias con violencia. "¿Viktor no intentó de nuevo robar tu corazón?"

Hermione hizo una mueca ante la idea. Viktor era un muy buen amigo, pero después de cinco besuqueos, se había dado cuenta de que ya _no_ quería más. "No" confirmó al plegar y replegar el suéter que la señora Weasley había tejido para ella la Navidad pasada. "Todavía estoy _loca_ por el _patán_ que se resbala en su propia baba."

Hubo un breve silencio mientras Hermione seguía desempaquetando para aliviar parte de la creciente tensión que hervía dentro de ella. Encontró que siempre tenía que hacer _algo_ cada vez que se molestaba. Ginny solo la observó en seria consideración, antes de sentarse y hablar con una voz tranquila y honesta. "¿Sabías que se sentó en la sala de estar _todo_ el día, esperando a que llegaras?"

El suéter, ahora excesivamente doblado, cayó de nuevo en su baúl. Todos los pensamientos de Ron babeando por Fleur – habían desaparecido, y dejó escapar un suspiro. _Por supuesto que me esperaba_. Eso es lo que Ron haría - era absolutamente maravilloso. Durante un minuto, era el chico de sus sueños, y el siguiente, era un grande e imbécil patán, que Hermione no podía dejar de adorar en secreto. Esto podía ser a veces un poco confuso y abrumador. Hermione amaba mucho, mucho a Ron, pero en ocasiones sólo deseaba que fuera maravilloso todo el tiempo, o un patán todo el tiempo. Si él elegía una forma de actuar, ella podría aprender a aceptarlo en lugar de estar confundida. Ron tenía la costumbre de enviar señales confusas sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, especialmente cuando una boba y zopenca rubia francesa se pavoneaba delante de él.

Su incertidumbre debió haberse demostrado claramente en su rostro, porque Ginny se puso de rodillas. "No renunciarás a él, ¿verdad?" Ginny preguntó con ansiedad, y miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, como si sus peores temores pudieran ser confirmados al decir Hermione que sí. "Sé que te dije el año pasado que trataras de olvidarlo, pero estaba equivocada, - tú y Ron no son como yo y -" Ginny se retiró un mechón de cabello de sus ojos. "Quiero decir, tú y Ron tienen un potencial definido, mientras que Harry apenas si me mira -"

"Eso no es cierto" negó Hermione automáticamente. A veces, cuando Harry miraba a Ginny, Hermione creía detectar algo escondido allí, algo que estaba enterrado de manera que el propio Harry ni siquiera lo reconocía. Haría falta un poco de tiempo, pero Hermione sabía que algún día iba a estallar fuera de Harry; y luego él y Ginny, finalmente podrían tener la felicidad que por derecho merecían.

"No es que ya no lo quiera," Ginny dijo tristemente. Sin embargo, mantuvo una valiente sonrisa en la cara. "Ahora somos finalmente buenos amigos, y eso es todo lo que puedo pedir. Tal vez un día esto cambie, pero hasta entonces, voy a seguir adelante como tú me lo has dicho. Nunca va a sentir lo mismo que yo siento por él si no me conoce de verdad. Pero tú y Ron están tan cerca - puedo sentirlo - especialmente después de todo lo que pasó en el Ministerio y él quedándose en el hospital para cuidar de ti – ¡Están tan cerca, Hermione, lo sé!" Los ojos de Ginny brillaban con fervor, con esperanza, como una niña que se quedaba hasta la medianoche esperando a que Papá Noel bajara por la chimenea. "Vamos, Hermione, no renuncies a él ahora - por lo menos déjame vivir vicariamente a través de ti. Ron puede ser un Patán, pero hay Patanes como Ron e Imbéciles como Michael Corner. Ron es uno de los buenos."

Ginny de verdad no tenía que decirle eso. Hermione ya sabía que Ron era uno de los buenos. Era uno de los mejores. "Lo sé, Ginny" respondió Hermione. "No tengo ninguna intención de renunciar a Ron".

"Igual, promételo", continuó Ginny con seriedad. "Prométeme que no importa qué cosa estúpida mi hermano haga, tú no vas a renunciar."

"Te lo prometo" dijo Hermione inmediatamente. Nunca renunciaría a Ron. Había intentado hacerlo durante el quinto año y había fracasado estrepitosamente. No había ninguna manera de olvidar a Ron. Él lo era todo. Y, sin embargo, Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Ginny era tan insistente en este tema, y qué estúpida cosa podría hacer Ron para lograr que quisiera olvidarse de él.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**¡AAAAAhhhhhhh, Qué emocioooooón!, esto se pone suave, así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo; y ya saben: ¡DEJEN SU COMENTARIO!**

**LOS AMO POR HACERLO, NO SEAN **_**PATÁNES**_** Y HÁGANLO!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Felices fiestas patrias a todos mis compatriotas mexicanos y a aquellos de Argentina, Bolivia, Ecuador, Chile, Colombia, Venezuela y Paragûay, que celebran sus primeros doscientos años de Independencia, si se me escapó alguno, mil disculpas, inclúyanse y festejemos todos. ¡Viva la libertad!**_

_**Bueno, dejando toda patriótica emotividad, volvamos a lo que nos trae a esta página: ¡LEER Y DISFRUTAR!**_

_**Díganme rogona, lo soy, pero porfis, porfis, porfis ¡DEJEN SU COMENTARIO! **_

_**Y esos lectores **__**fantasmas**__** no crean que los olvido, algunos de ustedes ya se habían arrepentido de su silencio, ahora pregunto **__**¿Qué pasó?**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o**

Y yo no te dejaría

En tiempos de problemas

Nunca podríamos haber llegado tan lejos

Tomé los buenos tiempos

Me llevaré los malos

Te tomaré tal cual eres...

"The Way You Are" de Billy Joel

**0o0o0 **

Hermione entendió la persistencia de Ginny a la mañana siguiente. Ron era un _idiota._ Era su pensamiento, apoyada en una pila de cajas, sin tener nada que hacer, bueno, sí: rodar una Gobstone de ida y vuelta por debajo de sus dedos. Probablemente había una gran cantidad de polvo asentándosele en el pelo, pero encontró que realmente no le importaba. Incluso si su pelo fuese largo, sedoso, y perfecto como en el Baile de Navidad, Ron todavía no se daría cuenta de ello. Él sólo tenía ojos para Fleur.

Imaginándose el altivo rostro de Fleur en una caja al lado opuesto de la habitación, Hermione le tiró la Gobstone, y ésta rebotó con furia contra la superficie antes de perderse en la oscuridad del desván. Hermione nunca antes había llegado hasta el ático Weasley, pero parecía como si fuera el único lugar donde podía tener algo de paz y tranquilidad. La sala y la cocina estaban siendo vigiladas por la señora Weasley 'ojo de águila', Ginny estaba escribiendo una carta a Dean en su habitación, Fleur estaba recostada en la habitación que ella y Bill 'compartían'- y que formalmente era de Percy - , Ron estaba probablemente en su cuarto; y por supuesto, no se le permitiría la habitación del Sr. y la Sra. Weasley; además, no había el suficiente dinero en el mundo que pudiera convencerla de entrar en la antigua habitación de Fred y George - no podía imaginar qué clase de trucos habían dejado atrás. Normalmente, cada vez que Hermione quería privacidad, salía al patio, pero la señora Weasley le informó muy severamente que en ningún caso y a ninguna persona se le permitiría salir sola - que podían salir en pequeños grupos, pero nunca solos. Este era, entonces, el único lugar donde podía ir.

Ese era un lugar pacífico, a pesar de la fea criatura del desván que intentaba agravar el silencio, golpeando objetos diversos a su alrededor. Por lo menos, podía estar a solas durante unos minutos. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos. Las payasadas de Ron en el desayuno de la mañana, habían sido tan irritantes que Hermione estuvo a punto de darle a conocer con exactitud, por qué Draco Malfoy tenía miedo de su gancho derecho. Hermione se restregó muy enojada sus manos en los pantalones. Odiaba ponerse fácilmente celosa de Fleur. Trató de negarlo todo durante el cuarto año, pero sinceramente, ya no podía negarlo más. Cada vez que miraba a Fleur, todo tipo de imágenes rencorosas aparecían en su cabeza: cortar su hermosa y rubia cabellera, derramar jugo de calabaza sobre su vestido de novia, meterle el pie para que cayera de bruces en lugar de caminar cual bailarina, y tal vez en la caída se aplastara esa hermosa nariz .

Hermione dio unas palmadas sobre sus ojos y se dijo con severidad: _detente_. No tenía por qué ser así. No era una persona abiertamente rencorosa. No debía tener pensamientos horribles como esos. A Ron tampoco se le podía culpar por sus atroces actos; Fleur tenía innatas habilidades mágicas que atraían a los hombres en estupefacta adoración. Ron era tan abierto y receptivo a los sentimientos de otras personas, que era comprensible que fuera más propenso que otros hombres a los encantos de Fleur. Además, Ron no estaba actuando con instintos lujuriosos, ni siquiera una Veela pura podría tentar a Ron para que traicionara a su hermano mayor. Ron adoraba a Bill - él nunca haría nada para dañarle. Y Fleur veía a Ron, como si fuera un objeto extraño y repugnante que raspaba el fondo de su calzado, así que, Hermione tenía muy en claro que en Fleur tampoco tenía ningún interés en seducirlo.

_BANG _

Hermione se estremeció al oír el fuerte ruido, y automáticamente se enderezó con varita en mano. Por los procedimientos de seguridad que el Sr. Weasley había esbozado la noche anterior, no creía que la Madriguera pudiera sucumbir a ataques Mortífagos tan rápidamente. Los funcionarios del Ministerio también habían mejorado los hechizos de protección en algún momento del día, para que todo estuviera listo antes de la llegada de Harry mañana por la mañana. Tal vez ellos estaban haciendo el ruido.

"¡Oye! ¡Ya baja de allí!"

Se relajó. Ron estaba en su habitación. Seguro que por fin se había hartado de todo el ruido que la criatura de la familia estaba haciendo - quien había tocado una samba en las tuberías de agua - y arrojado algo al techo. Mirando fijamente hacia abajo, a la pequeña entrada del ático, Hermione tomó una abrupta decisión y se puso de pie. No iba a esconderse de él nunca más, sobre todo cuando había asuntos importantes que discutir.

La puerta de Ron estaba abierta, y fue capaz de echar un vistazo y observarlo antes de que la percibiera. Estaba tirado en la vívida cama naranja, vestido con pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons, sin hacer nada más que lanzar una Quaffle en el aire. Probablemente Ron no podía esperar a que Harry llegara, para que así, finalmente pudiera jugar una buena ronda de Quidditch. Ginny le había dicho a Hermione que ella y Ron habían estado practicando todos los días, pero era difícil entrenar correctamente con sólo dos personas. Ron había ido aún más allá, tratando de pedir ayuda a Hermione la noche anterior, pero ella se había negado rotundamente. No estaba lista para subirse de nuevo en una escoba, después de _casi_ caerse de una, esa desastrosa noche en la que trató ser una rebelde y volar por su cuenta en medio de fuegos artificiales marca FredGeorge. Por suerte, Harry llegaría el día de mañana, y por eso Ron no le insistió mucho.

Hablando de Harry, eso era exactamente de lo qué tenía que hablar con Ron. Hermione golpeó suavemente en la puerta abierta. "Hola", saludó cuando Ron atrapó la Quaffle, y levantó de la cama su cabeza y hombros para mirarla.

"Ahí la tienes" contestó él con una sincera sonrisa. "Me preguntaba dónde estarías." De repente, arrojó la Quaffle hacia ella. Por algún golpe de pura suerte, Hermione logró atraparla. "¿Seguro que no quieres jugar Quidditch?"

Hermione hizo una mueca. "Paso." Al entrar en la habitación y lanzar la pelota de vuelta, se sentó en su escritorio. Como siempre, se fue directo al grano. "Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que vamos a hacer con Harry."

Ron colocó forzadamente la Quaffle a un lado. "¿Qué pasa con Harry? dijo con voz cansada".

"¿Supongo que has estado leyendo el _Diario el Profeta_?

"Sí" confirmó Ron. "Todos los días."

"¿Así que has leído acerca de que Harry es _'El_ _Elegido'_?"

"Sí, ¿Y qué con eso?" Ron se incorporó, viéndose abruptamente más interesado en la conversación. "¿Crees que _lo es_?"

"No sé", admitió Hermione. Se inclinó con avidez en dirección de Ron. Había estado pensando mucho sobre esto durante la semana pasada y estaba ansiosa de compartir su teoría con alguien. "Todo parece encajar, ¿no? Esta misteriosa profecía que tiene algo que ver con Harry y Voldemort ,– Ron, - - trató de matar a Harry cuando era un bebé. Tal vez porque esta profecía había sido revelada y Voldemort quería asegurarse de que todas las amenazas en su contra fuesen eliminadas. Y tú has dicho que antes de que Harry venga aquí, Dumbledore personalmente lo recogerá y lo llevará a alguna parte porque hay algo que tienen que hacer -¿Qué tal si se trata de localizar la profecía? "

"¿Tú crees?" Ron se veía como si se hubiera tragado una cuba de gusanos ciegos extra-inquietos. "No lo sé..." Hermione lo miró con dureza, y él corrigió. "Bueno, si la profecía fue destruida en el Ministerio, ¿cómo podría Harry escucharla?, Y si hay otro registro de la misma, ¿por qué tú-sabes-quien no fue tras él en lugar de ir por la del Departamento de Misterios? habría sido más fácil obtenerla "

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Ron había encontrado una falla en su lógica. Estaba _pensando_. Estaba _creciendo_."Bueno, tal vez tú-sabes-quien no sabía del otro registro. O tal vez Dumbledore conoce al vidente que hizo la profecía original y lleva a Harry a verle." Ron todavía parecía dudoso, pero Hermione insistía en la certeza de que tenía razón. Era la única respuesta que tenía sentido. "Vamos, Ron, sé que este 'negocio del Elegido' suena como un montón de basura, pero parece tener sentido. Simplemente parece encajar en Harry, ¿no te parece? "

"Sí" asintió Ron. En su rostro se reflejaron los pensamientos de Hermione: no quería que Harry fuera el Elegido. Si él o Hermione lograban una vida, Harry debiera de ser bendecido también con una vida, pero lejos, muy lejos del Mago que lo había arrancado tan cruelmente de sus padres. Harry merecía un poco de paz y tranquilidad en su vida, y ahora parecía que todavía estaba destinado a soportar desafíos más grandes y mortales. Ron se apoyó contra la pared, mirando al techo. Había un hueco poco profundo en el techo, donde anteriormente había embestido La Quaffle. "Harry Potter, 'El Elegido'", afirmó, saboreando cada palabra como si las probara en su boca. Una torcida sonrisa volvió a la cara de Ron. "Suena mucho mejor que 'El niño que vivió', ¿no te parece?"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. "Creo", confirmó.

"Le hace parecer más viejo", continuó Ron alegremente, como si estuvieran discutiendo un nuevo apodo para Harry en lugar de su destino en la guerra más atroz en la historia de la magia. "Estamos creciendo, tú sabes."

"Lo sé" admitió Hermione. Sus ojos habían aterrizado sin querer, en la curva más fuerte y más definida de la mandíbula de Ron, y se preguntó si él ya se afeitaba, y qué se sentiría deslizar la mano en su rostro. "Estamos creciendo".

Ron rápidamente se puso serio. Siempre necesitaba romper la insoportable tensión con una broma o chiste, pero a diferencia de los gemelos, siempre volvía al tema de conversación. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"Tenemos que esperar a que venga a nosotros", dijo Hermione inmediatamente. "Siempre que hemos tratado de obligarlo a decir o hacer algo, simplemente nos grita y se va de nosotros con muy mal humor. No quiero que vuelva a suceder." Sintió su corazón enfermarse a la memoria de la cerrada, furiosa y dolorosa expresión en el rostro de Harry. "Quiero que tenga un buen verano, tanto como pueda. Necesita sanar para poder seguir adelante con su vida."

De la rotura de sus desgastados pantalones tiró de un hilo y continuó: "No creo que Harry llegue a superar del todo la muerte de Cedric," reveló que en voz baja. "Nunca se perdonó, y como nunca lo aceptó, nunca lo superó. Simplemente se encona dentro de sí hasta que explota – y generalmente explota contra nosotros…", añadió con ironía. Ron acordó con una risa sarcástica. "-Y ahora que Sirius se ha ido y está todo esto de la profecía a la cual enfrentarse, no podemos tenerlo deprimido otra vez. Tiene que abrirse y hablar con nosotros".

"Espera" la interrumpió Ron con desconcierto. "¿Se supone que le dejaremos solo o vamos a atarlo y hacerle hablar?"

Ella repasó mentalmente lo que acababa de decir, y sacudió la cabeza tristemente. Como de costumbre, cuando empezaba a dar sus conjeturas, tenían absolutamente ningún sentido. "No sé", admitió. Miró a Ron suplicante. Él comprendía a Harry en un nivel que ella nunca aspiraría alcanzar. "¿Qué piensas tú?"

Momentáneamente sorprendido de que Hermione estuviera pidiendo su opinión, Ron tomó un minuto para pensar. "Creo que tenemos que esperar", dijo al final. "Ver en qué estado de ánimo se encuentra. Si todavía está enfadado, vamos a esperar. Si se ve mejor, hablaremos."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza lenta y pensativamente. Parecía un buen plan. Nunca se puede planear una conversación antes de tiempo - había intentado y fallado miserablemente en cada ocasión. No se sabía de qué humor estaría Harry cuando llegara. Sólo tenía que esperar. Sin embargo, Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar: "¿Crees que todavía está enfadado?"

"Bueno, no," dijo Ron nerviosamente. "Se veía mejor, ¿no? ¿Acaso se puso de mal humor después del incidente en el Ministerio?"

"También estaba en estado de shock. Apenas dijo una palabra a nadie", señaló Hermione en voz baja. "Sirius era tan importante para él, y cuando él murió, fue -"

"- Fue como si hubiese perdido a su mamá y papá una vez más" concluyó Ron abatido.

"Pobre Harry" Hermione suspiró al acordar.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en silencio mientras Hermione continuaba deshilachando sus pantalones y Ron reanudaba su nervioso lanzamiento de la Quaffle. Observó a Ron furtivamente. Ya que estaban discutiendo algo tan imprescindible para la supervivencia de su mundo, Hermione no quería traer a plática algo tan trivial, sin embargo ese 'algo' le estaba carcomiendo: No fue Ron quien le dijo que Harry vendría a la Madriguera; sino que se enteró por la mañana en el desayuno, cuando muy casualmente la señora Weasley se lo comentó como si ella ya lo supiera. La Sra. Weasley había estado tan sorprendida como Hermione al descubrir que no había sido enterada; ambas creían o asumían que Ron le hubiera informado inmediatamente. Al parecer, Dumbledore le había informado de la visita de Harry el mismo día en que la carta de Hermione había llegado. Si Ron sabía, entonces ¿por qué no le dijo nada en la carta que había enviado de vuelta, en donde escuetamente le comunicaba que podía venir tan pronto como pudiera? Hermione no estaba enojada de que Ron le hubiese ocultado algo. Estaba confundida. Él no acostumbraba guardarle en secreto algo tan importante. Por lo general, ella era la primera en saber cuándo Harry finalmente era liberado de sus parientes muggles.

Pero eso no importaba. Estaba siendo egoísta. Tenía que centrarse en Harry. Sus ojos se dispararon de nuevo al rostro preocupado y extrañamente pensativo de Ron. Y, por supuesto, tenía que centrarse en Ron también. Tenía que asegurarse de que sus dos mejores amigos eran atendidos. No podía hacer nada por Harry en el momento, por lo que toda su energía se centraría en Ron. Y eso significaba que necesitaba hacer un gran sacrificio en su nombre. Respirando profundamente, Hermione sonrió a Ron. "¿Sabes?, le daré una oportunidad al Quidditch y lo intentaré."

La sonrisa que estalló en la cara de Ron hizo que valieran la pena esas dos incómodas horas que estuvo sobre el palo de la escoba. "¡Está bien!" Gritó Ron animadamente.

**0o0o0**

"Buenos días" saludó Hermione cuando Ginny y ella bajaban por las escaleras y entraban a la cocina. El saludo solo logró un distraído 'Hola' puesto que la Sra. Weasley estaba repartiendo salchichas de la sartén. Sin embargo, Ron, le devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo al dejar de lado el _Diario el Profeta_ que había estado ojeando. Sus ojos fueron de inmediato a la primera página, pero Ron sacudió la cabeza para tranquilizarla. Nadie había muerto todavía. Sonrió con alivio. Ayer, ella leía el periódico y lo tranquilizaba a él. Era bueno saber que hacía lo mismo por ella

Se sentó en la silla frente a él y tomó el jugo. Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione, balanceando su pelo cuidadosamente peinado por encima del hombro. Ellas podían haber bajado antes, si Hermione no hubiese tenido que esperar a que Ginny terminara de arreglarse. Hermione sabía que Ginny no iba tras de Harry - tenía un novio - pero no le hacía daño verse un poco más agradable que de costumbre.

La señora Weasley tal vez esperaba a Harry para el desayuno, porque había hecho casi el doble de comida de la que acostumbraba; siempre alimentaba a Harry lo más humanamente posible. Todos estaban muy conscientes de que Harry no recibía un suministro adecuado de alimentos mientras que estaba con los Dursley. Conociendo a Harry, muy probablemente había estado viviendo las últimas dos semanas, de rancios Pasteles de Caldero y de ranas de chocolate ligeramente blandas. "A comer", la Sra. Weasley le instó animosamente cuando colocó un plato de salchichas y huevos revueltos sobre la mesa. "El tocino estará listo en un minuto", añadió antes de volver al bullicio de la estufa.

Ron levantó feliz el plato que su madre acababa de colocar en la mesa y se sirvió un montón en su plato ya sobrecargado. Atrapó la mirada de desaprobación de Hermione y amablemente le dio a una muy buena porción de huevos. Estaba en tan buen estado de ánimo como para hacerle una ágil réplica. "Come", le dijo muy alegremente. "Necesitarás fuerzas para jugar Quidditch de nuevo."

"¿Jugaste Quidditch?" Ginny interrumpió con gran sorpresa. Sonrió con complicidad a Hermione. Sabía muy bien por qué Hermione lo había hecho.

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó un abundante bocado de huevo. "Eso hizo," Ron respondió por ella. "Tendrías que haberla visto, Gin, en realidad no es tan mala. "

_Eso_ era una mentira absoluta. Si había dos cosas en este mundo en las que Hermione era evidentemente terrible, era el Quidditch y el Ajedrez. Casualmente, se trataba de dos cosas en las que Ron era bueno. "No le hagas caso Ginny" Hermione por fin habló. "Estuve espantosa."

"Vamos," dijo Ron de manera alentadora. Probablemente sólo estaba feliz de ver su juego de Quidditch, porque lo hacía sentir infinitamente mejor acerca de sus propias habilidades. "Casi me anotaste una vez."

"¿Te refieres a cuando _Fleur_ salió al jardín, y te _resbalaste_ de tu escoba, y _milagrosamente_ lograste aferrarte a ella para _salvar tu vida_ y tomar la Quaffle?- Sí, entonces estuve brillante" replicó Hermione. Si Fleur no hubiera sido la causa por la que Ron casi caía, en realidad habría estado muy impresionada; fue la atrapada más impresionante que le había visto hacer. Por supuesto, no era difícil jugar extraordinariamente cuando tu adversario era absoluta basura

"Si iban a jugar, deberían habérmelo dicho", dijo Ginny con mal humor. Saltó hacia adelante para recuperar un pedazo de tocino que la Sra. Weasley acababa de colocar sobre la mesa antes de que Ron pudiera robarlos todos. "Si voy a ser Cazadora, necesito toda la práctica que pueda tener."

"No se puede jugar con un número impar," Ron le recordó. Ginny todavía parecía enojada, así que Ron siguió a toda prisa para apaciguarla. "Una vez que Harry llegue, todos podemos jugar. Querrá volar tanto como tú, después de todo lo que pasó con esa -mujer- Umbridge," Hermione sospechaba que Ron habría utilizado una palabra _diferente_, si su madre no estuviera tan cerca como para escucharle, "Le confiscó su escoba durante todo el año. Luego, cuando finalmente la tuvo de vuelta, tenía que irse con esos mugrosos muggles".

Hermione frunció el ceño. Había esperado que lo de ayer fuese un evento único. No le apetecía mucho la idea de jugar Quidditch todos los días. Lo había hecho sólo para lograr que la desolación en el rostro de Ron desapareciera. Pero si Harry era tan miserable como lo había sido después de la muerte de Sirius, y si Ron se ponía otra vez tan abrumado por los problemas del mundo - suspiró Hermione. Tenía la sensación de que estaría jugando un montón de Quidditch este verano.

"¡Oye, mamá!" Ron protestó al tomar el plato de tocino, pero encontrarlo vacío. Debió haber olvidado que, hacía unos segundos, se había metido las tres cuartas partes del mismo en su garganta. "¡Ya no hay tocino!"

"Bueno, vas a tener que conformarte con lo que comiste ", replicó la señora Weasley desinteresadamente. "Ya has comido lo suficiente como para llenar un hipogrifo."

Ron estiró el cuello para examinar la estufa. "¡Tienes otra sartén llena! Tráela - - por favor" añadió, cuando vio nuevamente la mirada de desaprobación de Hermione.

"Eso no es para ti, es para Harry. Estoy haciéndole una bandeja. Se ve terriblemente mal alimentado, como de costumbre."

"¡Puedes hacerle un poco más cuando llegue! No vas a guard- -" Ron habló interrumpiendo a su madre, pero se detuvo cuando su cerebro le ordenó cerrar la boca. "Un momento - - ¿qué quieres decir con 'mal alimentado, como de costumbre'? ¿Lo has _visto_?"

"Ahora, Ron, no te emociones, pero Harry llegó anoche. No te lo dije porque necesita un descanso - ¡Ron!" La señora Weasley regañó a Ron cuando se puso en pie. "¡Ron!" Lo intentó de nuevo, pero fue inútil. Ron ya estaba saltando por las escaleras.

Hermione rápidamente empujó su silla hacia atrás. Si Ron podría invadir la habitación de Harry, sin duda también ella podía hacerlo. "¿Vienes, Ginny?"

"No, subiré en un minuto" respondió Ginny antes de tomar otro bocado de huevo. Rápidamente bajó el tenedor para poder correr sus dedos por el cabello. Hermione sonrió en señal de gratitud, por mucho que Ginny quisiera ver a Harry, sabía que los tres necesitaban un minuto a solas. Sin perder más tiempo, Hermione tomó tres escalones a la vez para alcanzar a Ron.

"Ron, dijo entre dientes en señal de advertencia cuando giró en la esquina y lo vio frente a la puerta del cuarto de Fred y George. Ella y Ron, el día anterior habían ayudado a la señora Weasley a prepararlo para Harry, por lo tanto, sabían que estaría ahí. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras después de él. "Ron, cállate, aún podría estar dormido -"

Como de costumbre, Ron no le prestó atención. Golpeó la puerta con la fuerza y gentileza de un Graphorn. Hermione hizo una mueca. Si Harry no se había despertado antes, sin duda ya lo estaba. En el momento en que ella llegó a la puerta, Ron ya había entrado a la habitación y había abierto las cortinas que estaban alrededor de la antigua cama de Fred. Harry ya estaba sentado muy erguido, probablemente alertado por el golpeteo de la puerta. Sus ojos los entornaba para bloquear la deslumbrante luz del sol que lo estaba cegando. Se cubrió la luz con una mano, y buscó desesperadamente sus anteojos con la otra. "¿Quesloquepasa?" murmuró soñoliento.

Hermione sólo podía sonreír. _Oh Harry_. Era muy bueno verlo de nuevo. Incluso sentado, se notaba que había crecido más que Ron en los últimos quince días. A pesar de lo que la señora Weasley había dicho en el comedor, Hermione no pensaba que se viera desnutridos en lo más mínimo. De hecho, se veía mejor que nunca. Finalmente había perdido esa dura, apretada y enferma apariencia que había tenido durante el último año: Harry había crecido. Hermione sólo podía esperar que también hubiese crecido mentalmente. Si iba a salir adelante con la pérdida de Sirius, y a lidiar con el rápido aumento de actividad Mortífaga, necesitaba toda la madurez que pudiera obtener.

Ron, sin embargo, decidió mostrar su cariño a Harry de otra manera. "¡No sabíamos que ya estabas aquí!" Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, cariñosamente le dio a Harry un coscorrón en la cabeza. Ron se veía como si estuviera lloviendo galeones y las ranas de chocolate.

"¡Ron, no le pegues!" Hermione increpó en tono de reproche cuando vio a Harry hacer una mueca de dolor. Ron rodó los ojos mientras que Harry finalmente encontraba sus gafas y se las ponía. Tomó un rato de rápido parpadeo antes de que Harry pudiera finalmente enfocarlos. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, misma que Ron devolvió rápidamente.

"¿Todo bien? "

"Nunca he estado mejor ", dijo Harry, frotándose la parte superior de la cabeza y cayendo de nuevo en las almohadas. "¿Y Ustedes?"

"Nada mal" dijo Ron, sacando más de una caja de cartón y sentándose en ellas. "¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Mamá nos acaba de decir!"

Hermione observaba la plática con una pequeña y ligera sonrisa de melancolía. A veces, en un oscuro rincón de su mente, estaba secretamente celosa de la relación entre Harry y Ron. Ella había tenido que ganarse su amistad, mientras que los dos se habían elegido mutuamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ron había entrado en un compartimiento, y eso había sido todo. A excepción de su pelea en el cuarto año, habían sido inseparables desde entonces. Ella, en cambio, tuvo frecuentes enfrentamientos con los dos - , bueno, con Ron _mucho_, mucho más que con Harry - e incluso a veces se sentía un poco extraña y excluida, sobre todo cuando discutían con fervor acerca de Quidditch o se quedaban boquiabiertos ante las chicas. A veces era difícil ser la única mujer en una amistad tan unida como la que compartía con Harry y Ron. Ella no los cambiaría por nada del mundo, por supuesto, pero sin duda ellos no le facilitaban nada las cosas.

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Hermione se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama de Harry. No tenía tiempo para analizar su amistad con Harry y Ron, y de todas formas, no importaba. Se quedaría con ellos hasta el final, no importara qué. Lo que debería estar haciendo, era tratar de averiguar lo que Harry necesitaba ahora. Al final del curso pasado, Ron le había insistido con vehemencia que no debía acercarse a Harry con lo de Sirius, pero parecía estar mucho más centrado ahora. No había rastro del chico mal humorado y angustiado en que Harry se había transformado el año anterior. Este Harry estaba dispuesto a hablar racionalmente sobre lo que había sucedido. Ella sólo tenía que encontrar la mejor manera de abordarlo.

"¿Cómo estás, Hermione? "

"Oh, estoy bien" dijo Hermione con cuidado, tratando de leer la cara de Harry. Por lo general, Harry era un chico muy expresivo, pero desde los horrores del pasado año y sus débiles intentos en Oclumancia, se había vuelto más difícil de averiguar. Mientras que todo lo que Ron sentía se mostraba claramente en su rostro y en sus ojos, las verdaderas emociones de Harry corrían un poco más profundas.

Hermione llevó muy cuidadosamente su conversación, aunque Harry estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo dirigiendo la discusión fuera de Sirius o de otros temas relacionados con la profecía. Ginny y la entrada de Fleur también contribuyeron a los esfuerzos de Harry, pero por suerte el tema de Fleur trajo a Tonks, lo que condujo directamente a Sirius. Hermione no tuvo el coraje de traer el tema de Sirius directamente, pero cuando dijo 'él', Harry supo a quién se refería – así que, no comenzó rápidamente a atacarse de huevos revueltos la boca porque se hubiese sentido de repente extremadamente hambriento. Para ese momento, Ginny había salido, sin embargo, la conversación había muerto, y Harry estaba comiendo en completo silencio su desayuno a un ritmo mucho más lento. Ron seguía mirando pensativo por la puerta mientras comía algo del desayuno de Harry. Hermione rodó los ojos cuando empezó a examinar la cantidad de cajas que Fred y George habían dejado atrás. Parecía como si Ron sólo pensara en comida y chicas. _Patán_.

Sintiendo que alguien tenía que decir _algo_ para llegar al tema tan temido, Hermione cogió el primer elemento que encontró en una caja. "¿Qué es esto?", le dio la vuelta en su mano con curiosidad. Parecía un pequeño telescopio.

"No lo sé", dijo Ron, finalmente arrancando sus ojos de la puerta, "pero si Fred y George lo dejaron aquí, es porque probablemente no está listo para la tienda de bromas, así que ten cuidado."

Hermione siguió cuidadosamente el consejo de Ron - sabía lo peligroso que podrían ser los productos de Fred y George - hasta que ocurrió algo que cambió todo: ella no tuvo que traer a tema la profecía. Harry lo hizo solito. En primer lugar les reveló con total naturalidad que tomaría clases privadas con Dumbledore, lo que confirmaba la teoría de Hermione. Si Dumbledore quería enseñarle a Harry en privado, era por algo de máxima importancia: vencer a tú-sabes-quién. Dumbledore debía saber que Harry tenía que ser 'el Elegido' para hacerlo. Por la forma en que Ron la miró después de enterarse de la noticia, debió de haber pensado en eso también. Harry ciertamente no parecía estar enfadado, lo que significaba que probablemente estaría dispuesto a compartir con ellos lo que había sucedido con Dumbledore. Esta era la apertura que había estado esperando.

Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, Harry lo hizo otra vez. Lo llevó todo por sí mismo. Dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor, y fijó sus ojos en los utensilios. La expresión de su rostro tenía el aspecto que había tenido cuando se había enfrentado con el Colacuerno húngaro. "No sé exactamente por qué va a ser él quien me dé lecciones, pero creo que debe ser por la profecía." Ella y Ron se congelaron al momento, disparándose el uno al otro una mirada, antes de centrarse en Harry. _Esto era_. "Ya saben, la que estaban tratando de robar en el Ministerio ", agregó Harry innecesariamente, como si los tres discutieran por docenas de profecías en forma regular.

"Nadie sabía lo que decía, de todos modos" dijo Hermione rápidamente. "Se hizo añicos."

"Aunque el Profeta diga -" comenzó Ron, pero Hermione le hizo callar a toda prisa. No estaban haciendo las cosas más fáciles a Harry por interrumpirlo. Él tenía que decir lo que tenía que decir y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, antes de que perdiera la calma. Hermione podía decir por la mirada en sus ojos, que las noticias eran cualquier cosa, menos buenas.

"El Profeta tiene razón", dijo Harry. Por último, hizo acopio de valor para mirarlos. Hermione sabía que tenía mirada de terror, pero no pudo poner un pretexto de calma, Estaba demasiado absorta en lo que Harry iba a decir. Ron, por otro lado, parecía ansiosamente positivo, olvidándose por completo del miedo que exudaba el otro día cuando Hermione le había dicho esta misma teoría. "Esa bola de vidrio que se estrelló no era el único registro de la profecía. Escuché todo el asunto en la oficina de Dumbledore. Él fue a quien se le hizo la profecía, así que él me transmitió lo que decía," Harry respiró profundamente, "parece que yo soy el que tiene que acabar con Voldemort... Al menos, decía que ninguno de los dos podría vivir mientras el otro siguiera con vida."

Los tres se miraron el uno al otro en silencio durante un momento. Hermione supo por instinto que se trataba de un momento decisivo de su amistad. Este era un punto en que todo cambiaba, y no había vuelta atrás. Uno de ellos tenía una tarea por delante terriblemente peligrosa, y desde que los tres estaban conectados de manera irrevocable, ahora todos ellos tenían un trabajo que hacer. Hermione lo supo desde el comienzo de la guerra, pero ahora estaba segura. Los tres tenían que salvar al mundo, ya que si Harry tenía que hacerlo, ella y Ron lo harían también. El destino del mundo descansaba sobre los hombros de esos tres estudiantes de sexto año. Hermione apretó el telescopio que tenía en la mano como si de eso dependiera su vida. Era un pensamiento muy aterrador.

¡PLAM!

Hermione abrió la boca para dejar salir un grito de dolor cuando algo pequeño, redondo, y duro, chocó fuertemente en su ojo derecho, pero se atragantó con la nube de humo negro y espeso que había surgido repentinamente. Oyó tanto a Harry como a Ron gritar su nombre, pero ahora estaba tosiendo demasiado como para responder. El humo parecía como si estuviera obstruyendo cada vía de sus pulmones. Aun tosiendo, salió del humo, agarrando el telescopio y pateándose mentalmente. Ron le había advertido que algo así sucedería. Ambos estaban abiertamente asustados, pero luego, sus labios temblaban, se divertían, ya que tenían un buen cuadro de ella. Por la forma en que su ojo le palpitaba, Hermione sabía que tenía que ser todo un espectáculo. "Lo apreté, y - ¡me golpeó!", dijo sin aliento al explicar. Y con seguridad, ellos ahora vieron un pequeño puño con un resorte largo saliendo desde el telescopio. Hermione gimió. Ahora muy probablemente tenía un ojo amoratado.

"No te preocupes", dijo Ron, claramente tratando de no reírse, "Mamá arreglará eso. Es buena curando lesiones menores".

Pero a Hermione no le importaba su estúpido ojo morado. Harry había admitido algo que necesitaba una gran cantidad de atención y cuidado. "Oh, bueno, ¡eso no importa ahora!" dijo Hermione a toda prisa. "Harry, ¡oh, Harry ... " volvió a caer en el borde de la cama, y los tres se sentaron en fila, todos compartiendo la misma expresión de asombro y miedo. " Nos preguntábamos, cuando volvimos del Ministerio… Obviamente, no te queríamos decir nada, pero con lo que dijo Lucius Malfoy acerca de la profecía, como era acerca de ti y Voldemort, bueno, pensamos que podía llegar a ser algo como eso… Oh, Harry… ¿no estás asustado?"

"No tanto como antes," dijo Harry tranquilizadoramente." Cuando la escuché por primera vez, sí lo estaba..." Eso sin duda explicaba la atormentada y asustadiza mirada que Harry había tenido después de su 'aventura' en el Ministerio. "Pero ahora, parece como si siempre hubiera sabido que lo tendría que enfrentar al final…"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero ahora era el turno de Ron para hablar. "Cuando escuchamos que Dumbledore te había ido a buscar en persona, pensamos que te podía haber dicho o mostrado algo con respecto a la profecía" dijo Ron con impaciencia. "Y estábamos en lo correcto, ¿No? No te estaría dando clases si pensara que estás condenado, no perdería su tiempo… ¡Debe pensar que tienes una oportunidad!"

"Es cierto" respondió Hermione, aunque secretamente se preguntaba si había alguna forma en que pudiese obligar a Ron a tomar algún tipo de formación en sensibilidad, de manera que _al fin_ pudiera aprender un poco de tacto. Harry no tenía por qué escuchar que Dumbledore podía haber pensado que estaba condenado, tal y cual Ron había tenido la delicadeza de decirlo. Pero ya tendría la oportunidad de regañar a Ron más tarde. Se movió con avidez hacia sus dos mejores amigos con el fin de continuar su conversación. "Me pregunto qué te enseñará, Harry. Magia defensiva realmente avanzada, probablemente ... poderosos contramaleficios… contrahechizos ... tal vez incluso procedimientos de Animago, lo cual podría ser una útil habilidad el tener... o tal vez aprenderás a aparecerte tempranamente ... " Ron estaba asintiendo con la cabeza en común acuerdo con todos los procedimientos que figuraban en la defensiva lista de Hermione, pero Harry se veía felizmente preocupado como para escucharla. Aún así, ella siguió. "...y encantamientos evasivos en general", concluyó Hermione. Dejó escapar un suspiro. "Bueno, al menos sabes de una clase que estarás llevando este curso, eso es una más que Ron y yo. Me pregunto cuándo vendrán nuestros resultados de los TIMOS."

Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a plantear este tema; atender a Harry había sido su prioridad este verano. Ahora que había puesto un poco de cuidado, bien podía dirigirse a otra de sus principales preocupaciones: sus calificaciones. Pero entonces Harry les informó casi de manera casual que los resultados de los TIMOS llegaban ese día, y entonces Voldemort voló por completo de su mente. _Ya van a llegar_. Su futuro en Hogwarts se determinaría _ya_. Hermione inmediatamente bajó corriendo por las escaleras con su corazón latiendo fuertemente; las lechuzas generalmente llegaban temprano en la mañana, por lo que pudieron haber llegado mientras estaba arriba con Harry y Ron. La señora Weasley podía tener los resultados _ahora mismo_ en su mano. Se encogió al pensar que bajó de un salto los últimos cuatro escalones y aterrizó con un sonoro golpe.

La señora Weasley se asustó, y la espátula que sostenía ansiosa en su mano, salió volando. Fleur, que estaba mirando su taza de té con aire taciturno, también miró hacia arriba con sobresalto, mientras que Ginny, después de haber crecido en este hogar y estar muy acostumbrada a los ruidos fuertes, levantó la mirada al pasar. Sólo se vio un poco asustada al ver la cara de Hermione. "¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?"

"Harry la golpeó," dijo Ron impasible cuando salió de detrás de Hermione. "En serio. Nunca había visto nada igual. Sólo agarró vuelo y -" Empezó a hacer una demostración, pero Hermione agitó la mano con ansiedad para que se callara.

"Fred y George", explicó Hermione desinteresadamente. "Señora Weasley - -"

"Debí haberlo imaginado," le interrumpió la tronando la lengua en desaprobación. "Pensé que habían llevado ya todos sus productos con ellos, pero supongo que se olvidaron de algunos". Empujó a Hermione a una silla vacía y se sumergió en el estante donde guardaba sus libros de cocina y otros libros de hechizos del hogar. "Yo lo arreglaré para ti en un santiamén. Permíteme que encuentro el- -"

"Sra. Weasley, ¿Ha llegado alguna lechuza trayéndonos algo?" Hermione interrumpió precipitadamente, dando vueltas en su silla para mirar con ansiedad a la mujer.

"¿Lechuzas? No, querida, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?" Preguntó la señora Weasley mientras acomodaba su libro _Ayudante del curandero_ a su alcance.

Hermione solo podía dejar escapar un suave gemido de preocupación anticipada cuando se dio media vuelta para mirar por la ventana y explorar los cielos. La Sra. Weasley debió haberse vuelto a apelar a su hijo, porque Ron habló por Hermione. "Los resultados de los TIMOS", afirmó como si fuera todo lo que tenía que decir para explicar el extraño comportamiento de Hermione. Ginny soltó un conocido "Ah" de entendimiento, mientras la señora Weasley asentía con la cabeza y abría la guía medicinal en la página correcta. Fleur, por el contrario, parecía completamente desconcertada y aburrida, todo al mismo tiempo. Ron luchaba por no rodar los ojos al ver a Hermione mirando por la ventana, luchando valientemente y preparándose para defenderse de una implosión anticipada. "Hermione, todo irá _bien_. Eres _tú_".

"Tú no sabes que - ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que me costaría el error de traducción que cometí en Runas Antiguas? ¡Voy a tener suerte si alcanzo una A en el examen!" Hermione le recordó. "Y luego, por supuesto, yo estaba distraída durante el examen de Astronomía ya que Umbridge atacaba al pobre de Hagrid - Además, Harry se desplomó en el de Historia de la Magia, así que no terminé mi último ensayo correctamente -"

"Querida, si quieres que te arregle ese ojo, vas a tener que quedarte quieta", dijo la Sra. Weasley exasperada. Hermione había estado jugueteando nerviosamente con las piernas, agarrándose muy fuertemente al borde de su asiento, balanceándose con ansiedad de lado a lado. Se puso rígida en un vano intento de mantenerse quieta, pero Ron, sintiendo la energía nerviosa que todavía estaba exudando, le puso con rudeza la mano en su cabeza para que ya no la moviera. Ahora Hermione no podía mover la cabeza, aunque lo intentara. Tras agradecer a su hijo, la señora Weasley realizó una doble comprobación del encantamiento. "Cierra los ojos" le ordenó.

Hermione obedeció, y después del conjuro silencioso, algo cálido y tranquilizador golpeó el ojo de Hermione. Esperó para abrir sus expectantes ojos hasta que el hormigueo se disipó. Cuatro caras curiosas le miraban, Ron torcía el cuello por encima de su hombro para ver su rostro correctamente. "¿Qué?" preguntó nerviosamente.

"Aun está ahí", explicó Ginny, levantándose de su silla para inspeccionar los ojos de Hermione más de cerca.

"¿Qué?"

"Déjame intentarlo de nuevo", sugirió la señora Weasley. Repitieron el mismo procedimiento con los mismos resultados. "Bueno, eso es raro", murmuró la señora Weasley mientras hojeaba el capítulo sobre 'contusiones, cortes y abrasiones', buscando otro posible hechizo.

"¿Por qué no está funcionando?" Hermione preguntó, con un nervioso chillido en su voz.

"¿Va a tener que andar con ese ojo morado para siempre?" Ron le preguntó a su madre, su voz revelaba que se sentía claramente dividido entre la preocupación y la diversión. Era una situación bastante graciosa. Pero Hermione no creía que le fuera a causar gracia de nuevo. Apartó la cabeza de Ron para darle una mirada de reproche. "No es que te veas tan mal", Ron corrigió a toda prisa. No deseaba ni poquito irritarla cuando se encontraba en este estado. Cada vez que se molestaba, no se sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación. "Te queda bien", mintió horriblemente.

Hermione cerró los ojos otra vez con disgusto. _Genial_. Andar así con un brillante ojo morado no iba a hacer que Ron se enamorara de ella más pronto. Era difícil para un chico amar a una chica que se parecía a un mapache. Con un suspiro, abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver que Ron miraba ansioso hacia la ventana por encima de su hombro. Él estaba tan nervioso como ella por los resultados de los TIMOS. Levantó una mano para tocarse el ojo hinchado, y el estómago se le revolvió ante la idea de descubrir que había fallado en todas las materias. _Genial_, repitió con furia. Estas vacaciones pintaban para ser simplemente _geniales_.

**0o0o0**

Pero las vacaciones realmente llegaron a ser geniales. Hubo un poco más de Quidditch y 'Flema' para el gusto de Hermione, y la frecuente actividad Mortífaga puso sin duda, un pesado amortiguador en esos días festivos, pero aparte de eso, la vida continuaba. Ella todavía estaba en uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo, con sus personas favoritas en el mundo. Había aún una gran cantidad de risas y diversión por tener; aunque los momentos felices se vieran salpicados de malas noticias de hechos oscuros que pasaban en el mundo.

Con todo, el verano fue lo suficientemente agradable. Hermione estaba satisfecha con sus resultados de TIMOS, a pesar de que su "S" en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le molestaba de vez en cuando. Después de semanas, su ojo morado fue finalmente sanado gracias al excelente remedio de Fred. Harry fue nombrado capitán de Quidditch como ella esperaba, y Ron y ella todavía eran prefectos. El comportamiento de Malfoy, el otro día, en el Callejón Diagon, era sospechoso, pero difícilmente un motivo de alarma, si acaso le preguntaban.

Harry, por otro lado, estaba evidentemente en desacuerdo con ella y lo recalcaba con bastante vehemencia, lo cual se hizo aún más evidente cuando, el día antes de que comenzara el nuevo curso, salió de su habitación con sus túnicas de Quidditch todas sucias, y una expresión en su rostro algo temperamental y perturbadora, tal y cual la había traído durante todo el año pasado.

Ron y Hermione vieron a Harry salir, con una ligera expresión de comprensión. "Caray," dijo Ron finalmente. Se volvió hacia Hermione. "¿Eso cuenta como mal humor?"

"No" respondió Hermione. "Cuenta como molestia." Se echó hacia atrás en el alféizar de la ventana, con la traducción de Runas Antiguas olvidada en su regazo. Harry no se equivocaba muy a menudo sobre este tipo de cosas. "¿Malfoy podría estar tramando algo?"

"No" dijo Ron inmediatamente. "Es cierto que está molesto por lo de su papá, pero no es un mortífago. Malfoy tendría que ser tan buen mago como Harry si deseara unírseles tan joven."

"Está muy cerca del primer lugar", Hermione le dijo en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio pensativamente.

"¿En _serio_?" Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto. "¿Es mejor que _yo_?"

"Fue el segundo en el primer año, ¿recuerdas?" Hermione le recordó. No podía arriesgarse a sonar como si le estuviese aconsejando, no tenía nada que ver con el tema. "Ya sabes, si sólo _te_ aplicaras un poco más, le ganarías a Malfoy en cada materia."

"No," Ron agitó la mano con pereza. "Tú acaba con él, eso es igual de bueno." Hermione le reconoció con una sonrisa. Estaba completa y absolutamente de acuerdo. Realmente disfrutaba patear a Malfoy en clases. "Y yo tengo el Quidditch para darle una paliza", añadió Ron alegremente cuando reanudó sus intentos por enderezar las ramas de la cola de su escoba. "Aparte, no necesito más clases." Hizo una pausa, cuando su mano estaba a punto de colocar en su lugar una rama particularmente torcida. "Oye, ¡tal vez no pasó ninguno de sus TIMOS!" sugirió brillantemente. "¡Tal vez, ni siquiera esté en la escuela este curso! "

"Por supuesto que estará en Hogwarts. Lo vimos hacerse medidas para sus nuevos trajes en el Callejón Diagon, ¿recuerdas?"

"Trajes de vestir", corrigió Ron. "¡Tal vez necesita trajes de vestir nuevos, porque tiene que andar ahora con su mami todo el tiempo, puesto que ha sido expulsado!" predijo alegremente.

Hermione se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Había una razón por la que Ron había recibido una D en adivinación. "Si no pasas tus TIMOS, no te expulsan," Hermione le informó. "Uno va y discute sus opciones con el Jefe de Casa. Dumbledore no saca a cualquier estudiante, a menos que sea por una muy buena razón." Ron se miraba tan amargado de solo pensar que tenía que aguantar a Malfoy una vez más, que Hermione rápidamente pensó en algo para alegrarlo. "Pero no sabemos qué materias pasó, así que hay una buena posibilidad de que no vayamos a tener tantas clases con él."

"¿Tú crees?" Ron se miró mucho más optimista. A lo mejor pasaría el año sin tratar de darle un puñetazo en los 'huevos' a ese bastardo. Ron negó con la cabeza. Incluso si Malfoy dejaba Hogwarts, seguiría con el deseo de vomitar babosas sobre él. "Bueno, no voy a estar en pociones, al menos una clase no tendré con él." Ron marcó una palomita en el aire con el dedo. "Y el idiota no querrá tomar 'Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras' – porque lo que desea es estudiar Artes Oscuras - -de modo que se suma otra a la lista- ¿qué?" Se detuvo cuando vio la mirada de ansiedad en el rostro de Hermione." "¡Oh, diablos! - no me digas que todavía estás molesta por tus TIMOS, ¿Lo estás? "

"No" negó Hermione, pero su rostro expresaba lo contrario. "Me preguntaba si el Profesor Slughorn me permitirá estar en su clase".

Ron rodó los ojos con exasperación y reanudó el trabajo en su escoba. "Te lo permitirá," le aseguró no muy entusiasmado. "Tienes una 'S' "

"Pero Snape sólo acepta los grados 'E' para su clase. ¿Qué pasa si el profesor Slughorn hace lo mismo?" Hermione exigió con fastidio.

"_Ese_ era Snape," dijo Ron con énfasis. "El idiota grasiento vive en su propio mundo. Nadie hace las cosas como él. Slughorn te lo permitirá. Había que ser un idiota para no hacerlo."

"Pero -" Hermione vaciló, preguntándose si debía revelar la verdadera razón de su infelicidad con su calificación de DCAO. Ron la miró expectante, con la cara tan abierta, curiosa y confiada como siempre. Parecía más que nunca, al Ron con el que soñaba, el Ron que estaba dispuesto y listo para cambiar el estado de su relación. Si no podía decirle a Ron, no podía decírselo a nadie. "- fue la calificación más baja, Ron. Pensé que era uno de los exámenes en los que lo había hecho mejor, pero fue el grado más bajo. Incluso después del ED y de enfrentarme a los mortífagos, Defensa sigue siendo mi zona más débil, mientras que es la más fuerte para ti y Harry. Entonces, ¿Cómo-" Hermione se detuvo, sin saber cómo articular sus sentimientos. " ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles a Harry y a ti a enfrentarse a Voldemort si ... "

Se interrumpió, no queriendo traer nuevamente a tema el fiasco que fue en el Ministerio. Ya era suficiente con tenerla muy frecuentemente en sus sueños. Maliciosos y ceñudos magos, vestidos de oscuras ropas acechaban perpetuamente en su subconsciente, magos que se burlaban y carrasposamente pedían a la pequeña sangre-sucia que regresara para poder jugar; diciéndole que si era una sangre-sucia muy curiosa, estarían encantados de enseñarle todo. Luego, ella intentaría correr, pero por supuesto las piernas las sentiría tan pesadas como diez bolsas de toneladas de estiércol de dragón; luego tropezaría y caería rodando, sólo se detendría a tiempo para ver que una odiosa llama púrpura rayaba por el aire hasta golpearle directamente en su pecho. Entonces, ella se despertaba con un sobresalto, aferrándose a su pecho como si acabara de despertar en el Ministerio, sólo que esta vez Ron no estaba allí para abrazarla con fuerza y prometerle que todo iba a estar bien. Se tendía, entonces en la cama, solo escuchando la respiración poco profunda de Ginny y tratando en vano de repetirse que era sólo un sueño y que había muy pocas posibilidades de que alguna vez se volviera todo realidad.

Hermione estuvo casi muerta esa noche, y lo que era aún más aterrador que esa situación, era el hecho de que otras personas habían tenido que arriesgar sus vidas para salvar a su cuello. Neville tuvo que cargar con ella durante mucho tiempo. Podría fácilmente haber sido golpeado con una maldición asesina al tratar de ponerla a salvo. Harry, por supuesto, había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarla todo el tiempo, y si Ron hubiese estado en una mejor condición, hubiera estado allí con ellos, y bien sabía lo que hubiese hecho. Todos ellos podrían haber muerto al tratar de salvarla, Hermione no se lo hubiese perdonado. Mordiéndose los labios, miró Hermione a Ron, y en silencio terminó su pregunta con una sola mirada: _¿cómo puedo ayudarte a ti y a Harry a vencer a Voldemort, si apenas puedo cuidar de mí misma?_

"¿De _eso_ se trata todo esto?" Ron exclamó de inmediato con sincero asombro. Hermione asintió tímidamente, preguntándose si en realidad él sabía lo íntimo que este secreto era para ella. Rara vez expresaba dudas sobre ella para sí, y mucho menos a los demás. Decirle esto, realmente decía mucho sobre la profunda confianza que tenía en Ron.

Ron, siendo el amable patán que solía ser, se rió con incredulidad de una de las más profundas, grandes e inquietantes incertidumbres de Hermione. "Hermione, ¡estás loca!"

"Gracias, Ron. Ese tipo de palabras estimulantes son exactamente lo que necesitaba oír", espetó Hermione planamente, escondiendo hasta qué punto, su falta de tacto le divertía dentro de su sentimiento de confusión y duda.

Ron hizo caso omiso de su sarcasmo. "¡Una 'S' es aún fantástica!" Le recordó. "'Supera Expectativas', eres mejor que la mayoría. No eres tan buena como Harry, pero ¿quién lo es?, todavía estás terriblemente cerca". Dejó a un lado la escoba, caminó en dirección a Hermione y se colocó frente a ella. "He sido tu compañero todo el tiempo en el ED, así que sé mejor que nadie cuán buena eres. Si yo fuera un Mortífago, tú serías una de las últimas personas con las que querría enfrentarme".

_Eso no me detuvo de casi perder la vida en el Ministerio_, replicó Hermione interiormente. Miró dubitativamente a su regazo. Aún podía sentir los ojos de Ron en ella. "Y si sucede lo imposible y tú llegas a necesitar ayuda, Harry y yo estaremos allí", agregó con firmeza.

"Eso espero", dijo Hermione en voz baja. No podía dejar de preguntarse si en el curso de esta sangrienta guerra los tres se 'separarían', teniendo que forjar sus caminos completamente solos.

"Estaremos", reiteró Ron con firmeza. "Bueno, yo no puedo hablar por Harry - él tiene la costumbre de salir corriendo a enfrentar a Ya-sabes-quien por su cuenta, como siempre lo hace", corrigió la frase. Se inclinó hacia adelante para asegurarse de mantener la mirada de Hermione. Sus ojos azules brillaban de una manera que hacía que el tiempo se detuviera. "Pero _yo_, estaré allí."

Las palabras eran sencillas, pero el significado detrás de ellas, sin duda no lo era. Sus ojos, su voz, la expresión impasible y firme en su rostro - - el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba al sentir algo maravilloso picar detrás de sus ojos. Los tres habían compartido siempre una promesa mutua, tácita, para protegerse unos a otros a toda costa, pero nunca había sido dicha en voz alta. Ron se sacrificó en aquel tablero de ajedrez. Él había empujado a Harry y ella a un lado para que los dientes de Sirius se cerraran alrededor de su brazo en su lugar. Harry la agarró y la empujó para ponerla a salvo de los mortales cascos de los centauros, para que estos no la pisotearan a muerte. Hermione nunca había tenido la oportunidad de demostrar que era capaz de tener ese nivel de devoción, pero lo mostraba en sus ojos cada vez que trabajaba incansablemente en la biblioteca para que Harry y Ron se preparasen adecuadamente para los exámenes, o para enfrentar a Voldemort, o para cualquier batalla que tuvieran que luchar. Pero nunca lo había tenido que expresar en voz alta - - hasta ahora.

Ron le acababa de jurar que no importara lo que viniera este año escolar, él estaría cerca de ella contra viento y marea, y si caía, sería porque había puesto su vida por la de ella. Siempre supo que lo haría, pero tener esas palabras sonando tan tangiblemente en sus oídos, hacían que Hermione le amara más que nunca. Por supuesto, ella no quería que muriera, más bien deseaba saber que si ella tenía que morir, él iba a seguir adelante. Sin embargo, el hecho incontestable de que estaba perfectamente dispuesto a pagar el precio más alto por su seguridad, era de por sí, lo suficientemente elocuente, aunque nunca tuviera la oportunidad de demostrar su feroz fidelidad. Él se preocupaba tanto por ella, como ella se preocupaba de cuidarlo a él. Su corazón se hinchó físicamente, acortando así su respiración, pero Hermione sabía que a pesar de la falta de aire, tenía que decir algo para hacerle saber lo maravilloso que era, y que sus intenciones hacia ella eran devueltas con creces. "Y yo lo mismo haré por ti" dijo al fin con voz ronca, pero no evitó los ojos de su cara. La intensidad de su contacto visual selló el pacto para siempre: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban dispuestos a morir el uno por el otro.

Un escalofrío caliente surgía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta su coronilla, dejando en su mente una bruma cálida y gloriosa. Esta era magia, de la más impenetrable. Una parte de Hermione quería que Harry estuviera allí para compartir el aumento repentino de poder mágico, pero otra parte estaba inmensamente agradecida de que no fuese así. De alguna manera, se sentía bien este momento sólo entre ella y Ron.

"Por lo tanto - em-eh - sí-" Tartamudeó Ron. Su expresión mostraba que él también estaba experimentando estas poderosas emociones, pero que aún no tenía una idea clara de dónde provenían. "Así que – todo está bien". Se rascó atrás de su cabeza para ocultar una de sus rosadas orejas. "Entonces—eh - ¿bajamos a la lavandería?" Preguntó de repente. "Harry bajó su ropa. Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo".

Hermione contuvo el impulso de sacudir la cabeza y reír. Sólo Ron Weasley podía tener un momento potencialmente hermoso y romántico como el que acaban de compartir, y hablar de algo tan mundano como la lavandería. "Está bien" aceptó. "Tal vez deberíamos empezar a hacer las maletas."

"Sip, empacar ", coincidió Ron. Sin embargo, obviamente desconcertado, salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies, olvidándose de tomar su escoba junto con él. Hermione se quedó atrás, y pensativa abrazó su libro contra su pecho -. Ese era el mismo aspecto que Ron tuvo después de que ella lo besara, antes del primer partido de Quidditch el curso anterior. Se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo antes del primer partido de Quidditch de este año. Hermione dejó caer con agrado la barbilla en la parte superior de su libro, ya no podía ocultar una inusual risita. Ahora tenía una razón más para estar muy, pero muy ilusionada con su inminente regreso a Hogwarts.

**0o0o0**

El Diálogo con Harry en el dormitorio fue tomado de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. JK Rowling. Capítulo cinco: Un exceso de flema.

¡Gracias por leer! A continuación: Sí, lo has adivinado, el regreso a Hogwarts!

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Mis hermosos Nenes y Nenas, no olviden, me hacen feliz con sus reviews; así que… si quieren que felizmente traduzca el siguiente capítulo, dejen su comentario.**

**¡LOS QUIERO!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡No me pude resistir! **_

_**Estoy tan desesperada por avanzar en esta Serie que no puede evitar dejarles este capítulo; aunque estoy muy decepcionada por la falta de reviews, eso no me detendrá ni me desanimará porque sé que hay muchos otros que siempre están al pie del cañón conmigo, no necesito dar nombres, ellos ya se saben aludidos. Así que, bueno, basta de 'rollo' pasen y disfruten.**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0**

Los celos y el amor son hermanas.

_- Proverbio ruso_

**0o0o0o0**

"¡Maldita sea!" Ron rugió con irritación al evitar un montón de nerviosos y boquiabiertos 'primer año' que miraban con asombro a su alrededor. Casi chocaba con una de ellos, una pequeña que estaba extrañamente inclinada, examinando la alfombra. La niña, aparentemente, encontraba todo el tren, absoluta y totalmente fascinante. "No éramos tantos cuando teníamos esa edad", informó a Hermione con fastidio.

Hermione estaba bastante segura de que lo eran, pero no dijo una palabra. Simplemente sonrió con amabilidad a los estudiantes cuando pasaba a su lado, y continuó su camino por el pasillo. "Vamos a seguir adelante", dijo a Ron. "Casi terminamos."

Ron a regañadientes accedió. "Esto nos está llevando una _eternidad_", se quejó. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, les estaba tomando casi el doble de tiempo que se llevaban en patrullar el tren. No había ayudado que la reunión prefectos se llevara más tiempo del debido, por la larga y explícita explicación de las nuevas medidas de seguridad puestas en el castillo. Hermione estaba empezando a preguntarse si ella y Ron verían a Harry antes de llegar a Hogsmeade. "Juro-", continuó Ron airadamente, "que si _una persona más_ me pregunta acerca de Harry –"

Él cerró y golpeó los nudillos contra su palma para ilustrar su punto. La razón de que les estuviera tomando tanto tiempo patrullar, era porque la gente seguía saliendo de sus compartimentos, o llamándolos para interrogarlos acerca de Harry y preguntando si era el 'Elegido'. Después de la cuarta vez, Ron quiso ignorar a todos los estudiantes que trataron de hablar con ellos, pero Hermione no se lo permitió. ¿Qué tal si uno de esos estudiantes tenía un interés legítimo que debían cuidar?. No podía correr ese riesgo. Por todo lo que sabían, alguien había visto una figura sospechosa escabullirse en el tren. Hermione se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se abrazó para aliviar su tensión. Todo el aumento de seguridad en King's Cross la había puesto realmente incómoda. Era como si todo el mundo esperara que algo horrible ocurriera hoy.

"¡Ron!" Lavender Brown saludó alegremente desde el interior de su compartimiento e indicó que debía unirse a ella, Parvati y Padma.

Ron gimió. "No de nuevo", se quejó.

"¡Oigan!, ¡Hermione!, ¡Ron!" Seamus Finnigan asomó la cabeza fuera de su compartimento al otro lado del pasillo y dos puertas más abajo de la de Lavender. "¡Vengan aquí!"

Ron volvió a gruñir. Hermione rápidamente miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre sus compañeros de clase, evaluó la situación. Si alguien le preguntaba a Ron de nuevo sobre Harry, no le importaría si se trataba de un Gryffindor: seguramente recibirían un puñetazo en la nariz. Pero incluso en su estado más agitado, Ron nunca golpearía a una chica. "Está bien, tú vas a ver lo que quiere Lavender, y yo voy a hablar con Seamus", sugirió. "Nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí."

Sin tomarse la molestia de responder, Ron con marcado hastío se metió en el compartimiento de Lavender y cerró la puerta tras él. Hermione se acercó a Seamus, que mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella. Saludo cortésmente al alto 'séptimo año' que se apoyaba con curiosidad contra la ventana, Hermione no sabía quién era. Ellos dos eran los únicos en el compartimento, pero eran cuatro baúles acomodados en los bastidores superiores del porta equipaje. Hermione podía ver "GW" grabado en uno de ellos: el de Ginny. El otro debía ser de Dean. La pareja felizmente reunificada debió haber salido para 'celebrar'. "¿Qué pasa, Seamus? Ron y yo tenemos que volver a patrullar."

Para su sorpresa, el chico en la ventana fue el que respondió. "Entonces, ¿es cierto?" preguntó con ansiedad. "¿Acerca de Potter?" Él movió los dedos para hacer giros misteriosos en el aire. "¿Es el 'Elegido'?"

"Realmente eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿verdad?" Hermione respondió con frialdad. Esa era su respuesta estándar cada vez que alguien trataba de sacarle información.

Normalmente, había funcionado, pero no ahora. "Vamos, Hermione," le engatusó Seamus. Él se había extendido por toda una fila de asientos, sus túnicas escolares amontonadas en desorden como una almohada improvisada, con sus brazos perezosamente tras de su cabeza. Al parecer, él esperaba que cediera fácilmente. Hermione se quedó junto a la puerta, con los brazos todavía cruzados sobre el pecho, pero esta vez en obstinado desafío. "Ya lo sabes. Harry te dijo, ¿no?" habló Seamus.

"No tengo idea de qué están hablando", dijo Hermione suavemente. Y miró por encima del hombro para ver si Ron ya había terminado con el compartimento que le había asignado. El pasillo seguía vacío. "Será mejor que encuentre a Ron - - "

"Pero fue él quien enfrentó a _Tú-Sabes-Quién_ un montón de veces y sobrevivió," dijo el muchacho de séptimo año al intervenir de nuevo. Entonces se levantó, y Hermione pudo ver que en realidad era un chico alto: calculó que era tan alto como Ron. "Él es el único que _tiene_ que ser. _Él_ tiene que ser."

"Ustedes estaban con él esa noche en el Ministerio", dijo Seamus con avidez. "Debiste haber _oído algo_".

"No, lo siento, me temo que no" dijo Hermione en breve. Hizo de nuevo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Bueno, yo me v -"

"Hermione, por favor" rogó Seamus. "No se le puede preguntar a Harry al respecto. ¡Ya sabes cómo es!"

Su puño se apretó alrededor de su varita. Sí, sabía cómo era Harry. Era una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo. Y no quería que nadie le estuviera molestando al respecto. Harry ya tenía suficiente que enfrentar este año. "Bien" dijo bruscamente con impaciencia. "De todos modos yo les recomendaría que no le preguntaran a Harry. Pero si realmente quieren saber si Harry es el 'Elegido', el destinado a derrotar a _Tú-Sabes-Quién-_" Ella arrancó la puerta del compartimiento. "Vayan y pregúntale a _Voldemort._" Luego les lanzó una mirada despectiva cuando los dos chicos se estremecieron como uno solo. "¡Y aprendan a decir su nombre!"

Cerró la puerta, pero no sin antes escuchar el comentario de admiración y casi perverso del chico de séptimo, "Sin duda es una de las difíciles, ¿no es así?" Hermione rodó los ojos: _Chicos_.

Ron aún no había regresado, por lo que Hermione se cruzó de nuevo para mirar en el compartimento en que había desaparecido. Estaba de pie, incómodo, cerca del asiento de Lavender, se notaba que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Lavender estaba radiante, hacía girar un mechón de su cabello alrededor de un dedo de la mano, de manera tímida, lenta, seductora e hipnotizadora. Las gemelas Patil estaban sentadas al otro lado del compartimiento y observaban la escena con el máximo interés, como si hubiera algo muy intrigante en marcha, algo así como una pareja por nacer cual flor en el horizonte ...

Hermione golpeó con fuerza en el compartimento, logrando que Ron y Lavender saltaran del susto, y que Padma y Parvati dispararan contra ella una mirada molesta. "Hola, Parvati, Padma, Lavender," Hermione saludó con una voz más fuerte y animosa de lo normal. "¿Buen verano?" Parvati asintió con la cabeza. "Bien". Sonrió a Lavender quien le dirigió una mirada llena de puro veneno. Hermione la ignoró. Ya se había enfrentado a personas mucho más duras que Lavender Brown. "Ron, mejor que volvamos a patrullar".

"Sí" asintió Ron. Se miró positivamente desconcertado. "Nos vemos", les dijo a las chicas antes de seguir a Hermione hacia el pasillo. Una explosión de risitas tontas cual nunca había escuchado, asaltaron los oídos de Hermione. Ron se rascó la nuca. "Chicas", murmuró.

"¿Te preguntaron acerca de Harry?" Hermione preguntó, a pesar de que tenía una idea bastante buena de que _no_ lo habían hecho.

"No" respondió Ron. "Sólo querían… saludar". Volvió a mirar perplejamente por encima de su hombro antes de caminar más rápido. "No sé qué le pasa. Primero, me escribe esa carta -"

"¿Lavender te escribió este verano?" Hermione gritó casi en estado de _shock_. Sabía que Ron había estado distraído este verano por una rubia, ¡no por dos!

"Síp, ella me-"

"¿Qué te dijo?" Hermione lo interrumpió.

"¿Hace un momento o en la carta?"

"Ahora - -la carta - -_a-ambas_," tartamudeó Hermione, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. A pesar de todo su cerebro, de repente se sintió como la persona más estúpida sobre la tierra. Ron a menudo tenía ese efecto en ella.

"En la carta sólo me dijo 'Hola' y que esperaba que estuviera mejor por lo de mi accidente, cómo fui tan valiente, bla, bla, bla", dijo Ron desinteresadamente. "Y me dijo el mismo tipo de cosas ahorita - - que estaba contenta de que hubiese tenido un buen verano, que me extrañaba..."

Él se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y el corazón de Hermione se congeló. Ron se lo estaba creyendo. Nunca antes había recibido ese tipo de atención, Hermione era la única que se había interesado por él de _esa_ manera, y obviamente, era mucho más sutil en expresárselo. Lavender, sin embargo, prácticamente se le estaba echando encima. Nadie jamás había actuado de esa manera hacia él. Era perfectamente natural que a Ron le gustara esa atención. Hermione ciertamente lo disfrutó, cuando Viktor, vacilante, le informó que se acercó a la biblioteca todos los días para tratar de hablar con ella, y que nunca antes se había sentido así por una chica, que ella era muy especial y hermosa. A pesar de que, personalmente no estaba interesada en Viktor de ese modo, no podía dejar de sentirse halagada; sin embargo: ¿quién no se sentiría halagada si le miraran como si fuera la criatura más hermosa del mundo?

También era perfectamente normal que Hermione de repente sintiera como si la hubieran arrojado del Expreso de Hogwarts mientras pasaba sobre un puente y volaba en caída libre, precipitándose hacia abajo a un lugar oscuro, inimaginable del que nunca podría volver. Pasó una mano por su pelo para recobrar la compostura. "No sabía que te había escrito," le dijo inmaterialmente.

Ron captó la ligera duda en su voz y le lanzó una fría mirada. "Lo olvidé", dijo en breve. Hizo una pausa significativa. "¿Vicky _te_ escribió?"

Hermione solo apretó los labios y siguió adelante. Así que seguían jugando a ese juego, ¿verdad?, ¿Cuándo será el día en que Ron aprenda que Víctor y ella sólo son amigos? Aminoró el paso cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron no la seguía, prefiriendo quedarse atrás y hacer un grosero gesto con el dedo. "¡_Ron_!"

"¡Él lo hizo primero!" Ron gritó infantilmente, señalando a uno de los compartimentos. Hermione regresó a su lado para poder mirar dentro del compartimiento en donde se encontraban Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy. Malfoy ni siquiera estaba mirando en su dirección, pero percibió el movimiento de Hermione con el rabillo de sus ojos y miró de vuelta. Luego, con una mirada despectiva, volvió su atención a sus amigos. "¡Bueno, ee-él lo hizo!" Ron insistió.

"¿Y todo lo que pudiste pensar fue en devolverle el insulto?" Hermione dijo secamente aunque no apartaba la mirada de la cabina del Slytherin. Los muchachos estaban haciendo caso omiso de ella - probablemente bajo las órdenes de Malfoy - pero Pansy le lanzó una sonrisa burlona. Hermione agarró el brazo de Ron para alejarle, sintiéndose un poco malhumorada. Todo parecía estar 'patas arriba': Malfoy ya no se burlaba de ellos abiertamente, Lavender estaba coqueteando con Ron...

Soltó el brazo de Ron y terminaron el patrullaje en silencio. Finalmente, para su alivio encontraron el compartimento de Harry y entraron en él. Ron, por supuesto, de inmediato comenzó a hablar sobre la cosa número uno en su mente: _Comida_. "Ojalá que el carrito del almuerzo se dé prisa, me muero de hambre", dijo Ron ansiosamente, desplomándose en el asiento al lado de Harry y frotándose el estómago. "Hola, Neville. Hola, Luna. ¿Adivinen qué?" Añadió, dirigiéndose a Harry. "Malfoy no cumplió con su deber de prefecto. No hizo más que sentarse en su compartimiento con los otros Slytherins, lo vimos cuando pasamos."

Harry se enderezó interesado. Hermione hizo una pausa mientras lentamente se sentaba junto a Neville. Ahora que lo pensaba, era realmente extraño que Malfoy sólo estuviera allí sentado con los pies en alto, hablando en voz baja con sus amigos. Él debía estar afuera, pavoneándose, regodeándose de los éxitos de los Mortífagos. "¿Qué hizo cuando te vio?" Harry le preguntó.

"Lo de siempre," dijo Ron con indiferencia, haciendo el grosero gesto con el dedo. Hermione rodó los ojos; una ayuda visual realmente no era necesaria. " Sin embargo, no le gustó, ¿verdad? Bueno - es decir -" Repitió el gesto de la mano. "¿Pero por qué no anda por ahí intimidando a los de primer año?"

"No lo sé" dijo Harry. Se inclinó pensativo en su asiento. Hermione casi podía ver las diversas ideas zumbando en la cabeza de Harry. Esto ciertamente apoyaría la teoría de que Malfoy estaba tramando algo, según Harry.

Hermione, sin embargo, no estaba tan segura. "Tal vez prefería la Brigada Inquisitorial," dijo Hermione. "Tal vez ser un prefecto le parece un poco aburrido después de eso."

"No lo creo", dijo Harry de inmediato. "Creo que es-"

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera descubrir exactamente lo que Harry estaba pensando, una chica de tercer año de Hufflepuff se metió tentativamente en el compartimiento, parpadeó sorprendida por la habitación. "Se supone que debo entregar éstos a Neville Longbottom y Harry P-Potter", tartamudeó. La chica se puso roja cuando miró a Harry. Apenas logró levantar la mano en la que sostenía los dos pergaminos atados con cintas de color violeta, antes de tropezar en una neblina provocada por hormonas al salir del compartimiento. Hermione bajó la mirada hacia su regazo para ocultar su sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de que Harry Potter iba a romper muchos corazones este año.

Ron estiró el cuello para tratar de ver la carta que Harry estaba leyendo. "¿Qué es?"

"Una invitación", dijo Harry.

Neville tenía el ceño fruncido por la suya. "¿Quién es el Profesor Slughorn?" preguntó Neville. Le dio la invitación a Hermione para que pudiera leerla_. Ah_, Hermione pensó al comprender. Harry había mencionado que Slughorn disfrutaba jugando a 'los favoritos', el nuevo profesor, al parecer quería hacer algunas rápidas conexiones. Por supuesto, a Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo, se le concedería una invitación; y Neville, cuyos padres eran famosos Aurores, también tenía la probabilidad de recibir una. Hermione se preguntaba quién más recibiría.

"Es el nuevo maestro", explicó Harry. "Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ir, ¿no es verdad?" dijo de mala gana. Hermione sabía que Harry no quería pasar a través de las hordas de curiosos ojos que sin duda, le seguían desde el momento en que puso pie en el tren. Él y Neville se levantaron; y Harry agarró la bolsa en la que siempre llevaba su capa de invisibilidad, mientras que Neville preguntó nerviosamente sobre su propia invitación. Hermione no escuchó la respuesta de Harry, ya que estaban fuera de la puerta, aunque Hermione creyó ver que Harry metía algo a su bolsillo. Miró con curiosidad tras de ellos. Sólo esperaba que Harry no hiciera nada estúpido.

Ron extendió las piernas por encima del lugar vacante que dejó de Harry, y se apoyó cómodamente de espalda; asintió con la cabeza hacia Luna, quien leía con atención una edición de _El Quisquilloso_ mientras usaba unas gafas psicodélicas. "¿Qué lees, Luna?"

"El Quisquilloso, por supuesto", dijo Luna soñadoramente. Miró a Ron, con sus ojos de color azul plateado, ya enormemente amplificados por las curiosas gafas que llevaba. "La circulación es tan alta que papá incluye gratis un par de estos." Se quitó el armazón y alargó su mano para que Ron los tomara. "Mira. Son Espectrogafas".

"Suave", dijo Ron cuando se volvió sobre las gafas, inspeccionándolas cuidadosamente. Él se las devolvió sin probárselas. Hermione se sintió tentada a preguntar qué eran exactamente 'Espectrogafas', pero sacó su libro de Runas Antiguas en lugar de preguntar. Sólo sería iniciar una larga y vaga explicación de una teoría demente. Luna le agradaba mucho más desde que le había ayudado a asegurar aquella entrevista de Harry, pero eso no significaba que disfrutaba de enterarse de los Snorkack Cuerno-deformado o como quiera que ella los llamase.

Trató de absorberse en su libro, pero de pronto, un peón de ajedrez fue lanzado a su regazo. Lo recogió tomándolo con su pulgar e índice, Hermione levantó la vista de la página para ver a Ron sonriendo y colocando un tablero de ajedrez. "Vamos a jugar", sugirió.

"Tengo que leer" respondió Hermione. El peón se retorció, tratando de volver con sus aliados, pero Hermione lo tomó con fuerza. Si Ron no tenía una de sus piezas, no podría jugar.

"Vamos" le presionó. "Sé que ya terminaste. Lo has estado leyendo durante toda la semana- terminas la mayoría de los libros en un día."

"Runas Antiguas es un tema difícil", explicó Hermione. "Tengo que leer dos veces con el fin de asegurarme de que entiendo todos los conceptos." Atrajo sus piernas hacia ella para poderlas cruzar y colocar el libro en su regazo. Luego le dio a Ron una mirada imperiosa, y sabihonda. "Además, no lo he leído bien, _alguien_ me interrumpía lanzándome bobas fétidas."

Ron fingió inocencia. "¿Quién haría algo así?"

"Tú y Harry."

"¡Harry y yo no lo hicimos!" Ron negó a pesar de que no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces sólo fuiste tú?"

"Bueno… sí" admitió Ron. No parecía que le pudiera en lo más mínimo, pero le dirigió una mirada curiosa. "¿Por qué estabas siempre ahí arriba en no sé dónde?"

"Es un buen donde se tiene un poco de paz y tranquilidad", explicó Hermione. Había pasado mucho tiempo leyendo en el refugio del ático Weasley. Ron se había propuesto sacarla con una variedad de métodos, incluyendo un constante aluvión de Bombas fétidas. "Es realmente muy agradable ese lugar."

"Ajá" dijo Ron con incredulidad. Había tenido que pasar unas horas allí, luego de su último bombardeo, tratando de disipar el aire _sin magia_, bajo órdenes de su madre; el olor se había colado por las rejillas de ventilación y apestaba toda la casa. Aunque negó cualquier implicación con el incidente, había acordado a regañadientes limpiar el desorden 'porque era de buen corazón'. No había sido tan malo, tenía que admitirlo - habían explorado varias de las viejas cajas; encontraron juguetes antiguos, objetos y recuerdos que Ron no había visto o en los que no había pensado en años - pero nunca le dejaría saber a Hermione que lo disfrutó. Luna había dejado de leer la revista y los observaba con leve interés. "Entonces, juguemos" bruscamente Ron volvió al tema.

"Va a ser difícil jugar", advirtió Hermione, balanceándose ligeramente, simulando el movimiento del tren cuando éste pasaba por lugares escarpados o muy sinuosos.

Ron hizo una mueca de forzosa aceptación. "¿Snap Explosivo entonces?" Hermione se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse. "¿Luna? " Él ofreció.

Luna puso ansiosa su revista a un lado. "Claro" dijo alegremente. Parecía como si no le invitaran a jugar muy a menudo.

Fue esa ligera punzada de compasión por la solitaria Ravenclaw, lo que finalmente hizo que Hermione hiciera a un lado su libro. "Está bien" aceptó. "Voy a jugar".

Jugaron por horas, aunque Hermione se excusó después de cuatro partidos y volvió a su libro, mientras que Luna y Ron continuaban jugando. Durante la primera hora, fueron interrumpidos constantemente por una corriente de estudiantes con valentía de venir a preguntarles sobre lo sucedido en el Ministerio y por todo ese asunto de Harry siendo el 'Elegido'. Sin embargo, Ron pronto descubrió que si colocaba a un Crookshanks ya irritable cerca de la puerta, y visible por la ventana, los estudiantes veían al gato maullando y huían del lugar. La noticia del nuevo 'vigilante' corrió rápido, y pronto los dejaron de molestar. Al llegar al final de su libro, Hermione miró por la ventana y vislumbró el bosque salvaje por el que pasaban. No tardarían mucho en llegar. Estaba a punto de sugerir que se cambiasen de ropa, cuando el compartimiento se abrió y entró Neville con una Ginny muy sorprendida. Ambos parecían confusos y preocupados.

"¿Ya volvió Harry?" Ginny preguntó con ansiedad.

Ron echó un vistazo a la cara de su hermana y dejó caer su mano de cartas, sin importarle que el mazo explotara en el asiento vacío entre él y Luna. Distraídamente alejó el humo mientras Luna arrugaba la nariz en disgusto. "No. ¿Adónde fue?" preguntó.

"No sé", dijo Ginny, y cayó en el asiento junto a Hermione para recurrir a ella. "Estábamos en el almuerzo de Slughorn y no salimos hasta hace un momento, ya veníamos cuando Harry nos dijo que nos alcanzaba más adelante y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había sacado su Capa de Invisibilidad y se había ido."

Hermione y Ron se miraron entre sí con idénticos ojotes. "¿Estaba Malfoy cerca?" Hermione preguntó rápidamente. Harry estaba convencido de que Malfoy estaba tramando algo, tal vez vio algo sospechoso y haciendo uso de su habitual impudencia, corrió a investigar.

"No" intervino Neville al sentarse junto a Ginny. "Puso su mano debajo del asiento para ver si Trevor todavía estaba allí, durmiendo la siesta. Neville no parecía estar tan preocupado como Ginny, quien se veía tan desesperada como aquella noche en el Ministerio.

"Pero Zabini estaba allí", recordó de pronto Ginny. "Miró a Harry con desprecio cuando salimos de la fiesta y desde ese momento Harry fruncía el ceño." Miró a su hermano. "Pero Zabini es un completo idiota; el único conjuro que puede hacer es la transformación de un espejo para poder estarse mirando. Él no le haría nada a Harry, ¿verdad?"

Sin embargo Ron ignoró a su hermana, centrándose ahora en Hermione. "Zabini se encontraba en el mismo lugar que Malfoy," dijo Ron con gravedad. Se puso de pie y sacó su varita. "¿Vamos?"

Hermione se tensó cuando sintió que los frenos del tren ya estaban en acción. Tuvo que mantener el equilibrio en el borde de su asiento antes de pararse. "No, ya no tenemos tiempo". Miró por la ventana y vio Hogsmeade brillar a distancia. "Ya casi llegamos, todavía no nos hemos cambiado de ropa, y tenemos que asegurarnos de que los de primer año salgan de manera segura del tren."

"Hermione -" Ron y Ginny protestaron al unísono.

"Harry va a estar bien", insistió Hermione con firmeza. "Se las puede arreglar con Malfoy." Eso no le impidió mirar ansiosamente por la ventana hacia el pasillo, con la esperanza de ver a Harry corriendo hacia el compartimiento para poderse cambiar a toda prisa sus túnicas. Su estómago se retorció. "Vamos" les dijo mientras tomaba su uniforme escolar. "Luna y yo nos cambiaremos en el baño. Vamos, Ginny" la apremió al ver que no se movía, no se veía muy entusiasmada con la decisión de Hermione. "Va a estar bien."

Ginny salió del compartimiento sin decir una palabra. Hermione se preguntó si realmente volvería al compartimiento en el que estaban ella y Dean, o si iría a buscar a Harry. Ron miró a Hermione por un momento antes de tomar su propia ropa. Hermione esperó a que Luna recogiera la suya, luego las dos se fueron del compartimiento para que los chicos pudieran cambiarse. Mientras se cambiaban de ropa, las molestias en el estómago de Hermione se intensificaron y rogó internamente para que Harry estuviera sano y salvo en el compartimiento cuando ella regresara. Pero aunque se apresuró a regresar, ya colocada la placa de prefecta en su túnica, encontró sólo a Neville y Ron completamente vestidos. Harry todavía no regresaba.

Ron le dio una mirada de te-lo-dije, pero Hermione lo ignoró. El tren finalmente había hecho alto total, y todos comenzaron a tomar sus pertenencias. Hermione fue una de las últimas en el compartimento, gracias a la ardua tarea de cargar al gato Crookshanks maullando. Dio un paso atrás para arrastrar el baúl, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el solitario baúl de Harry que estaba encaramado en el portaequipajes. Hedwig la miró sin pestañear como si dijera: 'No puedo creer que en realidad estás a punto de dejarme aquí sola'. Hermione miró hacia atrás, por encima del hombro, de alguna manera sabía que Ron vacilaría en seguir y la estaría esperando. También él estaba mirando tristemente el baúl de Harry y la jaula de Hedwig. Sin decir palabra, Ron regresó y tiró hacia abajo el baúl mientras Hermione se ponía de puntillas para coger a Hedwig. Ron tuvo que utilizar ambas manos para tirar de los dos baúles, de manera que necesitó poner en su boca la agarradera de la jaula de Pig y cargarla con los dientes. Hermione logró equilibrar la jaula de Crookshanks en la parte superior de su propio baúl para que su mano izquierda quedara libre para llevarse a Hedwig junto con ellos. Ron salió del tren primero y dejó el baúl de Harry atrás para poder bajar su propio baúl y poder quitar la jaula de Pig de su boca. Movió tentativamente su mandíbula dolorida y luego regresó al tren para sacar el baúl de Harry. Hermione esperó hasta que Ron terminó, antes de pasarle a Hedwig y poder salir de la máquina con su baúl y Crookshanks.

Sus pertenencias y las de Harry ya eran organizadas por los maleteros que estaban acomodando mágicamente los baúles en los grandes carros - Hermione y Ron miraron ansiosamente a su alrededor buscando por el chico de espesa y oscura melena, viniendo hacia ellos con el rostro vivo de ansiedad y apresurándose a contarles en dónde había estado y de lo que se había enterado. Sin embargo, en la oleada de estudiantes caminando a su alrededor, todos vestidos con túnicas negras, era difícil identificar a determinadas personas. "¿Ves algo?" Hermione preguntó esperanzada mientras se forzaba a estar de puntillas, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que le diera una pista de lo que había ocurrido con Harry.

"No" dijo Ron con ansiedad. Ambos se habían olvidado por completo, que supuestamente debían estar ayudando a los de primer año. Ron maldijo entre dientes. "No puedo ver a nadie en esta maraña", murmuró.

Para estar un pie más alta, Hermione se subió al primer escalón de uno de los vagones, se sujetó a la barandilla de plata para poder pararse de puntillas una vez más. Tenía una visión mucho mejor en ese lugar. _"¡Allá!"_

_"¿Dónde?"_ Ron saltó hacia detrás Hermione para poder ver lo que ella estaba señalando. Una cabeza asquerosamente brillante de cabello platinado, justo acababa de salir del tren."Sólo es Malfoy", dijo Ron decepcionado.

"Harry probablemente siguió a Malfoy", Hermione le recordó a Ron: "Tal vez tuvo que esperar hasta que todos salieran, antes de salir de allí." Ella saltaba con ansiedad. "Si tenemos suerte, Harry saldrá en cualquier momento."

Ron dejó escapar un inquieto suspiro y puso su mano en la barandilla. Sus dedos tamborileaban impaciente sobre el metal. Estaba parado cerca de ella, tan cerca, que sus hombros le tocaban ligeramente el pecho, si ella se inclinara hacia atrás muy ligeramente, estaría apoyada cómodamente en su pecho. Poco a poco, Ron dejó de hacer ruido con los dedos y se quedó completamente inmóvil. El aroma a pimienta, viento de verano, y al jabón que la señora Weasley utilizaba para lavar la ropa, le hacían cosquillas en la nariz gratamente. Hermione se agarró con más fuerza de la barandilla, sujetándola para no caer en la tentación de darse la vuelta y perderse en los brazos de Ron. Incluso en las peores circunstancias, ese chico podía hacer que su columna vertebral cosquilleara y piqueteara con alegría.

"No más" murmuró Ron después de treinta segundos y saltó fuera del escalón. Tenía una fría mirada puesta en Malfoy e iba hacia él. "Ahora vuelvo".

Sin embargo, Hermione había visto algo que él no. _"Espera",_ insistió mientras le agarraba la parte posterior de su túnica para detener su progreso. Hermione asintió con la cabeza hacia una persona de rojo cabello que se había plantado sin miedo frente a Malfoy, y le cerraba el camino. "Ginny se hará cargo."

Ella sujetaba Ron con fuerza pues éste luchaba por liberarse, realmente no quería a su hermana cerca de Malfoy. Pero Hermione sabía que nadie como- Ginny para intimidar a Malfoy en el momento, ya que el curso pasado había realizado sobre él un perfecto hechizo Mocomurciélago. Desde luego, él no tenía miedo de Hermione. Hermione muy pensativa se mordió el labio al recordar cómo, el último día de clases, en la biblioteca, Malfoy se acercó a ella con rudeza, y maliciosamente le informó que su padre personalmente la mataría. El odio de Malfoy hacia los nacidos muggles ciertamente coincidía con los Mortífagos, ¿podría acaso andar en algo, tal y como Harry sospechaba? En la Madriguera había considerado la posibilidad un par de veces antes de partir. Malfoy era aún muy joven para estar inmiscuido en este tipo de cosas, tales como limpiar al mundo de 'los indignos'. Pero ahora que Harry estaba desaparecido después de 'tal vez' seguir a Malfoy…ya comenzaba a dudar -

Malfoy se abrió paso y dejó a Ginny, apresurándose así a alcanzar a sus amigos. Ginny se quedó atrás, con las manos en las caderas y perdida en sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y sacudió la cabeza cuando vio a Hermione. Hermione suspiró. "No le dijo nada."

"Por supuesto que no" respondió Ron irritado. Tiró fuerte para liberarse de los dedos de Hermione y poder mirar cuidadosamente de vuelta en el tren. "¿Crees que todavía está en el tren? Tal vez Malfoy lo maldijo o algo así."

Hermione miró hacia atrás, considerando esa posibilidad. Anteriormente ella, Ron, y Harry habían dejado inconscientes en el tren a Malfoy y sus amigos: quizá Malfoy finalmente se había vengado. "Simplemente no puedo imaginar a Malfoy sacando lo mejor de Harry en un duelo" dijo Hermione. "Nadie le gana un duelo a Harry."

"Entonces, ¿dónde está?" exigió Ron. La multitud había disminuido notablemente y sólo unos pocos estudiantes permanecían en la plataforma además de ellos dos. "¿Podría haber salido adelante de nosotros?"

"Tal vez" dijo Hermione en tono de duda.

Ron miró por encima del hombro, debatiendo si debía o no buscar en todo el tren. El traqueteo de las ruedas de un carro volvió su atención hacia la caravana de coches que comenzaban su camino lejos de la estación de tren. Si no se iban ahora, tendrían que caminar hasta el castillo. A regañadientes, Ron agarró la muñeca de Hermione a toda prisa para ayudarla a bajar. "Vamos. Ya debe estar en uno de los coches."

Hermione no creía que fuese cierto, pero seguía corriendo al lado de Ron, apenas si alcanzaron el último carruaje antes de que éste emprendiera su camino por la trillada vereda a Hogwarts. Ginny les ayudó a subir – ya que también se había quedado atrás por enfrentarse con Malfoy; los tres se sentaron, jadeando un poco y compartiendo el mismo pánico. Hermione se colocó en la ventana para lograr tener una vista de la estación de Hogsmeade. Lo único que logró ver, fue la figura delgada de una persona que observaba con recelo el último vagón. Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda al darse cuenta que alguien los había estado observando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, sobre todo cuando no tenía idea de quién era esa persona. Hermione estiró el cuello para ver mejor, pero el carruaje tomó impulso, ya que rodó cuesta abajo, poniendo más y más distancia entre ellos y la misteriosa persona. Todo lo que Hermione podía decir acerca de la persona, era que tenía que ser una mujer pues era delgada y demasiado menuda para ser un hombre. La mujer se volvió sobre sus talones y con agilidad entró al tren. Hermione sólo esperaba que fuera una amiga y no todo lo contrario.

Recargando con cansancio su cabeza contra la pared del carruaje, Hermione se volvió hacia sus dos amigos. Ginny movía sus piernas con impaciente energía, miraba en silencio por la ventana con una mandíbula apretada. Ron se veía igualmente tenso y cansado, pero aún así levantó la mano para golpear ligeramente con su palma el brazo de Hermione. "Simplemente se nos adelantó", le aseguró. "Va a estar bien."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero todos sabían que Ron no tenía idea de lo qué estaba diciendo. Por lo que todos sabían, Harry podía ser ya víctima de otro brutal y posiblemente fatal ataque de Mortífagos.

**0o0o0**

"¿Realmente conoces a Harry Potter?"

Hermione contuvo un suspiro. Ron tenía razón: había más chicos de primer año que de costumbre y eran infinitamente más molestos de lo que ellos habían sido a esa edad. "Sí, es un amigo mío," Levantó la voz para que los otros nuevos Gryffindors pudieran oír por encima del ruido que hacían los estudiantes al salir. "¡Sígame, por favor!"

"Deben ser buenos amigos, ¿verdad?" el niño presionó con impaciencia mientras trotaba al lado de Hermione. "Quiero decir, cenó con usted, ¿verdad? Usted le limpió la cara - ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió? ¿Fue -" Exhaló fuertemente y con entusiasmo. "- ¿Fue T_ú-Sabes-Quién?"_

Con cansancio, Hermione se apartó el pelo de los ojos y miró detenidamente al excesivamente entusiasmado niño de primer año. Si le dabas a este niño una cámara, sería la viva imagen de Colin Creevy cuando era más joven y más molesto. El verdadero Colin Creevy, que había crecido mucho en los últimos años, se apresuró a ponerse a la par con Hermione, luciendo con orgullo su nueva insignia de prefecto perfectamente colocada sobre su pecho. Por el brillo cegador de la insignia, Hermione podía decir que la había pulido varias veces antes de llegar a la escuela. Colin palmeó al niño en el hombro. "¿Sabías que Harry y yo también somos amigos?"

_"¿En serio?"_ preguntó el niño con ansiedad. Colin, comprensivamente, le dio un guiño a Hermione cuando dirigió al niño a una distancia segura, deleitándolo con la historia de su Petrificación durante su primer año. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Eso debía mantener al niño ocupado durante el resto de la caminata de regreso a la torre.

La nueva prefecta de quinto año, una chica rubia con el nombre de Demelza Robins, caminaba al lado de Hermione; sacudió la cabeza con simpatía. "Simplemente no te dejarán en paz, ¿verdad?"

"Me temo que no" respondió Hermione con tristeza, sintiendo ya un dolor detrás de sus ojos. Se los frotó con resignación.

"¿Sabes?, no tienes porqué lidiar con todos estos peques ahora", se ofreció Demelza. "Colin y yo los llevaremos; si tu quieres adelántate y vete a la cama."

Hermione negó con la cabeza a pesar de que estaba agradecida por la oferta. "Ron se encargará", explicó. Ron sabía que era su obligación mostrarle todo a los nuevos, ella se lo había recordado unas horas antes. Ron se había quedado atrás para averiguar qué había pasado con la nariz de Harry y conociendo lo preocupado que estaría, Hermione decidió irse sin él. Una vez que él se hubiese informado y enterado, probablemente los alcanzaría y le transmitiría lo que le había ocurrido a Harry.

Pero ellos llegaron a la torre y no hubo indicios de un jadeante Ron tratando de alcanzarlos. Hermione permitió a Colin dar la explicación de rutina acerca de la Señora Gorda y la contraseña, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía que tardaran tanto tiempo Ron y Harry. La mayoría de los otros estudiantes se habían reunido ya en el pasillo y esperaban que se les revelara la contraseña. Los prefectos, por supuesto, habían sido informados durante su reunión de prefectos; Hermione entró en la sala común, con la esperanza de que Ron tuviera el sentido común de recordar la contraseña para que él y Harry no se quedasen fuera.

Demelza y Hermione llevaron a las chicas hasta su dormitorio y le explicaron los procedimientos adecuados. Hermione tenía que admitir que Demelza era muy eficiente, una muchacha sencilla, sería muy buena prefecta. Aunque le hubiese gustado que Ginny fuera la elegida de quinto año, pero Ginny se negó agitando la mano, y se rió con desdén cuando Hermione le expresó su deseo. Las calificaciones de Ginny eran altas, pero su actitud abiertamente descarada hacia ciertos estudiantes y profesores, incluso - - por nombrar, Snape – la habrían llevado a dejar su puesto rápidamente. Además, Ginny sentía que tenía que enorgullecer a los gemelos al no recibir la placa. Ahora tres Weasley habían pasado por Hogwarts sin ser prefectos.

Después que los de primer año se acomodaron, Hermione regresó a la sala común, con la esperanza de encontrar a Harry y a Ron. La sala común ya estaba desierta, después de la larga jornada de viaje, todo el mundo estaba ansioso por ir a la cama. Hermione apretó y aflojó los dedos alrededor de la perilla de la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas. No la habían esperado. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana para saber por qué Harry había llegado tan tarde, con sangre por toda la cara, y preguntando si su nariz se veía normal. Ron le había platicado a Hermione que esa noche Malfoy estaba muy entretenido haciendo mímicas referentes a una nariz. Hubo un destello despiadado en los ojos del Slytherin, evidente incluso a distancia. Él tuvo algo que ver con Harry. Lástima que no sabría exactamente en qué, hasta más tarde. Decepcionada, se dio la vuelta y volvió a subir las escaleras. Su estómago se sobresaltó de manera incómoda en algún lugar profundo dentro de ella. ¿_Por qué_ no la esperaron?

Hermione abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Lavender y Parvati estaban sentadas amigablemente en la cama de Parvati, comentaban algo, muy atenta la una de la otra. Sin embargo, la intensa conversación cesó en el instante que las dos chicas vieron a Hermione. Lavender se levantó de la cama como si Hermione hubiese comenzado a disparar una rápida sucesión de insultos hacia ella, y se apresuró a ir a su propia cama. Parvati se recostó sobre las almohadas y muy casual saludó a Hermione con la mano.

"Hola," Hermione regresó el saludo. Cruzó de la puerta hacia su cama para finalmente poder dejar libre de su jaula a Crookshanks. El gran felino le maulló acusadoramente por mantenerlo encerrado durante tanto tiempo, pero una vez que cumplió esta obligación, dio un salto hasta el suelo, se frotó cariñosamente contra las piernas de Hermione, y corrió fuera del dormitorio a realizar una ronda nocturna. Sonrió hacia su gato y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver que Lavender la observaba como estudiándola. "¿Qué?" Hermione preguntó cautelosamente y con un pequeño sentido de déjà vu. El año pasado, Lavender la había mirado en esta misma forma, debatiendo internamente si preguntarle o no acerca de Harry. Hermione podía asumir que lo mismo estaba a punto de ocurrir si no hubiera sido por el pequeño incidente de Lavender en el tren. Esta pregunta, sin duda, sería infinitamente más _intima _que la anterior.

Como de costumbre, Hermione tenía toda la razón.

"¿Tú y Ron Weasley son novios?"

Ahora era el turno de Parvati para levantarse de su cama como si se lanzaran maldiciones por todo el cuarto. Se retiró al baño tan rápido, que todo lo que Hermione pudo verle, fue su trenza larga y negra ondeando detrás de ella. Hermione no respondió inmediatamente, separaba lentamente sus ropas y las doblaba cuidadosamente. Lavender había hecho una pregunta muy directa. Técnicamente, ella y Ron no estaban saliendo de la manera típica adolescente besémonos-en-la-alacena-de las-escobas. Se habían besado una sola vez y eso fue por pura necesidad - bueno, _no exactamente_, Hermione enmendó en su mente cuando sus mejillas se encendieron por el recuerdo. Aquello había sido con todas las letras _un besuqueo_. Pero nunca había vuelto a suceder, por lo tanto según la definición, ella y Ron definitivamente _no_ eran novios.

Pero eso no significa que no estaban involucrados, que no hubiera algo pasando entre ellos, algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Tal vez ellos no salían o se besaban, pero sí tenían millones de pequeños momentos que aumentaban el potencial de algo maravilloso. Se miraban a los ojos, había roces de manos, se hacían sinceras confesiones, se sonreían, se reían, se soñaban, se deseaban, tenían esperanzas... Ron podía ocultar y negar todo, que ella le gustaba, pero no podía hacerlo por siempre. Hermione sabía que él devolvía sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía no sentir lo mismo por ella? No podían compartir los momentos más felices de su vida sin estar sintiendo ambos lo mismo. Sólo necesitaba un poco de madurez y… tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía alcanzar las cualidades necesarias si estaba saliendo con otra persona. Hermione no podía ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría si viera a Ron besando a otra chica. Tan sólo pensar en ello, hizo que su estómago se sintiera como si hubiese sido pisoteado, pataleado, y aplastado por los cascos de un hipogrifo. Así que si le mentía a Lavender y le decía que ella y Ron estaban involucrados, entonces él estaría a salvo. No había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera perderlo.

Pero no sería justo. Hermione tenía que dejar que Ron tomara sus propias decisiones. Si él quería estar con Lavender, no podía detenerlo. No podía sabotear sus posibilidades con ella deliberadamente. Podía pasar eones de tiempo convenciéndole de que Lavender era una elección equivocada, pero si bien lo pensaba, tampoco podía hacer algo como eso. Maldiciendo su condenada fibra moral, Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "No, Ron y yo no somos novios. "

"Sin embargo, te gusta," presionó Lavender. "¿No es cierto?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo" dijo Hermione fríamente.

"Sí, lo es." Lavender bajó su cobija para poder enfrentar directamente a Hermione. "Mira, me gusta Ron. Quiero salir con él. Pero yo no quiero -" buscó las palabras adecuadas. "- atentar en tu territorio, porque veo la forma en que actúa el uno cerca del otro y creo que él te gusta también. Somos compañeras de cuarto, de manera que si a ambas nos gusta y yo comienzo a salir con él, no quiero que las cosas se pongan extrañas entre nosotras." Dejó escapar un suspiro. No muy a menudo se le enfrentaba a Hermione. Hermione era por lo general una chica dulce; pero francamente, a veces daba miedo. "Entonces - ¿te gusta Ron?"

Hermione sólo le había confesado acerca de sus sentimientos a Ginny y a la Sra. Weasley. No había forma de que Lavender se uniera a esa corta lista. "Eso no es asunto tuyo", repitió Hermione. "Pero no importa la respuesta, yo no te diría que te mantuvieras alejada de él. Lo que pase entre tú y Ron, es entre tú y Ron. No voy a interferir."

Sintió ganas de vomitar al decirlo, pero sabía que era verdad. Hermione Granger podía decirle a la gente cuándo hacer sus tareas, o dar una vehemente opinión acerca de lo que Harry debía hacer para prepararse a enfrentar a Voldemort, o hablar de los derechos de los elfos domésticos; pero era una historia diferente con los asuntos del corazón. Ni siquiera sabía que no podía decirle a la gente qué hacer con el amor. Eso era personal. Era por eso que estaba dispuesta a esperar a Ron durante tanto tiempo. A él le correspondía averiguar lo que sentía, y hacerle saber a Hermione cuando estaba listo.

"Así que cuando Ron y yo estemos juntos, ¿no te vas a poner como loca?" Lavender preguntó sin rodeos.

Hermione parpadeó. Lavender estaba muy confiada para ser alguien que antes de este año, apenas había hablado con Ron. Hermione recordó que antes de estos eventos, la última vez que Lavender había dicho algo sobre Ron fue un día que regresaron de adivinación y Lavender se quejaba de un mal chiste de Urano hecho por Ron. Era difícil creer que, de repente, estuviera tan enamorada de él. "No, no me voy a poner como loca" mintió Hermione.

"Bien" dijo Lavender lacónicamente. Las dos chicas se miraron en incómoda terquedad antes de que Hermione cogiera bruscamente su camisón. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta. Ya no quería hablar más de esto.

_"¡Ay!"_ Parvati se dejó caer en el suelo cuando la puerta la golpeó en el costado de la cabeza. Debió haber estado en cuclillas con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Lavender resopló mientras que Hermione se quedaba mirando a la chica. "Eso duele", añadió tímidamente, frotándose la ahora oreja dolorida.

"¿Estás bien?" Hermione preguntó aunque no le podía en lo más mínimo. Parvati no tenía por qué estar escuchando.

"Sí" Parvati se levantó del suelo y Hermione se apresuró a entrar. Parvarti se escurrió hasta donde Lavender para discutir lo que acababa de suceder. Hermione cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, inhalando y exhalando lentamente y en silencio. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su reflejo, en el espejo al otro lado del baño. Su pelo estaba más desordenado de lo normal, probablemente por el estrés del día. Contrastaba mucho con el rubio, lacio y sedoso cabello de Lavender. ¿Podría Ron preferir correr sus dedos por el cabello de Lavender que por el suyo? _Creo que sí_, pensó. Tendría sin duda menos posibilidad de que su mano quedara atrapada en un nudo o maraña particularmente feroz. Lavender era sin duda más guapa que ella, si Ron era tan superficial, tal y como había actuado con todo el asunto de Fleur, definitivamente escogería a la chica bonita en lugar de la inteligente.

Pero Ron no era superficial. Tenía sus momentos de inmadurez, por supuesto - muchos de ellos - pero todavía era Ron. Era ferozmente leal, divertido, decidido, inteligente cuando se lo proponía, también era amable, valiente, maravilloso, y sobre todo, una persona que siempre seguía su corazón. Era una de las cosas que más admiraba Hermione de él. No sobre-analizaba todo o pensaba demasiado las cosas, y se limitaba a seguir sus instintos. A veces eso lo metía en problemas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Hermione no podía dejar de desear ser un poco más como él: ser espontánea, impulsiva, y siempre fiel a su corazón sin importar los muchos nudos que la lógica duda hacían en su cerebro. Hermione no podía evitar sentir, que al final, el corazón de Ron le llevaría a ella. No podía amar tanto a ese estúpido patán sólo para que la desechara por alguien como Lavender Brown.

Así que ahora tenía un poco de competencia: _Sólo eso me faltaba_. Podía complicar las cosas un poco, pero no cambiaría el resultado final. Eso no cambiaría el hecho de que realmente se preocupaba por Ron y, posiblemente, muy tal vez, él también se preocupaba por ella. Hermione se apartó de la puerta y con seguridad fue al lavabo para lavarse la cara. Si Lavender quería tratar de ganarse el corazón de Ron, estaba muy bien. Lavender podía tratar todo lo que quisiera.

Pero…eso no significaba que lo fuera a lograr.

**0O0O0O0O0**

Nota de autor: ¡Gracias por leer! El diálogo con Harry en el compartimiento de Hogwarts Express: escrito a partir de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. JK Rowling. Capítulo siete: El Club Slug.

_**Ya conocen el caminito hacia los reviews; ustedes ya saben, si lo siguen me harán feliz, y si no, pues ni modo, sigo siendo feliz. :D**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola preciosos!**_

_**Estuve en una encrucijada: Me daba a la tarea de apurarme a traducir y actualizar la serie, o contestaba sus reviews, ¿Qué creen?, me decidí por lo primero porque creo que es algo que a ustedes les hubiera gustado, sin embargo mil disculpas; la falta de tiempo y mi vagabundeo de fiestas patrias me llevó a tal decisión. Espero no les disguste, ya saben que sus comentarios son lo que me anima a seguir, así que, no se detengan a comentar aunque parezca que ya los olvidé, no es así, solo ténganle paciencia a esta pobre madre-esposa-fan-amiga-intento-de-traductora que vive una ajetreada doble vida. **_

_**majoDM98: Gracias por todo ;)**_

_**0o0o0o0**_

_**¡Pruebas de Quidditch!**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ha habido veces

Que estoy tan confundida,

Todos mis caminos

Me conducen a ti.

No se puede girar y alejarse...

Es difícil decir qué es lo que veo en ti,

Me pregunto si siempre estaré contigo

Las palabras no pueden decir y no puedo hacer lo

Suficiente para probar que todo es por ti...

"All For You" Sister Hazel

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Queridos papá y mamá, _

Sumergiendo innecesariamente la punta de nuevo en la tinta, Hermione se quedó mirando la vasta extensión de espacio en blanco antes de volver lentamente la punta de la pluma al pergamino.

_Hola, ¿cómo están? _

Hermione golpeó la punta de su pluma contra el pergamino.

_La escuela va muy bien - mis clases son mucho más difíciles este año. _

Se mordió el labio, pensando en qué decir a continuación.

_Pero ya me conocen: Siempre disfruto de un desafío. _

La pluma regresó con más confianza al tintero.

_Por supuesto, nuestra carga de tarea se ha incrementado considerablemente, pero ahora tenemos períodos libres durante el día para regularizarnos con las tareas. Ron pensó que podía usar el tiempo para jugar al ajedrez o Snap Explosivo, pero ahora sabe lo equivocado que estaba. Él y Harry están trabajando más duro que nunca. Finalmente se están aplicando. Creo que los dos realmente quieren ser Aurores - el equivalente mágico de los agentes de policía – y se requiere la más alta de las calificaciones. Nunca los había visto tan trabajadores. Estoy realmente muy orgullosa de ellos. Yo aún no decido lo que haré al salir de Hogwarts, pero espero que eso cambie pronto._

Soltó la pluma con un suspiro de irritación. Ésta tenía que ser la carta más aburrida en la historia de la humanidad. Era el tipo de carta que escribía a su tía abuela, aquella tía que sólo veía una vez o dos veces en días festivos. Era una carta que realmente no quería escribir, pero se sentía obligada a hacerlo, lo que resultaba en una página llena de tonterías triviales y sin sentido acerca de su vida, algo que apenas y recordarás dentro de veinte años. En veinte años a partir de ahora, Hermione no recordará lo intensas que eran sus clases, o lo retadoras que le parecían. Recordaría el conocimiento adquirido, por supuesto, pero las experiencias reales, aquellas que atesoraba, eran las que no podía contarle a su familia.

Fijó la mirada en las oscilantes llamas de fuego, Hermione dejó escapar una exhalación suave. Había estado pensando mucho últimamente en la familia. Era el mayor problema que inundaba su mente. Sus clases iban bastante bien a pesar de que le estaba tomando un poco más de lo habitual el captar conceptos. La primera lección de Harry con Dumbledore había ido muy bien, era absolutamente fascinante que Harry estuviera aprendiendo sobre el pasado de Voldemort. No estaba segura cómo, pero tenía la sensación de que sería muy útil algún un día. Si Harry entendía al enemigo que enfrentaba, tendría una mejor oportunidad de descubrir la mejor manera de derrotar a ese enemigo. Ron había rechazado constantemente todos los esfuerzos de Lavender para atraerlo en conversaciones. La confianza de Lavender había sido sacudida y Hermione esperaba que pronto Lavender se moviera a una presa más asequible. Todos y todas, desde el principio de este curso estaban progresando muchísimo mejor que el año de Umbridge.

Sólo había dos cosas que le molestaban a Hermione: la guerra y el Príncipe Mestizo. Pociones se había convertido rápidamente en el mejor tema de Harry, pero Hermione no podía evitar sentirse incómoda cada vez que Harry miraba a escondidas su libro de Pociones. Hasta ahora, todos los consejos del príncipe habían sido inofensivos, pero ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esto? Ron todavía insistía en que ella estaba celosa de que Harry le superara en una materia, pero eso no era cierto, en absoluto. Si Harry hubiera inventado las pociones por su cuenta, ella estaría muy orgullosa de él. Pero no era así: él estaba usando las observaciones de otra persona. Era tan malo como hacer trampa. Además, Harry la había superado en Defensa hace años, y ciertamente no había estado celosa entonces. Todos los que conocían a Harry sabían que era capaz de desplegar magia muy por encima de todos los demás: él era el mejor de los mejores. Si realmente se aplicara, Harry podía superarla en todo. No tenía porque seguir ciegamente la guía de otra persona.

Y luego estaba la guerra. Más accidentes, desapariciones y muertes se leían de manera regular en el Profeta, pero hoy la guerra había llegado finalmente a casa, a Hogwarts. En la clase Herbología, la profesora McGonagall había entrado en el invernadero para sobriamente solicitar que Hannah Abbot viniera con ella. El fuerte y desgarrador grito que había atravesado el aire unos segundos más tarde, dijo a los estudiantes todo lo que necesitaban saber. Hermione se enteró más tarde que la madre de Hannah había sido la primera en ser asesinada por los Mortífagos. El pecho de Hermione se volvió pesado y caliente sólo de pensarlo. Bien podría fácilmente haber sido su madre la que muriera la noche anterior. El pensamiento enfermó tanto a Hermione que consideró decirle todo a sus padres de una vez por todas, en una larga y extremadamente declaradora carta, pero la abrupta salida de Eloise de Hogwarts había hecho que cambiara rápidamente de opinión. Ella tendría diecisiete en una semana, todavía estaba dentro del tiempo en que podían sacarla de la escuela. Definitivamente, aún no podía hacer su confesión.

Hermione arrugó el pergamino en una bola pequeña y la arrojó a la chimenea, donde las llamas crepitaban alegremente y pronto éstas engulleron el rollo de papel. El hecho de que no les podía decir todo, no significa que no les podía decir _algo_. Sacó una hoja fresca y la alisó con cuidado.

_Queridos papá y mamá, _

_Sé que les escribí ayer, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes. La madre de una estudiante fue asesinada el día de hoy, yo estaba en el salón de clases cuando llegaron a darle la noticia a mi compañera. Fue horrible. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que haría si les ocurriera algo. Eso me hizo extrañarlos más que nunca, así que supongo que estoy escribiendo esto para sentirme un poco mejor. Siempre me siento más cerca de casa cada vez que escribo. Me gustaría que hubiera una manera en la que pudiera hablar con ustedes, pero supongo que la carta será el medio por el momento. _

_Los extraño mucho. Sé que a veces pueden pensar que prefiero el mundo mágico sobre ustedes, pero eso no es verdad. No importa que tan lejos esté de casa, siempre voy a estar pensando en ustedes y una parte de mí siempre desea estar allí con ustedes. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer. Tengo que estar aquí, yo pertenezco a este lugar, sobre todo ahora. _

_Hay cosas que están sucediendo, mismas que no comprenden, pero prometo que un día voy a explicarles todo. Por ahora, sólo tendrán que confiar en mí. Estoy siendo muy cuidadosa, estoy sana, mis clases van mejor que nunca - aunque tengo que admitir que son un poco más difíciles - y nunca he sido más feliz. Ron y Harry ciertamente saben muy bien entretenerme. Lo único que lamento es que no puedo compartir este mundo con ustedes. _

_Es por eso que les estoy escribiendo esta carta. Quería asegurarles que algún día, cuando llegue a casa para Navidad, les diré más sobre el tema. Me gustaría poder hacerlo ahora, pero esto no es algo que se puede poner en una carta. Sin embargo, les prometo que pronto sabrán todo, no quiero mantener las cosas escondidas de ustedes. _

_Espero volver a escuchar de ustedes muy pronto. Pueden enviar una carta con la lechuza que entregó la mía, yo le daré instrucciones para que espere por una respuesta. Me alegro de saber que la práctica va muy bien con los nuevos clientes y espero que su visita a la tía Catalina vaya de lo mejor. Salúdenla de mi parte y díganle que la extraño. _

_Los quiero mucho a ambos. _

_Con amor, _

_Hermione_

Hermione dejó la pluma y leyó lo escrito. Hacía mucho que quería decirles estas cosas a sus padres. Se sentía bien finalmente el poder escribirlas. Probablemente no se tranquilizarían mucho, pero era un comienzo. Empezó enrollar el pergamino cuando levantó la vista y parpadeó con sorpresa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

Ron levantó la vista de su libro de Quidditch. Estaba recostado en la silla, con el libro en el regazo, frente a ella y con los pies apoyados en la mesa para equilibrar la silla que se balanceaba en sus dos patas traseras. "Ya tengo un rato", respondió. Él asintió con curiosidad con la cabeza hacia el pergamino. "No estás haciendo tarea, ¿verdad? ¡Es viernes!"

"No" respondió secamente Hermione. Tal vez si Ron pensaba que estaba de mal humor, no presionaría.

Pero lo hizo. "¿Qué haces entonces?" preguntó, moviendo sus largas piernas fuera de la mesa para que las cuatro patas de la silla pudieran regresar al suelo y él pudiera inclinarse hacia delante para inspeccionar el papel.

"Es sólo una carta familiar", dijo Hermione en voz baja, quitando cabello de sus ojos. Ella enrolló el pergamino y se puso de pie. Quería enviarlo antes de irse a la cama. Ron le daba una mirada divertida que no podía comprender. Sus ojos azules parecían más claros que nunca, quemaban todo su cuerpo, como si pudieran ver directamente y a través cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella jugueteó con el rollo. Era emocionante y desconcertante ser observada con tanta atención. "¿Qué?"

"De verdad te preocupas por ellos", dijo Ron abruptamente y en silencio. "¿No es cierto? "

Hermione continuó jugando con la carta, suprimiendo la necesidad de sostenerla firmemente contra su pecho. De repente, solo quería abrazar a sus padres. "Sí" admitió. "Sería estúpido no hacerlo." Por el nerviosismo, la carta saltó de sus manos y cayó sobre la mesa, rodando unos centímetros antes de detenerse. Hermione suspiró y se quedó quieta. De alguna manera sabía que Ron tenía algo que quería o necesitaba decir.

Ron no respondió de inmediato. Sólo la miró durante un largo minuto como si tratara de encontrar las palabras correctas que decir. Parecía incómodo, como cuando tenía que consolarla, pero había una determinación que antes no se encontraba allí. Era como si él estuviera firmemente convencido de que Hermione tenía que entender que nada malo pasaría siempre que él estuviera allí. "Nada va a pasar con ellos, ya sabes," dijo al final. "Me aseguré de que mi padre protegiera tu casa - hasta llegó a Dumbledore para que él lo hiciera. Si alguien mágico además de ti entrara en las guardas…"

"…la Orden y los Aurores serán alertados, ya lo sé" terminó Hermione por él. "Es por eso que tú o tu padre no me pudieron recoger este verano. Hubiera sonado la alarma. Están tan seguros como pueden estar." Ella estiró nerviosamente las mangas de su suéter sobre las manos, y palpaba los puños del grueso tejido. "Sólo deseo que hubiera una manera en la que yo estuviera segura de que todo es cierto."

La mirada había vuelto a su rostro maravillosamente expresivo – esa divertida mirada que Hermione no podía ahora interpretar. Pero significara lo que significara, la hacía derretirse por dentro y brillar de una manera en la que nunca antes había experimentado. Ron había hecho estragos en ella en forma regular, pero este año se perfilaba a ser muy diferente. Ella había cambiado, era más audaz, más nítida, más caliente, y casi imposible de ocultar. Suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que había estado escondiendo lo que sentía durante tanto tiempo. Durante dos años, había estado ocultando este íntimo secreto, pero todos los secretos anhelan ser revelados. Algo hervía con entusiasmo dentro de ella, pidiendo que dijera las palabras para que él pudiera decirle que sentía lo mismo, y tal vez, poner en repetición su incidente de Abril pasado. No podía mantener esto para sí por mucho más tiempo. En algún momento de este año, Ron iba a saber a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por él, especialmente si la seguía mirando de esa manera.

La voz de Ron rompió el hechizo que se había arrojado sobre los dos. "¿Quieres usar a Pig?"

"¿Puedo?" Hermione dijo con asombro. Ron sólo había permitido que usara su mascota cuando se encontraban en la Madriguera, había montones de lechuzas de la escuela que los estudiantes utilizaban a menudo. Sin embargo, sería más fácil si Pig era el mensajero. Era la lechuza que con más frecuencia viajaba a su casa, conocía el camino y llegaría mucho más rápido que las viejas y lentas lechuzas de la escuela. Pig también permanecería fielmente revoloteando sobre su casa hasta que sus padres escribieran una respuesta y volvería lo más rápido que pudiera.

"Sí" dijo Ron. Lanzó su libro sobre la mesa y se levantó de la silla. "Te acompaño", ofreció.

Hermione parpadeó. Ron nunca la había acompañado a la lechucería cuando iba a enviar una carta, sobre todo después de Viktor Krum. Siempre parecía sospechar que todas las cartas que escribía eran para su búlgaro amigo por correspondencia. "Está bien" aceptó. Sería bastante agradable caminar a solas con Ron. Como prefectos de sexto año, las tareas de patrullaje habían disminuido notablemente: el año pasado, tenían que patrullar casi todos los días. Ahora sólo se exigía que patrullaran todas las noches del jueves. Eso liberó una gran cantidad de tiempo de Hermione, pero tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba un poco. Amaba caminar en la noche, por los pasillos, y a solas con Ron. Aunque nada había pasado, las conversaciones que habían tenido y las miradas que se habían intercambiado, fortalecían la esperanza de Hermione que algo podría suceder algún día.

"Y cuando volvamos, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Snap Explosivo? ¿Ajedrez?" Ronald continuó. Parecía decidido a asegurarse de animarla apropiadamente.

Con un largo suspiro, Hermione revisó las alternativas. De alguna manera, sus típicos juegos no le parecían lo suficientemente buenos esta noche. Su mirada se acercó a la ventana mientras observaba la inmensidad del cielo abierto. "Quiero volar".

"¿Qué?" Ron preguntó perplejo. Esas eran las últimas palabras que él jamás esperó que salieran de la boca de Hermione.

Hermione no quería explicar sus razones ahora, así que se lo repitió. "Sólo quiero volar." Se mordió el labio por un momento, esperando que Ron la entendiera.

Ron le dio _esa_ mirada unos segundos antes de asentir. Ni siquiera empezaría a tratar de entenderla. Él sólo quería ver su sonrisa. "Está bien entonces. Vamos a encontrarte una escoba."

**0o0o0 **

_Ron a veces, es un dilema_, Hermione pensó mientras salía del Gran Salón a la mañana siguiente. Por lo general, Hermione pensaba que era una de sus características más interesantes: sin embargo no la entendía, pero a la vez lo conocía mejor que nadie, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero hoy, a Hermione no le hizo gracia el montón de contradicciones que fue Ron Weasley.

Ayer por la noche, había sido maravilloso. En realidad fue mejor que maravilloso. Fue _perfecto_. La acompañó hasta la lechucería, envió a Pig con su carta, le encontró una escoba en los armarios de los estudiantes, y voló con ella en el terreno de juego durante media hora más o menos. Había estado tan entrañable y divertido que Hermione había olvidado por completo todo lo que le preocupaba. Por una vez se había divertido. Fue absolutamente fantástico.

Y luego, mientras caminaba de regreso a la torre para encontrar a Harry, Ron con esperanzada ansiedad le pidió que fuera a ver la práctica de Quidditch mañana. Hermione, por supuesto, aceptó al instante con un oleaje de alegría, y un hilo de vengativa voz dentro de su cabeza, esperaba con impaciencia que de alguna manera Lavender estuviera oyendo esto. Ron la _quería_ allí. Él _la necesitaba_ allí.

O Hermione había pensado que él la quería allí. La careta de engreído que había adoptado cuando Lavender sonrió brillantemente hacia él cuando salían del desayuno, sin duda, dijo lo contrario. Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, sin molestarse en ocultar su resentimiento. Echó un vistazo para ver si Harry había notado esos abruptos cambios en el comportamiento de Ron. Obviamente, así era, se veía como si sólo por gran respeto a su amistad y la de Ron, no se reía hasta orinarse.

El clima era apropiadamente, fresco, lluvioso y una neblinosa crepitaba con tristeza a medida que los tres se acercaban a la cancha, igualando así el estado de ánimo de Hermione a la perfección. Cuando llegaron al perímetro del campo, Ron parecía ser más como él: una pálida sombra de verde petrificado. _Que bueno_, Hermione pensó. Se merecía tener miedo después de actuar como un imbécil delante de Lavender. Sin decir una palabra, pasó a las gradas para poder encontrar un asiento cerca del frente, para así poder ver bien. Si quería que alguien le deseara suerte, bien podía pedírselo a Lavender.

Un flujo constante de estudiantes se presentó con entusiasmo en el terreno de juego, la mayoría de los cuales eran chicas con risitas tontas. Hermione no se sorprendió mucho. Harry había sido siempre algo así como una celebridad, pero ahora había trascendido de El Niño-que-vivió hasta el soñado 'Elegido'. Era más alto, más guapo, más talentoso y seguro que nunca. Sin darse cuenta, Harry por fin había cumplido realmente el personaje de héroe que le había sido dado en el momento en que desvió una maldición asesina y ganó una cicatriz de rayo. Hermione apoyó la barbilla en su mano mientras veía a Harry un poco nervioso tratando de ver la mejor manera de comenzar las pruebas. Varias de las chicas allí presentes - Romilda Vane, en particular, - le lanzaban a Hermione miradas particularmente mordaces que no veía desde los días del club de fans Viktor Krum. Todas ellas, muy seguramente sospechaban que Hermione y Harry eran más que amigos. Pero no tenían por qué preocuparse. Hermione miró por encima, hacia donde Ron se encontraba. Ella nunca se uniría a ese club.

"Oye, Hermione", la saludó Neville Longbottom al caer en el lugar vacío junto a ella. "¿Ya comenzaron?"

"No" respondió Hermione. "Harry todavía está trabajando en lo que debe hacer." Neville asintió con la cabeza cuando soñadoramente miró hacia los aspirantes, deseando tener el coraje y el talento para unirse a ellos. Ella le dirigió una amable sonrisa, sabiendo que Neville era muy consciente de saberse el único varón de sexto y séptimo año de Gryffindor que no aplicaba prueba para entrar al equipo. Hermione quería asegurarse de que no se sintiera avergonzado por este hecho, así que decidió que Neville debía escuchar lo que pensaba sobre el asunto. "¿Alguna vez has pensado en jugar Quidditch?"

Neville soltó un bufido de incredulidad. "No he volado desde que me rompí la muñeca en primer año. Me mataría en un instante."

"Eso no es verdad", no estuvo de acuerdo Hermione. "Has cambiado mucho desde el primer año. Apuesto a que si te dieras una oportunidad, podrías ser realmente bueno en el Quidditch. Tú nunca pensaste que podrías encararte a Mortífagos, pero mira lo que pasó." Levantó un hombro a manera de señal. "Me salvaste la vida."

Un cálido, placentero, pero avergonzado rubor margenta se había extendido por toda la cara de Neville. "Nolohice", murmuró.

"Si no me hubieras cargado, probablemente estaría muerta", dijo Hermione con franqueza. Y le dio un leve codazo como silencioso agradecimiento. Nunca le dio las gracias adecuadamente por sus acciones en el Ministerio, pero este no era el momento para hablar de ese tema tan delicado. "Así que piensa acerca de volar, si quieres darte una oportunidad en el Quidditch", aconsejó. "Te garantizo que no será tan horrible como la última vez."

Neville se echó a reír a manera de acuerdo. "Está bien" admitió él. Mantuvo la mirada en el cielo y no miró hacia otro lado durante mucho tiempo. Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para poder ver mejor lo que ocurría abajo en el campo. Harry había decidido que los que solicitaban prueba se dividieran en grupos y se turnaran para volar alrededor de la cancha. A algunos grupos se les pidió salir del campo antes de despegar del suelo, a saber, los miedosos de primer año que no podían levantarse centímetros de la tierra antes de entrar en pánico y los grupos de chicas sonrientes que sólo habían venido a ver a Harry. Algunas ni siquiera estaban en Gryffindor, Harry parecía más iracundo con estas últimas, mismas que se escabullían para unirse a los otros en las gradas. Por último, Harry se quedó con todos los Gryffindors que realmente podían volar. Pidió que los aspirantes a cazadores se elevaran en el aire primero, y cerca de tres cuartas partes de los demandantes se elevaron hacia el cielo.

Hermione vio a Ginny Weasley cuando cruzó el terreno de juego y hábilmente atrapó una Quaffle que le fue lanzada. _Buena suerte_, pensó en silencio a su amiga. Ginny se moría por estar en el equipo y después de verla jugar este verano, Hermione estaba segura de que Ginny tenía excelente oportunidad. Hermione no sabía mucho acerca de Quidditch, pero nadie podía negar que Ginny, al igual que Harry, había nacido para volar. Mantuvo la mirada en su amiga y aplaudió junto con los otros cuando Ginny marcó gol tras gol. Las cejas de Harry se levantaban más y más alto en sincera aprobación, y vaya que era bastante difícil impresionar a Harry Potter. Hermione sonrió con orgullo, sí, Ginny tenía una _excelente_ oportunidad.

Después de una hora de práctica, Harry les sometió a prueba tras prueba, Hermione empezó a cansarse de ver el cielo y se centró en lo que estaba ocurriendo sobre el terreno. Un chico alto estaba bastante cerca de su asiento y Hermione miró casualmente a un segundo chico que se acercó para unirse a él e indicaba hacia el cielo. Cuando habló, por el clima y la fantástica acústica de la cancha, su voz viajó hacia el aguzado oído de Hermione.

"Entonces, ¿Tú qué crees, McLaggen?" el moreno, de cabello oscuro, de séptimo año, con una barba de algunos días cubriendo su barbilla preguntó. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el aire, pidiendo claramente a su amigo su opinión sobre los nuevos Cazadores.

El amigo miró analíticamente hacia arriba a los muchos solicitantes. Tardó un momento, pero Hermione finalmente lo reconoció como el chico que había estado en el compartimiento de Seamus en el Expreso de Hogwarts, el que le había preguntado acerca de Harry como el 'Elegido', aquel que estaba tan enamorado de su aparente 'Rudeza'. Hermione rodó los ojos. No creía que este chico estuviera tan impresionado por su carácter más que por el obvio conocimiento de que ella tenía pechos y otras características específicas de la anatomía femenina. Una chica se daba cuenta de ese tipo de cosas acerca de un chico: la mayoría de las mujeres podían decir inmediatamente si un hombre estaba interesado en ella como persona o si un hombre estaba interesado en manosear muchas partes de su cuerpo tanto como le fuera posible. McLaggen estaba definitivamente en la última clasificación.

"Bueno, Bell es segura" McLaggen finalmente habló. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la bien experimentada Cazadora que le era fácil rebasar a la competencia. "Finnigan es bastante bueno también, aunque no maneja la Quaffle con mucha habilidad. Tomás no es tan cómodo en el aire, pero trabaja bien con los demás, eso siempre es útil." Sus ojos vagaron por el resto de los voladores y Hermione negó con la cabeza. Era típico de él, por supuesto, el asumir que Harry prefería a los hombres sobre las mujeres. McLaggen estaba evitando muy notablemente el mencionar la opción más obvia para Cazador.

"Esa de quinto año es buena", admitió a regañadientes, señalando a Demelza. Acababa de evadir exitosamente dos Bludgers que la hubieran golpeado al instante. Hermione miró a Harry a tiempo para verlo levantar las cejas con admiración y volar más cerca para poder preguntarle de nuevo su nombre. Demelza gritó una respuesta, y hábilmente evitó otra Bludger que parecía decidida a aplastarle el cráneo. Harry volvió a sonreír y le dijo que siguiera jugando. Hermione sonrió. Demelza había mencionado en la última reunión de prefectos, lo mucho que quería jugar. Esperaba que Harry le diera esa oportunidad.

McLaggen se centró finalmente en Ginny Weasley, algo que no era tarea fácil. Era impresionante su zigzagueo por toda la cancha, aun rebasando a la experimentada Katie Bell, había anotando catorce goles. Hermione sonrió con orgullo cuando Ginny hábilmente interceptó la Quaffle, apuntó su escoba y bajó en picada para evitar las cinco personas entre ella y los aros, zumbando luego hacia arriba tan rápidamente que lo único que se vio desde el suelo fue una mancha roja y la Quaffle atravesando por el aro dorado. "Primero irá Bell, el segundo será Finnigan, Thomas, o la de quinto año -" McLaggen hizo una pausa, cuando Ginny frenó bruscamente para cambiar de dirección, con una destreza que sólo había visto Hermione que Harry poseía. "- Y la tercera será la pequeña Weasley."

"Sí" asintió el amigo. "Ginny Weasley." Sacudió la cabeza con asombro. "Ya habrás escuchado por ahí cómo hechizó al idiota de Smith en el tren, ¿verdad? A Smith aún le atacaban mocomurciélagos _tres días_ después. Es increíble." Sus ojos permanecían clavados en la menuda chica, que surcaba el cielo gris. "Nunca me gustaría estar en su contra. Es una gata salvaje, sí que lo es."

McLaggen se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente. "Ella está bien."

"¿Has _oído_ a Corner hablar de ella?" El muchacho de cabello oscuro dejó escapar un silbido. "Ella está mejor que bien. Desde que rompieron, todos han estado detrás de ella. Thomas tuvo la suerte de llegar primero."

"¿Sabes _por qué_ terminaron?" McLaggen interrumpió. Su amigo negó con la cabeza. "Porque Corner estaba convencido de que ella todavía está enamorada de Potter. Esa chica era tan estúpida como el resto de ellas cuando vino por primera vez a la escuela." Hizo un gesto a la banda de chicas risueñas sentadas en las gradas, que claramente no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando en el aire. Sin embargo, podían decirle a cualquiera todo acerca de cómo lucía el pelo de Harry en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Yo la vi. Lo único que podía hacer era tartamudear frente a él. No es mejor que ellas".

"Es _muy_ bonita", reconoció el amigo de McLaggen, mirando con admiración a Ginny tejiendo su camino a través de tres Cazadores para lanzar en recta la Quaffle, directo a la portería despejada. El cabello de Ginny se había soltado de su coleta por lo que sus largos cabellos rojos flotaban detrás de ella con gracia, dándole un aspecto como de una especie de diosa del Quidditch. Varios chicos estaban mirando abiertamente a Ginny - incluyendo, muy para alegría de Hermione, a Harry.

"Sí lo es", McLaggen acordó. Inclinó la cabeza para tener una mejor vista de la parte trasera de Ginny. Hermione rápidamente echó un vistazo hacia Ron para asegurarse de que no lo hubiese notado. Por suerte, Ron estaba todavía demasiado centrado en la ardua tarea de ver a su hermana y de no vomitar al mismo tiempo, por lo que era ignorante de que su pequeña hermanita estaba siendo 'objeto de estudio'. "Y también es amistosa". Le guiñó un ojo. "_Realmente_ amistosa, si sabes lo que quiero decir."

Los ojos del muchacho de pelo castaño se abrieron. "¿Quieres decir - tú y _ella_ -?"

"_Oh sí_."

"Pero pensé que decías que era tonta -"

"Sólo porque no tiene un cerebro, no significa que no sepa cómo pasar un buen rato." McLaggen y su amigo se rieron entre dientes apreciativamente. Hermione apretó los puños, tanto así, que la inflexión de los nudillos era de un blanco brillante. _Eso es una absoluta mentira_. No podía creer que McLaggen estuviera divulgando que él y Ginny habían- - Hermione muy agitada, corrió sus cerrados puños de arriba hacia abajo sobre sus muslos. Realmente quería poder saltar por encima de la valla de las gradas y caer a lo bajo sobre la cabeza de McLaggen para que así sus pies se enterraran en la tierra y el frente de un ferrocarril le embistiera por delante. Lamentablemente Hermione sabía lo que era tener una viciosa y calumniadora publicidad acerca de su vida amorosa, gracias a Rita podrida Skeeter. McLaggen no haría lo mismo con Ginny. Hermione no se lo permitiría.

"De todas formas ella entrará al equipo", continuó McLaggen. "Incluso si no fuera tan bonita, o buena volando, estaría dentro. Todo el mundo sabe que Potter tiene una debilidad por los Weasley." Él entornó los ojos hacia Ron quien estaba apagado y se veía miserable. Hermione se congeló. _No_. Que no comenzara a criticar e ir contra Ron. Ella tendría que matar a McLaggen si éste iba contra Ron, y entonces ya no podría continuar sus clases si estaba en Azkaban. "El año pasado Weasley entró en el equipo solamente porque sus hermanos también estaban en él. Quiero decir, Potter y los gemelos son la mitad de los votos. _Por supuesto_ que lo eligirían." McLaggen sonrió. "He hizo muy _buen_ trabajo". Agitó las manos violentamente, con una expresión facial atónita y horrorizada, en una mala imitación de Ron siendo incapaz de parar un gol.

McLaggen, su amigo, y algunos otros que estaban viendo, se rieron con malicia. Sintiendo su estómago estrujarse, Hermione volvió rápidamente la mirada hacia Ron. _Por favor, no voltees, Ron, por favor, no mires, no mires por favor_... Para su alivio, Ron estaba muy enfocado viendo las pruebas de su hermana para darse cuenta, de que literalmente, se burlaban a sus espaldas y despiadadamente de él. Aunque todavía estaba de un delicado tono verde, pudo dejar escapar un grito de aprobación y aplaudir con admiración cuando Ginny anotó su decimoséptimo gol. Quedaba claro que Ron estaba muy orgulloso de su pequeña hermana.

"¿Crees que Potter lo elegirá de nuevo?" Su amigo le preguntó de manera crítica. "Es su mejor amigo. Y hay que admitirlo, jugó muy bien en la final".

McLaggen soltó un bufido. "Suerte. Pura suerte de tontos". Examinó a Ron por la espalda. "Weasley es un jugador bastante bueno cuando no tiene tantos pulgares metidos en el culo." Estiró el cuello para tener una visión de la cara de Ron. "Pero míralo: verde pútrido y ni siquiera ha hecho nada todavía. Son sus nervios. Siempre lo dominan. Supongo que estará muy ocupado sujetando sus entrañas, como para volar diez pies encima de la tierra." Él sonrió a la imagen. "Sólo hay una cosa en la que Weasley es bueno y eso es para _nada_. Nunca lo logrará"

Hermione se preguntaba muy seriamente si no le estaba saliendo vapor de los oídos y fosas nasales. Ciertamente tenía la sensación de que podía respirar fuego. Se agarró del borde de su asiento para no reconsiderar su decisión de saltar sobre la baranda de protección y asegurarse de que McLaggen aprendiera que incluso el infierno, no tenía tanta furia como una iracunda Granger. Haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que alguien estaba escuchando, McLaggen extendió los brazos para flexionarlos impresionablemente. Probablemente esperaba que todas las chicas en las gradas detrás de él pudieran mirar con admiración. "Además, he estado entrenando desde el verano después de que Wood salió. Trabajé todo ese verano, sabía que Weasley no iba a durar, por eso entrené también todo el año pasado, e incluso trabajé con el Guardián de los Tornados este verano. Lo conocí a través de mi tío Tiberio. Me dijeron que mostré un potencial infinito y que nuestro capitán sería un tonto si no me aceptaba. Incluso quieren que vuelva después de este curso escolar y asista a los entrenamientos para las pruebas. "

"¿Los tornados te quieren probar?" Bradford con asombro incrédulo negó con la cabeza, "¡Maldita sea, Cormac!"

La sonrisa de McLaggen era tan amplia y arrogante que Hermione pensó que su rostro se rompería en dos. Y por cierto, esperaba que así fuera. "Lo sé", se regocijó. "Weasley necesita un milagro."

"¿Hermione?" la voz de Neville sacudió la atención de Hermione de los dos muchachos y se volvió lentamente hacia él. Su cara redonda estaba preocupadamente volteando hacia ella. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Nada" respondió Hermione rotundamente. Una sensación de frío giró con determinación en su estómago cuando las palabras de McLaggen rebotaron en su cabeza. No había sentido la obligación de ejecutar venganza desde Rita Skeeter. Poco a poco y disimuladamente, deslizó su varita de su bolsillo y la metió en la manga de su chaqueta, de manera que solo la punta de la varita se asomaba, por lo que bien podría orientarse a su objetivo previsto. Se inclinó hacia adelante pretendiendo hacer un esfuerzo por ver más de cerca a la cancha, luego Hermione apoyó los brazos sobre la barrera, de tal manera que su varita apuntara directamente a la espalda del desprevenido McLaggen. No tenía idea de qué diablos iba a hacer, pero algo tenía que hacer para cerrarle esa gran bocota. Solamente debía esperar a que llegara el momento oportuno.

Y llegó una media hora más tarde. Las pruebas de Bateador acababan de terminar. Para su consternación, el amigo de McLaggen - Ritchie Coote –se aprendió su nombre- estaba dentro del equipo, junto con un bajo pero muy fuerte chico de tercer año llamado Jimmy Peakes. Solo quedaban las pruebas para Guardián. Coote se sumó a sus nuevos compañeros, volteó hacia McLaggen con un pulgar hacia arriba mientras caminaba. McLaggen cuadró los hombros con confianza, lanzó a Ron una mirada desafiante. Ron se volvió de un tono visiblemente más verde, porque sabía que McLaggen sería su competencia más feroz.

Harry envió a los candidatos hasta los aros, de uno a la vez. Debían desviar cinco tiros penalti de tres Cazadores nuevos. Harry envió a los otros cinco candidatos primero, que en suma solo taparon nueve tiros. Ninguno de ellos tenía una oportunidad. Harry hizo un gesto indicándole a McLaggen que era el siguiente, misericordiosamente dejando a Ron hasta el final; de esta manera, Ron sabría cuántos tiros debía detener para poder entrar al equipo. McLaggen se detuvo para recoger su escoba, al inclinarse, su espalda estaba vulnerablemente expuesta para la varita de Hermione. _Perfecto_. Se concentró tanto como pudo, y recordando todo lo que había aprendido en el ÉXTASIS de Encantamientos, Hermione pensó en el encantamiento no verbal para el hechizo Confundus.

Una ráfaga de débiles chispas se precipitó con tanta rapidez hacia el desprevenido Gryffindor que Hermione pensó que había sido la única en verla. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado animando o silbando al siguiente candidato. El hechizo golpeó a McLaggen directo en la columna y éste se levantó confundido. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar lo que acababa de golpearlo. Pero el encantamiento ya había surtido efecto, porque pronto se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Sacudiendo la cabeza, montó en su escoba y comenzó a volar hacia los aros.

Los dedos de Hermione se enroscaron ansiosamente en la baranda, su cuerpo estaba rígido, y se mordía el labio con preocupación. Fue un poco infantil usar ese encantamiento, pero era lo único que podía hacer sin levantar sospecha – no podía muy bien haber utilizado el hechizo de Ceguera- Completa sin que alguien se diera cuenta de el sabotaje que intentaba. Lo único malo del hechizo Confundus era que podía ser combatido. Al igual que Imperius, si se tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol, se podía librar de los efectos sin realizar un contra-hechizo. Y efectivamente, McLaggen sacudía la cabeza como un perro mojado intentando de disipar el agua de su pelaje. Estaba luchando muy bien. _Pero tu hechizo es legendario_, se recordó Hermione. _Pregúntale a Marietta Edgecombe_. Con una sonrisa de sombría satisfacción en su rostro, Hermione contuvo la respiración y esperó.

Katie tuvo el primer tiro, tejió una finta de lado a lado y amagó a la izquierda antes de tirar la Quaffle en el aro del extremo derecho. McLaggen lo atrapó con facilidad.

La multitud aplaudió en señal de aprobación. Hermione se mordió el labio más fuerte que nunca.

Lanzó la pelota a Demelza quien, por lo que Hermione veía, era la menos talentosa para anotar gol. Como sospechaba, McLaggen salvó el segundo tiro también.

Ron ahora se agarraba a la escoba para ocultar su temblor nervioso. Su mandíbula se apretó con tanta fuerza que parecía como si se la hubieran pegado con un hechizo. Apenas y estaba consciente de sí mismo. Las piernas de Hermione comenzaron a moverse de arriba hacia abajo cuando una frenética energía la abrumó. McLaggen debía tener más fuerza de voluntad de la que ella pensaba. _Vamos, Ginny_... Hermione le rogó a su amiga.

Ginny tomó su tiempo para coger la Quaffle, probablemente tratando de atraer a McLaggen a un sentido de falsa seguridad, o tal vez estaba usando el tiempo para considerar la mejor opción. Ella tiró la Quaffle de mano en mano mientras volaba lentamente hacia él. Flotaba un poco hacia la derecha mientras se acercaba, pero justo antes de entrar en el área de anotación, Ginny frenó, se zambulló en un bucle rápido y giró la Quaffle hacia el aro de la izquierda. Esta vez, McLaggen sólo logró golpear la Quaffle y alejarla, pero eso fue suficiente. Había salvado tres goles. Llevaba la delantera.

Alrededor de Hermione, la multitud empezó a cuchichear sobre esta nueva posibilidad. Hermione se quedó muda, mirando tristemente a Harry. La dolorosa expresión en la cara de Harry demostró que él ya estaba considerando la manera de decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba fuera del equipo.

Mirando furioso, Ginny murmuró algo cuando se elevó de nuevo para dejar que Katie hiciera el cuarto disparo. Ginny fue directamente a Demelza, susurrándole algo a la chica. Demelza asintió con la cabeza, y Ginny se sentó sobre su escoba con una estrecha mirada de auto-satisfacción en su rostro. Katie intentó otra inteligente finta, pero McLaggen salvó el gol en el último momento.

Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que tenía que lanzar la Quaffle de vuelta para el siguiente tiro. Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando lo vio meneando la cabeza. Cuanto más tiempo fuera expuesto a un hechizo, más difícil era resistirse a él. Su hechizo había estado atormentando a McLaggen todo este tiempo. No era una persona tan fuerte. Tenía que sucumbir a ella en cualquier momento. Hermione sólo necesitaba que sucumbiera al poder de Confundus ahora_._ _Vamos_, le instó con fuerza como si pudiera intensificar su hechizo sólo por la pura fuerza de su mente. _Cede, cede, cede, cede…_

Demelza tenía la Quaffle, ya que era su turno para disparar. Sin embargo, se la pasó a Ginny quien voló unos metros hacia adelante para darle a McLaggen oportunidad de darse cuenta que otro Cazador estaría cobrando el penalti. Luego, una vez que sintió que esa obligación se había cumplido, Ginny frenó a velocidad de la luz, tiró de su brazo hacia atrás, y lanzó la Quaffle tan fuerte como pudo para que ésta alcanzara su objetivo a la izquierda. Dio un respingo como si le hubieran arrancado el brazo por el esfuerzo extremo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos y decididos. McLaggen no bloquearía su disparo nuevamente.

Ginny estaba en lo cierto. McLaggen se elevó hacia la derecha, girando completamente su cabeza en sentido contrario por lo que no tuvo idea de que la Quaffle volaba rápidamente y entraba triunfante en el aro, hasta que una ola de abucheos asaltaron sus oídos. Hermione no podía dejar de saltar uniéndose a los demás, ahuecando las manos sobre su boca para asegurarse de que McLaggen escuchara su desdén. Se lo merecía después de todas esas cosas horribles que había dicho acerca de algunos de sus amigos más queridos.

McLaggen volvió al suelo rechinando los dientes. Ginny voló hacia Demelza para darle un saludo de victoria a su nueva compañera. Al parecer, tampoco esa chica quería que McLaggen estuviera en su equipo. Katie ocultó una sonrisa cuando le tiró la Quaffle a Demelza, haciéndole saber así que era la siguiente. Demelza asintió con la cabeza, sosteniendo la Quaffle bajo el brazo, con su mano libre alejó el pelo de su cara, esperando así que los últimos candidatos a Guardianes se elevaran en el aire.

Hermione se mantuvo en sus pies, sus nerviosas manos seguían sosteniendo a muerte la baranda. No podía sentarse ahora. Era el turno de Ron. Él montó en su Barredora Once y se escuchó un grito estridente de "¡Buena suerte!" Hermione se dio la vuelta con las manos todavía pegadas a la barandilla para darle a Lavender Brown una mirada con el aspecto más inimaginable. Estaba demasiado ansiosa para pretender siquiera que estaba perfectamente bien con su compañera de habitación y sus intentos de seducción hacia su mejor amigo.

Lavender había enterrado con terrible vergüenza el rostro entre sus manos, pero Parvati capturó la mirada de Hermione con enormes ojotes antes de poner sus manos en la oreja de Lavender para susurrarle algo desesperadamente. Hermione se volvió para ver a Ron tomar su lugar frente a los aros. Deseaba que hubiera una especie de conjuro que pudiera utilizar para ayudar a Ron, pero no podía. Había ayudado a Ron con lo que le fue posible ayudarlo. Ahora todo dependía de él. Sólo necesitaba salvar cuatro de cinco disparos, y luego él y McLaggen podrían entrar en un desempate, y por la forma en que McLaggen seguía moviendo la cabeza, Ron tendría una ventaja definitiva. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era salvar cuatro tiros. Hermione rebotó nerviosamente sobre las puntas de sus pies. Sabía en su corazón que Ron podía hacerlo, pero el problema era que _él _necesitaba creer que iba a tener éxito.

Con un nauseabundo movimiento de cabeza, Ron señaló a Demelza que estaba listo. Delmelza hizo una momentánea pausa para ponerlo fuera de guardia antes de moverse a la izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, y la mitad de su brusco viraje a la derecha, buscó la oportunidad por el aro de la izquierda. Sin dejar de mirarse verde por los nervios, Ron estiró sus largos brazos, mientras volaba a manos libres teniendo así el suficiente tiempo para cerrar los dedos alrededor de la Quaffle en medio de aplausos de admiración. Hermione dejó escapar un grito de orgullo cuando rebotó de nuevo sobre las puntas de sus pies, esta vez muy entusiasmada. _Una_.

La Quaffle fue lanzada a Katie, era su turno. Ella surcó el aire haciendo un elegante arco antes de regresar en picada con una versión más doméstica de la Finta Wonky o como sea que se llame. Cuando estaba en un punto a nivel del aro central, disparó la Quaffle a la meta lo más fuerte que pudo. Anticipándose a su traslado, Ron se colocó delante del aro medio, permitiendo que la Quaffle golpeara fuertemente en su estómago, luego se apresuró a envolver los brazos alrededor de la bola para evitar que rebotara fuera de él hacia el aro. El impacto casi le hizo caer de su escoba, pero con dientes apretados, se volvió a estabilizar y después lanzó la pelota a su hermana. _Dos_.

Al igual que con McLaggen, Ginny tomó su tiempo, lanzó la Quaffle con facilidad y naturalidad de mano a mano. Hermione sabía el dilema de Ginny. Ella de verdad no quería anotarle a su hermano pero tampoco podía darle un tiro fácil sin que todos la acusaran de facilitarle las cosas. Ron tenía que detener el tiro, no importara lo difícil que éste fuera, debía hacerlo al igual que los otros aspirantes. Sin embargo, Ginny también tenía una ventaja injusta al ser hermana de Ron: sabía sus debilidades mejor que nadie. Sería fácil anotarle a Ron. Respirando profundamente, Ginny miró a los ojos de su hermano como disculpándose rápida y silenciosamente antes de acercarse a una velocidad casi vertiginosa hacia el objetivo izquierdo. El principal problema de Ron era él mismo, tratando de adivinar los movimientos en el campo, por lo tanto, era fácil anotarle con una finta cuando él instintivamente supiera que el cazador lo estaba finteando, sin embargo, podía decirse a sí mismo que lo mejor era proteger el aro al que el cazador se dirigía. Ron se acercó a la izquierda, con la cara arrugada, mientras trataba de anticipar si lo estaban o no engañando. Ginny verdaderamente iba muy rápido.

Pero Ginny, que había jugado de Buscador medio año, era excelente volando, probablemente en la escuela era la segunda mejor, después de Harry. Con los ojos todavía muy fijos en el aro izquierdo, Ginny tiró ciegamente la Quaffle hacia el despejado aro derecho. Sus instintos eran tan agudos que la pelota de cuero rojo se disparó a la perfección hacia la meta. Pero Ron cambio de táctica en los últimos segundos. Detuvo su dirección hacia la izquierda, regresó hacia el centro donde podía proteger los tres aros a la vez, y se lanzó a un lado en dirección a la Quaffle. Hermione gritó y colocó sus dos manos sobre su boca cuando Ron apenas logró agarrar la pelota con una mano pero por la gravedad fue succionado hacia abajo para quedar colgado precariamente de la escoba, solamente agarrado por una mano y la inflexión de su rodilla. Pero aún aferrado a Quaffle y al mismo tiempo colgando cabeza abajo, con una sonrisa pasó la Quaffle a Demelza, sin importarle que su rostro ya estuviera rojo como remolacha por la sangre corriendo a su cabeza. Después de balancearse a un lado y a otro para buscar momento, giró la parte superior de su cuerpo y logró una posición vertical con un rápido y hábil movimiento. Harry quien instantáneamente se puso tenso en preparación para subir a salvar a su compañero de ser necesario, sólo se rió y aplaudió junto con los demás. Realmente fue una gran atajada, a pesar de que Hermione casi se moría del susto. _Tres_.

Después de esperar que la sangre volviera a las extremidades inferiores de Ron, Demelza se precipitó directamente hacia el objetivo central, se telegrafiaban sus intenciones a una milla de distancia. Sin embargo, ella tiró la bola con efecto, por lo que giró en rápidos y dolorosos círculos, haciendo que rebotara con fiereza fuera de la mano bloqueadora de Ron. Era una bola imposible de alcanzar, así que Ron ni siquiera lo intentó; simplemente la vio caer al suelo con una amplia sonrisa. _Cuatro_. Él y McLaggen estaban empatados. Ahora sin duda, habría al menos otra oportunidad si no tapaba el siguiente disparo. Pero si lo hacía, todo habría acabado: estaría en el equipo.

Katie bajó para recuperar la Quaffle y se disparó de nuevo hacia arriba, impresionando a todos con una rápida sucesión de espirales y un circuito rápido, y en la cima de su espiral lanzó la Quaffle hacia el aro derecho. La multitud contuvo la respiración colectivamente mientras esperaban con anticipación que las manos de Ron se cerraran exultantes sobre la Quaffle y la mantuviera en el aire para que todos la vieran. _¡Cinco!_

Hermione dejó escapar un chillido que probablemente sólo los perros podían oír correctamente, cuando saltaba hacia arriba y abajo celebrando la victoria, aplaudía tan duro como podía y gritaba hasta enronquecer. Todos a su alrededor también parecían pensar que Ron era la opción más adecuada en comparativa con McLaggen quien gritaba a lo lejos a un irritado Harry. Neville muy emocionado le dio un leve golpe en la espalda cuando también dejó escapar un grito de júbilo por Ron, pero Hermione apenas se dio cuenta de ello. Ginny se había disparado sobre Ron para darle un abrazo de felicitación, que Hermione decidió mirar con mucho gusto. Con gran emoción, se volvió hacia la salida y vio que Lavender la miraba fijamente, como retándola, a tratar de bajar a la cancha a ver a Ron. Pero a Hermione ya no le importaba. Tenía todo el derecho de ir allí: Ron era su mejor amigo. Era perfectamente natural que estuviera tan emocionada por él. Con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, Hermione se abrió paso entre la multitud y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. El equipo se había reunido alrededor de Harry para recibir instrucciones, pero la alegría y éxtasis saltando como frijoles, habían infectado el estómago de Hermione, por lo que ni siquiera podía esperar a que la reunión terminara.

"¡Lo hiciste brillantemente, Ron!" gritó mientras corría hacia ellos. Ron volteó a verla y le sonrió ampliamente. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Nunca había estado tan orgullosa de él. El año pasado se había perdido de verlo jugar la final de Quidditch de forma tan espectacular, por lo que ésta era la primera vez que realmente le veía jugar. Él era _realmente_ brillante. Siempre supo que Ron jugaría fantásticamente, pero verlo con sus propios ojos, la hacía querer saltar, chillar, y bailar con alegría. Siempre supo que Ron tenía la capacidad para lograrlo.

Harry también la vio acercarse y le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía: "¿podrías-por favor-esperar un momento-mientras-termino-mis asuntos-y-entonces-ya-puedes-celebrar?" Hermione tímidamente se alejó y se puso a unos metros de distancia de modo que Harry pudiera terminar de discutir la fecha para su próxima práctica. Hermione todavía tenía esa amplia y estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Colocando sus pulgares en el cinturón, Hermione miró que Ron sonreía y sonreía, como si acabara de derrotar a Voldemort, o como si hubiera ganado la Copa Mundial de Quidditch y le hubiera sido otorgado todo el oro de China. Ella había ayudado a hacer que eso sucediera. Aunque Ron nunca sabría de su contribución y técnicamente era algo de trampa, no podía importarle menos. Había ayudado a poner esa sonrisa en la cara de Ron y eso era lo único que importaba. McLaggen estaba equivocado: Ron no había necesitado un milagro. Lo único que necesitó fue a su Hermione.

**0o0o0o**

Notas de Autor: Como siempre Gracias por leer.

La Secuencia de eventos durante las pruebas de Quidditch / Lavender y Hermione gritándole a Ron: Mencionado en / Tomado de : Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo. JK Rowling. Hermione echándole la mano a Ron. Cap 11

_**Próximo capítulo: CUMPLEAÑOS DE HERMIONE!**_

_**Nos vemos en los comentarios ;)**_

**V  
V  
V  
V**


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola, Hola, Hola! **_

**_ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO FELICITAR POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS A LexaLaneLK y decirle que desde acá de México le canto ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Pásatela genial amiguis XD_**

**_Ahora sí, continuamos ;)_**

_**¿Ya salieron de su estado de shock después de ver el TRLR? Pues yo no, lo sigo viendo una y otra vez (aunque juré que no vería nada previo a la película) pero, lo siento, reconozco que soy débil.**_

_**Ok, dejemos eso atrás y continuemos con lo que nos atañe en el momento.**_

_**Aquí les dejo la traducción del capítulo, y solo les diré que es un capítulo muy interesante y que espero lo disfruten; ¡ah! y si en verdad les gustó, no olviden dejar su comentario. ¡LOS QUIERO POR HACERLO!**_

_**Saludos a aquellos nuevos lectores que se dieron el tiempo de leer todos los Fics y nos han alcanzado hasta este capítulo, esperamos conocerlos en los reviews =D**_

**Resumen:** Se llega el cumpleaños de Hermione, un viaje a Hogsmeade, y una noche interesante con Ron.

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Encuentro la paz cuando estoy confundido

Encuentro esperanza cuando estoy decepcionado

No en mí

En ti

Está en ti.

Espero perderme para siempre

Espero encontrarlo en el final

No en mí

En ti

En ti

_"En ti" Switchfoot_

**0o0o0o0**

_Feliz cumpleaños a mí _

_Feliz cumpleaños a mí _

_Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños _

_Feliz cumpleaños a mí... _

Hermione permaneció inerte sobre su espalda cantándose silenciosamente esa canción. Era una de las cosas tontas que echaba de menos en los cumpleaños muggles. Tan infantil como sonara, le gustaba que le cantaran esa canción en su cumpleaños. Nadie lo hacía desde que había cumplido diez años, y desde entonces se cantaba a sí misma. Era una de sus tontas tradiciones. Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza, arqueando su espalda y extendiendo sus piernas de modo que todas las torceduras y dolores fueran desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo. Su pie tropezó con la esquina de algo duro que estaba descansando sobre su cama. Sus presentes ya habían llegado.

Con impaciencia, se sentó y corrió sus cortinas a un lado para poder encender la vela que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Como ya lo sospechaba, el sol acababa de asomarse tentativamente en el horizonte. Hermione siempre se despertaba temprano en su cumpleaños. Mantuvo el edredón envuelto alrededor de ella, y se recorrió hacia delante, hasta el final de su cama para inspeccionar el pequeño montón de paquetes que la esperaban. Después de quitarse el pelo de la cara y arremangarse la pijama, estuvo lista para comenzar.

El primer paquete era de sus padres. Una carta venía junto con la tarjeta, y más que cualquier regalo que viniera en la caja, la carta era el mejor regalo de todos. Alentados por la promesa de una completa explicación de lo que estaba pasando, sus padres derramaron su inmenso alivio, confesando que habían estado preocupados desde hace algún tiempo, pero que ahora estaban felices de que estuviera lista para contarles lo que sucedía. Hermione corría su dedo amorosamente alrededor de las firmas de sus padres. Habían estado preocupados por ella desde hacía demasiado tiempo; ahora merecían un poco de paz mental antes de Navidad, cuando ella les dejase caer un montón de acuciantes problemas. Un gusano de negra ansiedad trató de moverse a través de Hermione, pero ella lo obligó a detenerse. Sus padres, por el momento estaban felices y se merecían toda la felicidad que pudieran conseguir; eso era suficiente por ahora.

Después de rasgar el papel de regalo, Hermione sonrió mientras encontraba un par de aretes de plata en forma de lágrima, con un zafiro brillando en cada extremo. Nunca le había llamado la atención perforarse las orejas, pero disfrutaba de utilizar aretes a presión en ocasiones especiales, para darse un pequeño toque de glamur. No había muchos pares de aretes que simularan ser para orejas perforadas - despreciaba los pendientes que claramente llamaban la atención por ser a presión – los que sus padres le regalaban no eran tan dolorosos para sus orejas, como ella misma lo comprobó; por lo que ahora sabía que eran uno de esos pocos pares _especiales_. Luego, Hermione buscó bajo el cuello su pijama la cadena de plata que siempre llevaba colgada, y entonces comparó las dos piezas de joyería. Sus padres habían logrado encontrar los pendientes que hacían juego con el medallón que le habían dado el año pasado. Debió haberles tomado bastante encontrar el par perfecto. Con una sonrisa, Hermione desprendió los pendientes y los colocó suavemente en la cajita. Definitivamente tenía que guardarlos para una ocasión muy especial.

Viktor también incluyó una carta con su tarjeta, además de un vistoso espectáculo de lirios amarillos, azules y blancos en un florero de cristal, en el que por arte de magia se reponía el agua. Hermione levantó cuidadosamente el pesado vaso, sacándolo de la gran caja de florería en la que había llegado, y lo puso sobre la mesa de noche. Tímidamente tocó con suavidad un pétalo de uno de los lirios azules. Viktor se había acordado que los lirios eran unas de sus flores favoritas y sabía que el azul era su color favorito, lo que explicaba por qué había pensado en teñir mágicamente algunos de los lirios en ese tono. Dejó la carta sin abrir en su cama; ya la leería más tarde cuando tuviera la oportunidad de darle toda su atención. Las cartas de Viktor habían disminuido notablemente después de que se reconoció públicamente el retorno de Voldemort. Se les recomendó a todos disminuir las cartas vía lechuza, sobre todo si eran al extranjero. Hermione miró a su nombre escrito de puño y letra por Viktor y se prometió a escribirle una larga respuesta tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad.

Hermione procedió, cogió una caja pequeña y cuadrada con una breve nota adjunta; Hermione la escaneó de manera rápida y riendo, arrancó el papel de embalar. Era una pequeña caja con una breve descripción de la medicina para la tos que estaba dentro. Sacando su varita, Hermione realizó una doble comprobación del encantamiento descrito en la nota y golpeó la caja mientras realizaba el hechizo no verbal. Con un _pop_, la opaca envoltura desapareció, revelando una imagen muy colorida de un joven guapo sosteniendo a chica desmayada, ambos sobre la cubierta de un barco pirata. _Fred y George._ Fue una suerte que Filch no leyera la nota cuando examinó su paquete para detectar hechizos prohibidos, de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba recibiendo medicamentos para la tos en su cumpleaños. Hermione volvió a escanear la nota; los gemelos le explicaban que era lo menos que podían hacer por ella en ese día tan especial: Le habían otorgado una dotación de productos completamente gratuita por el cálido cumplido que recibieron sus invenciones el pasado Agosto. Ella se había olvidado de llevarse su 'paquete' por salir a la carrera para seguir a Malfoy en el Callejón Knockturn, pero los amables Weasley no lo habían olvidado. Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante para deslizar la caja dentro de su baúl – porque tenía la sensación de que Lavender y Parvati estarían tan intrigadas por los productos, que corría el riesgo de que se los robaran para su beneficio personal.

El regalo de Ginny era el siguiente. Como de costumbre, el suyo era una mezcla ecléctica de pequeños artículos: poción alaciante, plumas de azúcar: de auto-llenado y de Corrección ortográfica - marca FredGeorge obviamente-, estaba claro que Hermione no necesitaba la de Respuestas-inteligentes, así que la movió a un lado y se encontró con un pequeño libro: 'Los Hechizos y Maldiciones más Potentes', ojeó éste último rápidamente y se dio cuenta que Ginny había doblado las páginas donde se indicaba cómo se realizaban los hechizos Mocomurciélago y Confundus. Ginny, al igual que Harry, había adivinado de inmediato que Hermione estaba involucrada en el fallido intento de McLaggen por detener el tiro final. Hermione sonrió. Ginny era tan pícara como su hermano.

Sus ojos se posaron en la caja grande donde su nombre estaba garabateado con el puño y letra de Ron. Su estómago se revolvió cuando recordó claramente a Ginny hablando con ella acerca de cómo a veces los chicos no saben expresarse con palabras, por lo que dejan que sus acciones hablen por ellos. Una de las épocas ideales para hacerlo era en Navidad o cumpleaños. Dejan que sus obsequios sean los que hablen. Y la última vez que Ron le había dado un regalo – el alegre recuerdo corría por su estómago como cerveza de mantequilla recién salida del grifo – le había regalado su _perfume_. Un perfume que olía horrible, pero a final de cuentas era un… perfume. Eso significaba que algo estaba cambiando. ¿Su próximo regalo expresaría el mismo sentimiento?

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione!" Hermione saltó cuando Lavender se dejó caer sobre su cama y le tendió un pequeño paquete cuadrado. "Esto es para ti."

"Gracias" dijo Hermione. Lavender sonrió y volvió a su baúl para sacar ropa limpia para el día. Hermione no abrió el paquete de inmediato, y suprimió la necesidad de sacudir la cabeza. Lavender nunca antes le había dado un regalo, y Hermione sabía exactamente por qué era diferente en este cumpleaños. Desde las pruebas de Quidditch, Lavender estaba más convencida que nunca de que a Hermione le gustaba Ron. Había intentado obligar a Hermione para que se lo confesara, pero después de dos días, Lavender había optado por seguir otra táctica: iba a matar el amor de Hermione con amabilidad. Sabiendo que Hermione era por naturaleza una persona de buen corazón, la haría sentir culpable por suspirar por un chico que a una de sus compañeras de cuarto también le gustaba, especialmente si su compañera de cuarto era muy amable con ella. Hermione tuvo que admitir que era una idea inteligente, pero aún no le llegaba el sentimiento de culpa. Incluso si Lavender fuera la mejor chica del mundo, Hermione nunca renunciaría a Ron.

Abrió la caja para ver un hermoso clip para el cabello."Gracias, Lavender," dijo nuevamente a su compañera de habitación, aunque Hermione no pudo evitar la sospecha de que el regalo era una indirecta a su indomable cabello. Lavender respondió con un alegre "De nada" antes de entrar al baño a cambiarse.

Parvati aún dormía, por lo que una vez más, Hermione estaba sola y libre para abrir el resto de sus regalos. Sólo quedaban los de sus mejores amigos. Emocionada, Hermione agarró primero el de Harry; se rió una vez al encontrar un pequeño volumen acerca de la historia de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas. Y estaba muy agradecida de encontrar en la tabla de contenido una extensa sección sobre los elfos domésticos. El P.E.D.D.O tendría que esperar; primero Hermione tenía que concentrarse en las clases de los EXTASIS y en la guerra, pero sabía que volvería a _ello_ algún día. No descansaría hasta que todos los elfos domésticos fueran liberados. Harry había escrito una nota en la tarjeta, en broma le decía que tenía que escribir una enmienda a la editorial para asegurarse de que el P.E.D.D.O. recibiera el adecuado reconocimiento. Probablemente él no creía que _realmente lo haría_, pero de nuevo, Harry ni siquiera sabía cuán dedicada estaba Hermione a esta causa. Escribiría esa carta tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad.

Ahora sólo quedaba el de Ron. Cortó el papel, deslizó sus dedos debajo de la tapa de la caja. Hizo una pausa antes de abrirla mientras trataba de adivinar lo que le regalaría este año. No sabía cómo Ron podría superar su regalo de la Navidad pasada. Con respiración profunda, Hermione retiró la cinta que sellaba la caja y la abrió.

"¡AAAhhh!" Parvati aulló cuando fue arrancada de su sueño profundo por una inesperada y sonora risa de Hermione. Parvati agitó su mano atontadamente al intentar golpear y abrir sus cortinas unos centímetros para poder escudriñar en dirección de Hermione. "¡¿Qué?" preguntó adormiladamente. En definitiva no era una persona mañanera.

Hermione tiró del regalo para poder sacarlo de la gran caja, colocó sus pies en el suelo para poder poner el juguete sobre su regazo y verlo correctamente. Sin duda ese oso de peluche había sido utilizado en exceso a través de años, muestra de que fue muy querido antes de ser arrojado a un contenedor de almacenamiento y levitado hasta el ático. Su pelaje color miel estaba desteñido y desgastado, su nariz era de color cacao, su brazo izquierdo había sido recosido varias veces, y un parche en su estómago era señal de que había sido blanco de un hechizo muy bien dirigido. Hermione tenía una idea bastante buena de quiénes eran los culpables de las excesivas lesiones del juguete. Al levantar la pierna derecha del oso, Hermione sonrió al leer las palabras que habían sido cuidadosamente impresas en la parte inferior de la pata, lo que confirmaba su teoría:

_Bilius el Beligerante. _

**0o0o0**

Bilius obtuvo prontamente un nuevo hogar en la cama de Hermione. Estaba apoyado cuidadosamente en las almohadas para que así pudiera observar la habitación durante el día, y por la noche estaba entrelazado en los brazos de Hermione hasta que ella se dormía. Hermione muy a menudo daba vueltas en la cama por su sueño ligero, así que por lo general Bilius terminaba enredado en las sábanas, o incluso se caía de la cama de vez en cuando. Pero todas las mañanas, se le tomaba muy amorosamente y volvía a su lugar de honor. Lo único que amenazaba su cómoda vida era Crookshanks pero ese problema fue atendido casi de inmediato: Hermione lo regañó por única vez cuando el enorme gato trató de mascar el hocico Bilius, también Hermione colocó un hechizo que los propietarios de animales de compañía utilizaban en artículos importantes, para evitar este tipo de problemas - si Crookshanks intentaba volver a roer a Bilius, sentiría un sabor amargo en la lengua, repeliendo así al animal inmediatamente. El gato era muy listo, así que aprendió la lección rápidamente: pronto dejó a Bilius en paz, aunque Hermione lo sorprendió varias veces mirando el juguete con suspicaces ojos. Nunca había estado tan unido a un animal de peluche, por lo que supuso que su gato estaba sintiendo un poco de celos.

Lavender también había tomado al oso para examinarlo con estrechos y suspicaces ojos, como si esperase que se moviera y al mismo tiempo proclamara '_¡Ron ama a Hermione, no Lavender!'_ No le había preguntado quién era el dador del obsequio, sin embargo lo sabía. Lavender no deseaba otra cosa que arrancarle las extremidades al oso después de realizarle una viciosa decapitación, pero contuvo su lengua y siguió siendo asquerosamente dulce con Hermione. Esta vez, sin embargo, había dureza al acecho escondida en cada cosa que hacía o le decía a Hermione. No había ninguna duda al respecto. Lavender lo sabía.

Hermione pasaba el menor tiempo posible en su dormitorio. Por suerte, Lavender no estaba en muchas clases con Hermione, así que le fue fácil evitarla. Su carga académica había también aumentado considerablemente por lo que Hermione pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca, trabajando sin descanso en sus lecciones. La única clase en la que estaba teniendo alguna dificultad real era en la de Pociones, y se debía más a su frustración porque Harry estaba usando ese estúpido libro del 'Príncipe', y se seguía saliendo con la suya al preparar impecables pociones en todas las clases en lugar de obedecer las instrucciones que todos seguían. Sus pociones siempre salían bastante bien, pero no _tan_ perfectas como las de Harry. Tenía que demostrarle que él no podía confiar en las notas de alguien más; y la única manera en que podía hacerlo era preparando una mejor poción que la de él. Así pasó una gran cantidad de tiempo, haciendo trabajo extra fuera de pociones, tratando de encontrar mejores formas para prepararlas mejor; pero no importaba lo que hiciera, el Príncipe la derrotaba en cada ocasión.

También había un buen surtido de maldiciones escritas en el libro, que habían cautivado la atención de Harry, los maleficios y hechizos habían sido en realidad inventados por el propio Príncipe - _o princesa_, corrigió Hermione, quien seguía convencida de que la letra se parecía a la de una muchacha. Eran hechizos_ muy_ inteligentes, Hermione tenía que admitirlo, pero Harry tenía suerte de nunca haber utilizado una de las maldiciones delante de ella. Como prefecta, estaría obligada a darle detención o quitarle puntos. Ron, por supuesto, se reía como tonto cada vez que le contaba acerca de tales incidentes. Estaba claro que los había visto y no había hecho nada. Era obvio que no estaba tomando en serio sus responsabilidades de prefecto en este curso: ella tenía que recordarle dos veces antes de patrullar los jueves y tres veces sobre las reuniones de prefectos. Estaba demasiado absorto en el Quidditch para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa.

Rodó la pluma en sus dedos pensativamente –una vez más estaba en la biblioteca tratando de estudiar – y por millonésima vez pensaba en Ron. El cambio estaba ocurriendo, ese cambio por el que Hermione siempre se había preocupado. Siempre había temido que si Ron finalmente superaba sus inseguridades y veía lo grande que era en realidad, podría ir demasiado lejos y llenarse de sí mismo. No era como si se hubiera convertido de pronto en Malfoy, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de algunos sutiles cambios en el comportamiento de Ron: le prestaba demasiada atención a su pelo, sonreía cada vez que Lavender le pestañeaba coquetamente, se pavoneaba un poco, se reía más, le decía más chistes a más gente, en general: era mucho más confiado y seguro. Y mientras que la confianza a veces es una buena cosa, demasiada puede ser absolutamente horrible.

Pero seguía siendo sin duda, su Ron. Todavía se encogía ante las arañas, jugaba al ajedrez, se quejaba acerca de la tarea, y sobre todo seguía haciéndola reír y sentirse más viva que nunca. Todavía tenían sus momentos especiales, esos que Hermione se descubría repasando en un rincón especial de su mente. Ella le había dicho lo mucho que amaba a su regalo de cumpleaños y Ron se miró realmente tímido. Sus orejas se volvieron de color rojo brillante – un rasgo que no había visto en él desde hacía tiempo - y también se había rascado un pie como si no supiera qué hacer consigo mismo. La había mirado de una manera en la que claramente le decía: si-te-veo-un-poco-más-podría-hacer-algo-realmente-estúpido. Hermione había contenido la respiración y mordiéndose su labio inferior esperanzadamente, le rogaba a Ron… _por favor, por favor, haz algo estúpido... _

Por desgracia él había decidido por una vez no ser estúpido. Con las orejas todavía de color carmesí, le había preguntado si estaba dispuesta a ir a la biblioteca, olvidando por completo que justo antes de que Hermione le diera las gracias, él había estado diciéndole que al diablo con la tarea; que estaba harto de estudiar; que jugaría al ajedrez toda la noche y que no había nada Hermione pudiera hacer para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

La semana pasada, ella había estado de pie detrás de su silla en la sala común, inclinada sobre su hombro ayudándole con una tarea. Le había estado señalando uno de sus muchos errores y no pudo dejar de notar que tal vez Ron debió haberse abastecido de las plumas Respuesta-inteligente de Fred y George. Harry se había reído y Ron le agarró la mano para lanzar su dedo índice fuera de su pergamino, de buen humor le dijo que él podría manejar esto sin su ayuda. Para asegurarse de que ella supiera que en realidad no estaba enojado, le había apretado la mano. Un apretón rápido pero deliberado para cariñosamente hacerle saber que él admitía que era un comentario un tanto gracioso. Hermione ya se había recuperado de la cercanía a su cuerpo. Su aroma había comenzado a distraerla más de lo normal, desde el primer día de clases cuando el aroma a detergente que usaba en la lavandería la señora Weasley había sido el olor más fuerte que detectó en el Amortentia. Hermione resopló con el recuerdo de esa clase. Si accidentalmente se hubiera resbalado, y dicho a toda la clase, que el olor más fuerte que detectaba en la poción de amor más fuerte en el mundo, era _detergente para ropa_, nunca se la acababa. Especialmente Ron se burlaría de ella hasta el final de los tiempos.

Pero no era sólo el jabón de lavado lo que la traía loca, se corrigió. De lo contrario, todos los Weasley tomarían lo mejor de ella. Había algo acerca de Ron; no era sólo el jabón, era el hecho de que él estaba en la ropa lavada con ese jabón, y también era la combinación de aquel jabón limpio mezclado con su propia esencia lo que le enviaba hasta la luna. No tenía ningún sentido, pero Hermione siempre podía oler el viento en él. Era como si el fresco aroma de las más cálidas brisas residiera muy dentro de su piel. Siempre olía como si acabara de regresar de la cancha de Quidditch en un día soleado de verano, ese olor siempre le recordaba tiempos más felices y posiblemente, felicidad futura, por lo que ahora más que nunca, cada vez que ella y Ron tenían tanta proximidad, tenía que luchar contra el impulso de inclinarse hacia él, inhalar, y soñar que un día sus brazos la rodearían y nunca la dejarían ir.

Él abrió la puerta para ella una o dos veces. Ella lo ayudaba con la tarea más a menudo. Con mucha regularidad el pie de Ron había empezado a rozar el suyo debajo de la mesa en el Gran Salón. Hermione no volteaba la cabeza cuando la descubría observándolo; simplemente le sonreía abiertamente por un momento antes de regresar a cualquier tarea en que estuviera trabajando. Ambos eran mucho más valientes el uno con el otro, mostraban su afecto abiertamente y aún llegaban hasta el límite de coquetearse. De alguna manera, el ego de Ron recién descubierto era algo muy bueno: por fin le permitía saber, que Hermione sabía que él estaba muy consciente, del hecho de que ella era una chica.

Torciéndose en su silla, Hermione estiró su cabeza hacia la ventana para ver si había alguna posibilidad de poder ver el vívido cabello de la cabeza de Ron en el campo de Quidditch desde ahí. Las tenues y distantes figuras del equipo de Gryffindor le recordaron algo, y volteó a mirar su reloj con un suspiro reprimido. Tenía que estar en la fiesta de Slughorn en menos de hora y media. Harry se había hecho el inteligente al programar la práctica a la misma hora de las cenas del Club Slug. Ella se sentía muy halagada por haber sido incluida en una lista tan corta de privilegiados estudiantes, sobre todo porque Slughorn seleccionaba a los estudiantes basándose en el estado de su familia dentro de la sociedad mágica. Era un gran honor ser una nacida muggle y haber sido elegida para unirse al club: Slughorn realmente debía pensar que Hermione era muy brillante. Pero ella detestaba ir a estos compromisos sola. La primera vez que asistió no había sido tan malo, ya que Ginny había estado allí; pero ahora, a Ginny le era imposible asistir. Y pasar el tiempo con Cormac McLaggen y Zabini Blaise no era la idea que Hermione tenía de una noche agradable.

Después de varios minutos de infructuoso estudio, Hermione cerró sus libros y los devolvió a su mochila. No tenía sentido postergarlo por más tiempo. Tenía que ir al Club Slug. Con una última mirada por la ventana, Hermione se echó la bolsa al hombro y salió de la biblioteca para descender por las escaleras hasta la oficina de Slughorn. Se detuvo delante de la puerta para pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Era costumbre venir bien vestidos a estas reuniones. Hermione bajó la mirada hacia su uniforme escolar y se alisó la falda. Esperaba que esto fuera suficiente.

"¿Profesor Slughorn?" preguntó al llamar a la puerta que se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"¡Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto, mi querida niña!" Slughorn retumbó. Estaba animado en la preparación de todo, colocando una bandeja de copas en el centro de la mesa redonda que se colocó al centro de la habitación. Su oficina era mucho más grande que la mayoría de las oficinas de los profesores - probablemente una de las peticiones que había estipulado después de aceptar su cargo - así que había mucho espacio para que los cinco de ellos se sentaran alrededor de la mesa. Hermione se quedó vacilante en la puerta, sin saber a dónde ir, ya que era la primera en llegar. Slughorn le indicó que se acercara. "Los elfos domésticos traerán nuestro festín en un momento" le informó alegremente. "Pero hasta entonces, toma asiento." Agitó la mano hacia una de las sillas y juntó sus manos con un aplauso "Ahora ¿Qué te puedo traer para beber?"

"Una Cerveza de mantequilla, por favor" pidió Hermione mientras bajaba su pesada mochila del hombro, haciendo una mueca de alivio al sentirse liberada de una carga tan pesada.

Al darse cuenta de su carga, Slughorn sonrió con orgullo, como si fuera personalmente responsable del éxito en sus clases. "Nunca sin tus libros, ¿verdad?"

La sonrisa de Hermione era un poco tímida. Era cierto, nunca se sentía completamente cómoda si iba a algún lugar sin un libro en su poder. Bueno, a menos que estuviera con Ron o Harry. "No" respondió ella. Hubo una pequeña pausa y Hermione sin saber qué decir, pasó a uno de los temas favoritos de Slughorn: Harry. "Lo siento, Harry no pudo venir otra vez ", dijo. "Ya sabe, como están entrenando Quidditch."

Slughorn se limitó a asentir distraídamente mientras le sirvió un trago, mirándola como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. "¿Sabes?, es una pena que no conocieras a Lily", comentó Slughorn con un movimiento de cabeza. Hermione se congeló como siempre sucedía cuando los padres de Harry eran mencionados. Cada vez que oía su nombre, los atormentados ojos de Harry saltaban a su mente, haciéndole imposible el habla. "Era muy brillante. Al igual que tú." Slughorn tomó un trago de la copa que había estado a punto de ofrecer a Hermione. "Muy brillante", agregó en voz baja, con la mirada distante al recordar con cariño tiempos felices. Se quedó en su mundo de sueños durante un buen rato antes de volver su atención a Hermione. "De hecho, muy parecida a ti."

Continuó permaneciendo quieta. Hermione sospechaba desde hace tiempo que parte de la razón por la que recibió una prestigiosa invitación al Club Slug, era el hecho de que tenía mucho en común con Lily Potter: Ambas eran excepcionalmente brillantes, brujas nacidas muggles nombradas prefectas (y Hermioner esperaba ser Prefecta en Jefe), ambas habían llegado a ser muy cercanas a un Potter. Hermione incluso iba más lejos como para suponer que la invitación de Ginny al Club Slug tenía que ver con su parecido a la mamá de Harry. Había visto alguna vez una foto de Lily Potter y ésta tenía el pelo largo y de un bonito color carmesí al igual que Ginny. También Ginny y Lily eran muy valientes y desinhibidas, tal vez esa fue la razón probable por la que Slughorn invitó a Ginny inmediatamente después de verla maldecir a Zacharias Smith. Slughorn había estado caminado por ahí, le tocó ver a una feroz chica pelirroja maldiciendo a un chico que la molestaba, y había sido transportado de inmediato veinte años atrás, cuando era más joven, cuando estaba más en forma y era más feliz. Por supuesto que había invitado a unirse al club a las dos chicas que le permitían sentirse de esa manera, a pesar de que no estaban bien conectadas como los demás miembros del grupo. Ellas eran unas de los pocos que podían hacerlo sentir joven otra vez.

Habiendo salido exitosamente de su aturdimiento, Slughorn recuperó una copa fresca y sirvió otra cerveza de mantequilla en ella. "Entonces, señorita Granger, ¿qué planes tiene usted para su futuro?"

"¿Mi futuro?" Hermione repitió inútilmente.

"Sí, por supuesto." Le entregó su copa. "¿Qué le gustaría hacer cuando salga de la escuela? Este es un momento muy importante, mi niña. Las conexiones que tome ahora pueden determinar su carrera entera." Se acomodó en la silla de respaldo recto, lo cual fue todo un desafío, teniendo en cuenta su robusto cuerpo. "Entonces, dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer cuando salgas de la escuela?"

"_Oh."_ Hermione bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, le daba vergüenza admitirlo. "Realmente no lo sé todavía." Miró por encima del hombro. En este punto, incluso agradecería ver a McLaggen.

Slughorn se acomodó su bigote, mirando a Hermione de manera pensativa. "Bueno, por supuesto que va a tener un poco de problemas. Usted es excepcionalmente buena en todos los temas, parece estar interesada en todos los campos. ¿Cómo espera limitarse a un área?" Su voz estaba llena de untuosos y sinceros halagos, claro, él ya la estaba preparando en caso de que algún día ella alcanzara un puesto de alto Rango. A pesar de que lo hacía por su propio beneficio, Hermione de todas formas, no pudo evitar sentirse muy satisfecha. Él era el único profesor aparte de la profesora McGonagall, que había mostrado sincero interés en su vida personal fuera de las clases y Hogwarts. Era bastante agradable. "Pero, señorita Granger, si tuviera que escoger una cosa que quisiera hacer por encima de todas los demás, si usted pudiera hacer una contribución a nuestro mundo, ¿qué sería? "

Lo primero que le vino su mente fue: ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort; pero sabía que no era la respuesta que Slughorn estaba buscando. Hermione pensó por un momento, tratando con dificultad distanciarse de Harry y Ron, a quienes se había vuelto tan estrechamente entrelazada. Esta era una pregunta acerca de sí misma, no acerca de _ellos_.

"Los Elfos domésticos," dijo Hermione de forma abrupta. Slughorn se miró un poco confundido, por lo que rápidamente rectificó su respuesta. "Los derechos de las criaturas mágicas. No creo que sea justo para los elfos domésticos ser tratados de la forma en que lo son, ni creo que las restricciones que el Ministerio ha puesto en mestizos y hombres lobo, vampiros, centauros, etcétera, son justificadas. Siguen siendo seres humanos que merecen los mismos derechos que el resto de nosotros-"

"¡Ah!" Slughorn interrumpió antes de que Hermione pudiera agarrar aire nuevamente y realmente empezara a trabajar en el tema. Estas pocas frases apenas habían arañado la superficie de las profundidades infinitas de su pasión e ideas sobre los derechos de las criaturas mágicas. "Así que ¿usted es una activista, entonces?"

_Activista_. Hermione consideró la palabra. Y le agradó. McGonagall le había dicho sobre la oferta del Profeta en su período de sesiones de orientación profesional el curso pasado, pero esto sonaba más acorde a ella. O tal vez había una manera en que pudiera hacer ambas cosas. "Supongo que lo soy", confirmó Hermione.

"¡Excelente!" Slughorn dejó su copa y se inclinó hacia delante con avidez. "Tengo un amigo en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas - yo podría organizar una reunión - estoy seguro de que estaría feliz de conocer a una estudiante de su calibre - ¡oh, Cormac, has llegado!" Saltó de la silla, moviendo todo el vientre mientras se extraía de su silla. Con el brazo extendido, él se adelantó y sacudió con emoción la mano de McLaggen. "¡Me alegro de verte, hijo mío! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Toma asiento!"

McLaggen dejó caer fácilmente su gran figura en la silla junto a Hermione. Hermione tomó un sorbo de su bebida, sabiendo que ya no habría ninguna discusión sobre su carrera. Ahora que McLaggen estaba aquí, Slughorn centraría noventa por ciento de su atención en el muy bien relacionado Gryffindor. Blaise Zabini y Melinda Bobbin, una chica de quinto año de Ravenclaw, llegaron unos minutos más tarde, completando así el pequeño círculo de estudiantes. Hermione, aún brillaba por la de la revelación que Slughorn le había ayudado a obtener, de hecho, hasta se inclinó hacia adelante para unirse a la conversación - normalmente, hablaba lo menos posible y contaba los minutos para poder salir, pero de alguna manera, estar aquí sola, ese día, en el Club Slug sin otro amigo que le acompañara, no parecía que fuera una cosa tan horrible después de todo.

**0o0o0**

Asistir a las reuniones del Club Slug podía no ser ya tan horrible, pero _hablar_ de ello todavía era una aventura arriesgada. Slughorn había acorralado a Harry en Honeydukes hacía un poco más de una semana, haciéndole una vez más, una sincera solicitud para que asistiera a la próxima cena, Harry había esquivado hábilmente la situación, ya que era requerido por Dumbledore para otra lección el día lunes. Hermione vitoreaba internamente al darse cuenta que al menos Ginny podría venir con ella, pero estaba decepcionada de que Harry no pudiera venir también. La sesión de la semana pasada había sido cualquier cosa menos terrible, pero Hermione no sabía qué tanto duraría el gusto. Si ambos, Ginny y Harry estuvieran allí, ella se aseguraría de tener un rato muy agradable.

"No puedo creer que le hayas eludido otra," dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No están tan mal, ya sabes... incluso, a veces son divertidos..." Se interrumpió al ver la cara de Ron y rápidamente pensó en una frase común que decir para que Ron cambiara de actitud. Ron nunca iba a superar el hecho de que Slughorn no sabía que existía. Ella miró a su alrededor a toda prisa buscando un cambio viable de tema. "Oh, mira – ya tienen plumas de azúcar de lujo - ¡esas pueden durar horas!" Ella cruzó hacia el estante, simulando estar inspeccionando el precio en la caja más grande que se encontraba disponible. Las plumas de azúcar _eran_ sus golosinas favoritas. Harry la siguió y miró con fingido interés por encima de su hombro mientras que Ron se quedaba atrás, aún se veía compungido y herido. Hermione puso la caja de vuelta en su lugar- - demasiado cara para su gusto - y volvió a con Ron. Tenía que estarse sintiendo muy mal si ya no quería ni mirar la comida. "¿A Dónde quieres ir ahora?" le preguntó animadamente con un amistoso empujón de su codo.

Ron se encogió de hombros con aire taciturno, ajeno a su buen humor. Hermione le miró inquisitivamente mientras se ponía los guantes y la bufanda, tratando de pensar en algo que le hiciera sonreír. Harry intercedió con una sugerencia para ir a Las Tres Escobas y los tres se forzaron a volver al cortante viento. Ron fue finalmente noqueado y volvió en sí después del abrupto intento de Harry por ahorcar a Mundungus Fletcher. En realidad parecía un poco emocionado por la acción, pero Hermione para nada hallaba emoción en la situación. No había visto los ojos de Harry tan salvajes desde la noche en que conoció a Sirius y pensaba que él había sido quien traicionó a sus padres. Había deseo de matar en los ojos de Harry esa noche y Hermione nunca más quería volver a ver esa mirada en su mejor amigo. Aunque sabía que Harry tenía que matar a Voldemort, no quería que asesinara a nadie más. El asesinato cambia irrevocablemente, y no quería que eso le sucediera a Harry, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Asesinar a Voldemort era por el bien de toda la humanidad, pero estrangular a Mundungus hasta la muerte por mellar las pertenencias de Sirius era simplemente rencoroso. Llevaría a Harry por un camino oscuro y peligroso del que probablemente nunca regresaría.

Lograron llevar a Harry dentro de Las Tres Escobas, pero aún estaba humeante y reclamaba en una preocupante voz muy sonora acerca de que la Orden no controlaba a Mundungus, por lo que Hermione se lanzó a conseguirle una cerveza de mantequilla para aplacarlo. Madame Rosmerta le entregó las bebidas con una sonrisa antes de anunciar que iba a la parte posterior para verificar si había más whisky de fuego. El ceño fruncido de Harry era evidente desde el otro extremo del cuarto, lo que le valió varias miradas recelosas de los clientes cercanos, tales como Blaise Zabini. Ella se escabulló de vuelta a la mesa y colocó las cervezas de mantequilla sobre la mesa, con la esperanza de que en los pocos minutos de su ausencia, Harry ya se hubiese desahogado de todos sus malos sentimientos.

Pero no era así. Tan pronto como Hermione se sentó, Harry estaba de nuevo con el rostro contorsionado de rabia. "¿La Orden no controlar a Mundungus?" Harry preguntaba en un furioso susurro. "¿No pueden al menos detenerlo de robar todo aquello que no está fijo, cuando está en el Cuartel General?"

_"¡Silencio!"_ dijo Hermione desesperadamente, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando. Harry no podía estar hablando de la Orden y del Cuartel General en torno a tanta gente. No tenían idea de quién podría estar escuchando. "Harry, yo estaría molesta también, sé que son tus cosas las que está robando- - "

Harry le dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla y el corazón de Hermione de pronto la hizo comprender a su amigo. Él se había olvidado por completo que eran sus cosas las que se estaban robando. Todo esto simplemente le enfurecía en nombre de Sirius. Por enésima vez, Hermione maldijo la suerte al ser tan injusta por quitarle a Harry la primera y real figura paterna que jamás había tenido.

"Sí, ¡son mis cosas! " Harry dijo. "¡No me extraña el por qué no estaba contento de verme! Bueno, voy a decirle a Dumbledore lo que está pasando, él es el único que asusta a Mundungus."

"Buena idea" susurró Hermione. Para su alivio, Harry parecía haberse calmado considerablemente. Ella comenzó a tomar un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron no les escuchaba, estaba estirando el cuello hacia la barra, tratando desesperadamente de ver sobre las cabezas de los clientes. Ella miró a tiempo para alcanzar a ver la espalda de Madam Rosmerta entrando en la trastienda. Fría decepción le apretó el corazón. _Oh_. "Ron, ¿qué estás mirando?"

"Nada" dijo Ron, quitando rápidamente la mirada de la barra, en culpable admisión de lo que había estado tratando de hacer.

Ella sabía que Ron no intentaría coquetear con la dependienta otra vez mientras ella estuviera ahí, pero no podía dejar de escupir sus celos, "Creo que 'nada' está en la trastienda buscando más whisky de fuego." Ron ignoró esta mofa, sorbiendo su bebida en lo que evidentemente consideraba un digno silencio. Hermione tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, y paseó la mirada entre Ron y la barra el resto de su estancia en el pub. De repente, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía mucha sed. Cuando Harry sugirió volver al castillo, contemplaba todas las diferentes maneras en las que Ron se convertía en un insensible imbécil. Ron y ella asintieron en silencio a la propuesta de Harry, y con Ron dando hacia la barra una última y persistente mirada, los tres amigos salieron de las Tres Escobas para regresar al horrible clima de Octubre.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho para protegerse del frío, sin querer se preguntaba lo maravilloso que sería si Ron le ofreciera su capa o mejor aún, pusiera su brazo alrededor de ella para mantenerla caliente. Era increíble lo rápido que podía ir de despreciar su falta de madurez a contemplar con contentamiento lo maravilloso que era. Hermione sacudió su pelo y parpadeó con molestia cuando una lluvia de aguanieve zumbando les atacó. _A veces_ le resultaba muy confuso estar enamorada de Ron. _Bueno, no_, corrigió, _eso_ no era cierto. Le resultaba confuso _todo el tiempo_.

"¡No tiene nada que ver contigo, Leanne!" Hermione miró a través de la ventisca para espiar a Katie Bell del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor; le gritaba a su amiga mientras luchaba por algún paquete. Katie ganó la lucha, pero no pudo evitar que el paquete cayera al suelo. Una extraña sensación de aprensión se apoderó del estómago de Hermione. Había algo malo en esto...

Katie se levantó en el aire graciosamente, con los brazos extendidos, como si estuviera a punto de volar. Su cabello era azotado a su alrededor por el fuerte viento, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro estaba completamente vacío de expresión. Era como si hubiera caído en un profundo e impenetrable sueño, y estuviera flotando hacia el cielo para encontrar su paz eterna. Todos se congelaron en el lugar, observando, esperando inconscientemente. Sentían en algún lugar muy dentro de ellos que algo más iba a suceder.

Y así fue. Katie dejó escapar un grito terrible. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera ver, cualquier cosa que estuviera sintiendo, claramente le estaba causando angustia terrible. Ella gritó y gritó, enviando escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Hermione; nunca había oído gritar a nadie así en toda su vida. Era el grito de alguien que se encontraba a pulgadas de distancia de la muerte y luchaba con todo lo que tenía para arañar el camino de regreso al mundo de los vivos. Leanne tomó a Katie por los tobillos en un desesperado intento por bajarla de espaldas al suelo. Con Harry y Ron, Hermione saltó hacia adelante y trató de agarrar a Katie de alrededor de las piernas. Pero tan pronto como los tres pares de nuevas manos la tocaron, Katie cayó encima de ellos. El brazo inerte de Katie se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cabeza de Hermione, lo que la hizo tambalearse, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Ron ya sostenía a Katie por debajo de los brazos y Harry la tenía por las piernas, la bajaban al suelo, incapaces de contenerla porque se movía y retorcía ferozmente.

Harry miró a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente la ayuda de alguien. "¡Quédense aquí!" les gritó a los demás sobre el aullido del viento. "¡Voy a traer ayuda!" Salió corriendo hacia el castillo, sin una palabra más. Ron se volvió hacia Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos y claramente suplicando _'¿qué demonios se supone que debemos hacer?'_

Hermione ya se estaba haciendo cargo del asunto. "¿Katie? Katie, ¿me oyes?" preguntó en voz alta. Un escalofriante grito de Katie fue la única respuesta que recibió. Se arrodilló junto a Katie, señalándole a Leanne que hiciera lo mismo. "Habla con ella", le sugirió a toda prisa. "Una voz familiar puede ayudar." Leanne obedeció de inmediato, y rápidamente le gritó a Katie con una voz chillona e histérica pidiendo que le dijera algo o le aclarara qué estaba mal. Ajena a todo, Katie continuó gritando y retorciéndose, sus piernas pataleaban y se agitaban peligrosamente cerca de las dos chicas; de manera rápida Ron se inclinó para tratar de impedirla físicamente con las manos, pero no tuvo éxito; aunque la sujetaba fuertemente, Katie seguía estando tan terriblemente frenética como antes. En momentos desesperados se requieren medidas desesperadas por lo que Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó a Katie. _"¡Stupefy!"_

Para su inmensa sorpresa, el hechizo le rebotó a Katie y se lanzó de nuevo a su varita, haciendo que la mano se sacudiera con fuerza hacia atrás y su varita volara fuera de ella. Sus dedos hormigueaban y quemaban como si alguien acabara de usar un hechizo de desarme en ella. Gracias a sus meses de entrenamiento como Guardián, Ron rápida y fácilmente se echó hacia atrás para coger la varita de Hermione en el aire. Su otra mano se mantuvo en la pantorrilla de Katie en un vano intento por retenerla. "_Órale_," dijo en suspiro, y miró a Hermione quien había sacudido vigorosamente su mano derecha con la esperanza de disipar el hormigueo. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Debe haber una medida de infalibilidad sobre la maldición utilizada en ella," Hermione dijo su hipótesis a toda prisa. Incluso en la más desesperada de las circunstancias, podía recitar con el máximo de comodidad de un libro de texto. "Maldiciones realmente poderosas son impenetrables, por supuesto, sólo la persona que hizo el conjuros puede realizar la contra-maldición. Nadie más la puede revertir. Debería haberlo sabido." Cogió su varita de la mano de Ron y se acercó más a para tratar de calmarla. "¿Katie? Katie -"

"¡Atrás! ¡Déjame verla!"

Hermione saltó de nuevo a sus pies y fuera del camino con inmenso alivio. Hagrid sabría qué hacer. Ron se unió a ella, pero Leanne se mantuvo junto a su amiga. "¡Algo le ha pasado!" sollozó Leanne. "No sé lo que -"

Hagrid miró a Katie por un segundo, a continuación, se inclinó sin decir una palabra, la cogió entre sus brazos, y salió corriendo hacia el castillo. En cuestión de segundos, los gritos penetrantes de Katie habían muerto a distancia y el único sonido era el rugido del viento. Los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, respirando con dificultad mientras Leanne lloraba amargamente. Hermione fue directamente hacia la chica, y sabiendo qué le gustaría que alguien hiciera por ella si Ron o Harry fueran llevados al hospital, abrazó a la chica. "Eres Leanne, ¿no es así?" dijo en voz baja. Leanne asintió con la cabeza. Hermione deseaba no tener que hacer esto ahora, pero tenían que llegar al fondo de esto. "¿Sucedió todo de repente, o-?"

"Fue cuando se rompió ese paquete", sollozó Leanne abruptamente. Hermione cerró la boca, sabiendo que tenía que dejar que Leanne hablara y se tomara su tiempo. La chica señaló hacia el ahora húmedo paquete que se había abierto para revelar un resplandor verdoso. Hermione se estremeció instintivamente ante tal visión. No quería para nada estar cerca de cualquier cosa que trajera ese paquete. Profundos sollozos habían consumido el cuerpo de Leanne haciéndola incapaz de hablar otra vez, así que Hermione volvió su atención hacia la angustiada chica, acariciándole tranquilizadoramente.

"_¡No lo toques!" _

El corazón de Hermione casi se detuvo. No era frecuente que Harry sonara tan abiertamente en pánico. Torció su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar a sus dos mejores amigos, y logró ver la mano de Harry en el brazo de Ron; acababa de impedir que Ron recogiera el objeto indudablemente peligroso. Leanne parpadeó con molestia porque la masiva melena de Hermione le pegó directamente en la cara, pero a Hermione no le importó; se quedó mirando a Ron con grandes, ansiosos y furiosos ojos, e irracionalmente quería darle una patada en las espinillas para asegurarse de que nunca jamás la volviera asustar así. Si hubiera tocado lo que había en el envoltorio, estaría en el aire también, pero esta vez no sería debido a la maldición del 'Príncipe' que Harry había usado accidentalmente.

Harry se agachó para examinar el artículo. Hermione y Leanne se adelantaron como una para poder ver el collar de plata adornado con ópalo. Harry y Hermione se quedaron mirando el objeto, horrorizándose al reconocerlo. "Yo he visto eso antes", dijo Harry. "Fue en la vitrina de exhibición en Borgin y Burkes hace años. La etiqueta decía que estaba maldito. Katie debió haberlo tocado." Miró a Leanne, quien había comenzado a temblar incontrolablemente. "¿Cómo pudo obtener esto Katie?"

"Bueno, es por eso que estábamos discutiendo. Ella volvió con el paquete del cuarto de baño en Las Tres Escobas, dijo que era una sorpresa para alguien en Hogwarts y tenía que entregarlo; se miraba muy graciosa cuando lo dijo... ¡Oh no!, ¡oh no!, apuesto a que había estado bajo la maldición Imperius ¡y yo no me di cuenta!" Su cuerpo se estremeció con sollozos renovados y Hermione le palmeó el hombro con suavidad.

"¿No dijo quién se lo había dado, Leanne?"

"No... no me lo dijo... y le dije que estaba siendo estúpida, que no lo llevara a la escuela, pero no quiso escucharme y ... y entonces traté de quitárselo ... y - y -" Leanne dejó escapar un gemido de desesperación. Hermione mantuvo su brazo alrededor de ella, comenzaba a preocuparse un poco más por la sollozante joven; tenía la sospecha de que Leanne empezaba a entrar en shock.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela," dijo Hermione. "Tal vez podamos saber cómo se encuentra. Vamos..."

Hermione condujo a la joven por el camino mientras que Harry y Ron se retrasaban un poco. Por un momento, Hermione casi entra en pánico cuando vio que Harry se agachó para recoger el collar, pero se relajó cuando vio que había cubierto la joya maldita con la bufanda. Al menos, era lo suficientemente listo como para no tocarlo. Tuvo el fugaz impulso de fruncir el ceño a Ron, pero pasó rápido. De verdad no estaba enojada con Ron por tratar de recuperar el objeto estúpidamente, sino que la sola idea de que algo le ocurriera a Ron la asustó tanto que no podía ver ni oír nada que la pudiera llevar a creer que ese horrible destino podría hacerse realidad. No sabía qué sería de ella si algo así ocurría. Ajustando su dominio sobre Leanne, miró hacia la aún histérica chica. Hermione sospechaba que estaría en peores condiciones que Leanne si algo así de horrible le pasaba a uno de sus más queridos amigos. Con otra palmada al hombro de Leanne, Hermione entró en los terrenos con una expresión sombría en su rostro. No había tiempo para pensar en lo que podría suceder, ella tenía que averiguar qué demonios le había pasado a Katie Bell.

**0o0o0**

Harry como siempre, tuvo una teoría al respecto. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que Draco Malfoy estaba involucrado en el incidente. Hermione estaba muy dudosa, teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy ni siquiera había estado en Hogsmeade para dar a Katie el paquete, pero no había manera de convencer a Harry. En la mente de Harry, sólo alguien como Malfoy podría haber hecho algo tan horrible. Ahora todo lo que quedaba a considerar era quién se suponía que recibiría el collar maldito y por qué. Hermione se sentó a oscuras en el asiento de la ventana de su dormitorio, dejando que esta pregunta diera vueltas en su ya cansada mente. Cada vez que un fresco misterio aparecía, Hermione siempre se encontraba a sí misma hasta altas horas de la madrugada allí sentada en los cojines color escarlata, mirando hacia las sombras de los terrenos, y pensando acerca de… 'cosas'. El primer año había sido acerca de la piedra filosofal; el segundo año se trataba de la Cámara de los Secretos; tercer año se encontró pensando acerca de Sirius Black y Ron actuando como un idiota; cuarto año - el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Viktor, y Ron actuando como un idiota; y el año pasado habían sido un gran número de cosas: la guerra, ED, el estúpido Ministerio, Umbridge, Ron actuando como un idiota ... bueno, era increíble cómo los problemas podían multiplicarse con tanta rapidez.

De repente, Hermione retiró las piernas de la ventana para poder regresar a su baúl. Se puso su jersey de Hogwarts para añadir calor, y salir al pasillo. A pesar de que Lavender estaba profundamente dormida, aún no le agradaba gastar en el dormitorio muchas de sus horas de vigilia. Hermione sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la dulce la fachada se derrumbara, y la ira de Lavender Brown se desatara. Con pies descalzos, Hermione bajó a la vacía sala común. Se puso de pie en el umbral para contemplarla. Cada vez que venía aquí en el silencio de la noche, no sabía dónde sentarse. Era muy raro ver disponibles todos los asientos en la grande sala.

Se decidió por el enorme sofá frente al aun parpadeante fuego, Hermione se acomodó en el extremo más cercano al fuego, llevándose las piernas hasta el pecho y apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior de las rodillas; empujó las mangas del jersey hacia abajo de manera que cubriesen sus manos. Durante mucho tiempo, Hermione se limitó a mirar las llamas, en realidad no pensaba en nada en particular, hasta que un destello de movimiento le llamó la atención. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sonrió al ver a un elfo-doméstico trabajando diligentemente a espaldas a ella. Él no se había percatado de su presencia.

"Hola" dijo Hermione en voz baja. Puso los pies en el frío suelo para poder inclinarse hacia delante para ver mejor el elfo doméstico. El elfo se dio la vuelta con un chillido de susto. Era muy parecido a Dobby, salvo que sus orejas eran más cuadradas y sus ojos no eran tan grandes. "No, no, no te preocupes," Hermione le dijo rápidamente cuando sintió que el elfo estaba a punto de desaparecerse. Al igual que la mayoría de los elfos, éste creía que los elfos domésticos no debían ser vistos o escuchados. "Está bien". Ella le dirigió una sonrisa. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

El elfo abrió la boca y balbuceó durante varios segundos antes de que algo grande, amenazante y naranja surgiera de debajo de uno de los sillones y se abalanzara hacia él con un silbido de furia. Entre chirridos de terror, el elfo doméstico desapareció con un fuerte chasquido, de manera que Crookshanks aterrizó con dureza en el suelo, deslizándose hacia delante con tanto ímpetu que se golpeó contra la pared emitiendo un fuerte maullido.

"¡Crookshanks!" Hermione le regañó fuertemente cuando saltó a recoger su maullante gato del suelo. "¡Nosotros no atacamos los elfos domésticos!" Crookshanks tenía una tendencia a perseguir a las criaturas de todas las formas y tamaños, pero Hermione nunca imaginó que su gato atacaría un elfo doméstico. En cierto modo se veía muy inapropiado que la fundadora del P.E.D.D.O. poseyera un gato que tuviera una costumbre tan horrible. Con un maullido a manera de disculpa, Crookshanks situó cómodamente la cabeza en el latiente pecho de Hermione. Con un suspiro, Hermione acarició el gato con dulzura cuando se dirigía al sofá. Había muy pocas cosas que le podía negar a su querido gato.

"¡Oh!" Hermione se dio la vuelta, un poco sorprendida por la segunda voz en la sala. Colin Creevey estaba en la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, al parecer había arrojado sobre la pijama una bata al azar, y traía varita en mano. Al ver a Hermione guardó su varita en la bolsa de su bata. "Me pareció oír algo", explicó Colin con un bostezo. "Y pensé en investigar."

"Fue Crookshanks" respondió Hermione, levantando el gato para que viera Colin que aún estaba maullando. Fue muy agradable ver a Colin tener un serio interés en sus obligaciones como prefecto, era su obligación investigar si había u ocurría algo fuera de lo común a todas horas del día y la noche, incluso a las dos y media de la mañana. Los ojos de Hermione parpadearon por encima del hombro de Colin, esperando contra toda esperanza que otro prefecto bajara las escaleras en cualquier momento. Podía decirle que todo estaba bien, ¿pero le gustaría sentarse con ella por un rato?. Ellos se habían quedado muchas noches en Grimmauld Place y en la Madriguera hablando hasta tarde, y a Hermione le gustaría hacerlo nuevamente. Ahora mismo. "Lamento haberte despertado" se disculpó con Colin cuando se hizo evidente que Ron no había oído nada o estaba eligiendo ignorar sus funciones.

Colin bostezó ampliamente de nuevo."No hay problema", dijo con cansancio.

Se volvió para retirarse, pero Hermione le llamó rápidamente por su nombre mientras dejaba caer suavemente a Crookshanks sobre el piso. Colin estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, más allá de la habitación de sexto año, donde Ron estaba durmiendo... "Colin, ¿podrías-?" Hermione se detuvo, ruborizándose cuando su mente la atrapó y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de pedirle que hiciera. Pero no pudo. "No importa".

"No, ¿qué?" Colin preguntó con curiosidad, dando un paso atrás hacia la sala común.

Hermione agitó la mano con desdén. "No es nada – él probablemente duerme - sólo regresa a la cama. Te veré en la mañana."

"Está bien" dijo Colin, con una pequeña sonrisa. Le dijo buenas noches agitando la mano y volvió a subir las escaleras al dormitorio de los chicos. Hermione hizo una mueca interna. Tenía la sensación de que Colin sabía muy bien quién era ese 'él'. _Añade uno más a la lista_, Hermione pensó cuando se recostó en el brazo del sofá. La lista de personas que sabían de ella y Ron parecía crecer más y más cada día. Por lo menos era sólo Colin: él no le diría a nadie; Lavender, por otro lado... Hermione comenzó a jugar con una de sus trenzas. Era tan tonto estar a escondidas , aquí abajo en la oscuridad de la noche, y terminar pensando sobre Lavender y Ron, pero hacia allá era a donde su pensamiento vagaba en estos días. Era como un maldito virus infeccioso que nunca se iría. Nunca iba a dejar de pensar en Ron.

_Pero por esta noche, no más_, se dijo con severidad al enderezarse para pensar correctamente. Si se sentaba cabizbaja en los cojines, muy probablemente se quedaría dormida y soñaría con Ron. Y aunque ciertamente no sería una cosa terrible, por el momento tenía que pensar en una manera de ayudar a Katie, o averiguar quién o por qué ese collar maldito había sido enviado a Hogwarts. Crookshanks saltó sobre el sofá para enroscarse amablemente sobre los pies descalzos de Hermione en busca de calor. Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para poder acariciar el magnífico pelaje color jengibre de su gato, mientras que reflexionaba sobre lo que sabía acerca del ataque del sábado. Katie había ido al baño, donde alguien por la espalda la había puesto sobre la maldición Imperius y le había dado el paquete, ordenándole que lo entregara a alguien en Hogwarts. Si todo hubiese ido según lo previsto, Katie habría regresado a la escuela, entregado el paquete, y esa persona tendría que abrir el paquete y probablemente hubiese muerto tan pronto como tocara el collar. Hermione se mordió el labio mientras recordaba haber visto el collar en Borgin y Burkes el día en que habían seguido a Malfoy al Callejón Knockturn. De acuerdo con la descripción, diecinueve muggles habían sido muertos por causa de ese collar. Ella no podía creer que alguien estuviera lo suficientemente enfermo como para usar ese collar específicamente para masacrar muggles.

"¿Her - Her - Hermione?" Una vez más, se volvió apresuradamente hacia la puerta de la escalera al dormitorio de los chicos; sin querer pataleó a Crookshanks alejándolo así de ella, pero realmente no le importó. Ron estaba allí, bostezando en forma tan amplia que parecía que estaba tratando de tragarse su propia cabeza. No se había molestado en ponerse una bata y el cabello lo traía enmarañado y parado. Hermione se quedó mirándolo por un momento, sorprendida más allá de lo posible. Había estado pensando en lo mucho que lo quería ahí con ella y ahora ahí estaba. Era como un sueño - Hermione rápidamente se pellizcó y dio un respingo casi imperceptible cuando el agudo dolor le recorrió el brazo - pero no era un sueño, era mejor que un sueño: Era real. Él estaba allí. Ron trató de hablar otra vez, pero otro bostezo lo consumió. "¿Qué- qué está pasando?" finalmente murmuró.

"No podía dormir así que bajé, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó.

Ron se inclinó cansadamente contra el marco de la puerta, aún no terminaba de despertar, sus ojos todavía estaban caídos, y por un momento Hermione pensó que se había quedado dormido mientras estaba allí de pie. "Colin me envió", explicó Ron. "Dijo que escuchó algo. Quería que echara un vistazo." Miró alrededor en la desierta sala común. "¿Qué pasó?"

_Ah_. Al parecer, Ginny no era la única casamentera entre los Gryffindor de quinto año. Colin probablemente esperaba que pudiera ocurrir algún besuqueo entre los dos amigos. Y no era el único a quien le gustaría que eso sucediera. Mordiéndose los labios, Hermione echó un vistazo a la postura adormilada de Ron y de mala gana se dio cuenta que no podía pedirle que se sentase con ella. Apenas se podía soportar a sí mismo. "Nada, sólo era yo y Crookshanks," contestó ella y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a los dormitorios de los chicos. "¿Por qué no regresas a la cama?"

"¿Por qué no puedes dormir?" Preguntó Ron en lugar de irse, arrastró los pies hasta llegar al otro extremo del sillón y tomó asiento. Su cabeza se dejó caer hacia atrás con cansancio contra el respaldo del sofá, pero cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos estaban alertas y seriamente interesados.

"Oh, ya sabes," dijo Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros, luego se apoyó en el brazo del sofá para poder verle de frente, una vez más atrayendo sus piernas contra su pecho. "Sólo pensaba en… cosas."

Aún medio dormido, Ron sabía que estaba mintiendo; pero no la presionó, sino que simplemente le lanzó una rápida y ladeada sonrisa. "Siempre he dicho que piensas demasiado".

"Y yo siempre he dicho que piensas demasiado poco" contestó Hermione por costumbre. Ron no respondió, solo esperó. Agradecida por el corto silencio, Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y miró de nuevo al fuego. "Espero que Katie se recupere."

"Lo hará", aseguró Ron soñolientamente

Hermione no estaba tan segura de que fuera cierto, pero éste no era el momento de hablar de ello. Ávidamente se levantó y se sentó frente a Ron con las piernas cruzadas sobre un cojín; Crookshanks saltó a ponerse entre ella y Ron, en calidad de acompañante. "¿Qué piensas tú? - ¿Piensas que Malfoy podría haber hecho algo así?"

Ron también debió haber estado ansioso de discutir, porque se puso mucho más alerta y se explayó sobre este tema durante varios minutos. Hermione escuchó con atención antes de contribuir con sus pensamientos. Ambos convinieron en que era muy poco probable que Malfoy estuviera involucrado en el incidente, y si Harry hablaba con vehemencia sobre el tema una vez más, sólo debían pasarlo por alto. Esperarían que con el tiempo, Harry viera que tan locas eran sus acusaciones. Ron parecía convencido de que Dumbledore era el objetivo previsto, pero Hermione no estaba tan segura. Dumbledore nunca sería tan estúpido como para abrir un paquete que no tuviera marcado el destinatario, que fuera enviado por una persona desconocida, y que fuera entregada por otra que había sido, obviamente, puesta bajo la maldición Imperius. Por otro lado, hubiera sido más probable que Harry u otro estudiante abriera el paquete sin sospechar del peligro. Discutieron acaloradamente hasta que Hermione le echó un vistazo a su reloj y exhaló sorprendida.

"¡Son casi las cuatro de la mañana!"

"¿Y qué?" Ron se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente. No hizo ninguna inclinación para levantarse de su cómoda posición en el sofá. "Mañana es domingo, descansa un poco. Siempre trabajas muy duro. "

Hermione le dirigió una mirada. "Trata de darte un descanso con todas mis lecturas de Runas Antiguas. Además, estoy segura de que ni siquiera has empezado ninguna de tus tareas del lunes." Ron se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse en negarlo. Hermione lo conocía demasiado bien. "Tenemos que dormir un poco", concluyó enérgicamente. Hermione levantó a un dormido Crookshanks del sofá y él se acurrucó soñolientamente en sus brazos. "Vamos, Crookshanks, vamos a dormir un poco" le susurró. Miró de reojo a Ron, esperando que hiciera muecas de asco ante su uso de voz de bebé, como hacía a menudo cuando le hablaba así a su gato. En su lugar, lo encontró mirándola fijamente, con la cabeza ladeada, como si estuviera a punto de descubrir algo importante. "¿Qué?"

Ron dudó antes de enfrentarse a ella directamente, tenía los ojos inusualmente serios. "¿Fuiste tú - fuiste tú quien le _pidió_ a Colin que fuera a buscarme?"

Ron realmente escogió el peor momento para ser astuto y perspicaz. El estómago de Hermione se retorcía, acunó más cerca de ella a Crookshanks, concentrándose intensamente en el pelaje de su gato. "Bueno - más o menos; empecé a - pero luego me di cuenta de lo absurdo que sería despertarte, así que cambié de opinión - pero Colin debió haberse imaginado a quién quería que le hablara y de todos modos te buscó-" Fingió fascinación con un pequeño crecimiento en la cabeza de Crookshanks. "- Lo siento, te he despertado."

Todavía lo evitaba con la vista para no poder leer en su rostro cómo estaba tomando todo esto. Éste podría ser un momento muy revelador para ambos. Ella no le había pedido a Colin que despertara a Harry, le había 'pedido' que despertara a _Ron_. Eso hablaba bastante de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. "¿Para qué me quieres?" Ron finalmente preguntó con voz ronca.

"No- no podía dormir y me acordé de todas las veces nos quedamos despiertos en Grimmauld Place hasta altas horas, el verano pasado", confesó Hermione con valentía. "Siempre me hacía sentir mejor acerca de las cosas, así que sólo quería volver a hacerlo." Calculó que todo el mundo dentro de un radio de diez millas podía sentir el ardiente calor que irradiaba su cara por la vergüenza que hacía a sus mejillas ruborizarse con un tono rosa brillante. Tratando de pasar todo el asunto como algo cómico, fingió una sonrisa." Gracioso, ¿no?"

No dijo nada. Todo lo que hizo Ron fue ponerse de pie lentamente y pasar delante de ella para poder rascarle las orejas a Crookshanks. Hermione tenía los ojos clavados en el cráneo de su gato y como ahora Ron estaba tan cerca de ella, su olor terriblemente maravilloso la estaba volviendo loca, a todo lo anterior se sumaba que su pie estaba tan cerca del de ella que podía sentir una creciente corriente eléctrica de ida y vuelta entre sus dedos de los pies. "Ya sabes," comentó. "Tienes un gato muy inteligente aquí."

Hermione parpadeó. Ron nunca había felicitado a Crookshanks. Él había odiado con pasión a su mascota desde que Crookshanks le había rasguñado en la tienda de mascotas. "Lo sé."

Ahora era el turno de Ron para mirar a cualquier lugar, menos hacia Hermione. "Él es tan inteligente que supongo que si le dices a Crookshanks aquí presente que vaya a buscarme, lo haría; al igual que Pig siempre sabe cómo encontrarte cuando se lo pido." Le dio un golpecito afectuoso a Crookshanks en el vientre. "Si alguna vez quisieras despertarme de nuevo, basta con que lo envíes a mí, en lugar de mandarme a algún pequeño prefecto; Crookshanks sería mucho más tranquilo."

"Colin no despertó a alguien más, ¿verdad?" Hermione preguntó con ansiedad. Realmente no quería que los demás supieran que Ron se había levantado de su cama a altas horas de la noche sólo para que ella pudiera ver su cara y hablar con él.

"No" respondió Ron. "Solamente nosotros lo sabemos."

Se sintió crecer cuando algo caliente y puro brilló en la boca de su estómago. Le gustaba mucho la idea de compartir algo con Ron que fuera solo entre ellos. _Solamente nosotros_. "Bien".

"O podrías venir y hablarme tú misma, si realmente necesitas hablar conmigo, es decir," continuó Ron. Ahora Hermione no podría apartar los ojos de Ron aun cuando Voldemort llegara bailando un vals a la habitación. ¿Realmente acaba de dar su permiso para que ella entrar a su habitación, en medio de la noche, en cualquier momento que lo necesitara? "Y si alguna vez _te _necesitase, enviaré a Pig para que te llame, ¿de acuerdo?" Ron terminó con un rápido murmullo.

Sus dedos se tocaron, ya que ambos trataron de rascar las orejas de Crookshanks al mismo tiempo. Hermione no movió su mano y aunque quisiera no podría; tenía que tocar a Ron de alguna manera. Él acababa de admitir que algún día, alguna noche, él podía necesitarla tanto como ella lo necesitaba. "Por supuesto", dijo en un incrédulo susurro.

"Bien" contestó Ron, y dando un golpecito de despedida a la mascota Crookshanks - en la que sus dedos apenas acertaron a rozar los de Hermione - murmuró las buenas noches y se retiró por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

Hermione lo miró irse con una cálida y emocionada sonrisa, casi no creyendo que esto _no_ era un sueño. Estaba sucediendo, real y finalmente estaba sucediendo. Abrazó a Crookshanks, acercándolo aún más a ella. "Buenas noches, Ron." Susurró; su corazón palpitaba al pensar en lo que mañana podría traer. "Te veré en la mañana."

**0o0o0o0**

Notas de Autor:¡Gracias por leer! Diálogo durante el viaje en Hogsmeade: Elaborado a partir de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. JK Rowling. Capítulo XII: Plata y ópalo.

Próximo capítulo: Hermione accidentalmente le hace un tipo de pregunta importante a Ron...

**0o0o0o0**

_**¡Que emoción, qué emoción, esto se va poniendo buenoooo!**_

_**Pongan una sonrisa en mi rostro y dejen su review, es una buena manera de decir: Gracias ;) y de contribuir a la causa de atraer lectores =D**_

**V  
V  
V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos!**

_**Les aviso: Deuteros ya tiene preparado un Fic referente al libro escrito por Hermione, el cual por cierto NO HA PUBLICADO, así que los invito a que se paseen por su profile y le envíen un mensajito o review pidiéndole que lo haga. Lo siento amigo, es que ya te tardaste un poquito :P**_

_**Y a todos los demás les aviso: Pasaré lista en la próxima actualización a todos aquellos que alguna vez me dejaron un review y no volvieron a hacerlo jamás, así que si no quieren ser avergonzados públicamente dejen su comment al terminar de leer el Chap. Lo siento, es que son muy testarudos :P y además me gustaría saber que siguen aquí.**_

_**A los que aún no les contesto su review, ténganme más paciencia, en eso estoy OKIDOKI?, es que siempre me gusta hacerlo en un tiempo adecuado para 'echarme el chal' a gusto. **_

_**pupis81: Ingresa a tu cuenta Sign in - Account Settings - Private Messaging (PM) que aparezca Enable**_

**0o0o0**

**Resumen: **¡Uy! - Hermione le hace una petición a Ron - ¿Cómo lo hace?

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_La verdad brota de la discusión entre amigos_

_- David Hume_

**0o0o0**

Cuando Ron Weasley, la noche del lunes escuchó que el agujero del retrato se abrió, levantó la vista de su tarea, echó una mirada a Hermione Granger, y soltó una carcajada antes de gritarle desde lejos: "¿Y qué _has estado_ haciendo?"

Hermione hizo una mueca al decirle adiós a Neville y se cruzó hasta la mesa de Ron en la sala común. La Profesora Sprout les había pedido a ella y Neville que fueran a ayudarle después de la cena. Uno de los Snargaluff , por desgracia había muerto y por ello la profesora Sprout se había visto obligada a llevar otro al invernadero. Necesitaba estudiantes que entendieran bien cómo contener y aplacar a la planta cascarrabias; y por eso llamó a los dos más brillantes estudiantes de EXTASIS. Sabiendo que iba a ser un trabajo extenuante y sucio, Hermione se vistió apropiadamente, pero ahora sabía que tenía que ser todo un espectáculo. Se había recogido el pelo en coletas que ahora se estaban deshaciendo terriblemente, sus pantalones de mezclilla estaban manchados de barro, y su vívida camiseta naranja ahora tenía una rasgadura en la manga izquierda. Ron se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar el dobladillo de la camisa entre sus dedos con una gran sonrisa, mientras, Neville los observaba cuando se dirigía a cambiarse en el dormitorio de los chicos. "Bonita camisa", bromeó con buen humor.

Ella cambió la expresión de su cara. Ron le había regalado esa camiseta en la Navidad de cuarto año: Una camiseta de Quidditch de los Chudley Cannons, de algodón y brillante color naranja. Parecía infinitamente contento de que ella la llevara. No sabía que durante el verano, cuando estaba en casa y lo extrañaba terriblemente, siempre se ponía esta camiseta. Ella, por supuesto, se aseguraba de tener el cuidado de usarla en los días que sabía que ningún muggle vendría a su casa, pero Hermione siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar el momento de observar la camiseta, sonreír y pensar en Ron.

"¿Ya se fue Harry con Dumbledore?" preguntó para distraerse del hecho de que Ron estaba todavía tocando el borde de su camiseta. Una visión muy traviesa de Ron rasgándole la camisa amenazaba con invadir su imaginación, y no quería ir allá todavía; no tenía el tiempo para perderse en un sueño.

"Sí. Se acaba de ir hace unos minutos". Ron deslizó su silla más cerca para poder permanecer sentado y seguir tocando la tela de la manga, rozando el desnudo hombro de Hermione en el proceso. "Querrás arreglar eso", aconsejó con esa sonrisa terriblemente maravillosa que permanecía en su rostro. "Con eso de que es tu camiseta favorita y todo el asunto."

"Sí, por supuesto, es por eso que la llevaba esta noche, sabiendo que iba a ser atacada por arbustos y plantas," dijo Hermione con sarcasmo, de alguna manera manteniendo seriedad en su cara. Ron no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de los muchos estragos que su simple gesto había causado en el estómago, corazón y las hormonas de Hermione.

Ron finalmente decidió que ya era suficiente y deslizó la mano por su brazo. Por un emocionante momento, Hermione pensó que iba a tomar su mano, pero en cambio, dejó los dedos en su muñeca para poder guiarla hasta la silla vacía que se encontraba a su lado. "Ya era hora de que llegaras", le dijo con severidad fingida. "Ese ensayo de Encantamientos es una pesadilla y no tengo al 'Príncipe' para que me ayude -" Él se apresuró a continuar cuando captó la mueca de desaprobación de Hermione ante la mención del Príncipe Mestizo. "Así que, realmente necesito su ayuda."

"No puedo", intervino Hermione en tono de disculpa. "Tengo que estar en la fiesta de Slughorn a las ocho y media. Probablemente llegaré tarde." Una punzada de irracional culpa la asaltó al ver que la cara de Ron decayó con honesta decepción. "Pero te puedo ayudar cuando regrese -"

"No, no, no te molestes ", murmuró Ron cuando golpeó su libro de Encantamientos al cerrarlo más fuerte de lo necesario, atrayendo así la atención de varios observadores.

Pero después de permanecer con Ron hasta casi la madrugada del sábado y tener una lucha libre con un tronco que se retorció durante dos horas, manejar el mal humor de Ron no parecía ser una tarea tan inexpugnable. La mano de Hermione audazmente salió disparada a descansar en el antebrazo de Ron."No es una molestia", dijo con firmeza. No entendía por qué había usado inconscientemente esa elección de palabras, pero por la forma en que Ron se puso rígido y una nueva luz brilló en sus ojos, Hermione supo que eran las palabras correctas. "Las fiestas de Slughorn nunca duran hasta después de las diez - tal vez, si tengo la oportunidad, hasta pueda salir temprano; de todos modos vamos a querer esperar a Harry hasta que regrese de con Dumbledore ¿cierto?, Mientras esperamos, te pudo ayudar." Atrevidamente, movía su pulgar rozando hacia arriba y abajo en un ritmo suave para asegurarle a Ron que para nada lo consideraba una molestia. "¿Ves? Para nada es una molestia."

Ron permaneció en silencio durante un minuto, mirando fijamente hacia la portada de su libro de texto antes de buscar a Hermione. Su nuez de Adán se balanceaba como si hubiera olvidado por un momento la manera de echar a andar sus cuerdas vocales. "Sabes, nunca te había visto llevar el cabello así", señaló con irrelevancia. Muy contra su voluntad, él se acercó a tirar ligeramente de una de sus coletas. Hermione se quedó muy quieta, preguntándose cómo había llegado de repente a esto y esperando contra toda posibilidad, que más momentos como estos pudieran ser más frecuentes. "Me gusta", añadió. "Deberías peinarte así más a menudo."

"¿Para qué?, ¿Para que puedas tirar de mi pelo como un niño de cinco años?" Hermione respondió, con una voz suavemente bromista.

Ron se fingió doblemente sorprendido. "¿_Qué_? ¿Actúo como un niño de _cinco_ años? El año pasado, ¡era un niño de cuatro años!" Apretó su mano en señal de triunfo, y la agitó sobre su cabeza celebrando una victoria contundente. "¡Estoy creciendo!" Hermione se echó a reír y él aprovechó la oportunidad para jugar libremente con las coletas; acercó su mano al rostro de Hermione y se enredó en un dedo un mechón de su cabello, haciendo que todo dentro de Hermione empezara a temblar. Siguió jalando muy ligeramente cada coleta poco a poco, atrayendo sin querer a Hermione un milímetro más cerca de él cada vez que tiraba de las coletas. Nunca antes había sido tan cariñoso, excepto si ella estaba llorando, herida, o si estaban tratando de convencer a Malfoy que se estaban besuqueando. Estaban agregando otro momento a la rápida y creciente lista y esta vez el momento se producía cuando Hermione se veía increíblemente atroz – y ese detalle lo hacía aún más maravilloso – sin mencionar que pasaba frente a una sala común llena de gente - lo que significaba que a Ron no le importaba quién lo supiera...

_Una sala común llena de gente_. La mano de Hermione salió disparada de Ron cuando sus ojos de inmediato encontraron a través de la habitación a una ceñuda Lavender Brown. Ron apresuradamente desprendió la mano de su pelo cuando le golpeó la sensación de que algo había salido terriblemente mal. Él la miró con honesta confusión, sus orejas enrojecidas por la mortal vergüenza, y sus ojos mostrando un corazón dolorosamente herido cuando con la mirada le preguntaba: _¿no era esto lo que querías?_ Los pies de Hermione bailaban debajo de la mesa por la confusión, deseando tener la audacia de gritar y decirle que sí quería eso, que lo deseaba tanto, _tanto_, que por favor siguiera jugando con su cabello antes de que ella muriera por amarlo así durante tanto tiempo y comportarse como una cobarde. Hermione apenas se levantó, se excusó y se retiró a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y golpeó su mano varias veces contra la sólida puerta de roble en señal de frustración. ¿Por qué Lavender tenía que arruinarlo _todo_? ¿Por qué no pudo tener el coraje de decirle algo a Ron? Debió haber dicho algo, debió hacerle saber que-

Hermione dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y se dirigió hacia su baúl. Debía resolver esto cuando regresara de la fiesta de Slughorn. Momentáneamente debatió entre abandonar la estúpida fiesta y quedarse para arreglar las cosas, pero después de recordar la promesa que le hizo a Ginny de ir con ella a la fiesta, Hermione a regañadientes abrió su baúl. Tenía que ir.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y allí estaba Lavender Brown, dispuesta a escupir uñas. Hermione apretó los dientes y cerró fuertemente su baúl. Realmente éste no era el momento de incurrir en la ira de Lavender Brown.

"Lavender -"

Lavender sólo la hizo callar con mucha irritación, y agitó las manos para pedirle silencio. Parvati se pasó a su cama para poder tener asientos de primera en lo que parecía ser un espectáculo muy entretenido. "¿Tienes o no, una cita para estudiar con Ron?"

Hermione rodó los ojos. Lavender debió haber interrogado a Ron tan pronto ella dejó la sala común. No le gustaba que alguien anduviera metiendo la nariz en asuntos de ella y Ron. "No es una _cita_..."

"¿Tienen planes para reunirse y estudiar?"

"Sí ..."

"¿Sólo ustedes dos?"

"Sí ..."

"¿Solamente ustedes dos estudiarán _solos_"

"_Sí _..."

"¡Entonces tienes una cita!" Lavender concluyó con un grito.

"Si esa es la definición de una cita, entonces lo siento, te mentí; Ron y yo _tenemos_ una cita", replicó Hermione con vehemencia.

Pero Lavender ya se había trasladado a otro tema. Sus manos se posaron desafiantes en sus caderas. "¿Ron es la razón por la que llegaste aquí a las cuatro de la mañana el Domingo?"

_Oh Dios._ Hermione pensaba que se había colado en la habitación sin despertar a nadie, pero obviamente había estado equivocada."Sí", admitió sin pudor. "Solo estábamos _platicando_ -"

"¿Y ese _oso_?" Lavender señaló a Bilius quien estaba ocupando su habitual posición en la cama de Hermione. "Él te dio ese oso, ¿no es así? ¡Es por eso que lo tienes en tu cama todo el tiempo!"

"Bueno, _sí_, pero-"

"¡Tú _dijiste_ que no te gustaba!"

"Lavender…"

"¡Dijiste que no te importaría si salíamos!" Lavender señaló a la cama de Hermione.

"¡Tú estabas allí y me dijiste que no tratarías de interferir!"

"¡_No_ estoy interfiriendo! Solamen-"

"¡¿Cómo se supone que yo salga con él si tu siempre andas colgándotele?"

"Yo no estoy -"

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a _mí_, Hermione? ¡Pensé que éramos amigas!"

Hermione no creyó que fuera el mejor momento para mostrarle a Lavender que sólo se habían hecho provisionalmente amigas porque estaba convencida de que ella creía que si no era así, Hermione iba a lanzarse en picada y seduciría a Ron justo por debajo de su pequeña y afilada nariz. "Somos", aseguró en voz alta y firme, por lo que Lavender no pudo comenzar a chillar más declaraciones por encima de su voz. "Y si me dejaras hablar por un minuto, verías no he interferido, yo simplemente -"

"Está bien si te gusta," sopló Lavender malhumorada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "No me importaría un poco de competencia". Y le lanzó a Hermione una mirada arrogante. Finalmente hubo un tramo de silencio en el que Hermione pudiera haber explicado sus acciones de esa tarde, pero Hermione no pudo hablar en ese momento. Sólo podía mirar a una Lavender ligeramente emocionada. ¿En qué mujer se había convertido este año?

Un claro golpe en la puerta, finalmente desvió la atención de las dos chicas de sexto año. Parvati, que había estado sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, batiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera viendo un rápido y furioso partido de tenis, llamó rápidamente a la persona y le dio permiso de entrar. Ginny asomó la cabeza, tenía una sonrisa casual en el rostro, aunque Hermione le detectó una mirada sospechosa en la cara. Ella debió haber escuchado la discusión desde la escalera.

"Hola" dijo Ginny con cautela y miró a Hermione. "Quería saber si ya estabas lista para irnos."

_Maldita sea_. Los chillidos de Lavender le habían impedido cambiarse. Ahora llegarían tarde. Hermione se volvió para encontrar un cambio de ropa más adecuada. No creía que Slughorn le agradeciera aparecer en pantalones de mezclilla llenos de barro y una camiseta rota de los Chudley Cannons. "Necesito un minuto," dijo Hermione, con algo de nerviosismo. "Te veré abajo, en las escaleras."

"No, no, quédate un momento, Ginny ", Parvati le pidió de repente. La muchacha se miraba desesperada por hablar de algo distinto a 'quién iba a ganar el corazón de Ron Weasley'. Ginny obedeció con cautela, dando a Hermione una mirada de desesperación. Hermione rápidamente sacó un suéter con un escote lo suficientemente alto como para ocultar la camiseta de Quidditch y abrió el baúl para hurgar por una falda adecuada. Ginny quería salir de allí lo antes posible. "Así que tú y Dean Thomas, ¿no es así?" Parvati sacó un cepillo de su mesilla de noche. "Platícame ¿_Cómo_ sucedió?"

"Acaba de suceder," Ginny dijo con cautela. "No hay nada destacable al respecto". Esta era la primer conversación real que había tenido con Lavender y Parvati y no iba a derramar las entrañas de los secretos de su vida amorosa.

"Y el año pasado fue Michael Corner, ¿verdad?" Parvati continuó.

Lavender, quien había estado todavía malhumorada y mirando a Hermione, de pronto salió de su mal humor y se notó sincero interés en sus ojos. "¡Yo no sabía eso! ¿Michael Corner?" repitió ella. "¿El que está en nuestro año? ¿No muy alto, pelo oscuro y muy guapo?"

"El mismo", respondió Parvati y le sonrió con orgullo a Ginny. "Eres una cosita con suerte."

"Oye, ¿es por eso que tú y Michael rompieron?" Lavender le exigió. "¿Por causa de Dean?"

"_Hermione_", Ginny le rogó.

"Estoy casi lista" Acababa de meterse la falda y aventaba sus pantalones sucios a un lado. Normalmente, no le gustaba cambiarse delante de la gente, pero ella y Ginny necesitaban salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Apresuradamente, se zafó el pelo de las coletas y con una mirada en el espejo y un montón de buena suerte, logró contener el cabello en un rápido moño que no se veía demasiado horrible. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era encontrar sus zapatos y estaría lista para irse.

"Te gustan los de cabello oscuro y guapos, ¿no?" Parvati preguntó inocentemente.

Lavender arqueó nuevamente las cejas, pero ahora a su mejor amiga, sabiendo exactamente a qué chico alto, moreno y guapo, Parvati se refería. No era Dean o Michael. "Interesante observación."

"Sí, mucho," dijo Ginny con sarcasmo y estaba empezando a entender por qué Hermione pasaba el menor tiempo posible en su dormitorio. "Hermione, voy a esperarte en -"

"Sabes, creo que eres muy inteligente", la elogió Lavender. "Si quieres que algún día se fije en ti - y al decir que se fije en ti, no quiero decir que te vea como la pequeña hermana de Ron - Tienes que darle celos"

"No sé de lo que estás hablando", dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados. Hermione había estado trajinando entre sus cosas tratando de encontrar su zapato izquierdo, pero levantó la vista cuando escuchó el tono de la voz de Ginny. Efectivamente, los puños de Ginny estaban empezando a apretarse; Lavender estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

"Déjala en paz, Lavender" intervino Hermione. "No sabes de lo que estás hablando."

Lavender se volvió hacia ella, contentísima de tener la oportunidad de dispararle una pregunta a ella en lugar de a Ginny. "Ah, ¿debo suponer entonces que tú sabes todo acerca del Plan de Ginny? ¿Sabes todo sobre poner _celosos_ a los chicos?"

_Demonios _"No" dijo Hermione en voz baja pero con la barbilla muy en alto.

"¿Así que _nunca_ has tratado de poner a alguien celoso?" Lavender preguntó con una voz dura y escéptica.

"_No_" la contradijo Hermione ofendida. "No creo que esa sea la mejor manera de llamar la atención de un chico. Jugar ese tipo de juegos nunca resulta en nada bueno."

Parvati intercedió, levantando la mano para evitar que Lavender respondiera, y avanzó con paso firme y calculado. "¿Nunca tratarías de llamar la atención del chico que te gusta de esa manera?"

"_No_"

"Si te gustara un chico, ¿no tratarías de ponerlo celoso?"

"¡Correcto!"

"Si te gustara un chico, ¿Encontrarías otra manera de llamar su atención?"

"_¡Correcto!_"

"Entonces, ¿Cómo captas la atención de Ron?"

"Bueno, solo _platico_ con él, por supuesto -" Hermione se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Parvati le había hecho admitir. "_¡Parvati!_" protestó cuando vio a su compañera de habitación sonreír como si fuera Crookshanks con un ratón entre las patas. Hermione puso su mano sobre su boca con irritación - no podía _creer_ que había caído en la trampa de Parvati. Lavender debió haberla distraído realmente como para caer en - oh Dios, _Lavender_.

Lavender se quedó mirando a Hermione, con los ojos más fríos que el lago en Enero, había palidecido considerablemente, pero todo lo que hizo fue apuntar hacia la esquina de la cama de Hermione. "Tú zapato", dijo cortantemente poco antes de dar vuelta sobre sus talones; se encerró en el cuarto de baño, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Parvati dio a Hermione una mirada enigmática antes de correr tras su amiga. Hermione cerró los ojos y exhaló bruscamente. _Genial_. Era lo único que le faltaba, ser asesinada mientras dormía.

"¿Acaso ella - ustedes dos peleaban por – es porque -" Ginny abría y cerraba la boca volteando a ver la puerta del baño y a Hermione. " ¿-le gusta _Ron_?"

Hermione no respondió, no era su asunto informar a otros sobre la vida amorosa de Lavender. Se arrodilló en el suelo para recuperar su zapato en el lugar exacto donde Lavender le había indicado. "Mejor nos vamos", dijo en voz baja.

Ginny sin embargo no tenía ninguna intención de irse. Se dejó caer sobre la cama de Lavender con una mirada de repulsión absoluta en su rostro. Hermione no necesitó contestarle la pregunta. "Espera; tengo que vomitar."

"Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo," dijo Hermione ácidamente. Permanecía en el suelo, aunque sus zapatos ya estaban en sus pies; tensamente miraba a la puerta del baño en caso de que Lavender saliera volando de ahí para continuar la discusión.

_"¿Por qué?"_ Ginny le preguntó con incredulidad.

"No tengo idea", admitió Hermione. "Comenzó a coquetear con Ron un poco después de lo que sucedió en el Ministerio - - vino y lo visitó y todo, pero nunca imaginé - y entonces ella le escribió este verano y la siguiente cosa que supe, fue que estaba siendo interrogada, acerca de si yo interferiría si ella y Ron comenzaban a besuquearse- perdón, cuando ella comenzara a besuquear a Ron. "

"¿Ella _dijo _eso?" Ginny negó con la cabeza, con la cara todavía arrugada de disgusto. "¿Qué no se suponía que Lavender era buena en Adivinación", señaló Ginny. "¿No puede ver con su 'Ojo-Interior' que no tiene una mísera oportunidad?"

Hermione sonrió. Se sentía muy bien escuchar a alguien decir eso. "Supongo que no. "

Con la mandíbula apretada, Ginny se quedó mirando la puerta del baño, debatiendo seriamente si debía atravesar esa puerta y golpear a Lavender en la cabeza. Pero en lugar de eso, sólo se levantó de la cama y asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta de salida. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil correr a golpear a Lavender. Ginny siempre prefería un poco de desafío. "Mejor nos vamos."

"Espera". Hermione hizo una pausa y tomó con amor a Bilius de la cama para colocarlo en el baúl antes de asegurarlo con un rápido chasquido de su varita. De ninguna manera dejaría a Bilius sólo y vulnerable para que pudiera ser decapitado. "Bueno, ahora sí, vámonos."

En silencio salió del dormitorio. Ginny esperaba volver a hablar cuando ya estuvieran a una distancia segura, a pesar de que habían estado discutiendo abiertamente el tema tabú en el dormitorio donde Lavender podría fácilmente haberlas escuchado. Habían llegado casi al pie de la escalera antes de que ella se volviera a Hermione y la mirara seria y profundamente a los ojos. "Ella no va a ganar. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

Jugueteando con una costura de su falda, Hermione consideró mentir, fingiendo una sonrisa y diciendo con una leve carcajada que, _por supuesto_, sabía que Ron no elegiría a Lavender sobre ella. Pero Hermione estaba cansada de mentir y ocultar lo que sentía a la gente que le importaba, por ello se limitó a mover la cabeza en silencio. Por lo que sabía, Ron secretamente prefería a las rubias de poco cerebro en lugar de las morenas Inteligentes de pelo castaño y alborotado.

_"No"_ Ginny reflejó el movimiento de cabeza de Hermione diez veces más enfática. "No lo hará. Ron es un idiota, pero al final hará lo correcto. Ya lo verás." Se detuvo un poco. "Y Lavender no es más bonita que tú."

Hermione sonrió débilmente. No estaba segura de que eso fuera necesariamente cierto, pero aún así, era algo muy agradable de escuchar. "Gracias."

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "Solamente digo las cosas como son." Empujó la puerta de la escalera, abriéndose así camino a través de la sala común; y le dio a Ron un alegre saludo con un movimiento de su mano al entrar a la sala. Hermione movió los dedos con timidez en dirección de Ron quien de devolvió rápidamente el saludo sin dejar de mirarse desconcertado. Ginny sonriendo, esperó antes de hablar otra vez, hasta que estuvieron a una distancia segura de ciertos pares de orejas. "Recuerda tu promesa", le recordó a Hermione. "No renunciarás a él, nunca te rendirás, no importa qué cosa estúpida él haga después". Ginny se regresó unos cuantos pasos y levantó un dedo simulando un gancho, para asegurarse que el pacto era sellado nuevamente. "¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo."

**0o0o0**

Sin embargo, a veces las promesas son muy difíciles de mantener.

Cuando Hermione se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Ron a la mañana siguiente y lo saludó con un brillante 'buenos días', Ron simplemente gruñó y se atacó a la boca una cucharada de huevos del tamaño de su cabeza. Hermione parpadeó. Ron parecía estar de mal humor cuando ella había regresado de la fiesta de Slughorn, pero pensaba que había sido porque estaba cansado; tan pronto como volvió, trató de ayudarle con su ensayo, pero Ron le dijo que su ensayo estaba bien - que había conseguido la ayuda de otra persona - y que se iba a la cama ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para esperar hasta que Harry volviera. Decepcionada, Hermione también se fue a la cama sin esperar a Harry, pero se había quedado secretamente despierta en caso de que Pig llegara revoloteando con una petición para que ella bajara. Pero la única persona que había entrado después en su dormitorio fue una Lavender sorprendentemente petulante quien no dijo ni una palabra a Hermione.

Una asquerosa, horrible, odiosa, terrible, aplastante idea, vino a la cabeza de Hermione, haciendo que casi se ahogara en su café. Él _no lo haría_ – ella _no podría_ - ¿_Acaso serían capaces_?

Harry comía su desayuno muy pensativo, no escuchando realmente las conversaciones que zumbaban a su alrededor. Probablemente todavía estaba dándole vueltas a lo que había aprendido en su clase con Dumbledore la noche anterior. Ella, por supuesto, le había preguntado al respecto inmediatamente, pero Harry sólo había negado con la cabeza, arqueando discretamente las cejas a la multitud de estudiantes que les rodeaba. No podía decir nada hasta que estuvieran en algún lugar más privado. Hermione se inclinó sutilmente alejándose de Harry para que éste no escuchara lo que estaba a punto de preguntar. No era una cuestión particularmente íntima, pero la idea de Harry descubriendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Ron la ponía un poco más que nerviosa. No estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar Harry con a la noticia, ella se imaginaba que se sentiría un poco desconcertado al descubrir que sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo 'casi' eran novios.

"Entonces, ¿quién te ayudó con el ensayo anoche?" Hermione preguntó a Ron en voz baja.

En primera, Ron no podía hablar gracias a otro bocado de huevos asquerosamente enorme. De verdad que necesitaba aprender mejores modales de mesa. "Lavender", finalmente habló, pequeños trozos de huevos colgaban de su labio inferior.

Por primera vez, Hermione deseaba golpear en la cara a una chica.

"Oh." Trató de pensar en algo particularmente inteligente que decir como respuesta, pero su mente estaba dibujando un grande y gordo…vacío. Ron la miraba expectante, como si midiera su reacción para responder a algunas preguntas vitales. La intensidad de sus ojos la ponía más incómoda e inquieta que nunca. Quería decir algo, hacer algo, golpear a alguien, no le importaba. No podía sentarse allí y dejar que Ron la mirara, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, y que sonriera de esa manera terrible y pícara, porque él _sabía_ lo que le hacía sentir cada vez que la miraba de esa forma. _Algo_ se tenía que hacer.

Harry brincó cuando Hermione se puso bruscamente de pie, haciendo sonar los cubiertos y las copas sobre la mesa. Ron parecía estar muy imperturbable, en silencio y lentamente se llevó su último bocado de desayuno a la boca. "¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Harry.

Un golpe de suerte le permitió a Hermione mirar hacia abajo a su reloj en este momento. "Clase", dijo estúpidamente.

"Pero todavía tenemos un cuarto de hora", señaló a Harry.

"La niebla", dijo Hermione con fuerza, su mente rápida cual rayo finalmente volvió permitiéndole pensar con propiedad. "Ya volvió. Recuerda que la última vez nos llevó más tiempo llegar al invernadero." Y después le dio un ligero y discreto codazo a Harry en el brazo." Además, ¿no tienes algo que quieras decirnos? "

Harry captó la indirecta y se metió las tostadas en la boca. Él por lo menos tuvo el buen sentido de tragar antes de hablar, a diferencia de _alguien_. "Vamos", instó.

Como se predijo, la rara niebla causada por los dementores oscureció el camino a los invernaderos y ya que estaban tan absortos en la historia de Harry, les tomó un poco más de lo normal encontrar el invernadero correcto. Afortunadamente la larga descripción que Harry les dio de las memorias de Dumbledore cuando por primera vez se encontró con Voldemort fue suficiente para sacudir a Ron de cualquier estado de ánimo en el que él mismo había trabajado. Hermione se dejó también atrapar por la historia, amainando así su irritación con Ron, así que cuando ella no pudo ver el camino y tropezó bruscamente gracias a la niebla dementor, se sonrojó tan brillantemente como siempre cuando Ron rápidamente la agarró de los brazos para mantenerla en posición vertical. Por suerte, la niebla envolvió con éxito sus flameantes mejillas y en el momento en que finalmente entraron en el invernadero, se veía totalmente normal.

Pero su compostura no duró por mucho tiempo. El tema de la clase de Harry con Dumbledore había terminado, Harry se volvió hacia Hermione expectante. "Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta de Slughorn?"

Hermione deseaba que ese tema no hubiera aparecido en la plática debido a varias razones. La razón principal era que Ron siempre se sentía excluido cuando este tópico se tocaba y Harry ya debería saber eso a estas alturas. Harry podía ser el 'Elegido', pero también a veces podía ser tan insensible como Ron. Y estaba esa otra molesta razón - Hermione miró escrutadoramente a Ron y le tomó mucho más tiempo de lo habitual el ponerse su gafas de protección. Deseaba poder mentir y decir que la fiesta había estado horrible, pero nunca le mentía a sus amigos a menos que fuera por una razón muy buena. Además, Ron de verdad debía superar pronto, en un momento no muy lejano, todos esos celos infantiles - antes de la Navidad, por ejemplo. "Ah, en realidad estuvo muy divertida" dijo ella, con la esperanza de que Ron estuviera escuchando y no renegando. Él _tenía _que saber lo divertido que era ir a la fiesta de Slughorn. "Quiero decir, presume un poco acerca de famosos ex-alumnos, y está absolutamente maravillado con McLaggen porque está muy bien conectado, pero nos ofreció comida muy rica y nos presentó a Gwenog Jones."

Los ojos de Ron, ya magnificados por sus gafas, se crecieron aún más - _Oh Merlín, sus ojos son tan azules_. "¿Gwenog Jones? ¿La Gwenog Jones? ¿Capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead?"

_¿Era ese el equipo en el que juega?_ Hermione no había estado poniendo mucha atención en ese momento en la conversación. Incluso Harry a este punto parecía ligeramente impresionado. Ella sonrió, le hubiera gustado mucho que Ron y Harry pudieran haber estado allí; habría sido muy divertido ver sus caras a la vista de la capitana de Quidditch mundialmente famosa. No era frecuente ver a Harry y Ron anonadados por algo, en este caso por una estrella - siempre eran un espectáculo adorable. "Así es" dijo Hermione. "Si me lo preguntan, a mí se me hizo un poco presumida, pero -"

"¡Ya fue suficiente plática por aquí!" les dijo la profesora Sprout enérgicamente, mientras los volteaba a mirar con severidad. Hermione rápidamente bajó la mirada muy avergonzada. Harry y Ron nunca fallaban al meterla regularmente en problemas. "¡Se están retrasando, todos han comenzado ya, y Neville ya sacó su primera vaina!"

Recuperar las vainas de las cepas del Snargaluff era un proceso difícil, de manera que Hermione no podía llevar todavía los comentarios de la fiesta de Slughorn más lejos, dándole así un poco de tiempo para pensar. Fue difícil concentrarse mientras batallaba con las difíciles vainas y su brazo quedaba atorado en el agujero de la cepa, pero Hermione siempre era muy buena en multitareas. Además, había pensado mucho en esto la noche anterior después de haberse ido a la cama. El anuncio de Slughorn de que iba a tener una fiesta de Navidad fue la mejor parte de toda la noche, pero más aún cuando les informó que podían llevar a un invitado con ellos. Y Hermione sabía exactamente a quién quería llevar. Finalmente tenía una razón viable para tener una cita con Ron. Durante mucho tiempo él había deseado ir a una de esas fiestas, por lo que resultaría lógico que fuera él a quien ella le pidiera la cita. Ron finalmente sabría que el Club de las Eminencias no era realmente nada por lo cual estar celoso. Por supuesto, era un asunto delicado _pedirle_ la cita a Ron, pero después de reflexionarlo seriamente, Hermione decidió que la mejor manera sería mencionárselo como algo casual en una conversación normal, para que si Ron empezaba a actuar nervioso e irritable ante la idea de ir en una cita con ella, ella podría decir que sólo iban como amigos.

Harry le pasó un plato para la pulsante vaina que había extraído del tronco y Hermione la dejó caer con una mirada de asco en su rostro. Coló otra mirada más a Ron. Si esperaba mucho más tiempo para preguntarle, literalmente, explotaría. Sentía gusarajos de anticipación retorciéndose en su estómago desde que Slughorn les había informado sobre la fiesta y ya no podía aguantar por más tiempo. Y aunque la fiesta no sería hasta noviembre y por ende aún tenía mucho tiempo para preguntarle, tenía que hacerlo ahora. Ron aprendería que para ella, él definitivamente _no_ era _su_ último recurso.

Tenía que hacerlo rápido, como si arrancara un vendaje. Con otra mirada rápida se aseguró de que Ron estuviera escuchando mientras intentaba aplastar la vaina, Hermione convocó cada onza de su valor de Gryffindor y se lanzó hacia adelante, giró para ver a Harry, pero mantuvo su voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ron la escuchara. "Bueno, como sea; Slughorn va a tener una fiesta de Navidad, y Harry, no hay manera de que te escapes de ésta, porque de hecho me pidió que checara tus tardes libres, para así él estar seguro de hacer la fiesta en una noche en la que puedas estar. "

Harry gimió y no dijo nada más. Sin embargo Ron, estaba macerando su vaina con más vigor y vehemencia de la necesaria, y se le observaba airado y ceñudo. "Y esta es otra fiesta solo para los favoritos de Slughorn, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo para el Club de las Eminencias, sí" dijo Hermione con calma. Puso en su rostro en una ilegible máscara de compostura. Tenía que hacer rápido las cosas antes de que Ron perdiera los estribos por completo y terminara peleando en lugar de planear su primera cita.

La vaina voló de debajo de los dedos de Ron y golpeó el cristal del invernadero, rebotando en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la Profesora Sprout y tirando su viejo y parchado sombrero. Hermione se estremeció, aún ella a veces subestimaba los infinitos límites de la ira de Ron. Harry se apresuró a recoger la vaina perdida, probablemente, sintiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer en el momento era correr y cubrirse. Ron se giró a verla con una expresión irritadamente divertida en su rostro. Hermione levantó la barbilla y esperó. Sabía lo que venía. "¿Sólo para _qué_?"

Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. Cambió de parecer; no iba a pedirle hoy a Ron que la acompañara a la fiesta si éste iba a comportarse otra vez como un niño de cuatro años. "El Club de las Eminencias", repitió con voz baja.

Ron casi se desploma de risa carente de alegría, de hecho hasta golpeaba su mano contra la mesa como si el asunto fuera de lo más gracioso. Con el ceño fruncido, Hermione esperó a que se tranquilizara lo suficiente antes de intentar razonar con él. "Mira, ese nombre del Club de las Eminencias no me lo he inventado yo… "

'_Club de las Eminencias'_, repitió Ron con burla digna de un Malfoy. "Es patético; bueno, espero que disfruten de su fiesta ¿Por qué no intentas ligar con McLaggen, así Slughorn los puede nombrar el Rey y la Reina Slug -"

_Oh. Dios._ Millones de pensamientos gritaban alrededor de la cabeza de Hermione cuando todo pasó zumbando para caer en su lugar al llegar de pronto la comprensión. Ginny tenía que verse con Dean después del Club de las Eminencias, por lo que Hermione regresó a la torre de Gryffindor con Cormac McLaggen. Cormac había estado en tan buen humor después de la reunión con Gwenog Jones, que hasta había sido medianamente amable con Hermione y por eso ella había entrado en la sala común con una sonrisa en su rostro y con McLaggen a su lado. Ron había estado sentado en su mesa, esperando a que volviera, y Ron siendo el estúpido que es, había asumido lo peor. No importaba el hecho de que él estuviera esperado por ella y no porque necesitara ayuda con su ensayo, sino porque quería verla: no importaba que Ron estuviera celoso de McLaggen porque le importaba bastante Hermione. Todo lo que a Hermione realmente le importaba era que después de todo el progreso que pensaba que habían logrado - especialmente en los últimos días – ella creía que habían superado esto, pensaba que Ron había crecido; había pensado que ya estaba por encima de esos estúpidos y mezquinos celos que no eran nisiquiera justificados. De alguna manera, Hermione suponía que podía entender por qué despreciaba tanto a Viktor: después de todo, ella se había besuqueado con el búlgaro jugador de Quidditch. Pero ¿_McLaggen_? La idea de _salir_ con _McLaggen_ era tan repugnante que Hermione por un momento se sintió tan enferma como el día que Lavender le dijo cómo se sentía por Ron. ¿De verdad Ron pensaba eso de ella? ¿Siempre se iba a imaginar que cada chico que hablara con ella lo único que quería era quitarle la ropa? - Incluso Ron había ido tan lejos como para algunas veces mirarlos a ella y _Harry_ muy sospechosamente; de hecho, estaba celoso de _Harry_. Era ridículo – Hermione amaba cada pequeño detalle acerca de Ron, pero, honestamente, tenía que dejar de actuar así. La iba a volver loca uno de esos días.

Con todos estos pensamientos, acusaciones y furias girando alrededor de su mente, no había manera de pensar correctamente. Así que terminó hablando con una voz caliente, enfurecida que hacía juego con sus brillantes y rojizas mejillas, sintiéndose así lista para escupir fuego. "Se nos permite llevar invitados y yo iba a pedirte que me acompañaras, pero si piensas que es así de estúpido, ¡entonces no te molestaré!"

_¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? _

Hermione consideró seriamente arrojarse contra el panel de vidrio más cercano eliminando así sus posibilidades de volver sola al castillo entre la niebla. ¿Le había hecho la petición a Ron, ahora? ¿En medio de una pelea? Hermione pensó por un segundo y se encogió de hombros muy ligeramente. En realidad, para ella tenía sentido el habérselo pedido en medio de una discusión.

Eso para nada la ponía menos furiosa. Ron todavía estaba actuando como un total imbécil. Volteó a mirar el plato y la vaina en la que habían estado trabajando; de repente se sintió muy dispuesta a aplastar su difícil vaina con sus propias manos, y podía sentir que el tubérculo se agitaba tratando de escapar de entre sus dedos cuando intentaba hacerlo trizas.

Pero su mirada se cruzó nuevamente con Ron. Nunca antes lo había visto tan felizmente esperanzado. Se estremeció en el acto. De alguna manera, de repente se sintió absolutamente maravillosa, y eso por supuesto, la enfurecía más. Su mente se giró y se tambaleó con la vertiginosamente rápida alteración de sus emociones. ¿Por qué podía él cambiar sus emociones de esa forma y con tan poco esfuerzo?

"¿Ibas a pedírmelo a mí? " Preguntó Ron con una voz completamente diferente: la voz suave y atenta que sólo utilizaba cuando se quedaban solos.

Hermione apretó los puños, realmente quería machacar esa recalcitrante vaina y convertirla en una espesa pulpa de celulosa. En esta ocasión no quería ceder a él. No iba a caer en sus brazos como una tonta muchachita. Ella había querido preguntarle a _su_ manera, en _sus_ términos, y por supuesto, Ron había estropeado sus planes y la había hecho hablar así. Tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada con él y tal vez incluso de retirar su invitación. No se merecía ir con ella si iba a seguir siendo un niño de cuatro años. "Sí" dijo Hermione enojada. "Pero obviamente prefieres _que ligue con McLaggen_..."

A pesar de que cada nervio de su cuerpo la instaba a moverse, a hacer algo con las manos para que la tormenta dentro de ella se disipara, Hermione se mantuvo completamente inmóvil. Había hecho una gran afirmación y no se movería hasta que llegara una reacción a la misma. Era lo menos que se merecía de él. Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y esperó. _Patán_, pensó infantilmente viendo a sus zapatos, porque no podía mirar a otro lado cerca de su rostro, si lo hacía no se podría contener y le gritaría o lo besaría. Era realmente grave las muchas veces que se había visto superada por esa compulsión irracional.

"No, no quisiera," Dijo Ron en una voz casi de murmullo.

Sus ojos se dispararon a él muy contra su voluntad. Sus miradas se encontraron y BANG: electricidad chisporroteó entre ellas, la creciente corriente de ida y vuelta, iba y venía, ida y vuelta ... Hermione luchaba por mantenerse en pie, sintiéndose de repente muy mareada-. _Muy bien_, se dijo débilmente a sí misma. _Ahora estamos llegando a alguna parte. _

_¡PLAM! _

Hermione saltó un kilómetro, cuando se volvió a ver a Harry quien a toda prisa reparaba el recipiente que acababa de romper. Debió de haber escuchado todo. _Oh Dios_, se quejó consigo misma. _Harry ya lo sabía todo_. No le había platicado correctamente acerca de cómo se sentía por Ron, siempre había tenido la intención de discutirlo con Harry antes de que ella y Ron comenzaran algo serio. Sus mejillas llegaron al punto de ebullición nuevamente. Buscó su libro Herbología para comprobar la forma correcta de sacarle jugo a la vaina de Snargaluff. Tenían que volver al trabajo.

"Pásame eso, Harry. Dice que se supone que debemos pincharlas con algo fuerte..."

Harry le pasó la vaina en el tazón; él y Ron se pusieron de nuevo sus gafas sobre sus ojos y se alistaron, una vez más, para la batalla. Ella se agachó para recuperar un objeto puntiagudo, adecuado para perforar la vaina, haciendo una pausa para mirar un momento a la espalda de Ron mientras luchaba con la vaina. Cuando el aire volvió a sus frenéticos pulmones, Hermione sintió que lentamente sus mejillas regresaban a su color normal_. Bueno_, se dijo una vez más - esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa _- ahora sin duda, estamos llegando a alguna parte._

**0o0o0**

Hermione leyó una frase, miró rápidamente hacia Ron, y con la misma rapidez volvió sus ojos a la página. Ese proceso se repitió varias veces antes de que Hermione finalmente se hartara y tercamente se quedase mirando su libro, diciéndose a sí misma con severidad, que no iba a levantar la mirada hasta que Ron o alguien le dijera algo. Ron y ella habían por fin logrado llegar a _algún_ lugar: ahora sólo necesitaban ir a _otro_ lugar, pero era la obligación de Ron llevarlos hasta _ahí_.

Ella le había pedido hacía ya tres días que la llevara a la fiesta de Slughorn y ninguna palabra acerca de ese asunto se había intercambiado entre ellos. Era como lo que había sucedido después del Baile de Navidad, aquel único incidente en el que ambos habían estado peligrosamente cerca revelarse todo en ese mismo momento. Se habían tratado muy cortésmente el uno al otro, no queriendo iniciar otra discusión en caso de que el terrible tema volviera a surgir. Su estómago se contrajo. ¿Acaso Ron consideraba su petición como un 'tema terrible'? ¿O estaba tan confundido como ella?

Hermione contuvo otro increíble impulso de levantar la vista de su libro. Esta podía ser una perfecta oportunidad para hablar del tema. Harry estaba fuera tratando de conseguir otro libro, por lo que ella y Ron estaban solos. Ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para enderezarlo todo. Lo único que Ron tenía que hacer era abrir su mugrienta boca y decir _sí_ o _no_.

Pero Ron no dijo una palabra. Tenía que seguir estudiando. _Patán_. Hermione rayó la frase que acababa de escribir con más vigor del necesario; en lugar de copiar la secuencia correcta del movimiento de varita y el encantamiento para conjurar animales, había comenzado a escribir el nombre de Ron. Ahora no podía ni siquiera tomar notas correctamente. Hermione no sabía lo que le estaba pasando este año, pero Ron parecía ponerla más loca de lo habitual.

Ron miró hacia arriba cuando la oyó rascar con saña la pluma contra el pergamino, pero Hermione muy obstinada, mantuvo la cabeza inclinada, como si las hormonas no hubieran invadido su mente y tomaran completo control de su cuerpo. Pensó que Ron había vuelto a su trabajo cuando no dijo nada por varios segundos, pero él finalmente se aclaró un poco la garganta para captar su atención. "Entonces. Esta fiesta." Ron puso la pluma en sus dedos, desmesuradamente fascinado con la forma de la punta con la que periódicamente arañaba la superficie de la mesa. "¿Qué debo de vestir?"

"Túnicas de gala", respondió Hermione con calma mientras cerraba su libro, aunque por dentro, se abalanzaba sobre la mesa y celebraba con un baile alegre y salvaje. Si él estaba preguntando por un código de vestimenta, eso quería decir, que por lo menos estaba considerando ir con ella.

Ron se enderezó y cogió la pluma para poderla girar de un extremo. Él no dijo nada durante unos momentos, y Hermione contuvo la respiración. "Genial. He estado esperando la oportunidad para usar esos", dijo finalmente antes de tomar el libro de texto de Transfiguración que Hermione había estado usando como fuente de investigación. Pasó a través de las páginas y se acomodó para seguir trabajando. Ella lo miró expectante, no podía creer que esa conversación ya hubiese terminado. Ron tenía que saber que todavía no había respondido a su pregunta. Pero si él sentía su mirada, entonces la estaba ignorando por completo.

Su pierna izquierda rebotaba nerviosamente. _Bien_, Hermione pensó con impaciencia mientras volvía su atención a su libro de texto. Si él no quería hablar más acerca de la fiesta, por ella estaba _bien_. De todos modos tenía trabajo que hacer. Podían hablar de la fiesta en otra ocasión. Esa decisión sólo duró cinco ansiosos segundos antes de que le diera un cerrón a su libro y mirara de frente a Ron. "entonces, ¿irás?" Hermione le preguntó directamente, dejando caer su pretensión de frescura y confianza, por lo que cuando Ron la volteó a ver, estaba mirando a los ojos de una chica infinitamente esperanzada que se moría porque él aceptara su invitación

Él le contestó con esa sonrisa que la hacía arder tan maravillosamente. "Oh, sí" respondió Ron sinceramente. "No me la perdería."

Algo sobre la forma en que contestó, hizo Hermione se ruborizara hasta las raíces de su espesa cabellera. Él no iba porque tenía curiosidad acerca de lo sucedía durante el Club de las Eminencias, o porque existía la remota posibilidad de que Gwenog Jones estuviera allí. Iba porque_ ella_ se lo había pedido y _él_ quería ir a donde _ella_ iba. Si alguien más se lo hubiera pedido, habría dicho que no. La única persona con la que quería ir, era con ella. "_Bien_" dijo alegremente. Tuvo la abrupta urgencia de disculparse para poder salir, brincar alrededor del castillo y gritar un triunfante _'¡Siii!_' en la cara de Lavender. Mirando hacia abajo a su libro, se descubrió jugueteando con la esquina de la cubierta y comenzó a preguntarse si su rostro deliciosamente caliente, en algún momento dejaría de quemarle.

Su eterno sonrojo debió haberle divertido mucho a Ron, porque éste barrió su pelo hacia atrás como lo hacía siempre que se sentía infinitamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Él se veía tan feliz como ella. "Sí, las túnicas que Fred y George me regalaron, me sientan realmente bien."

"¿Qué aspecto tienen?" Preguntó Hermione, apoyando el mentón en la mano. De repente Transfiguración perdió toda importancia.

"Muy parecidas a las de Harry", explicó Ron, inclinándose hacia atrás para indicar el corte de sus nuevas túnicas. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo por primera vez. "¿Sabes? Creo que cuando Harry le dio ese dinero a los gemelos, les dijo que me compraran túnicas nuevas."

"Eso suena mucho a Harry", coincidió Hermione, aunque lo sospechó desde antes de que Harry les dijera que había sido él quien financió a los gemelos.

Ron no dijo nada más sobre ese tema, sino que sólo se detuvo a enviar una mirada de agradecimiento en dirección a Harry. Hermione tenía la sensación de que Harry iba a tener un muy buen regalo de Navidad este año. "Como te decía, se ven como las de Harry, excepto que son azules," Ron continuó e hizo una mueca al recordar cómo los gemelos le habían dado las túnicas. "Me dijeron que eran _marrón_", dijo a Hermione, como si fuera el crimen más imaginablemente atroz y los gemelos merecieran ser enviados directamente a Azkaban.

"Hmm," dijo Hermione distraídamente. Una imagen muy entretenida de Ron en túnicas de gala llegó flotando a su mente, robándole así toda su atención. Por suerte, se mantuvo en la suficientemente sensatez para evitar sonrojarse de nuevo. Ron ya la había visto ruborizarse demasiado en esta última semana.

Pero ahora parecía ser el turno de Ron para tomar color ,a pesar de que todo lo que hacía era rodar nuevamente su pluma nerviosamente. "¿Qué hay de tu vestido?" preguntó de forma casual. "¿Es como el del Baile de Navidad?"

_Oh_. Parecía que Ron se estaba entreteniendo en los mismos pensamientos que tenía acerca de él, excepto que eran acerca de ella. Escondió su rostro y mirada para que su pelo pudiera ocultar el condenatorio tono rosa que aparecía en sus mejillas una vez más. A veces, Hermione realmente odiaba tener una tez clara. "Tú estabas allí cuando lo compré", le recordó Hermione. "¿No lo viste?"

"Todo lo que vi fueron las túnicas de varón que intentaron darte." Ron se rió al recordarlo y Hermione hizo una mueca. De todas las cosas en las que Ron podía haberla imaginado ¿por qué tenía que imaginarla en ropa de hombre? "Pero ¿Qué de mal había en vestido azul que tenías?" -Preguntó Ron después de haber terminado de reír.

"Bueno… crecí", explicó Hermione de manera casual. "Ya no me quedó."

"Oh." Ron parecía sorprendentemente decepcionado, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron tenía muchas ganas de verla nuevamente en ese vestido color azul. "¿El nuevo también es azul?" le preguntó.

Hermione no pudo resistir."No, es marrón".

_"¿En serio?"_

"En realidad, son más de un color borgoña," Hermione corrigió con una ahogada risita. No estaba segura si Ron sabía exactamente lo que era la tonalidad de Borgoña roja o incluso si Borgoña era una tonalidad de rojo, pero sin duda nunca se hubiera imaginado estar sentada ahí discutiendo con Ron Weasley el color de sus vestimentas. Túnicas de gala que vestirían en una _cita_. Hermione brillaba intensamente. Finalmente tenía una cita con Ron.

No sabía si hubieran o no continuado esta conversación acerca de túnicas y vestidos, porque Harry finalmente regresó y se sentó con ellos, se veía infinitamente cansado, al parecer, uno de los candidatos a Cazador lo había acorralado y tratado de convencer que lo metiera al equipo como sustituto de Katie. Los dos chicos al instante comenzaron a discutir tácticas de Quidditch y lo groseras - en realidad usaron una palabra más fuerte que 'groseras' – que algunas personas podían ser con Harry en cuanto a sus decisiones. Él era el Capitán, después de todo; ellos deberían respetar sus decisiones, él sabía lo que hacía. Hermione negó con la cabeza y volvió a la lectura de su libro. No importa lo que pasara entre ella y Ron, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Hermione les permitió hablar sobre el tema durante cinco minutos más, antes de darle a ambos una severa mirada que conocían muy bien y en la que claramente les decía: pueden-dejar-esta-conversación-para-más-tarde-cuando-terminemos-nuestra-tarea. Para variar y no perder la costumbre, Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos y regresaron a sus ensayos, pero ahora hubo un pequeño cambio deliberadamente significativo; con los ojos todavía en su libro, Ron a propósito movió su pie hacia adelante para que presionara el de Hermione. Al principio, ella pensó que sólo había cambiado su posición y su pie había chocado en el proceso, pero él no lo movió. Permanecieron conectados por debajo de la mesa, las corrientes de un claro calor cosquilleante se extendían esporádicamente de arriba para abajo por sus piernas. No era suficiente para distraer por completo a Hermione de sus estudios – lo cual era muy bueno - pero era suficiente para hacerle saber que él estaba allí, sentado frente a ella, que sabía todo lo que sentía y aún así se mantenía fiel a su promesa a permanecer a su lado. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro suave e inaudible y se puso a estudiar, empujando su pie un milímetro más cerca de Ron. De pronto se dio cuenta que nunca había sido tan divertido estudiar.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Gracias por leer! Diálogo en el invernadero durante Herbología: Tomado de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. JKRowling. Capítulo XIV: Felix Felicis.

_**A continuación: (suspiro) Todo se desmorona...**_

_**Les prevengo: Preparen su plátano, porque querrán cortarse las venas con él en el próximo capítulo, pero mientras tanto platiquemos un rato y dejen su comentario. Estaré feliz de saludarlos ;D**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Visiten mi profile vean mi HOMEPAGE para accesar al link que los lleva al formato de su credencial del Club de Fans de Admiradores de Bilius el Beligerante (Vía Facebook), Dejen su nombre y/o Nick y País en los comentarios de la pic, será algo así como su inscripción al Club de FANS. ¿Creían que no lo haría?, no me importa que el club solo tenga tres miembros, igual ¡AMO A BILIUS EL BELIGERANTE!**_

_**Sin más comentarios sólo aquí les dejo la lista negra de flojillos que hace mucho no me dejan**____**un review: **_

_**always_all4u**__**, alyssa3334, **__**andyts**__**, carla malfoy, chabescctsh, Emmanuel, Hannah Watson, **__**Hermy_Jean_Weasley**__**, HerzeY, **__**Honey_x_Honey**__**, **__**Ires**__**, Iván Pérez, julia agustina, **__**Kinny_WG**__**, **__**laraherm**__**, **__**Leonor_dzib_Xooc**__**, **__**lied_cullen**__**, **__**manzaniita_paniiqera_d_potter**__**, Maryasa, **__**MilenneLila**__**, **__**Nay_R_HR**__**, **__**Ovejita_Masen**__**, Paqui, paunieto, RBWP-BRPW, sara 1308, **__**SpecialDreamin**__**, ulytas, ValencianKreator, Zanaffer.**_

_**¿Y los lectores fantasmas qué esperan? ¿Qué les suplique de rodillas?**_

**0o0o0o0**

**Resumen**: ¡Oh, no! ... el momento que tanto hemos estado temiendo de EPM...

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Gira tu cabeza y ve el mundo a tu alrededor_

_Mira a lo que ahora hay en tu mente_

_Escribe tu alma, palabra por palabra_

_Mira quién es tu amigo y quién es amable_

_Bueno, es casi como una enfermedad_

_Y sé que pronto superarás las mentiras_

_Serás fuerte_

_Serás rico en amor_

_Y continuarás_

_Pero no, no, oh, no_

_No, mío no serás_

_"Mío no serás" Matchbox 20_

**0o0o0****  
**

Hermione se apartó de la mesa en la que había estado apoyada, cuando Harry y Ron finalmente salieron de la puerta que daba al dormitorio de los chicos. "Buenos días" saludó con una sonrisa. "¿Listos para -"

Ron pasó junto a ella sin decirle una palabra.

Su estómago se estremeció dentro de ella. _¿Qué diablos sucede-?_ Con los ojos muy abiertos, miraba a Ron a lo lejos empujar a unos de primer año para poder salir por el agujero del retrato. Su furiosa espalda no le daba ninguna respuesta, por lo que se volvió a apelar a Harry. Harry se encogió de hombros, mirándose un poco aturdido mientras seguía a Ron fuera de la sala común.

Se quedó mirando detrás de ellos, demasiado aturdida para moverse. _¿Qué diablos pasó? _

Determinadamente, Hermione aceleró su paso para poder alcanzar a Harry; Ron, gracias a sus largas piernas, estaba demasiado lejos; pero, si en realidad quería respuestas sobre el mal humor de Ron, tendría que pasar primero por Harry. Cada vez que Ron estaba molesto, a Hermione le tomaba un buen rato y una buena táctica para que al fin Ron se abriera y le dijera qué le sucedía. Si hubiera un indicio de lo que le estaba molestando, entonces tendría una mejor oportunidad de encontrar una manera de ayudarlo.

"¿Están ustedes bien?" le preguntó primero a Harry cuando tuvo una segunda mirada de su aturdido rostro. _Por favor, no me digas que te peleaste con Ron ..._

"Sí", aseguró Harry distraídamente. "¿No dormí bien." Metió dos dedos debajo de sus gafas para poder frotarse los ojos en un intento de despertarse a sí mismo.

_Gracias a Dios_, Hermione respiró con alivio, aunque le preocupaba saber que algo estaba interrumpiendo el sueño de Harry. No sabía lo que haría si Harry y Ron se molestaban como lo hicieron en el cuarto año; ese había sido uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, y aparte, había vivido el infierno del Gira-Tiempo sin mencionar a Umbridge. "¿Sabes qué le sucede a Ron?" Le preguntó a Harry sin rodeos, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el molesto chico que iba unos metros más allá delante de ellos.

Harry se volvió de un ligero color rosa. "No, parece que tampoco durmió bien. "

Harry era pésimo mintiendo, siempre lo había sido. Podía maldecir en silencio o enfrentarse a Mortífagos, pero nunca, de manera convincente, podía mentir a sus mejores amigos. Harry sabía por qué estaba tan molesto Ron, pero no quería decirle. Hermione cambió su mochila a una posición más cómoda en su hombro y cogió su paso. Si Harry no quería decirle, por ella estaba bien; realmente no le correspondía a él, era Ron quien debía decírselo.

Ron ya se estaba sirviendo tanto alimento como el plato podría contener, cuando Hermione se sentó junto a él. Él ni siquiera miró en su dirección. "Hola", ella intentó de nuevo después de que Ron había tomado unos cuantos bocados porque la comida siempre ayudaba a apaciguarlo. Además, tal vez no estaba realmente enojado, a lo mejor andaba de mal humor y medio dormido, pero ahora estaba despierto y listo para conversar como un ser humano normal.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un particular gruñido de enojo.

No había forma de negarlo. Ron estaba _muy_ enojado por _algo_. Hermione se sirvió una taza de café y volvió su atención a Harry. Tal vez después de que Ron tuviera en su panza toda la comida que estaba en su plato, finalmente sería capaz de hablar. "Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en la práctica de anoche?" Hermione preguntó amistosamente, puesto que la noche anterior, Hermione se había ido a la cama antes de que los chicos volvieran y no los había visto desde la cena.

"_¿Por qué?" _Ron gritó. "¿Crees que me fue mal?" clavó el tenedor en una salchicha y salvajemente hundió sus dientes en ella. "Apuesto a que sí", agregó con un iracundo murmullo.

Hermione parpadeó. Esto era inquietantemente similar a lo que había sucedido después de la primera práctica de Quidditch de Ron en quinto año. Miró a Harry para que la orientara, pero parecía tan desconcertado como ella se sentía. "No es así", dijo en una voz suave y conciliadora. "Yo solamente preguntaba - -"

"Bueno, _¡no lo hagas!"_ Con una feroz mirada, Ron empujó su silla hacia atrás y salió de la Gran Sala. En realidad se había alejado de su desayuno. Debía estar _verdaderamente_ furioso.

Consideró durante unos segundos ir tras él, pero desgraciadamente, se quedó sentada, rodeando la taza de café con sus dedos para que el calor pudiera penetrar a través de ellos. Harry distraídamente alejó su plato de desayuno, parecía que ambos ya no tenían mucho apetito.

"¿Seguro que no sabes lo que sucede?" Hermione preguntó bruscamente, una quejumbrosa desesperación se escuchaba en su voz.

Harry vaciló, echó una mirada a su ansioso rostro, y con determinación negó con la cabeza, obviamente mintiendo. "No. No tengo idea".

**0o0o0**

El estado de ánimo de Ron solo empeoró a lo largo del día. En Herbología, cuando una de las vainas espinosas de Snargaluff quedó enredada en el pelo de Hermione - como siempre - Ron soltó un ladrido de risa y dejó que se las arreglara por sí misma. Harry tuvo que intervenir, liberando con destreza a Hermione del acaparamiento de la vaina y dando un tirón hacia atrás jaló accidentalmente el cabello de Hermione en el proceso. Esto produjo otra breve carcajada de Ron, lo que le valió una tenaz mirada por parte de ella. Estaba algo dolorida de la cabeza porque el jalón había provocado que su cerebro latiera y su furia aumentara. Ron se reía porque ella estaba en _dolor_. Ron _nunca_ se reiría de su dolor. Harry había intentado convencerla de que Ron tal vez se reía de Neville quien había sido golpeado en la cara por la vaina pulsante que estaba tratando de aplastar, pero ella lo sabía. Hermione se quedó atrás, frotando todavía su sensible cabeza mientras que Harry y Ron trataban de arrancar una vaina. No podía creer que hacía apenas una semana, es ese mismo invernadero le había pedido a Ron que la acompañara, y él a su vez, había dicho que sí a la invitación, y ahora, allí estaban en medio de una pelea que Hermione ni siquiera sabía que había empezado: ¿qué diablos había pasado?

Durante el almuerzo, Ron ignoró a Hermione, sólo hablando un par de cortas veces a Harry con una voz lacónica que era tan diferente a la de él. Casi al final del almuerzo fue que Hermione recibió una pequeña pista de lo que había sucedido. Ginny y Dean pasaron junto a ellos, Ginny se detuvo un momento para saludarla a ella y a Harry. Dean retiró la mirada de lugar, casi tirando de la mano de Ginny para que se alejara del trío. Ginny intentó encontrarse con los ojos de Ron, pero al momento de ver a su hermana, el ceño de Ron se profundizó y atacó su pedazo de tarta con tanta fuerza que los dientes del tenedor chirriaron estridentemente en señal de protesta, ya que rasparon contra la porcelana. Hermione se estremeció al oír el penetrante sonido, pero aún así se dio cuenta de que Ginny rodó los ojos y deliberadamente ignoró a Ron el resto de la comida.

_Así que: Harry distraído, Ron furioso, Ginny y Dean incómodos_, Hermione realizó una crónica mental, mirando malhumorada hacia su plato casi lleno. Aún no tenía mucho apetito. Repasó de nuevo en su mente todo lo que sabía. _Algo debió haber sucedido en la práctica de Quidditch o inmediatamente después_. Esa era la única explicación: ellos cuatro estaban allí y ahora estaban actuando de manera extraña. Eso también explicaría por qué Ron le había mordido la cabeza antes del desayuno cuando ella habló acerca de Quidditch; porque no quería que se le recordara lo que había sucedido.

Aritmancia le ofreció a Hermione un breve respiro de la burla de Ron y sus frías miradas, pero todavía tenía que lidiar con Encantamientos. Harry se sentó entre ellos, tratando de mantener la paz, pero con cada murmullo y gélida mirada Hermione se sentía cada vez más frustrada. Había tratado de ayudar a Ron con su movimiento de varita, pero él, sólo la ignoró por completo e hizo a propósito exactamente lo contrario de lo que ella le aconsejaba. Cuando ella no mostró inclinación a ceder, Ron se acercó a la mesa de Lavender y de Parvati para pedir ayuda. Harry había hecho una débil broma sobre Ron tratando de pasar encantamientos mediante la adivinación, pero no había logrado arrancar ni una leve sonrisa de Hermione. Esta situación se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en cualquier cosa menos en algo divertido.

Cuando la campana marcó su liberación, Hermione estaba lista. Recogiendo sus libros, salió corriendo del salón de clases antes que nadie para poder ponerse frente a Ron y bloquearle el camino cuando saliera apresurado al corredor junto a Harry. Al ver la mirada de sus ojos, Harry se quedó atrás con cautela. Ron podía ser la persona que Harry más extrañaría en el mundo, pero por ahora, Ron estaba por su cuenta.

Ron intentó eludirla, pero Hermione le respondió con destreza. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" preguntó.

"Nada", se burló Ron.

"Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte -"

"No necesito tu lástima", espetó Ron.

Hermione jadeó. "¡No fue _lástima_!"

Pero Ron claramente pensaba que lo era. Dio un paso hacia ella iracundamente y Hermione estuvo más consciente que nunca de sus diferencias de altura. "¡Yo no soy tu _caso de caridad_!"

"Por supuesto que no lo eres ¿Cómo puedes pensar -?"

"¡_Lo sé_, Hermione! ¡_Lo sé_! " Ron gritó tan fuerte que su voz retumbó por todo el pasillo varias veces. Hermione se limitó a mirarlo en una total confusión, muriendo por gritarle qué diablos era lo que sabía, porque ella no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que estaba pasando.

La gente estaba empezando a quedarse en el corredor, observando a los dos con gran interés. Lavender Brown parecía como si la Navidad le hubiera llegado temprano. Harry tosió discretamente y se interpuso entre ellos para protegerlos de sus propias furiosas miradas. "Chicos, tal vez deberíamos ir a cenar."

Pero Hermione no tenía intención de ir a ninguna parte, no hasta que obtuviera algunas respuestas. Esquivó a Harry y miró directamente a los ojos de Ron, y con toda ira ausente de su voz le dijo: "Ron, no entiendo - ¿qué hice?"

Ron no contestó. Bueno, no coherentemente. Dándole una mirada tan vengativa que Hermione consideró seriamente mirar sobre su hombro para ver si Viktor Krum estaba de pie detrás de ella, Ron murmuró una vez más un testarudo _'Lo sé'_ y se alejó. Tan pronto como dio vuelta en la esquina, la pequeña multitud sintió que era seguro iniciar murmullos y risitas entre ellos acerca de lo que acababan de presenciar. Lavender corrió dejando atrás a Hermione y se apresuró a alcanzar a Ron. Hermione se aferró a sus libros apretándolos contra su pecho. Lavender podía quedarse con Ron si él iba a tratarla así. Esa era una obvia mentira, sin embargo, Hermione se aferró a ella.

Harry le dio un codazo con cautela. "¿cena?" preguntó con torpeza.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, sobre todo para poder alejarse de los estudiantes que la miraban con curiosidad. Una vez más, Hermione no tenía nada de apetito, sólo quería algunas respuestas; y si Ron no se las iba a dar y si Harry decía no tener ninguna idea de lo que estaba molestando a Ron, recurriría a otra persona que nunca le fallaba.

**0o0o0 **

Ginny Weasley se deslizó en el dormitorio de Hermione con una expresión de completo enfado, extendida de lleno por todo su bonito rostro. "Lo siento, ¡mi hermano es un grande e imbécil patán!" fue algo que gritó inmediatamente después de dar un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.

Hermione cerró con gratitud el texto de Transfiguración que había estado tratando de leer y se centró con severidad en Ginny. "¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Hermione fuertemente. Después de una cena larga y tensa, Hermione había intentado una última vez conciliarse con Ron mientras que los tres intentaban estudiar en la sala común. Se sorprendió bastante de que aún continuara sentado junto a ella - Harry debió haberlo obligado también - así que cuando él se dejó caer en el asiento frente a ella, trató de disculparse; una cálida sonrisa debería haber disuadido todas las dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia él. Pero Ron la había ignorado estoicamente garabateando su tarea con una escritura ancha y furiosa. Nunca se concentraba bien cuando estaba de mal humor, en menos de una hora ya había roto dos plumas, volteado su botella de tinta, y murmurado cada mala palabra e insulto que conocía e inventado otros más. Ella había hecho un último intento para llegar a Ron acercando su pie tan cerca del de él, tanto que sus piernas se tocaban y hormigueaban casi como una. Era la forma en que ella y Ron habían comenzado a sentarse cuando estudiaban; discretamente se podían tocar sin que nadie lo notara. Era un coqueteo sutil, pero Ron parecía disfrutarlo tanto como ella lo hacía: por lo general, él era quien lo comenzaba.

Pero hoy, tan pronto como sus piernas rozaron, Ron arremetió contra el pie para hacerlo a un lado, pateando la pierna de Hermione lejos para que su tobillo rebotara con ira en la pata de la mesa. Aguantándose un chillido de dolor, Hermione empujó su silla hacia atrás y saltó a sus pies para dar Ron la mirada más dura. Ya había tenido suficiente. Muy irritada le pidió a Ron de favor que actuara como un ser humano, antes de recoger sus libros y regresar hasta su dormitorio. Momento antes de dejar la sala común, Hermione le dio una mirada a Ginny de ven-arriba-por favor-y explicarme-qué-está-pasando. Ginny estaba en medio de una discusión con Dean y levantó un dedo para pedirle a Hermione que le diera un minuto para arreglar las cosas aquí antes de subir con ella. Desde ese momento, Hermione había estado estudiando en su dormitorio felizmente vacío, pero aunque amaba sus clases, se sentía muy aliviada de poner a un lado su tarea por el momento. Su concentración estaba casi en ruinas después de ese largo y horrible día.

Ginny pasó y se sentó en la cama de Hermione, su ira se transformó en vergonzosa culpa. "Realmente no pensé que se enojaría contigo también", se disculpó.

"¿Qué pasó?" Hermione no se cansaba de hacer esa pregunta.

"Ron y Harry entraron y nos vieron a Dean y a mí besuqueándonos", explicó Ginny desapasionadamente. . "Fue después de la práctica de Quidditch de anoche. Ron, por supuesto, se comportó como un total imbécil y me gritó por estar besándome en el pasillo, y prácticamente asustó al pobre de Dean casi hasta morir - Creo que Dean pensó que iba a asesinarlo, así que lo envié lejos y le dije a Ron que en realidad no era de su incumbencia lo que yo hiciera, a quién, cómo, cuándo y dónde decidiera hacerlo. Ron me dijo que era porque no quería que nadie anduviera diciendo que su hermana era una…. "

"¿Una chica fácil?" Hermione interrumpió con ironía.

"Algo así", dijo Ginny rodando los ojos. "De todos modos, le dije que sólo porque nunca había tenido un buen besuqueo, eso no significaba que el resto de nosotros no pudiera, -"

"¡_Ginny_!"

"Oh, no, no me grites '_Ginny_' aún, esto se pone peor," Ginny le dijo con gravedad. Ella vaciló, a sabiendas de que Hermione estaba a punto de estar tan enojada como su hermano. "Él me dijo que se había besuqueado y que sólo porque no lo hizo en público- algo que por cierto yo sabía era una gran caca de hipogrifo- - sssh - -¡oh Merlín!" Ginny golpeó una mano sobre su boca cuando vio el rostro de Hermione. "Ustedes … se besaron, ¿no es así?"

"Sólo una vez," dijo Hermione con inquietud. "Lo hicimos para que Malfoy no nos atrapara." No podía dejar de sentir un profundo temor de que su besuqueo con Ron no fuera al que él se refería.

"Sí, _claro_," dijo Ginny con sarcasmo. "De todos modos, en ese momento, yo no le creí y le dije que la única razón por la que no le gustaba verme besuqueando, era porque todo el mundo lo hacía, menos él, y comencé a darle ejemplos- -"

Hermione se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos. "Ginny, no lo hiciste."

"Lo hice," dijo Ginny con una mueca de dolor, preparándose y protegiéndose a sí misma para una explosión. "Le dije que te besuqueaste con Viktor".

_"¡Ginny!" _

"¡Pensé que sabía!" Ginny se defendió cuando Hermione enterró su cara entre las manos. "Quiero decir, ¡¿cómo no saberlo? ¡Fuiste al baile con él!, Eres la persona a la que Viktor más extrañaría ¡y es por _una razón_!"

"En realidad no me había besado aún con él para ese momento," Hermione corrigió desinteresadamente.

Ginny parpadeó con honesta sorpresa. "¿En serio?"

"¿Te has besado con la persona que más extrañarías?" Hermione señaló astutamente.

Ginny optó por no responder a esa pregunta, se acomodó su largo cabello sobre los hombros y se inclinó hacia delante con curiosidad. Un cambio en el tema estaba definitivamente en camino. "¿Finalmente cuándo te besó? siempre quise preguntarte."

Hermione cambió su posición para poder sentarse de piernas cruzadas en la cama, sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Ella y Ginny se habían confiado mucho, pero nunca habían discutido sus besuqueos con intrincados detalles. Hermione en realidad nunca le gustaba hablar de su breve relación con Viktor, pero si eso le permitía alejar su mente de Ron...

"Fue justo después de la segunda prueba", explicó Hermione. "A todos nosotros nos habían llevado hasta el hospital para asegurarse de que nos encontrábamos bien; Viktor estaba actuando un poco extraño porque me acababa de decir - -"

"- -Que te amaba, bla, bla, todo estaba en el artículo," Ginny interrumpió con desdén. Se sentó en sus rodillas, ávida por seguir escuchando. "Adelante, prosigue"

"- Me dijo todas esas cosas y entonces tan pronto como Harry y Ron salieron del agua, ignoré completamente a Viktor y hablé con ellos en su lugar -" Hermione de repente sintió que debía explicarse, era una gran muestra de insensibilidad que después de que le hubieran dicho esas cosas tan bonitas, en el siguiente segundo, le diera la espalda a Viktor para hablar con sus amigos. "-es que… estaba tan _preocupada_ ¿Te acuerdas lo que se sentía?, Harry estuvo allí durante tanto tiempo, pensé que algo terrible podría haber pasado..."

"Por supuesto que lo pensaste", aseguró Ginny con impaciencia. "Adelante."

Hermione tomó a Bilius y lo puso en su regazo antes de continuar. Sólo quería tener algo de Ron por un momento, y no tenía idea del por qué. "Así que, observé que Viktor estaba frunciendo el ceño - siempre sospechó que me gustaba Harry - y comencé a sentirme culpable por actuar de esa manera, por ello le ofrecí caminar con él hasta el barco y cuando salimos, le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento y le dije que lo que me había dicho… realmente significaba mucho para mí, también le dije que estaba muy agradecida de tenerlo en mi vida. "

Ginny había arrugado la cara y hacía ruidos exagerados simulando besos. Hermione hizo una pausa para poder volver su espalda y tirar una almohada a Ginny. Ella la atrapó y la sostuvo en su regazo de la manera que Hermione tenía a Bilius, luego, asintió con la cabeza instando a Hermione para continuar. Hermione movió un poco sus hombros y levemente los encogió. "Y él me besó", terminó de manera anti-climática.

Ginny sin embargo, no iba a dejar que la historia muriera tan fácilmente. "Bueno, ¿Y qué te pareció?"

"Fue muy agradable", recordó Hermione. Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando la memoria de la boca de Viktor en la de ella pasaba deliciosamente sobre su mente. "Realmente bonito." Ginny agitó sus manos con urgencia como una silenciosa petición para que fuera más específica. "Fue abrumador, ni siquiera podía pensar… ni _respirar_ -¡Fue _tan_ intenso y _tan_ rápido; nunca entendí por qué me eligió a _mí_ de entre todas las otras chicas, pero ese momento, más que cualquier cosa romántica que pudiera decirme, demostró lo mucho que yo le gustaba. Podía sentir arder su piel - - realmente _le gustaba_, _me quería_." Hermione se abrazó a Bilius aún más, dos de sus dedos tiernamente alisando un parche de la piel de Bilius. "Y no sólo para besarme. Él quería _más_."

"¿Y tú no querías eso?"

"_Por supuesto que no_." Hermione negó con la cabeza enfáticamente. Ella no estaría lista para _eso_ en un buen tiempo, y cuando lo estuviera, tenía que estar con la persona adecuada. Tan maravilloso como Viktor fuera, no era esa persona. "Yo tenía quince años… apenas entendía lo que significaba, por no hablar de no saber qué y cómo era tener… _eso_". Sus mejillas se encendieron más. "Pero fue realmente agradable", admitió con timidez. "Casi embriagador. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo había corrido hasta mi cerebro y no pude pensar más. Yo sólo..." Hermione vaciló, tenía los ojos clavados en la desgarrada oreja de Bilius; por muy querida que fuera Ginny como amiga, era vergonzoso admitirlo en voz alta.

"No querías que se detuviera", terminó Ginny comprensivamente en su lugar, y no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la evidente mortificación de su amiga en este tema. "Hermione, está bien tener un deseo sexual. Todos lo tenemos."

Retorciéndose ligeramente, Hermione ya muy exasperada, levantó los ojos para apelar directamente a Ginny, desahogando una candente cuestión que la había estado molestando durante mucho tiempo. "Pero ¿Cómo puedo sentirme así por Viktor cuando estoy enamorada de Ron? ¿No es el besuqueo y el sexo todo lo que supone que sólo se puede hacer con una persona, con la persona adecuada?, y sé que Viktor no es; sin embargo, a veces, yo - -no quería detenerme".

"¡Porque no estamos en un mugroso libro o en la Edad Media, Hermione!" Ginny respondió con la misma cantidad de molestia. "Es mejor si se hace con alguien que amas, pero todavía puede ser endemoniadamente divertido hacerlo con otra persona ¡¿Cómo crees que he sido capaz de besar a Dean y Michael? ¡Tengo sentimientos y necesidades, y si Harry no va a- - _¡Espera!_ " Ginny se animó considerablemente a medida que se daba cuenta de lo que Hermione había dicho. "¿Cómo puedes sentirte así por Viktor cuando estás _qué_?"

Hermione enterró la cara en Bilius, tenía las mejillas encendidas con tanta fuerza que calculaba que se podía ver su brillante cara color magenta desde ahí hasta Londres.

"¡¿Tú lo AMAS?" Ginny rebotaba hacia arriba y abajo en la cama de Hermione, sacudiendo el brazo de Hermione alegremente. "¡Nunca me lo dijiste! ¡_Hermione_! ¡Vamos a ser hermanas!"

"Creo que te estás adelantando un poco," murmuró Hermione con la cara aún enterrada en Bilius.

En una sincera y Weasley manera, Ginny agarró a Hermione dándole un rápido abrazo y después de liberarla, golpeó ligeramente a Hermione en el hombro. "¿_Por qué_ no me lo dijiste?"

"En cierto modo, quería que fuera el primero en enterarse de la noticia", confesó Hermione. Por fin apareció desde la seguridad de la espalda Bilius, alisándose el pelo hacia atrás con torpeza. "Pero si va a actuar como un total patán..." Se interrumpió y se encogió de hombros; en realidad no sabía lo que haría si Ron permanecía con la cabeza pegada permanente por el culo.

Ginny se quedó callada, sabiendo que Hermione necesitaba un momento para pensar. Hermione se quedó mirando pensativamente a su consoladora. "Entonces, ¿Ron está enojado conmigo porque besé a un chico hace dos años cuando él todavía no era muy consciente de que yo era una chica?"

"Síp".

"¿Cuando él no hizo ninguna indicación de que tenía algún interés en mí en lo absoluto?, ¿Qué se suponía que haría yo? ¿Sentarme a suspirar por él, mientras trataba de descifrar lo que sentía por mí?"

"Al parecer".

Hermione apretó la mandíbula y apretó a Bilius de nuevo, pero esta vez no con tanta ternura. _"Patán"._

**0o0o0**

En los siguientes días, Hermione muy obstinadamente alternó entre ignorar a Ron y pelear con él por cada insignificante cosa. Al principio, lo hizo por puro despecho. La ira de Ron hacia ella era increíblemente inmadura. Entonces, ya cansada, incluso trató de _hablarle_ a Ron como un adulto. El jueves, día en que les tocó patrullar, Hermione le había preguntado sin rodeos a Ron si estaba enojado con ella porque había besado a Viktor; la respuesta de Ron había sido irse del lugar, dejándola sola, y así terminó la ronda… sola. Había hecho el intento una vez más cuando volvió a la sala común, pero él le había gritado que podía besar a la mierda de Vicky cada segundo de cada día, que a él le importaba un comino; entonces Ron se alejó de con ella para saludar a Lavender, enfureciendo a Hermione tanto que continuó tratándolo con glacial indiferencia. Si él iba a ser tan terrible y grosero con ella, ella iba a ser igual con él: era un círculo vicioso que le hacía sentirse vomitar, pero Hermione no saldría de ese círculo.

Sin embargo, en la mañana del primer partido de Quidditch del año, Hermione se despertó con su firme resolución visiblemente alterada. Ginny le había dicho lo horrible que Ron había estado jugando al Quidditch debido a su humor de perros. Iba a estar terriblemente nervioso esta mañana; podía sentir que la mitad de su malhumorado estado de ánimo de anoche en la cena, se debía a la proximidad del partido de Quidditch en lugar de su besuqueo con Viktor.

El problema era que hoy le tocaba al Quidditch. Ésta podía ser la primera vez que Hermione viera jugar a Ron sin miedo a 'Weasley es nuestro Rey' sonando eternamente en sus oídos. Los Slytherin habían renunciado a la burlesca canción después de que los Gryffindor cambiaran la letra para reflejar al triunfalmente ganador de la Copa de Quidditch del año pasado. Ésta pudiera ser la primera vez que le viera jugar tan bien como él podía. _Ojalá._ Hermione se mordió el labio. Las pruebas de Quidditch habían impulsado la auto-confianza de Ron considerablemente, pero después de lo sucedido en la semana, Hermione no estaba tan segura de que fuera a durar. Tal vez los Cazadores de Slytherin podían asustarse y ser ahuyentados por el permanente rostro de furia de Ron.

Hermione vaciló en la entrada al Gran Salón. Hoy era el Quidditch, y a pesar de todo, quería desearle suerte a Ron… bueno… en la misma forma en que lo hizo el año pasado. Al principio se había negado a venir a desayunar con Harry y Ron, pero tenía que comer algo. Y no importara qué, tenía que desearle a Ron y Harry buena suerte.

"¿Cómo se sienten?" preguntó tentativamente cuando se puso de pie detrás de Ron, mirándole en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Bien" dijo Harry distraídamente. Estaba intensamente concentrado en verter un vaso de jugo. Rápidamente, él levantó la otra mano, que estaba tan apretada en torno a un frasquito que ella ni siquiera pudo ver qué era el contenido que vaciaba en la copa. Ron estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia abajo, a su plato, por ello ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que Harry hizo. "Ahí tienes, Ron. Bebe". Harry empujó el vaso hacia Ron mientras furtivamente escondía su mano debajo de la mesa.

Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa sino mirar a Harry. _Harry no podría- no con su mejor amigo - Harry no podía haber- ._

Pero Harry lo había hecho.

Ron estaba levantando la copa a sus labios y se acercó peligrosamente a tragar, fue entonces que Hermione habló apresuradamente. "¡No lo bebas, Ron!"

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Ron. Era la cosa más normal que él le había dicho en toda la semana, pero Hermione no podía apartar los ojos de Harry. Era como si nunca hubiera visto a Harry en toda su vida. Él la miraba con una expresión inusualmente hipócrita, como si la retara a decírselo. Éste no era Harry, se parecía más al estilo de Ron. ¿Acaso todo el mundo se estaba volviendo loco?

"Acabas de poner algo en la bebida."

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Harry con una inocencia completamente falsa.

Ella señaló acusadoramente hacia él. "Ya me has oído, te vi. Acabas de poner algo en la bebida de Ron. ¡Tienes la botella en la mano ahora mismo!"

"No sé de lo que estás hablando", dijo Harry, sacudiendo el brazo hacia el bolsillo en un torpe intento de ocultar la botella que traía.

A continuación, Ron miró a Harry con curiosidad, examinó cuidadosamente la copa mientras trataba de discernir lo que había sido añadido a la bebida. Él miró a Hermione con una dura mirada, había determinación en sus ojos mientras cogía el vaso de nuevo. Sinceramente alarmada, Hermione le puso la mano en el hombro. "Ron, te advierto, ¡no lo tragues!"

Pero Ron tomó el vaso, alejó su mano de él, apuró su copa de un trago, y dijo: "Deja de darme órdenes, Hermione."

Hermione lo miró, horrorizada. Ron realmente arriesgaba su salud en lugar de escucharla. A pesar de que sabía que Harry nunca le haría daño a Ron, cualquier cosa que le hubiera puesto Harry a Ron en su bebida era incorrecta o incluso ilegal. Siempre había la posibilidad de Harry elaborara incorrectamente una poción, incluso si tenía a ese estúpido Príncipe-Mestizo para ayudarlo – por ello Ron corría el riesgo de sufrir graves efectos secundarios. Ron todavía parecía estar en un perfecto estado de salud en ese momento, pero podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, y sería la culpa de Harry. Harry había roto las reglas con anterioridad, pero nunca había hecho algo como esto. Ella se fue hacia el otro lado, hacia Harry y se inclinó para que sólo él pudiera escucharla. "Deberías ser expulsado por eso. ¡Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti, Harry!"

"Mira quién habla", le susurró él. "¿Has _Confundido_ a alguien últimamente?"

_Eso era diferente_, pensó acaloradamente hacia él, pero por mucho que quisiera decir esas palabras en voz alta, no podía hacerlo. No con Ron justo al lado de Harry, no importaba cuán enojada estuviera con él, ni siquiera la maldición Cruciatus podía lograr que ella confesara a Ron que sólo consiguió su lugar en el equipo debido a su sabotaje. Sería matar su autoestima. _Tal vez no sería algo tan horrible_, Hermione pensó con amargura mientras caminaba hasta el otro extremo de la mesa para comer con Neville. Recordando su intención original de acercarse a sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione disparó una mirada de desprecio por la mesa hacia Ron y Harry. _Buena suerte_, pensó amargamente hacia ellos. Con los nervios de Ron y el no tan-sutil engaño de Harry, la iban a necesitar.

**0o0o0**

Salvo que no la necesitaron.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito de aprobación y aplaudió tan fuerte como pudo mientras Ron salvaba su cuarto gol y arrojaba abajo la Quaffle hacia las desesperadas manos de Ginny. Hermione brincaba con entusiasmo en su lugar, no había sido capaz de sentarse desde la primer espectacular atajada de Ron. ¡Ron era absolutamente _maravilloso_!

"Está jugando muy bien", le comentó Neville animadamente cuando se metió dos dedos en la boca y dejó escapar un penetrante silbido de apoyo a los poderosos Gryffindors. El gigantesco sobrero de León que Luna portaba, rugió en respuesta.

"Juega bien, ¿no?" contestó Hermione antes de soltar un chillido y otra ronda de aplausos cuando Ginny anotó su tercer gol del partido. Estaba mucho más emocionada de lo habitual ya que sus tres mejores amigos estaban jugando fantásticamente. Sus ojos se dispararon para ver a Harry, quien como de costumbre estaba en el aire con los ojos como dardos, fervorosamente buscando un brillo dorado, Harry aún no veía la snitch, pero Hermione sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo, especialmente porque se enfrentaba a un jugador sin experiencia como Harper. Hermione frunció el ceño observando al Buscador de Slytherin quien también volaba cual halcón, en círculos sobre el juego, buscando la snitch. Era muy raro que Malfoy se hubiese perdido el partido debido a una enfermedad, desafortunadamente lo había visto el día anterior y parecía estar perfectamente bien, por no mencionar que la última vez que Malfoy se lesionó antes de un partido, había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que el juego fuera reprogramado y así él pudiera jugar. ¿Por qué no había hecho lo mismo esta ocasión?

Zacharias Smith, quien era el irritante comentarista del partido, estaba criticando las opciones de Harry para golpeadores, pero al menos había pasado a Ron y Ginny. De lo contrario, podía haberle ocurrido un accidente menor, pero desafortunado, tal y como McLaggen lo pudo comprobar durante las pruebas. Pero no importaba que tan horribles los comentarios de Zacarías resultaran, Gryffindor no pudo ser disuadido. Ron paró absolutamente todos los tiros que le dispararon y los cazadores estaban en su mejor forma, anotando una y otra vez hasta que llevaron la ventaja de noventa puntos.

Hermione jadeó cuando Ron golpeó con fuerza la quaffle que le acababan de arrojar, la pelota de duro cuero saltó a sus manos para que él pudiera atraparla limpiamente en el segundo intento. Sin embargo Urquhart se lanzó directamente hacia la cabeza de Ron con la esperanza de que sus nervios lo pusieran torpe con la quaffle. Cuando se hizo evidente que el capitán de Slytherin no daba ninguna indicación de desviarse de su curso, Ron giró ágilmente a la baja, por lo que quedó colgado por las rodillas, colgaba debajo de su escoba cuando Urquhart se acercó rápidamente a él y evitó chocar en uno de los aros. Hermione ansiosa, contuvo la respiración y se mordía el labio, esperando que el Slytherin intentara sabotear a Ron mientras éste colgaba sin poder hacer nada, pero Ron había lanzado lejos de él la Quaffle, a Katie, y con una mirada, Urquhart zigzagueó de vuelta para intentar robarle la pelota a la Cazadora.

Lavender, sin duda, estaba molesta debido a los gritos de Hermione por Ron, pues comenzó a cantar en voz alta un coro de "Weasley es nuestro Rey" para mostrarle a Ron lo mucho que lo adoraban. Hermione sonrió y se sumó a los que aplaudían con fervor a su equipo. Ron se giró y sonrió. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Desde que la Quaffle estaba segura campo abajo, pretendía dirigir a los animados cantantes desde lo alto con un aire orgulloso y lleno de humor. Hermione no pudo dejar de sacudir la cabeza y reír. Tan molesto y desagradable como Ron podía ser, nunca podía dejar de hacerla reír.

"Él, está que quema el día de hoy", comentó Neville una vez más. "Salvó _todo_, es el jugador más _suertudo_ que he visto; sabía que era grande, pero nunca me di cuenta - ¡¿Hermione?" Él frunció el ceño mientras Hermione se sentaba bruscamente, su sonrisa desaparecía. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada" mintió Hermione con voz hueca. De repente se sintió como desinflada y derrotada, como un globo pinchado. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan _estúpida_? Cuando el juego comenzó tan bien, asumió que Harry había usado algún tipo de poción animadora, o una poción para suprimir los nervios, o algo que había encontrado en su estúpido libro del Príncipe. Entonces, conforme el juego avanzaba, se fue emocionando más, tanto así que el incidente en el desayuno había sido empujado hasta el fondo de su mente. Ron y Harry no habían necesitado suerte: ya la _tenían_. Suerte Líquida, para ser precisos. Hermione se había olvidado casi por completo del Felix Felicis que Harry había ganado el primer día en Pociones, y aunque ella no tenía, nunca se imaginó que Harry tendría la audacia de usarlo para el Quidditch - bueno, sí, pero no después de que Slughorn les había dicho específicamente que era ilegal usar la poción para eventos deportivos. Era _ilegal_. Sólo estaban ganando tan espectacularmente debido a un _hechizo_. Hermione miró con incrédula decepción a Harry, quien por fin estaba en movimiento corriendo detrás de Harper. _Harry, ¿cómo pudiste? _

"¡Y creo que Harper de Slytherin ha visto la Snitch! Sí, ¡ciertamente ha visto algo que Potter no!"

Hermione se levantó de un salto y se puso de pie otra vez, su corazón latiendo con una conflictiva confusión. Ya no estaba segura si quería que Harry atrapara la snitch. Si lo hacía, entonces eso confirmaba que había utilizado Felix Felicis y estaba realizando una acción altamente ilegal de la que podía obtener como mínimo una expulsión. Si no la atrapaba, entonces perdería el partido, pero Harry no habría quebrantado ninguna regla. La multitud gritaba en voz alta mientras los dos Buscadores aceleraban tan rápido como se atrevían. Los jugadores en el aire descendían a gran velocidad y se miraban muy concentrados. Ron estaba gritando obscenidades a Harper con la esperanza de frenarlo y hacerlo retrasar, pero no sirvió de nada. Harper tenía la mano extendida, lo que indicaba que debía estar cerca de la Snitch - Hermione no podía ver la pequeña pelota desde esa distancia - y Harry seguía detrás de él. Parecía como si no lo fuera a lograr. El estómago de Hermione se tambaleó, no podía dejar de gritar, "¡Vamos, Harry!" Tal vez le importaba más el Quidditch de lo que creía.

Luego, como un golpe de suerte, Harper hizo un extraño movimiento, se tambaleó, y elevó a último momento, perdiendo así la oportunidad de atrapar la pequeña bola dorada. Harry se lanzó hacia delante e hizo un gran movimiento cuando la afición y el equipo de Gryffindor, observaban con gran temor.

"¡SÍ!" Harry gritó. Dando vuelta, se precipitó hacia el suelo, sosteniendo la Snitch en su mano. Un gran grito subió y la afición de Gryffindor estaba tan ocupada saltando y abrazándose en enorme celebración, que nadie se dio cuenta que Hermione no se les unía. Ella suspiró mientras miraba que a Harry lo atrapaban sus compañeros de equipo en un abrazo masivo. _Oh, Harry_ ...

Se deslizó fuera de la frenética celebración, haciendo caso omiso de todo el bullicio de la fiesta que espontáneamente sería transportada a la sala común a su regreso a la torre. No le importaba ninguna estúpida fiesta. Hermione tenía que hablar con Harry acerca de esto. Comenzó a caminar hasta el castillo para poder estar ahí cuando Harry entrara en la sala común, pero después de ver a Seamus y McLaggen corriendo hacia allá, gritandole a Dean que cuando terminara sus compromisos con el equipo los acompañara a conseguir suministros, Hermione se detuvo y lo reconsideró. Habría una fiesta en la sala común: no era el lugar más adecuado para un regaño. Debían tener este enfrentamiento en otra parte.

Dando la vuelta, Hermione se abrió paso poder regresar a la cancha, a través del torrente de personas que regresaban al castillo. Tenía que hablar con Harry tan pronto como saliera de los vestidores. Peakes y Coote salieron primero, y saludaron a Hermione alegremente cuando pasaron a su lado. Hermione no contestó el saludo, sino que irritantemente que quitó la bufanda de alrededor de su cuello. De repente se sentía muy acalorada y nerviosa. Realmente no quería hacer esto - estaba tan feliz como cualquier persona por el extraordinario resultado del partido - pero _no_ estaba _bien._ Era como usar un filtro de amor, la magia utilizada de esta forma _no_ era _correcta_. No podía tolerar este asunto, aunque estuviera orgullosa de sus amigos.

Ginny, Dean, y Demelza surgieron después de los vestidores, charlando animadamente con los demás acerca de la fiesta. Al ver a Hermione, Ginny hizo una pausa para detenerse y sonreír. "De verdad, si quieres contentarte con él, deberías intentarlo ahora", aconsejó Ginny. "Está en un estado de ánimo brillante - ¡oh, maldita sea!, ¿qué hizo ahora?" Ginny terminó con fastidio al ver la expresión de malestar en el rostro de Hermione. "¿Te dijo algo en el desayuno? Lo voy a _matar_ por esto -"

"Yo- yo sólo tengo que hablar con ellos", tartamudeó Hermione ligeramente. No podía decirle a Ginny acerca de lo que pensaba, no podía decírselo a _nadie_. Harry podría ser enviado a prisión por esto.

"Bueno, todavía están allí", señaló Ginny detrás de ella. "Son los únicos que quedan, puedes entrar, así tendrán un poco de privacidad."

"Gracias" dijo Hermione mientras respiraba profundo y entraba al vestidor, apenas y registró que Ginny le deseó 'buena suerte' cuando entró a la, ahora, tranquila habitación. Como Ginny le había dicho, Ron y Harry eran los dos únicos que quedaban en el lugar y por lo que podía observar, se disponían a salir. Ron le sonrió, claramente dispuesto a enterrar el hacha de guerra después del glorioso día que acababa de tener, pero Hermione veía sólo a Harry quien también estaba sonriendo de un modo extraño. La alegría de Ron sólo haría esto más difícil. Hermione retorcía nerviosamente su bufanda entre sus manos. "Quiero hablar contigo, Harry". Respiró hondo. "No deberías haberlo hecho. Escuchaste a Slughorn, es ilegal."

La sonrisa de Ron se había desvanecido. "¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Nos delatarás?" -preguntó.

Hermione no le hizo caso, todavía se centraba en Harry. Se había alejado a colgar sus ropas para que no pudiera ver su rostro. "¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó con exasperante despreocupación.

"¡Sabes perfectamente bien de lo que estamos hablando!" dijo Hermione con voz chillona. Harry no iba a salvarse de esta u ocultarse detrás de su imagen de niño-que-vivió, había cometido un gran error y tanto como odiaba admitirlo, la situación tenía que ser tratada. Ella se debatía entre decirle o no a McGonagall acerca de las acciones de Harry, tal vez si Harry actuara como si estuviera arrepentido de lo que había hecho y prometía nunca volver a hacerlo, podía dejarlo ir. Después de todo, él era su mejor amigo; de verdad no quería que lo expulsaran. "¡Vaciaste poción de la suerte al jugo de Ron en el desayuno! ¡Felix Felicis!"

Harry se volvió para enfrentarlos. "No, no lo hice."

Levantando su barbilla, Hermione le dio a Harry su feroz mirada, esperando que fuera suficiente para hacerle confesar. Si no lo hacía, no había nada más que pudiera hacer; Hermione tendría que denunciarlo. De lo contrario, nunca aprendería la lección. "Sí lo hiciste, Harry, y es por eso que todo salió bien, ¡había jugadores de Slytherin que faltaron y Ron paró todo!"

"¡No se la eché!" dijo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó la pequeña botella que Hermione había visto esta mañana. Todavía estaba llena de la poción dorada y el corcho sellado aún con cera. No se había abierto. "Quería que Ron pensara que lo había hecho, así que fingí que lo vaciaba cuando supe que estabas mirando." Él miró hacia Ron. "Tú has salvado todo porque te sentiste afortunado. Lo hiciste todo por ti mismo."

Se guardó la poción de nuevo, con un aspecto de gran satisfacción propia. Como él debía hacerlo, Hermione admitió a regañadientes. Sus piernas se sentían hormiguear y débiles por el total alivio, como cuando Harry había regresado de su juicio el verano antes del quinto año y les anunció que había sido absuelto. Tenía que caer en una silla, si es que había una cerca. En su lugar, se contentó con poner una mano firme en su pecho y sonreír con tristeza a Harry. _Por el amor de Dios_, Hermione pensó medio exasperada, medio-eufórica, _fue un peligroso juego el que jugaste, Harry Potter_. Hermione siempre supo que Harry Potter, de alguna manera, era en realidad el más listo de los tres.

"¿De verdad no había nada en mi jugo de calabaza?" Ron dijo, asombrado. "Pero el tiempo estuvo bien ... y Vaisey no podía jugar ...Sinceramente, ¿no me has dado poción de la suerte? "

Harry negó con la cabeza y Ron apenas lo miró. La sonrisa de Hermione ensanchó. Al parecer, ya no volvería a preocuparse por los nervios de Ron. Esto, más que cualquier cosa, debía asegurarle que él era el brillante Guardián que siempre había soñado llegar a ser.

Pero entonces, como siempre, Ron arruinó todo; él se volvió hacia Hermione, imitando su voz. _"¡Vaciaste Felix Felicis al jugo de Ron esta mañana, es por eso que salvó todo!_ ¡Ves! ¡Puedo detener los disparos sin ayuda, Hermione!"

"Nunca he dicho que no pudieras, - Ron, ¡tú también pensaste que te la habían dado!" Hermione le gritó de vuelta, quería gritar un poco más, pero Ron ya estaba pasando a su lado para salir del lugar y antes de que se diera cuenta, la había dejado atrás. Inhaló bruscamente por la nariz para hacer retroceder la maldita picazón detrás de sus ojos.

Harry se miró completamente horrorizado y culpable por el súbito giro de los acontecimientos. Al igual que ella, había asumido que todos serían perdonados después de que les revelara que no había ninguna poción de la suerte involucrada. Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. Harry no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse culpable. Todo esto era sin duda alguna la culpa de Ron: estúpido, horrible, insensible _Ron_. Parpadeó con rapidez para no llorar en frente de Harry. ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto?

"Er", dijo Harry finalmente. Claramente, no tenía idea de qué hacer. "¿Podemos… podemos… ir a la fiesta, entonces?"

Hermione prefería comer pus de bubotuberculos sin diluir. "¡Ve tú!" dijo. "Por ahora estoy _enferma_ de Ron, no sé qué se supone que hice..."

Salió corriendo de los vestidores, agachando la cabeza para que la gente no viera sus lágrimas, huyó a la seguridad del árbol de haya cercano al lago. Escondiéndose del lado más lejano del tronco para que la protegiera de la vista, Hermione se derrumbó en tierra, suspirando repetidamente para no perderse completamente, estaba peligrosamente cerca de lloriquear, como lo hacía con la mayoría de las cosas. Inconscientemente Hermione había clasificado sus diferentes tipos de llanto, probablemente porque lo hacía con más frecuencia que la mayoría de las chicas. La forma más leve de llanto era obviamente cuando lloraba de felicidad o de risa, seguido por las veces que lloraba cuando recibía una nota baja o cuando leía un pasaje triste en un libro. Siempre era capaz de recuperarse rápidamente de esos dos tipos de llanto, pero los otros eran mucho más difíciles. En orden creciente, había un llanto que le venía cuando estaba estresada, el llanto cuando estaba preocupada, las veces que lloraba cuando se peleaba con sus padres o amigos, y finalmente estaba lloriquear. Lloriquear era por mucho el más difícil de recuperarse, y a menudo consistía en que Hermione derramaba su corazón por más de una hora en profundos sollozos, absolutamente incapaz de parar hasta que quedaba tan agotada que apenas podía respirar, y mucho menos llorar. Solamente había lloriqueado en una ocasión: cuando se había despertado en el Ministerio. Ron, gracias a Dios, había estado ahí ayudarla a sobrevivir a esa terrible experiencia, pero ahora estaba sola. Tenía que salir de esto por su cuenta.

Con respiraciones profundas y fuertes, Hermione luchaba por respirar a un ritmo normal, al mismo tiempo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y salpicaban en la bufanda de Gryffindor que aún traía en su cuello. Siempre encontraba que cuando buscaba detener sus lágrimas, éstas tarde que temprano brotaban; así que les permitió salir para poderse sentir limpia y mejor preparada para enfrentar lo que en el primer lugar le había hecho llorar. A medida que su respiración volvía a la normalidad y disminuían los sollozos, Hermione trató de ordenar el desastre en el que de alguna manera se había metido.

Honestamente, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo mal. Ron se había molestado cuando se enteró de que había besado a Viktor - era ingenuo el que pensara que no lo había hecho, pero le resultaba entrañablemente molesto - así que había tratado de hablar con él sobre el asunto. Por supuesto, él se había comportado como un imbécil, e incluso, sólo le puso más enojado. Pero cuando ella se había tragado su ira para advertirle que Harry había alterado su bebida, Ron simplemente y de todas maneras se la tragó y le dijo que lo dejara solo. Y entonces, cuando ella acusó a Harry de hacer algo ilegal - Dumbledore mismo dijo que enfrentar a los amigos era más difícil que enfrentar a tus enemigos; sus amigos al menos debieron respetar que tuvo el coraje de decirles lo que pensaba – pero entonces Ron se había vuelto en su contra otra vez, estaba furioso de saber que no había creído que podía jugar bien por su cuenta, incluso cuando él mismo había pensado que había tomado la poción. Hermione había actuado bien hasta donde ella alcanzaba a ver, si pudiera volver y cambiar los últimos días, no podía pensar en nada que necesitara cambiarse. Ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Sus hombros temblaban mientras otro frustrado sollozo sacudía su ligera figura, las últimas acaloradas palabras que Ron le había gritado zumbaban en sus oídos. ¿_Por qué_ Ron pensaba constantemente que era un caso de caridad que había tomado pomposamente bajo su protección? Después de cinco años, ¿no tenía pista alguna de lo que sentía por él? ¿_Por qué_ estaba haciendo esto _tan_ difícil? Él sabía - tenía que saber. Ella se lo pidió a _él_, por amor de Dios, no se lo pidió a todos los chicos de la escuela: solo lo había querido a _él_. Siempre había sido sola y únicamente… él. Hermione se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol, esperando que finalmente cesara su mar de lágrimas y se secaran para poder volver al castillo. _¿Por qué tiene que ser solamente él?_

Sin una sola respuesta a sus preguntas, Hermione se levantó lentamente, tomándose un minuto para mirar hacia el plácido lago con la esperanza de ser inducida a una sensación de serenidad. Pero no funcionó; no creía que alguna vez pudiera entender a Ron o entender por qué estaba tan enamorada de él, o no creía saber totalmente qué hacer en torno a él. Incluso si el destino fuera amable, las estrellas se alinearan, y su más salvaje y profunda fantasía se hiciera realidad, Hermione no creía que alguna vez entendería completamente a Ron. Pero estaba dispuesta a pasar toda una vida tratando de lograrlo.

Tardó más de lo habitual en hacer su camino hacia el castillo. Realmente no quería regresar, pero tampoco era muy seguro quedarse aquí sola por mucho tiempo. A pesar de que tenía gran confianza en las guardas que Dumbledore había levantado, no tomaría ningún riesgo. Perdiendo tanto tiempo como le era posible, Hermione continuó tratando de pensar en alguna manera de contentarse con Ron - estaba tan _cansada_ de luchar-; lo único que deseaba era caer en cama y dormir durante días para despertar y encontrarse con que todo era una broma, encontrarse con un alegre Ron en su túnica de gala nueva que la esperaba para llevarla a la fiesta de Slughorn.

"_Dilligrout_", dijo debidamente a la Dama Gorda. Incluso ella sabía que no debía molestarla y la señora gorda sólo se abrió sin decir palabra para admitir a Hermione en la entusiasta fiesta que estaba en pleno apogeo. Era difícil creer que tanta gente podía estar tan despreocupada y feliz cuando ella había estado a pulgadas de llorar hasta explotar. Con la multitud de personas, Hermione no esperaba encontrar a sus amigos de inmediato, pero de alguna manera, por instinto, sus ojos fueron directamente a Ron.

O lo que podía ver de Ron. No había mucho que de él se viera con Lavender colgada a su cuello y enredada a su cuerpo como una feroz rama de Lazo del Diablo.

Por un momento, Hermione pensó que se desmayaría. Pero desmayarse requería energía y Hermione de repente se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada. Ella… no era nada, era completamente insensible y carente de cualquier sentimiento o pensamiento coherente. No había nada que dejar. Ron se había llevado con él todo de ella. Quería gritar, o llorar o hechizar a esa retorciente pareja en el olvido, pero su mente sólo le gritaba un pensamiento una y otra vez: _vete, vete, vete de aquí..._

Con muda obediencia, las piernas de Hermione lograron dar la vuelta y sacarla, primero del agujero del retrato, luego al corredor y después a la primera aula vacía que encontró. A ese punto tenía que colapsarse, y lo hizo sobre la mesa del profesor, la imagen de Ron besando a Lavender parpadeaba repetidas veces delante de ella con vívido detalle. La pierna derecha Lavender se había enganchado con fuerza alrededor de Ron, mientras que su pierna izquierda se deslizaba de forma seductora entre las de él. Sus pechos estaban juntos por lo que muy probablemente Ron podía sentir cada curva con la que la bien dotada Lavender Brown fue bendecida. La mano izquierda de la chica había estado frotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo la espalda de Ron, mientras que su mano derecha apretaba anhelante en un puño su cabello. No vio en dónde acariciaban las manos de él, pero podía imaginar en dónde según su enfermiza imaginación. Y sus bocas - _Dios,_ sus bocas. Fue esa la primera puñalada real de dolor que penetró el gélido atontamiento que flotaba en la mente de Hermione y le robaba la razón. Hermione sacó su varita y con un hechizo no verbal conjuró una bandada de pájaros que revoloteaban alrededor de su cabeza. Tenía que hacer un hechizo o desplegar magia, porque de lo contrario - bueno, no quería pero lo haría, estaba segura que el llanto estaría involucrado. Ni siquiera parecía ser un buen beso - era evidente que Ron no era un experto en la materia - pero ¿por qué no había sido _ella_ quien lo recibiera?

Un golpeteo rápido de pasos hizo que Hermione mirara a tiempo hacia la puerta para ver a Harry entrar corriendo por ella. Debió haberla visto retirarse de la sala común, y preocupado, la había seguido. Eso era muy amable de su parte; otros deberían ser tan buenos como Harry. Hermione exhaló profundamente y se esforzó por hablar con toda normalidad, como si fuera perfectamente normal encontrarla en un aula vacía, al borde de las lágrimas y con aves volando alrededor de su cabeza. "Oh, hola, Harry" dijo con voz quebradiza. "Estaba practicando."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, cerró la puerta detrás de él, y dio un paso más cerca de ella, tenía las manos atascadas torpemente en sus bolsillos. "Sí, son ... eh - muy bien ... "

Hermione contuvo un tembloroso suspiro. Aunque Harry fuera tan amable como para venir en pos de ella, claramente no tenía idea de qué hacer. Realmente no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerla sentir mejor; podría poner el brazo alrededor de ella, ser un amigo y dejarla llorar, pero Harry no sabía qué era lo que ella quería. Ron siempre había sido quien la había consolado. Sintió que su pecho le pesaba cada vez más y supo que tenía que seguir hablando para no derrumbarse; deseaba poder decir algo menos desgarrador, pero sólo había una cosa en su mente."Ron parece estar disfrutando de la fiesta."

"Em ... ¿En serio?" dijo Harry, mintiendo tan horriblemente que era insultante que pensara que ella le creería.

"No pretendas que no lo viste", dijo Hermione con irritación. "No estaba exactamente escondiéndose ¿o sí?"

En ese preciso instante, el destino decidió que ese horrible momento en la vida de Hermione no era lo suficientemente terrible, y se burló perversamente de ella cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, y Ron entró tomado de la mano de Lavender. Claramente, a Ron le apetecía la idea de continuar su manoseo en un lugar más privado. Ron miró a la cara de Hermione y algo parecido a una sombra cruzó su rostro. "Oh." Se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a Harry, luego a Hermione. Ella le sostuvo firme su mirada, sin molestarse en ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos. Él merecía ver lo mucho que la había devastado.

"¡Uy!" dijo Lavender. También lanzándole a Hermione una mirada – pero la de ella era de petulante triunfo - antes de soltar una risita aguda y salir del aula. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Lavender tuvo el buen sentido común de saber que los tres amigos necesitaban un momento a solas: Ron y Hermione necesitaban saldar cuentas mientras que Harry necesitaba estar presente en caso de que sangre fuera derramada.

Hubo un largo silencio que succionó el alma de Hermione. Ron por pura cobardía, no la miró más a los ojos. Él sabía lo mucho que esto la estaba matando, pero no le importaba. Harry muy firme, no dijo una palabra mientras miraba con temor entre ellos de ida y vuelta. Por último, sin poder soportarlo más, Ron miró a Harry y dijo con una extraña mezcla de valentía y torpeza, "¡Hola, Harry! ¡Me preguntaba a dónde te habías ido!"

_Me sorprende que puedas hablar con esa lengua atorada en tu garganta_, pensó Hermione sintiendo náuseas, pero lo único que hizo fue deslizarse con toda tranquilidad y en silencio fuera de la mesa, las aves le seguían cantando y daban vueltas alrededor de su cabeza. Iba a salir de esto con un poco de dignidad. Actuaría como una persona adulta, incluso si Ron estaba actuando como un completo idiota. No caería tan bajo como él. "Deberías de irte, Lavender te está esperando afuera", dijo en voz baja. "Se preguntará a dónde has ido."

Caminaba muy despacio y erguida hacia la puerta, con la cabeza en alto y el corazón implorando que Ron le llamara, que le dijera que parara, que lo lamentaba, que le gritara, o que simplemente hiciera algo para demostrarle que al menos reconocía que había arruinado algo hermoso que estaba floreciendo entre ellos. Pero él… permaneció en silencio, muy probablemente en su mente se felicitaba a sí mismo por haberse librado del problema tan fácilmente. Hermione se detuvo en la puerta, agarró el marco de la misma para mantenerse erguida. De alguna manera, le era increíblemente difícil poner un pie enfrente del otro. Literalmente se sentía, como que estaba _muriendo_ - Ron la estaba matando lenta y certeramente - y se iba a besuquear con una muchachilla tonta. Se estaba librando muy fácilmente. _Demasiado_ fácil.

De pronto, una rabia que Hermione no había conocido antes, se elevaba girando desde muy dentro de su ser, ésta rabia se hizo cargo de todos sus sentidos, ordenándole latigar su varita y apuntarla hacia el desprevenido y confiado rostro de Ron. _Al diablo con la dignidad. _

_"¡Oppungno!" _

Bajo su mando, los pájaros que había conjurado, obedientemente aceleraron hacia Ron, con la intención de desfigurar y destruir su objetivo. "¡Alejensedemí!" Ron gritó con acento dolorido cuando las aves picoteaban en su carne. Rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con las manos para protegerse, pero luego los pájaros comenzaron a picotearle los dedos. Hermione esperaba sentir satisfacción al ver a Ron sufrir con dolor, tal vez tanto dolor como el que ella estaba sintiendo; sin embargo, no fue así. Otra puñalada de dolor le asaltó su pecho. En realidad había _herido_ a Ron. Ella _nunca_ hería a nadie deliberadamente, en particular alguien por quien se preocupaba profundamente. ¿Qué había _hecho_?

Un profundo y estremecedor sollozo sacudió todo su ser, no podía detenerlo por más tiempo. Dándole a Ron una última y fulminante mirada, abrió la puerta de un fuerte jalón y escapó de vuelta al corredor. Ya estaba llorando antes de que la puerta se cerrara sonoramente. Lavender la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y un rastro de honesta preocupación que sobrepasaba la mirada de: _já-yo-gané-al-chico-y-no-tú_ con la que había estado observando a Hermione anteriormente.

Antes de que Lavender pudiera disculparse o decir algo, Hermione señaló con su mano temblorosa hacia la puerta. "Ron saldrá en un minuto", dijo a través de sus temblorosos labios y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Lavender saltó cuando oyó que Ron dejó escapar un grito especialmente fuerte. "Tiene algunas cosas que atender".

Hermione pasó junto a Lavender, corrió rápidamente, paso a un lado del retrato de la Señora Gorda, y con grandes zancadas siguió por el pasillo. Consideró honestamente preocuparse por Ron, pero si Harry estaba allí, él sabría qué hacer. Ron estaría bien. Ella… por otro lado- - Hermione mantuvo su paso mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su vientre para mantener el equilibrio cuando los sollozos amenazaban con obligarla a caer al suelo. No podía preocuparse por el estúpido Ron. Tenía un importante trabajo que hacer: tenía que encontrar el lugar perfecto para finalmente dejar caer su cabeza, y en esta rara ocasión… lloriquear.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Gracias por leer!

Tomados del libro de Harry Potter y El Príncipe Mestizo de JK Rowling: Diálogo en el Gran Salón en la mañana del partido de Quidditch; Capítulo XIV: Felix Felicis; Comentario en / Descripción del partido de Quidditch; Diálogo en los vestidores después del juego de Quidditch; El diálogo en el aula vacía.

_**Siguiente Capítulo: El período de sufrimiento y dolor... Pobre Hermione.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TODOS TE ODIAMOS RON WEASLEY! (Bueno, al menos yo sí). ¿Les paso un pañuelo para que se limpien los moquitos?, snif, snif :'(**_

_**Ahora sí, expláyense chicos, y yo junto con ustedes que necesito desahogarme, ¡Vénga!, un premio al insulto más imaginativo, elijan a quién desean dedicarlo que ahora tenemos a muchos a quién enviarlo. (Sólo no se excedan :P)**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola, hola, hola! Sorpresilla!, adelanté un poco el chapter porque probablemente no tenga internet por algunos días (no sé cuantos) pero no quería atrasarme en actualizar, así que, pues… akí tá :D**_

_**Les aviso: Mi amigo Deuteros (Raijú) ya ha publicado su Fic acerca de ese librito tan famoso escrito por Hermione, dense una vueltilla por su Page y disfruten de un gran trabajo.**_

_**Querida amiga LexaLaneLK, mil gracias por el detalle, me siento muy halagada por ello.**_

_**El día de hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para dejar comentarios, así que solo les digo: Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**_

**0o0o0o0**

**Resumen:** Ron está saliendo con Lavender. Bastardo. Período de sufrimiento y dolor... Pobre Hermione.

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o00**

_He estado buscando en el fondo de mi alma_

_Las palabras que escucho están empezando a envejecer_

_Se siente como si empezara nuevamente_

_En los últimos tres años fue solo pretender_

_Y le dije:_

_Adiós a ti_

_Adiós a todo lo que sabía_

_Tú eras el que yo amaba_

_La única que he tratado de mantener..._

"_Goodbye to You"_ de Michelle Branch

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione nunca regresó a su dormitorio.

No sabía cuánto tiempo Ron podría permanecer besándose con Lavender, pero no tenía la intención de descubrirlo. Lo averiguaría si se sentaba miserablemente en la sala común o si se escondía en su dormitorio; Lavender sería obligada a regresar a la habitación, dispuesta a darle a Parvati todos los mugrosos y horribles detalles. Así que Hermione decidió ir al séptimo piso, y llegando frente a un muro blanco, pasó caminando tres veces frente a él pensando: _necesito un lugar para llorar…_

Una puerta apareció y después de dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, Hermione entró y miró todo frente a ella con total alivio. Era la réplica exacta de su habitación en su casa de Winterbourne: su cama con dosel, su escritorio, los dos libreros repletos de libros, las alfombras azul, amarillo y verde colocadas estratégicamente en el suelo - - absolutamente todo era igual, excepto por una diferencia importante. En lugar de la pequeña ventana con las cortinas azules, había un gigantesco ventanal Francés que se completaba con un largo asiento de ventana que tenía una docena de grandes y cómodos cojines. Ella siempre amó el asiento de la ventana de su dormitorio en Hogwarts, y deseaba poder tener uno en casa para poder sentarse a leer y mirar las estrellas. Hermione dejó escapar un sollozo especialmente fuerte, agradecida de que no hubiera nadie cerca que la escuchara. Nunca había deseado tanto estar en la seguridad de la casa de sus padres, lejos de la magia, de Voldemort y… de Ron.

Llorando y suspirando, Hermione cogió la caja de pañuelos que había aparecido en la mesita de noche y se desplomó sobre el asiento de la ventana, haciendo una pausa para arreglar los cojines en la posición perfecta para poder recostarse cómodamente y mirar hacia fuera a los terrenos mientras acercaba los pañuelos a su pecho. Tiró de uno de los pañuelos para poderse secar furiosamente sus ojos. Parecía como si las lágrimas nunca fueran a dejar de caer. Al parecer, iba a estar aquí un buen tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Por lo que parecieron horas, Hermione sólo se quedó quieta, mirando con tristeza por la ventana mientras lloraba y lloraba, ni siquiera pensaba en por qué sentía tanto dolor. Dementores y esa misteriosa maldición que Dolohov había usado en ella, no eran nada comparado con esto. Nada podía superar esto: ningún daño, herida o aflicción podía superar el tormento de un corazón roto. El puño de Hermione comenzó a golpear ligeramente contra uno de los cojines. Ella y Ron había llegado tan cerca y entonces él tenía que ir a tirar todo por la borda.

Desordenadamente se secó la cara otra vez, arrugó el pañuelo, y lo arrojó al suelo con el montículo de pañuelos usados y desechados que se habían acumulado dramáticamente en las últimas horas. Sus ojos se sentían como si estuvieran casi cerrados por la hinchazón, tal vez sus lagrimales finalmente se habían secado. Hermione no creía que ninguna lágrima pudiera salir aunque lo intentara. Con mirada empañosa, dirigió su vista hacia la muy clara noche. Las estrellas eran más nítidas que nunca. Hermione siempre había amado mirar el cielo nocturno, y si pudiera haber tenido ocho clases de EXTASIS, definitivamente seguiría tomando Astronomía. Lástima que la Astronomía no era necesaria para una gran cantidad de profesiones.

_Estás loca_, pensó con cansancio a sí misma. _Aquí estás, con el corazón roto, y aún puedes sentarte y pensar en las clases_. Hermione tragó saliva - la garganta todavía la sentía muy cerrada y rasposa - y se hundió más profundamente en las almohadas. Las lágrimas seguían goteando pero a un ritmo mucho más lento. Todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido de llorar mucho y con tanta fuerza durante tanto tiempo, pero eso no se podía comparar con el hueco dolor que se hinchaba tortuosamente cada vez que respiraba. Hermione creía que jamás se iría; tenía que aprender a vivir con el vacío en su pecho para siempre.

Lógicamente, Hermione sabía que existía la posibilidad de recuperarse; seguiría adelante, conocería a alguien más, y probablemente sería tan feliz como había soñado que podía ser con Ron. Sólo unas pocas personas eran infinitamente afortunadas como para enamorarse de su mejor amigo, ¿por qué habría de ser tan arrogante como para asumir que era una de ellas? Tal vez estaba más enamorada de la idea de enamorarse de su mejor amigo, que de Ron mismo.

Pero Hermione imaginaba sus azules ojos durante un segundo y sabía que no era cierto. Incluso si ella y Ron no se hubieran vuelto mejores amigos, ella aún lo amaría. Puede que se hubiera tomado su tiempo en descubrir la maravillosa persona que yacía enterrada bajo ese insensible Patán, pero a final de cuentas lo descubriría. Esto no era un capricho pasajero; este era _amor_. Tenía diecisiete años y estaba enamorada de un total imbécil que salía con otra chica.

De repente, la noche estrellada y tranquila ya no era tan hermosa. Hermione volteó al lado contrario de la ventana y recibió una gran sorpresa. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó con voz ronca y casi irreconocible.

"Quería verte" dijo Ron sin hacer nada. Estaba tumbado sobre su lado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo, mientras su mano libre acariciaba a Bilius quien carente de toda expresión yacía de espalda delante de Ron. La mano de Ron hizo una pausa en la parte superior de la cabeza Bilius y con un toque, encontró que fácilmente podía tirar de la oreja hacia fuera, y se rió cuando casualmente arrancó la oreja. "Es curioso lo fácil que fue, " comentó.

"Sí. Divertido," dijo Hermione en tono cortante. Se suponía que el curso normal era enojarse con Ron si no estuviera ya tan molesta con él; pero por el momento no pensaba que pudiera estar tan enojada con él, o al menos no mientras estuviera tan cansada. Tal vez mañana podría. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¿No crees que estaría preocupado por ti?"

"¿Te importa?" Hermione contestó con frialdad.

Ron lo consideró por un minuto. "No", admitió alegremente. "No realmente." Se deslizó de la cama y cruzó al asiento de la ventana. Él se sentó en el borde del asiento junto a la rodilla de Hermione, teniendo cuidado de no tocarla en cualquier caso e incurrir en su ira. "Pero tenía que verte."

Por un segundo, se escuchó como el Ron, que tan valientemente había cuidado de ella después del incidente en el Ministerio. Hermione sintió que su mente se embrutecía, no podía estar confusa y conflictiva; solamente quería sacarlo de ahí. Hermione trató de incorporarse, pero para su sorpresa, descubrió que sus brazos no podían moverse. De hecho - Hermione trató de patear la pierna para empujar a Ron lejos de ella, pero tampoco pudo - Hermione no podía mover nada por debajo de su cuello. Se congeló, era como si hubiera sido Petrificada de nuevo. Su pecho le presionaba de miedo. "Ron, no me puedo mover" susurró con aprensión.

Él no le hizo caso. Su mano estaba corriendo arriba y abajo por su pantorrilla, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. "¿Sabes?, realmente me gustas. Y creo que hasta pude haberte amado".

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó ella con fuerza.

Ron se encogió de hombros. "No eres lo suficientemente bonita para mí. Lo siento."

Hermione volvió la cabeza para que una cortina de cabello pudiera ocultar la humedad que había aparecido una vez más en sus ojos. Ron también podía haber roto una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y encajarla en su corazón – lo cual habría sido mucho menos doloroso-. "Sal de aquí", insistió en voz baja. Realmente no tenía la fuerza para empezar a gritar.

Pero Ron no se fue. Se deslizó hacia adelante por lo que ahora estaba al nivel de su cintura, y la agarró por los hombros para que abruptamente se viera forzada a colocarse en una posición erguida. Al parecer, él era el único que podía moverla. "No," él se negó rotundamente antes de deslizar una mano detrás de la cabeza de Hermione para embestir sus labios en los suyos.

Fuegos artificiales estallaron desde lo profundo de su estómago. Ella quería retorcerse y alejarse, porque era absolutamente horrible que él hiciera esto, pero maldita sea, no podía moverse y parte de ella no quería. Ron finalmente la estaba besando y por lo que antes había observado, parecía besarla muchísimo mejor que a Lavender. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que la chica que eligió para besar podía afectar sus habilidades en el campo.

No duró mucho tiempo y Ron la tiró de nuevo para mirar directamente a sus ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. "¿Alguna vez has tratado de volar?"

"¿Qué?"

Ron arremetió con un puño para romper uno de los cristales de la hermosa ventana. El golpe fue tan fuerte que toda la ventana se fragmentó en miles de pedazos y se precipitó hacia abajo sobre la oscura hierba del fondo, donde Hermione podía ver los fragmentos de vidrio brillando ominosamente, incluso desde gran distancia. Un ligero viento azotó su cabello a los ojos, y Ron, al ver que no podía moverse, con ternura retiró los mechones de su cara. Hermione sólo podía mirar. El comportamiento de Ron hacia ella siempre había sido espástico, pero éste era todo un récord. Literalmente era maravilloso un segundo y un completo imbécil el siguiente. Estaba tan confundida que literalmente se sentía físicamente mal.

"¿Alguna vez has tratado de volar?" Ron repitió, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la ventana abierta.

"¿En una escoba?" Hermione preguntó aturdida.

La sonrisa malvada estaba de vuelta en su cara. "No. Sin escoba. Sólo tú".

_"¿Qué?" _

Las manos de Ron volvieron sobre sus hombros. "Vamos a tratar de volar, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Estás _loco_?" Hermione trató desesperadamente de salir de cualquier extraño hechizo en el que se encontraba, pero fue en vano. Estaba indefensa en las manos de Ron. "¿Estás tratando de matarme?"

"No," dijo Ron calladamente antes de volver a saborear los labios Hermione una vez más. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él la besó profundamente, arrastrándola a una gloriosa sensación que nunca antes tuvo, incluso cuando se había besuqueado con Ron el pasado mes de abril. Era como si sus almas se fusionaran, como si giraran juntas de manera que sus vidas se convertirían en una por siempre y para siempre. Y aunque Hermione no quería que sus almas se fusionaran si iba a compartir su vida con ella y meter repetidamente la lengua en la boca de Lavender, no podría alejarse, aun cuando no estuviera paralizada. Esto era _mágico_.

Se quedó sin aliento nuevamente al sentir que Ron se separaba de ella. Ron se había alejado, estaba tentadoramente fuera de su alcance. Las manos de Ron se deslizaron hasta tomar en ellas ambos lados de su cara. "No tengo porqué matarte de esta manera" Él alzó las cejas hacia la ventana abierta y la fatal y larga caída. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el cuerpo de Hermione y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba llena de infinito y cruel orgullo. "Puedo matarte con mi mirada."

Hermione tragó saliva. _Ya lo sé_.

"Pero", Ron continuó cruelmente, "eso no quiere decir que no te vaya a matar de la manera en que ya pensé hacerlo." Y sin más preámbulos, lanzó la mano derecha desde su mejilla hacia atrás de su cabeza y apoyó el resto de su cuerpo en el otro brazo, y entonces la empujó…, no había nada que la atrapara cuando fue lanzada hacia la ventana abierta y la noche fría.

_"¡No!"_ Hermione se las arregló para despertar antes de caer con un doloroso golpe en el suelo. Levantó la cabeza para ver la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Con un suspiro de exasperación, Hermione bostezó y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. No se había caído de la cama - o asiento de la ventana - a causa de una pesadilla desde que había estado en el ala del hospital. Hermione había sido maldecida con ese problema desde que era una niña y se le había atribuido con frecuencia a un momento especialmente estresante en su vida. Se sentó viendo borrosamente y se frotó los ojos. Por lo menos había soportado toda la noche. Ahora sólo tenía que soportar el presente día, y el día siguiente, y el día después del siguiente - -

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, moviendo las piernas para disipar el dolor en sus rodillas. Ahora, sólo tenía que tomar las cosas con calma, un paso a la vez. El primer paso era vestirse y salir de esta habitación. No podía ocultarse para siempre. El problema era la ropa. Bajó la vista y arrugó la nariz ante la camisa horriblemente arrugada que llevaba. Los jeans que había usado ayer estaban relativamente presentables, pero Hermione no quería ni mirar lo mal que su pelo debía estar. Tenía que regresar rápidamente a la torre, con la esperanza de que nadie viera el estado en que se encontraba. Se volvió hacia la cama y sonrió débilmente cuando vio la camiseta verde musgo que había aparecido mágicamente en el colchón. La magia de la Sala de los Menesteres aún no desaparecía.

Se quitó la camiseta sucia y se puso la limpia. Hermione se debatía entre llevarse o no el suéter escarlata que llevaba cuando regresaba a su dormitorio, pero pensándolo bien, lo dejó hecho una bola en el suelo. No creía volver a utilizar ese suéter nunca más. Pasándose los dedos por el salvaje cabello, Hermione se sentó en la cama, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. Supuso que no sería tan terrible si se quedaba por más tiempo. Pero el recuerdo de los montones de tareas que la esperaban hizo que rechazara la idea y en lugar de ello se puso valientemente sobre sus pies. Se enorgullecía de ser una de esas chicas que no se desmoronan a causa de algún muchacho. La vida seguiría sin Ron a su lado.

Un rápido vistazo a su reloj le dijo que había dormido mucho más que de costumbre, perdiéndose el desayuno y unas horas preciosas de estudio matutino en la biblioteca cuando ésta estaba vacía y por lo tanto carecía de distracciones. Si deseaba seguir adelante con su vida, tenía que salir de aquí. Ocultarse para siempre no resolvería nada. Respirando profundamente, Hermione se alisó el pelo una vez más y con una última mirada a la confortable habitación, abrió la puerta y regresó de nuevo a los corredores de la realidad.

**0o0o0**

_"¡Ahí estás!"_ Ginny Weasley saltó de su sillón junto al fuego en el momento que vio a Hermione entrar tristemente en la sala común. Ella agarró la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella directamente a la santidad de dormitorio de las chicas. "Todas mis compañeras están abajo, por lo tanto podemos hablar en mi habitación," Ginny le informó al llegar al dormitorio, el segundo más alto. La puerta se abrió para revelar una habitación que era casi exactamente igual al dormitorio de sexto año, excepto que había un mayor número de carteles de Quidditch que adornaban las paredes, y tres camas más – Los Gryffindor de sexto año tenían el menor número de chicas en toda la escuela -. La cama de Ginny era la más cercana a la puerta; ella y Hermione se dejaron caer sobre la misma. "Así que, ¿cómo estás?" Ginny le preguntó sin rodeos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. No estaba preparada para hablar de esto.

Ginny miró de cerca los ojos de Hermione. Todavía estaban inyectados en sangre y muy hinchados. "¿A qué horas volviste anoche? Esperé durante mucho tiempo."

"No lo hice" respondió Hermione con voz ronca.

"¿Has estado fuera toda la noche?" Hermione asintió en respuesta. Ginny dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "No es de extrañarse que te veas tan agotada. Debes ir a la cama."

"No" negó Hermione."Dormí en la Sala de los Menesteres . Estoy bien"

"¿Quieres hablar -"

_"No"_

Ginny rápidamente se deslizó de la cama. "Bueno, entonces vamos a empezar. No, no -" Ella agitó la mano a Hermione impidiéndole así levantarse. "- Quédate allí." De un jalón abrió su baúl y sacó un cepillo y una botella de poción alaciante.

"¿Tú también tienes?" Hermione le preguntó con sorpresa.

"Oh, sí." Echó hacia atrás su largo cabello con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. "¿De verdad crees que esto se ve _tan bien_ sin ayuda?" Hermione se echó a reír débilmente, mientras que Ginny hacía una seña a Hermione con un dedo dando vueltas. "Date la vuelta" ordenó Ginny.

Hermione obedeció, y Ginny se arrodilló sobre su baúl para poder deslizar el cepillo a través de la maraña salvaje de pelo. Por el vistazo que Hermione había atrapado en el espejo, pensaba que no había esperanza de salvarlo, pero ésta era Ginny. Ginny había sido la única que había logrado torcer su cabello tan sedosa y elegantemente en un glamoroso nudo que había llevado en el Baile de Navidad, si Ginny no podía hacerlo, nadie podría. Unos momentos de apacible silencio se apoderaron de la habitación cuando Ginny con gentileza cepilló su cabello para desaparecer con dulzura las marañas y nudos. Hermione se dejó llevar por la comodidad y el alivio, sintiéndose más descansada de lo que había estado en lo que parecía un millón de años, a pesar de que lógicamente sabía, que habían sido sólo veinticuatro horas. "¿Y por qué estamos haciendo esto?" Hermione preguntó finalmente.

Dejando caer el cepillo sobre el colchón, Ginny saltó del baúl para poderse dar la vuelta alrededor de la cama e inspeccionar el cabello de Hermione desde el frente. "Estamos haciéndote ver sensacional", Ginny explicó finalmente, cuando asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. "Pero creo que todavía necesitamos un poco más de esto", añadió mientras volvía a recuperar la poción alaciante.

"No quiero tomar de tu poción," Hermione trató de protestar.

Ginny resopló como respuesta. "Mamá me pone toneladas de la misma - no me importa." Con cuidado, Ginny vertió una pequeña medida en palma de su mano y se frotó las manos para extender el líquido espeso de manera uniforme. "Y creo que si ponemos sólo esto -" Ginny pasó los dedos por el cabello de Hermione varias veces hasta que el odioso esponjado se había disipado, pero mantuvo sus muy naturales caireles. "Perfecto". Una vez más, Ginny saltó del baúl para inspeccionar el cabello de su amiga desde el frente. Anticipándose a esto, Hermione trató de girar en torno a Ginny para que no tuviera que moverse, pero Ginny, a su vez, agitó la mano con impaciencia. "No, no, quédate quieta; ya casi hemos terminado." Críticamente, Ginny examinó su trabajo y extendió la mano para girar el cabello hacia arriba de forma experimental. "Y creo que si hacemos esto- -" Y hábilmente formó en espiral un moño bajo y plano que mientras lo mantenía en su lugar, soltó unos cuantos y largos mechones ondulados que colocó estratégicamente para enmarcar la cara de Hermione. Ginny se alejó tanto como pudo, para examinar el efecto del peinado en la lejanía, sin dejar de sujetar en su lugar el cabello de Hermione. "Perfecto", repitió alegremente e hizo un gesto para que Hermione sostuviera el nudo, Hermione obedeció y mantuvo el chongo en su lugar. Ginny fue a la mesita de noche para coger un puñado de horquillas y un listón para cabello antes de regresar a su posición detrás de Hermione. Sus dedos se volvieron al nudo que Hermione mantenía en su lugar. "De acuerdo, lo tengo."

Hermione liberó su cabello y una vez más, se quedó en silencio mientras Ginny trabajaba sin descanso para contener el cabello de Hermione. La cosa difícil con el cabello de Hermione era que si lo mantenías sujeto, se veía fantástico, pero en veinte minutos, ya se estaban cayendo un millón de mechones esponjosos que salían y paraban en la parte superior de la cabeza de Hermione. Esa era la razón por la cual Hermione a menudo llevaba el pelo suelto, prefería tener el cabello consistentemente bien, en lugar de verse excepcional durante unos minutos antes de empeorar paulatinamente durante el día.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba tan decidida a no hablar de Ron que se estaba obligando a pensar en el _pelo_. Así de testaruda era. Hermione se dejó envolver por la tranquilidad nuevamente, manteniendo la cabeza lo más quieta posible para no estropear los esfuerzos de Ginny. No podían evitar este asunto para siempre. "Entonces, ¿Ya viste a Ron?"

"Lo vi justo antes de irse a la cama." Ginny soltó una risita. "De verdad hiciste bien con eso de los pájaros."

"¿Está bien?" Hermione no podía dejar de preguntar.

"Oh, sí, Fred y George le hacen cosas peores todo el tiempo", Ginny aseguró ausentemente. "De todos modos, Harry sólo alejó las aves y las sacó justo después de que te fuiste. Todas las ventanas tienen encantamientos de protección para que no pudieran volver antes de que tu hechizo desapareciera". Entonces Lavender entró, y por supuesto que se enojó cuando vio lo que hiciste, e hizo que Ron subiera al ala del hospital; la buena noticia es que Ron estaba en tan mal humor que ya no se besuqueó." Metió otra horquilla en el cabello de Hermione. "La mala noticia es que Lavender muy probablemente te matará la próxima vez que te vea, por lo que fue una buena cosa que no regresaras anoche."

"Lo hará de todos modos" dijo Hermione con desdén. "Si es que Ron no me mata primero."

"Ron nunca te mataría", dijo Ginny en voz baja. La pesadilla de Hermione destelló en su mente; ya no estaba tan segura de eso. Aprensivamente, Ginny se volvió por última vez frente a Hermione, pero no para mirar a su pelo. "Y… lo siento."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo. Por lo que él te hizo. Por lo que hace que te sientas así." Ginny se encogió expectante, preparándose para una reacción. "Por enviar a Ron al aula."

Hermione miró a Ginny con sorpresa."¿_Tú_ enviaste a Ron?"

Ginny se sentó en el colchón con una mirada suplicante. "No te vi entrar, solamente veía a Ron haciendo…_eso _con Lavender y estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de hacer que se detuviera cuando Harry se acercó, entonces me alejé lo más rápido que pude – no quería que Harry supiera lo que estaba haciendo, luego lo vi salir y no supe por qué - no pensé que fuera porque acababas de entrar – aunque pensándolo bien debí haberlo imaginado" Ginny sacudió la cabeza para evitar balbucear. "Como sea, finalmente conseguí unos pastelillos de Caldero y los arrojé a Ron para que se separara de Lavender. Por supuesto, él empezó a gritarme que si yo podía besar a Dean delante de todos, él también podía. Así que le dije: _bien_, _traeré a Dean aquí para que puedas hacerlo_. Me dijo algo que no me gustaría repetir; le dije: _bien tal vez no es una buena idea, así que en vez eso voy a llamar a Dean para que venga y todos vamos a tener un gran festival de besuqueo - Mamá estará feliz de que tengamos tiempo de unión familiar_ – fue entonces que Ron se hartó y salió con Lavender".

"Oh." Distraídamente trazó una línea sobre el edredón con su dedo. "Me preguntaba por qué había llegado a ese lugar," dijo Hermione con falsa ligereza.

Ginny bruscamente se acercó a darle un reconfortante abrazo que irracionalmente hizo que Hermione quisiera comenzar a llorar de nuevo. "No va a durar", susurró Ginny con firmeza. "No lo hará. Solo está confundido, pero se dará cuenta, lo juro. Tú sabes que Ron siempre hace lo correcto al final. No te rindas. Volverá. Sólo tienes que darle un poco de tiempo. "

"Ya lo sé" Hermione apenas pudo contestar antes de tener que suspirar fuerte y parpadear rápidamente.

Después de unos segundos, Ginny se alejó dándole una palmadita en la espalda y otra crítica mirada a su apariencia. "Y ya estás lista para irnos." Señaló hacia el espejo. "Ve a echar un vistazo."

Hermione se deslizó de la cama para examinar su reflejo. Su pelo se veía muy bonito: el moño intencionalmente desordenado la hacía parecer como si no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo peinándose, como si se lo torciera en un nudo, pero era tan hermoso que no importaba cómo estuviera su pelo, aún así, se veía fantástico. Lo único que le molestaba, eran sus ojos que aún se veían inyectados en sangre; también estaba todavía un poco pálida y demacrada. Hermione se pellizcó las mejillas, en un intento de conseguir un poco de color en su cara. Tal vez algo de ligero maquillaje ayudaría. "¿Y por qué me tengo que ver espectacular?" Preguntó por encima de su hombro.

"Ron tiene que saber de lo qué se está perdiendo", explicó Ginny firmemente. "No quieres que sepa lo triste que estás, ¿verdad?" Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Así que debes ir allí, lucir excepcional, y estudiar como si nada hubiera pasado. Tú me dijiste que si quería que Harry se fijara en mí, tenía que ser yo. Así que tienes que hacer lo mismo ¿Cierto? "

"Sí" asintió Hermione. Se bajó el dobladillo de la camiseta y levantó la barbilla como si estuviera pasando a un lado de Ron. "Tengo un montón de deberes."

Con una sonrisa, Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Era bueno ver que la vieja Hermione estaba de vuelta. "Muy bien, así que, ve a buscar tus libros, yo voy a asegurarme de que no esté abajo. Si es así, voy a correr y me interpondré entre tú y él para que puedas ir a la biblioteca. ¿Suena bien? "

"Suena perfecto."

**0o0o0**

El plan perfecto tenía un defecto importante. Ginny no había necesitado fungir de interferencia de Hermione: Ron Weasley estaba descaradamente sentado en la biblioteca, a la vista de cualquier persona que entrara por la puerta, con el brazo envuelto alrededor de la parte posterior de la silla de Lavender Brown. Estaba estudiando mucho más los ojos de Lavender que el libro que tenía delante de él. _Bien,_ Hermione pensó con el ceño fruncido. _Espero que le vaya horriblemente con esa tarea, eso le enseñará. _

Con la cabeza alta y los ojos clavados en una mesita cerca de la sección restringida, Hermione rápidamente tejió su camino a través de las mesas y estanterías, y dejó caer su mochila en el suelo haciendo más ruido del necesario. Ni siquiera volteó para ver si Ron se había dado cuenta de su llegada. Debió haberse sentado en la mesa propósito porque por lo general le gustaba sentarse en la parte posterior de la biblioteca para poder hablar sin incurrir en la ira de la señora Pince. Debió haber querido que _alguien_ lo viera con su nueva novia y Hermione no podía dejar de pensar que ese _alguien_ era ella. Reacomodó la silla de manera que su espalda diera hacia Ron, y se sentó. Nada iba a diferir de sus lecciones.

Su determinación de ignorar a Ron sólo duró unos veinte minutos. Lavender había empezado a reír, susurrando '_¡Ronnie, detente!_ ' algo que ponía horribles imágenes mentales en la cabeza de Hermione, aunque sabía que no podían ser ciertas: porque Ron no tenía el coraje de hacer _eso_ en una biblioteca. Pero aún así, Hermione tuvo que girar en torno a sí misma para asegurarse que estaba equivocada. Y sí lo estaba: Ron había comenzado simplemente a hacerle cosquillas a Lavender, acariciando su cuello con la nariz en un intento de evitar que estudiara. Hermione prácticamente se mordió la lengua. Si así era como Ron actuaba con sus novias, tal vez estaba mejor sin él.

Ella quería callarlos y decirles que dejaran de distraerla: eso es lo que habría hecho si fuera cualquier otra persona. Pero su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta como si fuera una masa, y en lugar de decirles, bajó los ojos y volvió a su libro de Aritmancia. No podía decir una palabra; Ron la había callado para siempre.

Hermione empujó su silla hacia atrás logrando que rechinara fuertemente, luego, se retiró hacia detrás de una estantería para poder poner una mano sobre su boca y cerrar los ojos_. Aguanta, aguanta_, se repitió a sí misma una y otra vez. No podía reducirse a una chiquilla muda a su simple presencia. No era ese tipo de chica. Hermione Granger era más fuerte que esto. Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía así de fuerte?

Hermione agarró bruscamente el primer libro que vio para darse una razón para estar ahí. Ella era fuerte, no iba a dejar que esto le abrumara. Abrió de un jalón el libro y fingió estar completamente absorta en el texto cuando regresó a su silla para no tener que mirar en dirección a Ron. Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse de echar un rápido vistazo hacia donde _ellos_ se encontraban. Lo que vio le hizo detenerse en seco. Ron se había ido, Lavender también. En los pocos minutos que se había retirado para tomar el control de sí misma, Ron había dejado la biblioteca, probablemente para poder ir a algún lugar más privado y tener actividades más íntimas. Hermione debía sentir asco y dolor, pero extrañamente no era así. De alguna manera, muy en lo profundo de su ser, sabía la causa real del por qué Ron se había ido. Sí, tal vez iba a besar a Lavender, pero había dejado el lugar porque había mirado en dirección a Hermione, y sabía que estaba sufriendo, por tal motivo se retiró para darle un poco de paz mental. Sabía que la estaba matando a verlo a él y Lavender juntos; había dejado el lugar para salvarla de angustia. El herido y roto corazón de mujer en el interior Hermione gritó en señal de protesta, pero Hermione se tragó esa furia. Había tiempo de sobra para estar furiosa con Ron en los próximos días. Sólo por ahora, Hermione le enviaba un silencioso _gracias_ a Ron por ser un poco considerado con sus sentimientos, y después se dispuso a terminar su tarea.

**0o0o0**

En los últimos años, Hermione y Ron habían desarrollado una larga serie de reglas tácitas que seguían firmemente con el fin de evitar deslizarse más allá del territorio de lo amistoso. Les tomó años refinar estas normas, sin embargo este año, con lentitud pero con mucha seguridad habían desafiado las reglas. Desde que Hermione se había rebelado contra esas reglas en una noche de Abril y prácticamente le dijo a Ron que si abría los ojos y leyera lo que le había escrito para su cumpleaños, él sabría todo acerca de cómo ella se sentía; ambos a partir de ese momento se habían rebelado constantemente. Ron debió haber leído el libro, después de todo, y no sólo eso, sino que sabía qué hacer al respecto. Él debió de darse cuenta de que a ella le gustaba y poco a poco ganó confianza suficiente para demostrarle que él devolvía su afecto. Las normas se habían roto, y juntos, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a explorar la gloriosa posibilidad de ser más que amigos.

Pero ahora todo eso había cambiado. En un tiempo récord, Hermione y Ron habían escrito un nuevo conjunto de reglas tácitas: las reglas que describían cómo se iban a ignorar obstinadamente entre sí para el resto de sus vidas. Pronto se comprendió que la biblioteca era estrictamente territorio de Hermione; por supuesto, Ron podría llegar a sacar algún libro que necesitara, pero no podía estudiar allí; a cambio, Hermione podría abstenerse de pasar demasiado tiempo en la sala común para que Ron fuera libre de fraternizar con Lavender tanto como a él le gustaba. No se sentaban juntos en ninguna comida, o en la sala común, o en cualquier otro tiempo social libre. Para asegurarse de que Harry no se sintiera dividido entre sus dos amigos - Hermione hizo lo mismo que en cuarto año - se aseguró de ocuparse durante el día tanto como le era posible, para no ver a Harry durante el tiempo libre y las comidas, y así él pudiera pasar tiempo con Ron. Por las noches era tiempo de besuqueo para Ron, y ese tiempo pronto se convirtió en la actividad favorita de Ron, por consecuencia, siempre se encontraba ocupado por la noche - excepto cuando había práctica de Quidditch - dando así tiempo a Hermione para estar con Harry. Más bien parecía una batalla de loca custodia después de un complicado divorcio, pero Hermione tenía que reconocer que había funcionado bien. Harry se miraba miserable y permanecía en silencio cada vez que Hermione mencionaba a Ron en la conversación, pero no había ninguna forma en que ella y Ron volvieran a estar juntos nunca más.

Por supuesto, tenían que pasar _algo_ de tiempo juntos, pero se las arreglaban para trabajar eso también. En clase, se seguían sentando en el mismo lugar para hacer que Harry se sintiera cómodo, se hablaban el uno al otro cuando era absolutamente necesario, pero solamente en frases cortas, concisas y obligatorias, se transmitían sólo la información requerida y eso era todo. Esta regla también se transfería a las reuniones de prefectos y sus rondas de vigilancia. Algunas veces, los patrullajes se llevaban a cabo en completo silencio, pero de alguna manera funcionaba. Eso era lo único que importaba, hacer la vida algo soportable y activa para que Hermione pudiera sobrevivir.

Pero incluso los mejores planes tenían pequeños errores que potencialmente podían causar total desintegración a tan bien construido esquema. El mayor problema que surgió de estas nuevas reglas era que nunca se le permitió a Hermione dar rienda suelta a su frustración; por no hablar con Ron, nunca llegó a decirle lo horrible que ella creía que era. Después de una semana de sufrimiento, el dolor de Hermione se había desarrollado lentamente en una furia ardiente que anhelaba dar rienda suelta una fiesta bien merecida. La herida seguía allí - su corazón para siempre estaría en dolor - pero a veces Hermione estaba muy _enojada_, especialmente cuando Ron se revolcaba descuidadamente con Lavender en el centro de la sala común. Él la había lastimado tan horriblemente y se besuqueaba con una guapa chica una y otra vez; él estaba tan condenadamente _feliz_, se reía de todo, incluso cosas que normalmente lo habrían puesto lívido o secretamente celoso. Ron estaba flotando en una nube y simplemente no era nada justo. Él era quien había actuado con odio y era recompensado, mientras que ella se quedaba sola y miserable. Hermione fue capaz de exponer algunas de sus furias a Harry y Ginny – le preguntaran o no - pero no era suficiente. Ron tenía que saber lo mucho que la había lastimado.

Harry era otro cantar. Cualquiera podía saber lo que le pasaba con sólo mirarlo, detestaba absolutamente lo que le estaba sucediendo a sus dos mejores amigos. Hermione no podía evitar sentirse a veces muy culpable porque Harry necesitaba todos los amigos que pudiera tener, y aquí estaba ella negándole a sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo. Eso la hacía sentirse enferma por dentro.

Pero fue algo completamente distinto que comenzó un levantamiento contra la nueva relación de Hermione y Ron - o mejor dicho, la falta de relación-. Sorprendentemente, no fue Hermione quien se armó de valor para rebelarse tal y como lo había hecho la última vez. Fue Ron.

Era el primer día de Diciembre cuando se produjo la rebelión. Hermione había logrado sobrevivir todo el mes de noviembre sin Ron, y todo lo que la estaba manteniendo en función era el conocimiento de que en pocas semanas sería capaz de volver a casa para Navidad y estaría lejos de todo esto por un rato. Sintió que si podía soportar todo hasta la Navidad, las vacaciones, de alguna manera le darían la fortaleza para pasar por el resto del año. Pero eso fue antes de que llegara a la reunión del prefectos de ese día de Diciembre para encontrarse con que Ron ya estaba ahí, sentado en el escritorio en el que siempre se sentaba y además con los pies sobre la silla. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, tenía la mandíbula apretada como cuando se había enfrentado con valentía a la gigante Reina Blanca. Se enderezó el momento en que la vio. Hermione se congeló en el segundo que entró en la habitación, su corazón abruptamente comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho. Él sabía perfectamente que ella siempre llegaba diez minutos antes a las reuniones de prefectos, para que así Ron siempre fuera el último en llegar. Esto era una flagrante violación a las normas. Lo había hecho a propósito. Todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Hermione le preguntó con cautela. Se sentía realmente extraño hablarle informalmente de nuevo. Por supuesto, eso le dio algo de vida a su corazón porque lo extrañaba endemoniadamente, pero no dejó que la sensación la superara en el momento.

Ron se encogió de hombros, se veía realmente extraño, su apretada mandíbula todavía estaba tensa, sus ojos estaban decididos, y apretaba los puños con fuerza, un conjunto de nudillos ausentemente golpeando en el escritorio. Era la primera vez que lo veía realmente enojado por algo desde el día en que ligó con Lavender. Por supuesto, su instinto natural era, ir y preguntarle qué estaba mal y si había algo en lo que ella podía ayudarle, pero con un rápido trago, fue capaz de cruzar a su habitual asiento junto a Ron, tirando de la silla de manera convergente para distanciarla unos pocos centímetros de él. No iba a dejar que Ron interfiriera con su rutina normal. Sacando su libro de texto de Defensa, Hermione lo abrió en el capítulo que estaban estudiando y estoicamente comenzó a leer el texto. Debía fingir que Ron no estaba ahí.

Pero Ron estaba tan malhumorado que tenía la intención de rebelarse. Hermione sintió que la miró durante unos segundos antes de despejar su ronca garganta para atraer su atención."Lavender y yo tuvimos una pelea", gruñó Ron finalmente.

_PLAM_. Hermione golpeó brutalmente su libro sobre la mesa y se levantó para irse. No le importaba si faltaba a la reunión, tenía que alejarse de Ron lo más pronto posible. _"¡Oye!"_ Ron gritó, sorprendido por el fuerte ruido. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Lejos. No quiero estar en ningún lugar cerca de ti", dijo en breve.

Ron saltó de la mesa tan rápido que Hermione perdió valioso tiempo parpadeando de la sorpresa. No sabía que alguien de la altura de Ron pudiera ser tan ágil. "¿_Por qué_? ¿Qué te crees que voy a hacer? ¿Morderte?"

_Ya quisieras_, Hermione pensó sarcásticamente cuando le lanzó una fulminante mirada y trató una vez más de hacer una salida apresurada. Pero anticipándose a su próximo movimiento, Ron ya había alargado su mano y la agarró por el brazo. "Si uno de nosotros no debe estar a solas con el otro, soy _yo_", espetó Ron antes de que Hermione pudiera decirle que la soltara. Él blandió su mano libre en la cara de Hermione para que pudiera ver los arañazos de tenue color morado y cicatrices que aún marcaban sus manos. "¿Recuerdas _estos_?"

"Sí" dijo Hermione fríamente. "De hecho me agradan." Miró hacia abajo, hacia los dedos en su brazo. "¿Me puedo ir ahora?"

"_No_" contestó Ron para su sorpresa, y la empujó de vuelta a su silla, cayendo en la silla a su lado. Al parecer, él quería hablar y no había nada que lo detuviera de hacerlo.

_"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" _

"Merlín, ¿Podrías _callarte_ por un momento? " Ron casi se lamentó. "En realidad tengo que _preguntarte_ algo, así que ¡¿Podrías, aunque sea por un minuto olvidar _que me odias_?"

"¡_No_ voy a discutir tu vida amorosa contigo!" Hermione negó con vehemencia.

Ron rodó los ojos. "Me gustaría hacerlo", murmuró. Una punzada de rabia la apuñaló en el pecho y Hermione trató de liberar su brazo. Érase una vez que él podía discutir su vida amorosa con ella: porque _ella_ era su vida amorosa. Ron firmemente se aferró a su brazo y miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no hubieran llegado otros prefectos al lugar. "Recibí una carta de casa", dijo en voz alta.

"¡Ay, que bonito!", Hermione escupió.

"Bueno, ya sabes, mamá quiere que Ginny y yo vayamos a casa para Navidad y consiguió el permiso para que Harry también pudiera ir", continuó Ron, como si no hubiera dicho ella una palabra.

"¡Hurra!", exclamó Hermione con sarcasmo, completando la burla al levantar su puño.

Ron comenzaba a verse molesto por sus interrupciones, pero siguió adelante. "Y por supuesto que te invita."

Él la miró expectante. Hermione le devolvió la mirada. "¿Y?" ella gritó.

"Bueno, ¿quieres venir? "

Hermione se levantó de un salto tan rápido y rudamente que no había esperanza de que Ron continuara reteniéndola. ¡¿Qué tan estúpido puede ser Ron? ¿Esa era la verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí? Era absolutamente increíble. Hermione dejó escapar un infinitamente frustrado '¡Ooh!' y le miró con todas sus fuerzas. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿cómo _te atreves_?"

_Órale, se sentía increíble_. Era bastante sorprendente lo bien que se sentía gritarle a alguien, pero éste era _Ron_; discutir era parte de su naturaleza. En cierto modo se había convertido en una parte esencial de su vida. Lo extrañaba mucho y extrañaba a Ron mismo. Tenía que hacerlo más a menudo - a partir de ahora. "¡¿De verdad crees que podemos estar tres semanas sin decirnos una sola palabra el uno al otro y de repente yo haré las paces e iré a tu casa a cantar villancicos alrededor del fuego contigo y tu familia para Navidad? ¡Estás loco! "

Ron miró fijamente hacia abajo en el escritorio. "Así que todavía estás enojada conmigo."

"¡_Por supuesto_ que todavía estoy enojada!" Hermione le gritó de nuevo, sus mejillas se volvieron de rojo remolacha. "Ron, ¡tú prometiste ir a la fiesta de Slughorn conmigo y luego me diste la espalda y empezaste a besuquearte todo el tiempo con Lavender! ¡Eso no desaparece después de unas semanas!"

"Oh, por favor" se burló Ron; finalmente comenzaba a permitirse enfurecer. "No me pediste ir a la fiesta de Slughorn, debido a - _eso"_

Las manos de Hermione volaron a sus caderas "¿En serio? Bueno, dime, ¿por qué te lo pedí, si eres tan experto en leer los pensamientos más profundos de mi mente?"

"¡_Maldita sea_, Hermione!" Ron explotó, golpeando la mano sobre el escritorio con infinita frustración. _"¡Lo sé!_ "

"¡¿_Qué_ sabes?"

La señaló furiosamente con un dedo para dejar las cosas perfectamente claras. "Yo no soy tu caso de caridad, ¡¿me oyes?"

Ella pensaba que sólo en las películas la gente se veía tan consternada como se sentía. "¿De dónde diablos salió eso?" Hermione gritó con furioso desconcierto. Esa era la segunda vez que se lo decía y le dolía tanto escucharlo como si hubiera sido la primera vez. "¿cómo puedes siquiera _pensar_ eso?" Hermione gritó. "¡No te lo pedí porque creyera que no valías nada!"

Ron se estremeció como si lo que ella le hubiera gritado, era que lo creía un inútil, pero su fea mueca permaneció furiosamente grabada en su rostro. "Sólo me lo pediste porque sentías pena por mí, porque nunca fui requerido para '_El Club de las Eminencias_', me quisiste ayudar y me invitaste para que yo pudiera ver por mí mismo lo que realmente se siente, ¡¿no es así?"

"¡_No_!" Hermione replicó acaloradamente; aunque era cierto que iba a ser su excusa para poder invitarlo si él comenzaba a actuar nervioso acerca de tener una cita con ella. "Yo nunca haría eso, te pregunté, porque -" Se interrumpió y dio un paso atrás para calmarse, sus cuerdas vocales le temblaban en la garganta. Por mucho que necesitara expresarle su frustración, no podía admitir esto en voz alta todavía. No cuando todavía estaba lenta y torpemente tratando de recuperarse de _esa_ noche de Noviembre. "¡No mereces saber el porqué te lo pedí!" finalmente le informó despejando su rostro de cabello con un aire altivo. "¡No mereces nada de mí!"

"¡Muy bien!" Ron respondió. "¡Porque no quiero nada de ti!"

"¡Bien!" Hermione regresó. "¡Porque no recibirás nada de mí nunca más! "

"¡_Muy bien_!"

"¡_Muy bien_!"

Grandes y burlescos aplausos, hicieron eco por toda la habitación.

"Eso fue - -" Pansy Parkinson se detuvo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras descargaba sus útiles escolares en la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy la siguió en silencio, probablemente en busca de la mejor réplica. Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil y los prefectos de Ravenclaw de quinto año les siguieron, todos miraban a Ron y Hermione con curiosidad. Sólo los Gryffindors estaban acostumbrados a presenciar este tipo de peleas con regularidad. Pansy se dirigió a Draco para orientación. "¿Cuál es la palabra que estoy buscando, Draco?"

"Terriblemente divertido."

"Esa era, cierto", confirmó Pansy alegremente.

"Se trata de dos palabras, tonta", señaló Hermione fríamente mientras luchaba por respirar con normalidad. Como siempre, las discusiones con Ron la dejaban completamente sin aliento.

"Mira a quien llamas 'tonta', Granger", advirtió Malfoy cuando puso su brazo alrededor de la parte posterior de la silla de Pansy, e hizo alarde de que incluso una conmocionada trol como Pansy podía conseguir un novio, mientras que ella, la chica más brillante de la escuela, no podía tener al mayor Patán de Hogwarts para halagarla.

Por lo general, Hermione se hubiera controlado y apenas le hubiera hecho caso, pero la furia que bullía y seguía bombeando violentamente a través de sus venas hizo que se volviera hacia los otros prefectos - Demelza, Colin, los de quinto año de Hufflepuff, y los de séptimo de Ravenclaw y Slytherin -, todos ya estaban en la sala, y estaban ya sea inmediatamente intrigados o molestos por las disputas entre los Gryffindors y Slytherins de sexto año. Peleas entre los cuatro prefectos era una ocurrencia común. "¿Sabían que una vez golpeé a Draco? Fue _fantástico_." Tenía su puño cerrado hacia arriba muy firmemente. "¿A alguno de ustedes les gustaría verlo de nuevo?"

Demelza dejó escapar un grito de aprobación especialmente fuerte cuando los otros prefectos más tranquilamente mostraron su apoyo. Malfoy se puso de pie, sosteniéndose con el respaldo de la silla de Pansy. "_Inténtalo_, Granger – _si te atreves_", susurró.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder que por su puesto se atrevería, pero fue entonces cuando la esquina de una mochila se estrelló contra su espalda. "¡Ay!" protestó cuando se volvió para ver que Ron acababa colgarse su mochila por encima del hombro y la empujaba para hacerse camino por el pasillo central. "¿A dónde vas?" preguntó.

"Dile a Kira que estoy enfermo", gruñó Ron con furia, sus orejas se veían calientes y de un vibrante color rojo, y los puños los tenía tan apretados como si tuviera ganas de estamparlas en la nariz de alguien. Casi tumbó a Ernie Macmillan quien acababa de llegar para la reunión.

_Sí, enfermo de la cabeza_, Hermione tenía ganas de gritarle de nuevo, pero eso sería terriblemente inmaduro, a pesar de que ya había actuado bastante infantil frente a un gran grupo de personas. Empezó a sonrojarse de vergüenza. Realmente esperaba que la profesora McGonagall no eligiera ese día para acompañarlos en la reunión de perfectos. "¡Bien!" Respondió lacónicamente cuando se dejó caer de vuelta en su silla, dando la espalda a Ron. No necesitaba de Ron para que la ayudara con sus deberes de prefectura, podía manejarlo todo por su cuenta. De todas maneras era un pésimo prefecto; estaría mejor sin él.

"Oh, vamos, Weasley, llévate a la sangre-sucia contigo, ya está apestando toda la habitación." Malfoy pretendía disipar un olor horrible y agitaba la mano delante de la nariz como evadiendo el hedor. Pansy chilló de risa y rápidamente se convirtió en un grito de indignación cuando Colin y Ernie, ambos aludidos, gritaban a Malfoy para que se retractara. Ahora que la guerra estaba en su apogeo, la mayoría de las personas eran mucho más sensibles a los insultos ofensivos en estos días. Demelza, Anthony, y Padma, todos rápidamente se movilizaron para intervenir antes de que El Prefecto y la Prefecta en Jefe llegaran y encontraran una pelea en todo su apogeo en su sala de reuniones. Otros optaron por agregar sus propias críticas a las de Malfoy, o incluso defenderlo, no era sólo el Slytherin el único sangre pura que creía ser muy superior a todos los otros magos; un desgarbado muchacho Hufflepuff de séptimo año y una pequeña pero combativa chica de Ravenclaw de quinto año expresaban su total acuerdo con la filosofía de Malfoy.

De hecho, las dos únicas personas que no participaron en el argumento en masa, eran Ron y Hermione. Tan pronto como la palabra 'sangre-sucia' se había pronunciado, Hermione se había puesto en pie y su mano se sacudió compulsivamente hacia Ron para detenerlo de hacer lo que iba a hacer para que Malfoy se retractara. Pero Hermione no tenía de que preocuparse. Ron también tembló instintivamente, girando de vuelta para tomar represalias, pero con una triste mueca, una larga mirada a Malfoy, y una mirada aún más larga a Hermione, le dio la espalda a la escena y salió de la sala. Sólo regresó unos segundos más tarde a toda prisa para susurrar en voz alta que los Prefectos en Jefe ya venían, y luego volvió a retirarse. Todo el mundo se apresuró a volver a sus asientos y fingió normalidad, de alguna manera se las arreglaron para sentarse y tomar aliento antes de que Kira Fowler de Ravenclaw y Darcy Randall de Slytherin llegaran, parecía que buscaban algo sospechoso, pero no dijeron una palabra, salvo que la reunión acababa de comenzar.

Hermione se sentó lentamente de nuevo, en realidad no escuchaba lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Ron no la había defendido. No es que lo necesitara para que la defendiera, por supuesto, pero si _ni siquiera_ lo había intentado - su corazón se apretó con tanta fuerza que se ahogó momentáneamente – significaba que realmente todo había terminado entre ellos.

"¿_Hermione_?"

Ella levantó la vista de la mesa aturdidamente. "¿Qué?"

Kira se miraba un poco molesta; tal vez ya había llamado a a Hermione más de una vez antes de recibir una respuesta. "Te pregunté si sabes cuándo Ron se nos unirá."

"No. Se fue," dijo Hermione automáticamente antes de fingir una sonrisa. "Él no se siente bien."

Kira le dirigió una exasperada pero comprensiva mirada. "Bien" dijo con fuerza. "Vamos a seguir entonces..."

Hermione no escuchó una sola palabra de la reunión. Era demasiada la intención de contener el llanto, mientras sus propias palabras hacían un obsesivo eco en su cabeza: _Se fue_...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Gracias por leer! Todo este capítulo es material original

_**El siguiente capítulo: Fiesta del 'Club de las Eminencias' y… no mejora nada para Hermione...**_

_**Les aviso: Tal vez no pueda contestar sus reviews, no tendré internet por 'exceso de pago' jejeje (no tengo vergüenza) pero no dejen de comentar por favor; los leeré tan pronto pueda.**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sin tiempo alguno. Acabo de leer sus comentarios y les doy las gracias por ellos; ya mero alcanzo los 150; ojalá que para cuando estén leyendo este capítulo, ya lo haya logrado.**_

_**Solamente les dejo el chapter y me voy, lo siento, aún no tengo internet, pero prometo que pronto lo tendré, tal vez para la próxima semana ya sea un hecho.**_

_**Sé que algunos se desesperan porque no puedo actualizar más rápido (lo cual es casi imposible) y se van a buscar el Fic original; dejen que les digo que PARA NADA me molesta, al contrario, así tendré una crítica constructiva acerca de mi avance en el proceso de traducción, y les agradezco que aún me sigan dejando reviews.**_

**0o0o0**

**Resumen**: Hermione ya tuvo suficiente llanto. Ahora es el momento para la acción...

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_¿Crees que puedes enfrentarme?_

_Me has descubierto_

_Que estoy perdido y estoy desesperado_

_Estoy roto y sangrando aunque nunca he hablado_

_Estoy desecho_

_Estos son tiempos locos_

_Y ahora estoy llorando, ¿no es lo que quieres?_

_Y estoy tratando de vivir mi vida por mi cuenta pero no puedo_

_A veces creo que soy fuerte_

_Así que alguien me diga por qué, por qué, por qué_

_¿Por qué me siento estúpido?_

_Y deshecho..._

_"Mad Season" Matchbox 20_

**0o0o0**

La guerra contra Voldemort no era la única guerra que se desarrollaba en el mundo mágico en ese mes de Diciembre. La guerra entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger apenas había comenzado y en cierto modo, era infinitamente más cruel.

Después de la pelea en la reunión de prefectos, todas las reglas que Hermione y Ron habían escrito, fueron arrojadas por la ventana; ahora, no había reglas. Cualquier forma astuta, solapada o tortuosa que expresara el desprecio de uno hacia el otro, era permitida; la única condición era no ser descubiertos, especialmente por Harry o por Ginny. Harry y Ginny estaban tomando la noticia del distanciamiento de Hermione y Ron casi tan mal como Ron y Hermione en sí mismos; no lo tomaron muy bien al saber que los ex mejores amigos, ahora participaban en una guerra el uno contra el otro.

Así que Ron evadía los patrullajes a propósito, Hermione se reía abiertamente de los desastrosos primeros intentos de Ron para dominar un encantamiento en clase, Ron - quien al principio le dijo a Lavender que dejara en paz a Hermione - retiró su declaración, de modo que Hermione ya no estaba segura ni en su propio dormitorio, más aún porque Lavender todavía estaba convencida de que Hermione en cualquier momento podía darle secretamente una poción de amor a Ron; Hermione podía disparar un hechizo por debajo de la mesa para que Ron tropezara en frente de un maestro o algún Slytherin; Ron besaba a Lavender a plena vista de Hermione; Hermione "convenientemente" dejaba a la vista una vieja carta de Viktor - de cuando él aún estaba enamorado de ella -, luego se retiraba cuando estaba segura de que Ron estaba mirando, después volvía para, predeciblemente encontrar que la carta había desaparecido; Ron haría esto, Hermione haría aquello... la lista seguía y seguía, y nadie era tan sabio como para enterarse de la guerra secreta que estaba en su apogeo entre los dos ex mejores amigos.

Esta lucha continua duró un par de semanas, agotando la energía de Hermione y su buen humor, pero su resolución se mantuvo firme. No estaba lamentándose y llorando todo el tiempo como lo había hecho durante todo el mes pasado. Era hora de que finalmente se pusiera en acción y le hiciera saber a Ron el gran imbécil que realmente era, sobre todo porque todavía estaba dando vueltas con esa grande y tonta sonrisa en su carota. Tal vez cada vez que ella le enviaba una mirada rencorosa, él iba a liberar su frustración con un besuqueo.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho mientras apretaba los dientes y escaneaba el lugar rápidamente; había continuado con su rutina de estudiar – a pesar de que las normas ya eran nulas, todavía se negaba a sentarse en la sala común - pero decidió que necesitaba salpicar un poco su cara con agua fría. Sus ojos le picaban una vez más, el pensar en Ron la hacía sentirse un poco mal del estómago.

Hermione comenzó a empujar la puerta del baño de las chicas, pero una fuerte voz nasal la hizo detenerse y escuchar. _Romilda Vane_. Hermione arrugó la nariz; no le gustaba nada esa chica. Romilda, en muy repetidas ocasiones le había hecho preguntas muy específicas sobre la relación entre ella y Harry para asegurarse de que a Hermione no le gustara secretamente Harry. Después de que Ron empezó a salir con Lavender, Romilda dejó de molestarla, ya que se le hizo increíblemente obvio que Ron era el mejor amigo que a Hermione le gustaba; sin embargo, últimamente, Romilda había estado haciendo preguntas demasiado informales sobre la política de la escuela acerca de filtros de amor y otros hechizos, algo que hizo que Hermione sospechara y decidiera que ese era el momento de escucharlas, algo inescrupuloso pero muy necesario.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de bebida le gusta? ¿Alguien sabe?"

"Creo que bebe café por la mañana -"

"No, espera, voy a buscar mis crónicas." Hubo un ruido de páginas cuando la chica hojeó para encontrar la página correcta que estaba buscando.

"¿Algo para beber es el mejor camino a seguir? ¿No creen que sospechará?"

"Es _tan_ inteligente."

Una variedad de suspiros de todos los diferentes tonos se hizo eco en todo el cuarto de baño.

"Está bien, de acuerdo a mis registros, en las últimas dos semanas, él siempre bebe jugo de calabaza en todas las comidas. Sólo bebió café un día en el desayuno y fue el día en que tenía esas bolsas horribles bajo los ojos, probablemente debido a la falta de sueño por algún ensayo masivo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. "

"Pero no le hemos visto beber en la noche jugo de calabaza cuando está en la sala común. ¿Tienen alguna información acerca de lo que bebe en las fiestas?"

"Espera, déjame ver."

"Aún no creo que sea conveniente ponerlo en una bebida."

"¿En qué más lo podemos poner?

"¿Qué les parece la comida? Come muchos dulces."

"Y todavía se ve delgado y guapo."

Hubo otro largo y colectivo suspiro soñador. Hermione rodó los ojos. _No lo puedo creer_.

"¿En qué tipo de dulces se lo podemos poner?"

"Creo que le gustan los pasteles de caldero."

"Será fácil ponerlo ahí - sin duda son lo suficientemente grandes. "

"Oh, es cierto, ¡usaré pastelillos de caldero!"

"¡Ooooh! ¿Qué?"

"Bueno, no estoy diciendo que - será solo para mí, pero recuerden que dijimos que cada una de nosotras hará su propia lucha en esta misión-"

"Esperen, esperen ¡lo encontré! En las fiestas, por lo general bebe cerveza de mantequilla... permanece fiel a sus gustos, ¿no?"

"Eso significa que es confiable."

Como era de esperar, otro coro de suspiros repercutió en todo el cuarto de baño.

"O tal vez podríamos ofrecerle algún tipo de bebida o alimento que no haya probado antes, de esa manera no sabrá si tenía un sabor raro anteriormente ¿Esas cosas tienen pruebas de sabor?, ¿saben mal?"

"No estoy segura".

"¿Lo dirá en la caja?"

"No lo sé..."

Hermione contó hasta cinco en la cabeza, pensando en darle a la chica un montón de tiempo tirar de la poción de amor de su bolsillo, y con un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa, había no menos de media docena de chicas, todas en torno a los lavamanos. Todas se estremecieron culpablemente como una reacción al ruido y se encogieron de nuevo cuando conocieron a su estricta prefecta de sexto año, cumplidora de todas las reglas.

"Hola" dijo Hermione con facilidad. Se puso las manos en las caderas para que su insignia de prefecta fuera claramente visible. "¿Y qué estamos haciendo?"

Casi todas bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas, pero Romilda dio un paso adelante con valentía, dándole una sonrisa a Hermione como si fueran viejas amigas de la escuela primaria. "Sólo platicando", dijo despreocupadamente. "¿Quieres unirte a nosotras?"

"Está bien" aceptó Hermione. "¿De qué están hablando?"

"De Harry". Romilda se apoyó en uno de los lavabos, fingiendo así despreocupación. "Él y yo estuvimos hablando el otro día sobre nuestras cosas favoritas y yo estaba tratando de recordar cuál era su bebida favorita - ¿Podrías recordármelo?"

"Jugo de Snargaluff" mintió Hermione inmediatamente.

Las chicas más jóvenes se volvieron una hacia la otra, pronunciando 'Snargaluff ', la una a la otra con la esperanza de que la otra supiera lo que era esa bebida y cómo encontrarla. Sin embargo, aquellas que habían tomado EXTASIS en Herbología sabían lo que Hermione estaba diciendo y fruncían el ceño. ¡Vamos, Hermione, sólo dínoslo!" una de ellas se lo exigió sin tapujos.

"¿Estás tratando de darle a Harry una poción de amor?" Hermione le preguntó sin rodeos.

Romilda sonrió. "No" mintió. Y levantó los brazos para que los bolsillos de sus túnicas quedaran expuestos. "¿Te gustaría revisarme?"

Todas las otras chicas siguieron el ejemplo de Romilda, haciendo que Hermione sospechara que las chicas habían dejado las pociones en otro lugar más seguro. Sin embargo, rápidamente revisó a todas las chicas por si acaso, pero no encontró nada. Hermione se aguantó un suspiro. No había nada que pudiera hacer, no podía basarse en rumores, tenía que atrapar de verdad a las chicas con la poción de amor en sus manos antes de poder reportarlas. Ella suponía que se sentía como podía sentirse un hermano mayor, Hermione miró a Romilda. No podía hacer nada por ahora, pero haría todo lo posible para evitar que cualquiera de estas chicas adulterara las bebidas de Harry.

"Muy bien" dijo Hermione en breve. "Tengan cuidado", advirtió. "Las Pociones de amor están prohibidas, el castigo es detención y una reducción considerable de puntos."

"Lo sabemos", dijo Romilda con una voz que revelaba claramente que lo que menos le importaba eran las detenciones y pérdida de puntos de su casa. Hermione se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a salir, pero Romilda llamó a su espalda. "¿Hermione?" Esperó hasta que la prefecta se había vuelto hacia ella antes de continuar. "Si _acaso_ llegara a tener una poción de amor, estaría más que feliz de compartirla contigo." Romilda sonrió y dio un paso hacia adelante. "Ya sabes, para Ron."

Las otras chicas suspiraron fuertemente como una sola; sabían que Romilda estaba ofreciéndole a Hermione un trato, solo en caso de que las atrapara con la poción de amor, pero también era una cachetada en la cara. Romilda sabía que Hermione las menospreciaba por ser tan obsesionadas- y por brincar el límite hasta acechar a Harry-, pero Hermione era igualmente obsesiva cuando pensaba en Ron. Incluso siendo la cerebrito que era, no era mejor que el resto de ellas.

Hermione de alguna manera mantuvo su compostura, sus ojos invariablemente apoyados en Romilda."Ten cuidado", repitió mucho más amenazadoramente antes de salir del baño, cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que se estremeció, y corrió hacia la biblioteca para encontrarse con Harry y liberar parte de su furia al hablar de la idiotez de Ron Weasley.

**0o0o0 **

No sirvió de nada. Se había sentido bastante alegre cuando ella y Harry salieron de la biblioteca, debatiendo sobre si Madame Pince y Filch se gustaban entre sí, pero cuando entró a la sala común y vio a Ron y Lavender juntos en el mismo sillón, todos los buenos pensamientos desaparecieron. Ron acababa de ganar una batalla.

Sintiéndose desmayar y ligeramente enferma, otra vez, Hermione subió a su cuarto y cayó en cama, incluso a temprana hora. Desde que la "guerra" había comenzado, el horario de Hermione había cambiado, -para evitar momentos tales como ver a Ron chupar la cara de Lavender como si fuera un vampiro que sorbía la sangre de su víctima-, se iba a la cama más temprano y se levantaba una hora antes para poder terminar su tarea sin distracciones. Este método funcionaba bastante bien, ya que a Hermione le permitía evitar a Ron y Lavender - Hermione siempre se aseguraba de estar fuera del dormitorio antes de que Lavender se despertara, y fuera del Gran Salón incluso antes de que Ron bajara las escaleras. Todo funcionaba bien, aunque Hermione se sentía miserable la mayor parte del tiempo; sin duda alguna, esa guerra estaba haciendo estragos con ella.

Lógicamente, sabía que la mejor manera de acabar con todo esto, era no morder el cebo de Ron y poner fin a este juego tonto que había empezado a jugar. Sin embargo, al día siguiente en la clase de Transfiguración, cuando Ron intentó cambiar el color de sus cejas y terminó con un bigote, Hermione no pudo detenerse. Incluso si tú quisieras que la guerra terminara, no podrías alejarte de la misma si ésta tocaba a tu puerta.

Así que Hermione imaginó a este ridículo Ron, con un estúpido bigote, besándose con Lavender, y estalló en una cruel carcajada. Ni siquiera había sido la única en reírse - Neville, Dean, y Malfoy, todos se había reído también, e incluso Harry se miraba como si estuviese dispuesto a reír, pero se contuvo - pero los lívidos ojos de Ron se habían disparado directamente hacia ella. Hermione levantó las cejas conocedora mente, antes de cambiar sin problema sus propias cejas a un hermoso color azul. _Toma eso,_ pensó triunfalmente. Si hubiera sido amable con ella, le habría mostrado lo que hizo mal - le había puesto el énfasis en la tercera sílaba del encantamiento en vez de ponerlo en la cuarta - pero ahora estaba sólo_. Ja, ja_, añadió mentalmente.

No sabía por qué se sentía particularmente vengativa hacia él en este día en particular, pero podía sentir que él también sentía de la misma manera. Incluso cuando Ron se había sentado en el desayuno a muchos metros de distancia de ella, era como si Hermione pudiera sentir las calientes y palpitantes olas de irritación que irradiaban fuera de él. Sería una gran batalla ese día, podía sentirlo en sus huesos; y por ella estaba bien. Hermione hizo girar su varita y lanzó otra mirada en dirección a Ron. _Toma esto también_, pensó sarcásticamente hacia él.

Sin embargo, Ron no le prestaba atención. Estaba comandando la atención de Lavender y Parvati sentándose en su silla, moviendo la cabeza como si tratara de alejar largas hebras de cabello invisible de sus ojos y obligando a sus ojos que se abrieran lo más ampliamente posible en anticipada burla. Dejó escapar un suspiro de femenino fastidio cuando él, con su dedo índice dejaba de lado un rizo imaginario muy persistente y finalmente lo colocaba del lado izquierdo de su rostro. La mano de Hermione automáticamente subió a alejar de sus ojos un rizo especialmente rebelde. Con su cabello ligeramente peinado hacia un lado, Hermione había desarrollado el hábito de estar constantemente empujando un obstinado cairel que estaba decidido a permanecer siempre en su cara y todo lo hacía con su dedo índice, su dedo índice izquierdo. No se había dado cuenta que tenía esa costumbre… hasta ahora. Sus costillas amenazaron con curvarse. Él la estaba imitando, y la estaba imitando horriblemente bien.

_"¡Ooooh!"_ Ron repentinamente estalló en un grito agudo de alegría. Levantó la mano en el aire, saltando arriba y abajo en su silla anticipadamente. Cada músculo de su brazo hacia arriba se tensaba mientras lo agitaba desesperadamente y repetía muy frenético "_ooo_" y "_Aquí _" una y otra vez mientras agitaba la mano con impaciencia para mantener fuera de su boca la espesa e invisible cabellera. Lavender y Parvati chillaron de la risa cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que Ron atendiendo a su alegría, simuló tener un mechón de cabello en la boca, mismo que tuvo que escupir frenéticamente para lograr poder contestar la pregunta, pero al hacerlo sonó como si fuera Crookshanks tratando de expulsar una bola de pelo. Tan pronto como estuvo libre del atroz cabello rizado, Ron fingió que la profesora McGonagall le había hecho la pregunta a él y de inmediato bajó la mano con precisa formalidad, convirtiéndose de pronto en una persona totalmente comportada. "De acuerdo con el texto que he leído cuarenta millones de veces porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, blablablablablabla", él recitó a la velocidad de un rayo y con una cantidad increíble de alegría en su voz antes de hundirse de nuevo en su silla con tal alivio que todo el mundo habría pensado que acababa de tener el mejor besuqueo de toda su vida. Esperó hasta que las risas de Lavender y Parvarti habían disminuido, antes de abruptamente iniciar el proceso de imitación nuevamente, como si McGonagall hubiera hecho otra pregunta.

La mano de Harry de repente la sintió en su brazo, y tirando de ella, la hizo girar y darle la espalda a Ron, Lavender y Parvati. "Oye, ¿me puedes dar una mano?", dijo Harry rápidamente. Señaló hacia la cara que ahora tenía adornada con una ceja negra y una ceja amarilla. "¿Por qué me pasó esto?"

"Al parecer, ya entendiste el encantamiento", dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa. Era increíble que pudiera estar hablando de cosas normales y sin embargo sentirse como si fuera a estallar en lágrimas. Se encogió visiblemente cuando escuchó que Lavender soltó un particularmente fuerte chillido de risa. Hizo un gesto a Harry para que volviera a intentarlo. "Déjame ver entonces el movimiento de tu varita."

Harry la obedeció, pero Hermione apenas vio y oyó nada. Se sintió repentinamente, como si volviera en el tiempo, de vuelta a los días en que su pelo era aún más esponjado que en la actualidad y sus dientes sobresalían de tal manera que le valía el apodo de Diente-Grande. Era el tiempo cuando no tenía amigos - -ya que Jeremy se había mudado de lugar - -y ella estaba sola, seguía luchando tenazmente para responder a cada pregunta que el maestro le preguntara, porque no importara lo mucho que se burlaran, ella no iba a dejar de aprender. Nunca se había sentido tan fea y sin amigos como ese año en la escuela - a excepción de una vez. Hermione se mordió el labio al recordar el dolor. Al igual que hace cinco años, cuando estaba sentada en la clase de Encantamientos, tratando de ayudar a Ron con el encantamiento de levitación y le había pagado por ello riéndose con sus amigos a sus espaldas, proclamando que era una pesadilla y que no era de extrañar que no tuviera amigos. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado. Ron y ella habían dado un giro completo y ahora estaban de vuelta en el punto de partida: se trataba de dos personas que no podían soportar estar en la misma habitación uno con el otro.

Aún así... Hermione se mordió el labio aún más fuerte. Siempre había querido estar en la misma habitación que Ron, aún desde el principio. Había una atracción innegable desde el comienzo, y por mucho que había tratado de luchar contra ella, había algo que siempre la jalaba de vuelta a Ron; no podía escapar de él, no importaba cómo o cuánto luchara ferozmente, nunca iba a ganar esta guerra.

"¿Hermione?" Harry le dio un ligero codazo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" dijo Hermione automáticamente, parpadeando con rapidez. "Um. Creo que estás sacudiendo tu muñeca un poco más hacia la derecha. Es por eso que sólo tu ceja derecha cambió. Inténtalo de nuevo."

Harry comenzó a mover su varita, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, sonó la campana, lo que indicaba su liberación. _Gracias a Dios_. Sin decir una palabra, Hermione tomó todas las cosas que pudo tomar, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de recoger su mochila o recuperar los artículos que se le cayeron de las manos, y corrió hacia la puerta. Las risas Lavender aún resonaba en su cabeza burlonamente cuando a toda velocidad bajaba las escaleras e iba directo hacia el baño de Myrtle la Llorona. El fantasma malhumorado salió de su residencia habitual al escuchar el sonido de la puerta que golpeó al abrirse."Oh," dijo Myrtle con tristeza al reconocer a la chica mandona que había preparado una poción complicada en ese mismo lugar hace varios años. "_Eres tú_".

Hermione muy furiosa, tiró todas sus pertenencias al suelo de baldosas tan fuerte como pudo. Ahora que estaba sola, no tenía por qué contenerse más. "Sal de aquí", le ordenó.

Myrtle exclamó con indignación. "¡Este es _mi_ inodoro!"

Hermione se agachó, cogió su planificador de tareas, y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas directamente hacia la cabeza de Myrtle, imaginando que se trataba de Ron. "¡_Fuera_!"

"¡_Bien_!" Myrtle resopló. Dejó escapar un aullido de furia, muy dolida porque una vez más, un ser humano sin corazón se había aprovechado de ella, y se zambulló de nuevo en su inodoro para salir a través del sistema de plomería. Hermione fue a recuperar la libreta que había lanzado, y cuando se arrodilló para recogerla, permaneció en el suelo, enterrando el rostro entre las manos. Se había olvidado por completo de su agenda de tareas.

No había estado por mucho tiempo acurrucada en el suelo, llorando - al límite de lloriquear - hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo. "Oh," una nueva voz, se expresó con sorpresa. Hermione se secó los ojos descuidadamente y escondió su rostro. _Genial_. Luna Lovegood era una de las últimas personas que quería ver en este momento; en realidad no quería ver a _nadie_ - bueno, tal vez a Ginny."Pensé que eras Myrtle," dijo Luna sin hacer nada mientras permanecía junto a la puerta, sus enormes ojos oscilaban alrededor del cuarto evaluando la situación. "Al parecer tiraste tus cosas."

"Ya lo sé" dijo Hermione enfadada. Siguió tratando de borrar todas las lágrimas de su rostro, pero éstas simplemente seguían deslizándose con creciente vigor. Con todas las veces que había llorado en las últimas semanas, habría pensado que tendría que ser tratada por la señora Pomfrey debido a deshidratación severa. "¿Te importa?" preguntó ella, mientras señalaba la puerta. Hermione quería estar a solas durante unos minutos más.

En su forma típica de ensueño, Luna ignoró su petición y se agachó para recoger las pertenencias que Hermione había arrojado. "Realmente no debieras tirar las cosas en el retrete de Myrtle," Luna le informó. "Myrtle ya está un poco sensible. No queremos que llegue al borde." Luna volvió a ponerse en pie y cruzó hacia Hermione; con cuidado, puso los libros de Hermione y otros útiles escolares en una pila ordenada frente a ella antes de sentarse en el suelo junto a Hermione. "Te ves un poco sobre el mismo borde. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

Hermione consideró gritarle un 'No' y obstinadamente se negaba a hablar hasta que Luna se fuera, pero Hermione sabía que Luna no se iría; ella parecía ser del tipo que solamente se sentaba en silencio a esperar pacientemente; tan extraña como era, Luna era realmente una chica extraordinaria. Hermione suspiró bruscamente y trató de responder, pero un odioso llanto cerró su garganta para que no pudiese hablar. Luna, muy tranquilamente puso su brazo alrededor de Hermione y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la espera de que los sollozos se disiparan. "Es ese estúpido Ron Weasley", Hermione finalmente croó rencorosamente.

"Ah" Luna no dijo otra palabra y continuó palmeándola delicadamente.

Hermione una vez más se frotó furiosamente sus manos sobre los ojos para detenerse a sí misma de llorar. "¿_Por qué_ me tiene que gustar tanto?"

"Porque a pesar de todo, él es perfecto para ti", dijo Luna con prontitud, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia en el mundo. "Él te queda." Luna reorganizó el cabello de Hermione con total normalidad para que su rostro quedara libre de él. "He oído hablar que sale con esa chica rubia", añadió, cambiando de tema bruscamente. Luna arrugó la nariz muy ligeramente. "Es algo tonta, ¿verdad?"

Hermione sonrió débilmente. Siempre supo que le gustaba Luna Lovegood. "Sí, lo es."

Luna le devolvió la sonrisa. "Al final regresará", predijo. "Siempre lo hace." Luna asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Pero no si te ocultas aquí por el resto de tu vida."

Con un suspiro final, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y asintió con tristeza. A pesar de que las lágrimas seguían goteando de las esquinas de sus ojos, Hermione se puso de pie. No se escondería por más tiempo. Luna volvió a darle a Hermione palmaditas en la espalda al salir del baño. Era increíble la forma en que podía herir el simple hecho de caminar con normalidad.

"Oh, hola, Harry," dijo Luna."¿Sabías que una de tus cejas es de amarillo brillante?"

_Ay maldición_. Hermione agachó la cabeza a un lado para que Harry no la viera llorar. Si la veía llorar, muy probablemente se lo diría a Ron; no iba a esconderse de Ron por más tiempo, pero eso no significaba que podía verla llorar.

"Hola, Luna. Hermione, dejaste tus cosas..." Le entregó sus libros, mirándola con aprensión. Era como si esperarse que se rompiera por la mitad.

"Oh, sí" dijo Hermione con voz ahogada, tomando sus cosas y alejándose rápidamente para ocultar el hecho de que se enjugaba los ojos con su caja de lápices. "Gracias, Harry. Bueno, es mejor que me vaya ..." Corrió, dejando detrás a Luna y Harry para poder terminar de secarse los ojos y controlarse. En el momento en que llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, sus ojos estaban secos y su cabeza muy en alto. _Bueno, Ron me ganó esta batalla_, pensó sombríamente. _Pero la guerra no ha terminado todavía_. Lo único que necesitaba era un plan; la próxima vez que se enfrentara a Ron, tenía que hacer algo mucho más notable que hacerlo tropezar en el pasillo o reírse de él cuando fuera un desastre. Tenía que llamar su atención y mantenerla para que pudiera aprender lo imbécil que estaba siendo. Tenía que pensar en _algo_.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, ese _algo _apareció sólo unos pocos minutos más tarde, a la vez que se hacía de una aliada muy útil. Al subir a su dormitorio a dejar sus libros, Parvati se encontraba sentada en su cama, esperando a alguien; Hermione supuso que estaba esperando a que Lavender saliera del cuarto de baño, pero Parvati se enderezó al verla. "Ahí estás," Parvati saludó.

"Hola" respondió Hermione con cautela al acercarse a su baúl. Todavía no olvidaba que Parvati había estado riéndose sin piedad de ella sólo unos minutos antes.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, Parvati habló de nuevo, jugaba con su pelo nerviosamente. "Siento haberme reído de ti."

Hermione veía por encima del hombro; Parvati se miraba como si realmente lo sintiera. Además, no estaba realmente enfadada con Parvati y sería bueno tener al menos una compañera de cuarto a la que no le disgustara. "Está bien", aseguró Hermione. Dejó sus libros con cuidado en su baúl, y se detuvo a mirar a Bilius quien había sido relegado al fondo, luego cerró la tapa preparándose para hacer una salida rápida.

Pero Parvati se había puesto de pie y se paró delante de la puerta, su rostro parecía como si estuviera a punto de enfrentar a un enemigo invencible. "Quiero ayudar."

"¿Disculpa?"

Parvati sacó su trenza larga y gruesa por encima del hombro para poder jugar con ella ausentemente. "Mira, extraño a Lavender", admitió. "Ella siempre está besuqueándose con Ron y cuando no lo está besuqueando, está hablando acerca de besuquearlo y, francamente, me dan ganas de vomitar."

"Concuerdo contigo" dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como disipando el movimiento que había aparecido en su estómago por la imagen mental que desafortunadamente llegó a su cabeza.

"Y tal vez ella crea que hace bien, y sé que es mi mejor amiga, también sé que tengo que apoyarla en todo, pero creo que esto es lo mejor, porque todos sabemos que Ron realmente no quiere estar con ella." Parvati hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento y miró a Hermione fijamente. "Él te quiere." Hermione se movió incómodamente y se quitó cabello de los ojos. Esta era la segunda vez en la última media hora, que alguien le había dicho que ella y Ron debían estar juntos. Si no se detenían, iba a comenzar a soñar de nuevo y volvería al mismo lugar en el que estuvo hace dos años. "Así que hay que traértelo de vuelta", agregó Parvati con firmeza.

Hermione se rió una vez. ¿Acaso Parvarti no sabía que si hubiera una manera de hacer volver a Ron, ella ya lo hubiera hecho? _"¿Cómo?"_

"Fácil", dijo Parvati con simpleza. "Si quieres que deje de besuquearse con otras chicas - -" se encogió de hombros de manera casual. "- -Vas a tener que besuquearte con alguien."

_"¿Qué?"_ Hermione sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. "No podría." No iba a comprometer sus creencias sobre chicos y besos sólo para poner a Ron celoso.

Pero Parvati no sería disuadida tan fácilmente. Se dirigió a la cama de Hermione y ambas chicas se sentaron en el colchón, una frente a la otra. "Escucha", dijo Parvati con fuerza, "no eres la única que ha enloquecido al ver a esos dos pegados todo el tiempo. Si él te ve que sales con otro chico – especialmente si odia al tipo- enloquecerá por los celos, se dará cuenta que no vale la pena, hará las paces contigo y terminará con Lavender". Parvati sacudió suplicante el brazo de Hermione. "Vamos, Hermione, la fiesta de Slughorn es esta noche; es perfecto, Sólo consigue una cita, asegúrate de que Ron lo sepa, y ya estarán saliendo para Navidad… "

_Por supuesto_. Hermione cerró los ojos un momento. Esta noche era la fiesta navideña de Slughorn; con todo lo que había ocurrido, casi lo había olvidado. Esa era la razón por la que ella y Ron estaban inconscientemente hiriéndose el uno al otro en ese particular día. Esta noche podría haber sido su primera cita, claro, si Ron no hubiera estropeado todo. Todas sus entrañas se apretaron y retorcieron como una masa agitada de ira. Era de nuevo esa inidentificable e incontrolable rabia; esa que la había llevado a atacar a Ron con una bandada de pájaros. Ahora esa misma rabia la instaba a atacar una vez más, para asegurarse de que Ron entendiera qué tipo de dolor él infligía al experimentarlo él mismo. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Dijo Hermione con voz hueca.

Parvati se sentó sobre sus piernas observando con avidez. "¿Puedes pensar en alguien a quien Ron absolutamente odiaría verlo besándote?"

Hermione sonrió tristemente. Sí, podía, aunque no creía que Víctor pudiera llegar desde Bulgaria a tiempo para la fiesta. Hermione consideró por un momento las otras opciones antes de contestar. "Sí".

"¿Quién?"

Sonrojándose ligeramente, Hermione se miró las rodillas. "Estaba pensando en Cormac McLag -"

"Perfecto. Pregúntale, muy seguramente no tiene pareja ya que es un cerdo", dijo Parvati inmediatamente. "Pero apuesto cualquier cosa a que te dice que sí - lo vi babeando por ti el otro día." Hermione parpadeó: _¿qué?_ Pero Parvati ya estaba esbozando el plan. "Entonces, baja a cenar y yo bajaré con Lavender; por supuesto, Lavender - -" Rodó los ojos melodramáticamente. "- - se sentará con Ron, así que estaré a su lado -; asegúrate de sentarte lo suficientemente cerca de él, así podrá escuchar que te diré 'hola', y tú me preguntarás si iré a la fiesta de Slughorn, yo voy a decirte que no, y te preguntaré si tú ya tienes pareja y- - " Parvati chasqueó los dedos triunfalmente. "- - Ron se podrá en diez tonalidades de verde por la envidia."

"Muy bien" contestó Hermione ausente, un poco aturdida. Parvati había puesto más atención en este plan, de lo que había puesto en cualquiera de sus tareas. Era increíble la cantidad de esfuerzo que se necesitaba para llamar la atención de un chico.

Parvati se levantó de la cama. "Vé y pregúntale a Cormac, nos vemos en el Gran Salón." Sin otra palabra, Parvati salió corriendo de la habitación, su larga trenza ondeando decididamente detrás de ella. Hermione la siguió a un ritmo más lento. El corazón le latía asquerosamente en el pecho al pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. No le agradaba tener que pedirle a un chico una cita, especialmente uno como Cormac McLaggen que tenía una mala reputación, pero si eso significaba acabar con este lío- - - Hermione aceleró el paso de manera que al entrar a la sala común iba casi corriendo. Para su alivio, McLaggen estaba de pie cerca del fuego, hablando con otros dos de séptimo año. Sin pensarlo, Hermione se dirigió directamente hacia McLaggen y le golpeó en el hombro.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó ella con fuerza.

Cormac levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición, y se alejó unos metros de sus amigos. "¡No sé nada acerca de lo que pasó con Longbottom!"

Después de pasar años con los maestros del engaño - Fred y George – Hermione podía ver a través de una mentira en un segundo. "¿Qué hiciste con Neville? preguntó de inmediato. Cormac abrió la boca para explicar, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. Tenía que mantener la concentración. "No es por eso que estoy aquí. He oído que no tienes pareja para la fiesta de Slughorn. "

"Eso es correcto; no tengo." McLaggen metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a Hermione de arriba a abajo. "¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, yo tampoco" dijo Hermione de manera casual. "¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?" Su voz fue enérgica, impersonal, y cualquier cosa menos romántica, pero era lo menos que le importaba a Hermione. No quería que McLaggen se hiciera una idea equivocada acerca de sus intenciones, no importaba lo que Parvati le había dicho, Hermione esperaba terminar la noche sin besarse. Con suerte, Ron estaría lo suficiente celoso por la mera idea de Hermione saliendo con otro chico.

Cormac se volvió a mirar a sus amigos, moviendo las cejas como diciendo 'miren-lo-que-tengo'. "Te gustaría eso, ¿no es así?" Le preguntó a Hermione. Uno de sus amigos miró a Hermione apreciativamente y Hermione se retorció un poco al sentirse intensamente analizada, exclusivamente en base a su apariencia. No le gustaba sentirse como un perro de exposición; estaba lista para estallar contra los tres muchachos por comérsela con los ojos como si fuera un pedazo de carne, pero se tragó su orgullo cuando uno de los chicos asintió ligeramente. Al parecer, Hermione había pasado la inspección. "Bien" asintió Cormac con una sonrisa. "Nos encontraremos aquí a las ocho."

"Me parece bien" mintió Hermione antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia fuera de la sala común. Su cerebro le gritaba, exigía saber por qué había hecho precisamente esto, pero Hermione lo ignoró; sólo escuchaba la creciente furia que había tomado el control dentro de ella, había sobrepasado su razón. Por cualquier medio posible, tenía que volver a Ron a la normalidad, antes de que ella se volviera completamente loca.

**0o0o0**

"- y esta vez, hice esta espectacular atajada cuando estaba literalmente de pie sobre la escoba -"

Era demasiado tarde. Hermione ya se había vuelto completa y totalmente loca.

Suprimió la necesidad de llevar sus manos a sus orejas y taparse los oídos para ahogar la voz, y continuó estoicamente pensando en otras cosas. La primera etapa del plan de Parvati había funcionado brillantemente, la mirada en la cara de Ron al escucharla a ella y a Parvarti, había sido invaluable, hasta dejó de besar a Lavender. Hermione había subido a su dormitorio para prepararse; en silencio pedía encontrarse a Pig en su ventana indicándole que Ron solicitaba su presencia en la planta baja. También le hubiera gustado que Ginny viniera a verla, pero Parvati era la única persona que se había acercado, preguntándole a Hermione si necesitaba ayuda para arreglarse, hasta había intentado hacer que Hermione usara algo de poción alaciadora, pero Hermione se había negado; no se iba a vestir _tan_ bien para Cormac McLaggen. Su vestido de gala, algo de ligero maquillaje, y su cabello medio recogido le permitió volver a estar perfectamente presentable y era más que adecuado para el plan. Simplemente no tenía la energía para ponerse 'bella'; esa hazaña tomaba mucho tiempo.

Ron había estado mirando hacia la puerta de su dormitorio cuando ella salió, luego Hermione caminó hacia donde McLaggen la esperaba y lo saludó con una sonrisa más animada de lo normal. Cormac le dijo que se veía bonita, y ella le dio las gracias; ambos se fueron. Hermione volteó a ver por encima de su hombro antes de salir, para darle a Ron una última oportunidad de hacer algo para que la convenciera de no ir, pero tenía a Lavender sobre su regazo y rápidamente trató de tragar todo su rostro. Realmente la estaba dejando salir y hacer esto.

Slughorn los había recibido con su entusiasmo habitual y untuosa alabanza, sonriendo al ver colgado el brazo de McLaggen posesivamente alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. No había nada que le gustara más que la idea de que dos de sus miembros más brillantes salieran juntos. Hermione había tratado de unirse a la conversación, pero su atención vagaba porque buscaba a Harry o Ginny, o imaginaba lo que pasaría si Ron llegara y le gritara a McLaggen que mantuviera sus sucias manos fuera de ella. Luego, McLaggen, la condujo alrededor, saludando a la gente mientras que enlistaba cada mínima cosa que le había sucedido durante su entrenamiento de verano con los Tornados; y si decimos _cada mínima cosa_, es porque mencionó _cada mínima cosa_. Si Hermione no odiaba el Quidditch antes de esta noche, muy sin duda ya lo odiaba. Pensaba que Harry y Ron hablaban demasiado sobre deporte, pero oh demonios, McLaggen simplemente no dejaba de hablar para _nada_. Hermione reprimió el impulso de preguntarle a McLaggen porqué si era tan talentoso no se había quedado en el equipo de Quidditch, pero tercamente se obligó a pensar en otras cosas además de querer golpear a McLaggen y Ron Weasley. Era la única manera que podía pasar la noche con un poco de dignidad.

"- -Bueno, ¿Te gustaría ver eso?"

Hermione parpadeó. No había oído una palabra de lo dicho en los últimos diez minutos, también había estado intentando traducir runas mentalmente. Desde que había traducido mal "asociación" y "defensa" en su TIMO, había redoblado sus esfuerzos en esa clase. Ese era un error que un tercer año tendría y juró que nunca más cometería un error tan terrible; de hecho, en el momento a Hermione le apetecía la idea de dirigirse a la biblioteca a estudiar runas antiguas, pensándolo bien, le gustaba la idea de estar en cualquier lugar, excepto el estar allí con _él_, pero no insistiría en ello; si lo que quería era traer de vuelta a Ron, tenía que hacer esto. Sin duda, Ron había llamado su atención cuando empezó a besuquear por todos lados a la mugrosa Lavender Brown, y ahora era su turno de obtener atención.

Cormac había hecho a un lado una de las cortinas doradas que adornaban las paredes, revelando así una pequeña y aislada alcoba, con libreros empotrados en las paredes. Dio entonces un paso atrás, mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse que ninguno de los otros invitados a la fiesta se había dado cuenta de su descubrimiento. "¿Podemos?" sugirió. Hermione dio un paso adentro, y con impaciencia comenzó a examinar los lomos de cuero de los múltiples volúmenes almacenados ahí, lo que pasaba a ser la cosa más interesante que le había sucedido en toda la noche. Deslizó sus dedos amorosamente a través de los libros mientras leía los títulos. Parecía que se trataba de los libros más venerados de Slughorn, así como los potencialmente más peligrosos; Hermione sabía que la mayoría de estos títulos se encontraban en la sección restringida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, lo que significa que los estudiantes necesitaban un permiso especial para tomarlos. Tal vez por eso, Slughorn los había ocultado de la vista de todos.

"Bien, bien, bien", dijo Cormac, sonando diez veces más creído de lo que Ron se había escuchado jamás. Se había unido a Hermione en esa pequeña zona secreta, pero no estaba mirando los libros. Se refería a algo más sobre sus cabezas. Hermione siguió su mirada: un muérdago colgaba directamente sobre ellos. De repente sintió como si se hubiera tragado un bocado de bayas venenosas. Por primera vez, Hermione despreciaba el hecho de que en los mundos muggle y mágico hubiese algunas de las mismas tradiciones.

La voz de Parvati resonó burlonamente en su cabeza: _Si quieres que deje de besuquearse con otras chicas, vas a tener que besuquearte con alguien_. Se enderezó y esbozó una muy, pero muy forzada sonrisa. Ron no estaba allí para ser testigo del hecho, pero sin duda los rumores pronto se extenderían. McLaggen parecía el tipo de los que besaban y contaban. Probablemente se había besuqueado con montones de chicas y se jactaba de ello con todos sus compañeros. Ella se retorció un poco cuando las manos de McLaggen cayeron sobre su cintura. ¿Por qué estaba aquí con él?

"Muérdago", le informó de forma innecesaria. Su sonrisa era tan ancha como el lago de Hogwarts. "¡Vaya, vaya!"

Una pequeña risa entrecortada y carente de alegría salió de la parte trasera de su garganta, pero fue cortada abruptamente por una boca que cubría la suya; unas manos se deslizaban con regocijo hacia arriba y abajo por todo su vestido para así poder encontrar las ligeras curvas de mujer que habían comenzado a desarrollarse en los últimos años. Hermione se retorció de nuevo. Así que esto era besuquearse. _Que gracioso_. Se suponía que esto sería bastante divertido en circunstancias normales - por todos los efectos técnicos, Cormac era bastante bueno en eso - pero lo único que quería era alejarse de él lo más humanamente posible. Debió haber mal interpretado sus luchas como un esfuerzo por acercarse, porque sus manos se trasladaron con entusiasmo a la parte baja de la espalda y tiraron de ella hacia él. Osadamente, sus dedos intentaron viajar más y más abajo, y fue entonces cuando Hermione finalmente logró empujarlo con las manos, colocándolas sobre el pecho de Cormac y empujando tan fuerte como pudo.

"_¡Oye!_," protestó, manteniendo su voz tenía ganas de provocarle en el momento. McLaggen era demasiado grande y ni Ron ni Harry estaban aquí para darle una mano. "Vamos a volver, ¿de acuerdo?"

Pero McLaggen no tenía ninguna intención de volver en el corto plazo. Sus enormes manos regresaron a su cintura para poder retenerla en su lugar. Hermione mantuvo sus manos sobre el pecho de Cormac y arqueó la espalda para que no hubiera manera de que continuara tratando de meter la lengua en sus fauces. "Vamos", instó. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el salón lleno de invitados en el otro lado de la cortina, ninguno de los cuales tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en la pequeña y romántica alcoba, probablemente diseñada para esta misma situación. "Nadie nos está buscando – solamente somos tú y yo."

Una de las manos de McLaggen pronto se apoderó de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hermione para que sus labios pudieran unirse fuertemente de nuevo. Retorciéndose en vano otra vez, Hermione trató de liberarse, pero no sirvió de nada porque la había apoyado en contra de la estantería. La parte posterior de su cabeza estaba tan bien encajada entre la boca de McLaggen y el librero, que no había manera de que pudiera evitar esos insistentes labios y la lengua invadiendo su boca y garganta. Sus manos subieron para tratar de empujarlo hacia atrás otra vez, pero simplemente seguía presionándola y era _tan fuerte_ que no pudo contra él. Por primera vez, Hermione se sentía completamente indefensa. Físicamente, no era rival para McLaggen. Su estómago se sacudió por primera vez con miedo, miedo real. ¿Hasta dónde planeaba McLaggen llegar esta noche? ¿Y si no podía detenerlo? Su mente estaba muy confundida; Hermione duplicó sus esfuerzos cuando su corazón inconscientemente gritaba una y otra vez_: Ron, __**ayúdame. **_

Pero Hermione Granger no era el tipo de chica que esperaba a que alguien viniera a salvarla. Admitía que le gustaba algunas veces imaginarse que Ron venía a salvarla, pero nunca se atendría a ello, ella era tan capaz como cualquier otra persona; así que azotó la pierna tanto como pudo, y dio una patada tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, clavando muy satisfactoriamente la punta de su zapato en la espinilla de McLaggen.

_"¡Ay!"_ McLaggen gruñó miserablemente cuando de mala gana retrocedió y se apartó de ella. Hermione salió a toda prisa de la estantería para que no pudiera atraparla de nuevo. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¡Te dije que _pararas_!" Hermione gritó acaloradamente, los ojos le llameaban de furia. Sus hombros estaban pesados por el esfuerzo. Nunca más quería estar tan cerca de McLaggen otra vez; su mano se crispó hacia su varita. Podría conseguir una detención, pero estaba plenamente dispuesta a hechizar a McLaggen hasta perder la razón, si éste trataba de tocarla de nuevo.

Casi todos los que tenían una pizca de sentido común sabían que no debían cruzarse con Hermione cuando estaba en tal estado de furia, pero McLaggen sólo sacudió la cabeza, mirándose más excitado que nunca. Al parecer, le gustaba que sus chicas se hicieran las difíciles. Él la miró burlonamente de arriba hacia abajo. "Pero tú realmente no querías que me detuviera, ¿verdad?"

Hermione abría y cerraba la boca cual pez fuera del agua. ¿De verdad él - ¿cómo – podía pensar que – ¿qué demonios - - el aturdimiento finalmente se despejó y fue capaz de completar una pregunta coherente: ¿por qué diablos había venido aquí, a esta estúpida fiesta, con este estúpido muchacho? "Disculpa", dijo con frialdad.

Ni siquiera se molestó en darle ningún tipo de explicación plausible, Hermione simplemente se salió de la pequeña alcoba y luchó para poner la mayor cantidad de gente entre ella y Cormac. Había muchas personas en el lugar, tal vez si seguía escondiéndose detrás de la gente, bien podría evitarlo por el resto de la noche. Tal vez, incluso podía largarse antes de tiempo si la oportunidad se presentaba. Hermione se deslizó hábilmente entre dos de las Brujas de Macbeth; su presencia, por supuesto, le recordó el Baile de Navidad y un tal Viktor Krum; inconscientemente, había jugado uno de esos 'juegos de chicas' esa noche, usando a Viktor para despertar los celos de Ron, y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Ella no era mejor que esas tontitas que tanto despreciaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

_"¡Hermione!" _

Bendito y hermoso alivio se extendió por toda ella; casi había olvidado que Harry era un invitado más de la fiesta. "¡Harry! Aquí estás, ¡que bueno!" Ahora podía quedarse con Harry durante toda la noche, incluso Cormac no se atrevería a sobrepasarse en frente del 'Elegido'. Hermione sonrió cálidamente a la pareja de Harry, quien en realidad se veía bastante bonita en su vestido plateado. "¡Hola, Luna!"

Harry frunció el ceño al mirar de cerca a Hermione. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Hermione sintió su cabellera e hizo un gesto de desagrado. Se sentía como si su cabello estuviera de punta, su pinza de pelo debió habérsele caído cuando McLaggen le había estrujado; se miró su vestido y vio que tampoco le había ido mejor; los dedos de MacLaggen habían causado que el delicado terciopelo se arrugara y el tul se rompiera, por lo que su ropa nueva y hermosa ahora parecía vieja y raída. Tenía que ser todo un espectáculo. "Oh, he escapado - quiero decir, acabo de dejar a Cormac", se corrigió.

Y sólo lo dejó en eso, esperando que fuera suficiente. Harry nunca le había confiado nada acerca de Cho, así que no creía que se fuera a sentir cómodo escuchando sobre sus escapadas románticas, sobre todo porque ella sabía que, en el primer lugar, él estaba un poco molesto con ella por tener _esa_ cita. Sin embargo, Harry la siguió mirando inquisitivamente. Con un suspiro, ella siguió adelante. "Bajo el muérdago".

Hubo una breve ráfaga de preocupación fraternal en los ojos de Harry, pero rápidamente se transformó en reproche. "Que te sirva de lección por venir con él", le dijo con severidad.

Una sonrisa amenazó con dibujarse en sus labios. A veces, Harry inconscientemente hablaba en una forma que era inconfundiblemente como su propia voz regañona -o como fuera que Ron le llamase-, era bueno saber que tenía un poco de un impacto en su mejor amigo. Y se preguntaba si Harry, a pesar de ser hombre, podía entender el por qué había venido con McLaggen, Hermione trató de presionar su suerte. "Pensé que sería el que más molestaría a Ron" dijo desapasionadamente. "Me debatí durante un rato sobre Zacharias Smith, pero pensé que, por todo- -"

"¿Consideraste a Smith?" dijo Harry asqueado.

"Sí, lo hice, y estoy empezando a desear haberlo elegido, McLaggen hace que Grawp se vea como un caballero", respondió Hermione con facilidad. Harry aún se veía asqueado, pero no entendía lo sensible que era el tema de Zacharias Smith con Ron. El año pasado, ella y Ron habían tenido una discusión gracias a Zacarías, simplemente porque _habló_ con ella en la biblioteca. Ron claramente odiaba al tipo después de lo que le había hecho a Fred, y luego, por supuesto, para él era un bastardo. Él se habría puesto furioso si supiera que Hermione iba a ir con él, especialmente después de la repugnante exhibición que Smith hizo como comentarista en el partido de Quidditch. Pero luego la voz de Ron había hecho eco en su cabeza, la retó a _ligar con McLaggen._ Luego, le admitió que realmente no quería que fuera a la fiesta con McLaggen, y por ello Hermione tomó tal decisión. El año pasado, Zacarías era visto como una amenaza, pero la amenaza de este año era Cormac. No podía amenazar a Ron con algo que estaba en el pasado; Bueno, Viktor Krum siempre y para siempre sería una opción viable, pero muy lejana; cartas íntimas no podían acompañarla a una fiesta, por lo tanto, tenía que ser McLaggen.

Frunció el ceño. Realmente odiaba que tuviera que ser McLaggen; de hecho, odiaba en primer lugar a lo que había llegado con este ridículo plan. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación. "Vamos por este camino, así seremos capaces de ver si se acerca, es tan alto ..." sugirió. Los tres se dirigieron hacia el otro lado de la sala, recogiendo copas de aguamiel en el camino, al darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que la Profesora Trelawney estaba de pie allí sola. Afortunadamente, la profesora de Adivinación nunca había prestado mucha atención a Hermione después de que había dejado su salón de clases en tercer año, dándole así la libertad a Hermione para buscar entre la multitud el alta y nervuda constitución de Mc Laggen. Cormac realmente era muy alto, debería ser capaz de verlo desde cualquier lugar. Hermione reprimió un suspiro. Le gustaban los chicos altos - tal vez por eso había elegido a McLaggen como su cita de esa noche.

La mano de Harry estaba en su brazo. Hermione parpadeó. Parecía muy serio sobre algo. Su estómago se jaloneó con nerviosismo, se preguntó si acaso él había escuchado algo acerca de Voldemort y deseaba contárselo. "Vamos a dejar algo claro. ¿Estás pensando en decirle a Ron que interferiste en las pruebas para Guardián?"

Hermione levantó las cejas. Si no supiera que Harry estaba real y honestamente preocupado por Ron, lo habría insultado terriblemente. Ambos sabían lo frágil que era la auto-estima de Ron. Harry ya debía saber que nunca haría nada para dañarlo, al igual que ella sabía que Harry nunca dañaría intencionalmente a Ron.

Pero después de un momento de reflexión, Hermione se tragó su rabia. Ella, Harry y Ron compartieron una muy estrecha y hermosa amistad. Sabía que ella moriría por cualquiera de ellos en un santiamén y tan espantoso como lo fuera, también sabía que ellos harían lo mismo por ella. Se protegían unos a otros con todas sus fuerzas y con toda la valentía que tenían, aunque a veces eso significara protegerse de uno de ellos mismos. En cierto modo, los amigos pueden ser muchos más amenazantes y peligrosos que cualquier enemigo; los amigos te conocen hasta el fondo de tu alma; los amigos saben cómo hacerle un daño tan profundo y grave que nunca puedas recuperarte. Draco Malfoy no podía hacerle daño de esa manera, pero Ron y Harry, ambos, si podrían. Obviamente Harry, reconocía este poder que sus amigos ejercían el uno sobre el otro y era una forma de asegurarse que ella nunca, intencionalmente o no, infligiera ese tipo de dolor a su mejor amigo.

"¿De verdad crees que caería tan bajo?" -le preguntó de manera uniforme.

Harry no apartaba la mirada de su rostro. Algo fuerte y molesto estalló en su pecho. Él pensaba que lo haría. "Hermione, si puedes pedirle a McLaggen -"

"Eso es diferente," dijo Hermione con dignidad. No permitiría que Harry viera cuánto le dolía su desconfianza. Se sentía más culpable que nunca de haber llevado a cabo ese estúpido plan de Parvati. Evidentemente, pensaba que su cita con McLaggen era tan aplastante para Ron como descubrirle que sólo entró en el equipo de Quidditch, gracias a una muy bien aplicada maldición. ¿Realmente había dañado tanto a Ron esta noche? Empujando ese molesto pensamiento a un lado, continuó aplacando a Harry. "No tengo planes de decirle nada a Ron sobre lo que haya o no sucedido en las pruebas para Guardián".

"Bien" dijo Harry fervientemente. "Porque eso lo derrumbaría nuevamente, y perderíamos el próximo partido -"

"¡Quidditch!" dijo Hermione enojada. ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Del estúpido de Quidditch? A Harry no le importaba el ego de Ron, ni le importaba que ella perdiera a alguien que bien podría ser el chico con el que iba a pasar el resto de su vida. A él sólo le importaba que su Guardián estrella mantuviera la cabeza en alto. Antes de que lo supiera, palabras amargas y de enojo, salieron de su boca. "¿Es todo lo que les importa a los chicos? Cormac no me hizo ni una sola pregunta acerca de mí, no, solo fui tratada como 'Cien Grandes Atajadas Realizadas por Cormac McLaggen' y no se detuvo desde el inicio –" Con un golpe de suerte , los ojos de Hermione atisbaron la enorme construcción que peligrosamente se acercaba en ese momento. "- ¡Oh, no, aquí viene!" dijo susurrando antes de esconderse y deslizarse entre dos brujas que se carcajeaban. Incapaz de soportar más, se dirigió directo a la puerta. Esta fiesta había terminado.

No sabía por qué disfrutaba pasar tiempo con los chicos si sólo tenían una cosa en mente: los deportes. Bueno, no, se corrigió ruborizándose un poco, sólo había dos cosas en su mente. Eran ridículos, todos los chicos lo eran, incluso los muy buenos como Harry y Viktor. Luego, por supuesto estaban los no tan buenos como Ron, quien era ridículo con una mayor frecuencia; pero el verdadero problema era que, a pesar de que Ron era ridículo, cabeza hueca y obstinado; en su opinión, él era el mejor; de alguna manera, era el único.

La Señora Gorda trató de sacarle una descripción de los vampiros que se rumoreaba, Slughorn había invitado, pero Hermione sólo dio la contraseña en una voz tan molesta, que incluso podía callar a los gemelos Weasley. El agujero del retrato se abrió, y Hermione se apresuró a entrar; tenía que subir a su dormitorio con rapidez en caso de que McLaggen se hubiera dado cuenta de su apresurada salida y la hubiera seguido. Una vez estando arriba, podría perderse en un libro y se centraría en ir a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad.

Hermione se congeló cuando vio que, una muestra muy familiar de cabello rojo se asomaba por encima de la parte posterior de la cabellera larga y rubia de alguien. Él todavía insistía en _eso_. Al igual que la primera vez en que había visto a Ron y Lavender besándose, de repente sintió como si quisiera vomitar y desmayarse al mismo tiempo. Otros estudiantes en la sala común, que habían estado muy a propósito evitando mirar a la muy demostrativa pareja, ahora miraban con nuevo interés hacia atrás y hacia delante entre Ron y Hermione. Hermione y Ron, anteriormente habían tenido sus pequeñas riñas, por cosas triviales, y lo habían hecho frente a una audiencia, así que muy probablemente todos los curiosos Gryffindors esperaban escuchar algo de un tema más dolorosamente personal en la inminente pelea.

Pero se iban a llevar una gran decepción. Tal y como ellos lo anticiparon, Ron rápidamente se percató de la última llegada a la sala común y automáticamente se alejó de los excesivos y celosos besos de Lavender. Frunció el ceño mientras observaba el arrugado y roto vestido, el cabello despeinado y el fruncido ceño de infelicidad en Hermione. Por lo general, habría estado muy afectado y probablemente furioso por ella, pero el Ron que había sido terriblemente herido cuando Hermione había ostentado abiertamente su cita con McLaggen delante de él, solamente se rió entre dientes. Estaba claro que él sentía que Hermione había recibido su merecido por ir a la fiesta con ese bastardo.

Los transeúntes se volvieron hacia Hermione, impacientemente esperando una explosión de algún tipo; sin embargo, Hermione estaba demasiado cansada para cumplir con sus deseos. Allí, de pie, observando a Ron quien una vez más carecía de sentido al seguir besándose con Lavender, de repente se sintió muy _vieja_. En las últimas semanas había sido testigo de esta desagradable escena demasiadas veces, y estaba harta de eso, estaba enferma de _Ron_, estaba harta de la manera en que actuaba, estaba harta de él dando vueltas con Lavender todo el tiempo, y sobre todo, estaba harta de la sensación de náuseas que había estado llevando alrededor de la boca del estómago desde que había visto por primera vez besuquearse a la famosa pareja. Así que sin decir palabra, se apresuró a cruzar la puerta del dormitorio de chicas y la cerró tras ella con un golpe. Ron, afortunadamente tuvo el buen sentido de abstenerse de atacar a Lavender con renovado vigor y alegría hasta que Hermione se había ido.

Corriendo tan rápido como pudo, Hermione se precipitó por las escaleras y prácticamente se zambulló en la santidad de su dormitorio. Gracias a Dios, Parvati no estaba allí, así que Hermione fue libre de cerrar la puerta con violencia y cambiarse en su pijama, lanzando a propósito su nuevo vestido en el suelo en un desordenado montón. Reprimió el impulso de pisar infantilmente la pila de terciopelo y optó por colapsarse en su cama con sus manos apretadas contra sus cansados ojos. Con suerte, la huella de Ron macerando los labios en Lavender, desaparecería con el tiempo.

Finalmente, la irregular respiración disminuyó, y Hermione se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para bajar las manos de su rostro y mirar pensativamente el dosel de su cama. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Ron era el único; ella lo sabía, lo sabía desde algún profundo lugar dentro de ella, donde sólo sus deseos más íntimos y desesperados habitaban. Era la única parte libre de su lógica y razón, era por la que definía su vida, y se deleitaba con esa libertad. Esta secreta parte de ella, estaba cerrada con llave, incluso de sí misma, tanto así que Hermione rara vez la vislumbraba, a menos que estuviera tratando de decirle algo de extrema importancia; le había dicho que fuera a Hogwarts y tratara de ser una bruja, le dijo que siguiera tratando de ser amiga del famoso Harry Potter y su detestable amigo pelirrojo, a pesar de que a veces actuaran cual patanes, y le dijo que, a pesar de todo, e indudablemente, ella le pertenecía a Ron.

Y allí estaba ella, con toda intención queriendo hacerle daño al salir con otro chico, un muchacho que ella sabía, él detestaba. No era frecuente que se odiara, pero en este momento, Hermione detestaba completamente en lo que se había convertido: _una tontita_. Jugando juegos de 'gatitas', vengativos, como si éstos fueran ayudar a arreglar las cosas con Ron. No era ese tipo de chica, ¿por qué estaba actuando como si lo fuera? Tal vez esperaba que si actuaba como esas tontitas sin cerebro, a Ron le gustaría e iría a buscarla en lugar de Lavender; pero incluso, si su descabellado plan hubiera funcionado, y Ron se hubiese precipitado, dejando atrás a Lavender para alejar a McLaggen de Hermione y le hubiera salvado así el día, no sería correcto. Él la hubiera elegido por las razones equivocadas. Él la hubiera elegido porque había actuado como una tontita. No la hubiera elegido por ser _ella_. Hermione sabía que podía ser estúpida, idealista e irracional, pero no le importaba. Este completo y estúpido plan para salir con McLaggen lo había sentido profunda y horriblemente mal desde el principio, y esto lo probaba. En cierto modo, Ron y Harry estaban en lo correcto: había tenido _lo que merecía._

Hermione instintivamente se estremeció cuando vinieron a su memoria esas manos tentando y explorado su trasero. _Nadie_ se merecía ser ultrajado así, se corrigió con ira. No era justo que chicos como esos pensaran que podían salirse con la suya y sobrepasarse con mujeres de esa manera. Irracionalmente se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Ron si se enteraba de lo que le había sucedido en la fiesta. Ausente, giró un mechón de su cabello cuando se permitió soñar por un momento. No se permitía _soñar_ tan seguido, pero aún y cuando la tarde hubiese sido tan terrible, Hermione sintió que merecía soñar. Si no podía tener una mugrosa cita con Ron, al menos podía soñar con ella.

El chirrido de bisagras oxidadas, cruelmente sacó a Hermione de su ensueño que cada vez se volvía más agradable. Lavender estaba abriendo lentamente la puerta del dormitorio, y soñadoramente giraba su largo y alborotada cabellera rubia con una mano, como lo había hecho Hermione unos momentos antes. Hermione no podía dejar de verla con un gesto de envidia. Los largos dedos _de Ron_ habían causado que el cabello de Lavender llegara a tan mal estado. Por años se había preguntado cómo se sentiría tener las manos de Ron en sus alborotados rizos; por milésima vez, su pecho se acongojó por la injusticia de la situación; por casi tres años, había querido a Ron, mientras que Lavender había querido a Ron durante menos de tres meses y ¿era ella quien al final lo conseguía? No era _justo_.

Su compañera de habitación miró a Hermione y le sonrió amablemente, aunque Hermione instintivamente se tensó. Había un afán de venganza subyacente en la sonrisa de Lavender, que le dijo a Hermione que no le gustaría saber por qué Lavender estaba tan feliz. Lavender se dejó caer sobre la cama para recoger su camisón. "Gracias, Hermione" dijo con indiferencia.

"¿Por qué?" Hermione le preguntó con cautela.

"Por llegar cuando lo hiciste", Lavender explicó y se arrojó el camisón por encima del hombro; se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de baño, y se detuvo para dar a Hermione otra maliciosa sonrisa. "Estaba distraído antes, pero después volvió -" se puso la mano en el pecho, los dedos sugestivamente se deslizaban hacia abajo para indicar dónde Ron la había tocado, y dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de placer orgásmico le dijo: "- fue _el mejor_ de los besuqueos"

Lavender desapareció por la puerta del baño, dejando a Hermione sola, con ardor en los ojos, con el corazón destrozado, y con una nueva y abrupta decisión: este era el final de su guerra contra Ron, no iba llegar tan bajo nunca más; estaba a punto de dejar que Ron hiciera y deshiciera. Hermione se derrumbó sobre su cama. _Felicidades, Ron_, pensó miserablemente. _Finalmente me has vencido en otra cosa aparte del ajedrez_.

**0o0o0o0o0**

¡Gracias de nuevo por leer!

Capítulo 9. Diálogo con Luna y Harry en el pasillo: Tomado de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. JK Rowling. Capítulo Quince: El Juramento Inquebrantable. Diálogo con Harry en la fiesta de Slughorn Tomado de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. JK Rowling.

_**Siguiente: Hermione se va a casa para Navidad**_

_**Disculpen si en esta ocasión tengo más errores, no le di su última revisión, pero prometo hacerlo –como siempre- tan pronto pueda.**_

_**POR ESTO LOS QUIERO: PORQUE A PESAR DE TODO, PUEDO CONTAR CON SUS COMETARIOS.**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡VAMOS A LA MITAD DEL FIC!**_

_**Les actualizo desde la casa de mi tía. Como sigo sin internet, el tiempo que pasaba 'vagando' por él, lo aproveché y traduje este capítulo, aparte que es de los más cortos que ha escrito Ann; Bueno, no seguiré, mejor léanlo y díganme qué fue lo que sintieron.**_

_**Mi niño acaba de caer enfermito, creo que tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo, no se me vayan a desesperar. Ahora no puedo culpar a la Vida Real.**_

_**¡CARIÑOS A TODOS y mil gracias a mis aludidos comentaristas!**_

**0o0o0**

**Resumen: **Hermione se va a casa para Navidad y recibe una sorpresa o dos...

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o0**

I rode the pain down

Got off and looked up

Looked into your eyes

The lost open windows

All around

My dark heart lit up the skies

Now that I've worn, I've worn out the world

I'm on my knees in fascination

Looking through the night

And the moon's never seen me before

But I'm reflecting light

"Reflecting Light" Sam Philips

_(__**Nota:**__ Creo que está perfecto en inglés, no me atreví a traducirla)_

**0o0o0**

_Un simple conjuro y entrará en un sobre calificado y muy realista sueño-despierto de treinta minutos; encaja a la perfección en conjuros escolares medio-superiores, y es virtualmente indetectable (los efectos secundarios incluyen expresión vacía y babeos menores). Prohibida la venta a menores de dieciséis. _

Hermione giraba la caja en su mano, una y otra vez, examinándola desde todos los ángulos. Había estado buscando en su baúl un libro que había perdido, y se encontró con el presente que los gemelos le habían enviado para su cumpleaños. Eran realmente mucho más agradables de lo que ella había llegado a expresar; al menos eran un montón más agradables que su estúpido hermano menor.

Con el ceño fruncido, Hermione se deslizó fuera de la cama, todavía con la caja en mano. Era realmente una pésima Navidad. Había esperado que el poner cierta distancia entre ella y Hogwarts podría ayudarla a dejar sus problemas atrás, pero éste no había sido el caso. Sus padres habían estado esperando con impaciencia su regreso para poder verla, pero también para finalmente saber lo que estaba pasando, tal y como se los había prometido. La habían sentado, le dijeron que estaban dispuestos a escuchar, y esperaron con expectación.

Y ella no pudo hacerlo.

Ron tenía que echar a perderlo _todo_. Los últimos meses fueron tan terribles, que Hermione no podía soportar agregar algo más a su multitud de acuciantes problemas. No podía herir a sus padres tal y como ella había sido herida. Hermione sabía que tenía que hacerlo un día, pero no podía hacerlo hoy; no en Navidad. En cambio, Hermione muy estúpidamente había estallado en lágrimas, y exclamó que todo esto se trataba de un estúpido _chico_. Su madre, rápidamente trató de consolarla, compadeciéndose de todo corazón y le contó historias a Hermione sobre su experiencia con los chicos. Había ayudado mucho; pero entonces estaba la mirada en el rostro de su padre. Ella le había dicho el verano pasado que no se trataba de un chico; no le dijo nada a Hermione, probablemente para no molestar a su esposa estando tan cerca Navidad, pero él sabía la verdad: su preciosa hija aún estaba mintiendo.

Hermione jugueteó con la caja que sostenía. Tal vez si se sentía mejor en unos pocos días, les podía decir. Entonces no tendría que romper otra promesa. La cara de su padre brilló en su mente de nuevo; debía estarle matando el pensar que su única hija, su orgullo y alegría, estaba mintiéndoles deliberadamente. Hermione se recostó en su cama, dejó caer el producto Weasley en su regazo y se dejó caer cansadamente hacia atrás, sosteniéndose su cabello con una mano. ¿Qué _pasaba_ con ella? había pasado la mayor parte de las vacaciones abatida en su habitación, mirando por la ventana con el mentón en la mano, y en ocasiones sucumbía a la tentación de llorar. Incluso hoy en día, el día de Navidad, el día más feliz del año, Hermione estaba aquí revolcándose en su dolor en lugar de bajar las escaleras para estar con su familia. Nunca antes había estado tan fuera de sí, y eso que había pasado por tiempos difíciles. Últimamente, ni siquiera se sentía ella misma… nunca más. Hermione Granger nunca habría ostentado una cita sin sentido frente a alguien más, en un plan cruel y calculado para poner celoso a otra persona. Hermione Granger no se vendría abajo porque un estúpido chico eligió a alguien más sobre ella.

Sabía que no era sólo un estúpido chico por el que estaba llorando otra vez, pero Hermione se detuvo bruscamente de siquiera pensar en eso. Le dolía demasiado, y era Navidad, merecía ser feliz en Navidad. De repente, Hermione se sentó de nuevo y abrió la tapa de la caja que estaba en su regazo; sabía que era una tontería, el hechizo sólo le daría una especie de felicidad superficial que sólo duraría una media hora, pero, francamente, a Hermione no le importaba, ella sólo necesitaba algo ahora mismo para llenar el vacío. Era Navidad, se merecía algún tipo de felicidad en Navidad. Dentro de la caja sólo había un pequeño rollo de pergamino con una lista de instrucciones, precauciones de seguridad, y un largo anuncio de otros productos Weasley. Hermione leyó las instrucciones de forma rápida antes de tomar su varita, y luego agitándola con pericia, repitió el conjuro impreso en el pergamino.

Al principio, Hermione pensó que no había pasado nada. Todo se veía exactamente igual. Suprimió un suspiro. Tal vez los gemelos no eran tan talentosos como había sospechado; pero entonces, alguien le llamó por su nombre. Ella se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro, esperando ver la cabecera de su cama, pero fue el lago de Hogwarts lo que se encontró, quijotescamente iluminado por la luz del crepúsculo de otoño que caía rápidamente. Ron estaba de pie bajo el árbol de la haya cercano al lago, elegantemente apoyado contra el tronco… y la miraba. Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro, con los ojos muy abiertos y su corazón palpitante. Él se veía bien, se veía _muy_ bien. _Bien hecho_, alabó a los gemelos antes de caminar hacia Ron.

"¿Me llamaste?" Hermione dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

"Sí" Ron hizo un gesto para que se le uniera. "Tienes que ver esto." Con mucha curiosidad, Hermione obedeció y caminó hacia el lado de Ron tratando de ver a lo que se refería. Ron percibió su confusión y la tomó por los hombros para guiarla hasta el lugar apropiado. Él se colocó de manera que ella quedara de pie, justo en frente de él, estaba tan cerca de él que cuando exhalaba, su espalda golpeaba ligeramente en el pecho de Ron. La parte superior de su cabeza llegaba a la barbilla de Ron, por lo que a él le fue fácil levantar el brazo por encima de su hombro y apuntar justo en frente de ellos. Ahora estaba incluso más cerca de ella. Hermione deslizó disimuladamente sus pies, por lo ahora estaba prácticamente apoyada en él. No importaba lo que Ron tenía que mostrarle, sin duda estaba en el lugar perfecto. "¿Has visto la luna así?" preguntó, indicando la luna llena que brillaba y radiaba eones de luz suave y romántica.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, su melena probablemente le cosquilleaba a Ron desagradablemente. Automáticamente, levantó una mano para suavizarse su loco y espeso pelo, pero no hubo una salvaje melena que frenar. Pasó sus dedos por su cabellera con sorpresa. _Genial_. Su cabello se había transformado mágicamente en una melena larga y sedosa de hermosos rizos castaños sin un solo rastro de encrespamiento. Su cabello no se veía así de bien desde el Baile de Navidad. Mirando hacia abajo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que su cabello no era lo único que había cambiado: en lugar de la pijama blanco con azul que llevaba, ahora iba vestida con un vestido de satín azul cielo con finos tirantes, un escote, y un falda acampanada que caía ligeramente a sus caderas y que le rozaba las rodillas. Incluso en un sueño, Hermione tímidamente tocó la suave tela antes de llevarse una mano a su descubierta clavícula. Hacía bastante que no mostraba tal cantidad de piel, y la idea de que Ron fuera uno que la viera vestida así, era exhilarantemente temeroso.

El brazo de Ron que había estado señalando a la luna, bajó, para poder trazar ligeramente con uno de los dedos, la curva de su bíceps. "Realmente no tienes idea de lo que pasa, ¿verdad?"

Su aliento le quemaba maravillosamente en su cuello, y Hermione inconscientemente se recargó un poco más para que su piel pudiera experimentar la deliciosa sensación. Cada vez era más difícil pensar. "¿No tengo idea de qué?" preguntó ella sin comprender.

Para responder a su pregunta, la mano de Ron se deslizó a la suya para poder hacerla girar suavemente hacia él. Ron se limitó a mirarla por un largo, largo y maravilloso rato que hizo que todo a su alrededor se detuviera en anticipación, antes de que Ron, como de costumbre, volviera el mundo de Hermione al revés, cuando por fin y misericordiosamente le hizo saber cómo sería besar a Ron de verdad. No estaba Malfoy que los separara, no Lavender, nadie en el planeta, solamente ella y él. Hermione se paró de puntillas para poder envolver su brazo libre alrededor de su cuello. Esta era magia de la mejor, de esa que Hermione nunca antes había experimentado, y definitivamente no quería que jamás se detuviera. Quería sentir por siempre el mundo girando, su mente confundida, y su corazón cantando en eterna alegría. Aunque una pequeña parte de ella sabía que estaba en un sueño, Hermione también sabía que se trataba de uno de los momentos más reales y geniales de su vida.

El beso acabaría tarde que temprano, pero Hermione y Ron utilizaban cada segundo para mantenerse así de conectados íntimamente. Ahora que por fin habían llegado a este punto, Hermione no quería volver. Dejó caer de vuelta sus talones, con el brazo todavía alrededor del cuello de Ron, mientras la otra mano seguía en la de él. Su frente cayó sobre el pecho de Ron y ella suspiró profundamente el olor de sus ropas. No quería volver a dejarlo ir.

Ron alzó sus entrelazadas manos para poder alejar de su cara algunos perfectos risos. Ella lo miró y casi de inmediato tuvo que apartar la mirada, aunque desde luego no quería. Por alguna razón, ya era demasiado abrumador mirar a alguien y ver todo justo a través de sus ojos. Ron movió la cabeza para que su nariz acariciara al lado de su frente; su boca estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su oído para poder susurrarle. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Hermione pensó seriamente decirle que se callara y comenzara a besarla de nuevo, pero en cambio, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio una mirada larga y persistente, antes de quitar su brazo de sus hombros con bastante renuencia. "Quiero mostrarte algo".

"¿Qué?" Ron le preguntó con curiosidad mientras Hermione le arrancaba del árbol de haya. El lago de Hogwarts resplandecía y se desvanecía a medida que caminaba, el suelo bajo sus pies transformándose de rocoso a arenoso. Ron miró con sorpresa, se agachó para recoger un puñado de la arena blanca y suave, permitiendo que las partículas se deslizaran suavemente a través de sus dedos, mientras que miraba a su alrededor, a los enormes acantilados blancos que bordeaban el extremo de la Playa. Cuando se puso de pie, se volvió y contempló por primera vez las cristalinas aguas color turquesa del mar Egeo que se extendía por millas y millas en una vasta llanura ininterrumpida de azul perfecto. Él dejó escapar un suave silbido. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Grecia", dijo Hermione al responder de manera casual. "La isla de Zakynthos," refiriéndose a la monstruosidad que se levantaba en medio de la arena "La playa del Naufragio para ser exactos. "

"¿Eso es un _barco_?" Ron exclamó con sorpresa. Él inclinó la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia lo que parecía ser un montón gigante de roca, arena y vegetación. "¿No se supone que flotan? "

"Sí, pero este buque encallado dejó de hacerlo hace trece años," continuó Hermione. "Se creó un poco de escándalo en aquel tiempo debido a que llevaba un cargamento ilegal de cigarrillos. Terminaron por dejar los restos del barco aquí, y con el tiempo, la naturaleza siguió su curso y ahora tenemos esto". Ella se agachó y pasó la mano por la roca lisa de color marrón negruzco. "Siéntelo. No se siente como una piedra normal. Así es como se puede decir que hay algo diferente por debajo."

Ron obedeció y soltó otro suave silbido. "Endemoniadamente brillante", suspiró, luego se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la arena, con las piernas extendidas, apoyando su peso con las manos, y mirando hacia arriba a la forma del barco dijo: "¿Sabes?", señaló sin hacer nada. "Si esto hubiera sucedido en el mundo mágico, el Ministerio podría haberse librado de él con un movimiento de varita. Nunca hubieran sabido lo que podría haber sido."

"¿Y de qué manera lo prefieres tú? "

"De esta manera," respondió Ron inmediatamente.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, luego le permitió un minuto para que se deleitara con el paisaje a su alrededor antes empujarle la pantorrilla con la punta del pie. "Siempre he querido mostrarte este lugar, ya sabes." Hermione confesó."Sabía que te encantaría."

"Por supuesto que lo sabías. Nadie me conoce como tú", afirmó Ron sinceramente. "Ni siquiera yo me conozco tanto." Hermione se sonrojó profundamente, pero Ron no se dio cuenta de que había sacado las manos de debajo de él para poder caer completamente sobre su espalda y mirar hacia el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas parecían ser mucho más brillantes aquí, era sin duda el lugar más maravilloso que había visto y lo que era aún más asombroso es que era totalmente muggle, Ron podía sentir cuando no había energía mágica en el aire y no había nadie aquí, aparte de la majestad de la asombrosa belleza natural. "Maldita sea, Hermione," dijo en asombro. "¿Dónde encontraste este lugar?"

En ese momento, el color del rostro Hermione había vuelto a la normalidad y podía responderle con la mayor seriedad. "Yo vine aquí a pasar unas vacaciones cuando tenía siete años", recordó Hermione. "Aquí fue donde mamá y papá vinieron para su luna de miel. Para su décimo aniversario quisieron regresar y me trajeron con ellos." Se dejó caer sobre la arena, al lado de Ron y señaló vagamente en dirección a los muelles. "Debes tomar un ferry para llegar hasta aquí. Está muy aislada, sobre todo en este momento de la noche."

Ron giró la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió. "¿Y qué cosas vamos a hacer con toda esta privacidad?"

"Pues no estoy recibiendo ninguna idea", advirtió Hermione con un aumento elevado de la barbilla y una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Ron confirmó que él tenía algunas ideas muy buenas de qué hacer, pero lo único que hizo fue levantar la mano para deslizarla hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda de Hermione, tal y como lo hizo McLaggen en la fiesta de Navidad, pero de una manera infinitamente más amable, más cariñosa. Deleitándose en la sensación, Hermione levantó sus rodillas para poder envolver sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Se sentaron en silencio durante varios gloriosos minutos, viendo las olas romperse contra la orilla de la arena. "Tú sabes que no es así con Lavender," Ron finalmente habló con una voz ronca por los nervios.

Hermione reprimió el deseo de alejarse de él. Se contentaba con tirar salvajemente de unos hilos de su raído pantalón - una vez más, para ajustar el estado de ánimo y su ubicación, su ropa había cambiado y estaba vestida ahora en unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de algodón blanco con mangas enrolladas que le permitían sentir la brisa del mar en sus brazos. "No quiero hablar de Lavender", dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, sí quieres", protestó Ron, y se apoyó para poderla mirar directamente. "Tienes que escuchar esto."

Hermione se dio la vuelta para poder verlo directamente. Él de alguna manera se las arregló para mantenerse frotando su espalda y aún más sorprendente, la fuerte brisa le levantó su cabello, por lo que flotaba a unos centímetros de sus hombros, pero se mantenía alejado de sus ojos. No quería ser distraída por su indomable cabellera en este momento. Ron tenía razón, realmente tenía que saber de él, por qué eligió estar con Lavender sobre ella. "Estoy escuchando."

"Yo y Lavender no somos nada", dijo Ron rápidamente. "Prefiero estar contigo; pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer."

"¿_Por qué_?"

"¿Por qué tuviste que besar a Viktor?" Ron respondió.

"¡Porque tú ibas por ahí diciendo que preferías pedirle a una chica bonita que fuera al Baile contigo, no a una chica horrible, alguien como yo!" Hermione le contestó molesta.

Ron finalmente dejó de acariciar su espalda para poder sentarse completamente. "Así que sentiste que tenías que demostrar que eras lo suficientemente buena para ser besuqueada ¿Cierto?, tú necesitabas probar que también podías tener novio, también era como una prueba para ti: Tú podías ser lo que tú pensabas que yo quería; y siempre te paseas con pompa y platillos con el mejor chico que se te atraviesa." Él frunció el ceño con fiereza y desenterró una piedra de la arena. Rápidamente ésta salió disparada en el aire con salvaje furia, y aterrizó en el mar con un fuerte ruido a varios metros de distancia .

"No veo qué tiene que ver esto con nada," dijo Hermione como respuesta. No podía negar que la evaluación de Ron de sus sentimientos acerca de Víctor no era exacta. A pesar de que Ron tenía la cabeza más dura que las tortas de Hagrid, él en realidad, a veces podía ser misteriosamente perspicaz.

"Tiene _todo_ que ver con esto", insistió Ron. Cambió de posición para poderla ver directamente, ahora sus ojos eran serios, veraces, y más azules que las aguas cian que estaban a seis metros de ellos. "Siempre supe que Vicky estaba loco por ti y creo que de alguna manera sabía que ustedes habían tenido _algo_". Él apretó los nudillos en la arena mientras hablaba. "Pero cuando no le visitaste el verano pasado, y me dijiste que tú y él no estaban coqueteando, que sólo eran amigos, di por hecho que no habían hecho nada - bueno, pensé que, esperaba - no tener nada, nada de qué preocuparme ".

"Bueno, ciertamente aún estás preocupado", murmuró Hermione cuando recordó vívidamente todas las veces que Ron se rebelaba cada vez que el nombre de Viktor venía a mención.

"Porque yo sabía que él quería más", respondió Ron al instante. "Yo lo sabía que cada vez que te miraba… quiero decir, ¡demonios, Hermione, eres _tú_!, ¿Cómo no iba a querer más?, así que cuando me enteré de que consiguió más de lo que yo pensaba - -" Se encogió de hombros y dijo con torpeza. "- fue como si me hubiera vencido."

"Esto no es un juego, Ron" dijo Hermione calladamente. La cordura de su tierno corazón definitivamente no era un juego.

Ron alzó una ceja hacia ella. "Entonces, ¿a qué diablos hemos estado jugando en las últimas semanas?"

Hermione prefirió no responder; en cambio, se recostó sobre un brazo, tirando su cabello audazmente por encima del hombro. "¿Así que esto tiene que ver con Viktor?", le preguntó Hermione con incredulidad. "¿Te sentiste amenazado por Viktor porque me había besuqueado con él, y decidiste tener algunos besuqueos por tu cuenta?"

"Tal vez, pero es más que eso – necesitaba sentirme digno de ti", explicó Ron. Parecía tan sorprendido como Hermione al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. "Cada vez que te miro, Hermione – es —no puedo- -" Suspiró y se acercó a retirar innecesariamente un cairel de su rostro. "- - no puedo a veces ni siquiera mirarte porque, nunca antes he querido tanto algo que hasta duele quererlo".

Ella tragó saliva y se apoyó en su toque. "Sé lo que quieres decir."

Por un momento, Ron solamente acariciaba y memorizaba la curva de su mejilla antes de continuar. "No sé qué hacer cuando te miro, y yo… debiera saber. No sé qué hacer cuando estoy cerca de ti, pero tengo que saberlo si alguna vez te daré todo; así que creo que si estoy con Lavender por un tiempo - "

" - vas a ser capaz de saberlo." respondió Hermione por él. Mirando hacia abajo a un montículo de arena cerca de su rodilla, Hermione con valentía levantó su mano y con la punta de sus dedos acarició el dorso de la mano de Ron. "Pero Ron, quiero que te des cuenta de eso _conmigo_, no con Lavender".

Ron volcó su mano para poder tomar la de ella entre las suya. "Tuviste a Viktor," dijo seriamente. "Sólo permíteme tener esto por un rato."

"¿Entonces esto es por celos?" Preguntó Hermione. "¿Quieres hacerme sentir por lo que tú pasaste cuando te enteraste acerca de Viktor?"

"No" Le apretó la mano con afecto. "Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Esto es algo sobre mí."

"¿Qué?"

Él sólo sonrió débilmente. "Algún día lo comprenderás, te lo juro. Pero me gustaría decírtelo yo mismo." Su otra mano se levantó para continuar jugando con el cabello de Hermione. " Y no en un sueño como este. "

Hermione se miró las piernas, el corazón se le cayó como una roca. "Es cierto, es un sueño," respiró con infinita decepción, ya lo había olvidado.

La mano de Ron se deslizó por debajo de su barbilla y levantó su cabeza para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse. "Pero eso no significa que no haya verdad en ello. Todo lo que ha pasado es real, de alguna manera, ya lo verás." Y le sonrió tan cálidamente que su temperatura subió diez grados en tres segundos. "Sólo ten un poco de fe." Sus rostros estaban acercándose más y más, cada vez más juntos por la inexplicable y abrumadora atracción que había estado allí desde el momento en que se habían conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts. "Vamos a estar juntos, te lo juro", Ron susurró antes de sellar el compromiso con el mejor uso de sus labios que le era humanamente posible.

A pesar del incómodo tema de la conversación, Hermione no pudo evitar que escapase un pequeño e inexplicable sonido de la parte posterior de su garganta mientras se perdía en él. Ron realmente sabía lo que ella quería más que nada. Hermione siempre supo que ellos eran más que besuqueo, y esto lo demostraba: en un sueño, cuando los deseos secretos de su subconsciente eran traídos a la superficie para su análisis, en lugar de sólo andarse besuqueando y rodando por una playa desierta, ella y Ron habían hablado de Lavender. Era lo que realmente necesitaba, estar segura de que no importara lo que sucediera, si lo quería, era suyo. Simplemente que eso no podía suceder todavía; tenía que esperar un poco más.

Y por primera vez desde el terrible incidente, Hermione decidió que estaba bien con ella.

Abrió los ojos para perderse en la luz de sus ojos, para decirle que le dejaba hacer esta estúpida cosa si era tan importante para él, pero solamente estaba el blanco techo de su habitación para contemplar. "¡_Maldita sea_!" Hermione dejó escapar la expresión antes de poner una mano sobre su boca por la extrema vergüenza. Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo con los Weasley.

Se incorporó rápidamente para asegurarse de que sus padres no la habían escuchado – ellos no toleraban las malas palabras - pero sólo escuchó el tic-tac de su reloj de pared. Con una mirada, Hermione vio que era casi la medianoche, sus padres ya debían haberse ido a dormir. Haciendo hacia atrás, otra vez, su increíblemente encrespado cabello, Hermione se deslizó hacia el borde de la cama para recuperar la caja que se le había caído cuando cayó sobre el colchón para soñar despierta. Fred y George eran realmente muy talentosos, iban a hacer una fortuna si todos sus productos eran tan maravillosos como éste.

Sin duda, le había puesto algunas cosas en perspectiva. Sintiéndose más alerta de lo que se había sentido en siglos, Hermione se levantó para colocar la caja sobre su escritorio en un lugar privilegiado, - por alguna razón, no quería tirarla a la basura aunque ya era inútil-. No jugaría más con Ron, no más citas con McLaggen, no más risas crueles cuando fallara en clase, no haría algo que abiertamente pudiera dañarle; no trataría de alejarlo de Lavender, eso le correspondería a él. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar y tener un poco de fe.

Agachándose al lado de su cubo de basura, Hermione sacó el paquete que le había llegado esta mañana; ni siquiera lo había abierto cuando vio de quién era, pero ahora quería saber. Una rápida inspección le dijo que era del tamaño de un libro de texto, pero era casi tan pesado como el extenso libro que Harry le había enviado; con curiosidad, Hermione le arrancó el papel marrón y sonrió instantáneamente. Era una caja de plumas de azúcar de lujo, de Honeyduke, las que había mirado el día en que visitó Hogsmeade. Él lo había recordado.

_Volverá a ti_, Hermione se dijo con más confianza cuando puso la caja junto a la otra que acababa de colocar sobre su escritorio. Mientras tanto, había un montón de otras cosas que hacer; sus clases eran mucho más urgentes y necesitaba una gran cantidad de estudio; Harry necesitaba ayuda para juntar los fragmentos de los recuerdos de Voldemort y discernir una posible debilidad; Tal vez ahora, incluso podría encontrar tiempo para reanudar las reuniones del PEDDO. Había un montón de otras cosas que hacer, aparte de sentarse a lloriquear por Ron. Ella sólo se daría la vuelta y le permitiría ser, mientras ella continuaba con su vida, era tan simple como eso.

Hermione tomó el libro de Hechizos y Maldiciones Defensivas que Harry le había conseguido; él había recibido una copia como regalo la Navidad anterior, y ella le hizo notar hace unos meses, cuánta utilidad se podía obtener de él; así que se acurrucó de nuevo bajo las sábanas, hacía mucho que no se había sentido como ella misma, Hermione se acomodó, comenzó a leer, y para los últimos catorce minutos de ese festivo día, tuvo una muy feliz Navidad.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas de Autor: ¡**Gracias por leer! Todo esto fue material original - ¡yupi!

_**A continuación: ¿Podrá soportar la nueva filosofía de Hermione todas las dificultades? Regresan de las vacaciones... **_

_**Y PORQUE ANN Y YO NOS LO MERECEMOS: DEJEN SU REVIEW**_

_**GRACIAS, ¡LOS AMO!**_

_**El próximo capítulo estará emocionante, no se lo vayan a perder ;D**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Les saludo a todos desde mi humilde casita ¡Ya tengo internet!**_

_**Tengo un millón de cosas que decirles.**_

_**Primeramente: Gracias a todos aquellos que preguntaron y se preocuparon por mi niño, ya está mejor gracias a Dios, aunque creo que esto de las enfermedades se repetirá a partir de ahora con eso de los fríos y demás.**_

_**Bueno, también muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios a pesar de yo no haber podido contestarlos, pero prometo que a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a hacerlo; ya me será IMPOSIBLE ponerme al corriente con los anteriores – de los cuales algunos me enseñaron detalles de los que no me había percatado, y otros me hicieron reír bastante XD- **_

_**Espero no volver a quedarme sin internet, pero ya saben, hay prioridades y en este caso el internet no era una de ellas :P**_

_**Por ahí alguien me preguntó cómo podía soportar estar sin internet; dejen que contesto a la pregunta: Tengo esposo e Hijo – jajaja-, hay suficiente con qué entretenerse (Y esto de la traducción se ha convertido como en una obsesión para mí); pero no mentiré, extrañé des-estresarme.**_

_**Por último, a quienes se preguntan a qué nivel vamos de ésta serie: 12/21**_

_**Bueno, ya le dejo hasta aquí, nos vemos en los comentarios. ¡QUE DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA!**_

**0O0O0O0**

**Resumen: **Hermione regresa a Hogwarts, ¿puede mantener su decisión de dejar que Ron haga lo que quiera?

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor. 

**0O0O0O0**

_Trataste tan duro ser alguien, _

_Que te olvidaste quién eres, _

_Trataste de llenar algún vacío _

_Hasta que tu sombrero se derramó, _

_Ahora todo está tan lejos _

_Que no sabes dónde está. _

_Tú eres_

_Todo lo que quieres, _

_Y todo lo que tienes, _

_No parece ser mucho_

_Para que lo puedas retener, _

_Para que lo puedas retener _

_Para que le puedas pertenecer... _

_"Hold On" Jet _

**0o0o0**

"- y Ron me envió un _perfume _para Navidad!"

"¡¿_Un perfume_? ¿En serio?"

"¡Lo sé! Eso significa que vamos en serio. "

"Definitivamente, el perfume es un regalo muy íntimo."

"Lástima que huele a hipogrifo húmedo..."

Hermione Granger mantuvo la mano congelada en el pomo de la puerta, pero soltó el baúl que había estado arrastrando por las escaleras. De repente, no tuvo absolutamente ningún deseo de entrar en el dormitorio.

Con sumo cuidado hizo su baúl a un lado para que nadie se tropezara con él, y comprobando que estaba cerrado con llave, se retiró por las escaleras. Aún estaba vestida con su ropa de invierno, así que se colocó la bufanda sobre su hombro y salió de la sala común; se dirigió a las puertas principales y no fue hasta que salió al fresco viento de enero, que dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo.

Así que Ron le había comprado un perfume a Lavender. Después de que él le había comprado _su_ perfume la Navidad pasada. Ron había reciclado ideas; debió habérselo imaginado antes: es el tipo de cosa que un imbécil insensible haría. Otro suspiro forzado sofocó cualquier lágrima que pudiera querer surgir. _No más_. No iba a llorar por él por más tiempo, había aceptado que tenía que hacer _esto_ por alguna razón. Tal vez esa razón era que, él era un completo imbécil que no merecía a alguien como ella, pero aún así debía respetarlo, si él quería actuar como si tuviera doce años, estaba bien por ella; ya lo superaría… con el tiempo.

Era bueno que sus guantes fuesen tan gruesos; los puños los apretó con tanta fuerza que, normalmente, sus uñas hubieran dejado algunas marcas en forma de media luna sobre su piel. Hermione dejó que el fuerte viento invernal despejara sus pulmones y sus pensamientos por otro momento, antes de salir caminando rápida y furiosamente. Era difícil caminar por la profunda nieve, pero Hermione se las arregló para llegar hasta la cabaña de Hagrid en un tiempo récord. De pronto sintió la desesperada necesidad de una amigable compañía.

"¡Hermione!" Hagrid sonrió cuando abrió ligeramente la puerta para ver quién era. Tiró de la puerta dándole el ancho suficiente como para permitirle pasar. "¡vamos, entra!" Hermione obedeció y se dio cuenta que él miró a su alrededor en la nieve para ver si alguien más se les uniría. Tal vez tenía la esperanza de que Harry y Ron la acompañaran, aunque ella lo visitaba de vez en cuando por su cuenta. Hagrid cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Después de darle una cariñosa palmadita en la espalda que casi envió a Hermione contra la pared, Hagrid se dirigió a la mesa para recuperar la tetera de agua. "¿Te gustaría algo de té?"

"Por favor" respondió Hermione mientras desenroscaba la bufanda de alrededor de su cuello y se quitaba los guantes; se encogió de hombros y se quitó su capa colocándola cuidadosamente junto a todas sus pertenencias en una superficie cerca del fuego para que estuvieran bien calientitas cuando volviera al castillo.

Mientras tanto, Hagrid se ocupó de la elaboración del té y no dijo una palabra más hasta que colocó una humeante taza de té en las manos de Hermione. "Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu Navidad?"

"Muy bien" dijo Hermione con desdén. "¿Y la tuya?"

"Bien, bien" respondió Hagrid con la misma voz, por lo que Hermione se preguntó si sus vacaciones tampoco habían sido tan agradables."Así que fuiste a casa, ¿verdad?"

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, y observó sospechosamente a Hagrid cuando éste se levantó y deambuló por el pequeño armario donde almacenaba sus alimentos. "Por supuesto que - fui a casa, ¿A dónde más podría haber ido?"

"Pensé que podrías haber ido con los Weasley y Harry", comentó Hagrid y le dirigió una mirada furtiva antes de acercarle una bandeja de pasteles rocosos para que tomase uno.

Después de un rápido "no gracias", Hermione le lanzó a Hagrid una mirada de complicidad. La sutileza nunca fue el fuerte de Hagrid. "Sabes que Ron y yo no nos hablamos."

"Pensé que arreglarían eso en las vacaciones", dijo Hagrid sin pedir disculpas. No parecía importarle que lo hubiera atrapado. Cayendo en su silla de manera tan abrupta que la silla se astilló y se acercaba peligrosamente a la rotura, Hagrid observó a Hermione con una mirada suplicante, odiaba verla a ella, a Harry y a Ron pelear tanto como lo hacían. "¿Lo que hizo es realmente tan malo?"

"Está saliendo con alguien más," dijo Hermione, con la amargura más fresca que nunca después de escuchar los chillidos de Lavender en el dormitorio. La bilis brotó a través de su sangre, pero Hermione se la tragó. No quiso caer en su propio sentimiento; cuando abrió la boca para hablar, su voz era milagrosamente tranquila y desapasionada."Después de que le pedí que fuera a la fiesta de Navidad conmigo, él va y se besuquea con otra persona".

Los ojos de Hagrid se abrieron a todo lo que daban "¡¿Tú le pediste que fuera contigo?"

"Lo hice", confirmó Hermione. "Y él dijo que sí; pero, obviamente, cambió de idea después de haberse besuqueado con Lavender Brown en el centro de la sala común."

_"¿Justo frente a ti?" _

"Justo en frente de mí" repitió Hermione con gravedad. La bilis se estaba volviendo más difícil de ignorar por lo que se tragó el resto de su té en un sorbo para poder alejarla. _Odiaba_ obsesionarse con esto todo el tiempo.

Hagrid sólo abrió la boca cual pez unos segundos. "Bueno" dijo finalmente con voz de incredulidad y horror. "Siempre supe que Ron era un poco tonto."

Hermione no pudo contener la risa a pesar de que una vocecita le instaba que defendiera a ese patán que la había dejado así. Hagrid deslizó su silla hacia adelante para poder mirar a Hermione con atención. Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante para escuchar. Hagrid siempre le dio muy buenos consejos. Le hubiera sido imposible sobrevivir en su tercer año de no haber sido por su querido amigo.

"Bueno, si Ron va a ser un idiota, tienes que dejarlo ser un idiota." Hermione asintió con un suspiro; ya había llegado a la misma conclusión durante las vacaciones, pero eso no significaba que sería fácil de hacer, cada vez que veía a Ron quería estrujarlo o besarlo para volverle un poco el sentido. "Así que no estés pensando en él", le aconsejó Hagrid. "Céntrate en ti, si él no quiere estar contigo, él se la pierde. Tú sigue viviendo tu vida y te garantizo que él se dará cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo".

"¿Tú crees?" Hermione le preguntó con ironía mientras arremolinaba su taza para mirar los asientos del su té.

"Funcionó con Olympe, ¿No es así?" Hagrid le recordó con una sonrisa tan amplia que ni siquiera su espesa barba la podía ocultar. "Cuando discutimos, solamente seguí mi camino y ella volvió al poco tiempo. "

Hermione pensó en el cuarto año y frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Pero fuiste insolente con ella en ocasiones, ¿cierto?, no hablabas con ella si podías evitarlo."

Prefiriendo ofrecerle silenciosamente de nuevo uno de sus pasteles, Hagrid sólo contestó después de que Hermione se negó, y sin pestañear, Hermione le devolvió la mirada esperando una respuesta. "Sí", confirmó a regañadientes. Él le dio un salvaje mordisco a uno de sus rocosos pasteles. "Porque me hirió demasiado, la echaba de menos, pero no pude pasar por alto lo que hizo."

"¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo?"Preguntó Hermione.

Hagrid frunció las cejas y se rió. "Ya sabes, ya no me acuerdo de nada más -realmente ya no importa ahora, ¿no es así?"

"Supongo que no" dijo Hermione con desdén, con la esperanza de que Hagrid le diera detalles adicionales.

No la defraudó. "Bueno, cada vez que la veía quería hacer o decir algo para que volviera pero no pude hacerlo porque nunca se disculpó, era más fácil mantenerse alejado y no hablarle en absoluto. Era terrible, pero era mejor que tratar de provocarle celos o gritarle todo el tiempo." Hagrid le dirigió una mirada suspicaz. Al parecer, también de alguna manera había oído hablar sobre Cormac McLaggen.

Hermione lo ignoró. "¿Así que realmente crees que podría ayudar?, ¿sólo ignorarlo y actuar como si yo estuviera bien?"

"No puedes ser infeliz para siempre, Hermione," Hagrid le dijo sabiamente. "Tienes que seguir adelante, si puedes volver a ser su amiga sería mejor, pero no me parece que puedas hacer eso, ¿eh?" Hermione negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. A pesar de que había aceptado que Ron seguiría sin ella, eso no significaba que tenía que perdonarle. "Bueno, sólo mantente alejada de él para que sepa lo mucho que te extraña; quiero decir, piensa en esto, Hermione: nadie quiere estar con una amargada ¿Cierto?" Hagrid señaló astutamente. "Si tú andas alrededor burlándote y atacándolo con aves, él simplemente se mantendrá alejado, pero si te ve feliz y todo eso-" Hizo un gesto hacia Hermione. "-Con esa sonrisa tuya, no será capaz de mantenerse lejos".

Los labios de Hermione se transformaron en una sonrisa cuando volteó a ver a Hagrid. "¿Ves? Eso es de lo que te estoy hablando. Supongo podrías detener el tráfico con esa sonrisa."

"No sé si puedo ignorarlo y no decir nada", confesó Hermione. En los seis años que había pasado en Hogwarts, había crecido más y era más independiente, y estaba acostumbrada a decir lo que pensaba cada vez que le daba la gana.

"Tampoco espero que lo hagas," acordó Hagrid. "Es muy difícil no decir nada. Supongo que discutirán de vez en cuando, especialmente de la forma en pelean tú y él todo el tiempo. Pero en su mayor parte, apuesto a que si te distraes con otras cosas, será mucho más fácil ignorarlo".

"Eso espero" dijo Hermione en voz baja. Se tragó los últimos restos de su té e hizo una mueca, ya se le había enfriado mucho.

Hagrid vertió en la taza de Hermione otra porción de té mientras le daba una mirada larga y simpática. Cuando dejó la tetera, con su mano gigante, golpeó de nuevo muy tranquilizadoramente a Hermione. "Él volverá, ya lo verás", dijo con la mayor sinceridad, sus ojos negros se abrían y cerraban amablemente al mirarla.

Era difícil no tener un nuevo estallido de esperanza al escuchar las serias palabras de Hagrid. Sonrió otra vez y finalmente tomó el duro pastel que le había sido ofrecido durante la última media hora.

**0o0o0 **

Hermione se las arregló para pasar el resto del día sin ningún tipo de mayor complicación en el asunto de Ron. Tuvo un tiempo muy agradable con Hagrid tomando té, seguido de un entretenido paseo al aire libre para visitar y ver a Buckbeak retozando en la nieve. Dumbledore también se había animado a salir, alegando que había estado observando las payasadas de la alegre bestia desde su oficina y deseaba echarle una mirada desde más cerca. Sin embargo, cuando Hagrid estuvo distraído, Dumbledore deslizó a Hermione uno de los rollos que Harry recibía cada vez que su siguiente lección era programada. Hermione accedió a llevar el mensaje a Harry; luego Dumbledore le había dado una larga y persistente mirada, igual a aquella que le dio cuando le había visto inmediatamente después de su accidente en el Ministerio. Ella esperaba que le preguntara si estaba bien, pero Dumbledore se limitó a sonreírle amablemente y después se despidió con un adiós. Un poco más tarde, se topó con Ron fuera del agujero del retrato. Se rascaba la cabeza tratando de recodar la contraseña. Por supuesto, Hermione tuvo que reprimir el impulso de golpearlo en la cabeza, era típico de él olvidar que en la última reunión de prefectos, antes de las vacaciones, Kira les había mencionado específicamente que debían consultar con su jefe de casa la nueva contraseña después de su regreso a la escuela; por procedimientos estándar de seguridad, era necesario que la contraseña cambiase cada quince días. Había querido recordárselo, pero en lugar de ello, Hermione ignoró completamente a Ron, quien intentó ansiosamente hablar con ella cuando se les acercó. Se había sentido maravillosamente, hasta que Lavender abordó a Ron, gritado tan pronto como entraron en la sala común. Gracias a Dios que Harry estaba allí para distraerla, y la oleada de amargura que amenazaba con ahogarla se disipó un poco cuando le preguntó sarcásticamente a Harry cómo estaba 'Won-Won'. Tenía la sensación de que no importara lo mucho que ignorara a Ron, aún se burlaría de ese ridículo apodo.

Pero en general, Hermione pensó que lo había hecho bastante bien. Podría haber reaccionado mucho más vehementemente a los esfuerzos de Ron por entablar una conversación, o bien podía haberle dado una bofetada, pero no lo hizo. Calmada y fríamente lo ignoró; incluso quiso reírse cuando vio a Lavender arrojándose a Ron. La idea de que alguien se _lanzara_ a _Ron_ era ridícula. Este plan iba a funcionar mejor de lo esperado. Harry le contó de lo que había sucedido en vacaciones y eso le dio montón en qué pensar; sería realmente fácil mantenerse distraída.

Bueno, sí, _tal vez_ había inhalado inconscientemente el aroma de Ron cuando al día siguiente entró detrás de ella para tomar su pluma para inscribirse a las lecciones de Aparición, y tal vez, casi le sonrió, pero por suerte Lavender gritó 'Adivina quién, Won-Won,' trayendo a Hermione de vuelta a sus sentidos, alejándose así del lugar; y para cuando Ron, sorprendentemente los había alcanzado a ella y Harry, Hermione se había adelantado con Neville. Neville se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que estaba pasando y con mucho tacto, decidió no decir nada al respecto y en lugar de ello la hizo sentir infinitamente mejor contándole historias acerca de su tío Algie; una de sus aventuras en Navidad con una botella muy llena de hidromiel y el sapo Trevor. Luego, discutieron las dificultades de Aparecerse - Neville estaba muy preocupado acerca de lo que podría sucederle al intentar aparecerse, y Hermione hizo lo que pudo para enseñarle sobre la literatura que había leído sobre el asunto - y para ese momento, el desayuno, el aroma de Ron, estaban ya muy lejos de su mente.

Aparición le ofreció a Hermione otra diversión, así que cuando Harry se fue a su clase con Dumbledore, Hermione se apresuró para ir a la biblioteca a recoger varios libros sobre el tema. De lo que había leído, aparición podría ser extremadamente difícil y a Hermione realmente no le apetecía escindirse a sí misma. Esperaba que, si leía lo suficiente sobre el tema, nunca tendría que saber lo doloroso que realmente era escindirse. La velada transcurrió desinteresadamente con su abundante lectura sobre el tema, pero al salir de la biblioteca, Hermione recordó bruscamente que era jueves - por extraño que pareciera, tenía previsto regresar a la escuela en un miércoles - por lo que necesitaba ir a patrullar. Se detuvo junto a la torre para dejar sus decenas de libros y regresó a los pasillos para pasar una solitaria hora. Realmente extrañaba a Ron cada vez que tenía que patrullar solita.

Esa terriblemente larga y solitaria hora, casi había terminado cuando una puerta curiosamente cerrada le llamó la atención. Ella dudó, ese era el infame tramo de aulas vacías que las parejas utilizaban para besuquearse. Hace algún tiempo, ella y Ron habían interrumpido a Fred y Angelina por ahí. Hermione no apetecía ver a cualquier otra pareja después de lo mucho que veía las sesiones de manoseo entre Ron y Lavender. Arrugó la nariz. ¿Y si eran _Ron y Lavender_ los que se encontraban ahí dentro?

Pero era su obligación checar las aulas. No iba a dejar que el temor a interrumpir a Lavender y Ron le impidieran llevar a cabo sus obligaciones de prefecta. Conteniendo el aliento, Hermione con valentía giró el pomo de la puerta. La encontró cerrada, pero rápidamente realizó un _Alohomora_, y la empujó, abriéndose ésta ruidosamente.

"¡Granger, _fuera_!"

Hermione obediente cerró la puerta, pero reconsiderado, la volvió a abrir para poder echar un segundo vistazo a la escena. Ya no se besaban, pero aún así se mantenían en la misma posición, listos para continuar donde se habían quedado en el momento en que la indeseada compañía se fuera. Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor - misteriosamente de la misma manera en la que ella estaba cuando huyó aquella infame noche de Ron y Lavender - con las manos curvadas alrededor de la cintura de Pansy. Pansy estaba delante de él, con una mano en el hombro y con la otra acariciaba dulcemente la plateada cabellera. Hermione no hubiera dudado de lo que hacían en esa posición, a no ser por una larga y brillante marca que dejó una lágrima desde la esquina de los ojos de Malfoy hasta la punta de su puntiaguda barbilla. Estos no eran unos típicos adolecentes besuqueándose: Hermione verdaderamente había interrumpido un momento muy tierno y real entre dos estudiantes que realmente se preocupaban mucho el uno por el otro.

Pero ese momento había terminado. Hermione se agachó apresuradamente hacia el suelo cuando una silla salió disparada y se precipitó directamente hacia ella. Una de las patas se estrelló contra el mellado marco de la puerta, mientras que el resto de la silla pasó zumbando sobre su cabeza, cruzó el vestíbulo, y se estrelló con el muro de piedra, convirtiéndose así en un centenar de piezas. "_¡FUERA!"_ Malfoy repitió ferozmente mientras dirigía su varita a la silla más cercana, retando así a Hermione para que le diera una segunda oportunidad de decapitarla.

Era divertido, las palabras eran intimidantes, ella así lo supuso, pero no tenía miedo en lo más mínimo. La arrogancia, el aire de desprecio, el humillador acento, el frío odio que había definido a Malfoy durante tanto tiempo habían desaparecido por completo. Todo lo que quedaba era un niño un poco asustado que estaba terrible y profundamente petrificado de saber que alguien lo había descubierto llorando. Hermione tenía un millón de preguntas qué hacerle, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue inclinar ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado para ver mejor el rostro de Malfoy. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó con una voz suave y compasiva que nunca hubiera adivinado que usaría en frente de Draco Malfoy. Realmente se veía un poco mal. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y una coloración gris pálida en su rostro de la que no se había dado cuenta con anterioridad. Harry le había dicho que pensaba que Draco estaba enfermo, pero Hermione había pensado que Harry estaba imaginando cosas porque estaba muy desesperado por descubrir que Malfoy estaba en una misión secreta para los mortífagos. Pero ahora, ella comenzaba a darle crédito por la suposición.

Pansy saltó por Malfoy, sus pequeños y brillantes ojos lanzaban llamas de desprecio. "¡Él está _bien_!" dijo entre dientes. "Y si no lo estuviera, en realidad no es asunto tuyo, ¿verdad?"

Sonriendo con orgullo, Malfoy rodeó la cintura de Pansy con un brazo y tiró de ella incluso más cerca de él. Pansy envolvió ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco como si fueran la pareja de un anuncio de sangres-pura. "Ya la oíste, Granger" se burló Malfoy. "Estoy bien, o por lo menos hasta que tú llegaste."

Hermione ignoró las groseras palabras. Después de lo que Harry había oído antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, estaba claro que Malfoy estaba tramando algo, fuera o no para los Mortífagos, eso estaba por verse; no supo que la poseyó para decirlo, pero Hermione se encontró dando un tentativo paso y dijo: "Malfoy, si estás en algún tipo de problema- -"

Malfoy empujó a Pansy lejos de él con tanta fuerza que la estrelló contra un escritorio y ella tuvo que balancearse para no caer al suelo. Él ni se dio cuenta. "Pansy, tengo que hablar con la sangre-sucia por un minuto."

"Pero, _Draco _-"

"Pansy, mi mascota, mi amor, mi vida, no quiero ofenderte, pero realmente eres la chica más estúpida que he conocido", espetó Malfoy con impaciencia. A Pansy se le cayó la mandíbula, lágrimas no deseadas brotaban de sus ojos. "Así que, _sal de aquí_. Te alcanzaré en un minuto."

Con una mirada de profundo odio, como si fuera la culpa de Hermione, Pansy salió como bólido, pasando a un lado de la prefecta de Gryffindor, y cerró de un golpe la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Malfoy y Hermione solos. Malfoy no perdió ni un momento y se fue directo al grano."No me mires como si fuera uno de tus estúpidos elfos domésticos, Granger", le advirtió mientras caminaba hacia ella. "No quiero tu compasión."

"¿Por qué te compadecería? ¿Hay algo de qué compadecerte?" Hermione le preguntó con perspicacia, preguntándose cuántas personas en esta escuela pensaban que se había convertido en el último caso de caridad de Hermione Granger.

Malfoy la ignoró. "Granger, voy a decirlo sólo esta vez, porque no me gusta estar tan cerca de ti." Hermione levantó la barbilla. _Eso hace que ya seamos dos_. "_Mantente alejada_, sé que me seguían, ¿ese día en el Callejón Diagon? Borgin me dijo que una melenuda sangre-sucia entró en la tienda justo después de mi partida, haciendo todo tipo de preguntas."

Hermione mantuvo su mirada fija y la barbilla alta. "¿Y qué?" preguntó de plano, haciendo una nota mental de que Malfoy debió haber hablado con Borgin en algún momento durante las vacaciones.

Una vez más, hizo caso omiso de su pregunta. Dio otro paso hacia ella y Hermione, una vez más, se alejó, quedando ahora de espaldas contra la pared. "Potter y tú nunca saben cuándo parar, ¿verdad?" Dijo en voz baja. "Vas a hacer que te maten uno de estos días ¿lo sabes?" Hermione ni siquiera parpadeó, era perfectamente consciente que la predicción de Malfoy podría algún día hacerse realidad. "Así que si quieres mantener tu sucio y pequeño ser por estos rumbos un poco más de tiempo, te sugiero que permanezcas fuera de mi camino antes de que yo te haga quedar fuera de él." De repente, Malfoy estrelló violentamente la palma de su mano en la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de Hermione. Una fuerte explosión resonó en toda la sala, causando que Hermione flaqueara por instinto y se preguntara cuánto daño le hubiera hecho si ese golpe lo hubiera dado en su cara. "Pásale el mensaje a Potter", añadió Malfoy amenazante, antes de dar grandes zancadas hacia el pasillo, pero no antes de que Hermione se percatara de que él estaba, obviamente… temblando.

Hermione se quedó atrás, respirando rápidamente. Esa era, sin duda, la más extraña conversación que había tenido con Draco Malfoy, y con ella confirmó las sospechas anteriores de Harry, las mismas que había sido tan rápida en hacer caso omiso la noche anterior. Enderezando su túnica, Hermione regresó al pasillo para terminar su ronda con un suspiro. _Bueno, Harry, está bien_, reconoció finalmente. _Malfoy está tramando algo._

**0o0o0**

Consideró platicarle el día siguiente a Harry sobre lo que había sucedido, pero después de escuchar su intrigante historia sobre Horrocruxes, Malfoy voló lejos, muy lejos de su mente. Esto era infinitamente más importante. Tenía la sensación de que esto podría tener todo lo que necesitaban para derrotar a Voldemort. Por supuesto, ella había discutido un poco con Harry cuando él había mencionado el estúpido consejo de Won-Won, pero eso era de esperarse; Lavender había mantenido despierta a Hermione hasta muy tarde por que se la pasó cuchicheando hasta las dos de la mañana sobre la habilidad que Ron tenía para besar. Hermione calculó que cada vez que tenía que soportar una particular y dolorosa vista o experiencia, se le permitía una amargada réplica por Won-Won; era infantil, pero debía admitirlo, le ayudaba a sentirse mejor y le hacía más fácil el ignorar a Ron. Los intentos de Ron para hablar con ella habían aumentado con cada período de clase, sobre todo si no entendía la lección. Al parecer, se olvidó de que Hermione ya no le ayudaba con las tareas. Era el _Patán_ más grande que Hermione había conocido jamás.

Hermione aguantó sus intentos hasta que finalmente, el lunes siguiente, la presionó demasiado: a decir verdad, se dirigió directamente a ella. Ese día, después de Pociones, cuando Harry se había quedado para preguntarle a Slughorn sobre los Horcruxes –- Lo cual Hermione consideró como una terrible idea, pero nadie la escuchaba, ahora ¿alguna vez lo harían? - Ella y Ron salieron caminando hacia el pasillo, muy cerca el uno del otro, pero también demasiado enfurecidos con el éxito de Harry en la clase como para estar enojados el uno con el otro. No habían hablado entre sí, pero Ron debió haberse sentido animados por ese incidente, porque en la siguiente clase de pociones, Ron apretó el ritmo para caminar al lado de ella. Harry estaba delante de ellos, preocupado por sus reflexiones acerca de cómo engañar a Slughorn para que le diera el recuerdo. No había nadie más alrededor de Hermione con quien ella pudiese hablar, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para alcanzar a Harry, pero, demonios, las piernas de Ron eran demasiado largas.

"Él está realmente fuera de quicio al respecto", comentó Ron. Hermione le dio una mirada de reojo. "¿Qué crees que debemos hacer para obtener ese recuerdo?"

Hermione se detuvo bruscamente, apretando sus labios para mantener su boca cerrada y fijando sus ojos en Harry. Ron estaba tratando de atraerla a una conversación, hablando de un tema muy seguro de discusión: Harry. Él sabía que ella se enfrentaría a treinta Colacuerno Húngaros por Harry, y si le hacía creer que Harry necesitaba ayuda de alguna manera, tendría que hablar con Ron para encontrar la mejor forma de ayudarlo. Era una de las viejas trampas de Ron y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a caer en ella. Pacientemente esperó a que Harry diera vuelta en la esquina, no quería que escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir. Ron también se detuvo, con los ojos brillantes de rejuvenecida esperanza, algo que hizo que Hermione casi se sintiera culpable por decir lo que iba a decir.

Aunque por supuesto, eso no la detendría. En el momento en que Harry desapareció, levantó la mirada hacia Ron y lo miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez en semanas. "Ron, ¿cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que no somos amigos?" Preguntó sin rodeos.

Él se estremeció como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cara con un bate. "Yo – yo- pensé que- después de Navidad -"

Ella negó con la cabeza para no dejarlo siquiera terminar la frase. Harry le había expresado la misma esperanza. "_No_"

"¿Por qué _no_?" Ron le demandó. "Me extrañas. Tu corta cita con McLaggen no funcionó. Yo y Laven - "

Hermione lo interrumpió una vez más, sin pensar o darse cuenta de lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que Ron terminara su declaración. "_No_" Algo se estremeció en su caja torácica, pero solamente miró con frialdad a los ojos de Ron. Sostuvo su mirada desdeñosa sobre él durante un muy largo minuto, porque sería la última vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, que lo vería así. Algo de miedo real pereció verse en el fondo de los ojos de Ron. Afortunadamente, ella no tuvo que decir nada, él sabía a lo que ella se refería. Sin más preámbulos, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, rogando mentalmente para que Ron por una vez en su vida, prestara real atención a sus silenciosas órdenes y la dejara en su infernal soledad.

**0o0o0**

Y lo hizo.

A partir de ese momento, todos los intentos de reanudar su amistad cesaron por completo. Comenzó a besuquearse con Lavender en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, principalmente cuando sabía que Hermione podía pasar. Una vez más, Hermione comenzó a evitar la sala común en todo momento y pasaba más tiempo de lo habitual en la biblioteca. Afortunadamente, la búsqueda para descubrir lo que era un Horrocrux, le tomó una gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo. Se lanzó con entusiasmo a esa tarea, gastando cada pequeño momento en las esquinas polvorientas de la Sección Prohibida - como prefecto, tenía permiso para acceder a los volúmenes sin la nota de un profesor - sacando tantos volúmenes como podía. Leyó tantos libros que estuvo segura que le garantizaban el uso de anteojos dentro de no muchos años, tendría que empezar a usar anteojos debido a la severa fatiga visual, y no le habría importado si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba. Pero no había nada: ninguna mención acerca de lo que era un Horrocrux, en _ninguno_ de los libros halló mención, a excepción de uno que despectivamente decía que estaban tan mal que ni siquiera iba a escribir la definición del término. Desde que había aprendido el valor de la palabra impresa, Hermione Granger se había basado siempre en los libros para encontrar la verdad. Si tenía una pregunta, siempre podía ir corriendo a una biblioteca y buscar a través de las páginas polvorientas de los libros una respuesta. A veces se tardaba más en encontrar el libro perfecto que le daría la información que estaba buscando, pero Hermione siempre lo encontraría. Los libros nunca le habían fallado. Era una de las cosas de las que estaba segura; sin embargo, parecía más apropiado que ahora, en este momento de su vida, los libros finalmente le fallaran.

Pero eso no le impediría seguir intentándolo. Hermione continuaba leyendo y buscando respuesta, no importaba cuán frustrada y desconcertada se volviera. Ya era bastante difícil hacerle frente a todo ese dilema de Ron, así que otra situación infinitamente enloquecedora estaba muy rápidamente volviendo su tiempo en Hogwarts casi insoportable. Pero no importaba lo insoportable que se volviera la situación, Hermione no se permitiría llorar. Había llorado demasiado por Ron. Él no se merecía sus lágrimas. No se merecía que pensara cada minuto del día en él. Merecía ser ignorado y privado del placer de su compañía, y eso era exactamente lo que Hermione iba a hacer. La vida tenía que continuar.

Así que eso fue lo que hizo las siguientes semanas. La decisión que tomó durante la Navidad parecía estar debilitándose cada segundo que miraba a Ron, hasta que llegó el punto en que casi no recordaba por qué había decidido no participar en una guerra abierta contra él. Él no era tan feliz como antes de las vacaciones, pero todavía era feliz - ¿cómo podía ser feliz cuando a ella le dolía tanto?- Aunque, Hermione admitía en el fondo de su corazón, que en secreto le complacía ver que le iba bien: sus calificaciones estaban mejorando de manera constante y su confianza aumentaba con cada día que pasaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, tan egoísta como era, deseaba poder ser parte de eso. Finalmente Ron, estaba mostrándole a todo el mundo el potencial que ella siempre había visto dentro de él, pero ahora, era ella la que se quedaba fuera de todo. Ahora que todo el mundo lo podía verlo por quién era en realidad, nada de él le pertenecía. Le dolía mucho el pensar en la ardua tarea de crecer, Ron había elegido madurar sin ella. Su vida se había vuelto tan definida por él, que Hermione tenía problemas para concebir que Ron pudiera desear una vida sin ella. Él era todo para ella, ¿por qué ella no era lo mismo para él?

Se sentía enferma por dentro. De hecho, Hermione se sintió físicamente mal la mayor parte de enero y la primera semana de febrero, pero se negó a permitir que nadie viera su enfermedad; se embotelló, se selló con llave y la tiró en la bóveda más fuertemente custodiada de Gringotts. Nadie sabría jamás lo vacía que todavía se sentía. Había otras cosas para distraerse, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que a altas horas de la noche, cuando iba a la cama, sus pensamientos siempre, siempre iban hacia él. Y ya nada iba a cambiar eso.

Así que tenía que poner sus energías en otras cosas. Había demasiada emoción suprimida y embotellada en su interior que tenía que liberar de alguna manera. Por eso, a las tres de la mañana, en un frío día de febrero, Hermione Granger no estaba acurrucada cómodamente en su cama, soñando con las cosas gloriosas que estaban destinadas a sucederle; estaba en el asiento de la ventana, con un pergamino y una pluma, escribiendo sin descanso. Con un suspiro, Hermione hizo una pausa para analizar más lo que acababa de escribir.

_Los objetivos a largo plazo de la P.E.D.D.O _

Ella, por supuesto, había hecho esta lista desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero Hermione consideraba que eran necesarias algunas modificaciones. Ya era hora de que le diera un poco de tiempo a la P.E.D.D.O.; Harry, como secretario, se suponía que era el que registraría toda la información, pero obviamente no le importaba mucho. Además, Harry tenía suficiente en su mente en estos días. Tenía que centrarse en conseguir el recuerdo de Slughorn y salvar al mundo. Ella podía manejar esto por sí sola. Sosteniendo su barbilla con la mano, Hermione bostezó y continuó leyendo. No podía dejar de pensar que los elfos domésticos necesitaban ser liberados y liberados muy pronto, no sólo porque era inmoral, indecente y completamente malo el esclavizar a cualquier ser mágico. Algo le decía a Hermione que tal vez si liberaba a los elfos domésticos, las criaturas se les unirían en la guerra. Voldemort ya tenía a los dementores y los gigantes, si la Orden tenía a los elfos domésticos de su lado, podrían incluso ampliar el campo de juego un poco más. Nadie podría decir que los elfos domésticos no poseían poderosas habilidades mágicas, el hecho de que pudieran aparecerse en terrenos de Hogwarts hablaba bastante de ello. ¿Quién lo sabía?: era posible que Dobby pudiera ser el que salvara al mundo. Cualquier cosa era posible.

El problema estaba en que Hermione era, probablemente, la única persona en el planeta que tenía esa opinión. Los otros únicos miembros de la P.E.D.D.O. - Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Colin Creevy - sólo se unieron, porque ella les agradaba y no querían defraudarla. Cuando Hermione trató de hacer campaña a otras casas en su cuarto año, se rieron justo en su cara. Tan pronto escuchaban las palabras "derechos de los elfos domésticos" simplemente dejaban de escucharla; incluso los elfos domésticos no la oían, a excepción de Dobby. Hermione se rió en voz baja, eran ella y Dobby contra el mundo. No importaba lo maravilloso que fuera Dobby, simplemente no era el tipo de socio que Hermione necesitaba para lograr su meta de la liberación total del elfo doméstico.

Tenía que haber una manera de llegar a la gente y hacer que la escuchan. Hermione dejó su pergamino y su pluma para poder sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y pensar un poco más acerca del asunto. En cuarto año, había intentado un acercamiento directo, iba directamente a la gente y defendía sus creencias, lo cual había sido un rotundo fracaso. El siguiente año, había tratado de seguir una ruta diferente: Los humanos no la escuchaban, así que se pasó a los elfos, liberándolos 'accidentalmente'. Ese plan había fracasado también: le había tomado varios meses averiguarlo, pero finalmente Hermione se dio cuenta de su fracaso después de ver a Dobby con todos los gorros y demás artículos que ella había tejido para que los elfos fueran liberados; desgraciadamente, los otros elfos domésticos no se acercaba a la torre de Gryffindor y Dobby era el único que recolectaba todos sus regalos de liberación. Eran tan ignorantes que no querían la libertad, simplemente porque no sabían lo que era. Dobby el único elfo-doméstico que se deleitaba en su libertad, porque él era el único que la experimentaba. Hermione estaba segura que, una vez que los elfos dieran una probadita de la dulce libertad, todos entrarían en razón, desearían la libertad, Pero, _¿cómo? _

Tendría que continuar su trabajo pero ahora con los elfos-domésticos y los magos. Hermione había tratado de acercarse a los dos grupos por separado y ese había sido su fatal error. Si se abordaba a ambos grupos, estaba segura que iba a tener mejores resultados. Hermione había llegado a esta conclusión hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero esto era lo más lejos que había llegado. No importaba la cantidad de noches que pasara en este asiento de la ventana, la respuesta no iba a venir a ella así como así, y menos cuando estaba tan distraída.

Hermione miró por la ventana y levanto la mirada hasta la espesa oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Era una noche nublada, así que no brillaba una sola estrella en el cielo. Sólo había un vacío profundo y oscuro. De alguna manera parecía más apropiado y, una vez más, Hermione tuvo el increíble impulso de hacer algo imprudente, algo rebelde. Realmente quería correr fuera, encontrar una escoba y _volar._ Quería sentir el látigo del viento a través de su pelo y sentir que golpeaba sus mejillas mientras se elevaba más y más lejos de la guerra, del mundo, y de todo lo que parecía decidido a derribarla. No era frecuente que Hermione anhelara escapar - prefería afrontar resueltamente los problemas - pero esta necesidad en particular era tan poderosa, que Hermione casi saltó del asiento de la ventana y siguió ese particular instinto. Por suerte, el buen sentido la detuvo: correr ciegamente hacia fuera, a las tres de la mañana no era seguro en tiempos de paz. En tiempos de guerra, sólo buscaría su muerte.

_Mañana_, se prometió. Mañana se las arreglaría para salir a volar, sentiría el viento soplando por su cabellera nuevamente. Tal vez le ayudaría a sentirse un poco más como ella. A pesar de que se sentía muchísimo mejor de lo que se había sentido en noviembre, Hermione todavía no se sentía completamente ella misma. Seguía con su vida lo suficientemente normal, pero había un agujero del tamaño de Ron en su vida, que ninguna cantidad de tareas, campañas de derechos de los elfos, e investigación sobre el Horrocrux podría llenar. Harry, Ginny, y sus otros amigos ayudaban bastante con sólo estar allí y hacerla sentirse normal, pero simplemente no era lo mismo. No debería molestarse en luchar tanto. Nada de lo que hiciera podría jamás arreglar el estado de las cosas.

Cerrando los ojos, Hermione negó con la cabeza. No podía seguir con estos pensamientos, tenía que solucionar este problema. Podía hacer cualquier cosa; bueno, no podía arreglar las cosas con Ron, obviamente, pero podría arreglar esta guerra. Si Harry tenía que salvar el mundo, ella lo haría también. Tenía que ayudarlo. Apoyada en el cristal, Hermione cambió su atención al complicado dilema de lo que Harry tenía que hacer para detener esta locura. Eso era bastante obvio. Todo giraba en torno a los Horrocruxes, tenía que averiguar acerca de los Horrocruxes. Tenía que tener prioridad sobre todas las demás cosas.

Sus ojos se dejaron caer al documento de la P.E.D.D.O. y con un suspiro, se bajó del asiento de la ventana para guardar cuidadosamente el manifiesto en un rincón seguro de su baúl. La P.E.D.D.O. no podía ser una prioridad, no hasta que descubriera lo que era un Horrocrux. Estaba infinitamente frustrada en el momento y había necesitado algo para liberar toda su ansiedad. Después del Baile de Navidad, había escrito esa editorial acerca de los elfos domésticos para _ElProfeta,_ por lo que era natural que fuese la primer cosa que viniera a su mente. Pero con toda honestidad, si iba a estar sentada hasta tan tarde, debía ser porque escudriñaba otro libro de Artes Oscuras. Los Horrocruxes eran la clave para la supervivencia, tenían que saber lo que significaban. Por mucho, ella era la mejor buscando e investigando, por eso le correspondía esa parte. Harry tenía que conseguir el recuerdo de Slughorn, Ron tenía que seguir siendo un imbécil y no hacer nada, así que tenía que encontrar un libro que contuviera las respuestas que estaban buscando.

La decisión estaba tomada, Hermione le dio al documento una última y amorosa mirada. Algún día volvería, ella estaba segura de eso, pero no sucedería al menos en unos meses más. Irracionalmente y en silenció, le envió al trozo de pergamino un nostálgico adiós en voz baja antes de cerrar la tapa del baúl. Una vez más, se sentía horriblemente, como si acabara de dejar atrás una parte muy querida de su vida para ir en su infinita búsqueda por la madurez, la salvación del mundo, y un vivieron felices para siempre, todo al mismo tiempo.

**0o0o0**

"Ahí estás," dijo Harry mientras miraba desde su ensayo de Encantamientos al oír la llegada de Hermione a su mesa en la sala común. "Me preguntaba a dónde te habías ido." Él frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de su cabello azotado por el viento y sus mejillas rosadas. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Sólo fui a visitar a Hagrid," mintió Hermione mientras caía en la silla frente a él. Sacó todos sus libros de su mochila y los puso sobre la mesa, apilados muy en orden para poder comenzar a utilizarlos. Por alguna razón, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien supiera de su afición secreta por volar en épocas de crisis. Además, si Harry se daba cuenta de que realmente sabía volar decentemente, se la pasaría insistiéndole que jugara al Quidditch con él y Ron - Hermione se cortó a sí misma y abrió su primer libro. Por otra parte, eso ya no sería un problema. No habría más veranos en la Madriguera para ella.

Si Harry sabía que estaba mintiendo, no la presionó. Y a partir de la expresión neutra en su rostro, Hermione estaba bastante segura de que no tenía idea de lo que había estado haciendo. "Bueno, de todos modos, quería darte esto antes de la práctica." Harry se inclinó hacia abajo para sacar un volumen de su mochila. "He terminado de buscar en éste."

"¿Encontraste algo?" Preguntó Hermione a pesar de estar segura de la respuesta. Si Harry hubiera encontrado algo acerca de un Horrocrux, habría corrido inmediatamente a buscarlos a ella y Ron con un brillo febril en los ojos. No hubiera sido capaz de sentarse tranquilamente aquí, en la sala común a hacer los deberes si sabía lo que era un Horrocrux. Estaría por ahí en alguna parte, sin duda, haciendo algo estúpidamente valiente que acabara por salvarlos a todos.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Nada." Se pasó la palma de la mano distraídamente por el pelo cuando asintió con la cabeza hacia el montón de libros. "¿Puedo tomar cualquiera de esos?"

"No, estos no son para _eso_", dijo Hermione de manera significativa, ya que se encontraban en una sala común llena de gente, donde alguien podría escuchar. Decepcionada, hojeó las finas páginas del libro que Harry le había devuelto. Este libro de Artes Oscuras en particular, le pareció el más probable, basado en el preocupante hecho de que, de todos los cientos de libros que estaban en la biblioteca, sólo éste tenía imágenes muy grotescas en la portada. Si los Horrocruxes eran tan horribles que nadie quería escribir sobre ellos, en realidad deberían haber escrito algo en ese libro. "Tenía la esperanza de que en éste pudiéramos encontrar algo", añadió ausente. Hermione se estremeció muy ligeramente mientras miraba la portada. De verdad no se había lamentado darle este libro en particular a Harry. Soportar una vez las atrocidades escritas en él era más que suficiente.

"Sí" asintió Harry cansinamente. Ambos deseaban que este asunto del Horrocrux pudiera ser resuelto para poder volver sus vidas a la normalidad. Harry se había ofrecido amablemente a tomar unos pocos libros de la masiva carga que Hermione ya había revisado, para comprobarlos por sí mismo. Siempre devolvía a Hermione un libro cada dos días, deseoso por más. Pero ya habían pasado por todos los libros de la colección general, así como la sección restringida. Hermione insistía en que la respuesta tenía que estar en alguna parte y que la habían pasado por alto, por lo que ahora debían releer los mismos libros de nuevo. Por una vez, Harry no se había quejado de su exagerada atención a los detalles. Él estaba más desesperado en esto que ella, así que ahora estaban tratando una vez más, pero con resultados tristes e inútiles.

Por un momento, los dos amigos se sentaron en silencio, muy decepcionados. Los dos deseaban tanto encontrar la respuesta que parecía imposible que la copiosa investigación hubiera llegado a absolutamente nada. Finalmente, Hermione abrió su libro de Encantamientos y sacó un largo rollo de pergamino con su ordenada escritura por todas partes para volver a revisar su ensayo, por supuesto, lo había terminado la noche anterior. "¿No tienes práctica de Quidditch?" Preguntó bruscamente a pesar de que era perfectamente consciente que esa noche tenía la práctica de Quidditch a las siete, por eso se había asegurado de terminar su vuelo de rebeldía a las seis y media.

Harry asintió y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Con ese movimiento, Ginny quien se encontraba en la zona, de inmediato se desprendió de Dean, mientras que Ron cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se inclinó para besar a Lavender a manera de adiós. Todo el mundo sabía que una vez que Harry se levantaba para ir a la cancha, todos ellos debían hacerlo también. Harry hizo una pausa para frotar los lados de la nariz, donde las gafas le pellizcaban. "¿Vas a conseguir más libros esta noche?"

"Si tengo el tiempo", respondió Hermione. "pero si no, definitivamente lo haré mañana."

"Bien" dijo Harry."¿Por qué no coges dos para mí esta vez?"

Su voz era aparentemente casual, pero Hermione sabía lo que estaba pasando realmente. Harry no estaba pidiendo dos libros para sí; le iba a dar uno a Ron para que lo revisara. Esto había estado sucediendo durante el último par de semanas: cada vez que Hermione iba a la biblioteca, Harry le pediría otro libro y se lo daba a Ron. Ron lo escudriñaría, daba el informe de sus conclusiones a Harry, y le devolvía el libro. Harry entonces, devolvía el libro a Hermione y nadie sabría lo sucedido, o al menos eso pensaban. Los dos debían saber que Hermione no era tan estúpida. Sabía que no importara cuánta acción Ron estuviera teniendo, todavía haría todo lo posible para ayudar a Harry; y como Ron no podía ir a Hermione para ofrecer su ayuda, se había visto obligado a hacerlo engañosamente. De no haber sido por Harry, Hermione, probablemente le habría dicho a Ron que se mantuviera alejado de ella, pero a medida que Harry necesitaba cada vez más ayuda, había dejado pasar su orgullo en este caso especial y fingía ignorancia.

"Bien" dijo con misma voz casual. "Que tengas una buena práctica."

"Gracias." Él se apresuró y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras pasaba a su lado, así le dejaba saber que no era sólo un agradecimiento por sus buenos deseos, sino que estaba infinitamente agradecido de que ella por estar allí para ayudarlo con esta inmensa tarea de encontrar lo que era un Horrocrux. Hermione le sonrió mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su ensayo. Harry realmente era un muy buen mejor amigo.

Sólo había leído la primera frase de su ensayo cuando dos manos cayeron sobre la mesa para que alguien pudiera inclinarse cerca de ella. Los nudillos hicieron un fuerte ruido en la madera, haciendo que Hermione saltara y se estremeciera. "¡Por Merlín, Harry!" protestó de forma automática, llevando la mano a su pecho mientras se suponía que Harry se apresuraba a recuperar algo que había olvidado.

Pero no era Harry, _maldita sea_, sólo estaban los iracundos ojos de Ron. Hermione se congeló, manteniendo la mano sobre su corazón que ahora golpeteaba frenéticamente. No había estado tan cerca de él desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Ron no desperdició el tiempo con formalidades. "¿Volaste?" Ron la acusó en corto, con la cara torcida en una mueca de desaprobación.

"¿Te importa?" Hermione le respondió en el mismo tono cuando sus sentidos regresaron, y bruscamente se puso de pie. Empezó a recoger sus libros para hacer una rápida salida, pero Ron dio un golpe con la palma de su mano en la parte superior de la pila de libros para impedirle su huída.

"No te molestes", murmuró antes de salir cual cohete hacia fuera del agujero del retrato. Hermione se mantuvo de pie, sintiendo quedarse sin aliento por alguna razón. Esas eran las primeras palabras que le había dicho en casi tres semanas. Era increíble lo potentes que podían ser. También era sorprendente la rapidez con que él supo lo que había estado haciendo. Cabello alborotado y mejillas encendidas eran señales de mil actividades, por lo que sabía, bien podría haber estado afuera besándose con Viktor Krum. Pero no. Él lo sabía. Él sabía a qué recurría para sentirse mejor en momentos como estos. Hermione suspiró mientras maldecía en voz baja. Él lo sabía. Y no solo sabía que había salido a volar; también sabía _por qué_ había volado: porque estaba molesta y herida, y necesitaba algo salvaje, rebelde y fuera de carácter para hacerse sentir mejor. Todavía la conocía mejor que nadie, él _sabía_.

_Él lo sabía_. Hermione lentamente volvió a sentarse en su mesa, mordiéndose el labio. La conocía de cabo a rabo a pesar de que en este momento, apenas y ella se reconocía. No importaba lo que había pasado, él siempre iba a ser la única persona que veía directamente en su alma. No importaba lo que ella hiciera, él siempre iba a ser el único.

Repentinamente, Hermione sintió la _verdadera_ necesidad de salir a volar nuevamente.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas de Autor**: Gracias por leer. Todo el capítulo fue material original - ¡Urras para mí! Y ¡Urras a ustedes por leer!

_**Siguiente capítulo: Hermione habla con Ron…y como siempre, las cosas no salen nada bien. **_

_**Ay que desesperación con esos dos! **_

_**Y no se diga en el siguiente capítulo, hasta siento que se me revuelve el estómago cuando lo leo, hasta me emociono cuando lo pienso, es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la serie, pero no me adelanto, simplemente esperen…**_

_**Que tengan un muy feliz fin de semana**_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN LOS COMENTARIOS**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Antes de que lo olvide: A los fans Mexicanos los invito a apoyar una campaña lanzada por mi amiguis Deuteros: **_

_**-**__** '¿Sabías que Tom Felton vendrá a México al estreno de las Reliquias para promociónes y eso?, Pues esta nueva campaña es para que Emma Watson venga a hacer promoción para la Segunda parte de las Reliquias; así que espero te unas, yo escribiré algo para publicarlo e iniciar la campaña. Al final de los mensajes de twitter se pone # h e r m i o n e a m e x i c o p a r a l a s r e l i q u i a s 2**_

_**Igual y no nos hacen caso, pero, que no se diga que no se hizo la lucha'-**_

_**Pues bueno, ya lo saben, así que no sean malillos y apoyen, quien quite y si hagan caso a la petición. Deuteros en Twitter es: MesiasOscuro**_

_**Ahora sí mis pechochos, que disfruten el capítulo, y como siempre, nos leemos en los comentarios ;D**_

_**Lili, Hilsu…I miss you ;'(**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor. 

**0o0o0o0**

_Te lo dije todo, me abrí y te dejé entrar,_

_Me hiciste sentir bien, por una vez en mi vida_

_Ahora todo lo que queda de mí es lo que pretendo ser:_

_Completa, pero tan rota por dentro._

_Porque no puedo respirar,_

_No, no puedo dormir,_

_Apenas puedo estar en pie._

_Aquí estoy, una vez más,_

_Estoy hecha pedazos, no puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir;_

_Pensé que eras el indicado._

_Destrozada por dentro,_

_Pero no llegarás a ver las lágrimas que derramo,_

_Detrás de estos ojos color avellana..._

_"Behind These Hazel Eyes" de Kelly Clarkson_

**0o0o0**

"¿Hermione?"

"¿Eh?" Hermione, aturdida, levantó la mirada de su libro de texto y parpadeó con fuerza para obligarse a volver en sí. Una vez más, se había perdido en reflexiones inducidas por Ron. Descubrió que había estado haciendo eso muy a menudo y muy a su disgusto. Desde que había decidido no mostrar su desprecio y dolor al exterior, había descubierto que estaba mucho más distraída. Se suponía que las palabras morían por salir de ella, pero como no permitía que eso sucediera, su mente procesaba las palabras una y otra vez, como una melodía incesantemente molesta que no se podía salir de su cabeza. Por lo general, Hermione podía mantener su concentración mientras se obsesionaba con Ron, pero hoy era diferente. Después del incidente de ayer, se quedó completamente perpleja, ¿por qué? Porque Ron se enojó con ella lo suficiente como para romper el tácito pacto de evitarse el uno al otro. Ella había salido a volar - ¿cuál era el problema? – Él volaba casi todos los días y ella no llegaba corriendo detrás de él para regañarlo y castigarlo por su comportamiento. Al menos podría mostrarle la misma cortesía.

Además, realmente no ayudaba que todo el día Ron la estuviera _observando_. La vio llegar al Gran Salón en el desayuno, la miró varias veces en la clase de Transfiguración, en Encantamientos, en el descanso, en el almuerzo... se la pasaba _observándola_. No era como si insistiera en mirarla fijamente, pero volteaba a verla de vez en vez rápidamente, siempre en su dirección, como asegurándose de que estaba bien, o tal vez para tranquilizarse al saber que ella estaba allí. Eso hacía que su piel se electrizara en una manera muy agradable, lo cual era una cosa muy mala porque arruinaba completamente su concentración e iba completamente en contra de su juramento a odiarlo.

Parpadeó con fuerza de nuevo. No pensaría más en esto. Suspiró. Era realmente muy divertido ¿cuántas veces se decía esto a diario y cuántas veces hacía por completo caso omiso de esa decisión cinco minutos después? Otro parpadeo rápido la empujó de nuevo a una forma correcta de pensar. Si no se controlaba a sí misma, iba a fallar en todas sus clases. Ese aterrador pensamiento la reprendió, así que Hermione se vio obligada a concentrarse en su compañero de estudio. "¿Sí?"

El entrecejo de Neville se arrugó de preocupación, pero se limitó a señalar el libro de Herbología junto a su codo. "¿Lo puedo tomar por un minuto?"

"Por supuesto." Hermione le pasó el grueso volumen. Estaba estudiando Herbología junto con Neville, y había tomado varios libros de texto para verificar referencias. A pesar de que Herbología era su mejor materia por el momento, Neville había pedido su ayuda, y en lugar de estarle ayudando, estaba allí sentada pensando en Ron y acaparando todos los libros que muy probablemente Neville necesitaba para terminar su ensayo. "Lo siento, no soy buena compañía", se disculpó tímidamente mientras que alisaba su cabello y lo retiraba de su rostro. Tenía que obtener control sobre sí misma.

"Siempre eres una buena compañía", respondió Neville diplomáticamente. Hermione sonrió, era una buena respuesta. Algo torpe y mirándose un poco nervioso, indicó los montículos de otros libros que estaban apilados a su alrededor. "¿Qué pasa con el resto de ellos?"

Hermione vaciló. Esos eran los libros de Artes Oscuras a los que les iba echar un vistazo al salir de la biblioteca, los llevaba para que ella y Harry pudieran leerlos - no había sido capaz de llegar a la biblioteca la noche anterior-. "Sólo un poco de lectura. Tú sabes, para Defensa", añadió rápidamente.

Neville hizo una mueca. Estaba luchando tanto como Harry para sobrellevar las tortuosas clases con Snape. "Desearía que Harry nos siguiera enseñando", comentó con nostalgia. "Aprendo muchísimo más de él."

"Yo también" coincidió Hermione con una sonrisa. Tenía que recordar el decirle más tarde a Harry acerca de las amables palabras de Neville.

"Este… ¿Me disculpa?" Una pequeña de segundo año con el pelo oscuro se acercó vacilante a su mesa. Hermione la reconoció como la niña nacida de Muggles a la que Malfoy había torturado después de salir del Expreso de Hogwarts el primer día del quinto año. La chica sonrió con timidez a Hermione. "La profesora McGonagall me preguntó por usted. Quiere verle en su oficina."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Te dijo qué pasa?" Preguntó mientras cerraba su libro y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

"Nop", dijo la muchacha con un movimiento de su cabeza. "Lo siento".

"Está bien, Marianne, gracias por decirme" respondió Hermione. Marianne se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que la chica más inteligente en la escuela sabía su nombre. Marianne corrió para alejarse, mientras que Hermione colocaba su mochila sobre su hombro. "Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda, Neville."

Neville asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su tarea. Mientras caminaba a la oficina de su profesora de Transfiguración, Hermione intentó con curiosidad discernir el por qué la profesora McGonagall tenía que hablar con ella. Suponía que tenía algo que ver con el asunto de prefectura. Tal vez quería que Hermione la ayudara a mantener el orden en las clases de Aparición que iniciaban en menos de dos semanas. Hermione no sabía qué esperar en una lección de Aparición, pero tenía la sensación de que escindirse estaría involucrado.

Sus golpes suaves en la puerta fueron seguidos por una rápido "entre", y Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa, abrió la puerta de la oficina de su maestra favorita. "¿Profesora?"

Minerva McGonagall levantó la vista de su escritorio. "señorita Granger, gracias por venir." Hizo un gesto a una de las sillas vacías en el otro lado de su escritorio. "Por favor, tome asiento." Hermione obedeció y puso su mochila a un lado en el suelo. La Profesora McGonagall sólo la observó por un momento mientras que Hermione reprimió el impulso natural de moverse incómodamente. ¿El día de hoy _todos_ estaban decididos a mirarla hasta que tuviera una crisis nerviosa? "¿Cómo se siente?" McGonagall finalmente preguntó.

"Muy bien" respondió Hermione con recelo. De repente tuvo una razón para ver que esta visita no tenía nada que ver con asuntos de prefectura. La cara de la maestra se había endurecido súbitamente con preocupación. Ahora que las formalidades eran puestas a un lado, su profesora podía ir directamente al grano.

"Señorita Granger, voy a ser franca," McGonagall respiró profundo y Hermione le dio una mirada de complicidad, "observando su comportamiento en mi clase en esta última semana, tengo que decir que estoy más que un poco preocupada por usted. "

De alguna manera, Hermione mantuvo su rostro impasible, aunque por dentro deseaba patear cosas y decir palabras que incluso harían sonrojar a Ron. No quería que nadie supiera lo mucho que sufría, sobre todo una prestigiosa profesora como Minerva McGonagall. Tentativamente, Hermione trató de negar la declaración. "Mis calificaciones están muy bien, profesora -"

"Están _muy _bien, señorita Granger. De hecho, sus calificaciones no habían sido mejores. Es evidente que está trabajando muy duro este año. Debe estar muy orgullosa de ello", confirmó la profesora McGonagall; sin embargo parecía todo, menos orgullosa. Fijó su mirada en Hermione con esos pequeños y brillantes ojos. "No son sus calificaciones lo que me preocupa."

Hermione cruzó la pierna torpemente. "¿De qué está preocupada, profesora?" preguntó inocentemente, como si no tuviera noción de su mundo.

"Estoy preocupada por el informe que fue traído a mi atención, en donde se me dice que ha estado patrullando los pasillos sola, ¿es cierto?"

Hermione se quedó quieta, el silencio afirmaba su culpabilidad. No tenía sentido tratar de negarlo. Sólo tendría que aceptar las consecuencias que la profesora McGonagall sentía que eran justas y necesarias, después encontraría una manera de vengarse de Malfoy. Estaba segura de que fue él quien envió el 'informe' a McGonagall en retribución por haberle interrumpido cuando estaba con Pansy. Simplemente le sorprendía mucho que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo reportarla.

McGonagall suspiró decepcionada. "¿Y supongo que esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que usted y el señor Weasley ya no están en el mejor de los términos?"

Una vez más, Hermione permaneció en silencio, esta vez por tanta mortificación. No podía creer que había sido llamada a la oficina de su Jefe de Casa para hablar de su vida amorosa.

Sus mejillas rosadas le dijeron a la profesora todo lo que necesitaba saber. McGonagall suspiró de nuevo y se recostó en su silla. "No pretendo comprender las cosas que suceden entre los estudiantes fuera del aula señorita Granger, ni me importa, no es mi asunto; sin embargo, mi asunto es asegurarme de que nuestros prefectos - sobre todo los de mi casa - están siguiendo los procedimientos que fueron creados para su propia seguridad. Usted es un modelo a seguir para los estudiantes de esta escuela y no voy a tolerar que rompa las regulaciones debido a una disputa personal, ¿He sido clara? "

"Sí, profesora" dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Hermione contemplaba sus zapatos en vergüenza extrema. Cuando la profesora McGonagall volvió a hablar, su voz ya no tenía un tono agudo ni de decepción, era más bien la voz de preocupación de una madre. "Y no pretenderé que no me he dado cuenta de que ha sido muy infeliz estos últimos meses."

"Estoy bien", aseguró Hermione automáticamente.

McGonagall parpadeó sorprendida por el tono cortante, pero lo dejó pasar. Siguió como si Hermione no la hubiera interrumpido."Y creo que usted sabe tan bien como yo que la amistad es muy importante en tiempos como estos, especialmente la que compartió con el Sr. Weasley - no agache la cabeza", añadió bruscamente cuando Hermione giró la cabeza a un lado para rodar sus ojos. "Usted debe estar orgullosa. Usted ha tenido algo raro y maravilloso a una edad tan joven, así que debe estar orgullosa de ello."

Hermione tragó saliva. _Ella sabía_. McGonagall sabía lo que sentía por Ron. No había manera de que fuera capaz de mirar a su profesora nuevamente.

"Ustedes han experimentado algo que pocos tienen, e incluso si no resultara como usted lo espera, usted ya tuvo la experiencia. Y creo saber a qué experiencia me refiero señorita Granger." Hermione se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza. La Profesora McGonagall realmente estaba cruzando la frontera entre estudiantes y profesores, pero a ninguna de las dos mujeres le importaba. En tiempos de guerra y cuando la gente tenía que aprender lo que realmente era importante, la gente no podía adherirse al procedimiento común y al tacto. A veces, para dejar claro el punto, había que ser un poco más contundente. "Así que nunca olvide lo que tiene. Incluso si lo cree perdido, nunca perderá los recuerdos o las experiencias que la hacen ser lo que es hoy. No viva en el pasado, sino piense en cómo puede ayudarle a lograr el mejor futuro posible." Minerva McGonagall hizo una pausa antes de hacer una pequeña confesión. "Y realmente creo que su futuro será mejor de lo que cree."

Eso podría significar muchas cosas, pero Hermione la miró esperanzada. Sabía que McGonagall se refería a la única persona que podría hacer el futuro de Hermione el más brillante. "¿En serio?"

Profesora McGonagall asintió con la cabeza.

"Espero que sí" respondió Hermione con nostalgia. A veces era realmente difícil tener fe, cuando el chico al que amas participaba en sesiones diarias de besuqueo con una tarta de pocas luces.

Minerva le dio una simpática sonrisa a su estudiante, una sonrisa que a menudo se compartía entre dos mujeres que conocían muy bien los sufrimientos de la pérdida de un amor. Esa sonrisa se desvanecía a medida que cambiaba nuevamente al modo maestro-alumno cuando la profesora acomodó un montón de pergaminos apilados. "Bien, espero que patrulle con el Sr. Weasley a partir de ahora. Si escucho otra vez que está patrullando sola, usted recibirá una detención, ¿está claro?"

"Sí, profesora" respondió Hermione. Esto se sentía un poco extraño: por obligarla a pasar tiempo con Ron, se sentía como si su propia maestra lo estuviera planeando.

"Muy bien". McGonagall asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta, y con un fugaz guiño le deseó suerte. "Puede retirarse".

**0o0o0**

"Tenemos que patrullar juntos."

Ron levantó la vista de su libro - no era de extrañarse-, Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato como uno de los libros que había extraído de la librería el día anterior. No parecía muy sorprendido al verla. "¿Qué?"

"Las rondas", dijo Hermione en corto, agitando un poco de cabello para alejarlo de su cara. Se había obligado a marchar hasta Ron desde el momento en que lo vio alejarse de Lavender -para que ella no se pusiera como gallina loca-. Por supuesto, le había tomado casi todo el día porque Ron y Lavender a menudo parecían estar quirúrgicamente unidos de los labios. Ahora que finalmente había logrado llamar su atención, Hermione estaba dispuesta a salir tan rápido como le fuera posible. Quería el menor contacto con Ron, y si había más, todo lo que tenía retenido dentro de ella… estallaría al máximo. "McGonagall se enteró de que yo iba por _mi_ cuenta y me dijo que obtendría una detención si ocurría de nuevo", continuó con fuerza.

"¿De verdad?" Ron cerró el libro de golpe, algo extraño, como una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Sí" respondió Hermione, estaba harta de verlo tan divertido.

"Muy bien". Ni siquiera pensó en molestarse en pedir disculpas por nunca ofrecerse a patrullar con ella o por meterla en problemas con McGonagall. Lanzó su libro a un lado con el resto de sus pertenencias. "¿Quieres ir ahora?"

"Como quieras", dijo Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros. Realmente estaba ansiosa por terminar con esto. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, casi se abraza para sostenerse mientras observaba que Ron se ponía en sus pies. "¿Buen libro?" Preguntó sarcásticamente, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el libro que Ron había estado leyendo. Él y Harry deberían saber muy bien que no la tonteaban.

Ron no perdió el tiempo tratando de negarlo. "Sí" dijo con facilidad. "Vámonos."

Ella lo siguió hasta el agujero del retrato, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecha de que Ron no le hubiese pedido que lo esperara para darle a Lavender santo y seña sobre su paradero. Tal vez Ron estaba aprendiendo algo. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, caminó rápidamente por el pasillo. Incluso si Ron estaba aprendiendo, todavía tendría que hacer algo bastante sorprendente, incluso para convencerla de que considerara perdonarlo. Aún tenía que hacer algo, por eso ella sólo mantuvo su boca cerrada y se quedó mirando al frente. Ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo. Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos por la reprimida tensión y el resentimiento. Otra vez el fuego dentro de ella estaba en su apogeo, y Ron todavía no hacía nada. Por otra parte, ese fuego nunca se había ido realmente. .. Siempre estuvo ahí. Ella siempre se quemaba por estar siempre tan lejos de él, pero nadie podía verlo. Ni siquiera Ginny sabía lo mucho que echaba de menos a Ron. Hermione se abrazó a sí misma más fuertemente para evitar que su temblor fuera visible. Esta era la más larga caminata que había tenido con Ron desde que él y Lavender habían empezado a salir, y eso la estaba haciendo sentirse mucho peor. Respiró profundamente para mantener todo dentro de su ser. Lo había escondido tan bien durante tanto tiempo, bien podía durar un poco más, sólo tenía que mostrar un poco de paciencia.

Ron no podía soportar el tenso silencio durante tanto tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo verlo moverse ansioso, y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas en dirección a ella. Bien, pensó con rencor. Ya era hora de supiera cómo se sentía estar nervioso y alterado todo el tiempo. Ron dejó escapar un fuerte y largo suspiro para captar su atención. "Así que esta cosa -Horrocrux,-" dijo de la nada. "¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?" Hermione ni siquiera parpadeó, se quedó mirando hacia el frente y siguió caminando. Él esperó expectante ante un fantasma de su sonrisa _mírame-soy-muy-maravilloso-ahora-y no tienes- idea de-lo-idiota- que-también-soy_ brilló en su rostro. "Vamos, Hermione, no juegues a esto de nuevo."

Hermione simplemente siguió caminando con la boca firmemente cerrada. Ron podía hostigarla hasta que se volviera loca pero no hablaría con él. No podía. Si lo hacía, todo saldría a flote y no podría soportarlo, no en este momento.

"Ese juego de 'no hablemos el uno al otro nunca más'", continuó Ron obstinadamente, como si ella le preguntara cuál juego estaban aparentemente jugando. Se puso bruscamente delante de ella para que se viera obligada a detenerse."No me gusta ese juego", agregó seriamente.

_Para alguien que odia ese juego, seguro que lo juegas muy bien_, Hermione pensó en un desagradable tono, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada y trató de eludirlo. Él simplemente respondió con sus muy entrenados reflejos de Quidditch. "Vamos", persuadió con odiosa presunción, "Sabes que quieres hablar conmigo."

Hermione levantó las cejas con escepticismo, como diciendo _¿¡Oh, lo sé!_

"Sí, lo sabes", insistió Ron, como si Hermione hubiera dicho las palabras en voz alta. Ella no pudo ocultar que un bufido de incredulidad escapara de su boca. Incluso cuando era amiga de Ron, no le gustaba hablar con él cuando estaba actuando tan engreído y arrogante. Él era mejor que esto - _¿por qué no se da cuenta de que es mejor que esto?_ "Sólo admítelo," le pidió con aire de suficiencia, explayando una amplia y arrogante sonrisa, que era tan ajena a él. Parecía una grotesca combinación de Percy, Fred, George, y Malfoy. "McGonagall en realidad no te llamó a su oficina, ¿verdad?"

La penetrante mirada que ella le dio, era tan fría como enero, pero también infinitamente confusa. Hermione no tenía idea de lo que Ron estaba hablando

Como si hubiera hecho la pregunta en voz alta, él encogió un hombro. "Tú lo inventaste. Sólo querías una excusa para hablar conmigo otra vez."

Una explosión de blanco-caliente y sofocante vapor se disparó desde su interior y nubló su cerebro por la cálida y húmeda furia. Literalmente se sentía como si algo había estallado dentro de ella. Hermione estaba más que enojada, que ni siquiera pudo reunir toda la furia para golpearlo o incluso gritarle. No era la acusación en sí misma la que la ponía tan furiosa – era el hecho de que _él_ estuviera _orgulloso _de que _ella_ se prestara a tretas que las otras chicas jugaban. Se suponía que _él_ reconocía que _ella_ estaba por encima de todo eso, que era mejor que las otras chicas. Era especial. Se suponía que debía pensar que _ella_ era especial. Pero en cambio, se deleitaba en el hecho de que no fuera mejor que Lavender. Él pensaba que era divertido. No estaba aprendiendo _nada_. Él era tan estúpido, insensible, inmaduro y _odioso_ como antes de que Hermione finalmente se separase de él.

Bueno, si él pensaba que esto era tan divertido, tal vez podría pensar que _esto_ era gracioso también: Hermione giró sobre sus talones y se alejó en dirección opuesta. Ron podía terminar la ronda solo. Tantas veces como ella lo había hecho sola, ya era hora de que se enterara de lo solitario que era vagar a lo largo de estos pasillos sin nada de compañía.

Ron al instante se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos y dejó caer completamente su acto de arrogancia. "Bueno, bueno está bien, tal vez habló contigo, eso no importa, vamos a hablar de esto ahora, ¿de acuerdo?" Ron se apresuró a decir cuando con sus piernas malditamente largas, con toda facilidad seguían el ritmo de su resuelto y apresurado paso.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula y permaneció en silencio. No hablarían de esto ahora ni nunca. Cada vez que vislumbraba a Ron, cada una de sus células añoraba que hablara con él de nuevo. Pero entonces sólo tenía que abrir su gran bocota y recordarle lo estúpida que era, incluso por amarlo en el lugar y el momento. Podía escapar, sólo para dolerse al volver a verlo. Se encontraba atrapada en un irracional círculo vicioso, y no creía que gritarle a Ron lo resolvería. Tenía que haber otra manera.

Ron esperó la respuesta durante unos cinco segundos antes de volver a intentarlo. "¿Hermione? Hermione, _habla_." Cuando todavía y muy tercamente Hermione se negaba a decir nada – no respondía bien al recibir órdenes como si fuera un hipogrifo senil - Ron la agarró del brazo. "¡_Hey_! _¡Háblame!"_ Hermione tiró de su brazo tan fuerte como pudo para poder librarse de él, exigiéndole de manera no verbal que ni se le ocurriera tratar de tocarla nuevamente. Pero Ron nunca seguía instrucciones correctamente; él sólo, otra vez, se apoderó muy fuertemente de su brazo, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Ron ya la había llevado hacia el aula más cercana y cerrado la puerta tras ellos. Hermione tiró de su brazo para liberarlo y se adentró en el aula para poner varios escritorios entre ella y Ron, tratando así de evitar que pudiera tocarla de nuevo. Ron permaneció en la puerta, sus ojos parecían arder. "Mira, estoy harto de esto", dijo sin rodeos. "Esto es estúpido. No deberías actuar así".

Su voz era tan pomposa y altiva como la de Percy que Hermione instantáneamente se le enfrentó. "¿No debería estar actuando de esta manera?" Hermione estalló con furia. "Ron, no esperarás-" Se interrumpió inmediatamente y miró a sus pies. Habían estado en esta habitación por menos de treinta segundos y ya había caído directamente en la trampa: Le había hablado.

Ron ciertamente parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, algo que hacía a Hermione querer más que nunca, darle un puñetazo justo en la boca. "Adelante", la instó. Abrió los brazos de manera desafiante. "Vamos a tenerla ahora, No esperaré-" Hizo una pausa expectante "- ¿qué?"

Si Hermione no lo conociera mejor, habría pensado que Ron extrañaba discutir con ella y por eso la estaba presionando para que peleara con él. Normalmente, ella se habría alejado sin darle la satisfacción de una de sus discusiones, pero la tensión de mantener todo este resentimiento y miseria anudada en su interior la estaba volviendo loca. Se tambaleaba en una línea muy fina entre el autocontrol y la total y depresiva locura, y si las cosas seguían como estaban, finalmente caería y se convertiría en la nueva compañera de cuarto del Profesor Lockhart en San Mungo. Tenía que salir de alguna manera.

Pero no demasiado, Ron no podía saber lo mucho que la devastaba por sus frecuentes besuqueos con Lavender. "No puedes esperar que sólo te palmeé en la espalda porque finalmente te besuqueaste con una chica; y que sea completamente feliz por ti cuando - -nosotros" Ella golpeó el suelo con los pies odiándose y condenándose a sí misma por admitir esto en voz alta. "- - bueno, pensé que -tal vez _teníamos_ algo."

Allí lo tienen. Lo había dicho. Era la respuesta perfecta: vaga, pero precisa. Ron no sabía lo importante que se había convertido. "¿Por-por qué podrías pensar eso?" Preguntó Ron débilmente, mirando como si estuviera a punto de vomitar o como si fuera a empezar a saltar de arriba a abajo con loca alegría.

Hermione sólo podía mirar. ¿Hablaba en _serio_? Después de todo lo que habían pasado - cinco años de amistad - todos esos pequeños momentos de felicidad e intimidad que habían compartido - ¿no significan _nada_ para él? ¿Ella era la única que había sentido _algo_ en esos momentos? ¿Había imaginado todo?

"Quiero decir, está bien entiendo, me pediste que fuera a esa fiesta, pero no era como si fuéramos a ser novios ni nada," Ron le recordó con obstinada arrogancia. "Nosotros nunca estuvimos _juntos_. Puedo besar a quien yo quiera." Sus dedos inconscientemente levantaron el cuello de la camisa e hinchó el pecho con aire de suficiencia. "Soy un agente libre", le informó con descarado orgullo.

Y a pesar de todo, lo único que Hermione podía hacer, era mirar. _¿Agente libre?_ ¿Quién _era_ este chico? Este no era el dulce, divertido y leal patán del que se había enamorado; éste era un idiota cuya cabeza había llegado a inflarse demasiado y ahora pensaba que era mejor que todo el mundo y por eso podía hacer lo que quisiera, a quien quisiera, y cada vez que se le antojara. Ron estaba finalmente comenzando a darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que era, pero al hacer este descubrimiento, estaba perdiendo rápidamente todo lo que le hacía tan increíble. Pronto, sería tan despreciable como Malfoy. En el fondo Hermione sintió náuseas por la comparación. Trató en vano exprimir su cerebro para encontrar algo qué decir o hacer, para bajar a Ron de esa espiral de arrogancia y vanidad… pero no había nada. Podía haber salvado al viejo Ron, pero este nuevo y engreído Ron, que se esforzaba constantemente para mantener su cabello con _look_ de 'azotado por el viento' y de empalagosa novia con cabeza hueca, estaba más allá de sus fuerzas. Realmente lo había perdido.

Hermione luchó por mantener su rostro impasible. Durante los últimos dos meses, el único pensamiento que venía a ella por largas horas, era la más mínima esperanza de que Ron despertara y volviera a ella. Pero se había estado aferrando patéticamente a un desvanecido sueño que nunca podría hacerse realidad. Su labio trató de temblar, pero Hermione firmemente tomó medidas drásticas al respecto antes de que el temblor delator pudiera llevar su tormento interno más lejos. Nunca le daría la satisfacción de saber la influencia que tenía sobre ella, lo fácil y horrible que la diezmaba. Ron siempre había soñado con tener un don o un talento excepcional, pero poco sabía que todo este tiempo él tuvo una energía muy potente: tenía una infinita cantidad de poder sobre _ella_.

Pero nunca lo sabría. No se lo permitiría. Hermione firmemente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y siguió con su voz tersa y firme. "Bien" dijo en breve. "Eres un 'agente libre'; lo entiendo. No puedo detenerte de besuquear a Lavender. Es tu elección." Alzó la barbilla. "Pero es _mi_ decisión el no volverte a hablar nuevamente." Agitó las manos con casual firmeza. "Ahí lo tienes. Hemos hecho nuestras elecciones. Discúlpame."

"¿Ah, sí?" Ron respondió mientras se colocaba para bloquear el camino para que Hermione no pudiera escapar. "Bueno, ¡es mi elección mantenerte aquí hasta que dejes de actuar como loca para que así podamos ser amigos otra vez!"

"¿_Yo_ estoy actuando como loca?"

"¡Tú me _atacaste_!"

"¡Yo no te ataque, las aves te atacaron!"

"¡Tú las controlabas! y no quieres hablar conmigo - ¿Cuando has intentado siquiera hablarme?"

"Lo siento, Won-Won, no me di cuenta que podía hablarte con esa tarta pegada en tu cara."

A Ron le tomó un momento darse cuenta delo que Hermione refería, y una vez que lo hizo, frunció el ceño al instante, señalándola con el dedo acusadoramente como si la hubiera sorprendido _in fraganti_ mientras cometía algún atroz delito. _"¡¿Ves? ¡_Así no eres _tú_! ¡Tú no eres como las otras chicas! ¡tú eres-" Orejas rojas… se detuvo justo a tiempo y cambió la táctica rápidamente. "Me echas de menos, sé que así es, te fuiste a _volar_, Hermione - - eres-eres miserable así, volvamos las cosas a como antes eran- -"

_"¡No!"_ Hermione entró en erupción, su voz era rasposa de la desesperación. Realmente le disgustaba que le dijera cómo se sentía, aunque estaba en lo cierto: extrañaba terriblemente a Ron cada vez que ella respiraba. Estaba de pie aquí, extrañándolo al momento porque se había ido y lo había sustituido este arrogante y cruel doble que parecía estar dedicado a hacerle todo el daño que humanamente le era posible. Irracionalmente llegó a su mente, la imagen de _su_ Ron, el viejo Ron, llegando al aula y lanzándose a taclear al nuevo Ron, el Ron de Lavender, golpeándolo directo en su cara. El nuevo Ron caía al suelo de un golpe y desaparecía, se iba para siempre, mientras que el viejo Ron se acercaba a ella y la tomaba en sus brazos, con voz trémula le preguntaba si estaba bien y le decía lo mucho que sentía que todo esto hubiese sucedido, que siempre estaría ahí para ella, como lo había prometido el verano pasado.

Mareada, Hermione tragó saliva para aliviar la sensación de picazón y ardor que corría por la parte posterior de su garganta. Estaba perdiendo el control. Se había controlado durante más de un mes desde que había regresado de vacaciones de Navidad, y no podía perder el control _ahora_ justo en frente de él para que pudiera ser testigo de lo que le había hecho. Sus hombros se agitaban por la respiración miserable y entrecortada, Hermione lo miró con firmeza a los ojos. "_No podemos_ volver atrás, Ron" le informó resolutamente.

Tendría que haber parado ahí, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, su roto corazón se había apoderado de su lógico cerebro y gritaba las palabras que había estado esperando gritar desde hacía siglos. "Me haces pensar que tenemos una oportunidad para algo especial, pero luego una chica guapa se atraviesa y entonces ¡al diablo con la vieja y venga la nueva! – Pero entonces - -cuando te das cuenta de que esa nueva tontita no es lo que quieres- - vienes corriendo a lo que dejaste – la buena y vieja Hermione, tú último recurso. _Ella_ será mi compañera de besuqueo porque no tiene a nadie con quien hacerlo ¡_¿Cierto?_" Ella clavó un iracundo dedo en el pecho Ron. "¡No voy a ser tu novia de segunda mano, Ron! _No_ voy a ser tu último recurso, ¡¿me entiendes?"

"¡Eso _no_ es lo que estoy pidiendo!" Protestó Ron, mirándose horrorizado de que ella pudiera pensar tan mal de él. Agarró el dedo que le golpeaba y alejó la mano de él. "Sólo quiero que seamos amigos otra vez, ¿por qué no podemos simplemente - -?"

_"¡NO!"_ Hermione repitió más vehementemente que nunca mientras retrocedía alejándose de su contacto, se sentía mareada e infinitamente perdida. Su mente se había ido y lo único que quedaba era su roto, quejumbroso y moribundo corazón. El dolor que había sido ignorado durante mucho tiempo explotó y salió a la superficie, sobrepasando así todos sus sentidos; apenas podía ver, oír, hablar o pensar con claridad. El piso se movió y tembló cuando algo explotó debajo de sus costillas, instigando a su esternón a pulsar con rápido, odioso y agonizante calor. "No, _¡no podemos!_ ¡¿Por lo menos - acaso tienes una idea de lo mucho que _hiere_ - en realidad, de verdad, verdaderamente _duele_ - el sólo estar aquí, teniendo esta pelea contigo? Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto - Ron, tú eres el único - - yo creí que tú eras - -y yo - -pero ahora - ahora ni siquiera puedo mirarte sin lastimarme- - "

Ya no podía ignorar los espasmos en su pecho, por lo que presionó ligeramente su mano sobre su corazón a manera de conforte. Ni siquiera sabía que había empezado a llorar hasta que finalmente probó humedad salada en sus temblorosos labios. Ron la miró, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de miedo y las mejillas pálidas por la preocupación. "Hermione, siéntate", la instó a que lo hiciera mientras se movía hacia adelante para guiarla a una silla. Su voz había adoptado rápidamente un suave y calmado tono, con un leve toque de extrema ansiedad. Era la voz que utilizó en el Ministerio y en el hospital para calmarla; pero en esta ocasión lo empeoró todo. "Vas a enfermarte." Le dijo indicando la mano en el pecho. "Pomfrey dijo que estallaría el dolor si te molestabas demasiado- -"

Su mano cayó lejos de su pecho inmediatamente. No podía hacerle saber lo mucho que le dolía; ya había visto demasiado. Se apartó de él y le dio la espalda para poder encogerse libremente. _Merlín_, había olvidado lo mucho que herían esos dolores en el pecho. "Vete", le exigió con dientes apretados.

"Hermione, no creo que- - "

_"¡Fuera!"_ Su voz rompió como un histérico grito. Afortunadamente, sus pantorrillas golpearon las patas de madera de una silla cercana. Se dejó caer en el asiento, mirando hacia la parte posterior de la silla para que su exhausta frente pudiera caer en el borde del respaldo. No podía seguir con esto. No podía pretender que todo estaba bien, que era fuerte y que no lo necesitaba en su vida. Tomó la misma energía que cuando se puso la fachada de indiferente independencia, para poder llorar miserablemente. Por lo menos si lloraba, después estaría tan exhausta y agotada que no sería capaz de sentir más. Y en este punto, eso era todo lo que Hermione realmente quería.

El único sonido que ahora había, eran sus propios, espásticos e histéricos sollozos mientras luchaba por retomar el control de sí misma. Una explosión concentrada de calor latió en su hombro izquierdo cuando sintió que la mano de Ron descansó sobre ella, debatiendo si debía o no consolarla. Otro desgarrador oleaje de calor consumió todo su cuerpo. Moriría si la tocaba.

La mano de Ron se alejó prontamente. Él lo sabía. Los golpeteos de su torpe andar hicieron eco a lo largo de aula vacía y con un fuerte golpe la puerta se cerró. Se había ido. El ruido fuerte selló el destino nocturno de Hermione y ella se dejó llevar por él, cayendo hacia delante con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su jadeante estómago, con la frente enterrada en sus rodillas. Sus cálidas lágrimas se derramaban en su pantalón de mezclilla, pero no le importó. Sólo se preocupaba por drenar todos esos malos sentimientos que habían estado hirviendo dentro de ella. Si alguna vez esperaba superar esto, tenía que empezar de nuevo: eso significaba sollozar, llorar, gemir y lloriquear, tanto tiempo como fuera necesario.

Y le tomó mucho tiempo. Hermione se sentó allí por lo que sintió como una eternidad; había tenido un _montón_ de contrita miseria dentro de ella. Esa fue la razón por la que, cuando la puerta crujió abriéndose nuevamente, Hermione inmediatamente agachó la cabeza hacia un lado y se limpió la cara. "Vete, por favor" pidió en un tono alto, la voz tensa aún cargada de lágrimas.

"Hermione, soy yo", dijo Ginny Weasley en voz baja. Se quedó en la puerta, mordiéndose el labio con calmada ansiedad. "¿Puedo entrar?"

Hermione se sintió aliviada de ver una cara amiga y sólo pudo asentir como respuesta, pues una vez más, estaba llorando haciéndole demasiado difícil el habla. Ginny atravesó la habitación en dos rápidos saltos. "Está bien, está bien, todo se arreglará", dijo apresuradamente. Calladamente tranquilizó a Hermione cuando acercó una silla para poder sentarse junto a ella; luego, rápidamente rodeó a su amiga con su brazo. "Está bien, deja que salga todo."

"Yo- yo - lo - lo siento," Hermione logró decir después de varios fallidos balbuceos.

"No lo sientas" dijo Ginny sabiamente. "Esto lo necesitas, has estado reprimiéndolo; tenía que salir, no era saludable. No puedes fingir sentimientos que no tienes..." frotó las manos con fuerza sobre los hombros de Hermione. "Así que llora todo lo que quieras."

Con un poco de llanto, Hermione la complació. Ginny se sentó pacientemente a su lado, acariciando a Hermione de forma continua con la esperanza de aliviar los músculos cada vez más rígidos de su espalda. Después de otro tramo de tiempo que se sintieron como décadas, los pulmones de Hermione estuvieron demasiado cansados para lloriquear más, y sus ojos no tenían más humedad que dejar salir. El agotamiento parecía no quererse ir, Hermione se quedó allí, aturdida por varios minutos más, todavía inclinada, mirando al suelo y en silencio. Supuso que podía usar el tiempo para pensar acerca de a dónde se dirigiría después, pero por suerte su cerebro se había cerrado por el momento. Se sentía bien sólo sentarse con una reconfortante amiga.

Viendo esto, Ginny se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos más antes de hablar en voz baja y consoladora "¿Mejor?" Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras que Ginny buscaba en sus bolsillos un pañuelo de papel, luego se lo entregó a Hermione y esperó a que terminara de sonarse la nariz antes de compartir su opinión sobre el aguacero de Hermione. "Sabes que no puedes estresarte de esta manera, ¿cierto? - - tienes suerte de no haberte enfermado."

"Ya lo sé" respondió Hermione con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta varias veces para no sonar como si sus cuerdas vocales hubieran sido pisoteadas por una manada de Graphorns.

"Y sé por qué lo hiciste", continuó Ginny. "Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero no puedes pretender que esto no sucedió, Hermione. Ocultarlo no ayuda en nada."

Hermione se secó los ojos de nuevo. "Lo sé. "

"Y - -" Ginny vaciló. Pensaba que conocía otra poderosa razón por la cual Hermione se puso a sí misma en tanta presión mental, pero no estaba segura de que fuese lo que Hermione necesitaba escuchar en este momento. Pero al igual que sus hermanos y sus padres, Ginny Weasley no tenía miedo y siguió adelante. "Si lo hiciste por _él_... no pienses que tienes que ponerle buena cara, no merece ese tipo de consideración. Él debe saber todo por lo que te hace pasar."

Sin embargo, en este punto, Hermione no podía estar de acuerdo. "Pero no quiero que sea miserable", admitió Hermione densamente aunque su lado rencoroso y mezquino le gritaba un indignado _'¿Disculpa?'_ en respuesta a esa declaración. "Lo va a matar el verme así. No podría siquiera soportar estar en la misma habitación conmigo cuando me vea en este estado."

Ginny se quedó quieta, no podía discutir mucho con este punto - - que era _verdad. _Ron podía actuar como si Hermione no significa nada para él, podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero todo lo que tenías que hacer era atraparlo sólo una vez dándole a Hermione una de _esas _miradas. Eso es todo lo que necesitabas ver para saber, más allá de cualquier sombra de duda de que lo que estabas presenciando era algo increíble, raro y absolutamente notable. "Él estaba muy turbado, fuera de sí," Ginny finalmente estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Lo viste?" Preguntó Hermione aún escondida entre sus rodillas. Como siempre, su estómago se retorcía y se estremecía ante la idea de que Ron estuviera triste o en problemas. No era racional que se preocupara tanto por _alguien_, incluso después de que ese _alguien_ te devastase.

"¿Quién crees que me pidió que viniera y me sentara contigo?" Ginny respondió.

Hermione finalmente se sintió lista para levantarse y sentarse en posición erguida. "¿Él lo hizo?"

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. "Quiere que te lleve al ala del hospital", añadió. Hizo una pausa para alejarle a Hermione el cabello de su cara. "¿Quieres ir?"

"No" negó Hermione inmediatamente. El ala del hospital era el último lugar a donde quería ir en este momento.

"Pensé que te habían asesinado o algo así", confesó Ginny; luego habló en una seria, suave y aplacadora voz que estaba ayudando inmensamente a Hermione a restablecerse. También ayudó que estuviera diciendo cosas maravillosas que Ron estaba haciendo por el bien de Hermione, pero Hermione decidió no pensar en ello en ese momento. "Fui a dar un paseo con Dean y cuando vi llegar de pronto a Ron, pensé que nos había visto besuqueándonos de nuevo y que iba a matar a Dean - -por suerte nos habíamos detenido un poco cuando nos encontró - -y bueno, como sea, él corrió hacia mí y me dijo que te buscara, que te había alterado y que le preocupaba que te fueras a poner enferma, que te debía llevar al hospital. Le pregunté por qué no te llevaba _él_ mismo si es que estaba tan preocupado, y solamente me dijo que entonces no te conocía muy bien: que él era la _última_ persona que te haría sentir mejor en este momento" Ginny frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando una nueva curiosidad acababa de posarse sobre ella. "¿Qué hizo para molestarte?"

"Sólo una discusión", dijo Hermione distraídamente. No quería hablar sobre las circunstancias y detalles de su pelea.

Hubo un reflexivo silencio ya que ambas chicas pensaban sobre todo lo que les había sucedido esa noche. "Creo que realmente quería ser él quien te ayudase. Y pienso que hubiera sido la única manera de hacerlo sentir mejor. Probablemente estaba tan alterado como tú", dijo Ginny en voz baja. Hermione apretó los labios, de repente tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo. "Espero que nunca tengas que ver su cara así, Hermione - -" se llevó la mano sobre su corazón. "La única cosa que remotamente se le compara, es aquella noche en el Ministerio."

A este punto, Hermione tenía que aspirar en un largo y tembloroso suspiro. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con esa noche, pero una de las cosas que odiaba por encima de todo, era la cantidad de infierno por la que había pasado Ron por culpa de ella. Tal vez no pudo ver su rostro cuando lúcidamente se dio cuenta por primera vez que ella estaba gravemente herida, pero había visto sus ojos al recuperar su conciencia, y eso fue suficiente para matarla. Apretó su tembloroso labio inferior en su mano para tratar de detenerlo. Dándose cuenta del momento, Ginny rápidamente vislumbró la oportunidad para tratar de hacer las paces entre su hermano y su querida amiga.

"Tú sabes que él está luchando con esto también", le recordó Ginny a Hermione. "Él también tiene puesta una careta. De verdad te extraña ¿No crees- - " Ginny vaciló, comprándose más tiempo al tratar una vez más de suavizar el cabello de Hermione." ¿No crees que sólo podrían tratar de ser amigos otra vez "?

_"¡Ginny!"_

"¡Lo _necesitas_!" Ginny respondió al instante con una actitud defensiva y apasionada en su voz. "¡Lo _extrañas_! ¡Y él te necesita y se preocupa por ti y quiere que vuelvas a ser su amiga y después de todos esos juegos que han estado jugando, eso debe significar algo!" Señaló hacia la puerta. "¿Cuántos chicos conoces que se conforman con ser atacados con aves, ver a una potencial novia salir con una de las personas que más odia, sentir su frialdad y ser sometido a gritos, y que _todavía_ trate de hacer las paces contigo y cuando echa todo a perder y te molesta, sale corriendo para traer a su hermana y asegurarse de que tengas lo necesario para que te sientas mejor?" No le dio tiempo a Hermione para responder. "No son muchos, ¡como si hubiera muchos!"

"Harry lo haría", señaló Hermione obstinadamente.

Como siempre que el nombre de Harry venía a mención, una luz especial en los ojos de Ginny brillaba una fracción de segundo, y por un momento hacía de ella la mujer más bella del mundo. "Sí, lo haría," acordó Ginny casi con nostalgia. "Pero siempre hemos sabido que Harry es especial" Fijó en Hermione una mirada severa. "Y eres la única persona que puede decir lo especial que es Ron."

"Él _es_", insistió Hermione inmediatamente.

"Ya _lo sé_" dijo Ginny. "Pero yo sólo sé porque me lo mostraste. Eso es lo que es el amor, Hermione. Mirar a otra persona y ver un rayo de verdad y belleza que nadie más ve. Tú puedes mirar a Ron y ver su alma. Toma un tiempo para que los demás se den cuenta, pero es algo innato en ti el observar a Ron y _verlo en verdad._ Ahí es cuando sabes que es algo real. "

Hermione no dijo nada, odiaba cuando Ginny estaba en lo cierto. Ginny sonrió con nostalgia al pensar en sus experiencias personales en ver el alma de alguien. "Cuando vi a Harry por primera vez, fue como si algo hiciera 'clic' dentro de mí, como si alguien hubiera encendido repentinamente un cuarto lleno de velas, y por primera vez yo veía todo claramente. Una chispa de él encendió un fuego en mí y desde entonces - -" Ginny se encogió de hombros. "fui suya." Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. "¿No es eso lo que pasó contigo y Ron? "

Un tímido pero sincero guiño fue suficiente para responder a la pregunta.

"Está bien, entonces," dijo Ginny lógicamente. "¿Acaso eso no significa que lo esperarás no importa qué suceda?"

"Pero no quiero esperar", respondió Hermione estúpidamente.

"¿Quién quiere?" Ginny contestó bruscamente. "Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Y espero que valga la pena la espera." Dio a Hermione un último y suave frote en sus hombros antes de retirar el brazo. "Y por lo que me ha tocado ver, estoy bastante segura de que valdrá la pena, Hermione."

Hermione bajó la cabeza, ya no estaba tan segura de eso. Erase una vez hace mucho tiempo cuando no había una 'Lavender' y ella pensaba lo mismo, pero ahora - ya habían llegado a un punto de no retorno. Ron había hecho su elección. Ahora ella tenía que hacer la suya. No podía vacilar en la silenciosa indiferencia por más tiempo. Tenía que tomar una posición firme: estuviera con Ron o estuviera contra él.

"Me prometiste que no renunciarías, ¿recuerdas?" Ginny añadió, detectando la dirección de los pensamientos de Hermione. "Me prometiste que no importara lo que hiciera, no renunciarías a él."

Una promesa era una promesa. Pero esa promesa se había hecho hace un millón de vidas, cuando Hermione había sido ingenua al pensar que Ron era inmaduro, obtuso, que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para averiguar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Ahora todo era diferente: él _sabía_ lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero optó ignorarlo; Escogió estar con otra persona. Y ultimadamente, si eso era lo que quería, entonces, estaba bien. Le rompió el corazón y la devastó increíblemente, pero al final, ella estaría bien. Hermione Granger siempre terminaría bien tanto como se permitiera confiar. Superaría esto.

Durante meses, Hermione había estado diciéndose a sí misma que se olvidara de Ron, que lo ignorara, que lo dejara hacer lo que quisiera y que no pensara en ello. Esta decisión de sacar a Ron de su vida no era nada nueva: lo había hecho antes. ¿Qué era lo que hacía en esta ocasión que la decisión fuera diferente?: no había esperanza para la reconciliación. _Tal vez_ algún día, tal vez – y sólo tal vez - podrían recuperar su amistad, pero eso era todo. No había esperanza para el romance entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Todo había sido sólo un sueño y ahora Hermione tenía que crecer y aceptar que algunos sueños, no importa lo fantásticos y reales que fueran, nunca se harían realidad.

Hermione finalmente se puso de pie, apoyándose un momento en la mesa para estabilizar su equilibrio. "Lo siento, Ginny" dijo con sinceridad.

Ginny Weasley miró a su amiga por un largo rato, decepcionada, rápidamente leyendo los pensamientos de Hermione que estaban escritos con toda claridad en su rostro. "Entonces no eres la persona que yo creía que eras," finalmente dijo Ginny en voz baja.

"Probablemente no", acordó Hermione. Últimamente no sabía más quién demonios era.

Después de otra larga mirada y meticulosa contemplación, Ginny puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione. Ahora no era el momento de convencer a Hermione, quien por una vez, estaba completamente equivocada. "Vamos", la instó confortablemente en lugar de discutir. "Te sentirás mejor en el mañana."

Obediente, Hermione siguió a Ginny fuera del salón de clases a pesar de que sabía que había una ínfima posibilidad de que la predicción de Ginny fuese exacta, pero Hermione trataría de todos modos hacerla realidad. Además, tenía que dormir bien por la noche si esperaba comenzar una nueva vida sin Ron iluminando sus sueños.

**0O0O00O0**

**Notas de Autora:** Gracias por leer. Una vez más, todo fue material original

**0o0o0**

_**Siguiente Capítulo: Cumpleaños de Ron… ¿Recuerdan lo que le sucedió?**_

_**PUES BIEN, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿verdad que estuvo intenso?, pero estamos por llegar al clímax de esta tensión y luego descansaremos un poquitín de la aflicción, por lo pronto, ya saben lo que les diré: DEJEN SU COMENTARIO!**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS ¡LOS QUIERO!**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡SALUDOS A TODOS!**_

_**¿Alguno de ustedes es de Zac. Zac. Méx? Iré para allá la Próxima Semana y necesito quien me dé un Tour ¿Algún voluntari? JAJAJAJA ¡YA ME DESCUBRÍ!**_

_**Sé que poco caso me van a hacer por esto de la película y la premiere mundial y todo lo demás; o más bien, les diré que poco caso les haré por este rollo de la película y la premiere mundial y todo lo demás; pero antes de que eso ocurra, ¡no olviden dejar sus impresiones por favor!**_

_**0O0O0**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor. 

**Resumen**: Es el cumpleaños de Ron y bueno, como bien sabemos, algunas horribles cosas mejoran. Pero, por supuesto, Harry no sabe toda la historia...

**0o0o0o0**

_Hazle saber que lo conoces bien,_

_Porque después de todo lo que hiciste, lo conoces mejor,_

_Trata ir más allá de su propia defensa,_

_Sin concesión de inocencia_

_Establece una lista de lo que está mal,_

_De las cosas que le dijiste,_

_Y ruega a Dios para que te escuche_

_¿Dónde me equivoqué?, perdí a un amigo_

_En algún lugar en toda esta amargura_

_Y me hubiera quedado contigo toda la noche_

_Si hubiera sabido cómo salvar una vida._

_"Cómo salvar una vida" de The Fray_

**0o0o0o0**

Hermione Granger realmente deseaba poder estar en tierra firme.

Eso es lo que había sentido durante los últimos tres meses. Era como si no importara lo mucho que intentara, siempre se resbalaría y deslizaría al luchar por controlarse a sí misma. Mantendría una apariencia de orden por unas horas o incluso un día o dos, pero entonces alguien diría _su_ nombre o sus miradas se cruzarían accidentalmente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se arrastraría otra vez hacia el descontrol. No importaba lo que hiciera, Ron siempre le provocaría caer; sin embargo al mismo tiempo, él era el único que podía atraparla.

Pero como eso no era una opción, Hermione tenía que encontrar otra manera de controlarse. Ignorarlo no había funcionado. Gritarle, tampoco. Llorar por él, menos. Ponerlo celoso, mucho menos. Nada funcionó. Salvo... y muy probablemente, la única opción que funcionaría, era aquella que no había intentado: ser su amiga otra vez.

A pesar de que había decidido romper la promesa hecha a Ginny, y renunciar a una relación amorosa con Ron, eso no significaba que no podrían volver a ser amigos. Por supuesto, Hermione sabía que sería tomar dos grandes y horribles riesgos: él podía hacerle daño nuevamente y ella caería por él. Este último era sin duda un riesgo muy probable, ya que había quedado un poco prendada al chico, pero Hermione no podía desprenderse de esos insignificantes recuerdos de su mente. Se perdía en sus pensamientos en los momentos más inoportunos y lamentablemente, la hacían perder toda la concentración. Era una buena idea, sabía que lo era, incluso con todos los riesgos y posibles consecuencias. Tener esas pequeñas platónicas dosis de Ron, podía ser justo lo que necesitaba para llenar el agujero que Ron había dejado en su vida.

_Por supuesto, _ no ayudaba que en estos momentos Ron empezara a ser otra vez maravilloso cuando se encontraba cerca de ella; Ya no la ignoraba ni la evitaba a toda costa, ahora con toda intención buscaba su mirada o buscaba incluirla en conversaciones. Hermione, tan terca como era, siempre miraba hacia otro lado y se alejaría, pero algo en lo más profundo de su corazón le decía que no huyera; que a pesar de que la había lastimado, a pesar de que estaba actuando terriblemente inmaduro, a pesar de que ahora era casi como una persona diferente, algo muy dentro de Ron no había cambiado y era esa parte secreta e íntima de Ron la que estaba activamente buscando salir. El Ron que tanto amaba todavía estaba allí, sólo tendría que luchar para encontrarlo.

Él realmente estaba tratando. Al día siguiente de su 'gran pelea', había dejado deliberadamente el Gran Salón sin Harry para así poder esperarla fuera de su salón de clases de Runas Antiguas. No había tratado de pedir disculpas o excusarse ni nada, todo lo que hizo fue preguntarle si estaba bien. Aún con humor de perros, ella le respondió con un contundente 'no' y pasó junto a él. Ron no hizo ningún esfuerzo por seguirla; sin embargo, Hermione volvió por su propia voluntad cuando un pensamiento la golpeó, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Ron, por una vez iba un paso por delante de ella.

"No le voy a decir a Harry", le prometió con toda sinceridad.

Hermione, inmediatamente se retiró a su clase de Runas Antiguas, pero eso no impidió que su corazón palpitara los primeros veinte minutos de clase. ¿Cómo era posible que este chico la conociera _tan bien_? sabía que no querría que Harry se diera cuenta: Harry tenía suficientes quebraderos de cabeza, y aunque ella estaría perfectamente bien, si Harry se enteraba de su estado físico de la noche anterior, sin duda se preocuparía. Así era Harry. Por eso la primer cosa que vino a su mente al despertarse, era la esperanza de que Ginny y Ron tuvieran el buen sentido de no comentarle a Harry nada de lo sucedido. Era casi increíble cómo Ron podía anticipar lo que iba a hacer o decir. ¿Era de esa misma manera con Lavender? ¿Era sólo una persona naturalmente intuitiva? ¿O era una persona que podía ver su más profundo y verdadero _yo_? Y si lo era, ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que alejarse de él?

Los pequeños y posiblemente insignificantes momentos continuaron también la siguiente semana. Él atrapó hábilmente dos libros que se deslizaron fuera de su alcance, mientras ella salía de un aula y estabilizaba la difícil pila de libros para poderla llevar en sus brazos, después Ron simplemente siguió su camino; de hecho, Hermione Pensó que si se estuvieran hablando, Ron podía haberse ofrecido a llevarle los libros. Ron retomó sus deberes de prefecto, así que ya no era la única persona dando regaños a los estudiantes sobre el comportamiento apropiado en la sala común - que era el área en la cual Demelza y Colin eran algo laxos, y a los prefectos de séptimo año ya no les importaba mucho. Ron incluso tuvo frialdad y "accidentalmente" estiró su larga pierna y pateó el escritorio de Pansy en una reunión después de que la prefecta de Slytherin hizo un comentario sarcástico sobre el cabello de Hermione. Fue algo pequeño, lo sabía, pero el grito de Pansy se había hecho audible cuando su botella de tinta se había derramado en su invaluable falda. Hermione se había echado a reír antes de controlarse y mirar hacia abajo en su regazo para considerar lo que acababa de suceder. Ron estaba viendo por ella. Cada vez que Ron se ponía de pie para ella, siempre la hacía sentirse completamente _segura_. Se sentía de esa manera alrededor de Harry, pero eso era porque él era Harry Potter, el Elegido. Sin embargo la sola presencia de Ron era suficiente para hacerla sentir como si nunca nada malo pudiera llegar a ella. Ya fuera que se tropezara al caminar o una maldición asesina se disparara a ella, él estaría allí para ayudarle en todo lo que le fuera posible. Era una sensación muy gloriosa, especialmente en tiempos de guerra, y Hermione no podía negar que él era el único que podía hacerla sentir de esa manera. Lo necesitaba, no había duda, sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de mantenerlo en su vida sin perder la cordura nuevamente.

Así que Hermione luchó con el problema, pasaba horas debatiendo sobre si debía o no intentar una amistad con Ron, pero para cuando llegó el siguiente jueves, Hermione no había llegado a una decisión. Había esperado que para cuando ella y Ron salieran a patrullar juntos otra vez, pudiera hablar con él en privado. En cambio, ambos caminaron alrededor del castillo en completo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios problemas, hasta que Ron, con una extraña mirada en su rostro, se detuvo abruptamente frente a un aula abierta.

"¿Qué?" Hermione le preguntó al instante y la mano fue directo a su varita.

Ron agitó la mano para que alejara su varita. "Sólo espera." Entró con su varita en mano. Hermione sólo tuvo que esperar dos de los más largos segundos de su vida antes de que la voz de Ron flotara hacia ella de nuevo. "Entra para que le eches un vistazo a esto."

Sin pensarlo, Hermione entró en el salón de clases y entrecerró los ojos para poder distinguir las formas en la oscuridad. Estaba tan concentrada en la búsqueda de lo que Ron quería que mirara que cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, saltó un kilómetro fuera de su piel. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta en total pánico, sólo Ron estaba parado delante de la puerta. Se sintió tan aliviada que le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de que tenía una varita dirigida directamente hacia su pecho. "¡Ron!" protestó furiosamente. "¿Qué estás _haciendo_?"

Ella fue por su varita de forma automática, pero Ron simplemente giró la propia a manera de advertencia. Después de asociarse con él en ED, Hermione supo el buen duelista que Ron había llegado a ser, así que en total obediencia, se detuvo. No importaba lo rápido que se moviera, Ron realizaría su maldición antes de que sus dedos rozaran la varita. "¡Cállate y permanecer allí durante un minuto," dijo Ron con firmeza. Apretó su varita con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. "Voy a usar el hechizo de enlace-completo si tengo que hacerlo", amenazó.

Su tono seguía siendo duro y determinado, pero ahora había un ligero temblor en su voz. Hermione le miró en silencio durante un largo rato, muy atónita, mientras trataba de determinar si hablaba en serio. Sabía que si hablaba en serio, ella, indudablemente buscaría venganza, pero él aún así se arriesgaría. Realmente la maldeciría si fuera necesario. Poco a poco, bajó la mano y esperó. Podía sacrificar unos minutos de su tiempo.

Su nuez de Adán saltó nerviosa, pero Ron prosiguió con valentía. "Mi cumpleaños es el sábado – lo cual ya sabes porque tú lo sabes todo", murmuró, dándose patadas a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Las orejas se le pusieron rojas y los adentros de Hermione se congelaron a la vista de aquello. Hacía mucho que no veía que _eso_ le sucediera. Tal vez el verdadero Ron no _era tan_ difícil de encontrar. "Y sé que probablemente no te importa, porque me odias y no me regalaste nada para la Navidad, así que probablemente no me quieres dar nada para mi cumpleaños, pero si lo hicieras -"

La cara de Hermione se endureció considerablemente. ¿_Realmente _le iba a hacer una solicitud de _regalo para su cumpleaños_?

"- - podrías -" Ron dejó escapar un suspiro. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en un punto por encima del hombro de Hermione, pero no podía ocultar lo sólo y desconsolado que estaba. "- ¿Podrías hablar conmigo otra vez? ¿Sólo por un día?"

Todo dentro de ella se achicó. _¡Oh, Dios, Ron, __**no**__, por favor, no ... _

"Solamente ayúdame con Aparición - soy endemoniadamente pésimo con eso- - o ayúdame con la tarea, solamente has algo _normal_, como si fuéramos amigos de nuevo", continuó Ron. Algo se estremeció tan miserablemente en su rostro que Hermione tuvo que mirar hacia abajo a sus pies. Ella había llegado finalmente a un punto en que podía mirarlo sin sentirse como si hubiera caído de la Torre de Astronomía y no quería volver a sentirse de la misma manera. "Por favor, Hermione, si alguna vez te agradé un poco, simplemente por favor haz _algo_ el sábado, porque - -" Ron echó por la borda su coraje y valor, y dejó escapar las palabras que por mucho tiempo había estado muriendo por decir. "Porque realmente te extraño, Hermione."

Lo dijo en voz tan baja que Hermione casi no lo oyó. Miró fijamente hacia él, pero Ron seguía mirando con determinación por encima de su hombro. Él saldría perdiendo si la miraba directamente a los ojos. "Te hice un montón de mierda, Hermione, y lo siento - - no sé si seré capaz de arreglar las cosas contigo, pero me gustaría intentarlo - pero - no estoy pidiendo eso", modificó la frase apresuradamente. "Sé que no puedo decirte que me perdones - -" Sonaba absolutamente miserable que ni siquiera pidió por su perdón, sin embargo siguió adelante. "- - así que no voy a hacerlo, sólo estoy diciendo lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños."

Ron dio un paso atrás, tenía un color verde pálido como el que adquiría antes de los partidos de Quidditch. Él sabía la magnitud de lo que acababa de admitir, pero de todos modos lo había hecho con valentía. Hermione apretó los labios muy juntos para evitar temblores y trató de no dejar que sus palabras y su comportamiento tomaran lo mejor de ella. Le llevó una gran cantidad de auto-control, pero se quedó con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Ron, muy esperanzado, aguardaba una palabra de Hermione, pero pronto suspiró en desaliento. "Bueno, sip, eso es lo que quiero", concluyó sin convicción. Con una última mirada a su rostro, Ron consideró decir otra cosa, pero en su lugar, optó por girar sobre sus talones, y con la mandíbula tensamente cerrada se dirigió resueltamente hacia fuera de la sala, dejando tras de sí una Hermione muy sacudida que tuvo que estar en silencio con una mano sobre su tembloroso labio por un buen rato hasta que finalmente pudo salir de la habitación con un ápice de compostura.

**0o0o0 **

El cumpleaños de Ron amaneció frío, brillante y sin esperanza de una fácil respuesta a la situación de Hermione. Sabía lo difícil que debía haber sido para Ron el reunir el valor para pedirle que fueran nuevamente amigos. Merlín sabía que ella recientemente tenía los mismos pensamientos, pero había sido incapaz de expresarlos. Pero Ron, Ron de hecho se había _disculpado_. Él podría estar creciendo. Las cosas podrían estar cambiando.

Pero había también toda posibilidad de que nada hubiera cambiado. Ron estaba terriblemente atrasado en la tarea y necesitaba la orientación de Hermione para volver a la pista. Realmente podía no tener ningún interés en reanudar su amistad. No había manera de estar segura acerca de las intenciones de Ron. Sólo tendría que decidir si su fe estaba puesta o no en Ron. Para cuando salió de la torre ese sábado por la mañana para ir a desayunar, todavía no había decidido si podía o no confiar. Tal vez cuando viera a Ron nuevamente, sabría qué hacer. Sólo tenía que esperar y ver.

"¡Oye!, Hermione",

Hermione se obligó a no rodar los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta para esperar a que Cormac McLaggen llegara corriendo a su lado. Era la última persona con quien quería hablar en este momento. Al volver de las vacaciones de Navidad había estado un poco preocupada de que McLaggen le reclamara su acto de desaparición en la fiesta, pero no tenía razón por qué reclamar. Él debió sentir su desaprobación porque resueltamente la había ignorado durante los últimos meses; al parecer, Cormac no tomaba el rechazo muy bien. "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó con voz apagada.

"Yo no lo hice."

Hermione suspiró. Los deberes de un prefecto no cesaban. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Yo no lo hice", protestó airadamente McLaggen. "Eso es lo que quería decirte por si acaso trataban de culparme. No quiero que pienses que haría algo así."

"Cormac, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando", dijo Hermione con cansancio. "¿Quién te va a culpar y de qué?"

McLaggen dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro, decidiendo que lo mejor sería empezar por el principio. "Bueno, Weasley y yo no nos llevamos muy bien - -"

"¿En serio?" Hermione interrumpió secamente.

"- - hemos tenido estos momentos de, tú sabes-, Él me dijo algunas cosas, yo he dicho otras y entonces estoy seguro de que ya te ha platicado acerca de los dulces que me envió - -"

"No" lo interrumpió Hermione de nuevo con severidad. Sus instintos de prefecta estallaron bruscamente. "¿Qué te hizo?"

McLaggen se iluminó considerablemente. "Así es, eres una prefecta, podrías darle detención o algo así porque me envió un cargamento de dulces que me pusieron enfermo."

"¿Qué tipo de dulces?" dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Algunos Caramelos Marca Tenebrosa", explicó McLaggen.

"Ah". Hermione recordaba vívidamente la pila de caramelos Marca Tenebrosa que Fred y George vendían en el Callejón Diagon. Ron debió haberse provisto de suministros cuando se fue a casa para Navidad. Apretó los labios. De alguna manera no creyó que fuera prudente reírse de un estudiante mientras éste presentaba una queja. "Y no sospechaste de un caramelo con forma de la _Marca Tenebrosa_?"

"Bueno, _no_," McLaggen de repente parecía muy nervioso. "Weasley me dijo que sus hermanos le dieron un montón y que yo podría tener el extra. Fred y George siempre tuvieron un retorcido sentido del humor, así que sólo supuse que la Marca era algo así como una burla; es decir, Weasley se comió uno justo en frente de mí y ni siquiera se _inmutó._ ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que no era bueno?" Frunció el ceño profundamente y se retorció como si estuviera extremadamente estreñido. "Eso me mantuvo despierto toda la noche."

Hermione escondió una mueca. No quería pensar en lo que Cormac estuvo haciendo en las largas horas de su enfermedad. "Bueno, lo siento, pero no puedo castigar a Ron a menos que lo vea con los dulces", ella le informó.

"No, no, yo no quiero que lo _castigues _- aunque si lo hicieras sería excepcional -" McLaggen suspiró. "El dulce no tiene nada que ver con el asunto - -creí que lo sabías - - yo solo no quiero que pienses que yo maldije a Weasley o que le hice algo. Él no se veía en buenas condiciones como para explicar lo que le había sucedido, así que no quiero que me culpes", McLaggen terminó bruscamente.

"¿Qué es lo que significa _'no se veía en buenas condiciones'_?" Hermione exigió. Miró hacia atrás en el Gran Salón para comprobar que Ron no estuviera allí. No estaba. De repente se olvidó por completo que Ron metía la lengua a la garganta de Lavender muy frecuentemente. "¿Qué pasó con él?"

Cormac de repente parecía muy arrepentido de haber traído este tema. "Bueno, no sé exactamente, pero a Weasley lo llevaron al hospital - -"

_"¡¿Qué?" _

"- Lo vi en una camilla con Pomfrey y McGonagall, Lo estaban llevando arriba; No se veía nada bien- -" McLaggen se apagó cuando Hermione sin decir palabra corrió tan rápido como pudo a pesar de que de repente se sintió extremadamente enferma. Corrió tan rápido que prácticamente iba volando, subió por las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo hacia el ala del hospital, todo el tiempo pidiendo desesperadamente que se le permitiera llegar a tiempo. A tiempo para lo que Hermione ignoraba, pero tenía que ver a Ron. Él le había pedido que le hablara en su cumpleaños y maldita sea, Hermione ahora sabía que lo haría, tenía que hacerlo. Él no podía - - sin saberlo - - Hermione se ahogó mientras aceleraba su paso. _Tenía_ que llegar.

Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio que las puertas de la enfermería estaban cerradas, lo que indicaba que ningún estudiante debía entrar cuando Madame Pomfrey estaba ocupada atendiendo a un estudiante en crítica necesidad de asistencia médica – a menos que fuese una emergencia-. Lo que le había sucedido a Ron había sido malo, muy _malo_. Gracias a Dios, la única persona en el pasillo era la única persona que probablemente podría darle alguna respuesta. "Harry, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó mientras patinaba hasta detenerse frente a él.

Harry había estado sentado en el suelo, agarrándose un puñado de pelo, estaba muy rígido por la tensión y el choque, pero luego, echó una mirada al rostro de Hermione y se levantó de un salto. "Él va a estar bien", la tranquilizó al instante. "Te lo juro. Usé el bezoar en él a tiempo y la señora Pomfrey dice que va a estar bien, sólo necesita algo de tiempo para trabajar con él."

_"¿Bezoar?"_ Hermione dijo débilmente.

"Sí, estábamos en la oficina de Slughorn - - " Harry se interrumpió de nuevo mientras miraba a la cara de Hermione. Tomó uno de sus brazos para impedir que se derrumbara. "Hermione, tal vez deberías sentarte."

Ella sacudió la cabeza con fiereza. _"¿Qué pasó?"_ dijo a través de su apretada mandíbula. La inmovilidad era la única manera que podía evitar que colapsase tal y como Harry lo temía. No tenía necesidad de sentarse, lo que necesitaba eran _respuestas_.

Así que Harry se las dio. Con toda la calma que pudo, le dijo cómo Ron había ingerido accidentalmente una poción de amor, por lo que habían tenido que ir con el profesor Slughorn para solicitar su ayuda. Para que Ron se sintiera mejor, Slughorn le había dado a Ron algo de hidromiel, para brindar por su cumpleaños. Algo de hidromiel _envenenada._ _Veneno._ Esta vez, cuando Harry la tomó del brazo para tratar de que se sentara, ella no protestó. No podría. _Envenenado_. Cada sílaba de la palabra causaba que algo frío y terrible se deslizara hacia abajo en su estómago. Su cabeza giró vertiginosamente un momento por lo que Hermione tuvo que agarrarse el pelo y tratar de evitar que la cordura la dejara. _Veneno_. Se estremeció de verdad, tenía la sensación de que esa palabra la iba a perseguir por mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera supo que Harry se había agachado frente a ella hasta que trasladó su mano para acariciar su hombro tranquilizadoramente. "Él va a estar bien", le aseguró con cansancio. Sus palabras habrían sido mucho más convincentes si sus ojos no estuvieran todavía salvajes con el persistente temor de impotencia al ver a tu mejor amigo morir. Hermione dejó escapar una risita, al pensar de pronto en todas las veces que había visto a Harry cercano a la muerte. Finalmente Harry sabía lo terrible que ella y Ron se habían sentido en esas ocasiones. Ella y Ron anteriormente habían sido heridos, sí, pero ninguno de ellos había estado a las puertas de la muerte - - bueno, estaba el Ministerio. Como si eso le sirviera de eterno recordatorio, un sordo dolor apareció en su esternón. Hermione apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, agradecida por la sólida mano de Harry en su hombro. Era horrible que los tres tuvieran que soportar estos momentos tantas veces a una edad tan joven.

_"Hola"._ Ginny patinó hasta detenerse frente a ellos. Con los ojos muy abiertos, sacudió el pulgar por el pasillo. "Seamus me acaba de decir que McLaggen le dijo que Ron estaba en el hospital -" Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Hermione por primera vez y Ginny palideció considerablemente. "_Oh Dios_."

Harry se puso de pie más rápido que volando."Está _bien"_, aseguró constantemente.

"¿lo está?" Ginny le preguntó en voz baja. Sus ojos eran incluso más redondos y más amplios, haciendo que pareciera infinitamente más joven que sus quince años. Automáticamente, una de sus manos se sacudió ligeramente hacia Harry, pero como siempre, Ginny se contuvo. "¿Estás seguro?"

_"Sí"._ Harry respondió con firmeza. Como si sintiera el mismo impulso que Ginny sintió con anterioridad, su mano se acercó al brazo de Ginny, de igual forma en que había estado antes en el hombro de Hermione, pero en lugar de darle palmaditas, deslizó su mano de ida y vuelta con dulzura. No del todo tranquila, Ginny siguió mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, en silencio le suplicaba con lágrimas reprimidas que le dijera la verdad. _"Sí"._ Repitió Harry. La mirada de Ginny no cedió y fue en ese momento que algo falló en el rostro de Harry. "Estuvo cerca, pero él va a estar bien", admitió.

"¿Él va a estar bien?" Ginny preguntó de nuevo innecesariamente. Brincó un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies con la esperanza de alejar las lágrimas.

Harry dio un paso más cerca; ahora estaban mucho más cerca el uno al otro, tan cerca que habían cruzado el comportamiento aceptable de amigos y ahora estaban en una conducta posiblemente íntima. A pesar de la situación, una pequeña parte de Hermione puso atención y se dio cuenta de este momento tan interesante. _¿Podría Harry - -? _

_"Sí,"_ dijo Harry una vez más. "Sabes que no permitiría que le pasara nada a Ron."

Hermione sonrió débilmente. Había algo en la voz de Harry, que revelaba que Ron no era el único Weasley por el que Harry moriría con tal de protegerlo.

Ginny se volvió cada vez más de color rosa y tuvo que parpadear varias veces y tragar saliva para poder hablar en una voz pseudo-normal. "¿Qué quieres decir con _'estuvo cerca'_? ¿Qué pasó?"

Aún con los brazos sobre Ginny, Harry procedió a contar la historia que estaba destinado a contar varias veces en ese día. Hermione, sin embargo, se desconectó y volvió su atención hacia la puerta cerrada de enfermería. No sería capaz de apartar los ojos de ella hasta que la señora Pomfrey, o incluso el propio Ron surgieran por ella. La suplicante voz de Ron volvió a su memoria, esa voz en la que le pedía de favor que volviera a ser su amiga, aunque fuera sólo por un día, porque de alguna manera todo volvería a estar bien de nuevo. Él solo quería una cosa para su cumpleaños, y ella aún no se la daba. A pesar de que técnicamente ya no eran amigos, Ron había sido un amigo increíble durante casi cinco años; sólo por eso merecía recibir su deseo de cumpleaños. Hermione apretó la mandíbula para no llorar o gritar o hacer algo que aliviase el creciente dolor dentro de ella, se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y se dispuso a esperar. No se iría hasta que pudiera darle a Ron su regalo de cumpleaños.

**0o0o0 **

"¿Hermione? Hermione, despierta."

Hermione parpadeó aturdida cuando a regañadientes abrió los ojos. Ella y Harry habían vuelto a la torre un poco tarde, pero le había tomado aún más tiempo el dormirse. Finalmente entró en un sueño inquieto después de varias horas en vela, mirando el dosel de su cama, tratando de bloquear la odiosa voz en su cabeza que le informaba que Ron moriría en algún momento de esa maldita noche - - no estaba dispuesta a despertar todavía. Pero por la insistente sacudida de sus hombros, la intrusa no parecía dispuesta a desistir. "¿Ginny?" Preguntó con cansancio, empujándose con los codos y entrecerrando los empañados ojos hacia su amiga. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Shhh!" Ginny se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló específicamente a la cama de Lavender. "No quiero despertarla." Hermione hizo una mueca al recordar cómo Lavender le había gritado en el momento en que regresó del hospital. Lavender estaba herida y muy molesta porque a nadie le importó informarle que su novio estaba en el hospital; Pero francamente, a Hermione le importaba un comino. Lo último que necesitaba oír mientras esperaba con ansiedad fuera del ala del hospital, era acerca de la pobre Lav-Lav. "Vístete", murmuró Ginny. "Voy a esperarte afuera."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Hermione mientras obedientemente se deslizaba de la cama. Se dio cuenta por primera vez que Ginny estaba completamente vestida aunque el sol estaba apenas empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte. "¿Ocurrió algo - -?"

"Él está bien", aseguró Ginny rápidamente. "Pero hay algo que tenemos que hacer. Así que date prisa." Sin más explicaciones, se deslizó en silencio a través del dormitorio y salió al pasillo.

A pesar de las garantías de Ginny, Hermione se vistió a toda velocidad, agarrando los pantalones que había usado por la noche y lanzándose sobre su baúl para tomar el primer suéter que se le atravesase. Sólo hizo una pausa para encontrar a Bilius dentro de la maraña de sábanas y poder devolverlo a la seguridad de su baúl. Tan pronto como supo que Lavender estaba dormida, Hermione había rescatado a Bilius del fondo de su baúl. De alguna manera, el tener el oso en sus brazos esa noche, había ayudado a que Hermione por fin conciliara el sueño. Nunca había estado tan agradecida por el regalo de cumpleaños de Ron como ahora lo estaba. Lavender, por el contrario, no estaría muy contenta con la reaparición del oso. Hermione salió de puntillas a toda prisa de la habitación, se escabulló hacia el pasillo donde Ginny estaba esperando pacientemente con una serena sonrisa.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Hermione le preguntó con una voz más fuerte y firme.

"Vamos a ver a Ron", explicó Ginny y comenzó a bajar rápidamente por la escalera de caracol; Hermione casi tuvo que correr para seguirla y poderla escuchar. "Mamá y papá estuvieron con él toda la noche y probablemente no consiguieron conciliar el sueño. Quiero que salgan de ese lugar un poco, y tal vez incluso vayan a tomar algo de comer. Pero sé que no dejarán a Ron solo." Al decir eso, se echó a través del agujero del retrato, la señora gorda se despertó y les reprochó con un gruñido. Ignorando Plácidamente los indignados gritos de la guardián del retrato, Ginny hizo un gesto en dirección a Hermione. "Ahí es donde tú entras".

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Deseas que yo lleve a tus padres a- -?"

"No, yo iré con ellos; tú te quedarás con Ron. "

Hermione se detuvo de inmediato. Sentarse junto a la cama de Ron. Sola. A solas con Ron. Era un hermoso pensamiento. También era un pensamiento muy aterrador después de todo lo que había pasado, pero de todas maneras seguía siendo hermoso. Su corazón y estómago se apretujaron por la natural combinación de nervios y anticipación. "Ginny, no puedo."

Ginny se dio la vuelta, su cara se transformó brusca y extraordinariamente en un resplandor de la señora Weasley. "¡No me digas que sigues estando molesta con él después de todo lo que ha pasado!"

"No" Hermione refutó insistentemente. "No, por supuesto que no, pero yo no - " Hermione tragó saliva. Le hacía sentirse enferma el tener que admitir esto, pero muy bien podría ser verdad. "- no creo que Ron me quiera allí después de todo lo que ha pasado; tal vez deberías llevar a Harry, él lo haría en un instante - -" También había otra persona en potencia que con gusto se sentaría junto a Ron, pero Hermione no podía soportar siquiera el decir su nombre. Se había prometido ya no estar celosa de Ron y Lavender, pero eso no le impedía morir un poco cada vez que los veía juntos. Incluso, le hería el sugerir que Lavender fuese quien se quedase con Ron, pero el nombre se cernía inquietantemente entre las dos chicas. Mantener una vigilia constante sobre la cabecera de un chico, era estrictamente una especie de trabajo para una novia; técnicamente, Lavender debía ser quien lo hiciera, no Hermione.

Ginny dio un paso atrás hacia su amiga, con su expresión ablandada. "Por supuesto, Harry podría " asintió Ginny. "Pero conozco a Ron. El querría que fueras tú, además - -" Ginny le dio un guiño en complicidad. "- no dijo el nombre de Harry anoche ¿O sí?, y estoy segura que tampoco le escuché llamando a su querida Lav-Lav".

Algo muy dentro de su ser vibró con una maravillosa emoción. Nadie más había comentado cuando Ron se dio la vuelta y murmuró algo que sonó maravillosamente como "Hermione", por lo que Hermione decidió que tal vez lo había imaginado. Ella había estado bajo una enorme cantidad de estrés y ansiedad, por lo que era comprensible que se pudiera imaginar que algo así de glorioso y esperanzado hubiera sucedido. Pero si Ginny también lo oyó - Hermione negó con la cabeza tristemente. "No, Ginny. Él solamente murmuraba; además, yo acababa de hablar por primera vez. Debió haber escuchado mi voz e inconscientemente respondió. "

"Bueno, él no respondió inconscientemente a ninguno de nosotros ¿verdad? Ni siquiera dijo una palabra cuando mamá y papá estuvieron allí. Él solo dijo algo cuando supo que _tú_ estabas allí ", señaló Ginny para dar final a la discusión, y tiró del brazo de Hermione para apresurarla. "Él te quiere allí, _te necesita._ Así que vamos. "

"Ginny - -" Hermione protestó débilmente, pero aunque lo hizo, aceleró su paso. Incluso si Ron realmente no había murmurado su nombre ayer por la noche, todavía se requería de alguien para que se sentara a su lado hasta que despertara. Él necesitaba a alguien a su lado para explicarle lo que había sucedido.

Ginny entró a través de las puertas del ala del hospital. "¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" Llamó a Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia la cama de Ron. Inmediatamente se tranquilizó cuando vio que Ron estaba inmóvil y pálido como la noche anterior. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley estaban sentados en las sillas junto a la cama, y las sillas pegadas una a la otra para que la señora Weasley pudiera apoyarse por su cansancio en su marido. "¿Cómo está?" -preguntó en voz baja.

"Aún no hay cambios," respondió el señor Weasley para ambas. Levantó una mano para acariciar el cabello de su esposa. Estaba claro que Molly Weasley no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. "Sin embargo, Poppy dijo que despertará pronto."

"Bien" dijo Ginny en voz baja y dio un paso adelante hasta que tocó ligeramente la mano de Ron, mirando con tristeza el rostro dormido de su hermano. Ron y Ginny podían pelearse mucho, pero cualquiera podía ver que ambos hermanos se preocupaban mucho el uno por el otro. De repente, Ginny se volvió hacia sus padres. "Vamos entonces."

"¿Qu-qu-qué?" La señoraWeasley le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Ustedes siempre nos obligan a pasar alimento por nuestras gargantas por lo que ahora es mi turno. Vamos a buscar algo para desayunar, o al menos algo de café. Hermione se sentará con Ron, hasta que volvamos." Ginny esperó que sus padres se pusieran de pie, pero ellos permanecían sentados, mirando fijamente a su hija como si nunca la hubiesen visto antes. Ordenaba a sus hermanos muy frecuentemente, pero rara vez Ginny ejercía ninguna autoridad sobre sus padres; sabía cómo reaccionaría su madre si lo hacía. "Vamos" ordenó Ginny otra vez en una voz tan de cercanamente parecida a la de su madre, que su padre se contrajo de forma automática para obedecer. Sonrió tristemente a su hijo menor y se puso de pie. Era agradable ver que su niña crecía.

"Vamos, Molly ", instó suavemente. "No has comido nada. Te sentirás mejor después de hacerlo."

La señora Weasley se limpió la cara y resopló. Sus ojos seguían estado terriblemente inyectados en sangre. "¿Pero qué si se despierta?" Preguntó con voz ronca.

"Hermione estará aquí, Molly," el señor Weasley le recordó. Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Cuidará de él por nosotros."

Hermione asintió enfáticamente cuando la Sra. Weasley pasó a mirarla, como si se acabara de dar cuenta que la mejor amiga de su hijo estaba allí. La señora Weasley miró a Hermione durante un buen rato y Hermione supo lo que estaba pensando: la conversación que habían tenido en Grimmauld Place durante el verano antes del quinto año.

"De acuerdo" asintió la señora Weasley. El Sr. Weasley la ayudó a levantarse y la tomó por el brazo. "Estaremos de vuelta pronto", dijo la Sra. Weasley a Hermione. "Ven con nosotros si algo cambia."

"Lo haré" prometió Hermione. La señora Weasley le dio una agradecida y llorosa sonrisa, y con una palmadita a la mejilla de Hermione se despidió, poco a poco dejó el ala del hospital con su esposo a su lado y Ginny en la retaguardia. Ginny hizo una pausa para dar a Hermione un guiño antes de cerrar la puerta poco a poco para dar a Hermione un poco de intimidad.

Hermione se mantuvo provisionalmente en el extremo de la cama de Ron, preguntándose qué debía hacer. Se suponía que podía sentarse en una de las sillas del Sr. o la Sra. Weasley, pero de alguna manera no parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Ella y Ron habían estado peleando durante meses y ahora casi lo había perdido _para siempre_. Sintió que un bulto caliente se hinchaba en su garganta. De repente, se le hizo difícil respirar. Ron casi había _muerto._ Sentarse a dos pies de distancia de él, era demasiado lejos.

Miró ansiosamente a su alrededor. No había otros pacientes en la sala y Madame Pomfrey todavía estaba en su oficina. Nadie iba a ver. Valientemente, Hermione avanzó, arrastrando su mano por el colchón hasta que rozó los débiles dedos de Ron. Tuvo que agacharse incómodamente para entrelazar sus dedos completamente, pero valió la pena. A pesar de que todavía estaba horriblemente pálido y quieto, la mano irradiaba calidez tranquilizadora, y vida. Su pulgar se deslizó a la muñeca para poder comprobar el pulso; palpitaba con un ritmo fuerte y constante. Mantuvo la mano envuelta en la suya y se inclinó hacia adelante para, tentativamente, poder presionar su mano libre contra el pecho de Ron. El corazón de Ron dio un audible latido y resonó confortablemente por todo el brazo de Hermione. Hermione estudió sus hombros a medida que subían y bajaban con cada respiración que tomaba. Él estaba caliente al tacto, los latidos del corazón y pulso eran regulares, y estaba respirando con normalidad. Sobrecogida momentáneamente, Hermione cayó sobre el borde de la cama de Ron. Realmente iba a estar bien. Madame Pomfrey les había dicho la noche anterior que así sería, pero - bueno, tenía que comprobarlo por sí misma.

Durante un largo momento, Hermione se sentó allí, agradeciendo fervientemente a cualquier poder superior que pudiera oírla, por mantener a Ron con ellos. Cuando terminó, no podía dejar de mirar con curiosidad hacia abajo en el brazo de Ron. Recordaba vagamente algo que él había dicho a principios de año, pero nunca tuvo el coraje de preguntarle al respecto. Ahora podía verlo por sí misma. Con la mano que descansaba en su regazo, empujó la manga del pijama hasta el codo.

"_Oh"_ suspiró en silencio. Ron estaba en lo cierto, _tenía_ cicatrices del Ministerio. Las profundas cicatrices que giraban en espiral por los brazos, se había desvanecido considerablemente, pero las opacas cicatrices de color rosa-marrón todavía resaltaban muy violentamente contra su pálida piel. Algunas de las cicatrices estaban aún muy teñidas por el tono violeta intenso que las heridas habían tenido inmediatamente después del incidente. Su dedo trazó suavemente sobre uno de los arcos. La textura de la cicatriz era rígida y dura, el tejido de protección de la cicatriz aún no se había sustituido por la epidermis lisa regular. Había progresos significativos, pero todavía quedaba un largo camino por recorrer. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de ansiedad. Eso era cierto en varias áreas.

De repente, la cabeza de Ron rodó en su dirección mientras se quejaba en voz baja. Hermione rápidamente retiró la mano de sus cicatrices, pero cuando trató de tirar de su mano izquierda para liberarla, unos dedos apretaron convulsivamente alrededor de los suyos. Ron frunció el ceño soñolientamente. "¿Er-mio-nee?"

Ella se congeló. Él lo había hecho de nuevo, no podía ser una coincidencia. Realmente la estaba llamando por su nombre. Ron Weasley se despertaba después de una experiencia cercana a la muerte y lo primero que decía era _su_ nombre. Hermione bruscamente tuvo la sensación de que no tenía entrañas. Cuando se había despertado en el Ministerio, lo había llamado por una razón muy significativa; ¿estaba él diciéndole lo mismo? Tragó saliva. "¿Ron?" Cambió su posición para poder mantener sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y mirarlo directamente al mismo tiempo. "Ron, ¿me oyes?"

Sí podía. Uno de los lados de su boca tembló al alzarse en la apariencia de una sonrisa. Poco a poco y empañadamente, parpadeó una vez, dos, tres veces antes de que finalmente pudiera dejar los ojos abiertos. Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras los ojos de Ron trataban de enfocar. La sonrisa ladeada cruzó fugazmente su rostro. "¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó con un atontado graznido e hizo una mueca como si le doliese hablar.

Hermione no estaba segura de cuánto era lo que Ron recordaba, pero si le dolía hablar, no quería que él dijera una palabra; simplemente tenía que contarle toda la historia. "De forma accidental, tomaste una poción de amor y Harry te llevó a Slughorn para darte un antídoto. Slughorn te dio algo de Hidromiel para brindar por tu cumpleaños después de que fuiste curado - pero la hidromiel era para otra persona ", explicó Hermione; sus labios temblaban, pero se esforzaba por hablar con calma. Ron necesitaba estar seguro de que iba a estar bien. "Estaba envenenada", agregó en voz baja.

Ron soltó un gruñido de entendimiento. "¿Y Harry me dio un bezoar? "

Ella miró a Ron con sorpresa cuando se aclaró la garganta varias veces. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Quién más lo haría?" Ron luchó por sentarse. Hermione rápidamente colocó las almohadas para él. Su mano tuvo que abandonar de mala gana el refugio de la suya, pero mientras él estuviera despierto y vivo, Hermione estaba incluso dispuesta a verlo besar a Lavender por el resto de su vida. Sólo lo necesitaba a salvo.

Sin embargo, todavía se veía muy pálido y Hermione miró ansiosamente hacia la oficina de la enfermera. "Será mejor que le avise a la señora Pomfrey," le dijo. "Querrá revisarte."

Se levantó, pero para su sorpresa, una cálida mano estaba de vuelta en la de ella. "No, todavía no." Le suplicó. A pesar de su palidez, sus orejas estaban teñidas de un revelador color rojo. Él asintió con valentía a la cama cuando con firmeza y deliberadamente presionó los dedos de nuevo en torno a los de ella para que así no hubiera duda de sus intenciones. "Solamente- quédate."

"Está bien" susurró. Hermione se dejó caer hacia abajo sobre el borde del colchón y volvió sus manos a su regazo. Miró hacia abajo, sintiendo que sus mejillas ahora estaban en un tono rosado. Esto era lo que siempre había querido: que ella y Ron reconocieran conscientemente sus sentimientos el uno al otro y actuaran en consecuencia a ellos. Hermione le había tomado la mano y ahora Ron se la tomaba a ella. Habían estado jugando un tímido y cruel juego durante meses de: Permíteme-actuar-como-si-nos-gustamos-el-uno-al-otro-pero-también-alardearemos de-nuestras-locas-relaciones-con-otras-personas en espera de-que-te-enceles, pero ahora, todo había terminado. Se habían hecho demasiado daño el uno al otro con el costo más alto. Casi se habían perdido el uno al otro para siempre. Casi había perdido a Ron sin decirle todo sobre ella. Él ya la conocía mejor que nadie, pero todavía quedaba un largo camino por recorrer y ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo habían perdido? No podían permitirse el lujo de jugar por más tiempo. Por fin tenían que empezar a ser honestos entre ellos.

Hermione miró a Ron. No tenía idea de por dónde empezar. Sus ojos se habían reunido y, como siempre, Hermione tuvo el inexplicable impulso de mirar hacia otro lado porque la experiencia era demasiado abrumadora. Ella sólo tenía diecisiete años, era demasiado joven para mirar profundamente a los ojos de un chico y ver su futuro entero descansando dentro de ellos. Pero ahí estaba y era la cosa más gloriosa y hermosa que jamás haya visto; Incluso era mejor que la deliciosa ensoñación que había experimentado en las vacaciones de Navidad, ya que esto era real. Era el momento más real y verdadero de su vida. Casi al mismo tiempo, ambos sonrieron, a sabiendas de que estaban compartiendo los mismos pensamientos. En realidad no había necesidad de palabras o disculpas. Hermione no tuvo que empezar nada – él la entendió por completo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Notas de Autor: ¡Gracias por leer!

_**A continuación: Ron no es la única persona en el hospital...**_

_**0o0o0**_

_**AAAWWWW! QUE TERNURITAS ¿A POCO NO?, QUE LES COSTABA SER BUENO EL UNO CON EL OTRO, SI SERÁN CABEZONES ESOS DOS.**_

_**No les prometo nada, sé que me tardaré para actualizar un poco más de lo que los tengo acostumbrados, pero ya saben que no los abandonaré, sirve que procesamos tanta emoción.**_

_**BUENO, EL CAMINITO YA LO CONOCEN:**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

_**¿Ya superaron la emoción de haber visto una de las películas más fantásticas del año?, pues yo todavía no, y deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón (soné a escrito AnnFictionesco) que la emoción dure un poco más, así estaremos algo entretenidos mientras llega la 2ª parte de DH.**_

_**Bueno, ahora sí, en cuanto a sus comentarios:**_

_**Ok, estoy de acuerdo con algunos de ustedes que Ann le puso mucho de su cosecha a estos capítulos, que se salió un poco o mucho de los personajes, que tal vez hay cosas que no encajan en el cannon, pero lo digo nuevamente y lo repito ¡DISFRUTEMOS LA LECTURA!, para eso estamos aquí, y démosle el beneficio de nuestros comentarios a Ann pues logró mantener una historia congruente a lo largo de..mmhh? Cuántos capítulos? Si contamos desde la serie de Diferentes Perspectivas hasta aquí diríamos que 38 extensos y entretenidos capítulos. ¿Será que soy una pésima escritora y por eso pienso así? espero que no ;)**_

_**Panxa: Un 'sí' a tu pregunta.**_

_**0o0o0**_

**Resumen**: Quidditch va muy mal, aparte tenemos algunas confesiones íntimas...

**0o0o0o0**

_Por ti esperaré_

_Hasta que el reino venga,_

_Hasta que mis días,_

_Mis días lleguen,_

_Hasta que llegues y me liberes,_

_Solo dime que esperarás_

_Dime que me esperaras_

_"Till Kingdom Comes" de Coldplay_

_**0o0o0**_

Hay un viejo dicho muggle que dice 'Cuando llueve, se inunda'. Un optimista podría pensar que esta expresión significa que los buenos tiempos vienen en dosis grandes y abundantes, pero hoy en día, Hermione sabía que este dicho tenía un significado mucho más oscuro. Significaba que a veces sucedían a la vez un montón de cosas horribles.

Con los brazos cruzados cansadamente sobre el pecho, Hermione medio corrió detrás de la camilla en la que habían colocado a Harry. Tenía la mandíbula apretada tan fuerte como el día en que Ron había sido envenenado. Se suponía que el Quidditch era divertido. Se suponía que el Quidditch no era ver a tu mejor amigo ser golpeado con una Bludger y verlo caer de su escoba. Hermione tragó saliva y apresuró el paso. Ahora nuevamente todo se había ido al infierno. Otro dicho muggle declaraba que la muerte venía de tres en tres y Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si también se refería a estar cercano a morir.

Entró por las puertas del ala del hospital golpeándolas con fuerza. Fue directamente a la cama en la que habían acostado a Harry, pero la voz de Ron llamó su atención. "¿Está bien?" Preguntó Ron quien se apoyó en lo que pudo para poder echarle un vistazo Harry. Palideció un poco cuando vio sangre que escurría por el pelo de Harry y manchas del mismo fluido endurecido en el lado izquierdo de la cara. "¡Demonios!"

"Estará bien," mintió Hermione. Comenzó a alborotarse el cabello distraídamente durante un minuto antes de dejar de jugar con su melena. Pensaba que después de todas las lesiones de Quidditch que Harry había tenido y de las cuales ella había sido testigo, ya estaría muy acostumbrada a estos viajes al hospital; Pero nunca jamás se acostumbraría. Una pequeña e irracional parte de ella- - bueno, no tan pequeña – deseaba poder prohibirle a Harry el volver a subirse a una escoba. Y el deseo también aplicaba para Ron. Ese pensamiento hizo que Hermione se alejara de la cama de Harry, y volteara a la de Ron para echar un inquieto vistazo. Por poco y perdía a sus dos mejores amigos en el transcurso de una semana, tenía que asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, de lo contrario terminaría por dejar de funcionar. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien," dijo Ron con desdén. Estaba estirando el cuello, tratando de tener una mejor vista de las lesiones de Harry. En este punto, la señora Pomfrey había transferido a Harry a la cama junto a Ron y estaba examinando el desagradable aumento del chichón en su cabeza. "¿Lunática dijo algo acerca de McLaggen rompiéndole la cabeza?"

Por lo general, Hermione amaba hablar con Ron, pero ahora realmente deseaba que se callara. Haciendo caso omiso de él, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y rebotó con impaciencia la punta de sus pies. "¿Va a estar bien?"

Madame Pomfrey extrajo su varita con un triste gesto. "Fractura de cráneo." Con un chasquido de su varita, había limpiado la sangre coagulada de la cara y el cabello de Harry. Luego, dirigió la varita directamente a la herida y murmuró un hechizo. La herida se cerró y Hermione supo que la fractura se había reparado perfectamente. "Va a estar tan bueno como nuevo en un día o dos. Sin embargo, voy a tenerlo aquí en observación."Agitó nuevamente su varita dándole vueltas y vueltas para que unos vendajes que acababa de conjurar, giraran en el aire y se envolvieran cuidadosamente alrededor de la cabeza de Harry a manera de turbante. Hermione la miraba con fascinación, siempre había deseado que en Hogwarts ofrecieran algunas clases de curación. Por supuesto que sabía hechizos básicos, pero saber hechizos importantes de curación podía ser muy útil, sobre todo cuando sus dos mejores amigos tenían la costumbre de acabar en el ala de hospital. "Va a dormir por varias horas más", continuó Pomfrey rápidamente cuando enfundó su varita. "Llámame cuando se despierte", le ordenó a Ron.

"Sí" asintió Ron distraídamente, y después de asegurarse de que Harry iba a tener una completa recuperación, regresó su atención a los comentarios de Luna que eran claramente audibles gracias a la ventana abierta al lado de su cama. Pomfrey miró hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido a manera de desaprobación, pero no dijo ni una palabra antes de regresar a su oficina. Hermione tenía la sensación de que Ron no tenía permiso para estar escuchando el partido, pero Pomfrey estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto ese momento. Ella se acercó a la cama de Harry para poder verlo más de cerca. A pesar de que la señora Pomfrey había dicho que estaba bien, Harry había tenido una caída muy desagradable. Al igual que como lo hizo con Ron la semana pasada, tenía que asegurarle que estaba bien. Hermione tocó ligeramente la mano inerte de Harry mientras escuchaba su respiración que era misericordiosamente lenta, profunda y normal. De hecho, si no fuera por el turbante de vendas, podía decir que parecía que estaba disfrutando de un sueño agradable y profundo. Sus dedos fueron expertamente a la muñeca de Harry para verificar si había pulso.

"Oye, Sanadora Granger," dijo Ron en voz alta desde la cama de al lado. Hermione se volvió expectante, sus dedos saltando lejos de la mano de Harry. "Ya has oído a Pomfrey, va a estar bien." Ron había desviado su atención del partido, y con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión la veía examinar a Harry.

"Ya lo sé" respondió Hermione. Volvió a mirar la cara de Harry, esta vez, para darse cuenta de que uno de los cristales de sus gafas se había agrietado un poco. Con cuidado, extrajo los anteojos de su rostro para poderles administrar el hechizo de Reparación. Después de arreglarlas, puso las gafas en la mesilla de noche para evitar dañarlas. Sólo entonces se cruzó por alrededor de la cama de Harry y volvió otra vez a Ron. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Hermione medio esperaba que Ron le hiciera una especie de reproche por haberle hecho la misma pregunta en un lapso menor de diez minutos, pero aún así parecía verse contento de que hubiera preguntado. "Bien." Se incorporó un poco más y estiró el cuello para ver mejor a Harry. "¿Cuándo crees que despierte?"

"Probablemente no por un tiempo. Fue un golpe bastante desagradable." Hermione se mordió el labio al recordar con dolor, y en silencio observó dormir a Harry por unos momentos. Se sentó en el colchón de Ron, frente a Harry. "McLaggen estaba allí tratando de decirle a los demás qué hacer en vez de hacer su trabajo y le quitó a Peakes el bate para mostrarle ' la forma correcta ' de golpear una bludger. Y la bludger golpeó justo en la cabeza de Harry."

Ron hizo una mueca al imaginar lo sucedido. "Demonios. No es de extrañar porqué Lunática se asustó."

Hermione se limitó a asentir, aunque no había oído una palabra de los comentarios de Luna después de que Harry se vio afectado. Toda su atención se había desplazado a bajarse de las gradas y llegar hasta el ala del hospital.

"McLaggen es un idiota", continuó Ron. Dejó escapar una alegre risita que hizo fruncir el ceño a Hermione.

"Esto no es divertido, Ron."

"¡Ya lo sé! "

Pero ciertamente parecía que Ron pensaba que era divertido. De hecho, parecía que se le dificultaba bastante no echarse a reír a carcajadas. Hermione le dirigió una dura mirada que antes había tenido éxito en detener numerosos momentos de hilaridad en Ron. "Solo estás contento porque sabes que McLaggen echó todo a perder y no tomará tu lugar en el equipo - como si Harry escogiera a McLaggen sobre ti." Hermione sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Honestamente, ¿crees que Harry te haría eso?"

"Bueno, sí" respondió Ron con honestidad. "Harry siempre hace lo correcto. No importa lo que pase. Si pensara que McLaggen es mejor, me hubiera sustituido".

"Ganaste tu lugar en el equipo justamente y Harry no tenía por qué sustituirte solo porque alguien trató de matarte y tuviste que quedarte en el hospital - no sería justo", replicó Hermione.

Su voz era cada vez más y más fuerte cada segundo, pero en lugar de caer en el juego, Ron se sentó más derecho en la cama. "Las rupturas de cráneo sanan muy rápido y muy fácil, Hermione. Tanto Fred como yo, nos lo hemos roto y sanamos muy pronto. Él está bien. "

Sus palabras suaves y tono conciliador, la callaron con más éxito que la más severa de las palabras. Hermione se agarró del colchón y contempló sus zapatos. Tenía la sensación de que si miraba a Ron, se derrumbaría, y se las había arreglado para permanecer con los ojos secos junto a él durante toda la semana. "No lo viste caer," murmuró Hermione obstinadamente. Suponía que era más difícil para ella comprender la inevitable recuperación de Harry ya que había sido ella la que presenció el accidente. Además, como él lo mencionó, Ron creció en un hogar lleno de lesiones que podían ser curadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En el mundo muggle, si alguien tenía una fractura de cráneo, estaría en el hospital durante varias semanas. Aún le era difícil creer que una lesión tan grave podía ser curada en pocos segundos. Sobre todo con toda esa sangre. Hermione se estremeció y miró al suelo. Esa era la única razón por la qué nunca pensó en la profesión de sanadora, no podía soportar ver sangre y ni que decir de ver a un ser humano o mágico sufrir, eso le causaba náuseas. Por eso estaba luchando por el P.E.D.D.O. con tanta avidez, porque le enfermaba el ver los elfos domésticos sometidos a humillación y degradación constante.

"Bueno, se ha caído antes y se ha recuperado, y muy probablemente se caiga de nuevo y estará bien. Es sólo otro de esos momentos", dijo Ron de manera casual. Hermione le dio una mirada de desdén, a veces Ron podría ser particularmente horrible al tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. La mayoría de las veces era increíble, pero a veces era realmente horrible. "Vamos, Hermione " le instó, rodando su pierna para poder acariciar su espalda de manera tranquilizadora. "¿Crees que Harry va a ser asesinado por alguien como _McLaggen_?"

_No, de hecho creo que Voldemort será quien lo haga_, una rencorosa voz habló en la parte posterior de la mente de Hermione y ella puso una mano sobre su boca para evitar que fuera audible. Ese era muy probablemente el peor pensamiento que jamás haya tenido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Afectado, Ron se deslizó hacia abajo de la cama para poder sentarse a su lado. Conocía esa mirada en el rostro de Hermione muy bien, y sentía morir cada vez que la veía. "No _llores,_ Hermione, vamos..." Su mano bajó para darle un apretón.

"Yo no estoy, de verdad," dijo Hermione tercamente cuando bajó la mano de su cara. La colocó deliberadamente en la parte superior de la mano de Ron para poder deslizar de manera tranquilizadora un dedo sobre los bordes de sus nudillos. Él estaba vivo. Él estaba aquí. "Ustedes dos deben ser más cuidadosos."

"Lo seremos", prometió Ron.

Sus ojos se levantaron del piso para buscar a Harry de nuevo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con facilidad. Él estaba también ahí. Sus mejores amigos no irían a ninguna parte. "Porque no puedo pasar otra vez por una semana como ésta."

"A mí tampoco me apetece hacer esto otra vez" admitió Ron con ironía.

"No quiero perderte otra vez", continuó Hermione con valentía, cambiando su posición para poder verlo directamente, para que supiera que no se estaba refiriendo solamente a su accidente.

Los ojos de Ron ardían tan ferozmente como lo habían hecho el verano pasado cuando él se comprometió a estar siempre con ella sin importar lo que sucediera. "Nunca me perdiste."

Su rostro se contrajo cuando un sollozo amenazó con romperla, pero Hermione se aguantó, no quería que este momento se arruinara por las lágrimas. Ya había llorado demasiado. "Es bueno saberlo", dijo en voz baja.

El silencio que siguió fue demasiado intenso para los dos y Ron rápidamente se aclaró la garganta, enroscó más fuertemente los dedos alrededor de los de Hermione, y cambió de tema no tan discretamente. "¿Te he contado alguna vez acerca de lo que Lavender me regaló para Navidad?"

Hermione levantó las cejas. Le parecía muy inapropiado traer a la conversación el tema de Lavender, pero algo le dijo a Hermione que no se enojara, y en lugar de enojarse se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "No"

Ron se le acercó más y bajó la voz. Había en su cara un distintivo aspecto de disgusto que no tenía nada que ver con el veneno extremadamente tóxico que había consumido. "Me regaló una cadena que decía -" Hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático. " - Amorcito_' _".

Hermione se limitó a mirarlo, no sabía exactamente lo que quería que ella contestara, o por qué tan de pronto le platicaba esto. Hermione sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer, pero era muy grosero reírse del regalo que Ron había recibido de su novia en Navidad.

"Bien, ahí lo tienes," dijo Ron expectante, mirando sorprendido de que ella no hubiese respondido aún. "Es gracioso. Mi novia es una tonta. Ríete".

Y muy Obediente, Hermione dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada que hizo sonreír a Ron también. Se llevó una mano a la boca para amortiguar la risa y no molestar a la señora Pomfrey. ¿Qué acaso Lavender _no conocía_ a Ron? ¿Cómo demonios podía pensar que, algo así se le podía dar a Ron o—a _cualquier _chico? Los chicos no acostumbran usar collares ni cadenas, especialmente collares que proclaman '_Amorcito'_. Una cadena brillante y llamativa de oro que describe '_Amorcito'_.

Otro ataque de risa la agarró y Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante, esforzando su diafragma para tomar aire mientras se reía tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. ¿Por qué estaba siempre tan preocupada por Lavender tomando su lugar en el corazón de Ron? _Si es que tienes un lugar en el corazón de Ron,_ se dijo con severidad. No estaba dispuesta a hacer más suposiciones, dio por hecho que Ron se preocupaba por ella de la misma manera en que ella se preocupaba por él, y miren lo que había conseguido.

Su diversión disminuyó rápidamente ante el pensamiento aleccionador. Había estado visitando a Ron todos los días desde el accidente, pero Lavender siempre y constantemente había conseguido mantenerse lejos de sus conversaciones; Pero ahora, ya no podían ignorar a Lavender por más tiempo: después de todo, era la novia de Ron. Hermione tragó saliva. Ron ciertamente ya no actuaba como si Lavender fuera su novia. Había escuchado que Lavender y Parvarti se quejaban con Harry de que Ron estaba siempre durmiendo cuando trataba de visitarlo y Hermione tenía la sensación de que Ron _fingía _que dormía con el fin de evitarla cuando Lavender venía a visitarlo. También tenía que admitir que durante sus visitas privadas a Ron, éste había estado actuando como si fueran más que amigos. Se tomaban de las manos, ella prestaba atención a sus almohadas y le alisaba el pelo, él la bromeaba, se miraban a los ojos. Básicamente, eran tan lindos y dulces el uno con el otro, que todos los demás hubieran vomitado si no estuvieran tan felices de que Ron y Hermione final y nuevamente se hablaran.

Se movió incómoda. Estaba más excitada que nadie por haber hecho las paces con Ron, pero tenía que admitir que era un poco raro el saltar directamente de ignorarse mutuamente a actuar como si fueran una pareja. Por supuesto, sólo podría ser su entorno; ella y Ron siempre habían actuado de manera diferente uno con el otro en el ala del hospital, cuando sus vidas estaban en peligro y resultaban heridos les era muy necesario encontrar consuelo el uno en el otro. Pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando Ron se recuperara y todo volviera a la normalidad? ¿Volverían a ser simplemente amigos? ¿O había la esperanza de algo más? Hermione hundió sus dedos con nerviosismo en el suave tejido de su túnica. No se permitiría a sí misma volver a soñar. No podía ser herida de nuevo. Todas las cosas debían ser como antes de este gigantesco lío.

Levantó la vista de su regazo para encontrarse con que Ron la miraba de _esa _manera- aquella manera que hacía que sus huesos temblaran. Miró hacia otro lado ante el rápido aumento de calor que tomaba lo mejor de ella y negó con la cabeza para despejarlo. Él actuaba como si esperara que estuvieran juntos, pero eso no podía suceder, simplemente no se lo permitiría. No quería tener que mirarlo a la cara cuando se lo dijera.

Hermione escondió aún más sus dedos entre los de él para ser capaz de memorizar las ranuras y la textura de su piel. Probablemente no volverían a tomarse de la mano después de la inminente discusión. Tomó una gran cantidad de coraje, pero Hermione logró respirar profundo y sumergirse en la conversación que no quería tener, pero sabía que era absolutamente esencial para la preservación de su amistad. Se sentía tan extraño estar hablando de esto con Harry dormido en la cama de al lado, pero al mismo tiempo, era extrañamente correcto. No importaba lo que pasara entre ella y Ron, siempre serían el trío; Nada iba a cambiar eso. Harry debía estar ahí. "Ron, ¿qué está pasando?"

"¿Qué?" Ron dijo en la misma voz suave y sincera que acababa de usar. Hermione siempre se ilusionaba pensando que Ron solo hablaba con una voz tan maravillosamente sincera cuando estaba con ella, pero eso era imposible. Muy probablemente usaba el mismo tono de voz con Lavender todo el tiempo.

Hermione muy a regañadientes deslizó su mano de la comodidad de la de Ron y se deslizó hacia atrás para poder estar al pie de la cama. Necesitaban un poco de distancia entre ellos para tener esta conversación. "Con nosotros. ¿Qué está pasando con nosotros?"

Ron se puso blanco ante el casual tono de su voz. Él tenía la sensación de que Hermione ya sabía la respuesta y él estaba a punto de darle la respuesta equivocada. También cambió de posición apoyándose más erguido sobre sus almohadas. "Bueno – eh- este – mm - somos amigos," Ron tartamudeó inquieto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia su mano. "Así que tú te sientas aquí y te tomas de la mano de Harry, ¿verdad?"

"Es diferente contigo", explicó Ron inmediatamente. Continuaba utilizando esa voz terriblemente maravillosa. "Tú y yo siempre hemos sido diferentes."

Dijo estas palabras con tan poco esfuerzo, tan fácilmente, como si estuviera respirando; el insinuar que algo muy, muy especial, siempre había estado allí entre ellos.

Se le hizo aún más difícil a Hermione asentir en comprensión y seguir adelante. "Yo lo sé." Hermione hizo una pausa para reunir una onza más de coraje. "Pero cuando actúas de esta manera conmigo, Ron – eso me hace pensar que - bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando peleamos hace unas semanas y te dije lo que había pensado? - bueno, yo siempre pensé que podría haber- - que bien podría haber otra cosa- Entre nosotros." La cara de Ron se contrajo y Hermione tuvo que mirar rápidamente a otro lado y quitar una pelusa de la sábana. "Pero si no quieres _eso,_ entonces está bien - -"

"Pues no te ves como si estuviera bien", dijo Ron bruscamente, mirando su problemático semblante.

_Maldita sea_. No podía mentirle. Hermione se mordió el labio y mantuvo la mirada baja; de hecho, no creía poder volver a verle a los ojos nunca más. "Tal vez no. Pero lo estaré. Si eso es lo que quieres." Nerviosas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, entonces Hermione comenzó a moverse ansiosa en la cama, aún acomodando el edredón con inquietud para evitar que las lágrimas escapasen. "Entonces, ¿eso es lo que quieres?"

Ron no era tan tonto como algunos alegaban que era, pero a menudo utilizaba esa imagen como una defensa cada vez que no quería responder a una pregunta. "¿Querer qué?"

"¿Quieres que seamos amigos otra vez? ¿O algo más?" Hermione le preguntó sin tapujos. Cerró los ojos y se preparó, realmente no tenía idea de cuál era la respuesta que iba a escuchar.

"Quiero que seamos amigos otra vez."

Lo dijo con tanta sencillez, con toda la honestidad y con toda la sinceridad de un niño. Realmente quería eso; quería que fueran amigos; nada más y nada menos. Solamente los mejores amigos. Algo ya muy común pero doloroso explotó bajo sus cerrados párpados, seguido por la inquietante sensación de que su interior estaba cayendo, cayendo, cayendo en un abismo inhóspito, pero Hermione no permitiría que se mostrara en su rostro. "Bien," logró decir el una voz pseudo-normal. Ser de nuevo los mejores amigos sería maravilloso. Algo en su interior murió al pensarlo. Sí, ser la mejor amiga de Ron era algo maravilloso, era una de las relaciones más importantes de su vida. El problema era que ya no le era suficiente. No podía ser la mejor amiga de alguien cuyos ojos la incitaban a darse finalmente cuenta de lo viva que realmente estaba.

Pero tendría que aprender a serlo. Las experiencias de cercanía a la muerte siempre obligaban a las personas a reevaluar sus vidas, era parte de la naturaleza humana darse finalmente cuenta de lo importante que es algo o alguien para ti cuando estás cerca de perderlo. Después del sábado pasado, Hermione había aprendido que no importaba lo desolada que estuviera, lo dañado de su orgullo, o su roto corazón, lo que necesitaba era a ese Patán; lo necesitaba de alguna manera en su vida. Había esperado el poder ser algo más, pero una amistad también sería fantástica. Ella y Ron no serían sólo amigos, e incluso como mejores amigos, había algo mucho más notable en su amistad, tal vez por eso había esperado y anhelado por algo más. No creía que el amor pudiera ser _más fuerte_ de lo que sentía por Ron, pero tal vez sí lo era. Tal vez ella y Ron sólo eran amigos y había pensado que estaba enamorada, pero en realidad no tenía idea de lo que realmente era el amor y tenía que esperar. Conocería el amor un día, solamente debía esperar un poco más.

Hermione rápidamente se levantó de la cama de Ron. No podía permanecer más tiempo allí. "Debo irme". Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta; solo giró sobre sus talones y trató de huir lo más rápido que pudo.

"Bien - - oye, ¡espera!" Ron la llamó a toda prisa mientras salía. "¡Espera un condenado minuto!"

Hermione se volvió de mala gana, pero su resistencia se evaporó cuando vio que Ron estaba saliendo de la cama para seguirla. Se dirigió hacia él para obligarlo a meterse nuevamente en las sábanas de ser necesario. "¡Ron, _no_! ¡No puedes salir de la cama todavía!"

"¡Shhhh!" Ron susurró mientras gesticulaba frenéticamente a la oficina Pomfrey. Lo último que quería era que la dominante enfermera viniera a la carga para reprenderlo. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, buscando escuchar una señal de que Pomfrey los había oído. Cuando no escucharon nada, él se volvió de nuevo a Hermione y bajó la voz hasta un susurro fuerte y grave. "¿Podrías volver aquí?"

Nerviosos duendecillos volaban en su estómago cuando regresaba a la cama de Ron y se colocaba frente a él. Ron solo hablaba con tanta fuerza cuando tenía algo importante que decir. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, listo para levantarse en caso necesario. Hermione consideró empujarlo hacia atrás, pero decidió que sería mejor no tocarlo aún. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Qué?"

Su nuez de Adán se balanceaba con aprensión mientras trataba de averiguar qué diablos decir. "Solo - quédate", le dijo, y extendió la mano para guiarla hacia abajo en la silla al lado de su cama. Hermione solo le permitió hacerlo porque usó las mismas palabras cuando despertó la semana anterior. "Dame un maldito minuto para _pensar_", se lo pidió bruscamente y se miraba completamente perdido. Hermione le observó en silencio antes de bajar la mirada y esperar. Parecía que iba a estar esperando a este chico toda su vida. Ron consideró dejar su mano sobre ella, pero la alejó después de reflexionar un segundo. Se inclinó hacia delante con avidez, era imperativo que entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Sus ojos involuntariamente se reunieron y algo brilló en el fondo de esos endemoniadamente brillantes ojos azules, era algo que Hermione no podía descifrar, pero que le hizo saltar su corazón. Contuvo la respiración y esperó.

"Quiero que seamos amigos", repitió estúpidamente después de unos minutos de silencio. Hermione se mordió el interior de su labio para evitar que temblara. "Pero yo- yo –no- no voy a decir que no he pensado en ti como algo más que una amiga. Porque lo he hecho. Pero no sé cómo - -" Gesticuló inútilmente, buscando articular sin palabras lo que había en su corazón. Sus orejas se volvían más rojas y más rojas con cada segundo. "Lo que quiero decir es, bueno, no soy bueno en estas cosas - y quiero serlo – contigo. Pero te mereces alguien que pueda - y yo no puedo- por lo que no haré nada hasta que esté listo, y hasta entonces, ¿podemos ser amigos - y solamente– olvidar lo demás?"

"¿Olvidar lo demás?" Hermione dijo débilmente, su respiración se volvió superficial e irregular como si en cualquier momento estuviera a punto de comenzar a llorar o gritar.

"Solo por ahora", corrigió Ron apresuradamente. " hasta que entienda las cosas - -"

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes que entender?" Hermione le interrumpió con honesta confusión. "Si lo quieres o no - -"

_"No" _Ron negó con la cabeza vigorosamente y se movía como si quisiera saltar de la cama y comenzar a caminar. Con una gran cantidad de auto-control, se las arregló para permanecer sentado agarrándose del colchón como si de eso dependiera su vida, miraba directamente hacia ella, y no retrocedía. Le asustaba bastante que hiciera eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía maravilloso, como si Ron debiera mirar a sus ojos de esta manera todo el tiempo. "No se trata de lo que quiero - estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero- pero ahora no se trata de eso." Dejó escapar un suspiro que sacudió los cielos. "Es solo - - es solo que- -" Ron volvió a tartamudear, y vacilante la volvió a mirar directamente. Hermione se quedó quieta, mordiéndose el labio. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando alrededor. "Tú y yo _tenemos_ que trabajar", finalmente lo dijo."He echado a perder un montón de cosas, pero no esto - no puedo echar a perderlo – no quiero-" Agitó una mano para embellecer su punto. "- -empezar nada - hasta que sepa - que puedo hacerlo." Sintiendo que lo que acababa de decir era suficiente, Ron se relajó visiblemente y aprensivamente esperó respuesta.

Hermione descubrió que todavía no podía decir ni una palabra. Su confesión había sido bastante torpe, sí, y él apenas había sido capaz de pronunciar las palabras, pero lo había hecho. El mensaje detrás de las palabras, el corazón brillaba detrás de cada sincera palabra, había sido _perfecto._ No era la situación perfecta, pero era lo mejor que podía haber escuchado en este momento. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía ser tan irreflexivo un minuto y luego tan _maravilloso _el siguiente? ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto para ella?

Finalmente Ron se aclaró la garganta con torpeza para romper el largo silencio que había transcurrido. Le estaba poniendo nervioso que Hermione no hubiera dicho una palabra o que no moviera un músculo desde que le había mostrado su corazón. "¿Está bien?" Preguntó Ron con voz ronca.

Todo lo que Hermione podía hacer era asentir.

"Y si quieres ver a McLaggen, o Vicky, o quien sea, _supongo_ que -"

"No quiero," Hermione finalmente encontró su voz y se sorprendió al encontrarla fuerte y decidida aún cuando se estaba derritiendo en una piscina de asombro.

Ron se veía casi asustado de presionar su suerte, pero Ron Weasley no en vano era un Gryffindor. "Entonces, ¿De verdad esperarás? " Las palabras no dichas '_por mí_' flotaban en el aire y Ron inconscientemente contuvo la respiración, su corazón se movía más rápido que una Snitch.

Hermione, por muy curioso que pareciera, estaba perfectamente tranquila; Y simplemente encogió un hombro. "Lo he hecho por dos años, ¿Qué tanto es uno más?"

Ron sólo podía mirarla como si fuera la criatura más maravillosa y llena de la gracia sobre la faz de la tierra. Casualmente estaba afirmando que se guardaría para él. Ron no se esperaba eso - pensó que Hermione iba a salir corriendo a besar a Vicky nuevamente. Pero no lo hizo. Esperaría por siempre de ser necesario, por _él,_ un don nadie, un perdedor, un inútil Weasley. "Tú, eres-eres -" Balbuceó y se apagó, sin saber qué decir; esperando que algún día, finalmente pudiera ser capaz de decirle a esta chica lo maravillosa que él sabía que era. Pero por ahora, sólo tendría que tartamudear y esperar que supiera en lo profundo de su corazón lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella.

Hermione vaciló antes de hablar otra vez, sin importarle que estuviera cambiando por completo el tema. Además, esto parecía un día de confesiones acerca de lo que vivieron cuando estuvieron enojados, y Hermione tenía la duda acerca de un incidente en específico. "¿Por qué le enviaste a McLaggen dulces Marca Tenebrosa?"

"Porque es un imbécil", contestó Ron rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione lo miró por un momento antes de soltar una suave "oh" y volvió la mirada a su regazo. Una parte pequeña de su ser había esperado que Ron le dijera que le había hecho eso a McLaggen por ella. Pero como Hermione estaba tratando de ser una mejor persona, sólo apretó los labios, los mantuvo cerrados y no dijo una palabra más. Realmente no importaba el por qué Ron lo había hecho.

Los ojos de Ron se habían vuelto en su dirección, la quemaban hasta la médula. Sus dedos inquietos apretaban el edredón. "Me enteré de lo que te hizo."

La parte pequeña de su ser saltó de alegría, pero Hermione mantuvo su rostro desprovisto de cualquier emoción. "¿En serio?"

"Sí".

"Oh." Hermione vaciló antes de hablar otra vez. "¿Por quién?"

"Ginny".

Hermione asintió con alivio; Ginny había sido la única a la que le había platicado que McLaggen intentó sobrepasarse con ella. Si Ron no lo hubiera oído de Ginny, eso significaba que McLaggen había estado hablando sobre el incidente, y eso era la última cosa que Hermione quería. Tenía la sensación de que ya tenía cierta reputación entre algunos chicos gracias al fiasco por el 'triangulo amoroso' que compartió con Harry y Viktor. Volteó a mirar a Ron y lo encontró observándola desde debajo de un mechón de pelo color rojo brillante. La mirada sólo duró unos segundos, pero le dijo a Hermione todo lo que necesitaba saber: lo había hecho en represalia por lo que le había hecho a ella. Su respiración se detuvo cuando él, audazmente sostuvo la mirada. Ahora estaba segura, definitivamente estaba enamorada de Ron. El amor no podía ser más fuerte que lo que ahora sentía mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Con un fuerte golpe, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y los Cazadores de Gryffindor invadieron el lugar. Ron apresuradamente se metió bajo sus mantas, mientras que Hermione inmediatamente volvía a su silla; tenía las mejillas rojas, pero ni siquiera Ginny se percató de eso. Ginny se dirigió directo a la cama de Harry para ver cómo estaba. Dean y Demelza la seguían a un paso más lento y se quejaban muy molestos sobre el desempeño de McLaggen en el partido. Ron les llamó para que le platicaran todo lo que había sucedido, así que los dos se unieron a Ron en su cama, dando la oportunidad de que Hermione se deslizara hacia Ginny.

"Va a estar bien", le dijo Hermione. "Estará dormido durante un par de horas más."

"¿Qué dijo Pomfrey?" Ginny le preguntó estoicamente. Su rostro estaba increíblemente impasible.

"Se fracturó el cráneo", le reveló Hermione. Ginny dejó escapar una pequeña exhalación y se contuvo de tomar la mano de Harry. "Pero Madame Pomfrey lo arregló en un segundo"

Ginny asintió en silencio antes de forzarse para ir a los pies de la cama de Harry; fingía preocupación ocasional, aunque se sentía con ganas de llorar como si el cuerpo de Harry estuviera sin vida, y deseaba confesar sus sentimientos de eterno amor por él. "¿Ustedes dos van siquiera a verlo?" preguntó a Demelza y Dean, su tono era resueltamente fuerte.

Dean se detuvo en mitad de una frase en su descripción del final del partido. Ron echó un vistazo a la cara de Ginny y evitó los ojos con un silbido. Demelza no dijo una palabra y rápidamente se acercó a la cama de Harry mientras que Dean se acercaba con más cautela. "Claro", dijo cuando deslizó fácilmente la mano en la de Ginny. Conocía muy bien esa voz y esa mirada. Por lo general aparecía cuando salía corriendo para jugar Snap Explosivo con Seamus sabiendo que a su regreso le esperaba una tormenta .Ginny Weasley podía ser tempestuosa de vez en cuando, pero era tan maravillosa la mayor parte del tiempo que Dean se las arreglaba para pasar por alto estas raras tormentas de furia. "¿Va a estar bien?"

"Estará bien" respondió Ginny planamente.

"Sabía que así sería", dijo Dean muy tranquilamente. Ginny solo rodó los ojos y decidió no responder. Dean miró a Ginny por un momento, tratando de hacerla sonreír, antes de abandonar y liberar su mano con un gruñido de contrariedad.

Demelza, sintiéndose tan incómoda como Hermione se sentía, se volvió esperanzadamente hacia su compañera. "Hermione, ¿Deseas regresar a la torre?"

"Sí" dijo Hermione inmediatamente. Harry no se despertaría hasta después de las horas de visita, así que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para verlo.

Las dos chicas intentaron salir tan clandestinamente como les fue posible, pero las voces de dos chicos las detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Debido a su proximidad, la voz de Dean dominó la de Ron en ese momento. "Esperen, me voy con ustedes, todavía tengo que cambiarme." Se volvió hacia Ginny, sabía muy bien que ella no tenía ninguna intención de irse en ese momento. "¿Te veré más tarde?"

"Sí," dijo Ginny con la misma voz plana y desinteresada. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Harry, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Hermione miró a su amiga algo preocupada, debió haber sucedido algo inmediatamente después del partido para que Ginny fuera tan abiertamente desagradable con Dean. También quedaba muy claro que Ginny albergaba profundos sentimientos por Harry, pero por una vez, parecía que a Ginny no le importaba que supieran acerca de ellos. Ginny miró a Hermione y rápidamente le envió un mensaje no verbal con los ojos: _'te platicaré después'_.

Con un discreto gesto, Hermione pasó junto a Dean para poder volver al lado de la cama de Ron. "Lo siento, Ron, ¿dijiste algo?"

Ron abrió la boca, miró a Ginny y a Dean, y lo pensó mejor. "No era nada" murmuró. Miró de nuevo a Hermione quien levantó las cejas hacia Ginny, en silencio le decía que tratara de hablar con ella y averiguar lo que estaba mal. Ron rodó los ojos, no estaba de humor para jugar al hermano mayor. Hermione presionó sus labios con severidad y Ron aceptó su encargo rodando nuevamente los ojos. Articulando un _gracias_, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y siguió a Dean y Demelza fuera de enfermería, con curiosidad se preguntaba si otra pareja aparte de ella y Ron, había tenido una importante conversación después del partido de Quidditch.

**0o0o0**

Hermione no tuvo que esperar mucho para encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta; Ginny vino a su dormitorio una hora y media más tarde; ya se había cambiado y traía ropa limpia y fresca pero permanecía la furia en sus ojos. "¿Están aquí?" Preguntó secamente mirando a su alrededor, buscando las compañeras de habitación de Hermione.

"No" Hermione colocó una cinta en su libro para marcar el lugar y rápidamente se deslizó fuera del asiento de la ventana. Ginny se dejó caer sobre el baúl de Lavender, porque consideraba que el lugar daba directamente frente a la cama de Hermione. Hermione amablemente se sentó en su baúl para poder estar una frente a la otra y hablar sobre todo lo que había sucedido. "¿Qué pasó?"

Ginny estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera perdió tiempo en introducción e inmediatamente actualizó a Hermione sobre la situación actual entre ella y Dean. Comenzó a despotricar a toda velocidad. "Pensaba que era _gracioso_ - en realidad pensaba que el que Harry tuviera una bludger clavada en el cráneo era _divertido_ - me dijo que estaba siendo estúpida por estar molesta, porque Harry estaría bien y, además, que era _divertido_, ¿verdad? Y luego se echó _a reír"_. Su voz escaló a un alto y furioso chillido, luego Ginny se tomó un momento para tomar un respiro y bajar la voz. "Y le dije que no veía el humor en lo sucedido, pero que si me dejaba golpear con una bludger sus- -" Ella usó un eufemismo para indicar una particular región de la anatomía de Dean , lo que provocó que Hermione se sonrojara. "- - tal vez podría reírme también al respecto". Ginny cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con sombría satisfacción. "No le agradó mucho mi comentario."

"¿Qué hizo entonces?"

El cuarto de repente se volvió muy tranquilo. "Me acusó de estar enamorada de Harry." Contestó Ginny. Toda ira había escapado de su voz y sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto en el piso. "Lo cual es cierto," dijo en voz muy baja. "Y debería haber terminado con él en ese momento porque es verdad y no es justo para él, pero – pero no pude. No lo hice porque aunque no lo quiero ni siquiera un poco, me hace olvidar a Harry, y prefiero olvidar que estar sola."

Ginny se agarró al borde del baúl de Lavender y se balanceaba muy lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un deseo inútil de consolarse. "Así que le grité y le dije que era un idiota y que por supuesto no tengo sentimientos por Harry, que eso había sido hace años y que no confiaba en mí, y estando en eso, Demelza entró en los cambiadores y le preguntó si quería ver a Harry." Ginny rió sin alegría. "Y actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido. De pronto, era todo sonrisas y oh-tan-preocupado por Harry, y lo _odié_ por _mentir _así - si estaba molesto, sólo debía estar molesto en lugar de poner un estúpido acto y comportarse como un total imbécil - y le dije que cuando volviera del hospital, tendríamos otra pelea, porque, por supuesto, me quedaría en la enfermería durante bastante tiempo para besuquear a Harry mientras estaba inconsciente, y le informé al frente de toda la sala común que él era el bastardo más grande que había conocido; y ahora - - " dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró a Hermione suplicante." Ahora estoy aquí - -¿qué debo hacer? "

Hermione parpadeó con sorpresa. Había pensado que se trataba de una sesión de desahogo, no una sesión de asesoramiento. "Oh." Se metió el pelo detrás de las orejas y cambió su posición para poderse sentar con las piernas cruzadas sobre el baúl. "No sé, Ginny. Si te sientes así, tal vez deberías romper con él."

"Tal vez" dijo Ginny dudosa. Se inclinó hacia delante, las manos sujetaban su pelo de una manera tan misteriosamente parecida a la de Harry. Se quedó inmóvil durante varios minutos, pensando mucho mientras Hermione permanecía en silencio. De repente, Ginny se sentó, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y dejó caer las manos de la cabeza. "Nunca se irá, ¿verdad?" Levantó una mano y la colocó en su corazón. "Siempre va a estar en mí, ¿cierto?"

"Probablemente", confirmó Hermione en voz baja, sabiendo muy bien que Ginny no estaba hablando de Dean.

Ginny tragó saliva y apretó los puños, su cuerpo se puso rígido. Una vez más, estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía para contenerse. Los Weasley sólo se detenían en una cosa, ésta era el expresar su amor por esa persona especial, esa por la cual se había nacido para pasar la vida a su lado y solo a su lado.

"¿Sabes cuántas veces quise maldecir a Cho?" Ginny admitió de repente, sonreía con tranquilidad. Al parecer, Ron no era el único que se confesaría. Los dedos de Ginny se crisparon con rencorosa satisfacción alrededor de su varita. "En realidad solo una vez, o dos veces, o siete veces, cada día que andaba dando la vuelta con esa petulante - _altiva_ - expresión de su rostro, como si estuviera regodeándose de lo que había obtenido, yo- yo quería - me _asustaba_ lo mucho que quería dañarla. Estaba tan celosa que estaba dispuesta a hacer _cualquier cosa -_ -"

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Porque él era feliz", respondió Ginny automáticamente. "Pude ver que lo hacía feliz. Y eso fue suficiente para mí."

La sonrisa de Hermione era sólo una sombra agridulce. Por un lado, lo que escuchaba le hacía sentirse bendecida por tener una amiga desinteresada como Ginny Weasley; por otro lado, le recordaba lo atroz que había reaccionado con Ron por salir con Lavender. "De verdad eres mejor que todos nosotros", dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Ginny rodó los ojos y se rió una vez. "Sí. Claro." Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero Ginny continuó con un tono fuerte y seguro en su voz que era tan diferente a ella. "Debí haber luchado por él, debí haber -" Ginny miró a Hermione. "- haber hecho lo que tú hiciste."

"No", refutó Hermione inmediatamente.

"Nunca te conformaste ¡Nunca renunciaste!" Ginny argumentó.

"Pero lo hice," Hermione le recordó suavemente. "¿Te acuerdas?"

Ginny ni siquiera parpadeó "Sí, lo recuerdo." Miro a Hermione directamente a los ojos. "No lo decías en serio."

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de negarlo. No creía poder renunciar a Ron aunque su vida dependiera de ello. "Supongo que no."

"Te mantuviste haciéndole saber que estabas interesada, que nunca te irías con algún tipo, sólo por diversión - McLaggen no cuenta y lo sabes - - esperarás por siempre a mi tonto hermano- - " Ginny dio unas palmadas en la parte superior de su cabeza, tratando de alisarse el pelo mientras intentaba comprender lo enorme de las acciones de Hermione. "No te conformarás". Sus dedos sujetaban convulsivamente su cabellera. "Ya lo hice." Respondió Hermione.

Levantándose del baúl, Hermione muy lentamente se acomodó junto a Ginny quien todavía estaba sentada en el baúl de Lavender. Ginny había bajado sus manos para poder limpiarse con gran molestia la cara y esconder las odiosas lágrimas de todos los demás. "Pensé que eras horrible con Ron, pero no debí pensarlo porque eso es lo que hacemos. Jugamos juegos estúpidos con los demás y fingimos como los demás y actuamos como si nos estuviéramos divirtiendo todo el tiempo y al mismo tiempo que nos estamos divirtiendo, por la noche, cuando nos acostamos en la cama y miramos hacia el techo y soñamos, todavía pensamos en él. Y él debe saber eso. Él debe saberlo. Porque si quiero oírle diciéndomelo, él querrá oír que yo se lo diga." Ginny calló un momento y se inclinó hacia delante miserablemente. "Así que todavía estás esperando", continuó Ginny. "Quiero decir, a que él encuentre un cerebro."

"Sí".

"_Siempre_ esperarás ¿Cierto?"

"Sí".

"Y yo también, ¿no?"

"Sí".

Ginny asintió sombríamente aceptando su destino, luego soltó una risita. "Bueno, ha sido un año infernal, ¿Verdad?"

Hermione también rió con amargura. "Sí".

"Uno pensaría que con una guerra y todo, nos preocuparíamos de eso; por el contrario, aquí estamos, llorando por unos estúpidos chicos."

"Bueno, somos humanos," dijo Hermione en voz baja, aunque estaba de acuerdo con lo que Ginny acababa de decir. Había otras tantas cosas importantes que podría estar haciendo en lugar de pensar en Ron, pero parecía como si todo el mugroso año girara alrededor de Ronald Bilius Weasley. Eso la volvía loca; no hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera, pero estuvo a punto de la locura total.

Ginny levantó la vista del suelo, dudando brevemente mientras sus ojos vacilaban por la desesperada necesidad de consuelo. "¿Crees que las cosas mejorarán?"

Una imagen del abierto y sincero rostro de Ron en su vacilante discurso en el hospital brilló en su mente. Hermione sonrió mientras el recuerdo le calentaba el corazón. Si existía esperanza para Ron, había esperanza para todos. "Creo que todo debe mejorar," dijo Hermione con simple optimismo.

Ginny se sentó y sonrió débilmente a Hermione, mirándose mucho más parecida a la vivaz Ginny Weasley que había capturado los corazones de la mitad de la población masculina. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, y fue en ese momento que ambas chicas supieron que a pesar de lo sucediera las próximas semanas, meses y años, de alguna manera todo terminaría bien, no importara qué, se tenían la una a la otra para salir adelante frente a las atrocidades de estar enamoradas de un par de idiotas.

**0o0o0o0**

Notas de autor: Como siempre,¡ gracias por leer!

_**A continuación: Hermione hace algunos descubrimientos interesantes sobre los Horrocruxes, Clases de aparición, Ron, y más**_

_**Y como siempre: Pido, Ruego, Suplico, Encarezco, que sean tan amables como para dejar su comentario.**_

_**¡LOS QUIERO!**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16

_**SORRY, SORRY! You know, REAL LIFE.**_

_**Pero aquí está el capítulo y eso es lo bueno.**_

_**Recordadora: En este capítulo habrá más interacción del trío, y nos encontraremos con conversaciones del libro. Les recuerdo que las he traducido directamente del fic y varían a la traducción oficial, pero fácilmente se darán cuenta de cuál conversación se trata.**_

_**Disculpen si a veces pongo Sala de los Menesteres, Multipropósito, del Requisito o de los requerimientos; con tanto Fic que he leído, ya no sé cual poner y me dio 'flojera' checar el libro para poner la misma, como sea ahí me lo dicen en los comentarios.**_

_**Dámaris**__**: La historia está completa hasta el libro siete. **__**Adii**__**: muchas gracias, ¡ah! y no te desveles tanto, no quiero reclamaciones futuras ji ji. **__**Lucia991**__**: nuevamente mil gracias. **__** Rosa Samaniego**__**,**__** Mario Samaniego**__**, **____**, **__**AlderaminGates**__**, **__**Alecza Not, Emmanuel-71**__**, **__**nonaloka,**__** C**__**inthia Paola**__**, sean bienvenidos a nuestro pequeño círculo de 'lectoannfictura' (esa me la saqué de la manga XD) esperamos verlos más seguido en los comentarios, y si no han comentado ya es hora de hacerlo :P**_

_**Para los que me preguntan: solamente las negrillas me pertenecen, lo demás es Traducción de la genialidad de Ann Margaret (a menos que se indique lo contrario).**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Hola, buenos días, ¿cómo estás?_

_¿Qué hace a tu sol tan brillante?_

_Me vendría bien un nuevo comienzo,_

_Todos mis remordimientos no son nada nuevo_

_Así que esta es la forma en que digo que te necesito,_

_Esta es la forma,_

_Esta es la manera,_

_Esta es la forma en que estoy aprendiendo a respirar,_

_Estoy aprendiendo a gatear,_

_Voy a tu encuentro y solo tú puedes evitar mi caída,_

_Estoy viviendo nuevamente,_

_Despierto y vivo_

_Y muero por respirar bajo tu cielo._

"Learning to Breathe" Switchfoot

**0o0o0**

Después de ese sábado, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que una masiva carga había caído de sus hombros. Ella y Ron final y nuevamente eran amigos y por fin estaban en la misma sintonía en cuanto a su relación. No había más confusión, los dos estaban interesados en convertirse en algo más que amigos, pero iban a esperar a que Ron se sintiera preparado. Hermione no quería esperar, pero estaba mucho más cómoda sabiendo que estaba esperando. Durante los últimos dos años había estado esperando y anhelando, algo que era una terrible combinación. No sabía si había algo que esperar y eso la volvía loca. Pero ahora lo sabía, algo pasaba entre ellos, algo infinitamente especial.

Hermione sonrió y levantó la vista de su libro hacia sus dos mejores amigos. A esta hora solo quedaban unas cuantas personas en la sala común, por ello se sintió segura de dar a Ron una rápida sonrisa. No quería que se metiera en problemas con la loca de Lavender. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa antes de regresar al ensayo que estaba tan arduamente tratando de terminar. Sus ojos se volvieron a Harry quién también estaba leyendo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la portada del libro.

El estúpido Príncipe Mestizo.

Hermione no pensaba en él - o ella - muy a menudo, pero el Príncipe aparecía en sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para volverla loca. Cada vez que Harry extraía ese libro usado y mohoso de su bolsa, su interior siempre se agudizaba un poco, y su mente comenzaba a girar formulándose posibilidades. ¿Quién en la tierra podría haber escrito esas anotaciones? No era justo que Harry fuera capaz de pasar los EXTASIS de Pociones con tan poco esfuerzo porque cuando llegara el momento de presentar el examen, no se le permitiría un libro de texto y se quedaría sólo; Harry no tendría idea de qué hacer, y entonces, ¿cómo podía esperar convertirse en Auror? Hermione había tratado de decirle eso una y otra vez, pero tanto él como Ron dejaban de lado sus advertencias, como siempre. Y ahora, Harry no utilizaba el Príncipe únicamente para pociones; en lugar de utilizar la gran cantidad de fuentes informativas que Hogwarts ofrecía a sus estudiantes, Harry se volvía por centésima vez a leer los márgenes de su libro de Pociones. Hermione luchó contra un impaciente suspiro, cerró su libro y se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia Harry. Ahora que las cosas se habían tranquilizado con Ron, bien podía concentrar sus esfuerzos en algo mucho más importante: conseguir que Harry entrara en razón

"No encontrarás nada allí," Dijo Hermione con firmeza.

"No empieces, Hermione" dijo Harry, ni siquiera levantó la vista de la página que estaba examinando. "Si no hubiera sido por el Príncipe, Ron no estaría sentado aquí ahora."

"Estaría si hubieras escuchado a Snape en nuestro primer año," dijo Hermione con desdén, a pesar de que en secreto estaba de acuerdo. Harry era muy injusto al utilizar el encuentro cercano a la muerte, de Ron, para justificar su obsesión por ese libro. Era casi tan desconcertante como la ferviente fijación que tenía por el tan llamado plan-maestro de Draco Malfoy.

Harry apenas le hizo caso cuando miró hacia abajo en la página para hacer un garabato particularmente intrigante. Esperanzada, Hermione volteó hacia Ron para pedirle ayuda, pero éste se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su ensayo de Defensa como para acudir en su ayuda. _Como si lo hiciera_, añadió en silencio. Incluso si ella y Ron estuvieran casados - su corazón brincó un poco, ante el mero pensamiento - Ron defendería a Harry sobre ella en asuntos como éste. A Ron 'muy en secreto' no le gustaba el Príncipe solamente porque fue Harry y no él, quien tuvo la mala suerte de elegir ese libro de texto en particular. Si hubiera sido Ron quien lo hubiese tenido, estaría utilizándolo más religiosamente que Harry. Hermione resopló tranquilamente en el libro de aparición y continuó su lectura. Si hubiera sido el libro de texto de Ron, probablemente ya lo habría convencido de que se deshiciera de él; no obstante, Harry, podía ser tan testarudo como ella. Fijó nuevamente su mirada. Harry tenía que aprender que a pesar de que eran igual de testarudos, sería ella quien al final ganaría.

"Te digo, ¡el estúpido Príncipe no va a ser capaz de ayudarte con esto, Harry!" dijo Hermione con más fuerza para asegurarse de que no la ignorara por más tiempo. "Sólo hay una manera de forzar a alguien a hacer lo que quiera, esa es la maldición Imperius, y es ilegal"

"Sí, lo sé, gracias" dijo Harry, sin levantar la vista del libro. "Es por eso que estoy buscando algo diferente. Dumbledore dice que el Veritaserum no lo hará, pero podría haber algo más, una poción o un hechizo..."

Hermione negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. Era un hecho indiscutible, que había que decir algo cinco veces antes de que alguien realmente lo aprendiera, al parecer, a Harry había que decírselo cinco millones de veces antes de que lo entendiera. "Vas por el camino equivocado", dijo Hermione. ".. Solo tú puedes conseguir el recuerdo, Dumbledore te lo dijo. Eso debe significar que solamente tú puedes convencer a Slughorn de una manera que otras personas no pueden. No es solo el darle una poción, eso cualquiera podría hacerlo -"

"¿Cómo deletreas 'beligerante'?" dijo Ron, agitando su pluma muy fuertemente mientras miraba a su pergamino. O estaba muy ajeno a la posibilidad de derramar su bebida, o trataba no-tan-sutilmente de acabar con la pelea. "No puede ser B - E- G -"

Aunque no era la intención de Ron, Hermione tomó aire para calmarse y dejó a un lado el tema del Príncipe Mestizo, por ahora. "No, no es así," dijo Hermione, tirando el ensayo de Ron hacia ella. Lo escaneó rápidamente con el ceño fruncido. Ron normalmente no era el mejor corrector ortográfico, pero su ortografía y gramática de este ensayo en particular, era especialmente atroz. "Y 'augurio' tampoco empieza con A - R - G ¿Qué tipo de pluma estás usando?"

Ron la agitó inútilmente. "Es una de las de hechizo-corrector de Fred y George... pero creo que el encantamiento ha caducado..."

"Sí, eso debe ser" dijo Hermione, señalando el título de su ensayo. Trató de ahogar una risita; era bastante gracioso. "Porque se nos pregunta cómo lidiar con 'Dementores', no 'Dugbogs', y tampoco recuerdo que cambiaras tu nombre por el de 'Roonil Wazlib'". Hermione le regresó el ensayo para que pudiera ver los numerosos errores y se aguantó una sonrisa. Los errores eran extremadamente obvios y bastante divertidos.

"¡Ay, no!" dijo Ron, mirando con horror el pergamino. "¡No me digas que voy a tener que escribir todo el asunto de nuevo!"

Se veía tan honestamente molesto que Hermione, por segunda vez en su vida, consideró escribir todo el ensayo de Ron; haría cualquier cosa para alejar ese resplandor de angustia de sus ojos. Afortunadamente, los errores de ortografía eran muy fáciles de corregir. "Está bien, podemos arreglarlo" dijo Hermione, tirando el ensayo hacia ella y sacando su varita.

"Te amo, Hermione" dijo Ron, hundiéndose en su silla y frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

Le tomó todo el auto-control y disciplina que tenía para evitar gritar un fuerte _Disculpa_ y arrastrar a Ron al pasillo para preguntarle qué diablos estaba haciendo. Esa no era una frase muy justa para expresar; si por el momento solamente iban a ser amigos, tenían que actuar como tales. Sí, era posible que los amigos se dijeran sin tapujos que se amaban, pero no tan _así_. La voz de Ron había sido casual y a leguas se veía que no estaba profesando su amor eterno por ella. Simplemente estaba agradecido de que Hermione le estuviera ayudando, y sus sinceras palabras de afecto eran parte de su manera de decirle lo agradecido que estaba. Pero todavía era un poco inadecuado a la luz de la decisión que habían hecho en el hospital la semana pasada.

Luchando para contener el conflicto interno, Hermione también luchó por mantener sus mejillas de volverse en un revelador color rosa, y mantuvo su voz tranquila, casi desinteresada. "No dejes que Lavender te oiga decir eso." Era su manera sutil de advertirle que nada iba a pasar entre ellos mientras él estuviera saliendo con otra chica.

"No lo haré," dijo Ron entre sus manos. "O tal vez sí... entonces ella romperá conmigo."

Ron se iluminó positivamente ante la idea.

Dándose cuenta de esto, Harry empujó sus gafas más alto, ajustándolas a la nariz, y miró a su mejor amigo. "¿Por qué no rompes con ella si deseas terminar?" preguntó Harry.

"Nunca terminaste con nadie, ¿verdad?" dijo Ron. Hermione sólo levantó las cejas, pero no alejó la mirada del pergamino que estaba corrigiendo. Se refería a que era algo horrible. Ron realmente debía estar orgulloso de que Harry no hubiera roto el corazón de ninguna chica. "Tú y Cho solo - "

"¿Algo así como que nos apartamos? sí," dijo Harry.

"Cómo me gustaría que eso pasara conmigo y con Lavender," dijo Ron con tristeza, mirando a Hermione quien en silencio tocaba cada una de las palabras mal escritas con la punta de su varita para que se auto-corrigieran en la página. Hermione se obligó a no mirar hacia arriba. Sabía que eso era lo que Ron quería, pero ella sólo mantendría la boca cerrada sobre este asunto. Él sabía lo que pensaba de Lavender, no tenía necesidad de escucharla de nuevo. "Pero por más le insinúo que quiero terminar, más se aferra. Es como salir con el calamar gigante."

Harry dejó escapar simpatético _Aah_, antes de regresar a su libro de Pociones; honestamente no sabía lo que Ron debía hacer a continuación, así que en la típica manera de Harry, dejaría que Ron lo averiguara por su cuenta. Pero Ron no quería eso - necesitaba _ayuda_. Hermione se mordió el labio. _Su_ ayuda. Realmente de _eso_ se trataba esta conversación. Ron estaba haciéndole saber cuál era la situación con Lavender en el momento, y le preguntaba por lo que debía hacer después; pero Ron tenía que aprender que no le iba a sacar de apuros en su relación con Lavender. Él se había metido voluntariamente en ese lío, así que debía salir de allí por su propia cuenta. El control sobre su varita vaciló un instante cuando de pronto recordó algo. Ron empezó a salir con Lavender porque estaba enfadado con ella por besarse con Viktor. Nunca se habían reconciliado oficialmente sobre ese argumento. Muy probablemente Ron no quería tocar el tema y tal vez dio por sentado que todo quedaba atrás, pero a Hermione no le gustaba dejar las cuestiones en el aire. Ron debía enderezar su rumbo en cuanto a la situación 'Viktor' de una vez por todas. Esta noche, obviamente, no era el momento, pero algún día... Ron sabría que Viktor Krum nunca fue y nunca sería una amenaza.

"Ya está" dijo Hermione unos veinte minutos más tarde, devolviéndole el ensayo a Ron. Por fin lo miró y se dio cuenta desde el principio que todavía la estaba mirando. Debió haber estado observándola todo ese tiempo.

"Un millón de gracias", dijo Ron sinceramente. "¿Puedo tomar prestada tu pluma para la conclusión?"

Hermione rebuscó en su bolso y se llevó más tiempo del necesario para recoger una pluma. _Por favor, Ron_, pensó finalmente cuando entregó la herramienta de escritura_, encuentra alguna forma de romper con Lavender_. Ron mostró una sonrisa agradecida y se dispuso a terminar su ensayo. Hermione se mordió el labio otra vez. _Y pronto_. Por enésima vez, se preguntaba por qué Ron no se sentía listo para ella - bueno, Hermione sabía que realmente no estaba listo - era inmaduro y despistado y no poseía la capacidad emocional necesaria para una relación real, - pero cuando la miraba de esa manera, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba listo, pero que había algo que lo detenía. Él no decía 'No' a la posibilidad de algo entre ellos porque pensara que era inmaduro y despistado, había _algo_ más; solo esperaba que un día le confesara qué era ese _algo_.

Abrió nuevamente su libro de Aparición; Hermione internamente se rió de sí misma. Hacía menos de media hora, se había maravillado de lo bien que se sentía no obsesionarse con Ron y otros problemas relacionados con el chico; y ahora, ahí estaba, una vez más obsesionándose. Bueno, sólo tenía que dejar de pensar en ello y dejar que las cosas sucedieran a su tiempo. Miró a Harry quien seguía leyendo su estúpido libro de Pociones. Bostezaba. Pronto se iría Harry a la cama y ella y Ron estarían solos, y quién sabía lo que sucedería a continuación. Hermione sonrió brevemente. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que podían ocurrir justo en frente de Harry sin que él se diera cuenta.

_Crack. _

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño grito y dejó caer su libro en su regazo; Ron derramó tinta en todo el ensayo recientemente terminado, y Harry dijo: "¡Kreacher!"

_¿Kreacher?_ Efectivamente, el decrépito elfo doméstico estaba haciendo una exagerada reverencia y murmurándole a distancia a Harry. Recordaba vagamente que Harry le había dicho que Kreacher había pasado a su poder y enviado a Hogwarts para trabajar. Hermione se sintió un poco culpable por haberlo olvidado. La fundadora de la P.E.D.D.O debe recordar este tipo de cosas.

_Crack. _

Hermione saltó de nuevo cuando Dobby apareció junto a Kreacher, con una cubre-tetera a manera de sombrerito. "¡Dobby ha estado ayudando también, Harry Potter!" él chilló, echando una mirada de resentimiento a Kreacher. "¡Y Kreacher debe avisar a Dobby cuando viene a ver a Harry Potter para que puedan hacer sus informes juntos!"

_¿Informes? ¿Juntos?_ Hermione miró a Harry, sintiéndose como si estuviera perdiendo algo muy importante. Ron estaba mirándola a ella y a los elfos domésticos con una mirada de derrota. Sí, definitivamente se estaba perdiendo algo. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Hermione, mirándose todavía conmocionada. "¿Qué pasa, Harry?"

Harry ya tenía también una mirada de inminente derrota en su cara cuando vaciló brevemente. "Bueno... han estado siguiendo a Malfoy para mí", dijo finalmente.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula. "Noche y día," graznó Kreacher antes de que Hermione pudiera hablar.

"¡Dobby no ha dormido durante una semana, Harry Potter!" dijo Dobby con orgullo, balanceándose donde estaba.

Ahora Hermione tenía los puños apretados también. "¿No has dormido Dobby?, Pero, sin duda, Harry no te dijo que no lo hicieras-"

"No, por supuesto que no," dijo Harry rápidamente, mirando como si esperara a que Hermione escupiera fuego. "Dobby, puedes dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ¿alguno de ustedes ha encontrado algo?" se apresuró a añadir. Hermione abría y cerraba la boca cual pez fuera del agua mientras Dobby y Kreacher empezaban a entregarle a Harry sus informes; no podía creer lo que Harry había hecho, le había pedido a Dobby y Kreacher espiar a Malfoy, haciendo que le siguieran a todas horas, solo porque _podría_ estar tramando algo, pero ciertamente no era un _mortífago_. Tan malo como Malfoy fuera, no tenía el carácter para ser un asesino despiadado. Para ser un mortífago había que ser tan fiel a Voldemort que debía estar dispuesto a dar su vida, y no creía que Malfoy lo estuviera. Malfoy se quería demasiado a sí mismo como para hacer esos sacrificios. Era ridículo.

Ron estaba empezando a verse un poco divertido por la indignación en el rostro de Hermione, pero enseguida miró hacia abajo, al arruinado ensayo, antes de que ella pudiera volcar su ira sobre él. Sólo levantó la mirada hacia el repentino sonido de un libro golpeando una cabeza. Harry estaba mirando hacia ambos con una luz renovada en sus ojos. "¡Ahí es donde se ha estado escondiendo! ¡Ahí es donde él está haciendo .. lo que esté haciendo! Y apuesto a que es por eso que ha estado desapareciendo del mapa - ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto la Sala Multipropósito en él"

"Tal vez los Merodeadores nunca supieron que la habitación estaba allí", dijo Ron.

"Creo que eso es parte de la magia de la sala" dijo Hermione. "Si necesitas que sea intrazable, lo será."

"Dobby, ¿has logrado entrar a echar un vistazo a lo que Malfoy está haciendo?" dijo Harry con impaciencia.

"No, Harry Potter, eso es imposible ", dijo Dobby.

"No, no lo es," dijo Harry a la vez. "Malfoy se metió en nuestro cuartel el año pasado, así que seré capaz de entrar y espiarlo sin problema."

Hermione se preguntó si las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas ante la mención de la noche en que el ED había sido allanado. Ella ciertamente se había sonrojado un poco. "Pero no creo que puedas, Harry" dijo Hermione lentamente. "Malfoy ya sabía exactamente cómo utilizábamos la sala, él no lo descubrió, fue esa estúpida Marieta la que soltó la sopa. Él necesitaba que el lugar se convirtiera en el cuartel del ED, y eso sucedió. Pero tú no sabes en qué se convierte la sala cuando Malfoy va allí, así que no sabes en qué pedirle que se transforme".

"Habrá alguna forma de solucionar eso", dijo Harry con desdén. Hermione negó con la cabeza ligeramente, imprimiendo una forzada sonrisa en sus labios. Harry Potter no tenía remedio."Lo has hecho brillantemente, Dobby."

"Kreacher también lo hizo muy bien", dijo Hermione amablemente.

Pero como era de esperar, Kreacher evitó sus enormes y enrojecidos ojos, y con voz ronca dijo hacia el techo. "La sangre sucia le está hablando a Kreacher, Kreacher finge que no puede oír..."

"¡Basta!" dijo Harry mientras Hermione casi por casualidad se acercó para detener la mano de Ron de golpear la hinchada cabeza de Kreacher. Kreacher hizo una última reverencia y desapareció. "Es mejor que vayas a dormir un poco, Dobby."

"¡Gracias, Señor Harry Potter!" Dobby chilló feliz y desapareció también.

"¿Qué les parece?" dijo Harry con entusiasmo, volviéndose a Ron y Hermione. En este punto, Hermione había soltado la mano de Ron y él había reanudado la inspección de su ensayo mientras que Hermione se limitaba a 'mirar' a Harry. Harry sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de _esa _famosa mirada."¡Ya sabemos a dónde va Malfoy! ¡Lo tenemos acorralado!"

"Sí, es genial," masculló Ron con desánimo mientras intentaba secar el borrón de tinta en que se había convertido su redacción casi terminada, aunque lo único que hacía era empeorarla, así que Hermione tiró del ensayo hacia ella antes de que Ron terminara de arruinarlo y comenzó a desvanecer la tinta con su varita.

"Pero, ¿qué significa que sube allí con 'otros estudiantes'?" Dijo Hermione. A pesar de que estaba molesta con Harry, no podía dejar de preguntar acerca de esto. Recordaba vívidamente la manera en que Malfoy había corrido a su propia novia del aula, con el fin de amenazarla. "¿Cuántas personas andan en esto? No creo que confíe en muchos lo suficiente para revelarles lo que está planeando..."

"Sí, eso es raro", dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. "Le oí decirle a Crabbe que lo que Malfoy hiciera no era de su incumbencia... entonces, qué les dice a todos esos…todos esos..." La voz de Harry se fue apagando y contemplaba el fuego sin realmente verlo. Hermione sólo lo observaba, conocía muy bien la expresión de su rostro. Estaba a punto de resolverlo todo. Ron también se detuvo a mirar; al igual que Hermione, conocía muy bien a Harry. "Dios, he sido un estúpido", dijo en voz baja. "Es obvio, ¿no? Abajo, en la mazmorra, había una gran caldero lleno... Pudo robar un poco durante aquella clase... "

"¿Robar qué?" dijo Ron. Al parecer, no era tan obvio el asunto para él.

"Poción multijugos. Robó algo de la poción multijugos que Slughorn nos mostró en nuestra primera clase de Pociones... y no hay una gran variedad de estudiantes haciendo guardia a Malfoy... son sólo Crabbe y Goyle como siempre... ¡Sí, todo encaja!" dijo Harry levantándose de un salto y comenzando a caminar en frente del fuego. "Son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para hacer lo Malfoy les ordene sin que él les revele sus planes... pero como no quiere que sean vistos merodeando fuera de la Sala de los Requerimientos, los tiene bebiendo poción multijugos para que se vean como otras personas ... Esas dos niñas que vi cuando se perdió el Quidditch – ¡ah! ¡Son Crabbe y Goyle!"

La mente de Hermione se volvió mientras trataba de procesar la información. De alguna manera, Harry era realmente el más listo de ellos. "¿Quieres decir que esa niña cuya balanza reparé -?"

"¡Sí, por supuesto! " dijo Harry en voz alta, devolviéndole la mirada. "¡Por supuesto que Malfoy debió haber estado dentro de la habitación en ese momento, entonces ella- ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?, ¡Él dejó caer la balanza para avisarle a Malfoy que no saliera porque había alguien allí!" Y lo mismo pasó con esa chica que dejó caer los huevos de sapo. ¡Hemos estado caminando junto a él todo el tiempo y no nos dábamos cuenta! "

"¿Tiene a Crabbe y Goyle transformándose en chicas?" Ron soltó una carcajada. "Caray... No me extraña que no se vean muy contentos en estos días ... Me sorprende que no lo hayan mandado a la..."

"Bueno, no lo harían, ¿O sí?, pero ¿Qué si Malfoy les ha mostrado su Marca Tenebrosa?" dijo Harry.

"mmm... no sabemos si en realidad tiene la Marca Tenebrosa," dijo Hermione con escepticismo, enrollando el ensayo seco de Ron antes de que pudiera dañarse otra vez, luego se lo entregó. Aparentemente Ron tenía mucha más fe en Crabbe y Goyle de lo que ella tenía, pero a este punto ya podía creer que si Malfoy le decía a Crabbe y Goyle que bailaran desnudos con Snape en la Mesa Principal, de seguro lo harían. El hecho de que estaban siguiendo órdenes de Malfoy no significaba que Malfoy fuera un mortífago. Malfoy _no podía_ serlo.

"Ya lo veremos", dijo Harry con confianza.

"Sí, lo haremos", dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y estirándose. Odiaba pisotear la renovada confianza de Harry, pero tenía que recordarle acerca de otras cosas realmente importantes. "Pero, Harry, antes de que te emociones, yo todavía no creo que seas capaz de entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres sin saber lo que está allí en primer lugar. Y creo que no debes olvidar-" se lanzó su mochila sobre su hombro y le dio una mirada muy seria "—que debes estar concentrado en conseguir el recuerdo de Slughorn. Buenas noches. "

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas y esperó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta como lo había hecho después de gritarle a Ron que nunca la tomara como su último recurso. Efectivamente, Harry se había vuelto de inmediato a Ron. "¿Qué te parece?"

_Vamos, Ron_, pensó. _Dile. Sabes que tengo razón_...

"Ojalá pudiera desaparecerme como un elfo doméstico. Tendría el examen de aparición en la bolsa."

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro_. Patán_. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se marchó por las escaleras a su cuarto. Si Ron no iba a ayudarla a convencer a Harry, ella tendría que hacerlo todo por su cuenta. Tenía que demostrar que el Príncipe no era tan fiable como él o ella parecía. Mañana iría a la biblioteca y trataría de averiguar lo que ese título de 'Príncipe Mestizo' significaba. Ahora que Ron y ella se habían reconciliado, finalmente tenía la energía para hacerlo. Tenía montón de energía para otras cosas: Aparición, el Príncipe, Horcruxes... las posibilidades eran infinitas. A pesar de que antes tenía estos proyectos, su corazón no estaba realmente detrás de su trabajo. Las atroces acciones de Ron le habían succionado toda la fuerza. Pero ahora... ahora todo era diferente. Ahora, sus posibilidades eran infinitas. Saltó el último escalón y entró a su dormitorio con una sonrisa. Tal vez era hora de volver finalmente con la P.E.D.D.O.

**0o0o0**

Neville Longbottom tosió ruidosamente cuando Hermione Granger colocó apiladas un montón de antiguas ediciones _del Diario el Profeta_, éstas cayeron en seco sobre la mesa junto a él, liberando gran cantidad de moho y polvo en el ambiente. "Lo siento" se disculpó ella cuando también tosió y agitó la mano para disipar el polvo. Neville sólo le sonrió para hacerle saber que no había problema y volvió a su tarea de defensa. No le había ido tan bien como hubiera querido -en su ensayo sobre Imperius- y estaba trabajando más duro que nunca en su siguiente tarea. Hermione sonrió con orgullo tras él. Era bueno ver que _algunas_ personas tenían un poco de cabeza cuando se trataba de trabajo escolar.

Se sentó en su silla con un suspiro de satisfacción. Se sentía bien estar de vuelta en la biblioteca investigando. Había terminado todas sus tareas durante su tiempo libre después del almuerzo para poder pasar la noche trabajando en sus actividades extra-curriculares. Se había tomado un tiempo para recoger todos los libros y periódicos necesarios, pero ahora estaba lista para comenzar. Los Profetas se miraban más intrigantes, por lo que comenzó a hojearlos primero. En este punto, ya era tan hábil en la investigación, que podía escanear una página con bastante rapidez y darse cuenta que no contenía la información que estaba buscando. Examinó varias ediciones como por media hora antes de inclinarse hacia atrás para tomar un respiro, no del todo segura de lo que estaba buscando. Tenía la sensación de que el título de 'Príncipe Mestizo' no significaba lo que se imaginaban, sobre todo porque no había príncipes magos mencionados en la historia mágica.

Tal y como lo sabía, había una pequeña posibilidad de haber pasado por alto el término en sus años de estudio e investigación. Hermione se volvió en su silla para poder quedar frente a Neville. Nada perdía con preguntar, Neville había estado en el mundo mágico diez años más que ella. "¿Neville? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Sí". Neville también se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Existen los príncipes en el mundo mágico?"

Neville frunció el ceño al pensar. _"¿Príncipes?_ No que yo sepa. Las familias de sangre pura fueron tratadas como reyes hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora no importa tanto. Además, en ese entonces, no había una familia dominante de sangre pura o emperador o algo así. Si eran de sangre pura, eran superiores, pero no había ningún grupo de sangre pura mayor que el resto." Neville se tornó de un ligero color rosa al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando. "Pero yo no sé mucho de todo eso."

"No seas tonto," lo regañó Hermione. "Sabes bastante."

Neville encogió un hombro torpemente, enrojeciéndose aún más. "Nunca he oído hablar de un príncipe mágico", repitió. "Pero apuesto a que mi abuela lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Puedo preguntarle si quieres."

"Te lo agradecería" dijo Hermione. Pensando que su conversación había terminado, Neville volvió a su tarea. Sin embargo, Hermione, permaneció frente a él, y un pensamiento repentino vino a ella. "¿Cómo está tu abuela, Neville?"

"Está bien" respondió Neville después de un momento de silencio por la sorpresa. Nunca antes, nadie se había preocupado por preguntar acerca de su abuela.

"¿Y tus padres?" agregó Hermione después de un momento de vacilación. Nunca había hablado de esa vez en la cual Harry, Ron y Ginny habían visto a Neville en San Mungo en Navidad, pero de alguna manera, ahora en medio de la guerra, ya no parecía ser un tema tabú.

Neville palideció visiblemente, pero parecía contento de todos modos. Giró su silla para ver directamente a Hermione y se deslizó más cerca para que nadie la oyera. "Estan-están-igual; papá duerme la mayor parte del tiempo mientras mamá se pasea alrededor. Por lo general se pierde una vez por semana así que hay que mantener un ojo en ella..." Sin saber por qué estaba a punto de compartir esto, Neville metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó un envoltorio de chicle que traía. "Ella recoge estos, ¿ves? Va en busca de cualquier tipo de envoltorio de caramelo. Luego me los da" Neville desplegaba y plegaba el envoltorio con amor. "Yo solía pensar que mamá estaba tratando de decirme algo en código secreto, algo que pensaba que yo podía entender, pero realmente no entendía nada. Pensaba que tal vez no estaba tan enferma como decían y solamente estaba tratando de decirme cómo curarla, y que si seguía guardando todas las envolturas, con el tiempo descifraría la forma." Se rió de sí mismo. "¿Que estúpido, verdad?"

"No." Conmovida, Hermione se acercó a tomar el envoltorio de caramelo que Neville traía, para inspeccionarlo por sí misma. No esperaba que fuera una especie de código secreto. "Tal vez lo hizo. Creo que debes continuar juntándolos. Conserva la esperanza. "

"Oh, lo haré," dijo Neville al instante. Extendió la mano para tomar el papelito y sus ojos se detuvieron en masivo montón de libros en la mesa de Hermione. "¡Órale! Sé que lees más que cualquier otra persona con vida, pero... ¡Wow!" Se levantó a inspeccionar los títulos. Hermione instintivamente se puso rígida; Neville no era una persona particularmente curiosa, pero podría empezar a hacer preguntas acerca de la variedad inusual de títulos. Sacó un libro en particular y se lo mostró con agradable sorpresa. "¿Curación?"

"Oh." Hermione se sentó con alivio. Podía hablar con Neville de eso. .. "Pensé que podría ser útil tener conocimientos generales de primeros auxilios mágicos. Ya sabes, después de lo ocurrido en Quidditch con Harry y además lo de Ron. Con esos dos como mis mejores amigos, pensé que debía tener un conocimiento básico de medicina mágica – muy probablemente la voy a necesitar-" Hermione se mordió el labio un instante. Odiaba que esta última afirmación fuera verdad, pero con el estado de la guerra en estos días, era un milagro que nadie hubiese sido herido o muerto aún. No sabía cuánto tiempo más duraría su suerte.

Neville parecía sentir su angustia interior, y para reconfortarla, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Es bueno que lo hagas."

"Sí, eso pensé" respondió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, suerte." Neville le dio una palmadita final y volvió a su mesa. Hermione regresó a sus Profetas por sólo unos minutos, antes de cerrar algo distraída el periódico y comenzar a recolectarlos para devolverlos a las estanterías. Había algo más importante que tenía que hacer. De alguna manera, se las arregló para recoger los libros restantes y los llevó hacia la recepción. Madame Pince levantó una ceja, como siempre, pero amablemente registró el montón de libros en los brazos de Hermione. Tambaleándose bajo la carga, Hermione logró subirlos hasta la torre y todo el camino hasta las escaleras a su cuarto; gracias a Merlín, estaba vacío. Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando por fin dejó caer el montón de libros en su cama y frotó sus ahora doloridos brazos. Luego se dirigió directamente hacia el baúl. Su charla con Neville le había hecho recordar lo importante que eran la familia y amigos en estos tiempos. En las últimas dos semanas, sus dos mejores amigos habían tenido encuentros cercanos con la muerte. El tiempo volaba y la vida era corta; debía tomar ventaja de cada oportunidad que tenía para compartir el tiempo con la gente que amaba. Debía aprovechar cada ocasión que tenía de decir a esas personas especiales lo mucho que significaban para ella.

Hermione veía por la ventana hacia fuera algo distraída, apenas podía ver el campo de Quidditch. Ron, Harry y Ginny estaban en práctica, de otro modo estaría abajo con ellos, instándolos a posponer sus tareas por una noche para pasar un buen rato juntos. Ron fingiría estar sufriendo de un ataque al corazón, Harry se reiría, Ginny diría algo sarcástico en respuesta a las bromas de Ron y los cuatro pasarían la noche juntos. Sin embargo, ellos tres no estarían de vuelta de la práctica hasta en una hora o dos, y Harry no había terminado su ensayo que era para mañana por la mañana. El tiempo volaba y la vida era corta, pero al mismo tiempo, había un montón de cosas que hacer en el transcurso. Simplemente no era el tiempo de compartir esos momentos.

Es decir, a menos de que tú mismo los propiciaras. Si te jurabas a ti mismo que no importaba lo que tuvieras que hacer para estar con tus seres queridos, entonces lo harías. Como su madre siempre le había dicho: si te lo propones, puedes lograr cualquier cosa. Si quieres saborear la vida, lo harás. Hermione apretó la mandíbula con determinación. Eso es lo que haría. Ahora que sumaba todas estas nuevas metas a su carga de trabajo ya pesada, bien podía añadir una más, sobre todo si era tan importante como esto. Tendría tiempo para estar con sus amigos siempre que pudiera, se aseguraría de que supieran lo mucho que significaban para ella.

Pero no podía comenzar con ellos su cometido esta noche; así que por ahora - Hermione alisó un trozo de pergamino y desenroscó su tintero - por ahora, comenzaría por hacerles saber a _otras _dos personas, lo mucho que las quería, porque merecían saberlo. Los amaba hasta la muerte y por fin debían saberlo. Satisfecha con su decisión, Hermione metió la pluma en el tintero y empezó a escribir en perfecta letra:

_Queridos papá y mamá … _

**0o0o0 **

Hermione fue consistente con sus nuevos planes en las semanas siguientes. Investigó acerca del Príncipe- y no encontró nada. Investigó de Horrocruxes - y no encontró nada. Investigó acerca de hechizos de sanación - y descubrió que no le iba muy bien cuando intentaba practicarlos. Investigó de Aparición - y mientras estaba aprendiendo bastante, se dio cuenta que no tenía la seguridad de haber mejorado, así que debía esperar la sesión de práctica en Hogsmeade. Trató de promover la P.E.D.D.O. a una nueva audiencia - y encontró que eran tan cerrados a favor de los derechos del elfo-doméstico como Ron. Sus intentos no habían tenido mucho éxito, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Sin embargo, su decisión de apreciar más la vida, estaba trabajando muy bien. Escribió a sus padres más frecuentemente y les dijo en más detalle sobre lo que estaba pasando. Se dio tiempo para dar un paseo con Ginny y hablar de cosas triviales como chicos; se dio el tiempo para jugar Snap Explosivo con Harry y Ron, jugar al ajedrez, visitar a Hagrid, para leer una novela, para patrullar con Ron, simplemente caminando sin rumbo fijo hacia abajo en los pasillos, riendo y hablando. Y Hermione tuvo que admitir que se sentía muchísimo mejor. Se dio cuenta que si estaba presionada por alguna tarea o clase, si se tomaba el tiempo para hacer algo divertido y entretenido, eso le ayudaba bastante para aliviar presión. Todo eso le hizo recordar su finalidad en la vida, y hacía que todas las demandas de la escuela y la guerra valieran la pena. En sus esfuerzos por ayudar a los demás, Hermione realmente se estaba ayudando a sí misma.

Eso no significaba que iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle a Harry o Ron lo que deberían estar haciendo. Por ejemplo, mientras Harry estaba con ella y Ron cuando esperaban que Filch los inspeccionara con su sensor de secretos, Harry habló de querer utilizar su tiempo libre de esta mañana para caminar una vez más desesperadamente de un lado a otro delante de la Sala de los Menesteres, por la muy ínfima oportunidad de finalmente descubrir lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo. Aunque Hermione también tenía curiosidad por saber lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo, había cosas mucho más importantes que Harry podía hacer con su tiempo, y Hermione no perdió tiempo en decírselo.

"¡He estado tratando!" dijo Harry enfadado, lo cual era perfectamente cierto. Hermione se quedó quieta, un poco apaciguada. Realmente había estado tratando, pero no lo suficientemente duro. "¡Él no quiere hablar conmigo, Hermione! Se puede decir que él sabe que he estado tratando de conseguir _eso_ otra vez, ¡y él no va a dejar que suceda!"

"Bueno, pero te has mantenido intentándolo, ¿no?" Hermione dijo con calma cuando la fila se movió hacia delante. Harry miró socarronamente hasta Filch, y viendo que estaban demasiado cerca como para hablar con comodidad, les deseó suerte a los dos, a ella y Ron, y subió la escalera, probablemente directo a la Sala de los Menesteres. Hermione suprimió un suspiro.

Y por supuesto, Ron se dio cuenta y rodó los ojos. "Déjalo en paz, Hermione. Lo conseguirá."

_"¿Cómo?"_ Hermione dijo bruscamente. "¿Cómo va a obtener ese recuerdo si no intenta conseguirlo?"

"¡Lo hará!"

"¿En serio- -?"

"¡Won-Won! ¡Ahí estás!"

Ron hizo unos gestos de visible disgusto; por suerte, daba la espalda a Lavender así que no pudo verlo. Lavender se acercó por detrás y abrazó a Ron posesivamente alrededor de su cintura y se acurrucó en el pecho con fuerza. Parvati se acercó junto a Hermione, dándole un vistazo que decía ¿por-qué-no-lo-besuqueaste-cuando-tuviste-la-oportunidad-así-no-tendríamos-que-batallar-con-esta-empalagosa-parejita? Lavender, por una vez tuvo el buen sentido de no besar a Ron frente a Filch y sólo le sonrió, haciendo caso omiso de Hermione por completo. Esta había sido la última estrategia de Lavender en el juego de mantén-lejos-a-Hermione-de-Ron. Desde el accidente de Ron, Lavender no le había dirigido una sola palabra a Hermione, pero abiertamente hablaba de ella como si no existiera o decía o hacía cosas que intencionalmente la irritaran. Hermione había tratado de ignorar a Lavender, pero sin duda había explotado una o dos veces exigiéndole que hablara con ella en vez de jugar a esos estúpidos juegos. Pero Lavender siempre se daba la vuelta y se alejaba con su pequeña nariz muy levantada, contenta de haber ganado otra batalla contra Hermione Granger.

Ron quería permanecer ignorante a sus constantes peleas, así que Hermione simplemente desvió la mirada y fingió no darse cuenta de que Lavender le hacía cosquillas a Ron debajo de la barbilla, esa era un área sensible de Ron, y él no pudo evitar reírse un poco cuando alejó la mano de su novia. Lavender se apoderó de la mano de Ron y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, su otro brazo lo llevó alrededor de la cintura y enterró la cara en el pecho. "¿Tuviste un buen desayuno?" preguntó alegremente.

"Sí," dijo Ron distraídamente. La fila se movió otra vez y Ron dio un paso rápido, con la esperanza de que el movimiento le librara de los brazos de Lavender. Pero ella se agarró rápidamente y se mantuvo pegada a su lado.

"Siento no haber desayunado contigo - Parvati necesitaba hablar-, ¿qué desayunaste?" Lavender continuó alegremente. Hermione rápidamente dio un paso por delante de ellos para que Filch la inspeccionara primero. Filch frunció el ceño mientras escaneaba a Hermione con su sensor, pero a Hermione no le importó. Simplemente no quería ver un segundo más de lo necesario a Ron y Lavender abrazándose.

"Algo de comida", respondió Ron. Podía oír el evidente malestar en su voz cuando comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el camino hacia la puerta principal, poniendo la naciente charla de Lavender detrás. Con suerte, el aire fresco le ayudaría a olvidar. Unos segundos después escuchó un ruido de pasos acercándose y se volvió para ver que Ron la estaba alcanzando. "Lo siento" murmuró. "¿Sobre qué estábamos discutiendo?"

_"¡Ron!"_ Lavender le llamó con estridencia. Ron gimió, pero dio la vuelta para esperar a que Lavender y Parvati los alcanzaran. Hermione vaciló, pero decidió esperar también. Lavender debía saber que no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Lavender le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero siguió actuando como si Hermione no existiera. "Debes escuchar la historia de Parvati sobre su cita con Anthony Goldstein - es muy divertida – te gustará-" Ella cogió el brazo de Ron y lo jaló por delante. Entendiendo la indirecta, Hermione se quedó atrás y dejó que avanzaran dos metros delante de ella. Lavender acercó a Ron, pero Hermione todavía podía oír su cuchicheo "veo que estás con _ella_ de nuevo."

Hermione y Parvati observaban a la pareja con interés, preguntándose qué iba a pasar. Ron miró como si no quisiera hacer otra cosa más, que empujar a Lavender en un recipiente lleno de estiércol de dragón, pero con una gran cantidad de auto-control, se las arregló para decir algo medianamente encantador en un tono tranquilo que hizo que Lavender sonriera forzosamente. Lavender se colgó del brazo de Ron y lo puso alrededor de ella mientras le pedía a Parvati que comenzara a contar su historia. Parvati la complació y Hermione los miró durante un minuto con una punzada de celos. De verdad que le gustaría ser ella la que caminara hacia Hogsmeade con el brazo de Ron a su alrededor.

Respirando profundamente, Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y miró al cielo mientras caminaba a solas, obligándose a pensar en cosas más agradables. Sonrió al cielo de color azul brillante que se extendía por encima de ella. Era un día hermoso, uno de los primeros y claros días de primavera que tenían este año. Era una verdadera bendición poder salir al pueblo, Harry se veía un poco celoso cuando los había dejado en el Gran Salón. Todos extrañaban las salidas a Hogsmeade. Hermione sonrió brevemente mientras pensaba en su primera visita a la aldea con Ron; por supuesto, en aquel entonces, en tercer año, era demasiado joven para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero recordó que esas primeras visitas a Hogsmeade habían estado llenas de una energía indescriptible que Hermione no había sido capaz de clasificar. Ahora sabía que eran los primeros indicios de un amor joven, la primera oleada de hormonas cuando ambos rozaron sus manos por primera vez y sintió el maravilloso 'ping-pong' de la atracción. Hogsmeade era realmente un muy mágico lugar.

Ron se volvió ligeramente para mirar hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Lavender, para ver dónde estaba. Él la encontró enseguida y rápidamente brilló una sonrisa en su rostro. Le lanzó un guiño, luego volvió la atención a su novia antes de que Lavender se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Hermione sujetó sus brazos más cerca de sí, una emoción indescriptible recorría cada uno de sus nervios. Algo se sentía _incorrecto_ en este asunto, y no era solo el que Ron estuviera con otra chica; era que estaba con otra chica, pero que a su vez coqueteaba con ella un poco. Se sentía _realmente_ incorrecto, pero por primera vez en la vida, Hermione entendió por qué la gente hacía cosas inmorales todo el tiempo. Este particular tipo de mal comportamiento se sentía muy _bien._ No podía negar que esos cosquilleos de placer le daban más satisfacción que cualquier beso que haya tenido con Viktor. Por una vez, se sentía bien estar mal, y disfrutar de estos pequeños momentos de indiscreción. Se asustó un poco de lo mucho que se deleitaba en ello, pero Hermione se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Podía saborear estos momentos, pero eso no significaba que sucumbiría a los mismos. Mientras Ron estuviera con Lavender, nunca actuaría en base a sus sentimientos hacia él. No era ese tipo de chica y ni siquiera Ron desearía que se transformara en ese tipo de chica. Por mucho que amara a Ron, jamás se degradaría por él. Él no la querría, Así que ella nunca lo haría.

Hermione levantó la cabeza con renovada confianza y siguió caminando.

**0o0o0**

El nuevo estallido de confianza ayudó a Hermione, ya que sus intentos de aparición fueron particularmente exitosos. El Profesor Twycross le había pedido que lo intentara primero ya que había sido la única estudiante en hacerlo exitosamente dos veces. Para su sorpresa, había sido _casi_ fácil: se había concentrado en su destino, centrado su determinación, y con un elegante giro se había movido con deliberación. Como en las dos anteriores veces, tuvo una sensación de dolor opresivo pero en un chasquido ya estaba allí. Twycross había liderado un aplauso obligatorio y Hermione creyó haber escuchado a Ron lanzar un silbido de aprobación a pesar de que no estaba segura de que se atrevería a hacerlo con Lavender presente. Lavender había sido la siguiente - posiblemente para demostrar que Hermione no era la única bruja de su año con talento - pero no había tenido éxito. Le había tomado cuatro intentos antes de terminar a seis metros por debajo de su destino. De muy mal humor, ella y Parvarti –quien también fracasó- se trasladaron a la parte trasera del grupo, mientras que los otros tomaban su turno. Ron había esperado hasta el último momento para hacer su intento, probablemente tomándose su tiempo para ver a los demás, y así tomar sugerencias. Hermione contuvo la respiración cuando Ron arrugó el rostro en concentración, murmuró para sí mismo, y desapareció deliberadamente hacia su destino. Con un _Plam_, se fue y apareció sonriendo a pocos metros de Scrivenshaft, en lugar del café de la Señora Puddifoot. Esta vez, Hermione había liderado el aplauso y sonreía ampliamente. Por fin, Ron se había aparecido.

Muy satisfecho de sí mismo, incluso le permitió a Lavender apoderarse de su mano mientras Twycross le pedía a Hermione que se apareciera una vez más. Nadie había llegado a su destino con tanta precisión como Hermione. Hermione lo volvió a hacer y con los mismos resultados. Emocionado por su mejor alumna, Twycross les había invitado a todos a ir a las Tres Escobas para tomar una copa como recompensa por sus esfuerzos. Con una ovación, los estudiantes se habían precipitado hacia el pub y se reunieron alrededor de la barra. Madam Rosmerta, un poco desconcertada, se rió de la palpable emoción en la sala y empezó a llenar los pedidos tan rápido como podía. Hermione se volvió para ver si de alguna manera podía sentarse con Ron, pero no lo pudo encontrar entre la multitud alrededor del mostrador.

Pero tan pronto como tuvo su cerveza de mantequilla, Hermione sintió que alguien le daba con orgullo golpecitos en el hombro; Twycross estaba usando la oportunidad para darles a sus estudiantes otro sermón. Por supuesto, la mayoría de ellos no estaban escuchando, pero él era ajeno a ese hecho. "Si ustedes quieren aprender de verdad sobre Aparición, realmente deberían preguntarle a la señorita Granger aquí presente, que les enseñe su método. Ella de verdad ha dominado el arte de aparecerse." Como siempre que un profesor la elogiaba, Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y enderezó los hombros con orgullo. Y como siempre que era elogiada por un profesor, los otros estudiantes le daban miradas hoscas que siempre hacían que Hermione reconsiderara andar haciendo alarde de su inteligencia. No quería que la gente pensara que era una presumida. Forzó una sonrisa. También había encontrado que conforme crecía, el elogio de sus maestros disminuía de importancia para ella. Había cosas mucho más importantes en la vida que el ir bien en clases. Le había tomado seis años, pero Hermione se había dado cuenta por fin lo que Ron y Harry habían estado tratando de decirle: Las calificaciones no eran la cosa más importante en la vida.

Una parte de ella se alegró de que Ron no estuviera allí para ser testigo de lo ocurrido, pero comenzaba a preocuparse por él. Creía que Ron había ido al baño o algo así, pero ahora Hermione no estaba segura de que se encontrara cerca. Dos Aurores estaban patrullando la aldea por lo que era poco probable que los mortífagos lo atacaran sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por lo que Hermione sacó el mal pensamiento de su mente; Además, no quería ni siquiera considerar esa posibilidad, solo esperaba que no fuera tan estúpido como para practicar aparición por su cuenta. La multitud se estaba disipando hacia varias mesas por lo que era más fácil para Hermione buscar por el lugar. Efectivamente, Ron no estaba allí y Lavender comenzaba a verse un poco malhumorada y preocupada también. Sin embargo, fue en ese momento que Parvati entró al Pub y se apresuró para llegar hasta Lavender, llamó la atención de su amiga golpeándole levemente el hombro y le mostró los nuevos y brillantes clips de cabello por los que se había escapado para comprar. Con los ojos muy abiertos Lavender chilló mientras inspeccionaba los accesorios, olvidándose de su novio. Hermione rodó los ojos. _Chicas_.

Apenas y se percató de que Twycross todavía estaba hablando acerca de sus extraordinarias habilidades en Aparición, y eso porque le dio de nuevo unas palmaditas en la espalda. No se había dado cuenta que su mano seguía allí. "...Sinceramente, nunca he visto a un estudiante tomar tal aptitud para el campo tan prontamente. Es muy raro que un estudiante sea capaz de aparecerse varias veces después de sólo dos meses de práctica." Madame Rosmerta, la única persona que todavía estaba escuchando, limpiaba el mostrador y asentía con la cabeza, ella tenía un montón de problemas con Aparición. Twycross se volvió a apelar a ella, sentía que el talento de Hermione en aparecerse era testimonio de sus habilidades de enseñanza, y eso, todo el mundo debería saberlo "Y el hecho de que la señorita Granger sea nacida muggle- -". Twycross sacudió la cabeza con orgullo ". - la hace aún más notable".

Hermione tembló, tirando para tratar de liberarse de mano de Twycross, tenía una sonrisa forzada. Madame Rosmerta asintió con la cabeza, aumentando así la aversión de Hermione. ¿_Todos_ en el mundo mágico creían que los nacidos muggles debían ser inferiores a los de sangre pura? Este tipo de inconscientes prejuicios son los que han contribuido a la guerra. Hermione tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para ocultar la mirada de indignación en su rostro. ¿Podría alguna vez su mundo purgarse de tal discriminación?

Twycross rió de buena gana, interpretando mal el gesto de Hermione, creía que era modestia. "¡No sea tan modesta, señorita Granger! ¡debe estar orgullosa! ¡Estuvo _perfecta_! ¡Nunca he visto a un estudiante aparecerse tan bien en tan poco tiempo! ¡_Perfecta_!" Él inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y con un dedo levantado marcó contundencia en el aire. "Así que no mire hacia otro lado – ¡debe estar orgullosa de ser la _perfección_!"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, ruborizada más que nunca. Twycross se había excedido con su adulación. Tal vez ya tenía un par de copas más que antes de la sesión de práctica. Radiante, Twycross tomó a Hermione por debajo de la barbilla, como si fuera una adorable niña de cinco años, y luego se volvió a Madam Rosmerta para que rellenara su copa. Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro y consideró sus opciones, tenía que salir antes de que Twycross pudiera reanudar su larga y tediosa alabanza.

"Órale," La familiar voz de Ron llegó por detrás de ella a su agradecido oído. Hermione rodó los ojos mientras se volvía a darle una mirada de reproche. No merecía saber lo preocupada que había estado. Él le sonrió. "Creo que ha conseguido un novio, señorita Granger", bromeó.

Ni siquiera se dignó a replicar el comentario. "¿Y dónde has estado? " preguntó en su lugar, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y lo miraba con severidad. Por alguna extraña razón, se encontró con que cada vez que reprendía a Ron, se parecía más a la Sra. Weasley.

"Oh, ya sabes, practicando Aparición y esas cosas," dijo Ron con facilidad. Hermione rodó nuevamente los ojos. Ron se había aparecido con éxito una vez y de repente se creía un experto en la materia a pesar de que había sobrepasado su asignado destino por varios metros. Si se hubiera aparecido de verdad, esos pocos metros podían determinar la diferencia entre un aterrizaje seguro y el peligro mortal. Ron dio un paso más cerca de ella, manteniendo una mano detrás de su espalda. Sus ojos buscaron rápidamente a Lavender para asegurarse de que estuviera distraída, antes de continuar. "Y no volvería de mis viajes sin un recuerdo, no señor -" Él, hábilmente se llevó la mano por detrás de su espalda, girando el objeto alrededor y entre sus largos dedos para que Hermione no pudiera darse cuenta del delgado objeto, hasta que éste estuviera justo en frente de ella: una pluma de azúcar, su dulce favorito. "Para la reina de la Aparición"

Lentamente, Hermione tomó el caramelo de la mano de Ron. Ese Patán a veces era un dilema. Podía actuar tan ridículamente tonto un minuto mientras charlaba sobre Aparecerse, pero al siguiente minuto podía estar de pie allí, mirándola con una sonrisa casi tímida y claramente rogando para que estuviera dispuesta a aceptar una pequeña muestra de su afecto. Podía ser tan confiado y bullicioso un minuto - casi como los gemelos - y el siguiente, exudaría ese encanto que la desarmaba por completo, esa sonrisa torcida que era muy de él. Era un indiscutible descendiente del clan Weasley - mostraba todos los elementos de sus hermanos y sus padres - pero al mismo tiempo, era una persona totalmente diferente e individual. Ninguna persona que Hermione hubiera conocido, podría jugar al ajedrez como él lo hacía, nadie podría reír tan fácilmente como él podía, solamente él podía dejarse llevar y relajarse, y ni una sola persona podía hacer que su corazón diera ese salto mortal como él lograba que lo hiciera. A decir verdad, era una gran variedad de todo.

"Gracias" dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ron se encogió de hombros, sin dejar esa sonrisa ladeada misteriosamente poderosa, y se acercó a la barra para tomar un trago. Muy probablemente, pronto trataría de coquetear con Madame Rosmerta. Hermione suspiró mientras inhala el débil olor a azúcar de los dulces, a través de la envoltura. Ron podía a veces, ser absolutamente encantador, pero seguía siendo un muchacho adolescente. Todavía se le iban los ojos con las chicas más guapas, todavía andaba con otra chica porque le gustaba besuquearse hasta hartarse. Hermione estaría increíblemente molesta con él por ese _detallito_, pero entonces veía cosas como el perfume en su baúl, o Bilius en su cama, o ahora esa pluma de azúcar la cual Hermione sabía que no comería; y entonces podía recordar y saber que el día que tanto había soñado no tardaba en llegar.

Hermione sonrió y tocó el envoltorio del caramelo con eterna esperanza. Ese día vendría muy, pero muy pronto.

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Gracias por leer! Diálogo con Harry, Ron, Dobby, Kreacher y en la sala común Tomado de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. JK Rowling. La Sala de los Menesteres Cap. 21. Diálogo con Harry en el Gran Salón Capítulo 21.

_**OK OK, NO SEAN MALITOS Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, **_

_**¡SABEN QUE LOS AMO!**_

_**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO ;D**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Muchas felicidades a mis graduados y graduadas o a quienes están por graduarse, y ánimo a aquellos que van por una carrera, ¡Urras desde mi rancho!**_

_**Y ya saben, no olviden invitarme al 'mole' o al 'asado rojo' o a comer cualquier platillo que acostumbren es sus terruños para celebraciones ¡a subir de kilos sea dicho! Ya se acercan fiestas decembrinas, no gasten tanto y ahorren para un regalito :P, más bien reciclen uno, Ron dio muy buena idea con lo de Bilius, no lo echen en saco roto.**_

_**Fuera de tema: ¿Alguien sabe preparar atolito de guayaba?, envíenme la recetita por e-mail, no sean malitos.**_

_**Bueno, basta de faramallas, les dejo el capítulo de la ruptura -¡Por fin Lavender queda fuera de la fórmula!-, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo ¡BESOS!**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Oh, aún te ves bien para mí_

_Pero no eres bueno para mí_

_Cierro los ojos y te arranco de mi conciencia_

_Y en la mañana, cuando me despierto_

_Camino en línea_

_Camino hacia el frente_

_Pero la mañana está a muchas millas de distancia_

_¡Dios mío, ahora!_

_Así que aleja tus manos de mí esta noche_

_Me estoy liberando_

_Esta es la noche_

_Esta es la noche ..._

"Esta es la Noche" The Weird Sisters, Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego

**0o0o0**

"—Hemos terminado, pueden irse", Kira Fowler dio por terminada la reunión semanal de prefectura con esa calma y autoridad que Hermione admiraba. La chica sonrió a sus prefectos antes de darse la vuelta para preguntarle algo en voz baja a Randall. Hermione no podía dejar de verlos cuando empacaba sus pertenencias. Tan pequeña como fuera la esperanza, no podía evitar desear que fueran ella y Ron quienes dirigieran el próximo año las reuniones de prefectos.

Y hablando de Ron, él ya estaba distraído cargando sus libros y esperando que Hermione volviera la atención hacia su persona. "¿Entonces es: Destino, Dehibilitacion, y Deter -" Preguntó, volviendo a la conversación que habían tenido antes de que la reunión comenzara.

"No, es _Deliberación,_" Hermione le corrigió una vez más. Ron estaba teniendo un montón de problemas para recordar la segunda 'D' en Aparición.

Ron rodó los ojos con fastidio. "¿Quién aparte de ti _Delibera?_," agregó.

"¿Sabes lo que significa Deliberar, Weasley?" Pansy Parkinson preguntó antes de soltar una estridente carcajada, como si ella fuera el ser viviente más ingenioso. Malfoy, con su brazo alrededor de Pansy, se echó a reír robóticamente, pero no añadió otro comentario sarcástico. Por su parte, Hermione se quedó callada, mirando pensativamente a Malfoy. Se veía muy pálido y no había dicho nada odioso en su contra, o hacia Ron o a Harry desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Estaba claro que cualquier cosa que él estuviera tramando, no era nada bueno. Hermione no creía que fuera nada referente a los Mortífagos, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de su mirada y le lanzó una hosca mueca al pasar junto a ella y Ron. "¿Algún problema, Granger?"

Ron murmuró algo acerca de darle a Malfoy un problema, pero Hermione sólo levantó la mano para que Ron lo ignorara y dejara que Malfoy y Pansy salieran del lugar. "Me gustaría saber lo que realmente planea - entonces Harry finalmente podría dejar el tema de Malfoy a un lado y concentrarse en conseguir el recuerdo", dijo muy pensativa.

"Sí," dijo Ron distraídamente y dejó que pasara otro minuto el cual consideró que era suficiente para que Hermione reflexionara, antes de presionarla nuevamente. "Entonces es Destino, Deliberación y Determinación. ¿Eso es todo?"

"Ya te has aparecido antes, Ron" le recordó exasperada cuando finalmente salieron de la sala de reuniones de prefectos. "Ya te sabes las tres 'D's' ".

"Pero el examen es _mañana_", se quejó Ron, como si Hermione no tuviese idea de que había un examen al siguiente día.

"Entonces, estudia" le contestó con simpleza. Ron se detuvo y se limitó a mirarla. Hermione también se detuvo y dejó escapar una corta exhalación a sabiendas de lo que él estaba pidiendo. "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Sí, por favor" le pidió Ron en tan cariñosa y suplicante voz, que a pesar de que ya le había pedido lo mismo varias veces, en esta ocasión, Hermione sintió un cálido resplandor en la boca del estómago.

Hermione sin responder, solamente sonrió y caminó hacia la biblioteca. Ron la siguió con paso alegre, como si estuviera satisfecho de sí mismo por convencerla de ayudarlo. Hermione rodó los ojos. Como si alguna vez ella se negara a estudiar.

Afortunadamente, encontraron que su mesa favorita, la cercana a la sección restringida, alejada de oídos, miradas curiosas y de estudiantes ruidosos, estaba libre. "Entonces, ¿en qué necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó Hermione mientras estaba sentado uno frente al otro.

"¿En qué _no_ necesito ayuda -?"

"Está bien, está bien," Hermione lo interrumpió con una sonrisa. Siempre cortaba a Ron cuando estaba a punto de menospreciarse a sí mismo. "¿Por qué no vuelves a leer el folleto y me dices qué puntos deseas repasar?"

"Claro" asintió Ron mientras encontraba su ahora arrugado folleto en el fondo de su mochila. Frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando vio el montón de enormes libros que Hermione descargaba de su mochila, misma que había tenido que ampliar mágicamente para llevar tan pesada carga. "¡Maldita sea, Hermione!" Se inclinó, observó con curiosidad y con el ceño fruncido los lomos de los numerosos volúmenes. "¿Para qué son todos estos?"

Hermione, con absoluta casualidad, acomodó los libros de manera que Ron no pudiera leer los títulos. Alrededor de una cuarta parte de los libros pertenecían a su búsqueda de una definición de un Horrocrux, otra cuarta parte eran sus libros de texto, un octavo estaban relacionados con la curación, y otro octavo correspondían a títulos sobre Aparición. El último cuarto de su pesada carga, eran crónicas o volúmenes de historias de Hogwarts que hablaban de antiguos alumnos. Estos eran los libros que Hermione no quería que Ron viera, porque podría tener uno de esos días en que era brillante y suponer que los estaba usando para tratar de averiguar quién era en realidad el Príncipe Mestizo. Tímidamente, sacó un libro de tema ligero y se lo mostró. "Oh, ya sabes, investigación escolar. Aparición. Horrocrux," le dijo sin problemas.

Para su alivio, Ron se apaciguó y señaló hacia el libro que llevaba. "¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

Ella negó con la cabeza y apiló el libro en la parte superior del montón más cercano. No podía concentrarse esta noche en Horrocruxes. Esta noche se centraría en terminar su tarea de Runas Antiguas y en Aparición. De alguna manera, Hermione encontró su diccionario de Runas Antiguas en la pequeña montaña de libros, se acomodó en su silla sin decir una palabra y comenzó a leer, con la esperanza de que Ron entendiera la indirecta y comenzara a estudiar.

Y lo hizo. Bueno, en realidad abrió su folleto, y con el ceño fruncido comenzó a leer con atención inmediatamente. De verdad que estaba poniendo un esfuerzo más grande de lo acostumbrado, y no solo en Aparición. Sus calificaciones habían ido mejorando este año, incluso con el aumento de dificultad en las clases. Ahora que Ron tenía una carrera como meta, eso lo hacía aplicarse y trabajar tan duro como le era posible, para así poder lograr su objetivo. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si Ron solo quería ser un Auror porque Harry quería ser un Auror también, pero no lo averiguaría. Si esto era lo que Ron deseaba hacer, lo apoyaría. Ojalá ella encontrara una meta de carrera con tanta facilidad.

_"¡Ejem!" _

Irracionalmente, Hermione se estremeció y miró a su alrededor buscando una profesora con cárdigan rosa. _Odiaba_ ese sonido. Lavender Brown estaba de pie detrás de Hermione, sus ojos perforaban acusadoramente a Ron, y su cabeza estaba dirigida deliberadamente hacia Hermione. Hermione luchó por no dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Esto no presagiaba nada bueno para su estudio. Lavender golpeó el pie con impaciencia, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre Ron y Hermione, como buscando una indicación de la culpa. Hermione se quedó quieta, no cambió para nada su actitud mientras que Ron permanecía también sentado, más por terquedad que por cualquier otra cosa. Él sabía lo que iba a suceder y solo alzó la barbilla de manera desafiante, retando así a Lavender para que lo acusara de engañarla. Él daría cualquier cosa por tener una pelea en esos momentos, y así poder tener al fin y gloriosamente una ruptura. "¿Y bien?" Lavender finalmente preguntó después de que Ron se negó a hablar.

"Bien, ¿qué?" Preguntó Ron.

"¿Qué estás _haciendo_ con _ella_?" Lavender siseó. Ni siquiera volteó en dirección a Hermione, sólo frunció el ceño directamente a Ron.

Ron cerró su folleto con molestia, y con enojo miró en dirección de Hermione. "Hermione, creo que debes irte."

Inmediatamente, Hermione asintió con la cabeza y empezó a recoger sus pertenencias. Probablemente era mejor tener a Lavender lo más lejos que humanamente le fuera posible. Pero traía tantos libros que le tomaría unos minutos recogerlos todos, y Lavender no estaba dispuesta a esperarla para comenzar su perorata. Caminó pasando de lado a Hermione para hablar directamente con Ron.

"_Te he dicho_ lo que pienso de _ella ..."_

"¡Y yo te dije que no me importa! Es mi amiga – y voy a estudiar con ella si me da la gana"

Hermione subió ligeramente de color cuando accidentalmente perdió el control con uno de sus libros y lo dejó caer al suelo. Se inclinó sobre la silla para poder recogerlo sin tener que ponerse de pie y así no llamar más la atención hacia su persona. Odiaba cuando la gente hablaba de ella como si no estuviera presente. Consideró callarlos ya que estaban en la biblioteca, pero la pensó bien y no creyó que fuera buena idea volver la atención sobre sí. En cambio, distraídamente miró por encima del hombro para ver si alguien los había escuchado. Afortunadamente, la biblioteca estaba casi vacía, y el asiento de la señora Pince en la recepción, estaba extrañamente vacío. Ellos estaban a salvo por ahora; se apresuró a meter tres de sus libros en la mochila cuando la pelea se intensificó. Bueno, tal vez 'a salvo' no era la mejor frase a utilizar en este momento.

"¡-Sabes lo que intentará contigo!" Lavender terminó así un largo alegato con ardientes mejillas y labios temblorosos.

"Estábamos _estudiando_, Lavender", espetó Ron una vez más, con la paciencia claramente fuera de lugar.

"_Yo_ te puedo ayudar, ¡te he ayudado antes!" Lavender le recordó con vehemencia.

"Sí, pero aprendo mejor cuando Hermione me enseña," Ron respondió con honestidad. "Además, ella es la Fabulosa Reina de Aparición, mientras que tú-"

Muy rápida y subrepticiamente, Hermione le dio a Ron una patada por debajo de la mesa antes de ponerse de pie. Aunque había jurado no interferir en la vida personal de Ron, no le permitiría caminar a ciegas por ese infernal camino. Lo último que ahora necesitaba oír Lavender, era una descripción de sus pobres habilidades en Aparición.

"¿Mientras yo _qué_?" Lavender dijo amenazadoramente, con las manos puestas en las caderas y los ojos llenos de indignación.

Las orejas de Ron se tornaron de color rojo brillante. "¿Tu-te -ves bonita?" trató de corregir dudosamente.

Hermione se colgó su sobrecargada mochila al hombro, escondió un gemido. Ron tenía que aprender _un montón_ acerca de las mujeres.

"¿Me veo bonita?" Lavender repitió disgustadamente. Se echó el largo y rubio pelo por encima del hombro e inconscientemente se miró en el reflejo de la ventana más cercana. "Pues más vale que te parezca bonita, Ron, porque _soy_ tu _novia_". Lanzó hacia Hermione una mirada venenosa, como si tratara de culparla de alguna manera. "Recuerda eso muy bien, Ronald Weasley - no, no, tú te quedas aquí," se volvió Lavender a Hermione mientras trataba de salir de la biblioteca para dar a la pareja un poco de intimidad. Hermione se congeló, un poco sorprendida de que Lavender realmente quisiera hablar con ella. "Tú te quedas - _estudien_ – para que veas que si me importa- te veré más tarde en la torre" Con la barbilla en el aire, Lavender salió de la biblioteca.

En un segundo estuvo fuera de alcance del oído, Ron dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, golpeándosela repetidamente contra el borde reforzado de madera que tenía. "¡¿Por qué - - no - - terminé- - con- - ella?"

"Porque eres un cobarde", dijo Hermione contestando de manera casual. Se dejó caer hacia abajo en su silla y excavó en su mochila para encontrar su libro de texto, lo abrió de un jalón y volvió a la página que estaba leyendo antes de ser interrumpidos. "Tal vez deberías ir tras ella."

"Prefiero comer carne y patas cosidas de sapo en conserva, con dedos de tritón en escabeche cubiertos con el caramelo Marca Tenebrosa de Fred y George", dijo Ron con contundencia y se golpeó la cabeza una vez más, como si los golpes anteriores no hubieran sido suficientes. Se enderezó para mirar de manera suplicante a Hermione. "¿Cómo puedo romper con ella, Hermione?"

"Tienes que hacerlo tú mismo", respondió Hermione inmediatamente. Había dejado perfectamente claro que no iba a involucrarse con la relación de Ron y Lavender.

"Vamos, Hermione," le suplicó Ron. "Eres una chica -"

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron. Esta frase traía recuerdos no muy agradables.

"¿-Qué debo decirle para que no comience a chillar como una banshee?" Ron terminó su frase, tratando de usar esa sonrisa que en múltiples ocasiones la había hechizado. Incluso, corrió el riesgo de rozar su pie contra el de ella. "¿Por favor?"

Pero a Hermione no la convencería ese día. No importaba lo encantador que estuviera, cada vez que actuaba como un patán, ella reaccionaría en consecuencia a esas actitudes. Cerró ruidosamente su folleto para que Ron pudiera sentir la ira de su mirada. "Ron, ya has hecho enojar a una chica esta noche. Yo en tu lugar, no me confiaría tanto de mi suerte."

Descontento, Ron murmuró en voz baja, algo indudablemente vulgar, pero no le volvió a preguntar. Distraídamente, trató de volver a estudiar su folleto de Aparición, pero por la forma en que se movía y murmuraba, era obvio que no lo estaba haciendo nada bien. Esa era forma en que había estado actuando los días posteriores a cuando Ginny le habló de sus ocasionales besuqueos con Viktor. Un poco molesta, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante, sólo le iba a ofrecer asesoramiento acerca de Lavender una sola vez, más le valía a Ron escuchar. "Mira, solamente rompe con ella. Eres miserable así como estás. La próxima vez que las veas, simplemente llévala a un lugar alejado y dile que quieres terminar. Si ella es tan infeliz como tú, hasta se sentirá aliviada."

"Seguro llorará", pronosticó Ron preocupadamente.

"Entonces que llore," dijo Hermione simplemente. "Pero en el largo plazo, los dos estarán mucho más felices"

"Gritará."

"Pues que grite."

"Ella - -"

_"¡Ron!"._ Ron cerró la boca y miró fijamente hacia la mesa. "¿Quieres seguir siendo novio de Lavender?"

"¡No!" Ron respondió inmediatamente.

Era horrible, pero Hermione tuvo que aguantarse una sonrisa antes de asentir con sobriedad y fijar en él una mirada de complicidad. "Entonces tienes que ponerle fin a esto."

"Sí" asintió Ron con decisión. Se recostó en su silla y se frotó los ojos resignadamente. "Muy bien. Lo haré." Bajó las manos de su rostro y Hermione pudo ver por ese constante brillo en sus ojos, que estaba hablando muy en serio esta vez. "La próxima vez que la vea, terminaré con esto."

**0o0o0**

Sin embargo, Ron no podía terminar con Lavender si la evitaba lo más que podía.

Hermione rodó lo ojos cuando Ron, una vez más se escondía detrás de ella a la vista de una chica dando vuelta en la esquina del pasillo. "No es Lavender" dijo Hermione con cansancio. Tal vez Ron se había levantado esa mañana con dudas acerca de sus planes, pues había estado jugando este juego durante toda la mañana, incluso fue tan lejos como para saltarse el desayuno y no tener que toparse con Lavender en el Gran Salón. Hermione había tenido que llevarle unas tostadas para que no muriera de hambre antes de la hora del almuerzo. Necesitaba su fuerza para pasar su examen de Aparición de ese día. Por supuesto, había tenido que ver a Lavender en clase, pero no podía terminar con ella _allí._ Lavender todavía estaba molesta por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y para el alivio de Ron, lo había ignorado. Era más difícil romper con ella si estaba envuelta alrededor de él como un mugroso calamar.

"Ah, que bien," dijo Ron, relajándose y surgiendo de su escondite de atrás de Hermione.

"¿Harry Potter?" pregunto una pequeña chica de segundo año de Gryffindor llamada Marianne. Tímidamente, sacó un pergamino enrollado. Hermione pudo ver el resplandor de adoración en los ojos de la chica, era una de esas muchachas que se dejaban ilusionar por la figura del asombroso Harry Potter.

"Gracias" dijo Harry con aprensión. Tomó el pergamino con curiosidad. "¡Dumbledore me dijo que no tendría ninguna lección más hasta que consiguiera el recuerdo!"

"Tal vez quiere comprobar que lo estás intentando." sugirió Hermione cuando Harry desenrolló el pergamino. Harry escaneó la nota rápidamente y se lo entregó a Hermione con una mirada solemne en su rostro.

"Mira esto."

Hermione leyó la temblorosa escritura de Hagrid, y aunque se inundó de una ola de simpatía por la pérdida de Hagrid, no pudo evitar exasperarse un poco también. Hagrid estaba haciéndoles una gran petición para algo que, sentía decirlo, pero, era algo ridículo. "Qué barbaridad", dijo antes de pasar la nota a Ron, quien la leía tornándose cada vez más incrédulo.

"¡Está _como loco_!" Ron dijo furioso. "¡_Eso_ le dijo a sus compañeros que nos comieran a Harry y a mí! ¡Les dijo que se sirvieran de nosotros! ¡Y ahora Hagrid espera que vayamos allí y lloremos sobre su peludo y horrible cuerpo!"

"No es sólo eso" dijo Hermione. Sabía que Ron no quería bajar al funeral, porque bien sabía que él no quería estar en ninguna parte cerca de una araña, grande o pequeña, viva o muerta. Era a Harry al que tenía que convencer de no ir. Por la forma en que estaba mirando la nota, se daba cuenta de que Harry de verdad pensaba ir. "Nos está pidiendo que abandonemos el castillo por la noche y él sabe que la seguridad es un millón de veces más estricta, y sabe también la cantidad de problemas en que estaríamos si nos sorprenden."

Efectivamente, Harry sacudió la cabeza y trató de discutir con ella. "Hemos ido a verlo por la noche en otras ocasiones," dijo Harry.

"Sí, pero no para algo como esto" Hermione señaló. "Hemos arriesgado mucho para ayudar a Hagrid, pero aún así- -" Hermione hizo una pausa, comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable. Hagrid era su amigo y estaba en un montón de dolor. Si hubiese sido ella la que había perdido a un ser querido, le hubiera gustado que sus amigos enfrentaran viento y marea para estar con ella. Pero al mismo tiempo, se dijo que si ella estuviera en el lugar de Hagrid, comprendería si sus amigos no pudieran venir porque era demasiado peligroso. Con suerte, Hagrid también lo haría. "-Aragog está muerto", terminó, con nuevos bríos. "Si se tratara de salvarlo…"

"… mucho menos iría," dijo Ron con firmeza. "Tú no lo conociste, Hermione. Créeme, lo mejor que pudo hacer ese animal, fue morirse."

Hermione asintió con aire ausente, pensaba acerca de lo mucho que le enterneció enterarse que Ron había ido de buena gana al bosque para hacer frente a las arañas para ayudar a detener el basilisco después de haberla éste petrificado. Lo había hecho por ella. Ese agradable recuerdo vaciló cuando Harry tomó la nota y miró las manchas de tinta por todas partes. Obviamente, Hagrid había estado llorando cuando la escribía, y ese hecho hacía que Harry, más que nunca, quisiera ir a ayudar.

"Harry, no puedes estar pensando en ir ", dijo Hermione. "No vale la pena que nos castiguen por algo así". Odiaba lo cruel que sonaba, pero era la única manera de llamar la atención de Harry. Y en cierto modo, era cierto.

Harry suspiró. "Sí, lo sé," dijo. "Supongo que Hagrid tendrá que enterrar a Aragog sin nosotros."

"Sí, creo que tendrá que hacerlo" dijo Hermione con gran alivio. Al presionar su suerte, decidió recordarle a Harry de una oportunidad de oro que se daría más tarde en ese día. "Mira, pociones estará casi vacío esta tarde, con todos nosotros haciendo nuestro examen... ¡Trata de suavizar las cosas con Slughorn un poco!"

"A la cincuenta y siete tendré suerte ¿cierto?" dijo Harry amargamente con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer, no había sido la mejor idea el presionar su suerte.

"¡Suerte!", dijo Ron de repente y con ojos iluminados de emoción. "Harry, eso es - tener suerte "

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Usa tu poción de la suerte!"

Los ojos de Hermione se dispararon hacia Ron. Siempre supo que Ron era brillante. "Ron, eres genial" dijo Hermione. "¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?"

Harry los miró a los dos. "¿Felix Felicis?" dijo. Por alguna razón, parecía positivamente dudoso. "No lo sé... pensaba en guardarlo para... "

"¿Para qué?" exigió Ron con incredulidad.

"¿Qué diablos es más importante que este recuerdo, Harry?" preguntó Hermione, aunque había algo en el cambio de postura de Harry, y esa mirada lejana en sus ojos que le hizo preguntarse si estaba pensando en cierta chica pelirroja que podría convertir al mundo con su sonrisa. Harry no respondió, lo que confirmó la suposición de Hermione, y con una sonrisa levantó la voz. "¿Harry? ¿Sigues con nosotros?"

"¿Qu-é? Sí, por supuesto", dijo volviendo en sí. "Bueno... está bien. Si no puedo conseguir hablar con Slughorn esta tarde, voy a tomar algo del Félix y buscaré otra oportunidad esta noche."

_Oh, qué bien_, Hermione pensó con total alivio. Finalmente estaban llegando a alguna parte. Si obtenían ese recuerdo, sabrían lo que era un Horrocrux, esto realmente podría cambiar toda la guerra. Hermione tenía la sensación de que todo lo que significaba este Horrocrux, era la clave de todo. Con este único recuerdo, podrían poner fin a la guerra. Se puso de pie, e hizo un gracioso movimiento, más por la emoción que por costumbre. "Entonces está decidido". Aliviada, empujó sus pensamientos de nuevo al examen que presentaría en menos de una hora. "Destino... Determinación y Deliberación..."

"Ay no, ya para," Ron le suplicó con la voz cortante que a menudo adoptaba antes o después de un examen particularmente estresante. "Me siento lo suficientemente enfermo como para- -¡rápido, escóndeme!"

Hermione rodó nuevamente los ojos. "¡No es Lavender!" le dijo con impaciencia cuando se lanzó detrás de ella nuevamente. La guerra podía estar cambiando, pero había cosas que nunca haría: Ron Weasley siendo un idiota, era una de ellas. Y para demostrar el punto y su total falta de tacto, éste habló groseramente de las hermanas Montgomery. Aunque se sintió debidamente avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que les había sucedido a las chicas. Hermione se estremeció cuando siguió a Ron hacia Hogsmeade, hacia el lugar donde el examinador de Aparición estaba esperando. Fenrir Greyback tenía que ser el ser viviente más vil que jamás haya existido. Un hombre lobo tan fuera de control que fuera capaz de _asesinar_ – de verdad que ese hombre amaba el sabor de la carne humana, tanto que atacaba a niños indefensos, incluso cuando no había una luna llena.

Hermione se estremeció de nuevo antes de aumentar la velocidad de su paso. Como se lo había dicho a Harry: tenía que conseguir el recuerdo. Tenían que hacer todo lo posible para poner fin a todo este sufrimiento. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, _debían_ terminar con esto.

**0o0o0**

A pesar de sus oscuros pensamientos de camino hacia el examen, Hermione logró presentar un examen admirable. Twycross le había pedido que fuera primero - como era de esperarse - y le informó que tendría que aparecerse con éxito tres veces seguidas para poder aprobar, debía aparecerse en una ubicación exacta y aumentaría la ubicación en dificultad. Después de llegar perfectamente a tres lugares diferentes, el examinador le dio una sonrisa y una hoja de pergamino proclamando que estaba calificada para aparecerse. Hermione se hizo a un lado y leyó su licencia con una sonrisa. Esto simplificaría su vida enormemente. Siempre que se sintiera ansiosa por la seguridad de sus padres, podía aparecerse en casa y ver si estaban bien. Y si alguna vez extrañaba tanto a Ron que le fuese hasta difícil el respirar, bien podría ir directamente a la Madriguera. Enrolló el pergamino con orgullosa satisfacción. Sin duda, el aparecerse iba a ser sin duda extremadamente útil.

Ron estaba cerca del fin de la fila, por lo que no presentó su examen hasta media tarde. Él se apareció en Honeydukes con sólo una leve vacilación, principalmente por los nervios. Una vez que se hubo aparecido, ganó más confianza y se apareció en Las Tres Escobas, como si toda su vida se hubiera Aparecido. Incluso, el examinador – un asistente de mediana edad, calvo, con una nariz torcida, del cual Hermione casi estaba segura que se burlaba implacablemente de los que no había pasado - parecía tan impresionado que le pidió a Ron aparecerse a diez pies en el camino hacia Hogwarts. Pero la caída de Ron siempre venía de su confianza, ya fuera por falta de ella o por abundancia de la misma. Envalentonado por su éxito anterior, no se centró en su destino con atención suficiente. Apareció precisamente en el lugar que se le pidió que fuera, y pensando que había pasado, Hermione compartió una amplia sonrisa con él, quien con orgullo se dirigió de nuevo al examinador. Sin embargo, el examinador tenía el ceño fruncido hacia abajo en el lugar de donde Ron partió. Hermione miró confundida hacia atrás y adelante entre el examinador y Ron. Ron no se había escindido.

Desde donde estaba parada, Hermione no podía oír lo que el examinador estaba diciendo, pero lo vio apuntar a la tierra y sacudir la cabeza en tono de disculpa. La boca de Ron se abrió al llegar a sentir el lado izquierdo de su frente, sus dedos los corría por encima de su ceja. "¡Oh, vamos!" protestó, pero el examinador sólo agitó su varita, produciendo un fuerte sonido y una pequeña nube de humo púrpura. Se disculpó de nuevo y se volvió para que la siguiente solicitante diera un paso adelante. Con el ceño fruncido, Ron se encorvó hacia Hermione, todavía se frotaba las cejas.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Dejé atrás una ceja", explicó Ron irritado y farfulló indignado. "No, no, lo siento - la _mitad_ de una ceja, media ceja se queda atrás y ya fallaste. Si hubiera sido un _cuarto _de ceja, a lo mejor, pero _la mitad_ - ¡eso es demasiado! "

"Lo siento" dijo Hermione con sinceridad. Tan estricta como lo era para la perfección, tenía que admitir que la mitad de una ceja era un poco exagerado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las actuaciones anteriores a la de Ron. Era evidente que podía aparecerse muy bien; tuvo un pequeño titubeo en su concentración, pero sin duda podría ser pasado por alto.

Con un rápido, fugaz y celoso vistazo a su licencia, Ron gruñó y se alejó con las manos atascadas en los bolsillos. Hermione lo vio alejarse, su corazón se contrajo cuando vio que Lavender –que tampoco había aprobado- se acercó hacia él a ofrecer su simpatía. Al parecer, tampoco ese día rompería con ella.

Hermione regresó al castillo sola, pensando sobre Hagrid y Aragog, Harry y Slughorn, sus padres, Ron y Lavender ... un sinfín de cosas inundaron sus pensamientos mientras caminaba bajo el cielo de la tarde. Se ponía pensativa cada vez que estaba abrumada o angustiada. Se tomó un momento para inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y se maravilló de la gloria de la naturaleza. Había sido bastante agradable salir nuevamente del castillo, sentir el aire escosar sus mejillas, y el sol golpear sus hombros. Por lo general, no quería dejar la escuela, pero este año, por mucho que le gustara la escuela, Hermione estaba empezando a querer otras cosas. Quería encontrar una carrera, quería ayudar con la guerra, quería estar al aire libre, quería aprender a volar, quería ayudar a su familia ... había otras tantas cosas que eran más importantes que la escuela. También era un poco preocupante para una chica como Hermione, que siempre había dependido de la educación y el mundo académico, pero era bastante estimulante al mismo tiempo. Nuevas posibilidades se le abrían y se preparaba para aprovecharlas. Aparición era el primer paso, y ahora ¿Qué cosas no podría lograr o a qué lugares no podría ir? Cualquier cosa era posible.

Así que para cuando Hermione entró en la sala común y vio a Harry, su buen humor ya había regresado. Harry le dijo que no había sido capaz de conseguir el recuerdo, pero como iba a usar esa noche el Felix Felicis, había una muy buena oportunidad de alcanzar el objetivo esta noche. Cualquier cosa era posible.

Después de la cena - en la que Hermione no se sorprendió al escuchar a Ron despotricar contra Aparición y su examinador de llamativa nariz - los tres se quedaron en la sala común para darle oportunidad a Slughorn de volver a su oficina, antes de subir al dormitorio para que Harry pudiera tomarse la poción. Harry se dirigió inmediatamente a su baúl y después de sacar la pequeña botella de los calcetines en que la había guardado, levantó la pequeña botella y bebió un medido trago muy cuidadosamente.

"¿Qué se siente?" susurró Hermione, mostrándose infinitamente curiosa. No mucho se documentaba acerca de Felix Felicis, y el concepto de una poción que determinara la suerte, le era fascinante. Tal vez debía preparar algo de esa poción para ella.

Harry no respondió por un momento; se quedó allí y seguía pareciéndose a… bueno, Harry, esperando con impaciencia a ver algún ligero cambio. Y luego, lentamente pero sin pausa, su postura se enderezó, cuadró los hombros, su rostro se iluminó, sus ojos se iluminaron, y una gran sonrisa se marcó en su rostro. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de anticipación, sin duda, parecía que la poción había funcionado.

"Excelente," Harry finalmente respondió cuando se puso de pie. "Realmente excelente. Bueno... me voy a casa de Hagrid."

La emoción que había inundado el estómago de Hermione se detuvo en seco estremecimiento. "¿Qué?" preguntó Ron, mirando horrorizado. "No, Harry – debes ir a ver a Slughorn, ¿recuerdas?"

"No" dijo Harry con confianza. "Voy con Hagrid. Tengo una buena corazonada, por eso debo ir a casa de Hagrid."

"¿Tienes una buena corazonada acerca de ir a enterrar una araña gigante?" preguntó Ron, mirando atónito. Él miró a Hermione, claramente pidiendo su ayuda, pero Hermione se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante él. Estaba igual de perdida.

"Sí" dijo Harry, tirando de su Capa de Invisibilidad para sacarla de la mochila. "Me siento como si fuera el lugar para estar esta noche, ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?"

"No" dijeron Hermione y Ron a la vez – estaban realmente preocupados e intercambiaron otra mirada que reflejaba en sus rostros alarma. Harry nunca era tan alegremente irracional. Cogió la botella de Harry. "Este _es_ Felix Felicis, ¿Verdad?" -dijo Hermione con ansiedad, levantando la botella a la luz. Dumbledore tenía a Harry haciendo todo tipo de cosas a manera de precaución, como llevar su Capa de Invisibilidad a todos lados con él, bien podría haberle dado a Harry una poción para usar contra algún enemigo y Harry la había usado accidentalmente."No era otra botellita llena de -" vaciló, tratando de buscar en su memoria una poción que produjera los síntomas de Harry, "- No sé -"

"¿Esencia de Locura?" sugirió Ron.

Harry soltó una carcajada mientras balanceaba su capa sobre los hombros. Hermione lo miró con alarma creciente. Nunca había escuchado a Harry reír con tantas ganas y tan abiertamente, sobre todo en estos días. Lo hacía sonar un poco desquiciado. Tal vez _si era_ Esencia de Locura.

"Confíen en mí", les dijo Harry, seguía mirándose imperturbable ante la ansiedad de sus amigos. "Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo... o por lo menos" se dirigió con confianza hacia la puerta "-Félix lo sabe."

Se sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad por encima de su cabeza y desapareció. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron otra mirada de ansiedad antes de salir después de Harry. Hermione frunció el ceño buscando concentrarse cuando bajó por las escaleras después de Ron. Tenían que detener a Harry antes de que saliera e hiciera algo estúpido, pero no era tan fácil porque no podían verlo. Hermione se fijó a ver si podía vislumbrar las extremidades de Harry, ya que ahora era bastante alto, quizá demasiado alto para la Capa, pero no vio nada hasta que casi llegó a la parte inferior de las escaleras, vio un destello blanco cerca del piso cuando Harry se deslizó por la puerta abierta. _Allí está. _

"¿Qué estabas haciendo allá arriba con _ella_?"

Hermione se congeló en el último paso al escuchar el grito de Lavender. _Ay, no_. Esto se veía algo incriminatorio. Con un profundo suspiro, Ron la encubrió, indicándole así que se quedara atrás, y dio un paso hacia abajo, a la sala común para hacer frente a la música y farfulla sin poder hacer nada mientras trataba de explicarse sin dar a entender que Harry se había ido. Hermione, muy incómoda, permaneció en su lugar sin saber qué hacer o decir. A pesar de que Ron había querido romper con Lavender desde hacía mucho, no creía que la sala común fuera el mejor lugar para iniciar una pelea ni para terminar con una relación. Pensó en retirarse de nuevo a la habitación de Ron y esperarlo allí, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. Probablemente eso le empeoraría las cosas a Ron si Lavender se daba cuenta de que había vuelto al dormitorio. Ron y Lavender estaban de pie directamente delante de la puerta - Lavender debió haber estado allí sentada, esperando a que Ron apareciera, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer – debido a esa posición, Hermione no tenía esperanza de deslizarse más allá de ellos. Con un suspiro de resignación, se aferró a la barandilla y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Desgraciadamente debía esperar y escuchar.

Ron finalmente había dejado de tartamudear como un idiota y le estaba dando Lavender lo que él pensaba que era una sonrisa encantadora y tranquilizadora. "Lavender, estábamos buscando a Harry. ¿Lo has visto?" Hermione levantó una ceja, forzosamente impresionada. Obviamente, los gemelos le habían enseñado que tenía que hablar rápido como una forma para salir de una mala situación con su novia.

Por supuesto, habría sido mucho más convincente si no hubiera pasado, obviamente, los últimos minutos pensando en darle a Lavender una buena razón como excusa, por ello, recibió la más horrible mirada en la historia de la existencia. "Oh, ¿Y por eso tienen que ir a buscarlo _juntos_? ¿En _tú dormitorio?_, ¿A dónde ni siquiera _me dejas_ entrar?" Lavender dijo acusadoramente. Hermione no pudo evitar levantar aún más las cejas, eso respondía a una pregunta por la que moría el saber la respuesta. "No soy tonta, Ron - Sé que hay algo entre ustedes dos - ¡Solo que no esperaba verlo!" Lavender agitó sus manos histéricamente cerca de los ojos para no llorar. "¡Verte con -_ella_!"

Hermione apretó los labios para mantenerlos cerrados y evitar responderle. Realmente odiaba la forma en que Lavender evitaba decir su nombre, como si fuera tan baja y sucia que no mereciera uno. Era increíble que pudiera sentirse tan sucia, como si realmente hubiera hecho algo malo con Ron, solo por la forma en que Lavender decía la palabra- _ella_.

Ron palideció cuando vio que Lavender estaba a punto de llorar. Miró rápidamente alrededor de la sala común y se acercó a su novia. "Lav, vamos a fuera - no llores -"

Irónicamente, era Hermione la que de pronto quería estallar en lágrimas. Él usaba _esa voz_ con otras chicas; sin embargo - sin embargo, de alguna manera era diferente, no era tan potente. Tal vez porque su mirada no estaba detrás de sus palabras. Hermione negó con la cabeza, y para distraerse también miró a su alrededor. Ron y Lavender atraían toda una audiencia. Las únicas dos personas que no estaban prestándoles atención, eran Ginny y Dean, que – Hermione redujo los ojos - estaban teniendo una conversación muy interesante por su cuenta. Parecía como si la pareja acababa de entrar: Dean acababa de sentarse, con la mano aún en su mochila, mientras que Ginny estaba de pie, hablando acaloradamente con Dean. Dean parecía molesto y trató de cogerle la mano. Ginny dio un paso atrás, Dean rodó los ojos mientras Ginny apartaba la vista de él con frustración. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su hermano y su novia antes de viajar hasta Hermione que aún estaba en la escalera. Entendió la situación en un instante, Ginny apenas tuvo tiempo de enviarle a Hermione una mirada comprensiva antes de ser puesta en una silla por Dean. Dean trató de entablar una conversación, pero Ginny lo hizo callar con impaciencia y señaló hacia Ron; con furia le decía que se callara, que quería escuchar. Dean parecía contrariado, pero se echó hacia atrás y se obligó a guardar silencio, probablemente debido a que Ron y Lavender estaban hablando tan fuerte que una conversación privada sería casi imposible.

"- Y tú nunca me permites estar _aquí,_ Ron – no quieres que conozca _allí_" Lavender lloraba y encajaba violentamente los dedos en el pecho del Ron, a la altura de su corazón. "¡Quiero estar _aquí_!"

Ron, muy apenado le bajó la mano. "Lavender -"

"No quieres que yo vea y conozca, ¿verdad? ¡Eres igual que el resto de ellos! - Pensé que eras diferente, ¡pero _no es así_! ¡No eres más que un estúpido _chico_!" A Lavender le brillaron los ojos de las lágrimas mientras se alejaba de Ron y golpeaba el suelo con los pies de pura frustración. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?"

"Este- mmm- ah - yo-" Aparentemente, los hermanos de Ron no lo habían preparado para una novia histérica que le gritara en medio de la sala común. Abría y cerraba la boca inútilmente, como un pez fuera del agua. No tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de qué hacer.

Lavender, exasperada más allá de lo imaginable, se dio la vuelta hacia una nueva víctima que estaba de pie a menos de tres metros de ella. "Y no intentes fingir que no está involucrada en todo esto - ¡vete de aquí!" Lavender gritó y se llevó las manos a las caderas. La parte de la audiencia en la sala común que no había sido capaz de ver a Hermione en la escalera, estiró el cuello y dejó escapar un _¡ah!_ de entendimiento cuando Hermione salió por la puerta. Ahora entendían todo perfectamente. "¡Esto es también tu culpa!"

"¡Yo no hice nada!" Hermione protestó. "¡Estábamos tratando de encontrar a Harry!"

"¡Ya has hecho _bastante_!" Lavender siseó. Tenía las mejillas tan rojas de indignación que parecía un tomate furioso. "Me dijiste que no te gustaba, que no te interpondrías en mi camino, pero ese era tu pequeño plan, ¿no? Dejarme salir con él mientras tú te hacías a un lado y sólo _esperabas_, suspirando por él, esperando tu momento, esperando para hacer tu movida, tratando de darle celos con McLaggen y Neville, y jugando todos esos jueguitos tuyos: tú siempre _tan_ inteligente, ¿no es así, Hermione? "

"¡¿Celoso de _Neville_?"

"Ya basta, cálmate" Ron finalmente encontró su voz y se quitó de encima la mirada de atónito horror, y con imperiosa fuerza cubrió la sorprendida exclamación de Hermione. "Hermione no tiene nada que ver con esto", le recordó con firmeza. Hermione hizo una nota mental para darle más tarde las gracias a Ron por llamarla por su nombre y no por decirle _ella_ o _esa_. "Así que déjala en paz."

"Desde tu envenenamiento de pronto vuelve a ser tu amiga, ¡Y tú también desde entonces te comportas diferente! ¡Te hizo dejarme de amar, Ron!"

"No," Ron habló calmada y deliberadamente para que no hubiera duda de lo que estaba tratando de decirle. "_Ella_ no me hizo nada."

La respiración de Lavender se detuvo momentáneamente en su garganta, y su pecho se contrajo por la inesperada herida. "Así que tú _querías_ – tú nunca -" Su mano revoloteó hasta su esternón mientras parpadeaba rápida y dolorosamente. Siempre dolía horriblemente el saber que un chico nunca te quiso.

Desprovisto de todo color, Ron dio un paso adelante y trató de consolar a Lavender. "Lo siento", trató débilmente.

"¡_No me toques_!" Lavender se lamentó mientras tiraba para liberarse de las manos de Ron, y sin más preámbulos, giró sobre sus talones y huyó, sollozando todo el camino hasta las escaleras y hasta el dormitorio de las chicas. Parvati inmediatamente se deslizó de su silla junto al fuego y siguió a su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, nadie más se movió ni un centímetro. Escenas como esa no se veían todos los días en la sala común; había pequeñas peleas entre parejas, sí, pero nada como esto. Había un verdadero y real trasfondo de amor causando esta discusión. Lavender había estado _enamorada_ de Ron. Hermione pensó que iba a vomitar.

Ron metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia el dormitorio de las chicas con tristeza. "Bueno. Eso es todo", dijo anti-climáticamente.

"Supongo que sí" contestó Hermione en voz baja.

Él siguió mirando la puerta como si esperara que Lavender volviera a bajar por el segundo round. Sus orejas estaban carmesí por la humillación. "Entonces, ¿Harry realmente fue a la casa de Hagrid?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose si deberían seguirle. Incluso con el Felix Felicis, Harry probablemente necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir, teniendo en cuenta que necesitaba llegar a la oficina de Slughorn antes de que pasara el efecto de la poción. Honestamente no tenía idea de por qué había ido con Hagrid después de que los tres habían decidido que no era seguro ir al funeral de Aragog.

"¡No me toques!" Ginny Weasley de repente gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que toda la sala común escuchara. Su tono era tan similar al de Lavender que Hermione se volvió instintivamente hacia el dormitorio de las chicas a ver si Lavender había regresado para otra ronda de gritos, antes de darse cuenta quién realmente había gritado. Ginny había saltado a sus pies, arrancando su brazo lo más lejos de la mano de Dean. Los ojos de todos fueron directamente hacia la pareja, contuvieron todos el aliento, emocionados anticipadamente; no podían tener tanta suerte como para ver _dos_ rupturas públicas en un día.

Dean se levantó rápidamente, los ojos le brillaron cuando extendió la mano para agarrar a Ginny. "¡Siéntate, Ginny!" le ordenó como si fuera un terco cachorro.

_"¿Disculpa?" _

_"¡Oye!"_ Ron gritó con fuerza tan pronto la mano de Dean se cerró sobre el brazo de su hermana. "¡No le hables así!" Hermione trató de detenerlo, pero Ron ya estaba caminando hacia ellos. Por una vez, Ginny parecía muy agradecida por la interferencia de Ron. Tiró con fuerza para liberarse de Dean y se puso detrás de Ron.

"Ya lo escuchaste," Ginny se burló rencorosamente. "No me hables así."

"Ginny", Dean trató de nuevo, tratando de hablar sobre Ron a su novia. Hermione nunca había visto a Dean tan nervioso y furioso; normalmente Dean era uno de los chicos más sensatos en su año. "Vamos a _hablar_ de esto - _siéntate _-"

"No hay nada que decir", susurró Ginny. "Estoy cansada de ti - estoy cansada _de todo_ – vamos- vamos a- -" Ginny por fin pareció darse cuenta de que había un público y bajó la voz un poco. "- Vamos a terminar con esto."

"No- espera, no hablemos de esto con _él_ aquí" Dean indicó el ceñudo Ron. "Vamos a dar un paseo, podemos arreglarlo..."

"¿Arreglar _qué_? Estoy enamorada de Harry, ¿recuerdas?" Ginny se burlaba maliciosamente. Todo el mundo dejó escapar un bajo _'oooh'_, aunque todos sabían que era verdad. Toda la escuela sabía que era verdad. Todo el mundo, excepto Harry, como siempre. "Estoy loca por Harry, y tú eres controlador y posesivo y lo único que quieres es manosearme- - "

"¡Hijo de p -!"

"¡Ahora no, Ron!" Ginny le agarró del brazo y lo empujó detrás de ella antes de que Dean perdiera cualquier parte del cuerpo. Hermione entendió su indirecta y se deslizó entre la multitud para agarrar la parte de atrás de la túnica de Ron. Ginny se volvió nuevamente a Dean, sus ojos ardiendo con intensidad. "- - juntos somos- somos _miserables_, así que hemos _terminado. _Está hecho" Ginny empujó impacientemente su cabello del rostro y miró distraídamente alrededor de la habitación llena de gente, se sonrojó ligeramente y se alejó de Dean. "Discúlpame".

Dean intentó detener a Ginny cuando se retiraba por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, pero un gruñido de Ron detuvo su progreso. "Ginny -" trató débilmente. Pero ella se había ido. Con un suspiro, Dean apartó sus ojos de los demás y se dirigió directamente hacia el agujero del retrato.

Alguien dejó escapar un silbido. "¡Maldita sea!"

"Muy bien, ¡de vuelta a estudiar!" Gritó Ron bruscamente con esa voz de prefecto que rara vez utilizaba. "¡No hay nada más que ver!" Todo el mundo se limitó a mirarlo. _"¡Vamos!"_ Les tomó un momento, pero todo el mundo saltó, se acomodó en el asiento y comenzó a estudiar o volvieron a sus anteriores conversaciones. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de volverse a Hermione, sacudiéndose de su agarre. "¿Qué pues con Harry?"

Hermione reconsideró la opción de seguirlo cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró hacia el agujero del retrato. "No sé si salir a con Hagrid, a esta hora, sea la mejor idea. Con suerte, Harry estaba bromeando y realmente fue con Slughorn, en cuyo caso, probablemente no debió molestarle." Se mordió el labio. "Sólo espero que consiga el recuerdo".

"Yo también". Ron se pasó una mano por el pelo, mirándose inusualmente cansado.

"No puedo dejar de pensar que todo caerá en su lugar una vez que consigamos el recuerdo", continuó Hermione sin aliento, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, como siempre que se hablaba de Harry y la guerra. "Si pudiéramos saber qué demonios es un Horrocrux..."

"A ver, a ver, espera." Ron la hizo callar y asintió con la cabeza hacia la habitación llena de gente. Varios pares de ojos estaban sobre ellos, con la esperanza de llegar a presenciar el nacimiento de una nueva pareja. "No vamos a hablar de esto ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo siento", asintió Hermione. No sabía en lo que pensaba. Además, la última cosa que Ron probablemente quería hacer ahora era hablar de la guerra y de muerte. "Y… lo siento por Lavender".

Ron rodó los ojos. "No, no lo sientes."

"Si lo siento" protestó Hermione muy molesta. "Admito que no creía que Lavender fuera la mejor opción para ti, pero siento que estés triste." Asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio, indicando el lugar donde acababa de ocurrir la acalorada discusión. "Nadie debería pasar por algo así. Debe ser horrible."

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Ron se enderezó, se veía más alerta y vivo; la ilimitada simpatía en los ojos de Hermione realmente le hizo sentir muchísimo mejor. "Está bien. Tenía que terminar en algún momento."

Hermione luchó por contener una sonrisa. Ron se abatía con bastante facilidad, pero también se recuperaba con fuerza. "Debo ir a ver si Ginny está bien."

"Buena idea" convino Ron con el ceño fruncido levemente. "¿Piensas que está bien?"

"Lo estará." Hermione alejó algunos cabellos de su cara y sacudió un dedo hacia el agujero del retrato, mientras retrocedía hacia el hueco de la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de las chicas. "Si Harry vuelve con el recuerdo, envía a Pig por mí – estaré en la habitación de Ginny la mayor parte de la noche."

"¿Por qué te quedarás ahí? - ¡oh, entiendo!," Ron se enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo incómodo que sería para Hermione estar en su dormitorio los próximos días. "Lo siento".

"No te preocupes" dijo Hermione con toda honestidad. "Te veré en la mañana."

"Buenas noches" Ron se despidió con la mano y le dio esa sonrisa que añadió un pase a su paso mientras volaba por las escaleras. Era muy agradable saber que, final, misericordiosa e increíblemente, Ron Weasley era nuevamente un hombre libre. Llamó a la puerta de Ginny con una sonrisa secreta cuando recordó sus pensamientos de ese día por la tarde.

Ahora, más que nunca, _Todo_ era posible.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas de autora**: ¡Gracias por leer!

Diálogo con Harry y Ron en el patio acerca de Aragog Tomado de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. JK Rowling. Capítulo XXII: Después del entierro. Diálogo con Harry y Ron en su dormitorio. Capítulo XXII: Después del entierro.

_**A continuación: ataque de Harry a Malfoy y Quiddtich (Entre otras cosillas)**_

_**¡Oh, que emocionada me siento!**_

_**Por fin, mi Ron es agente libre de nuevo, a ver si lo robo para mi solita y cambiamos el resto de esta historia XD.**_

_**Espero verlos en los comentarios, no me abandones por favor, que prometo que yo no lo haré **_

_**¡CARIÑOS A TODOS!**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡REGALO DE NAVIDAD!**

_**Estoy muy contenta porque pronto llegaré a los 300 reviews, pero muy apenada con ustedes, Mil y un disculpas a todos por mi tardanza en actualizar y responder a sus últimos reviews; y junto con la disculpa, añado otra, porque en estas fechas ocupada andaré también y me atrasaré nuevamente en actualizar, tal vez nos veamos hasta el próximo año; aún así les animo a seguir leyendo, nos quedan tres capítulos más y terminamos…esta serie para continuar con HG Y LRDM**_

_**Los quiero a TODOS y les deseo que pasen muy Feliz Navidad y muy, pero muy buen AÑO NUEVO.**_

_**AHORA SI, DISFRUTEN DE SU LECTURA.**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Yo soy lo que soy_

_Y haré lo que quiero_

_Pero no me puedo ocultar_

_Y no puedo irme,_

_No puedo dormir,_

_No puedo ser_

_Hasta que descanses aquí conmigo..._

_**"Here With Me" de Dido**_

**0o0o0**

En un día particularmente hermoso de Abril, Hermione Granger se encontraba en la parte superior de la Torre de Astronomía, un lugar que solamente visitaba cada vez que quería estar a solas y pensar o, a veces solamente… llorar. Pero este día, se sentó en el suelo, con los pies colgando en el aire, inclinándose hacia atrás con las manos apretando firmemente el borde de la cornisa. Caía la tarde, las clases de ese día habían terminado, y el sol aún brillaba y caía sobre el rostro pensativo de Hermione mientras ésta miraba hacia fuera sobre las colinas de Hogwarts, la cabaña de Hagrid, la amplia extensión del lago, la sombra amenazante de el Bosque Prohibido. Hogwarts era realmente el lugar más hermoso que había visto nunca. Hermione no podía soportar pensar en el día en que no estaría ahí nunca más. De alguna manera, sentía a Hogwarts más como su hogar de lo que había sentido a Winterbourne, probablemente debido a que era el primer lugar mágico que había conocido y amado tanto.

Pero, por desgracia, Hermione no había venido aquí para pensar en su hermoso hogar. Había ido a pensar en algo infinitamente más siniestro: Horrocruxes. La extracción de un trozo de alma colocado en otro objeto con el fin de prolongar la vida. Por eso Voldemort había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina hacía tantos años. Esa era la clave de su condición casi inmortal. Ese era el camino para finalmente vencerlo.

Pero, ¿_cómo_?

Hermione se inclinó más a lo largo de la Torre de Astronomía, apretando su agarre en la cornisa para poder mirar hacia abajo a los terrenos. Después de volar mucho este verano con Ron y Harry, ya no tenía ese particular miedo a las alturas, ahora su estómago brincó una sola vez divertidamente por alegría, más que por miedo. Pataleaba peligrosamente las piernas al aire libre, disfrutando de la sensación de ingravidez que le recorría las piernas. Esto era casi tan bueno como volar y era justo lo que necesitaba en este momento. Había considerado buscar a Ron y preguntarle si quería volar, pero los Ravenclaw estaban practicando en el terreno de juego y no habría lugar a donde ella y Ron pudieran ir. Luego pensó en pedirle a Ron que salieran a dar un paseo o algo así, pero entonces se retractó de su idea. No quería depender de él hoy. Sólo se quería a sí misma.

El viento azotaba su cabellera hacia atrás, y por una vez, sus rizos volaban lejos de su cara. Hermione cambió su peso de forma más segura para no tener que preocuparse por el equilibrio. Ahora debía pensar en qué hacer a continuación. Harry se vio obligado a tomar decisiones difíciles para muchos. Tenía mucho qué hacer. Simplemente no era justo. Hermione deseaba de alguna manera poder ayudarle a Harry con su pesada carga. Deseaba poder decirle alguna vez 'ahora es mi obligació salvar al mundo', para que él pudiera ir y concentrarse en sus clases de EXTASIS y en el Quidditch. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. El interés de Harry en la escuela e incluso en el Quidditch, disminuía día con día. Obviamente aún le importaban mucho, pero tenía una misión más grande en qué enfocarse y Hermione podía ver que era allí donde estaba realmente su corazón. Aunque estuviera en la búsqueda de la Snitch o estuviera escribiendo un ensayo de Defensa, su mente estaba en otra parte. Él estaba pensando en Horrocruxes o tal vez en Voldemort, posiblemente en Ginny. Simplemente había dejado de preocuparse por los deberes escolares. De hecho, si Dumbledore no le estuviera dando clases, Hermione se hubiese preguntado si Harry estaba considerando dejar la escuela como Fred y George lo hicieron el año pasado. Para ciertas personas un centro educativo podía ofrecerles mucha orientación; pero debía admitir que los talentos de Fred y George iban más allá de un centro educativo, así que cuando la escuela no les fue suficiente, partieron. Tal vez a Harry le gustaría hacer lo mismo.

Pero eso solamente sería un problema cuando las lecciones de Harry con Dumbledore terminaran, y la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes realmente comenzara. Hermione no tenía por qué preocuparse, al menos por un tiempo. Necesitaba pensar en cómo Harry debía comenzar la búsqueda. Sus ojos escanearon inútilmente el lugar buscando una pluma y pergamino. Debía hacer una lista de todo lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar. Harry debía saber con certeza qué objetos eran los cuatro últimos horrocruxes - a pesar de que esa era más una tarea para Dumbledore porque él tenía todos los recuerdos de Voldemort- Pero si ella encontrara algunas biografías o crónicas relativas a Voldemort, podría ser capaz de llegar a algunas teorías por su cuenta. Luego, Harry tendría que saber qué hechizo debía usar en el Horrocrux con el fin de liberar el trozo de alma de Voldemort. Obviamente, Dumbledore ya sabía cómo hacerlo también pues ya había destruido el anillo, ese que había encogido su mano, pero tenía que ser extremadamente complicado. Harry podría necesitar ayuda para aprender a lanzar el hechizo. Cuando él hubiera aprendido todo eso, entonces tendría que saber dónde buscar estos Horrocruxes - Harry no podía irse así como así por todo el país en busca de ellos. Dumbledore tenía que estar trabajando en eso también, pero Hermione sabía que ella sería de gran ayuda en esa área. Una copiosa investigación sería la mejor manera de encontrar posibles escondites. Y, por supuesto, antes de que Harry fuera a ayudar a Dumbledore, tendría que repasar sus hechizos básicos de Defensa, algo que para él no era mucho problema. Harry era por mucho, el más fuerte estudiante de Defensa en su año, pero no estaría de más buscar algunos nuevos hechizos y maldiciones para usar contra posibles Mortífagos. También debía aprender diferentes maneras de romper diferentes hechizos que podrían haber sido aplicados para proteger el Horrocrux. No tenían idea de lo que encontrarían, debía estar listo para cualquier cosa.

Luego estaba lo que Hermione debía hacer para contribuir. Los hechizos de curación serían muy útiles si tan sólo consiguiera llevarlos a cabo correctamente. Seguía teniendo dificultades para curarse las numerosas cortadas por papel, debido a su ardua tarea de lectura; ahora tenía un nuevo nivel de admiración por Madame Pomfrey. También había comenzado a preparar algunas pociones que podían ser de mucha utilidad en su lucha. Incluso, Hermione había estado tentada a preguntarle a Harry si podía usar su libro de pociones para poder leer los consejos en los márgenes, estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto su aversión al príncipe por el bien de la causa. Pero luego pensó que Harry sospecharía y podía pensar que estaba tratando de robar su libro, por lo tanto, decidió continuar sin él. No podía ser tan experta como el mugroso Príncipe, pero ella había preparado poción multijugos cuando tenía sólo trece años, así que era lo suficientemente capaz de hacer esto por sí misma.

Había mucho que hacer. Mucho trabajo por hacer; de hecho, Hermione no debería estar _allí_ sentada, _pensando_ en qué hacer; debería estar allá _afuera, haciendo_ algo. Lenta y cuidadosamente, Hermione levantó sus piernas y las recogió hacia atrás, y con sus pies pisó la alfombra de la torre. Realmente era un lugar maravilloso para pensar. Debía venir más a menudo.

Hermione se quedó unos instantes más, con la cabeza alta, y otra vez se empapó del esplendor de Hogwarts. Había mucho que hacer.

Pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

**0o0o0**

"¿Has visto a Harry?"

"¿Qué?" Hermione dijo distraídamente mientras se detenía con lentitud, todavía medio leyendo el pergamino que llevaba. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Harry por fin había conseguido el recuerdo de Slughorn, y aunque ella no estaba más cerca de lograr todas las metas que se había fijado, no estaba preocupada por ello el momento. En este momento, toda su atención estaba en Aritmancia; había estado tan concentrada en ayudar a Harry, que estaba preocupada de no haberle dado a sus propias tareas la atención debida. Había ido a su maestro para preguntarle si había cometido algún garrafal error en sus cálculos, y el profesor, para apaciguarla, le había entregado sólo la parte posterior del papel con el perfecto puntaje claramente visible en la parte superior del pergamino. Hermione lo había estado leyendo mientras caminaba, un truco que había perfeccionado durante sus diecisiete años, en eso estaba cuando la voz de Ron la llamó por la espalda. Hermione enrolló el pergamino con un suspiro. No creía tener la oportunidad de concentrarse en Aritmancia ese día.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con que Ron corría tras ella, tenía aspecto sombrío y pálido. Tenía una fina capa de sudor en la frente, por lo que Hermione sospechó qué había sucedido. "¿Vomitaste _de nuevo_? Preguntó con una mezcla de exasperación y preocupación. Sabía que Ron estaba muy preocupado por el partido de Quidditch del sábado, pero esto era de más_._

"No - Bueno, sí - pero ese no es el punto", explicó Ron a toda prisa. "¿Has visto a Harry?"

"No" Hermione guardó el pergamino en su mochila para poderle dar a Ron toda su atención. "¿No está cenando? "

"No – él estaba - yo -" Ron vaciló, sin saber que decirle o cómo decirle lo que acababa de ver. Finalmente, decidió seguir caminando por el pasillo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían caminar. "Vamos".

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Hospital", dijo Ron en breve.

Un pánico, por desgracia muy familiar, apuñaló el corazón de Hermione. "¿_Hospital_?" La rivalidad en el Quidditch estaba llegando a su punto más alto, no hubiera sido nada extraño que Harry hubiese sido víctima de una maldición por algún rencoroso Ravenclaw.

"No sé si estará allí, pero podría, con eso que -" Ron se detuvo a media sentencia y aceleró el paso. Hermione tenía que medio-correr para continuar con él. Lo que Ron había visto, debió aterrorizarlo.

Ron soltó la mano de Hermione para poder abrir de golpe las dos puertas del hospital. Sólo había una cama que tenía las cortinas a su alrededor, lo que indicaba que el paciente estaba en reposo y no debía ser molestado. Madame Pomfrey no estaba a la vista, así que la curación del paciente ya había concluido y ahora estaba en su oficina. De hecho, la única persona en la sala era alguien que Hermione no esperaba ver junto a la cama de Harry, con los ojos rojos, y manchas de lágrimas aún frescas adornando sus mejillas.

Pansy Parkinson echó un vistazo a la pareja que había entrado en el ala del hospital y los acusó con toda la furia de una mantícora furiosa. _"¡Ustedes!"_

"¡Oye!" Hermione protestó cuando Pansy trató de empujarla para que saliera de la sala. Eludió fácilmente a Pansy mientras que Ron solo miraba con la boca abierta. Había visto el lado malicioso, rencoroso y vengativo de Pansy, pero nunca había sido testigo del momento en que Pansy se pusiera realmente furiosa. Parecía, según Hermione, algo así como un dragón traga-fuego. Hermione sin embargo no dio marcha atrás, anteriormente había sido testigo de la lívida cara de Pansy y muy bien podía lidiar con el mal trato. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Harry?"

"¡Oh, _Harry_!" Pansy se burló sarcásticamente, tenía la cara retorcida en una máscara de furia. Intentó una vez más empujar a Hermione por la puerta. "¡Draco está _muriendo_ y lo único que les importa es su precioso Harry!"

_"¿Qué?"_ Hermione se quedó mirando_. ¿Malfoy es el paciente? _

Ron se puso tan pálido, que Hermione pensó que se podía desmayar en ese mismo momento. "La sangre".

Hermione se giró de con Pansy, ahora preguntándose si _ella_ se desmayaría allí mismo. "¿_La sangre_? ¿Cuál sangre?"

"Harry estaba cubierto de sangre", reveló Ron de mala gana. "No quería decírtelo porque - parecía estar bien -" Sacudió un dedo hacia su cara. "- Y sabía que me mirarías así, y -" Silenciosamente, dijo otra palabra antes de girar bruscamente hacia Pansy. "¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?"

Pansy estaba muy dispuesta a contar toda la historia. "Su precioso _Harry,_" escupió con disgusto "- encontró a Draco en el baño y lo _atacó_ sin razón, le hizo este hechizo que le hizo grandes heridas -" Ron cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido, pero no había tiempo para que Hermione le preguntara al respecto " - y si Snape no hubiera entrado en el momento que lo hizo, Potter probablemente habría acabado con él."

"Dudo que Harry hubiera atacado a Malfoy sin ninguna razón, él debió haber hecho algo", defendió Hermione a Harry firmemente, aunque su corazón latía asquerosamente cuando un nuevo pensamiento la golpeó. Si _Snape_ había sido el primero en descubrir la lucha de Harry contra Malfoy, no había duda de quién sería la culpa. La única y desalentadora duda que restaba, era si Harry sería expulsado o no.

"Draco _respira_ - eso es suficiente para Potter -_¡le odia!_" Pansy le gritó con furia.

"¡Harry no odia a nadie!" Hermione refutó.

Pansy soltó una carcajada y echó los brazos al aire como si estuviera alabando a un antiguo dios. "Eso es correcto - ¡es 'San Potter'!"

"¡Ya es _suficiente_!" Madame Pomfrey irrumpió molesta a las chicas que discutían. Ron miraba hacia atrás y adelante entre Hermione y Pansy en total estado de shock, nunca antes había visto a dos chicas discutir de esa manera. "¡Tengo un paciente enfermo aquí y lo último que necesita es escuchar sus peleas! ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, señora Pomfrey" dijo Hermione muy apenada. Pansy murmuró algo así como una disculpa. Hermione esperó hasta que la enfermera se viera satisfecha con sus disculpas antes de hablar nuevamente. "¿Estará bien?"

"El señor Malfoy estará bien. Afortunadamente Severus le trajo aquí a tiempo." Pansy dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio y se secó la cara con furia para que los estúpidos Gryffindor no la vieran llorar. "Él tendrá que quedarse conmigo por un tiempo – fue mal herido y debió haber venido a mí anteriormente debido a su agotamiento."

"¿Agotamiento?" Pansy y Hermione dijeron al unísono. Ron miró a Hermione, con curiosidad, ella tenía esa mirada de ahora-entiendo bien escrita en su rostro. "¡Le dije que se estaba sobrecargando de trabajo!" Pansy agregó mientras miraba por la cortina que protegía a Malfoy de la vista.

Sin embargo, Hermione siguió frunciendo el ceño a la enfermera. "¿Agotamiento?" -repitió innecesariamente.

Madame Pomfrey le hizo una seña con la cabeza. "Agotamiento". Agitó las manos a los chicos para que cruzaran la enfermería. "Ahora el señor Malfoy va a necesitar un montón de descanso – usted bien lo sabe, señorita Granger – regresen mañana a verlo si así lo desean. O bien, déjenlo_ descansar_. Buen día..." De manera rápida y eficiente, empujó a los tres estudiantes por la puerta y la cerró con fuerza detrás de ellos. No habría más visitantes en la sala ese día.

Pansy les lanzó una mirada asesina antes de bajar por las escaleras. Hermione y Ron se quedaron atrás, Hermione miraba pensativa a la puerta de la enfermería. Ron simplemente la miraba. "¿Qué?" él le dijo con ansiedad.

"Si Malfoy está siendo tratado por agotamiento, debió haber estado trabajando muy duro en algo," dijo Hermione pensativa. Algo se anudó en su mente; sentía como si estuviera flotando al borde de averiguar algo importante y lo único que necesitaba era un pequeño empujón. Pero el empujón nunca llegó. Hermione se apartó el pelo hacia atrás con un suspiro. Tal vez Harry estaba en lo cierto, tal vez Malfoy era un Mortífago. Nunca lo había visto trabajar tan duro en la escuela, ¿que podría ser tan importante que correría el riesgo de perder su propia salud y cordura?

Ron asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta. "¿A qué se refería Madame Pomfrey cuando dijo que tú bien sabías que Malfoy necesitaba descansar mucho?"

"He sido tratada por agotamiento," dijo Hermione distraídamente. Se volvió bruscamente hacia las escaleras. "Será mejor encontrar a Harry."

"¿Cuando sucedió eso?" Preguntó Ron, mirándose más sorprendido de lo que había estado cuando vio a Pansy y Hermione discutir.

"En algún momento del tercer año. Creo que fue unos días antes de que nos contentáramos. "¿Cómo sabías de ese hechizo de Harry?" Se detuvo para mirar directamente a Ron. "Lo sabías, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo es que Harry sabía un hechizo que le hizo eso a Malfoy?"

Ron se miró claramente incómodo y se movió nerviosamente. "Ya sabes cómo."

"Creo que tengo que escucharlo." Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y esperó.

Con un suspiro, Ron miró hacia otro lado y se preparó. "El Príncipe".

Por un momento, Hermione no dijo nada. Sólo respiraba entrecortadamente, su mente hervía. Lo sabía. Sabía que la única manera en que Harry aprendiera un oscuro hechizo era a través de ese estúpido libro. Harry debió habérselo imaginado - estaba siendo imprudente - estaba usando demasiado ese libro – tenía que detenerse antes de que alguien más resultase herido -

No se había dado cuenta de que comenzaba a pasearse de nuevo hasta que Ron la agarró del brazo para detenerla. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

De alguna manera, ella sabía que Ron había saltado de nuevo a su tema anterior, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. "No era importante", dijo distraídamente. "¿Cuál era el hechizo?"

".. No sé yo no vi a Harry usarlo. _Tú estabas_ en el _hospital_, Hermione - eso es importante"

"No nos hablábamos en ese tiempo - ¿Cómo se suponía que te lo diría? - Y si no viste el hechizo, ¿cómo sabes que es el Príncipe?"

"Debido a que Harry se acercó y preguntó por mi libro - Creo que Snape le pidió ver el suyo y él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él -"

_"¿Qué?" _

"¡- - Debiste decírmelo, Hermione!"

"¡No debiste haberle dado el libro a Harry!"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Hermione agitó sus manos con impaciencia. "¿Podemos por favor, discutir sobre una cosa a la vez?"

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza. "Creo que lo hacemos bien."

Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron, pero Hermione reprimió el impulso de sonreír. _"Ronald". _

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" -Preguntó Ron obstinadamente. Iban a terminar primero el tema que él eligió.

"Porque pensé que te sentirías culpable por no saber y ya te sentías bastante mal por nuestra discusión", dijo Hermione con toda honestidad. Ron pestañeó, de repente se miraba un poco avergonzado. Le había ocultado el asunto para salvarlo del dolor, él conocía ese sentimiento muy bien. "Además, ya no importa, ¿cierto? Yo, obviamente, me recuperé; Entonces, ¿A quién le importa? Ya está en el pasado." Siguió caminando hacia la torre. "¿Ahora me puedes decir exactamente lo que pasó con Harry?"

A Ron le tomó un minuto el responder. "Estaba corriendo por la escalera, todo cubierto de sangre, me vio y preguntó por mi libro de Pociones. Le pregunté qué le pasaba y me dijo que no tenía tiempo de explicarme. Tomó mi libro y corrió hacia la sala común. Me fui tras él, pero para cuando llegué a la sala común, ya se había ido. Demelza dijo que llegó corriendo, que sacó algunas cosas de su mochila y que luego salió rápidamente. "

"Su libro de Pociones," dijo Hermione rotundamente.

Ron asintió con la cabeza. "Revisé su mochila", confirmó. La miró de reojo. "¿Qué crees que pasará?"

"No sé". Hermione apresuró el paso. Harry podría estar en la sala común y ella tenía que saber lo que había sucedido. "Pero ciertamente espero que a estas alturas haya aprendido su lección sobre el Príncipe Mestizo."

"No le digas nada", advirtió Ron bruscamente. "Se veía bastante abrumado. No necesita que lo sermonees -".

"¡No lo _sermoneo!_"

"¡Demonios, en este mismo momento lo estás haciendo! ¡Me sermoneas a toda endemoniada hora!"

"¡No es cierto!, ¡Solamente te _inform-_!"

_"¡Ajá!" _

_"¡Ron!" _

_"¡Hermione!" _

Y otra discusión había comenzado.

**0o0o0 **

Y no fue la única pelea de Hermione con un Weasley en esa noche. Mucho más tarde esa misma noche, después de que Harry y Ron se fueran a la cama, Hermione subió al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto año y llamó tímidamente a la puerta.

"¿Sí?" la voz de una chica se escuchó desde el otro lado. Hermione abrió la puerta y vaciló en el umbral cuando vio a Ginny sentada en su cama, en pijama, pero todavía muy claramente agitada para dormir. Demelza y Walbridge Portia echaron una mirada a Hermione y a Ginny, y en silencio se retiraron a toda prisa al baño para dar a las chicas un poco de intimidad.

Hermione esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró de forma segura antes de arriesgar una pequeña sonrisa y dirigir el pulgar hacia la puerta cerrada. "¿Cuánto quieres apostar que están escuchando a través de la puerta?"

Ginny no dijo una palabra. Se limitó a mirarla, esperando una disculpa.

Pero no la tendría. "Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar, Ginny," Hermione trató de explicarle calmadamente, pero Ginny se limitó a mover la cabeza obstinadamente, todavía estaba fuera de sí como para escuchar razones.

"¡No debiste ir y regañarlo como si fuera un niño de cinco años, Hermione!"

"¡Harry no puede seguir usando ese libro!"

"No estoy diciendo que debería", espetó Ginny.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? "

"¡Estoy diciendo que la última cosa que Harry necesita ahora es que le sermonees cuando ya se siente lo suficientemente mal sobre lo que ha hecho!"

"Pero yo no sabía eso" respondió Hermione con honestidad. "Él quiere volver a la Sala de los Menesteres y recuperar el libro nuevamente – eso a mí no me parece como que se sienta mal, eso me suena como si quisiera seguir usando el libro de ese Príncipe Mestizo."

Ginny solo podía mirar con la boca abierta hacia Hermione. "¿Eres tonta? - ¿No le _viste_ ahí abajo? - ¡se siente _horrible_!"

"No, no vi eso". La voz de Hermione repentinamente se volvió tranquila y preocupada. "No veo lo que ves. Tú lo sabes."

Los puños de Ginny se apretaron espasmódicamente cuando de pronto los músculos de sus mejillas temblaron. "No empieces, Hermione", le advirtió, no queriendo ir por ese camino esa noche. Lo que sentía por Harry no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban discutiendo.

"No, es verdad, hablo en serio", explicó Hermione. "No veo lo que ves. Yo ni siquiera veo lo que _Ron_ puede ver. Ustedes dos entienden a Harry de una manera que yo nunca podré y tienes que entender, Ginny, que eso es a veces muy frustrante - y trato de ayudarlo, de verdad, pero sinceramente a veces no sé qué hacer con Harry. "

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo. Hermione se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, se sintió un poco incómoda al admitir esto, incluso a Ginny. Le dolía pensar que de alguna manera, nunca entendería a su mejor amigo.

"Bueno," Ginny por fin habló. "Podrías intentar callar."

Herida, Hermione abrió la boca para tomar represalias, pero entonces captó el brillo en los burlescos ojos de Ginny. Estaba bromeando, o algo así.

"Él no necesita sermones, Hermione", Ginny continuó más en serio. Era increíble la rapidez con que un Weasley podría olvidarse de su enojo al ver que un amigo estaba en honesta necesidad de consejos y orientación. "Él sabe lo que ha hecho y lo que tiene que hacer. Sólo necesita un amigo. Puede que te sorprenda, pero Harry no es tu amigo porque le ayudes con la tarea. Él se preocupa _por ti_. Tu inteligencia es sólo un extra."

Cuando sintió que la tormenta había pasado, Hermione probó suerte y se sentó en el baúl de Ginny. Ahora que finalmente le había confesado un problema tan íntimo y profundo que apenas y reconocía a sí misma, de repente moría por hablar de ello con la única persona que mejor conocía a Harry. "Siento que todo lo que ahora hago es sermonearlo", admitió Hermione. "Ha crecido mucho - y por lo que tengo, supongo - y siento que somos personas diferentes de lo que éramos en el primer año; entonces sabía cómo ser su amiga, pero ahora -" Hermione titubeó y negó con la cabeza sin poder hacer nada antes de cambiar el tema un poco. "Y tal vez es porque se siente incómodo con Ron y conmigo después de todo, además sé que le agrada más Ron que yo -"

"Eso _no_ es cierto," Ginny inmediatamente refutó. Hermione se encogió de hombros vagamente. Ron y Harry compartían un vínculo que nadie podría romper. Cuando se conocieron, Harry necesitaba desesperadamente un hermano y Ron necesitaba un hermano que no le tratara como a un hermano pequeño; Ambos necesitaban de esa camaradería fraterna que se había desarrollado al instante el día que se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ella en cambio tuvo que ganarse su amistad, tuvo que luchar por ella, lo que hacía las cosas más difíciles de mantener. La amistad de Harry y Ron se daba tan naturalmente, casi como respirar y por eso Hermione nunca sería tan cercana a ellos. Nunca puedes separar a dos hermanos.

"Sí lo es," Hermione por fin habló, protegiendo los mezquinos celos que siempre luchaba por ocultar. Era tonto y estúpido, sin embargo, todavía estaban allí. "La segunda prueba demostró cuánto se preocupa Harry por Ron, y si hubieras visto la cara de Ron en tercer año cuando empujó a Harry lejos de Sirus, sabrías que Ron pasaría por fuego en lugar de Harry."

Ginny arqueó las cejas con escepticismo. "Y Ron te dejaría arder en llamas ¿Cierto?"

"Eso no es lo que quise decir." Hermione jugueteó con los dedos. Era un poco desconcertante cuánto le asustaba y emocionaba saber los sacrificios que Ron estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella. "Sé que Ron haría cualquier cosa por mí, al igual que yo haría por él y por Harry también – Bueno, cuando se trata de Ron sé que puedo ayudarlo, puedo ver en qué ayudarlo, a veces ni siquiera veo, simplemente _lo sé_" Frunció el ceño ligeramente algo confundida. "- - y no sé _cómo_, pero lo sé." Levantó los hombros con un gesto de impotencia y repitió el punto básico de su problema. "Pero no sé qué hacer para ayudar a Harry." Se mordió el labio un instante antes de hacer otra confesión. "Me siento como si lo estuviera defraudando".

"¿Es por eso que has estado trabajando tanto con esa investigación?" Ginny le preguntó astutamente tras un momento de calma.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Ron", dijo Ginny con simpleza, como si eso lo explicara todo. Sin embargo, Hermione seguía mirándose un poco perpleja, preguntándose por qué Ron se molestaba en platicarle a Ginny acerca de sus hábitos de estudio. Ginny se limitó a sonreír. "Vamos, Hermione, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que mi hermano habla de ti? " Permitió que Hermione saboreara ese pensamiento y se ruborizara por unos segundos antes de volver al tema. "¿Prefieres a Ron sobre Harry?"

"Por supuesto que no" respondió Hermione inmediatamente. Obviamente, se preocupaba por Ron en una _muy_ diferente, en un nivel más íntimo, pero eso no significaba que no atesorara su relación con Harry. Había llegado al punto de ver a Harry como un hermano mayor, y para corresponder, había adoptado una actitud fraternal hacia él, teniendo cuidado de él y asegurándose de que ningún daño llegara a él. Pero ahora parecía como si Harry no quisiera una hermana, o incluso, una figura paterna en su vida, ahora él podía cuidar de sí mismo, Simplemente deseaba amigos.

Serenamente, Ginny asintió a la respuesta de Hermione y continuó. "¿Sabes por qué no nos llevamos bien al principio?"

"Porque pensabas que _me_ gustaba Harry" Hermione supuso lógicamente. Ginny no era la única que hizo esa suposición.

"No," Ginny negó. "Porque pensé que _le_ gustabas." Se acercó un poco más a Hermione. "Dices que veo cosas de Harry que tú no, y así es, Hermione. Él nunca lo dirá, porque es Harry, pero él te ama, Hermione. Puede que no lo veas, pero está ahí. Sólo tienes que confiar en él. Él puede resolver las cosas por su cuenta y si no pudiera, te lo hará saber. Sólo tienes que confiar y ser una amiga."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, repentinamente aplacada y serena. Ginny Weasley sí que era perceptiva. Hermione esperaba que finalmente Harry abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que esperaba pacientemente por él.

Sintiendo que el tema estaba cerrado por el momento, Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro y se apoyó en el poste de su cama. "¿Esta fue entonces nuestra primer pelea?"

"Sí" confirmó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ginny se inclinó hacia delante como si hubiera un montón de espías esforzándose por escuchar su conversación. "¿Qué tal lo hicimos?" Ginny le preguntó en un susurro conspiratorio.

"Bueno, considerando que Harry y yo no nos hablamos por casi un mes después de nuestra primer pelea, y mi primer discusión con Ron fue seguida inmediatamente por nuestra segunda, tercera y cuarta pelea, creo que lo hicimos bastante bien", respondió Hermione a la ligera.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Ginny asintió con la cabeza fingiendo solemnidad. "Bueno, sólo hay una cosa por hacer."

De forma rápida y seria, Ginny se sentó en sus rodillas para dar a una de sus más queridas amigas, un abrazo de disculpa. Hermione lo devolvió de todo corazón. Por mucho que amara a Harry y a Ron, a veces era bueno tener como mejor amiga a una chica.

**0o0o0**

Ginny Weasley no era sólo una increíble amiga. También era una increíble jugadora de Quidditch, más increíble de lo que Hermione inicialmente quería admitir. Harry era un volador tan notable, que por lo general, todo el mundo se veía opacado al compararse con él. Pero ahora que Harry no estaba aquí - suspiró Hermione - podía ver lo fuerte que el equipo era en realidad. Hermione jadeó cuando Ginny se dejó caer de picada a una velocidad vertiginosa. Cho Chang cansadamente hizo lo mismo, a pesar de que sabía que no había Snitch que arrebatar. Ginny había hecho ya esa finta cinco veces durante todo el partido y Cho se la había creído cada vez. Pero al parecer, en esta ocasión ya no le había creído, lo que Hermione sospechó, era la verdadera intención de Ginny. De esta manera, cuando Ginny fuera de verdad por la Snitch, Cho reaccionaría más lenta.

Un fuerte "ooo" de decepción, hizo eco en toda la parte de las gradas de Gryffindor y Hermione rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia los aros. Ron estaba acomodándose nuevamente en su escoba, tenía la cara roja por la decepción. Acababan de anotarle otra vez, Sin embargo, Hermione dejó escapar un grito de ánimo y apoyo, y aplaudió alentadoramente cuando Dean tomó el control de la Quaffle y zigzagueó hacia el área de los Ravenclaw, acompañado de Demelza y con Katie delante de él, esperando un pase. Dean no la defraudó; hizo una finta de lanzar la Quaffle a Demelza y rápidamente se la lanzó a Katie en su lugar. Katie anotó fácilmente, despertando una ovación de triunfo.

Mientras que aplaudía, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para poder ver el cuadro del marcador que Zacarías insulsamente comentaba una vez más. Al parecer, Ron era el único fan de los comentarios de Luna. "¿Cuál es el resultado?" Neville gritó sobre el canto de "Vamos, vamos, Gryffindor", dirigido por Seamus y Lavender quienes se veían algo cariñosos como para ser unos simples amigos.

"Doscientos ochenta a ciento cuarenta", le transmitió Hermione, haciendo cálculos rápidos en la cabeza. "Si marcamos una vez más y Ginny atrapa la Snitch, vamos a ganar la Copa".

Envalentonado por su declaración, Neville dio un salto en el banco en que estaba sentado y aplaudió más fuerte que nunca cuando Ginny hizo una finta más para el beneficio de Cho, quien se veía muy molesta por las constantes payasadas de Ginny. Agitando un puño en el aire, Neville renovó el ánimo de Gryffindor con fervor ardiente. La Quaffle navegaba de regreso hacia los aros de Ron y con los gritos de sus compañeros de clase zumbando en sus oídos, Ron se olvidó de sus frustraciones con sus fracasos anteriores y atrapó la pelota con tanta facilidad como si se hubiera entregado a él. El ánimo cambió rápidamente a una inspirada ronda de "Weasley es nuestro Rey". Con una amplia sonrisa que Hermione podría incluso ver desde donde estaba sentada, Ron levantó su brazo y arrojó la pelota lo más lejos que pudo. Demelza había estado volando cerca de los aros, por ello, trató de pasarle la quaffle a ella. Sin embargo, la quaffle voló increíblemente sobre las manos extendidas de la chica, más allá del Guardián y directamente a través del aro contrario.

Por un momento, Ron se quedó mirando en estado de shock. Entonces, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Ron levantó ambos puños en el aire señalando triunfo y dejó escapar un fuerte grito de victoria. Hermione puso las manos sobre su boca y gritó de alegría. Ahora estaba en sus pies. Si Ginny atrapaba la Snitch ahora, ganarían la copa. Los Ravenclaw, ya muy desesperados se arrancaron hacia el otro lado de la cancha para tratar de ganar la ventaja de nuevo, pero Ron pateó lejos La Quaffle de sus aros, y gracias a una brillante ejecución de pase, Katie anotó nuevamente al cansado Guardián de Ravenclew. Iban trescientos a ciento cincuenta.

Y esta vez, cuando Ginny voló, no estaba fingiendo. Hermione bien lo sabía. Antes, cuando Ginny había volado, había sido rápida, fuerte y audaz, pero esta inmersión en particular era simple y llanamente peligrosa. Esta era la forma en que Harry volaba naturalmente, era el único que podía hacerlo sin una intensa cantidad de concentración, destreza y temeridad. Ginny sólo pondría en riesgo su cuello de esa manera por una Snitch. Cho dudó dos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que esto no era una finta. Las dos chicas se dispararon hacia el suelo, los ojos fijos en el reflejo dorado. Ron se arriesgó a alejar su mirada de la Quaffle para voltear a ver a su hermana, pero por suerte Dean robó la Quaffle al distraído cazador de Ravenclaw y se remontó a una distancia segura para poder verlas. Teniendo una mejor escoba, Cho había logrado alcanzar a Ginny y ponerse a la par, brazos extendidos, esforzándose, dedos listos para…

Codeando a Cho, Ginny se abrió camino, se inclinó hacia adelante, casi se cae de su escoba en su intento de cerrar los dedos alrededor de la pequeña y agitada esfera. Enfurecida, Cho codeó a Ginny, dejándola fuera de balance por lo que Ginny cayó desde los últimos cinco pies de altura sobre la hierba y de sopetón sobre su estómago. Los Gryffindor dejaron escapar un grito de indignación, pero Ginny levantó la mano para hacerlos callar, girando sobre su espalda para poder revelarles la esfera de oro que se encontraba entre sus dedos.

"¡GANA GRIFFINDOR! ¡CUATROCIENTOS CINCUENTA A CIENTO CUARENTA! ¡HAN GANADO LA COPA MILAGROSAMENTE!"

A nadie le importó que la voz de Zacharias Smith fuera desagradablemente ruda, eso reflejaba su decepción. Los Gryffindor estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando. Hermione estaba saltando de alegría, gritando y abrazando a Neville, Seamus, a Lavender… bueno, a ella no porque eso sería raro, a Parvati, a Neville de nuevo...

Con un brazo todavía alrededor de Neville, Hermione bajó la mirada hacia el terreno de juego, hacia el grupo de Gryffindors que habían descendido hasta Ginny. McGonagall iba caminando hacia ellos, su sombrero de tartán ladeado en su alegría, sus ojos brillantes mientras sostenía la Copa de Quidditch a su equipo. Al principio, nadie se movió para tomarla, ya que era el lugar del capitán y tristemente el capitán no estaba presente. Hermione miró hacia el castillo, preguntándose dónde estaría Harry y qué estaría haciendo, cuándo se reuniría con ellos y en lo orgulloso que estaría de su equipo. Katie le dio un codazo a Ginny empujándola hacia adelante, ya que fue ella la razón de la victoria, pero Ginny negó con la cabeza, y sonriendo señaló a Ron. Demelza golpeó a Ron en la espalda animándolo y lo empujó hacia adelante. El radiante Ron, se adelantó y tomó la copa. La mantuvo en alto sobre su cabeza para que todos la vieran, y la multitud rugió en aprobación. Incluso algunos Slytherin aplaudieron de mala gana. Cualquiera podía ver que este era el equipo que realmente merecía ganar.

Hermione no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que bajar allí. Se liberó de los brazos de Neville y se deslizó fácilmente a través de la multitud que atentaba con atestar el terreno de juego. Acostumbraba bajar al campo desde el primer año; Por supuesto, era más fácil en los días en que Ron estaba allí para abrirle paso, pero era bastante pequeña y ligera así que se las arregló para bajar más rápido que la mayoría. A este punto, los integrantes del equipo se abrazaban y felicitaban, hablando animadamente acerca de las diferentes jugadas y estrategias – Por la forma en que Ron gesticulaba, Hermione pudo ver que estaba repitiendo el momento en que, junto con Katie, había anotado desde su lugar. Katie rió de buena gana antes de pasar a Dean. Ginny luego se deslizó hacia su hermano mayor y le dio un enorme abrazo; le dijo algo que le hizo sonreír aún más y casi no se notó cuando trató de arrebatarle la copa. Pero Ron no estaba _tan_ distraído - sonriendo, puso la Copa por encima de su cabeza por lo que su hermana -mucho más pequeña- no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de quitársela. Sin duda, él replicó algo cariñoso y sarcástico. Ginny rodó los ojos en buen humor, pero desistió de hacer lo que planeó. Con orgullo, Ron colgó su brazo libre alrededor de su hermanita y le dio otro abrazo. Hermione sonrió. A pesar de todas sus bromas, Ron realmente era un muy buen hermano mayor.

Pero ahora, los ojos de Ron se dirigían hacia la multitud, buscando desesperadamente a alguien. El corazón de Hermione golpeaba salvajemente, sabía sin sombra de duda que la estaba buscando. Quería verla, tanto como ella deseaba verlo. Codeando algunos escandalosos fans y haciéndolos a un lado, Hermione finalmente se abrió paso a través de los gritos e hizo camino hacia _él_.

_"¡Oye!"_ Exclamó Ron cuando por fin la vio. Fue sólo entonces que Ron le entregó la Copa a Ginny, teniendo ahora libres sus dos brazos para atrapar a Hermione cuando ésta echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ron le apretó con tanta fuerza que la levantó de la tierra, ni siquiera la punta de sus zapatos rozaba la hierba. Un pequeño grito y una carcajada escaparon de la boca de Hermione cuando hundió su cara en el hombro de Ron. Estaba _tan_ orgullosa de él.

"Felicitaciones", dijo Hermione aún escondida en su túnica de Quidditch.

Ron no contestó inmediatamente, sino que la abrazó y acercó aun más a él. Hermione levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo hacia abajo a los ojos. No le gustaba estar así, por una vez, ella era más alta que él. Su sonrisa era tan amplia y radiante como la de ella. "Admítelo," le provocó. "Amas el Quidditch, ¿no?"

"Yo no diría _eso_", Hermione negó con una sonrisa. No sabía por qué se sentía tan mareada y tonta, probablemente era la emoción de todo el partido y el ser sometida a un montón de alegría. Normalmente, se hubiera mostrado un poco tímida, pero el estar entre tantas personas le daba algo de seguridad; había muchas otras personas y cosas que ver, nadie les prestaría atención a ellos dos. Así que, aunque estaban en una enorme multitud, era como si fueran las únicas dos personas en el mundo.

"Sí te gusta, sí te gusta" persuadió Ron bromeando. "Mírate, te encanta."

"Me encanta cuando tú lo juegas." Respondió Hermione con honestidad, sin pensar en las consecuencias. La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció un poco, pero la alegría en sus ojos no cedía en lo más mínimo. Hermione ni siquiera se ruborizó, estaba demasiado extasiada como para ser tímida. Además, él ya sabía que era dueño de su corazón. Ya debía acostumbrarse a escucharla decírselo en voz alta. "¿Me irás a bajar en algún momento de este siglo?"

E Inmediatamente la bajó, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Sus ojos le decían que nunca iba a dejarla ir. Esa mirada solo hizo que el estómago de Hermione finalmente se sacudiera de nervios cuando repasó lo que había sucedido. Por suerte, antes de que la emoción la hiciera perderse, Ginny estaba agarrándola y llevándola lejos, charlando sobre el partido y la fiesta que harían. Por el momento, Ron se perdía en un mar de felicitaciones, y Ginny le pedía que esperara fuera del vestidor para que pudieran ir a la fiesta, juntas. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo y se quedó atrás mientras la multitud caminaba hacia el castillo, cantaban, aplaudían, gritaban, y sonreían con una alegría y fervor que había estado tristemente ausente de Hogwarts la mayor parte del año. Había otras tantas cosas de qué preocuparse. Hermione echó hacia atrás su cabello azotado por el viento, mientras esperaba con una pensativa sonrisa. Tan insignificante como fuera, era muy agradable saber que a pesar de todo, la gente como ella todavía podía disfrutar de algo tan simple como Quidditch.

**0o0o0**

Ginny era el único miembro del equipo que había querido cambiarse su túnica - los otros prefirieron disfrutar la gloria de su equipo el mayor tiempo posible – fue por ello que las dos chicas fueron de los últimos en llegar a la fiesta. Hermione miró a su alrededor y vio que Harry, por desgracia, no había regresado todavía. Ron estaba sentado en una mesa, agarrando la Copa con una mano y unos dulces y una cerveza de mantequilla con la otra, mientras les obsequiaba con representaciones más dramáticas su guarda de juego. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione discretamente tomó dos cervezas de mantequilla y siguió Ginny a uno de los sillones vacíos. Ron era realmente muy talentoso e increíblemente popular cuando se lo proponía.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Hermione preguntó con curiosidad cuando le entregó a Ginny una de las bebidas. "Cuando le querías arrebatar la copa"

"Que era él, quien debía tomarla", respondió Ginny. Abrió su cerveza de mantequilla y se hundió en los cojines. "Tenía que ser él quien se la entregara a Harry, y además que -" Se encogió de hombros de manera casual. "- Si Harry no podía estar allí para hacerlo, querría que Ron la tomara por él."

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron a Ron cuando hizo reír a más de cincuenta personas con una sola broma. Ahora sabía por qué Ron se veía tan contento. "Tienes razón", coincidió Hermione.

Ginny miró a Hermione, luego a Ron, y luego a Hermione de nuevo. "¿Sabes?, pensé que iba a darte un beso", dijo Ginny con sinceridad, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá. "Cuando te levantó de esa manera. Realmente pensé que lo haría. Y entonces, por supuesto que iba a tener que vomitar de ver a Ron besuqueándose de nuevo, pero me hubiera sentido muy feliz por ti. Si alguien puede enseñarle cómo besar bien, eres tú. "

"Gracias" dijo Hermione con ironía. Ginny tomó un trago particularmente largo de su bebida, y algo se endureció en su mirada. Dejó la botella, obviamente pensaba largo y tendido sobre algo muy importante. Hermione la dejó pensar por un minuto antes de codearle cuidadosamente. Para alguien que acababa de ayudar a su equipo a ganar la Copa de Quidditch, Ginny se veía más bien distraída. "¿Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy," dijo Ginny automáticamente. Rápidamente cogió su botella de nuevo y tomó otro trago sin realmente degustarlo. Sólo quería hacer algo con las manos. "Tiene que ser lindo. Siendo así, con Ron."

Hermione ladeó la cabeza. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tan cercanos… a _algo_." Ginny miró hacia el agujero del retrato. "Debe ser lindo".

"Ron y yo no estamos cerca de nada", Hermione negó. "No más de lo que tú y Harry están - debes ver la forma en que ha estado mirándote, Ginny - es como cuando veía a Cho, pero al mismo tiempo, es diferente - no creo que jamás se haya sentido de esta manera por otra persona, Ginny - "

"Pero no intentará nada. No va a hacerlo… por Ron." Su botella estaba ya vacía, Ginny se ocupó por juguetear nerviosamente con la botella mientras buscaba dentro de sí una manera de llenar el vacío que siempre estaba dentro de ella y que sólo Harry Potter podría llenar. "Tú y Ron siempre han tenido _eso_. Siempre han estado revoloteando al borde de algo maravilloso y sí, tal vez Harry y yo lo estamos consiguiendo, pero no sé—".

"Va a suceder", la tranquilizó Hermione. "Lo sé. "

"No, si no hago algo," dijo Ginny tristemente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el agujero del retrato. "Por lo que sé, él no tiene idea de que todavía me siento de esta manera Tú me dijiste que fuera yo misma", Hermione asintió con la cabeza, eso le había dicho a Ginny en el cuarto año. "Y en cierta manera así lo hice, dejé de obsesionarme con él, pero aún pierdo el aliento cada vez que sonríe, o respira, o ... " Interrumpió su pensamiento. "Harry podría huir con Romilda Vane mañana… y nunca saberlo," dijo con gravedad. Dejó la botella con un fuerte ruido. "No puedo permitirlo".

"Ginny, ¿Qué estás -"

"Ahí está", Ginny interrumpió bruscamente. Hermione se volvió para ver que Harry acababa de regresar y Ron se dirigía a él con la Copa, gritando de alegría. Hermione sonrió mientras miraba la cara de Harry llenándose lentamente de luz por el absoluto orgullo. Como le hubiera gustado que Harry hubiera estado allí para ver a su equipo jugar tan brillantemente. Ginny pasó junto a ella en silencio, con una mirada en su rostro endurecido, uno que Hermione nunca antes había visto, casi como si Ginny se estuviera robando algo muy importante que cambiaría su propia vida. Con toda valentía, Ginny corrió hacia Harry y echó los brazos alrededor de él con tanta fuerza que casi lo tira. Las cejas de Hermione se levantaron a todo, _eso era lo que Ginny quería decir -_

Harry cogió a Ginny con facilidad y sin más preámbulos, la besó directamente en los labios.

_¡Oh! _

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Hermione. _¡Bien, bien, bien!_ Ciertamente no esperaba que eso sucediera. A Harry le había tomado casi dos años tomar valor para besar a Cho, así que Hermione pensó que tardaría más en admitir lo que sentía por Ginny, y aún más con esto de la guerra. Si los Mortífagos se enteraban de esto, irían por Ginny, sabiendo lo mucho que le dolería a Harry - Hermione rompió ese inquietante pensamiento. Sabía muy bien que la innata nobleza de Harry un día podría entorpecer su relación con Ginny, pero no hoy. Este día, por fin participaría en algo que le hacía real, bendecida y completamente feliz.

La pareja finalmente se separó y la sala quedó muda. Nadie sabía que decir o hacer. Nunca habían visto algo tan romántico en toda su vida. A menudo, cuando los adolescentes veían algo tan sorprendente bello, tenían el estúpido deseo que hacer algo divertido, por lo que varias personas casi al mismo tiempo silbaron en aprobación. Otros se rieron con nerviosismo. La mayoría de las chicas que había estado deseando atrapar a Harry parecía que querían llorar a pesar de que Hermione podía detectar un rastro de aceptación forzada en sus ojos. Incluso ellas sabían lo correcto que era esta pareja. Sólo Romilda Vane todavía se veía como si estuviera lista para golpear a Ginny en la cara. Pero Ginny estaba demasiado extasiada para notarlo, toda su cara se iluminó con una brillante sonrisa y las mejillas se le tornaron de un color rosa por la alegría. Hermione nunca había visto a su amiga _tan_ feliz.

Harry sin embargo, parecía un poco nervioso. Sus ojos estaban escaneando la multitud y al pasar de largo a Hermione, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba buscando. Hermione se volvió a ver a Ron detrás de ella; no soltaba la Copa, y tenía una expresión parecida a haber sido golpeado en la cabeza. Los dos amigos se miraron entre sí por una fracción de segundo, entonces Ron dio una sacudida muy pequeña de la cabeza, diciéndole claramente a Harry que siguiera adelante.

Ahora era el turno para que Harry sonriera ampliamente. Hermione nunca había visto a Harry sonreír de esa manera, le hacía verse diez veces más guapo de lo que ya era. Romilda Vane suspiró con nostalgia, pero Harry y Ginny estaban demasiado ocupados con esas sonrisas de idiotas como para darse cuenta de los demás. Harry hizo un gesto y sin palabras señaló el agujero del retrato. Ginny asintió con entusiasmo, y mano a mano, la pareja salió a toda prisa de la sala común, probablemente para tener una larga caminata en esa tarde gloriosa. Aplausos de aprobación siguieron su salida y éstos cedieron a medida que los Gryffindor reanudaban la celebración, aún chismeando acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Hermione no se les unió, sólo fue hacia Ron, quien colocaba suavemente la Copa sobre la mesa. Todavía estaba demasiado pasmado como para hablar. Eso estaba bien para ella, tenía algo importante que hacer y no deseaba ser interrumpida.

"¿Ron?" dijo en voz baja. Aturdido, Ron se volvió hacia ella, seguía viéndose como si le hubieran dado con una Quaffle en la cabeza. "Eso fue muy amable de tu parte", le dijo con seriedad.

Sus palabras parecían haberlo sacado del estupor vi-a-mi-mejor-amigo-besar-a-mi-hermanita. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro. "Oh, bueno, sí, ¿qué podía hacer -?"

Hermione agitó la mano para detenerlo. Ron podría haber hecho un montón de cosas: podría haber golpeado a Harry en la nariz, podía haber empezado a gritar como un loco prohibiéndole a Harry acercarse a su hermanita a menos de treinta pies; O bien, podría haberle exigido a Harry renunciar a su saeta de fuego como castigo por besuquear a su hermana… y Harry lo habría hecho. Harry habría sacrificado su felicidad para apaciguar a Ron, todos sabían que Harry nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro su amistad con Ron. Esa era, muy probablemente, la razón por la que Harry había estado enmascarando sus sentimientos hacia Ginny, tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar Ron. Pero Ron había sido un caballero. Puede que no estuviera del todo contento con la pareja, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar que sucediera. No iba a actuar como normalmente lo hacía con los novios de Ginny. De hecho, si su hermana tuviera que salir con alguien, Ron querría que fuese con Harry, su mejor amigo, la única persona en la que confiaba por encima de todos los demás. Hermione sonrió con orgullo hacia él e irracionalmente se sonrojó como si Ron la hubiera agarrado y besado en el centro de la sala común llena de gente. Ron realmente estaba creciendo, de verdad que estaba creciendo. Podría estar listo antes de lo que ella esperaba. Su sueño podría hacerse realidad en cualquier momento. Y no iba a dejarlo menospreciar la magnitud de sus acciones. Ron se desacreditaba con demasiada frecuencia, por una vez, él iba a saber lo maravilloso que ella creía que era.

Respirando profundo, Hermione se puso de puntillas, y dejó caer un suave, dulce, y agradecido beso en su mejilla. Terminó rápidamente antes de que Hermione pudiera ceder a la tentación de tomar un poco más. Ron de pronto parecía emocionado como lo había estado unos momentos antes, pero esta vez, había un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que Hermione sólo había visto una vez: la noche que ella y Ron se habían besuqueado para evitar la expulsión. Se preguntó si él tuvo esa expresión en su rostro cada vez que besuqueó a Lavender. "Gracias", le dijo. Indicó el agujero del retrato por el que Harry y Ginny habían desaparecido. "No creo que sepas lo feliz que los has hecho."

"Estoy empezando a saberlo", dijo Ron en voz baja. Su mano se había deslizado hasta tocar el punto exacto donde sus labios habían presionado, como si tratara de evitar que la gloriosa sensación de cosquilleo en su mejilla se disipara.

_"¡Oooooooo!"_ una entrometida de cuarto año gritó cuando vio a Hermione y a Ron en pie y tan cerca. Le dio un codazo a su amiga y señaló hacia la posible pareja. "¡Tenemos otra!"

Como reguero de pólvora, en la sala común se difundió la noticia de que Hermione Granger acababa de besar a Ron Weasley - en la mejilla, sí, pero un beso era un beso. Después de que Lavender irrumpiera a su dormitorio a hacer pucheros, el terreno estaba libre para que Seamus dirigiera un entusiasta coro de "_Dale un beso, bésala, bésala, bésala_ -". Hermione agachó su cabeza avergonzada. El estado de ánimo había sido arruinado.

"¡Demonios, es suficiente!" Ron rugió por encima del ruido. "¡Deténganse o todos ustedes estarán en detención!" Todo el mundo se echó a reír con incredulidad, haciendo que la cara de Ron se tornara de rojo brillante. "¡Soy un prefecto - puedo hacerlo!" advirtió con vehemencia.

Parecía tan ridículamente autoritario que, incluso Hermione se rió un poco. Ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su mano para que él no se diera cuenta, y se deslizó desapercibida hacia el agujero del retrato. Todavía estaba tratando de averiguar quién mugres era esta persona que se autodenominaba El Príncipe Mestizo, sobre todo después de que Harry había usado esa maldición sobre Malfoy. No quería que Ron y Harry supieran aún acerca de su investigación, por ello se escabullía a horas intempestivas, cuando estaba segura de que sus amigos se distraían de manera eficiente. Ahora que Harry y Ginny lo hacían tan bien - Hermione sonrió - ahora sabía que sería más fácil alejarse de ellos de vez en cuando.

"¡Oye- no me dejes sólo con ellos!" Ron gritó cuando vio la cabeza de Hermione saliendo furtivamente por el agujero del retrato. "¡Espérame!"

Hermione asomó la cabeza "Voy a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea, ¿de verdad quieres venir?"

_"¿La tarea -?,_ !Hermione, es _sábado_, acabamos de ganar la _Copa de Quidditch_!"

"No puedo esperar", insistió Hermione mientras regresaba al agujero del retrato. Pensó que podía escuchar a otras personas riendo, pero las ignoró. Abruptamente se escuchó un fuerte silbido de aprobación y una ronda de aplausos, y antes de que lo imaginara, Ron estaba corriendo tras ella.

_"Bien"._ Él rodó los ojos en fingida exageración. "Si no _puede_ esperar". Empujó el retrato para que el agujero quedara abierto, y se apartó para que Hermione pasara a través en primer lugar. Le tomó un momento a Hermione pasar a través. En realidad la había seguido. Ron estaba dejando a un lado una fiesta con comida, bebidas, y chicas, para sentarse en una húmeda biblioteca con ella. O bien, se había desarrollado de repente un extraño fervor de biblioteca, o que sólo quería pasar un tiempo con ella, no importando dónde estuvieran o qué estuvieran haciendo.

Otra corriente de risa los siguió hasta el pasillo. "¡Sí, claro, van a '_estudiar'!_" alguien gritó con sarcasmo. Hermione se sonrojó por el comentario y miró hacia otro lado para que Ron no pudiera verla. ¿Era por eso que Ron estaba ahí? El estómago le dio un vuelco y el corazón le brincó por la anticipación. ¿Estaban listos para esto? Ciertamente ella había estado esperando bastante a que Ron se consiguiera un cerebro y por fin la besara; pero él y Lavender habían roto hacía poco, no era correcto que él tuviera otra relación en tan corto tiempo, sobre todo si su segunda relación iba a ser mucho más seria que sus noches de besuqueo con Lavender.

"Entonces, ¿realmente qué vamos a hacer?"

_"¿Qué?"_ Hermione preguntó bruscamente, su voz chirriante en la última sílaba.

Ron señaló hacia sus brazos vacíos. "No tienes tus libros, por lo tanto no puedes hacer tu tarea. Debiste haber salido para otra cosa."

_Oh._ Esculcó en su mente por una excusa plausible para su viaje a la biblioteca. "investigación acerca de los Horrocruxes." Recientemente no había pasado tanto tiempo buscando como le hubiera gustado, y este era un buen momento para volver a empezar.

"Pero ahora sabemos lo que son," Ron le recordó con un gesto perplejo. "¿Y que no leíste ya todos los libros sobre el tema que se encuentran en la biblioteca?"

"No, porque no hay ninguno, o por lo menos que yo sepa", explicó Hermione. "Pero en ese momento, yo no sabía lo que era un Horrocrux, así que no sabía muy bien dónde buscar. Ahora que sabemos lo que es un Horrocrux, tenemos una mejor idea en cuál tipo de libros buscar"

"Estoy pensando en libros de magia oscura," dijo Ron sarcásticamente. "Es sólo una idea."

Hermione ignoró su tono de ironía. "Bien, tu busca por allí, y yo voy a tratar de buscar referencias cruzadas en otra sección. Tiene que haber una especie de encantamiento para trasplantar una sección de tu alma al objeto... Encantamientos es probablemente nuestra mejor opción. Harry debe encontrar todo lo posible sobre Horrocruxes si quiere estar en posibilidad de encontrarlos y destruirlos todos. Tal vez incluso hay algún tipo de encantamiento que se puede utilizar para encontrar objetos desaparecidos. "

"Creo que si lo hubiera, Dumbledore lo habría utilizado", le señaló Ron a Hermione mientras seguía hacia la Sección Prohibida.

"Pero aún así no se pierde nada con mirar," dijo Hermione con obstinación.

Ron volvió rápidamente para ponerse en frente de ella; fuego de excitación bailaba en sus emocionados ojos. Hermione levantó la barbilla y esperó. Conocía esa mirada muy bien, era esa de: tengo-la-perfecta-y-sarcástica-réplica-que-lanzarte-y-entonces-ya-podrás-cerrar-la-boca. Una pelea se estaba gestando, pero esta vez, más que nunca, Hermione estaba muy consciente de la vorágine de anticipación que le presionaba la boca del estómago. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo mucho que amaba estas discusiones y también de lo mucho que las necesitaba, lo mucho que había perdido cuando ella y Ron no se hablaban. Y a pesar de todo, le encantaba la forma en que Ron podía sacarla de quicio.

Pero, como siempre, Ron la sorprendió. Miró su actitud obstinada y su mandíbula apretada, y sólo sonrió. "Está bien", reconoció.

"¿Está bien?" Hermione repitió de forma abierta y desconcertada.

La sonrisa de Ron se hizo aún más amplia. Esto era muy divertido, tanto como exasperante. "Sí. Está bien." Llegó a la Sección Prohibida y abrió la puerta de hierro para ella. "Después de ti".

Sacada de lugar, Hermione caminó junto a él y empezó a recoger los libros en los que quería buscar ese día. Ron, muy amablemente la ayudó a llevar la carga a una pequeña mesa cercana, y ambos pasaron la tarde leyendo, investigando, y periódicamente haciendo una pausa para reírse, hablar, y por primera vez en varios meses, hacer el jueguito de los pies debajo de la mesa.

Tal vez había otras cosas que eran tan divertidas como discutir con Ron.

**0o0o0o0**

Notas de autora: ¡Gracias por leer! A continuación: un breve interludio en la vida ordinaria ...

**0o0o0**

_**Si yo fuera Hermione me hubiera dejado llevar por la emoción y ahí mismo le hubiera plantado un beso a Ron, frente a todo Griffyndor, y sabrían lo que de verdad es besuquear a un pelirrojo tan hermoso. (Top Secret, no le vayan a decir a mi peor es nada :P) De verdad que sería emocionante.**_

_**MIS REGALITOS DE NAVIDAD SE RECIBEN POR AQUÍ:**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	19. Chapter 19

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES!**_

**Es el mensaje que envía Ann Margaret, aunque no lo crean, de hecho yo no lo podía creer, pensé que ya estaba fuera del fandom, pero tuvo el detalle (ya era hora) de enviarme un mensajito. Esto es parte de lo que me envió por mensaje en Schnoogle (f a . o r g ):**

"… _**oh, please, give them the message: Happy New Year! You're the best! And please, tell all of them, I don't know spanish, and really it's impossible to me read all your reviews, but I'm so happy you like my stories ( about the way, I know there are so ancient XD XD =D)…"**_**Y el resto es personal ;)**

**Bueno, creo que todos recibimos un buen regalito en esta ocasión, pero estoy feliz por ustedes, porque Ann ha correspondido aunque sea un poquito por todo lo que ustedes han halagado su trabajo, y es que de verdad ya era hora.**

**Bueno, cambiemos de tema: Se acerca el final de esta serie, debo pedirles que lean el aviso al final del capítulo ****POR FAVOR.**

**A Todos y cada uno de ustedes les pido de su comprensión y agradezco que sigan la serie tan animosamente. Terminando esta serie me daré mi descansito acostumbrado, pero no sin antes pedirles que no me vayan a abandonar, pongan de una vez la alerta de autor si no la tienen activada.**

**Ahora sí, que disfruten de su lectura.**

**0o0o0**

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Cuanto más ves, menos sabes_

_Cuanto menos encuentras sobre la marcha_

_Más sabes de lo que sabes ahora..._

_"Ciudad de luces ardientes" de U2_

**0o0o0**

"¿Crees que realmente se besuquean?"

Hermione no se molestó en levantar la vista de su libro. "No, estoy segura de que sólo van al cuarto corredor al armario de escobas para inspeccionar las Barredoras".

"¿Qué fueron a _dónde_?"

"A ninguna parte," mintió Hermione cuando serenamente dio la vuelta a la página. De hecho, había visto a Ginny salir exactamente de ese lugar unos días antes; traía el pelo alborotado y una amplia sonrisa, y no le hubiera sorprendido ver salir a Harry unos segundos más tarde, luciendo igualmente alegre. Pero Ron no tenía por qué saberlo.

Sin embargo, él parecía suponer lo peor. Malhumoradamente y en voz baja, Ron murmuró algo. Hermione, ya muy exasperada, finalmente cerró su libro y se levantó de la mesa. Ron había estado insistiendo constantemente las últimas dos semanas en hablar acerca de la relación de Harry y Ginny, y francamente, ya estaba cansada de él. Comprendía que Ron era muy protector con su hermanita, pero era Harry de quien hablaban. Harry moriría antes de que nada dañara a Ginny.

Hermione había tratado de decirle a Ron este simple hecho, de varias y diferentes maneras, pero no parecían penetrar las explicaciones en su grueso cráneo; y si estaba decidido a ser un imbécil en el tema, fuera o no el amor de su vida, ella no lo soportaría más. "Voy a buscar otro libro," Hermione le informó en un silencioso susurro. "Trata de estar de mejor humor para cuando vuelva."

"Sí, como si eso alguna vez llegara a suceder," Ron murmuró en la voz hosca que siempre adoptaba cuando hablaba de su hermana y Harry. Los dos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de la pésima respuesta, y Ron, muy contra su voluntad, sonrió a su estupidez. Hermione se volvió a sonreírle antes de ir a la sección de Runas Antiguas. El diccionario que Harry le había dado hacía dos navidades era bastante completo, pero todavía carecía de ciertas definiciones.

Hermione se arrodilló para poder ver el inferior del estante y escaneó en busca de los volúmenes más gruesos de Runas Antiguas. Pensaba que conocía la Biblioteca de la A a la Z, pero el texto que buscaba no estaba en esa fila en particular. Con el ceño fruncido, se arrastró hacia delante, hasta el final de la fila. No estaba allí. Alguien debió haberlo tomado. Dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción. Realmente necesitaba ese libro para su tarea.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la siguiente sección: la colección de la biblioteca de los últimos _Diarios El Profeta_. Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, había peinado volúmenes y volúmenes de libros en la búsqueda del Príncipe Mestizo, pero no había tenido nada de éxito. No había príncipes en el mundo de los magos. Entonces, ¿quién escribió ese horrible libro al que Harry estaba tan enganchado?

Hermione siguió mirando los _diarios el Profeta_ que estaban apilados ordenadamente a pocos metros de distancia, como si pudieran darle una respuesta. Tenía que haber una manera de saber quién había escrito ese libro. El príncipe, por mucho que odiaba tener que admitirlo, era sin duda un genio en pociones. Debió haber capturado la atención del público en algún momento. O tal vez no era 'Él', sino '_Ella_'. No importaba que Harry le alegara lo contrario, Hermione estaba segura de que era una chica quien había escrito ese libro. No sabía por qué, simplemente lo sabía. Pero aún así, Hermione se sentía obligada a comprobar primeramente la posibilidad más obvia: la existencia de un título real llamado 'El Príncipe Mestizo'. Sin embargo, después de semanas de investigación, Hermione estaba segura de que había agotado esa posibilidad. Tenía que haber otra explicación.

Una vez más, Hermione recorrió las posibilidades que se había planteado. Podría ser un apodo. Podría ser un título no oficial que alguien se había adjudicado, o... Hermione pasó sus dedos distraídamente por su cabellera... eso era todo lo que se había planteado. Un apodo parecía ser lo más probable, pero Hermione todavía sentía que había algo intrínsecamente malo en ello, así que no creía que fuese correcta esa suposición

Con un suspiro, Hermione se apartó del suelo. No tenía tiempo de pensar en eso todavía. Primeramente tenía que terminar su tarea. Rápidamente, Hermione se acercó a la cesta de libros devueltos que Madame Pince mantenía cerca de recepción. La bibliotecaria estaba ordenando la Sección Restringida, por lo que Hermione se sintió libre para hojear los libros sin la aburrida e incómoda mirada de águila de Pince sobre ella. Por mucho que respeta a la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, Madame Prince siempre le recordaba a Hermione un buitre, un buitre que la hacía sentir muy incómoda.

Como una prueba más de ello, Ron entró detrás de ella con sus libros, sintiéndose acosado. "No puedo soportarlo. Pince sigue mirándome... mejor me regreso a la sala común".

"No puede ser tan mala- -" Hermione comenzó de forma automática, sintiendo la obligación de defender al miembro facultativo de Hogwarts y regañar a Ron por usar el apellido de Madame Pince de esa manera. Como prefecto, Ron debería dar el ejemplo y utilizar el título completo de un profesor o miembro de la escuela para mostrar su respeto...

Pero después de un segundo de meditarlo, Hermione le importó un comino la falta de respeto de Ron. Allí estaba: ese rayo que electrizaba todos sus sentidos cuando de pronto y abruptamente sabía sin sombra de duda lo que tenía que hacer. Inesperadamente se volvió hacia las pilas de Diarios que acababa de dejar, una expresión pensativa muy familiar apareció en su rostro. No importaba cuántas veces se cargara de esa sensación pura de conocimiento, siempre le abrumaría. "¿Qué?" dijo Ron al instante, su voz era fuerte cuando él mismo se percató del cambio de Hermione. "¿Qué descubriste?"

"Nada" dijo Hermione distraídamente. Trató de fingir interés en lo que Ron había estado diciendo, aunque su mente corría tras un sinfín de posibilidades que repentinamente habían llegado a ella. "¿Entonces te vas?"

"MMmm... Creo que sí" Ron cambió de posición sus libros y la observaba con una mirada de curiosidad. "Vamos, Hermione, dime, ¿Qué está pasando? "

Por suerte, Hermione había inventado ya una buena mentira, aunque odiaba utilizarla, tenía que hacerlo. Ron iría sin tardar con Harry si sabía que ella estaba investigando el origen de ese mugriento libro. "Bueno, he estado trabajando en esta traducción especialmente difícil de Runas – La Profesora Grominn dijo que nos daría créditos adicionales si éramos capaces de hacer la traducción - al parecer, hasta los eruditos del Ministerio tuvieron dificultades descifrándolo- - por siglos, los expertos no pudieron hacerlo debido a la falta de recursos, hasta 1923, cuando un Mago de Egipto se encontró con - "

"Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo," Ron interrumpió antes de quedarse dormido allí parado. "Ve a traducir esa cosa. Nos vemos."

"Nos vemos", replicó Hermione con un ademán antes de dirigirse de nuevo a las estanterías de _El Profeta_, ya ahí se lanzó sobre una enorme pila de periódicos. El entusiasmo brillaba en sus ojos cuando empezó a hojear los periódicos mientras caminaba de regreso a su mesa. Era increíble cómo a veces Ron podía darle una brillante idea, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

**0o0o0**

"¿Quiénes son esos _Prince_?" Ginny le preguntó mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Hermione hacia el artículo del periódico que estaba leyendo donde hablaba acerca de que la familia Prince anunciaba que donarían una buena parte de su fortuna al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades Mágicas. Luego guió su mirada a la esquina superior derecha del periódico. "¿Y por qué estás leyendo un artículo que fue escrito hace ciento cuarenta y nueve años?"

"Tarea", dijo Hermione casualmente mientras deslizaba discretamente los otros documentos que había dejado de lado y que contenía información sobre la prominente familia Prince. Habían sido una estricta familia sangre pura por generaciones, así que había una gran cantidad de información para clasificar. En la última semana y media, Hermione había estado trabajando sin descanso cada que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, pero aún no encontraba a alguien que pudiera ser el Príncipe Mestizo, ese de quien Harry estaba tan enamorado. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" le preguntó a Ginny, con la esperanza de que el tema pasara de largo a los _Prince_. Aunque estaba segura de que Prince se refería a un apellido en lugar de un príncipe de la realeza, no quería comentarle nada a Harry hasta tener evidencia contundente.

Ginny, quien había tenido estrellas en sus ojos desde la final de Quidditch, estaba demasiado dispuesta a complacerle. Con una sonrisa de ensueño, se dejó caer ligeramente en la silla junto a Hermione, sin importarle que hubiera una pila de periódicos allí. "Estudiando para los T.I.M.O.S", respondió. Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y miró hacia el techo.

"Ya veo" dijo Hermione secamente y con escepticismo en su voz. El pelo alborotado y las mejillas color de rosa, no eran los típicos efectos secundarios de una vigorosa sesión de estudio.

En defensa automática, Ginny se enderezó. "¡De verdad! "

"¿Y dónde estabas estudiando? " Hermione la desafió a sabiendas.

La sonrisa de Ginny era de un kilómetro de largo. "En el armario de escobas en el cuarto corredor."

"Me lo imaginé" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de mala gana. "Aunque si fuera tú, no iría allí con tanta frecuencia - Ron lo sabe."

"Ay - - gra-cias" dijo Ginny con una mueca mientras se imaginaba a Ron interrumpiéndolos a Harry y ella.

Hermione se mordió el labio ligeramente mientras pensaba en la manera más discreta de plantearle el tema. "Procura no distraerte de tus exámenes", le advirtió amablemente antes de sacar una pluma para garabatear una nota en un pedazo de pergamino, decidiendo que ésta sería la mejor manera de terminar el tema. En el pasado, nunca le había funcionado sermonear a un Weasley.

"No me distraeré," dijo Ginny alegremente, luego se deslizó hacia abajo en la silla para poder apoyar su cabeza contra el respaldo mientras observaba el techo nuevamente, rebobinando en su mente los hechos de la última media hora en el armario de escobas; hasta se estremeció un poco al deleitarse en el recuerdo. "Él es maravilloso."

"Lo sé," respondió Hermione con una sincera sonrisa. No pudo evitarlo. La alegría de Ginny era contagiosa. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan feliz; tampoco había visto a Harry tan feliz. La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo aún más amplia. Por Merlín, que nunca había visto a Harry tan feliz. Harry había estado caminando durante semanas con ese aspecto que tuvo cuando voló por primera vez sobre su saeta de fuego o cuando hablaba con Sirius o escuchaba historias acerca de sus padres. Era tan glorioso verlo, sobre todo después de los últimos dos años. Harry había sido tan horriblemente marcado la noche de la tercera prueba, y ahora, por primera vez, Hermione creía que Harry realmente estaba dejando atrás el pasado. Finalmente estaba saliendo de esa noche en el cementerio, y todo era gracias a una joven pelirroja llamada Ginny.

Ginny salió de su ensueño y dejó escapar una risita que le era muy poco característica. "Es tan maravilloso", repitió una vez más, su voz ahora más suave y con más ternura.

Significaban mucho esas tres palabras, se podía ver en sus ojos. Ahora era el turno de Hermione para apoyar la barbilla en la mano y observar a Ginny. De verdad era una hermosa vista el contemplar a una chica tan enamorada. Y sí, Hermione no podía negar que una pequeña parte de ella estaba celosa de que Harry hubiera logrado llegar hasta _allí_ con Ginny antes de que Ron lo hiciera con ella, pero cada vez que se sentía así, se recordaba de lo que Ginny había hecho por Harry. Ella lo salvó. Hermione sabía que así debían ser las cosas. Harry se salvó por el amor de Ginny Weasley. Pero él era un típico chico que aún no se daba cuenta de ello; con el tiempo entendería en realidad lo mucho que Ginny significaba para él.

Muy pensativa, comenzó a girar uno de sus rizos con un dedo; aún tenía la esperanza de estar con Ron algún día. Por mucho que quisiera ser amada y mimada, a final de cuentas y sobre todas las cosas, quería salvar a alguien. Quería ser tan desinteresada y cuidadosa que daría todo por un chico; quería ser un ángel y que quería serlo para Ron. Ginny lo sería para Harry - -pero ¿Podría ella serlo para Ron? Lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, pero ¿cuánto era su amor por él?

Hermione sabía que podía ser egoísta. Sabía que podía ser vengativa y dominante y mandona y llegar a estar tan envuelta en libros y normas y en la escuela que bien podía olvidar lo que realmente era importante. Conocía muy bien sus defectos, pero Ron le había enseñado a superarlos. Ron le enseñó lo que era realmente importante. Ron ya la había salvado. Él la había salvado de convertirse en alguien como Dolores Umbridge, que se regía tan estrictamente de las normas que era capaz de utilizar una Maldición Imperdonable para conseguir información de un chico de quince años; o convertirse en alguien como Percy que era tan ambicioso y estructurado que negaba a su propia familia por seguir sus lealtades políticas, simplemente porque pensaba que era la forma en que podía obtener poder. Ron y Harry habían salvado más que su vida la noche en que irrumpieron en el cuarto de baño de las chicas y metieron una varita en la boca de un trol, luego lo noquearon con un buen hechizo de Levitación. La habían salvado de sí misma, y Hermione estaba en el punto en el que quería devolver el favor.

Le había regresado el favor a Harry muy discretamente al hacer que él y Ginny se encontraran el uno al otro, pero devolverle el favor a Ron era mucho más complicado ya que tenía que lidiar con su eterno amor por él. Aunque el sentimiento fuera glorioso, tenía que ponerlo de lado a veces. Distraídamente, trasladó la mano de su pelo para jugar con el medallón que había recibido de su decimosexto cumpleaños. Y este era un vivo ejemplo de lo mucho que el tema de ella y Ron siempre se atravesaba en el camino: allí estaba con Ginny y ¿En que estaba pensando? En Ron. Siempre era en Ron.

Con una pequeña exhalación, Hermione miró su reloj y vio que la biblioteca cerraría en menos de veinte minutos. De todas maneras ya había perdido la concentración, así que Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a reunir los periódicos. A final de cuentas no pudo comprobar nada, por lo que la búsqueda de El Príncipe Mestizo tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Recordando una promesa importante que se había hecho a sí misma sobre el valor de la familia, Hermione sonrió a Ginny. "¿Quieres ir a jugar Snap Explosivo con los chicos?"

_"Sí"._ Ginny contestó con entusiasmo y se puso de pie para poder ayudar a Hermione a guardar sus cosas. "De todas formas no iba a poder concentrarme en los estudios", confesó con una sonrisa tímida.

"Mmm," dijo Hermione desinteresadamente cuando Ginny se dirigió hacia los estantes donde los documentos pertenecían. A pesar de lo que había estado pensando, Hermione no pudo evitar hacer una nota mental. Si la distracción de Ginny sobre TIMOS duraba mucho más tiempo, iba a tener una charla con Harry acerca de las prioridades de Ginny.

**0o0o0**

Hermione llegó a tener a tener esa conversación con Harry. Varias veces. Cuando los TIMOS se acercaban y Ginny y Harry seguían teniendo encuentros frecuentes en el lago, en la sala común, en la biblioteca, en el Gran Salón, en otro armario de escobas más escondido, Hermione terminó por frustrarse un poco con la pareja. No podrían llegar a casarse y tener una vida hermosa juntos, si expulsaban a Ginny de la escuela.

Harry se ponía apropiadamente avergonzado cada vez que Hermione le traía a colación el tema, pero parecía olvidarse de esas conversaciones cuando Ginny le sonreía. Hermione entonces había intentado abordar el tema con Ginny, diciéndole lo vital que eran los TIMOS en su carrera académica, pero Ginny sólo se reía y le decía a Hermione que en vez de estudiar saliera y disfrutara del sol de verano mientras éste durara.

Ron por su parte, fue el único que terminó molestándose por sus constantes sermones. Para alguien que decía no estar contento con que su hermana estuviera saliendo con su mejor amigo, era muy protector; Hermione había tenido que detener una pelea entre Ron y Michael Corner, quien se había jactado en voz alta de manosear a Ginny Weasley antes del famoso Harry Potter. Su interferencia, obviamente pudo causar una pelea, pero esta noche, cuando Ron metiera su cuchara en el lugar que no le correspondía, Hermione estaba preparada para ello.

Ella estaba en el sofá junto a Harry, acaba de terminar recordándole otra vez que no distrajera a Ginny. Ginny se acababa de ir a la cama - de hecho, eran los tres únicos que quedaban en el cuarto - y una vez que Ginny se fue, ella se había vuelto de inmediato a reprocharle a Harry. Estaba un poco cansada y tensa de la infructuosa búsqueda para obtener más información sobre Horcruxes y Príncipes, por ello fue un poco más directa de lo habitual. Harry se había visto mucho menos apenado en esa ocasión, de hecho parecía como si quisiera hacer un mal comentario de su parte, pero Ron había saltado a decirle a Hermione que ya dejara así las cosas. Él estaba de pie detrás de ellos, había inventado un juego consigo mismo: lanzaba su arrugado y arruinado ensayo de Defensa en el aire a través de la sala común, luego corría más rápido que la bola de papel para atraparla antes de que golpeara el suelo. El pergamino no había tocado el suelo por más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, como ya Ron les había informado en repetidas ocasiones y para diversión de Hermione. Era realmente tierno lo fácil que Ron se divertía.

Como Ron se encontraba atrás, Hermione tuvo que torcerse, cruzando los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá y apoyando la cabeza en la parte superior del mismo. "¿Ron?" preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Dónde está exactamente ese tatuaje tuyo?"

Ron inmediatamente frunció el ceño cuando Harry mal escondió su risa con una falsa tos. "Cállate."

"Un Puff Pigmeo ¿Cierto?" Hermione continuó, con una grande e inocente mirada.

_"Hermione". _

"Me gustaría muchísimo verlo." Hermione se volvió a apelar a Harry. "¿Tú no?"

Harry se veía más y más divertido a cada segundo. Alegremente cambió su posición y ahora miraba directamente a Ron. "Oh, sí. Veámoslo."

"No tengo un tatuaje", negó Ron.

"Mira, no te creo", señaló Hermione hacia sus flamantes orejas rojas. "No estarías así de apenado si no lo tuvieras."

"Es cierto," dijo Harry amablemente.

"Está bien, ya sabes," Hermione continuó, disfrutando inmensamente.

No había sido abiertamente antagónica con Ron desde hacía un buen tiempo, y le encantaba. "Un Puff Pigmeo tal vez no es tan macho como el Colacuerno de Harry, pero estoy segura que es simplemente hermoso. Y creo que te queda."

Harry se había detenido, incluso tratando de ocultar lo divertido que estaba. Ron simplemente fulminó con la mirada a Hermione y ella sostuvo su mirada con la cabeza alta. Había algo emocionante en no saber qué iba a hacer o decir a continuación, así que lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo a los ojos y esperar, preparada y lista para hacer cualquier cosa, para asegurarse de ganarle cualquier reto que él estuviera a punto de proponer.

Después de diez segundos en los que Ron miró a Hermione, una de las esquinas de sus labios se crispó a pesar de sí mismo, y finalmente abrió la boca para hablar. Pero un segundo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Hermione estaba hablando de nuevo. "Un poco molesto cuando la gente se mete en tus asuntos, ¿no?"

Otra carcajada de sorpresa explotó de Harry mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y sólo reía completamente divertido. Él había estado riendo mucho desde que él y Ginny estaban juntos. "No lo viste venir", rió en voz baja.

Por un momento, todo lo que Ron podía hacer era simplemente mirarla. Él, que sabía todos los pasos de Hermione para crear una pelea, no se esperaba eso. Le había cogido completamente desprevenido. Y eso le encantaba de ella.

Pero también podía atraparla con la guardia baja. Sin ninguna advertencia, la bola de pergamino voló directamente hacia su cara. Hermione tuvo que agacharse de lado para evitarla, así que se quedó en los cojines del sofá, evitando por poco que Harry cayera hacia atrás del sofá para coger la bola antes de que cayera al suelo. Con sus habilidades de buscador, le fue tan simple como parpadear. Con el pergamino a salvo en su mano, Harry se quedó con su torso en el suelo, con las piernas colgando todavía sobre el sofá y sin dejar de reír a carcajadas. Hermione salió de su escondite, con el pelo en desorden cuando lanzó a Ron una ruda mirada. Ron sólo ladeó las cejas en señal de triunfo.

"No la viste venir, ¿verdad?"

Antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar, Harry había tomado represalias, girando ágilmente para poder lanzar el pergamino de nuevo a Ron, quien lo atrapó torpemente. Una vez que lo hizo, lo disparó de vuelta hacia Hermione, y un juego poco característico e improvisado se convirtió en una diversión simple entre el trío que no dejaba de reír incontrolablemente, tendido en el suelo, agotado y satisfecho.

Tiempo después y mirando años atrás, por mucho que le rompiera el corazón por la agridulce nostalgia, Hermione Granger llegó a darse cuenta de que ese tonto juego fue la manera perfecta de terminar la última noche en que los tres estarían seguros allí, en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

**O0o0o00o0o0**

Notas de Autora: ¡Gracias por leer! A continuación: la noche donde todo se va al infierno... (advertencia: ¡es muy largo el capítulo!)

0O0O0

_**Chicos, seré sincera: Tengo un nuevo trabajo (Gracias a Dios) y con él, nuevas obligaciones que se traducen en tiempo. Como el capítulo siguiente es largo, lo dividiré en dos partes para no hacerlos esperar tanto, pero aún así, debo avisarles que me será ahora sí IMPOSIBLE contestar sus comentarios, pero sí contestaré preguntas muy específicas (si acaso las tuvieran). Si Ustedes son tan hermosos como siempre lo han sido, creo que no será motivo para que dejen de comentar, saben lo mucho que amo leerles.**_

_**¡BESOS A TODOS!**_

**Y YA CONOCEN EL CAMINO**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Estoy muy triste chicos…la violencia nos ha alcanzado; un joven muy cercano a mí y mi familia, fue asesinado; tenía solo 18 años y se dirigía a su trabajo. Les ruego, les suplico y más aún si son de México, que se cuiden mucho, no necesitan andar en malos pasos o antros para que les alcance la violencia, sean cuidadosos, este chico no iba mas de que a dos cuadras y media de su casa, de verdad, Dios quiera que no pasen ni su familia ni ustedes por algo así.**_

_**BUENO, en temas un poco más agradables. Subí nuevamente el Capítulo 20, pero ahora sí está completo, la próxima semana subiré el último de esta Serie.**_

_**¡CARIÑOS A TODOS!**_

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

**0o0o0o0**

_Estoy esperando pacientemente aquí para ver_

_Quién de nosotros sobrevive_

_Cuando todo esto choca con la realidad..._

_"Never there" Strata_

**0o0o0**

"Se llamaba Eileen Prince. _Prince_, Harry."

Se miraron unos a otros durante un largo momento en el que Hermione contuvo el aliento y rezó para que él entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

Y, por supuesto, siendo un estúpido chico, Harry estalló en carcajadas. "No puede ser."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Crees que _ella_ era El Príncipe Mestizo?... Oh, vamos."

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione consideró darle una bofetada a Harry para darle algo de sentido. Eso le haría pensar dos veces antes de reírse de sus teorías, sobre todo cuando había pasado semanas y semanas tratando de encajar todo. Numerosas horas se habían dedicado a tratar de ayudarlo a ver que ese tal Príncipe no podía ser un modelo fiable y ¿todo lo que podía hacer era _reír_?

Impaciente, Hermione se obligó a mantener la calma. Había querido abordar esto racionalmente. Después de encontrar el artículo sobre Eileen Prince esta tarde, había ido directamente a Harry una vez que estuvo segura que Ginny estudiaba en la biblioteca. No sabía cuánto sabía Ginny sobre el Príncipe Mestizo, Horrocruxes, y otras cuestiones relacionadas con Voldemort. Y ahora, allí estaba ella, sentada entre Ron y Harry, furiosa cuando ese par de idiotas que eran sus mejores amigos se reían de ella y frente a ella. Era ridículo. Si fueran los mejores amigos que parecían ser la noche anterior cuando habían jugado un juego tonto de atrapar papelitos por casi una hora, por lo menos deberían escucharla.

Agitó la mano para mantener la atención de Harry en ella. "Bueno, ¿por qué no? Harry, ¡no hay príncipes de la realeza en el mundo mágico! Es un apodo, o un título que alguien se inventó para sí, o podría ser su nombre real, ¿O no?" Podía ver los labios de Harry contractándose espasmódicamente de nuevo. Rebotó en su silla de la frustración. "¡No, escucha! Si, por ejemplo, su padre era un mago cuyo apellido era Prince, y su madre era una muggle, luego eso la convierte en una 'Príncipe Mestiza ¡Príncipe Mestizo!"

"Sí, muy ingenioso, Hermione... "

"¡Pero puede ser! ¡Tal vez se sentía orgullosa de ser mitad Prince!" Hermione se volvió a apelar a Ron quien sólo se recostó en su silla, silenciosamente rogando neutralidad. Hermione le lanzó una feroz mueca antes de volverse a Harry. Por una vez en su vida, realmente le gustaría que Ron se pusiera de pie por ella, no frente a Malfoy o algún Slytherin, sino delante de Harry, cuando más importaba, cuando él sabía que estaba en lo cierto, que por una vez no le importara ofender a Harry y sólo hacer lo correcto.

"Escucha, Hermione, puedo decir que no es una chica. Sólo lo sé", dijo Harry con voz un tanto arrogante y de aplacamiento.

"La verdad es que no crees que una chica sea lo suficientemente inteligente", dijo Hermione enojada.

No fue un comentario justo y lo lamentó tan pronto como lo dijo. Podía oír exhalar fuertemente a Ron, y Harry se veía claramente ofendido por su declaración. "¿Cómo pude haber estado a tu alrededor durante cinco años y no pensar que las chicas son inteligentes?" Fue uno de los mejores elogios que nunca le habían regalado, pero Hermione estaba demasiado furiosa para atenderlo. Él podía decir que pensaba que ella era muy inteligente, pero sin duda estaba actuando como si creyera que Hermione no supiera más que Millicent Bulstrode. Harry acaloradamente continuó, "Es su forma de escribir, sólo sé que el Príncipe era un chico. Esta chica no tiene nada que ver con él. ¿De dónde sacaste esto de todos modos?"

"La biblioteca", dijo Hermione predeciblemente. "Hay toda una colección de antiguos _Profetas_ allá arriba." Se volvió otra vez a Ron con la esperanza de que hablara, pero era como si su boca se hubiera sellado. Molesta, se puso de pie. "Bueno, voy a averiguar más acerca de Eileen Prince."

"Disfrútalo," dijo Harry con irritación, la expresión hosca de su rostro le recordaba dolorosamente el quinto año. Sintió doler su corazón al recordarlo. Si él iba a volver a esa actitud nuevamente, ella no estaba segura de poder soportarlo en esta ocasión.

Para evitar esa posibilidad, Hermione se retiró a toda prisa. "Lo haré" dijo Hermione. "Y el primer lugar donde buscaré", le disparó a él, cuando salía por el agujero del retrato, "¡es en los registros de viejos premios de Pociones!"

Con un golpe, empujó la puerta del retrato y se fue por el pasillo, sin importarle que su empujón hubiera causado que la nariz de la Dama Gorda se embistiera contra la pared. La furia le impulsó para llegar a la biblioteca en un tiempo récord y se fue directo a los registros de los premios de Hogwarts. Dio un tirón a un gran volumen de hacía cincuenta años, Hermione cerró el libro sobre la mesa más cercana y deslizó su silla tan cerca como pudo. Abrió el libro en una página al azar y concentró tanta atención en la página que pensó que podría ser capaz de quemar la página sólo con el poder de su mirada.

_Chicos. _

Su sangre siguió hirviendo mientras leía furiosamente, pero mucho a su pesar, una mano grande golpeó sobre las páginas, rompiendo así su exitosa concentración. Tristemente, frunció los labios, sin necesidad de mirar hacia arriba. No estaba lista para hacer las paces con él todavía, a pesar de que no había dicho una palabra para ofenderla, su silencio había sido lo suficientemente condenatorio. "_Ron - -"_

"Harry recibió otra nota de Dumbledore".

Todos los pensamientos de Eileen Price volaron de la mente de Hermione. Era notable cómo de repente algo que la había enfurecido tan intensamente se había convertido en algo tan poco importante. Sin comprender, levantó la vista del libro, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. "Pero Dumbledore dijo que sólo enviaría por Harry, cuando encontrara un Horrocrux."

"_Sí_" respondió Ron con impaciencia. Él ya sabía eso, ¿por qué otra cosa llegaría hasta allí corriendo como un maniaco? Dio un paso atrás para que Hermione pudiera levantarse de su asiento y recoger sus pertenencias. "Jimmy se la acaba de entregar. Harry fue directamente para allá."

"¿Crees que va a volver antes de irse?"

"No lo sé. Podría". Ron estaba ya a medio camino de la salida de la biblioteca por lo que Hermione debió correr para alcanzarlo para continuar su conversación.

"Espero que sí" susurró Hermione en voz baja. Era egoísta, pero no quería que sus últimas palabras a Harry antes de irse a una misión tan peligrosa fueran esas acaloradas y rencorosas palabras que acababa de decirle.

Ron no contestó, su atención estaba exclusivamente en volver a la sala común antes de que Harry pudiera regresar. Irrumpieron a través del agujero del retrato y miraron rápidamente a su alrededor para descubrir ni rastro de Harry. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. No estaba segura de lo que esperaba encontrar, pero de alguna manera se sintió un poco aliviada. Si Harry ya hubiera regresado, probablemente significaba que Dumbledore no le llamaba para ir a buscar un Horrocrux. Y por mucho que Hermione no quisiera a Harry en la línea de fuego, estaba empezando a entender que Harry tenía que ir. Lo necesitaba. Era la única manera de ayudar a curar todas las pérdidas que ya había soportado en sus dieciséis años. Harry era toda acción, tenía que hacer algo. Era similar a cómo ella a veces tenía que hacer abundante investigación para sentir como si fuera de utilidad para él. Harry sentía de la misma manera acerca de la guerra, excepto que en lugar de investigación, tenía que poner su vida en la línea y vencer a Lord Voldemort. Hermione cayó en una silla vacía muy frustrada. Odiaba que Harry tuviera que tomar ese papel. Lo aceptaba, lo entendía - pero eso no quería decir que le gustase.

Con un tranquilizador _plam_, Ron se dejó caer en la silla a su lado. Sus ojos se clavaron a la entrada del agujero del retrato. "Así que ¿entonces estamos esperando?"

"No veo qué otra cosa podamos hacer" respondió Hermione con fuerza. No podían correr hasta la oficina de Dumbledore y demandar una explicación. Y como ella, Ron, Dumbledore y Harry eran las únicas personas que sabían de la misión Horrocrux, no le podían pedir a cualquier otra persona que les diera información. Todo lo que podían hacer, era esperar a Harry.

En un silencio casi insoportable y ansioso, la pareja se quedó mirando fijamente y durante mucho tiempo hacia la puerta, que cuando Harry finalmente paso a través del agujero del retrato, Hermione y Ron se pusieron de pie en un salto. Casi olvidaban a los numerosos y curiosos estudiantes en torno a ellos. Hermione se sentó un poco más recta y miró fijamente a Harry. "¿Qué quiere?" Hermione preguntó sin dilación. A medida que Harry se acercaba, se daba cuenta de su palidez y el temor creció considerablemente. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. "Harry, ¿estás bien?" preguntó con ansiedad.

"Estoy bien", dijo Harry en breve, pasándolos de lado. Corrió escaleras arriba, probablemente hasta su dormitorio.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida por la brusquedad de su llegada y salida. Sabía que pasaba; esa voz, esa expresión de dureza en su rostro. Dumbledore había encontrado un Horrocrux. Harry iba a conseguir algunas provisiones y luego iría en una, si no es que en la aventura más peligrosa de su vida. Cerró los ojos un momento. Quería vomitar.

"Entonces…¿Debemos seguirlo?" finalmente Ron preguntó. Se veía desconcertado y preocupado tanto como ella.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Harry ya estaba de vuelta, llevando el Mapa del Merodeador, y curiosamente un par de calcetines hechos bola. Él se deslizó hasta detenerse en frente de donde Ron y Hermione estaban sentados. "Tengo que ser rápido", jadeó Harry. "Dumbledore piensa que debo llevar mi Capa de Invisibilidad. Escuchen ..."

Harry rápidamente balbuceó algo acerca de Trelawney, Malfoy, Snape y Dumbledore tan rápido que Hermione tuvo un poco de dificultad para seguir el hilo de lo que le decía, pero cerca del final de la historia, todo encajó y abrió los ojos de Hermione. Podría haber un serio problema en ese lugar esa misma noche.

"... entonces ¿Ven lo que esto significa?" Harry terminó rápidamente. "Dumbledore no estará aquí esta noche, entonces Malfoy va a tener otra clara oportunidad para todo lo que está haciendo. ¡_No, escúchame_!" siseó enfadado cuando Hermione abrió la boca para recordarle que todo lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo, no necesariamente le hacía un Mortífago. Una mirada a la izquierda le dijo que Ron había abierto también la boca para decir algo. Casi al mismo tiempo cerraron la boca y dejaron que Harry terminara. "Yo sé que era Malfoy quien estaba celebrando en la Sala de los Menesteres. Miren-". Empujó el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano de Hermione, ella lo miró, su corazón comenzó a golpear con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría vomitar, tenía una terrible sensación de a dónde iba todo esto... "Si lo hubieran visto a él y a Snape. Intenten buscar a cualquier miembro del ED, Hermione, esos Galeones siguen funcionando, ¿no?" Hermione asintió en silencio. "Dumbledore dice que colocará protección extra en la escuela, pero si Snape está involucrado, él sabrá acerca de la protección que Dumbledore pondrá y cómo evitarla -, pero él no imaginará que ustedes lo estan vigilando, ¿Cierto?"

Hermione no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Por supuesto, ella haría lo que Harry quería que hiciera, pero él no podía estar pensando en ir tras un Horrocrux. Sí, Dumbledore iba a estar con él, pero Dumbledore casi moría cuando robó el anillo. Harry era un mago de gran talento, pero, francamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaría en su contra. "Harry -" comenzó, sus ojos reflejaban mucho miedo.

"No tengo tiempo para discutir," dijo Harry secamente. "Tomen esto también -"

Les entregó los calcetines que llevaba, los puso en las manos de Ron. Ron se miró propiamente desconcertado. "Gracias" dijo Ron."Pero- - ¿por qué necesito calcetines?"

"Necesitan lo que está envuelto en ellos, es el Felix Felicis compártanlo entre ustedes y Ginny, también digan adiós a ella por mí, será mejor que vaya, Dumbledore está esperando -..."

"¡No!" dijo Hermione, cuando Ron muy asombrado abrió el diminuto frasco de poción dorada. Había algo en la forma que Harry les pidió decirle adiós a Ginny, que hizo que su sangre se volviera hielo líquido. Era como si pensara que nunca más la volvería a ver. "No lo quiero, tómalo, No sabemos a qué te enfrentarás"

Luego le arrebató el frasco a Ron, pero Harry ya estaba hablando. "Estoy bien, voy a estar con Dumbledore. Pero quiero saber que ustedes también estarán a salvo..." Hermione se mordió su tembloroso labio, _¡oh, Harry!_ ... "No me mires así, Hermione, te veré más tarde..."

Y ya estaba fuera, corriendo a través del agujero del retrato y hacia el pasillo de entrada. Tanto ella como Ron habían saltado a sus pies al mismo tiempo, la mano de Ron se extendió como si quisiera ofrecer a Harry su poción de vuelta. "¡Harry!" ella llamó en vano después de él. _"¡Harry!"_

"Hermione..." Ron le advirtió por la comisura de sus labios, asintiendo con la cabeza a la sala común casi llena, todos los miraban con curiosidad. La entrada brusca de Harry y su salida había atraído una gran atención. Se había guardado ya la poción en el bolsillo para que nadie hiciera ninguna pregunta al respecto.

Después de dudar un segundo, en la que Hermione luchó para mantenerse de entrar en total pánico, le entregó el mapa a Ron. "Voy a buscar mi Galeón", dijo vagamente mientras corría hacia su dormitorio. Voló por las escaleras, corrió hacia más allá de unas chismosas Lavender y Parvati, que la miraban con la boca abierta, arrebató el Galeón de su baúl, y volvió abajo, en un tiempo récord.

Ron estaba inclinado sobre el mapa, lo escaneaba con atención. Sabiendo ella que él no podría mirar hacia arriba hasta que terminara su cometido, rápidamente comenzó a hacer los preparativos necesarios para enviar el mensaje del Galeón. "Malfoy no se encuentra aquí", informó finalmente Ron. "Snape está en su oficina."

"Vamos a tener que conseguir a alguien para que vaya allí mientras esperamos a Malfoy - quien todavía debe estar en la Sala de los Menesteres," dijo Hermione distraídamente mientras terminaba los encantamientos necesarios y se embolsaba su galeón. "Debemos ir allí."

Casi automáticamente, Ron buscó en su bolsillo izquierdo, sacó el Galeón y leyó el mensaje que estaba inscrito en ella, pidiendo que todos se reportaran al salón del ED inmediatamente. Hermione no estaba distraída como para no darse cuenta y lo miró con un poco de curiosidad. "No sabía que aún lo cargabas." Ella había renunciado hacía ya mucho tiempo al ED y su galeón había estado viviendo en su baúl desde entonces. Sabía que la mayoría había hecho lo mismo, lo cual significaba que había una posibilidad muy pequeña de que alguien pudiera mirar la moneda de oro. Hermione se mordió el labio. Esto podía no ser el mejor plan, después de todo.

"Bueno, sí," dijo Ron incómodamente. Sus orejas eran una sombra definida de rosa. "En caso de que algo como esto sucediera."

Era mentira, pero no era el momento de acosarle al respecto. Intentó correr, pero la mano de Ron se aferró a su brazo, tirando de ella hacia a él cuando se puso de pie. _"¿Qué?" _

"Hermione", dijo Ron en una voz firme y convencida. "Es Harry. Estará bien."

Sus pies se prepararon, instándola a correr tan rápido como pudiera, pero su corazón sólo se hundió con exención total. Si Ron lo creía, tenía que ser verdad. Bueno, no, no era lógico, pero - Hermione se agitaba mientras trataba de darle sentido al confuso choque entre la emoción y la razón - había algo allí, en la cara de Ron que la convenció completamente de que sabía lo que decía. Además, se trataba de Harry de quien estaban hablando. Harry sobrevivió a todo y si Dumbledore estaba con él, Dumbledore haría todo lo posible para protegerlo, y eso era sin duda algo a qué atenerse. Si Dumbledore estaba de tu lado, estarías tan seguro como pudieras estar.

Deslizó su brazo para liberarlo de su agarre sin decir una palabra; no tenía que hacerlo. Él sabía lo agradecida que estaba con él. "Vamos."

**0o0o0**

"¿Harry _se fue_? ¿A _Dónde_?" Ginny Weasley exigió, de sus ojos salían chispas.

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró. Ginny había sido la primer miembro del ED en llegar al pasillo fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres y exigió de inmediato una explicación. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera darle una, Ginny miró a su alrededor confundida y le preguntó acerca de Harry. Ella había asumido que él había llamado a esta reunión. Vacilante, Hermione le había explicado, y ahora su amiga estaba allí, muy molesta y desconcertada, y ahora no sabía exactamente qué decirle. Harry les había dicho que lo despidieran de Ginny, pero Hermione todavía no podía soportar hacer eso. Harry tendría que volver y hacerlo él mismo. Pero Harry no había dado instrucciones acerca de qué decirle a Ginny por su partida. Obviamente, Hermione quería contarle la verdad a Ginny, pero Harry había dicho que no le dijeran a nadie acerca de la profecía y los Horrocruxes. Sin embargo, a la vez, se trataba de _Ginny_. Ginny amaba a Harry más que a ella misma. Ginny no se lo diría a nadie y Ginny tenía todo el derecho a saber dónde estaba su novio y en qué peligro se estaba metiendo.

Se volvió a apelar a Ron que ya había hecho su decisión sobre el tema. Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. "No podemos decirte, Gin".

Indignada, Ginny miró a Hermione, que estaba evitándole la mirada. Ginny apretó los puños con exasperación. "Bueno" dijo por fin con irritación. "Harry y yo tendremos una charla acerca de la comunicación."

"Ginny -"

"¿Estará a salvo?" Ginny interrumpió con fiereza, lo que indicaba que no quería hablar acerca de lo herida que estaba porque Harry le estaba guardando de importantes secretos.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Él está con Dumbledore."

Esta respuesta calmó a Ginny de su gran preocupación y estrés. Ningún daño podría venirle a nadie, cuando estaban en la presencia de Albus Dumbledore. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y parpadeó para contener la molestia rabia y poder ser como de costumbre: determinada, luchadora, libre. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la reunión?"

"Vamos a explicar cuando otros lleguen", respondió Hermione. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo con la esperanza de ver a más miembros de ED corriendo en su ayuda. Realmente necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran obtener. "Vamos a tener que encontrar una manera de dividir a todos," dijo distraídamente a Ron, sus ojos aún clavados en el pasillo.

"Sí," dijo Ron distraídamente. Estaba inusualmente silencioso incluso cuando Neville corrió hacia ellos, resoplando y jadeando y exigiendo saber lo que estaba pasando. Hermione le dijo lo mismo que Ginny y se acomodó a esperar de nuevo, su pie se movía con impaciencia. Realmente no tenían tiempo para esperar a que los miembros del ED revisaran sus galeones. Diez minutos más tarde, sólo Luna Lovegood se había presentado, estaba serenamente despreocupada y verdaderamente emocionada de tener otra reunión. Fue en este punto que Ron finalmente habló cuando dio un codazo a Hermione. "No creo que podamos esperar más".

"De acuerdo" convino Hermione. Tenían que arreglárselas con las personas que tenían. Además, Harry podría estar exagerando y Malfoy podría estar sólo besándose con Pansy Parkinson; y Snape estaría de su lado -como siempre- y luego solo estarían perdiendo su tiempo. Pero entonces, Hermione visualizó el desesperado rostro de Harry cuando les dio la poción de la suerte. Él no lo habría hecho si no creyese que estaban a punto de enfrentar un grave peligro.

Al ver que no iban a esperar más, Ginny, Neville y Luna se reunieron con entusiasmo alrededor de Hermione y Ron. "¿Qué está pasando?" Ginny preguntó de nuevo.

A Hermione le tomó un minuto para decidir la forma de dar suficiente información sin revelar demasiado sobre la búsqueda de Harry y los Horrocruxes. "Harry piensa que Malfoy está tramando algo, que incluso podría ser un Mortífago." Las cejas de Luna se arquearon curiosamente, mientras que Neville jadeó abiertamente. Ginny, sin embargo, se mantuvo imperturbable. Harry le había dicho lo mismo. Hermione hizo un gesto a la pared en blanco que ocultaba la Sala de los Menesteres. "Él está allí ahora - Harry lo oyó, y según él, de lo que esté pasando allí, Malfoy está complacido. Harry piensa que todo lo que Malfoy ha estado planeando sucederá en esta noche."

"Bueno, no podemos permitir que eso suceda," dijo Ginny tristemente.

"Exactamente", continuó Hermione. "Harry tuvo que ir a ver a Dumbledore, por lo que nos toca a nosotros hacer que Malfoy no lleve a cabo su plan. Algunos de nosotros necesitamos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que Malfoy salga y evitar todo lo que esté a punto de hacer. Y el resto de nosotros tiene que ir abajo y vigilar la oficina de Snape."

Neville arrugó la frente muy confundido. "¿Por qué?"

Hermione vaciló. No se sentía cómoda revelando lo que Harry había descubierto acerca de la participación de Snape con sus padres. Eso era más bien personal y, además, estaba directamente relacionado con la profecía que nadie necesitaba saber. Sintió que Ron se movió a su lado con incomodidad, y supo que él estaba de acuerdo con su discreción. "No estoy exactamente segura", dijo con honestidad - realmente no entendía la animosidad de Harry hacia Snape - Personalmente, estaba convencida de que había sido un Mortífago que fue perdonado por sus pecados por dedicarse a Dumbledore. Tal vez Snape había cometido errores en el pasado, pero eso no significaba que los siguiera cometiendo. "Pero Harry piensa que es prudente vigilarlo, y Harry nunca se equivoca acerca de este tipo de cosas."

Luna y Neville se miraron desconcertados, pero Ginny solo asintió con la cabeza. Confiaba en la palabra de Harry por completo. Batió su varita y la giró cual experta, lista para la batalla. "¿Quien va a ir dónde?"

"Muy bien". Hermione se sacudió el pelo de los ojos mientras consideraba sus opciones. Los duelistas más fuertes se necesitaban allí, ya que era el lugar donde habría peligro más inmediato - Malfoy era conocido por maldecir sin pensar. Y si Crabbe y Goyle estaban involucrados, debía haber por lo menos tres personas en el lugar para que no fueran superados en número. "¡Luna y - - ¡_Ron_!" Se interrumpió cuando Ron abruptamente la agarró del brazo y la arrastró a un lado. Al parecer, iba a desafiar la autoridad que se había tomado al mandar de forma inconsciente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Oh, ¿iré con Ronald? " Luna dijo con viveza encantada.

Tanto Hermione como Ron no le hicieron caso. Ron estaba mirando a Hermione con determinación dura y fría. Aún tenía que quitar las manos de sus brazos. "Hermione, tienes que ir con la Luna."

_"¿Qué?" _

"Vas a enviarla a ella y a Neville con Snape, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí, necesitamos que nuestros más fuertes duelistas esperen que Malfoy - -"

"Necesitamos _cerebros_ abajo con Snape," corrigió Ron bruscamente. "Si atrapamos a Malfoy, lo podemos maldecir primero y pensar después. Si Snape nos pilla allí, vamos a tener que decir algo que nos saque del lío _rápidamente_. Esto requiere cerebro." Se encogió de hombros de manera casual. "Eso significa: Tú."

Tuvo que admitir que era una buena idea. Si Neville y Luna iban abajo a la oficina de Snape, sería más probable que en un desliz confesaran lo que estaba pasando - por lo que ella sabía, Snape era aún el mayor temor de Neville. Pero si ella estaba allí, Hermione siempre podría alegar que estaba en comisión de servicio de prefecta y pensar en una razón por la que Luna estaba con ella.

Pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Ella era por mucho una mejor duelista que Neville y se necesitaba a los más fuertes y listos para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy y cualquier otro que saliera de la Sala de los Menesteres. "No, debo quedarme contigo", insistió.

_"No"_ al sonido fuerte de la negativa de su hermano, Ginny bruscamente dio la vuelta y sacó a Luna y Neville en torno a un punto por el pasillo, hacia algún objeto que no existía, para así dar a la pareja un poco de privacidad. Ron dirigió a Hermione un poco más abajo del lugar de la Sala y la miró con seriedad. Él no la soltaría de los brazos aun cuando tuviera la varita de Voldemort metida en el cuello. "Vas a bajar con Snape."

No era frecuente que Ron se comportara tan fuerte y autoritario. Hermione admitió que le dio una profunda emoción en el núcleo de su columna al ver el crudo poder y la fuerza que siempre supo que estaba ardiendo por salir fuera de él. Ron estaba finalmente a la altura de su potencial. Pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar que eso lo dominara y le dijera qué hacer. Ella negó con la cabeza una vez más. "_No _-"

_"Hermione -" _

"¿Es por mi calificación en el TIMO de Defensa?"

Ron abría y cerraba la boca, por un momento y temporalmente sorprendido y sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo puede alguien estar tan obsesionada con sus calificaciones? "¡Hermione, estás _loca_!"

"_¿Verdad que así es? " _

_"¡No!"_ Hermione trató de retorcerse para librarse del agarre de Ron, pero Ron fue más rápido. "¡Es solamente buena _estrategia_!" le informó con irritación. Verdaderamente no tenían tiempo para una discusión como ésta.

"¿Y desde cuándo te convertiste en un experto en estrategia?" Hermione le preguntó con sorna.

"¡Desde que juego ajedrez por diez años!" Ron le respondió con fuerza. "¡No envías de una sola vez todas tus mejores piezas hacia el frente en el tablero! Mantienes algunas atrás, cualquier buen jugador de ajedrez puede decirte eso, pero por supuesto ¡No espero que tú lo entiendas!"

"Oh, ¡así que ahora soy una horrible jugadora de ajedrez y duelista!; Muchas gracias, Ron" Hermione disparó con furia contra él.

"¡No, no _ahora _- - tú _siempre_ has jugado ajedrez horriblemente!"

Hermione golpeó el suelo con los pies y dejó escapar un corto gemido por la extrema frustración. _"¿Por qué_ estamos discutiendo sobre _ajedrez_?"

Su furiosa pregunta pareció sacudir a Ron nuevamente dentro de la gravedad de la situación. "¡_Tienes_ que ir allá!"

_"¿Por qué?_ ¡¿Porque soy una horrible duelista?"

"¡Porque no permitiré que lo del Ministerio vuelva a suceder!" Ron explotó, su cara era de un brillante carmesí. Podía sentir que sus manos temblaban mientras se aferraba con más fuerza que nunca, como si tuviera miedo de que se escapase. Neville, Ginny, y Luna los observaron abiertamente, ya no pretendían no estar escuchando cada palabra de su conversación. Hermione echó un vistazo a su profunda mirada, esa mirada de sus ojos azules vivos e intensos que reflejaban fuego, y supo en un instante lo que quería decir. No era que pensase que ella era impotente y no podía defenderse, y que si se quedaba a esperar a Malfoy no sería lo suficientemente competente para combatir adecuadamente. No se trataba de eso en absoluto. Él simplemente no quería volver a mirarla luchando por respirar y permanecer con vida. No podía. Ron se había traumatizado tanto esa noche en que el temor y el miedo a que Hermione muriera, había superado incluso su miedo a las arañas. Este año, pudo hacer un montón de cosas que nunca antes había hecho, pero nunca sería capaz de soportar nuevamente _ese_ momento. Él moriría antes de volver a pasar por _aquello_.

Ron la soltó con torpeza a pesar de que Hermione todavía podía sentir la huella de sus dedos hormigueando en los brazos. Él no dejó de mirarla a los ojos, como solía hacer siempre las cosas se ponían aterradoramente intensas entre ellos; ya no tenía miedo dejarle ver todo. "¿Entonces estás lista para irte?" preguntó con dureza.

Por un breve e irracional segundo, Hermione consideró arrojarse a él en ese mismo momento. Sus ojos siempre la quemaban tan profundamente que aún su racionalidad quedaba hecha cenizas. Solamente estaban sus ojos… su mirada. Le asustaba lo mucho que su mundo descansaba en los ojos de Ron Weasley. Y ahora que su mundo podría ser destruido esa noche, tal vez ese era momento en que podían admitir el uno por el otro la tan esperada verdad. Situaciones típicas de vida y muerte hacían que las personas admitieran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esta era una de esas situaciones y este podría ser el momento en que Ron finalmente creciera y actuara por algo profundo y poderoso que había corrido por sus venas desde hacía varios años.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Hermione no quería, que por una estúpida guerra, Ron dejara escapar todo lo que había sentido hacia ella; No quería que Voldemort fuera la razón por la que admitiesen sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Ella quería que fuera mutuo, quería que fuera porque ella o Ron no podían soportar el suspenso por más tiempo, y entonces una sincera confesión fuera hecha. Todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos era sólo entre los dos. No había ninguna razón para involucrar a Voldemort o la guerra. No debería ocurrir de esta manera; cuando finalmente ocurriera, el momento debía ser absolutamente perfecto y este no era el momento perfecto. Hermione miró a sus pies y suspiró. Ella quería que lo fuera, pero no lo era. Y Hermione Granger nunca se conformaba, no se conformaría con algo menor que la perfección. Ron no era perfecto, pero él era el chico perfecto para ella. Quería tener el beso perfecto con él. Era demasiado idealista, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, encontró que no tenía absolutamente nada que pudiera decir para hacerle comprender a Ron lo mucho que sus palabras significaban para ella y el miedo que tenía por su seguridad y cómo él debía tener absoluto cuidado. En cambio, se limitó a asentir y a alimentarse del fuego en sus ojos antes de girar resueltamente sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose hacia Luna. Luna, con los ojos abiertos como siempre, la siguió. La respiración de Hermione seguía atrapada obstinadamente en su pecho, por ello tenía que respirar superficialmente con los dientes apretados cuando se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. A pesar de que había accedido a ir, realmente odiaba quedarse atrás.

**0o0o0 **

Parecían pasar eones de tiempo. Un segundo se sentía como una hora, un minuto como un día, una hora parecía un siglo, y todavía Hermione y Luna seguían esperando, sentadas lado a lado contra la pared de la puerta justo enfrente de la oficina de Snape, sus varitas descansaban en sus regazos. La tensión había ahogado su voz, por ello el silencio se alzaba entre ellas haciendo que el tiempo pasara aún más lento. Hermione quería que hubiese algo que pudiera hacer o decir para reducir la tensión nerviosa que carcomía sus vidas, pero no había nada más que esperar. Eso era todo lo que podían hacer.

Luna por su parte parecía estar tan tranquila como siempre. Ella simplemente se sentó desparpajadamente, y fijó sus ojos con resolución en la puerta frente a ellas. No tenía idea de por qué estaban realmente allí, pero eso no importaba. Ella ayudaría en todo lo que le fuera posible ayudar. Hermione le lanzó una rápida mirada de agradecimiento antes de volver su inconmovible atención a la puerta. Era de verdad una lástima que más gente no le diera la oportunidad a Luna. Una vez que superas su obsesión por el _Quisquilloso_, te das cuenta que Luna es realmente una persona encantadora.

Estaba tan tranquilo, que Hermione sentía como si fueran las dos únicas personas en el castillo a pesar de que sabía que varios pisos arriba, tres estudiantes más esperaban en tensa expectación. O tal vez ya no estaban. Hermione miró su reloj. Varias horas habían pasado. Un millón de cosas podrían haber ocurrido porque era perfectamente consciente de la gran extensión del castillo. Por lo que sabía, Voldemort bien podría tener una fiesta de té en la Habitación del Requisito con Ron, Ginny y Neville. Por enésima vez Hermione deseó poder abandonar su puesto y correr para ver cómo estaban sus amigos. Deberían haber creado un sistema de aviso por el cual se comunicasen los unos con los otros, alertarse si un grupo estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda. Pero no podría. Ella no lo haría. Le había prometido a Ron que se quedaría. Luna no podía estar sola en caso de que algo sucediera. Tenía que quedarse. Hermione se movió incómoda y se obligó a mirar de nuevo a la puerta con toda la concentración que tenía. Ni siquiera un hipogrifo salvaje podía arrastrarla lejos de ese lugar.

Después de otro incierto tramo de tiempo, algo finalmente sucedió. Pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo. Las antorchas no se encendieron cerca de la escalera por lo que Hermione no pudo ver quién era. Se enderezó y miró en la penumbra. Sabía de las pisada no podían ser de Ron; estos pasos eran demasiado ligeros, aún cuando Ron estaba de buen humor, pisoteaba como una manada de Graphorns. Luna se arrodilló para poder tener una mejor visión sobre la cabeza de Hermione. Las dos chicas estaban listas para cualquier cosa.

"¡Severus, Severus, Severus, _Severus_!" El profesor Flitwick gritó cuando apareció en la penumbra, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas podían soportar. Su varita estaba fuera, pero le temblaban las manos con tanta violencia que Hermione pensó que caería en cualquier momento. Corrió pasando a las dos chicas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, y golpeó la puerta. _"¡Severus!"_ Sin esperar un permiso para entrar, Flitwick abrió la puerta y entró. Empujó la puerta con tal violencia que la puerta se abrió por completo, rebotó con ira frente a la pared, y se cerró casi por completo nuevamente por lo que las chicas apenas oyeron a Flitwick exclamando que Snape tenía que acompañarlo para ayudar. Hermione se esforzaba por escuchar más de cerca. ¿Ayudarlo _con qué? _

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Luna preguntó mientras seguía el ejemplo de Hermione y se ponía de pie.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No sé". Aunque se lo imaginaba, pero no creía que fuera sabio expresarlo en ese momento. Luna podría asustarse aún más.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Hermione saltó ligeramente a medida que Snape salía por la puerta, varita en mano. Se quedó paralizado cuando vio a Hermione y a Luna. Hermione contuvo la respiración cuando los pequeños, oscuros y brillantes ojos de Snape se apoyaron en ella, sintió cómo él rápidamente discernía y evaluaba por qué estaban allí. Su estómago saltó nerviosamente. Ron estaba equivocado. No necesitaban cerebros aquí. Su inteligencia no era capaz de hacer que Snape no usara Oclumancia sobre ella.

Con un suspiro, Snape hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia atrás, señalando su oficina. "Lleven al profesor Flitwick hasta el hospital y quédense allí", le ordenó secamente.

_¿Hospital?_ Hermione vaciló, necesitaba desesperadamente saber lo que estaba pasando y por qué Snape de repente se puso tan pálido, que se preguntó si era él quien tenía que ir al hospital. "Profesor- -"

"Señorita Granger, _¡vaya!"_ gritó antes de correr por el pasillo a una velocidad tan desesperada que Hermione supo que no tenía ninguna esperanza de alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, dudó, preguntándose si debía seguirlo. Técnicamente, se suponía que estaba vigilando a Snape, así que debía seguirle. Luna podía llevar a Flitwick hasta el ala del hospital ella sola, así ella tendría libertad para seguir a Snape. Harry así lo quería, no confiaba en Snape ...

"¡Hermione!"

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la oficina de Snape. Luna estaba en cuclillas junto al profesor Flitwick, quien estaba boca abajo sobre el piso con la cabeza frente al escritorio de Snape. No se movía. Inmediatamente, Hermione tomó una decisión y se puso en cuclillas al lado de Luna. Harry no podía estar equivocado acerca de Malfoy, pero estaba equivocado acerca de Snape. Dumbledore confiaba en Snape por una razón. A dondequiera que él fuera, iba a estar ayudando. Una estudiante siguiéndole sería un gran obstáculo. Ella sería mucho más útil aquí. "¿Profesor?" Dijo en voz alta y clara, mientras agitaba ligeramente el hombro de Flitwick. Él no se movió. Asintió con la cabeza para que Luna pusiera también sus manos en el costado de Flitwick. "Ayúdame a rodarlo sobre su espalda."

Luna obedeció y Hermione se sentó sobre sus talones cuando terminaron de acomodar al profesor, y de forma rápida evaluó el estado de Flitwick. Tenía una mancha de color rojo brillante en la frente, debido al golpe que se dio en el suelo, y tal vez se convertiría en un enorme chipote, pero aparte de eso, no había nada más. Debió haberse caído sólo por alguna razón. Hermione se volvió ligeramente para poder conjurar una camilla e hizo flotar a Flitwick hasta ella. Cuando dejó caerlo suavemente sobre el rígido algodón, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Acababa de realizar con éxito sus primeros hechizos de curación.

Sintiendo lo que tenía qué hacer, Luna trotó por delante para abrir la puerta y quitar todos los obstáculos del camino mientras Hermione levitaba cuidadosamente a Flitwick por el pasillo. Lograron llegar al hospital sin problema. Hermione hizo pasar la camilla por la puerta mientras que Luna mantenía abierta la puerta, procuraba hacerlo sin que Flitwick chocara contra la pared. "Llama a Madame Pomfrey," Una vez que pudo entrar al lugar le hizo la petición a Luna. Luna asintió con la cabeza y corrió a la oficina de la enfermera, mientras que Hermione levitaba a Flitwick fuera de la camilla y lo colocaba en la cama más cercana. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la tarea terminó. Se había preocupado de que sus hechizos fallaran en el camino y Flitwick cayera al suelo. Sus hechizos de curación eran mejores de lo que había pensado.

De repente, el profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un gemido y contrajo su cabeza a un lado. Hermione rápidamente se sentó a su lado. "¿Profesor?" dijo en voz baja, esperando que su voz le devolviera a la conciencia.

"¡Fuera del camino, señorita Granger!", exigió Madame Pomfrey mientras se apresuraba a la cama y echaba a Hermione fuera del camino. Hermione amablemente dio un paso atrás junto a Luna, y ansiosa se mordió el labio. "¿Filius?" Madame Pomfrey calmó mientras comprobaba el pulso del profesor y sus signos vitales. "Filius, ¿me oyes?"

La única respuesta fue otro largo gemido, sin embargo eso no hizo desistir a la enfermera. Le dio un codazo más fuerte a Flitwick. "¿Filius? Abre los ojos".

Le tomó unos momentos parpadear y murmurar, pero Filius Flitwick finalmente obedeció y se quedó mirando fijamente al techo. Después de un rato se llevó la mano a la dolida frente. Parecía absolutamente desconcertado, por lo que la señora Pomfrey rápidamente trató de aplacarlo. "Estás en el hospital, Filius. No estamos seguras de lo que pasó. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó?"

Hermione dio un discreto paso hacia adelante para asegurarse de capturar cada palabra que Filius murmurara. Tenía la sensación de que a Harry le gustaría saber todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se había salido de Hogwarts. Luna siguió el ejemplo y las chicas se esforzaron por entender lo que su profesor murmuraba.

"Minerva ... me envió a Severus ... fui con él ..." Su mano seguía apretada sobre su frente. "Mi cabeza ..."

"Está bien, Filius", lo tranquilizó Madame Pomfrey. "La pérdida de memoria es común después de un colapso como el que tuviste, sólo date un momento para recordar -".

De manera abrupta el conocimiento llegó a Flitwick quien golpeó sobre el lado de su cabeza y se sentó en cuclillas más rápido de lo que Harry atrapaba una Snitch. _"Mortífagos." _

_"¿Qué?"_ las tres mujeres gritaron al unísono.

"Es por eso que me mandaron – entraron Mortífagos en el castillo". Los ojos de Flitwick ya no eran vidriosos ni aturdidos; rápidamente sacó las piernas fuera del colchón y saltó ágilmente fuera de la cama. La pura necesidad de mantenerse fuerte y proteger a su escuela había borrado su desorientación.

Poppy Pomfrey estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera objeto el plan de su paciente a dejar el lugar sin supervisión adicional. _"¿Aquí?_ ¿Estás _seguro?"_

"Positivo". Flitwick miró a Hermione y a Luna por primera vez. "Chicas, quédense aquí con Poppy. Volveré." Sin otra palabra, se apresuró a salir de la enfermería y se fue en dirección a la refriega.

_"¡Filius!"_ Pomfrey trató en vano pues el profesor de Encantamientos se había ido de largo. Con un suspiro de exasperado miedo, se volvió de nuevo a las dos estudiantes. _"Quédense ahí_", les ordenó con severidad. "No se muevan ni un centímetro. Voy a tratar de ponerme en contacto con Dumbledore. Ahora regreso."

Hermione miró a la enfermera retirarse, los brazos cruzados con fuerza alrededor de su estómago revuelto. La idea de que Mortífagos invadieran su escuela estaba haciendo que se sintiera enferma físicamente. Esperó hasta que la enfermera estuviera a salvo en su oficina antes de volverse a Luna, sus ojos brillando con dura determinación. Ella acababa de pasar horas en espera de noticias y no estaba dispuesta a pasar más tiempo _esperando. _

Y Luna, Merlín la engrandezca, entendió por completo. _"Vete". _

No necesitó un segundo ánimo. Hermione salió por la puerta igual o más rápido y ágil de lo que Flitwick acababa de hacerlo momentos antes. Había notado que el profesor se había vuelto hacia la izquierda al salir de la sala, por ello imitó sus movimientos. Con un poco de suerte, sería capaz de alcanzarlo y Flitwick podría llevarla directo a la batalla en la que estaba segura que Ron, Ginny, y Neville estaban luchando por sus vidas. Pensó comprobar el pasillo donde los había dejado, pero decidió no hacerlo. Si ese hubiera sido el punto de entrada de los Mortífagos, ya habrían pasado ese lugar. Ahora podrían estar en cualquier otra parte.

Flitwick la había dejado atrás por lo que no tenía idea dónde empezar. Hermione vaciló por las escaleras durante unos segundos antes de subir corriendo. Sólo trataría de confiar en sus instintos. Ron y los demás habían estado esperando en el séptimo piso así que no había posibilidad de que todavía estuvieran allí. Las escaleras de caracol giraban y giraban a su alrededor, haciéndola marearse mientras aceleraba tan rápido como podía, forzando la respiración y pidiendo para que todo, de alguna manera estuviera bien.. .

"!Ooh!"

Hermione jadeó cuando golpeó directamente a alguien y rebotó hacia atrás. La parte inferior de su pie rozó el borde del escalón, hubiera caído por las escaleras en una caída realmente desagradable si el obstáculo no la hubiera alcanzado y agarrado justo a tiempo. Rápidamente, recuperó el equilibrio y trató de concentrarse en su salvador a pesar de que estaba más asustada por su cercana caída. "Profesor Slughorn", dijo con gratitud, descansando con alivio. "Por Merlín, ¿Ha visto -?"

"¿Hay Mortífagos aquí?" gruñó de manera desigual.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero su voz chirrió y se detuvo cuando le vio la cara. Slughorn estaba tan pálido. De lo que Harry le había dicho acerca de su visita a Slughorn durante el verano, este era su mayor temor. Y desde que le había dado su recuerdo a Harry, Slughorn había estado actuando un poco raro. Seguía siendo alegre, pero Hermione sentía que algo estaba un poco apagado. Estaba derrotado.

"Em - sí," Hermione finalmente habló. Trató de decir algo más, pero una vez más se hizo el silencio. De alguna manera, sabía que tenía que estar en silencio y simplemente escuchar.

Slughorn aún no soltaba sus brazos. Hermione se retorció un poco, pero trató de no alejarse por el momento. Sus ojos estaban tan fuera de foco que era evidente que él no la miraba, pero se aferraba al fantasma de una ilusión y luchaba desesperadamente por apegarse a él. "Eres tan parecida a ella," murmuró Slughorn inesperadamente. Una de sus gruesas manos rosas y rechonchas le acariciaba la cabeza con torpe afecto. "_Tan_ parecida a ella." Su mano se deslizó de nuevo a agarrar la parte de atrás de su cabeza y tiró de ella un poco hacia él, de manera que Hermione pudo ver vívidamente sus ardientes ojos, éstos suplicaban sin decir una palabra, para que entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle. "Nunca sabrás cuánto."

Hermione finalmente se apartó de su control, dando un paso hacia abajo, un paso para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. Ya estaba más que nerviosa por su comportamiento. "¿Qué?"

Pero Slughorn ya se había ido, estaba perdido en sus recuerdos. Tambaleándose e inseguro, se apartó de Hermione y se retiró por las escaleras. Hermione permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, con los ojos sin expresión y mirando hacia el vacío espacio que había ocupado el Profesor un momento antes. Por una vez, estaba muy pérdida, no había ninguna explicación racional para las acciones de Slughorn. Era cada vez más obvio para ella que Slughorn tenía una rápida regresión al engañoso pasado. El futuro se estaba voviendo cada vez más incierto y sombrío, el presente estaba vacío y estático, por lo que todo lo que tenía era su pasado. Y no sólo el pasado – sino lo que él deseaba que su pasado hubiese sido, el sueño de lo que podría haber sido. Él pudo haber obstaculizado a Tom Riddle de descubrir lo que era un Horrocrux; Slughorn realmente, realmente deseaba poder haber sido esa persona. Pero no lo había sido, sin embargo eso no le impedía fingir que lo era.

Por primera vez y probablemente no la última, Hermione sintió pena por el aparentemente alegre profesor de Pociones. Lo único que tenía eran ilusiones. Consideró seguirlo, pero después de un segundo, se volvió sobre sus talones y caminó rápidamente hacia abajo para explorar el siguiente nivel. No creía poder ayudar a Slughorn en este momento.

"¡Hermione!" Hermione se congeló al escuchar su nombre, no porque fuera inesperado, sino porque esa voz muy característica, muy rara vez la llamaba por su nombre de pila. Se dio la vuelta y casi mansamente esperó a que la profesora McGonagall llegara a ella. Incluso desde la distancia podía ver los labios de la profesora, estos formaban una delgada línea de desaprobación. McGonagall se detuvo frente a su alumna y la miró con severidad. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Yo estaba buscando -"

"Todos los estudiantes recibieron la orden de regresar a sus dormitorios y _quedarse -" _

"No sé donde están Ron y Harry," Hermione interrumpió antes de que se lo pudieran evitar, su voz estaba tensa por la desesperación. Sus cuerdas vocales tensas con preocupación, pero aún así Hermione consiguió hablar. "No voy a volver hasta que los encuentre."

Era casi imperceptible, pero Hermione sabía que su maestra favorita - y así la veía- McGonagall se suavizó. Sin embargo y como siempre, la voz de McGonagall continuaba fresca y con autoridad. "Vaya al hospital, envié al señor Weasley allí hace unos minutos -"

_"¿Hospital?"…_

"Él está- - no es lo que- - sólo _vaya_", la profesora McGonagall habló con impaciencia al ver la cara de la joven. Sabía que Hermione no era capaz de esperar una explicación.

Y no esperó; se dirigió hacia el hueco de la escalera, luchando contra el sentimiento enfermizo de déjà vu que la travesaba, sin querer pensar en la última vez que había corrido al hospital para ver a Ron. _¿Por qué_ no podía estar a salvo, sano y perfecto?, ¿por qué la idea de que le pasara algo la hacía sentir extremadamente inútil? Una chica capaz como Hermione no se sentía tan horriblemente inútil, pero los momentos en que realmente, realmente se sentía así - cuando estaba lista para dejar de existir y respirar porque la insana confusión le dictaba cada movimiento - siempre tenía que ver con sus dos estúpidos amigos que tenían ese desagradable hábito de meterse en problemas. Eran inteligentes – sabían lo que le hacían - si se preocuparan por ella en todo, se guardarían de problemas - por una vez -

Pasó a través de las puertas del hospital. Hermione desaceleró y se detuvo, un poco jadeante, y miró alrededor de la habitación muy confusa. Sólo Luna estaba allí, sentada en el borde de la cama más cercana a la puerta, haciendo girar sus dedos un poco ansiosa. Al ver a Hermione, se puso de pie inmediatamente, abrió los ojos más ampliamente que nunca. "¿Y bien?" le preguntó.

Hermione se volvió en círculo completo en caso de haberse perdido algo. La profesora McGonagall no le habría dicho que fuera allí a ver a Ron a menos que Ron estuviera por llegar. ¿Dónde estaba? Hermione giró nuevamente confundida y dejó caer su mano tras de su cabeza en señal de frustración. "¿Él no está aquí?"

"¿Ronald?" Luna negó con la cabeza, sabiendo precisamente a quién se refería Hermione. "No. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?"

"McGonagall dijo que - a menos que se haya desplomado en el camino hasta aquí", Hermione formuló rápidamente una ansiosa hipótesis, y se puso de puntillas, se mordía el labio, debatiendo entre si debía o no salir de ese lugar para, una vez más, emprender una loca carrera para encontrar a Ron.

"Él no estaría solo si estuviera herido", le recordó Luna con toda serenidad. "No se lo hubieran permitido."

Los talones de Hermione cayeron al suelo. "Oh" Una ráfaga de aire volvió a sus pulmones, algo que le permitió pensar un poco más claro. "Cierto".

Fue en ese misericordioso momento que la puerta se abrió de golpe, cerrándose luego unos centímetros antes abrirse nuevamente. Neville, jadeante y sudoroso de la cara, medio cayó al entrar en la sala, y probablemente habría caído de bruces si uno de sus brazos no estuviera colgado sobre los hombros de Ginny y el otro no estuviera recibiendo el apoyo de Ron.

_Ron. _

"¡Ron!" Hermione gritó sin pensar. Su sangre corrió con hermoso descanso hacia su cerebro, haciéndola sentir por un momento mareada mientras corría hacia el trío. Luna la seguía de cerca, y en conjunto, los cuatro pusieron a Neville en una cama.

"¡Necesitamos ayuda!" Ginny llamó en voz alta para que la enfermera fuera consciente de que había otro paciente.

"Estoy - estoy - bien -" jadeó Neville, su rostro se crispaba por el dolor. Uno de sus brazos se envolvía protectoramente alrededor de su estómago y subía sus rodillas contra su pecho en un desesperado intento para disipar el dolor.

Ginny utilizó una frase para indicar su desesperación, una que su madre nunca hubiera aprobado. _"¡Pomfrey!"_ gritó rodando los ojos, Ginny corrió hacia la cama de Flitwick. "ya vuelvo", gritó por encima del hombro.

Neville se rodó hacia un lado, apretaba los dientes para contener sus gemidos. Hermione se puso a su lado y su cara se contorsionaba de la angustia. "¿Neville?" preguntó en voz baja. Era estúpido preguntarle si estaba bien, obviamente no lo estaba. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Había- barrera - en - escaleras - y yo - choqué -", explicó Neville espasmódicamente, sin aliento entre cada palabra. Hablar parecía dolerle inmensamente, así que Hermione le hizo callar cuando trató de continuar la historia.

"Así que había una barrera en la escalera y topaste con ella", repitió ella, sólo para aclarar. No había escaleras junto a la Sala de los Menesteres y Hermione quería preguntar desesperadamente a dónde había ido, pero en ese momento era irrelevante. Más tarde se lo preguntaría a Ron."Así que te lanzó y -" se fue calmando, tratando de llegar a una hipótesis plausible. Una barrera de restricción normal no habría causado ese severo dolor abdominal. Algo debió haber pasado cuando Neville fue lanzado atrás. "¿Caíste sobre algo? ¿Sobre tu estómago?"

Neville asintió con la cabeza mientras se rodaba sobre su espalda y la enroscaba como una cucaracha moribunda. Tenía la cara arrugada por la flagrante agonía, tanto que Hermione se estremecía como si ella fuese la que sufría. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" -preguntó suavemente mientras con cuidado se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Neville.

Su mano tembló como si quisiera llegar a algo, pero Neville sabía que no debía intentarlo. Trató de articular lo que quería, pero para salvarlo de la pena, Hermione miró a su alrededor en busca de inspiración. Había una jarra de agua y un vaso en la mesilla de noche inmediatamente a su izquierda. "¿Agua? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?"

No pensaba que fuera eso lo que quería, pero Neville asintió después de un momento, por lo que Hermione se volvió a tomarla para él. Sin embargo, la mano de Luna se acercó a interceptarla. "Yo lo haré", se ofreció. Sus cejas pálidas se dirigieron bruscamente hacia el final de la cama de Neville. "Ve a ver a Ronald," le dijo en voz muy baja para que ni siquiera alcanzara a escuchar Neville.

Hermione se puso inmediatamente sobre sus pies. Luna, muy serenamente cambió de lugar con Hermione para servirle a Neville la bebida. Ron volvía caminando hacia la entrada, sus manos apretadas en puños, todavía con los ojos desorbitados por la batalla. Él luchaba por respirar con normalidad y Hermione caminó hacia él. Tal vez lo _habían _herido. "¿Ron?" le preguntó estando tras él, acercando su mano al hombro para poder volverlo hacia ella y mirarlo. "¿Qué-"

Pero nunca llegó preguntar lo que quería. No tuvo que hacerlo. De repente, sin pensar en nada, sin segundas suposiciones, sin un solo pensamiento sobre todos los demonios que los habían atormentado ese año, Ron se dio la vuelta, la sujetó y la abrazó con fuerza. Los brazos de Hermione de forma automática se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, y enterró su rostro en su hombro. Este era el único lugar en el mundo en el que se sentía tan segura como en casa, tanto era el sentimiento que le daba miedo. Recordó vívidamente la última vez que Ron la había abrazado con tanta fuerza y en ese mismo lugar, pero esta vez era infinitamente diferente. En segundo año, el abrazo había sido, sin duda sincero, pero también teñido de torpe inseguridad por la edad. Pero ahora, cuatro años más tarde, los brazos de Ron fueron rápida y fuertemente a abrazarla, tomándola tan cerca de él como le era posible, así que no había ninguna duda de que si él se lo proponía, nunca la dejaría ir. Debido a la diferencia de altura, Hermione tuvo que pararse en puntillas para mantener sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero el abrazo de Ron era tan cálido y sólido que Hermione supo que nunca caería. Mientras ella se quedara allí, estaría a salvo, protegida, y justo donde pertenecía desde los siglos y hasta los siglos.

Por lo general, Ron era el que se apartaba primero, pero esta vez fue Hermione quien dio un paso atrás para analizar los daños. Las manos de Ron se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Hermione, por sus brazos hasta encontrarse con sus manos. "Tú estás bien, ¿no?" -preguntó Hermione con ansiedad. "Te tomaste la Poción de la suerte ¿Cierto? Siempre estuviste a salvo ¿Verdad?" Ella se había reprochado al dejarlo a la entrada de la Sala de los Menesteres por no recordarle que tomara la poción, pero esperaba que se hubiese acordado por sí solo. Una rápida exploración a su cuerpo reveló que sus ropas estaban destrozadas y que estaba rasguñado y golpeado en varios lugares - tenía algunos largos rasguños en la clavícula y se veían bastante profundos - pero aparte de eso, se veía ileso. Aunque su rostro contradecía la evaluación de Hermione: estaba tan pálido. "¿Ron?"

"¿Aún no traen a Bill?" Ron exigió sin preámbulos. Barrió con la mirada todo el lugar en busca de su hermano. Estaba respirando muy rápidamente, como si hubiera corrido doce maratones de ida y vuelta. Aún no soltaba las manos de Hermione.

"No" respondió Hermione con su corazón en la garganta. "¿Qué pasó con Bill?"

Ron no contestó, sólo miró a Madame Pomfrey, quien finalmente había respondido a la llamada de Ginny. "¿Está mi hermano aquí?" le preguntó sin rodeos a la enfermera y sin importarle que estuviera cuidando a Neville.

"¿Cuál de ellos?, usted tiene varios", dijo Madame Pomfrey con cansancio y sin apartar la mirada de Neville.

"Bill", dijo Ron exasperado. Caminó de vuelta hacia la cama de Neville, llevando a Hermione junto con él. "Tonks dijo que le traería hasta aquí- - lo atacó ese hombre lobo- - estaba sangrando -" Sus dedos apretaron los de Hermione y ella apoyó su frente contra el brazo de Ron, deseando saber qué decirle. Ron adoraba a su hermano mayor y si - -Hermione se detuvo y envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de él. No permitiría que su pensamiento fuera hacia allá todavía.

Madame Pomfrey se tomó un segundo para alejar la mirada de Neville y volverse hacia Ron."No voy a saber nada hasta que lo traigan aquí," dijo en un tono más suave de voz. "Pero si tu hermano sigue siendo el chico que recuerdo en sus años de escuela, estoy segura de que estará bien."

Ron miró como si estuviera a punto de replicar, pero Ginny se limitó a mover la cabeza hacia él. "Solamente espera, Ron." Estaba tan pálida como él, pero al menos reconocía que era Neville quien necesitaba la atención médica, Bill recibiría la misma atención en su momento.

Con un suspiro de ansiedad, Ron se alejó de la cama una vez más, impulsando inconscientemente a Hermione junto con él, debido a que aún la tenía tomada de la mano. A regañadientes y con mucho cuidado, Hermione se desprendió de él. "Si quieres, iré a ver qué es lo que los detiene." Se ofreció.

Tenía la intención de ayudarlo, pero, evidentemente, no eran las palabras correctas para decir. "No, no, quédate aquí ", insistió Ron. A fuerza la sentó en la cama de al lado para que no fuera a ninguna parte. "Quédate".

"De acuerdo" asintió Hermione, aunque no le agradaba mucho que le ordenaran como a un perro. Pero Ron no sabía lo que estaba haciendo – solamente estaba enfermamente preocupado y no podía soportar el no saber el paradero de otra persona que le importaba. Ella tomó nuevamente su mano en silencio, y Ron se dejó tirar hacia su lado; Se sentó doblado hacia delante, sus manos descansando sobre sus rodillas, listo para saltar en el instante en que Bill fuera traído a la sala.

Ginny le agradeció en silencio a Hermione mientras miraba a Neville gemir y contorsionarse del dolor. "¿Va a estar bien?"

"S'toy bien", aseguró Neville débilmente. Luna puso su mano sobre la frente de Neville, con los ojos vidriosos y distantes.

"Quédate quieto," Luna ordenó en lugar de Madame Pomfrey. Aliviado por su tacto, Neville obedeció dócilmente.

La enfermera le dio Luna una mirada de sorpresa y agradecimiento antes de terminar su chequeo. Concentrándose intensamente, agitó su varita sobre el estómago de Neville. Todo lo que hizo había ayudado a Neville y éste se relajó visiblemente; se calmó y se quedó inmóvil, jadeando con alivio. "Te voy a conseguir algunos medicamentos – vas a tener que quedarte aquí por algún tiempo, chico. Tienes mucha_ suerte_".

Mientras la enfermera corría a su oficina para elaborar algunas medicinas, Neville volvió la cabeza con gratitud en dirección de Ron. "Gracias."

Ron se limitó a mover la cabeza para hacerle saber que haría lo mismo por él, nuevamente y sin pensarlo dos veces. Hermione le dio una mirada de reojo, se preguntaba qué había sucedido. Asumía que Neville le había referido a Ron el Felix Felicis que había compartido con él, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Sus ojos se fueron otra vez a los cortes que Ron tenía en la clavícula. "Ron -"

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron mágicamente y se quedaron así mientras Lupin y Tonks levitaban una camilla que llevaba un alto y lívido cuerpo con vendas ya envueltas alrededor de su cara, la gasa blanca ya manchada con brillante sangre roja y fresca. El corazón de Hermione se contrajo con la escena. Nunca había visto tanta sangre.

Ella y Ron saltaron a sus pies mientras que llevaban a Bill hacia la cama más alejada de la puerta. Ginny ya estaba corriendo detrás de ellos y comenzaba a seguirlos cuando otro fuerte ruido atrajo su atención. La Profesora McGonagall acababa de llegar, jadeante y con la cara pálida. Miró con ansiedad alrededor del ala del hospital, buscando a alguien. Al no encontrar a él o ella, apeló directamente a sus dos prefectos de sexto año.

"Asegúrese de permanecer aquí", les ordenó. "Todos ustedes; y eso también va para el señor Potter cuando regrese. Tengo que hablar con ustedes." Sin esperar la confirmación, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo de la sala con una agilidad que Hermione no había previsto para alguien de la edad de McGonagall.

Hermione se volvió y vio que Madam Pomfrey acababa de regresar con la medicación de Neville y palideció al ver a su nuevo paciente. "Colóquenlo en la cama" le ordenó a Lupin y Tonks. "Voy para allá".

"Yo se lo daré," se ofreció Hermione, interceptando a la enfermera antes de que pudiera volver a Neville. Ron se veía como si estuviera a punto de estallar; por ello Hermione pensó que sería prudente que Bill tuviera ayuda médica tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, Madame Pomfrey se habría negado. Pero el intelecto de Hermione y su discreción era conocido incluso entre los profesores, por ello Madame Pomfrey asintió en consentimiento. "Haga que beba todo el frasco- debe ponerlo a dormir y ayudará con la hemorragia interna."

Hermione se volvió a Neville, mientras que Ron y Madame Pomfrey corrían hacia Bill. "Aquí, Neville," dijo Hermione con suavidad. Luna ayudó a Neville a sentarse lo suficiente, mientras que Hermione acercaba el vaso para que pudiera tragar el líquido púrpura y picante. Neville volvió a caer sobre las almohadas, sus ojos ya empezaban a cerrarse.

"Yo me quedo con él", dijo Luna, a sabiendas de que Hermione se debatía entre sentarse con Neville o ir a ver a Bill. Era increíble cómo la soñadora chica de la escuela podía ser tan tranquila, serena y perspicaz en momentos como este.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y colocó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de Neville. Antes de volver, se inclinó para tocar suavemente el hombro de Neville. "Que te mejores," dijo Hermione en voz baja, ganándose una sonrisa del chico semi-consciente. Rápidamente, se dirigió de nuevo al final de la habitación en la que Ron, Ginny, Tonks y Lupin estaban reunidos, todos mirando a Madame Pomfrey quitándole las vendas a Bill con habilidad extraordinaria. Desde donde Hermione estaba parada no podía ver las heridas, pero por la forma en que la espalda de la enfermera se puso rígida, una vez que finalmente retiró todas las vendas, supo que nada bueno se le auguraba a Bill.

"Se ve peor de lo que está," Madame Pomfrey finalmente les informó, sin mirar a ninguno de los ansiosos visitantes. "Sólo hay una gran cantidad de sangre."

"¿Entonces va a estar bien?"Preguntó Ron, su voz chirriaba de esperanza.

La Matrona miró con tristeza y tanto como le dolía, negó con la cabeza. "Las heridas son bastante profundas."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Ginny exigió.

Su varita estaba pasando por encima de las heridas de Bill en otro vano intento por cerrar los cortes, por lo que le tomó un momento responder. "No sé cuáles serán los efectos secundarios- - varían de un caso a otro - él ciertamente nunca tendrá el mismo aspecto; cicatrices como éstas nunca se curan." Asintió con la cabeza hacia Ron para hacerle saber que su agudo ojo no dejó de notar sus heridas. "Esas no desaparecerán pronto."

Hermione sintió como si una Bludger lanzada a toda velocidad hubiera golpeado en su estómago. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se volvió hacia _él_, sabiendo muy bien lo que Pomfrey estaba insinuando que le había sucedido. _"Ron ..." _

Las manos de Ron subieron a abotonarse el cuello para ocultar las heridas para que nadie más se diera cuenta. "Está bien", dijo secamente. "Olvídalo".

Madame Pomfrey pasó junto a ella y Ron, por ello Hermione no pudo decirle a Ron que no iba a olvidarse de esto en absoluto; ya hablarían de esto más tarde. Por lo menos sus heridas ya habían formado costras por su cuenta, lo que significa que no eran muy profundas, sobre todo si habían sido causadas por las garras de un hombre lobo. Hermione se estremeció ante la idea, pero el escalofrío no fue nada comparable al que sintió cuando pudo ver claramente la cara de Bill. Pomfrey había dicho que se veía mucho peor de lo que realmente estaba, pero Hermione no podía ver en ese rostro al muchacho apuesto y amable que había conocido en cuarto año. Todavía recordaba vívidamente la primera vez que lo vio: él estaba fuera de la Madriguera, jugando Quidditch con sus hermanos cuando ella había llegado al lugar. Ron la estaba esperando adentro, y después de haberla instalado, ambos se habían sumado a su familia en el improvisado terreno de juego. Tanto Bill como Charlie, habían descendido del aire para poder conocerla.

"Así que ella es Hermione," dijo Charlie con conocimiento de causa. Él se parecía mucho más a los gemelos que sus otros hermanos, sobre todo con esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Es bueno conocerte por fin. He oído hablar mucho de ti." Miró a Fred que se acercaba. Fred se había reído y felizmente les saludó a ambos cuando Hermione y Ron voltearon a mirarlo. Hermione ya se sentía nerviosa pues ya se había dado cuenta de que tal vez le gustaba Ron como más que un amigo, y acababa de comportarse como una idiota al caer fuera de la chimenea - era la primera vez que había usado el polvo Flu - y pudo sentirse ruborizar en ese momento.

Y Bill, hermoso y maravilloso Bill, le tendió la mano y estrechó la suya en un saludo, como si Hermione fuera una respetable colega. "Encantado de conocerte, Hermione", le había dicho con nada más que una amigable y respetuosa voz, sonriéndole con gusto y alejando así de ella todas sus inseguridades. Bill tenía un aire a su alrededor que podía poner a cualquiera de buen humor "¿Qué tal tu viaje?"

"Muy bien" le había respondido casi con timidez, sin saber qué hacer al respecto. Sabía que era el hermano de Ron y todo eso, y que tenía que hablar con ella de manera cortés, pero nunca espero tal actitud. No era frecuente que hombres mayores y atractivos hablaran con ella.

Y entonces Ron resopló. "Sí, como no", dijo con incredulidad. "Fue su primera vez con el polvo Flu - había hollín por _todas partes_", explicó a sus hermanos antes de azotar la cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro como si fuera un perro mojado, imitándola con una precisión asombrosa, incluyendo su falta de aliento y sus '_Oh_' de sorpresa.

Todo el mundo se reía, excepto Hermione que había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho. _"¿Se supone que sea yo?" _

"_Síp,"_ dijo Ron con una sonrisa, mirándose satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Lo siento, pensé que eras tú tratando de jugar Quidditch", le replicó ella. Era un chiste más agresivo de lo que acostumbraban lanzarse entre sí, pero es que todavía estaba un poco confundida por el viaje hasta ahí, y por la forma en que había actuado en torno a Ron. Él no podía enterarse que a ella le gustaba - se burlaría de ella por años -

Ron le frunció el ceño cuando todos sus hermanos se echaron a reír como nunca, George casi se caía de su escoba muy divertido. Pero nadie se había reído más fuerte que Bill quien apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió de buena gana, sus carcajadas hicieron eco por todo el terreno de juego. Antes de que Ron pudiera ser grosero, Bill despeinó la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo empujó cariñosamente hacia el terreno de juego. "Bueno, Ronnie, ve y demuéstrale que está equivocada" le dijo. "Agarra tu escoba."

Momentáneamente apaciguado y encantado de estar incluido en el juego de su hermano mayor, Ron se apresuró a coger la escoba. Bill se volvió hacia Hermione. "¿Juegas, Hermione?"

"No" dijo Hermione rápidamente.

"Sí, Hermione no hace nada en lo que no participe un libro" dijo Ron, todavía herido por su comentario y desde el árbol hacia donde la Barredora se había dirigido.

"Tú deberías intentar hacer algo con un libro" respondió Hermione, olvidando que cuatro intrigados hermanos los observaban con atención. "En realidad, tendrías mejores calificaciones."

Ron rodó los ojos. "Aquí vamos otra vez - ¿por qué no guardas tus sermones sobre mis atroces hábitos de estudio hasta que volvamos a la escuela?"

"Porque este es un buen momento como cualquier otro", explicó Hermione con vehemencia.

Ron no tuvo oportunidad de responder. "¿Acabas de utilizar la palabra_ atroz_?" Fred interrumpió alegremente.

_"¿Correctamente?"_ George agregó.

"¡Sé lo que significa!" Ron les gritó.

"Gracias a ella, supongo", comentó Charlie; e intercambió otra mirada con los gemelos y soltó una risita. "Es bueno ver que alguien finalmente logra que se te pegue algo, Ron."

"¿O más bien debiéramos decir que…"

_"¡Cállense!"_ Ron gritó antes de que Fred fuera más lejos. Hermione le miró con asombro. En aquel entonces ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que Fred insinuaba, y no se dio cuenta de ello durante todas esas vacaciones de verano en esos primeros años, se burlaban despiadadamente de Ron por ella. Ron sólo tuvo que hablar con ella durante unos cinco minutos para que sus hermanos reconocieran lo que estaba pasando, y sabían que él estaba en la misma situación. Eso significaba, por supuesto, que le recordaban a Ron una y otra vez lo difícil que era enamorarse de su mejor amiga.

Detectando que Ron estaba a punto de regresar un comentario, Bill tomó su escoba. "Muy bien, vamos a jugar", dijo en una voz casual que todavía y de alguna manera advirtió a todos de no llevar esta plática más allá, porque de lo contrario habría graves consecuencias. Los otros hermanos regresaron obedientemente hacia el cielo mientras que Bill se había detenido a hablar con Hermione otra vez. "¿Estarás observando?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aún desconcertada por todo lo que había sucedido. Nunca entendería esa relación tan única entre un grupo de hermanos.

Bill lanzó esa famosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que generaciones de varones Weasley habían utilizado para encantar a chicas a lo largo de varios años, y esa que había hechizado a Hermione Granger en numerosas ocasiones. "Genial" dijo Bill, y luego le lanzó un discreto guiño que hizo a Hermione reconsiderar momentáneamente su enamoramiento hacia Ron; luego Bill se elevó hacia el cielo junto a Ron. Le había dicho algo en voz baja a Ron, algo que le valió un golpe en el hombro, luego Bill se limitó a reír otra vez, y era esa sonrisa amplia y sincera la que siempre venía a la memoria de Hermione cuando recordaba a Bill. La mayoría de la gente tenía un recuerdo y una imagen muy específica e inmediata de una persona, cada vez que esa persona era mencionada o traída a conversación; y lo que Hermione tenía como recuerdo era: a Bill sobre su escoba, hablando con Ron, riéndose cabeza atrás, con su escarlata cabello ondeando en la brisa, su pendiente de colmillo balanceándose mientras volaba, algo que confirmaba su estatus de última moda.

Bill siempre sería ese hombre en la mente de Hermione, pero mientras lo miraba en la cama del hospital, durante unos segundos no pudo ver eso en absoluto. Sus características físicas tan esculpidas habían sido veladas o aniquiladas por filas y filas de cortes, desgarros y graves arañazos. Había tantas heridas que Hermione observaba más cerne viva y roja, que piel real y pecosa. Era como si su cara estuviera cubierta de forma permanente por esas laceraciones. En un particular corte profundo en la mejilla, Hermione pudo ver una vena púrpura que pulsaba débilmente, tratando de funcionar con normalidad, incluso con todo el trauma infligido en ella; Hermione no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro de compasión y simpatía. _Pobre Bill._

Madame Pomfrey regresaba con una botella de ungüento verde cuyo aroma chocaba desagradable al olfato, incluso desde esa distancia. Hermione se hizo a un lado para que la enfermera pudiera trabajar, pero Ron no se movió. "Espere" le pidió. Madame Pomfrey iba a comenzar a discutir, pero Lupin la detuvo negando con la cabeza cuando Ron dio un paso al lado de su hermano. Hermione pensó que era la única en notar su tembloroso rostro, ya que era muy sutil, pero Ron logró llegar, y con los dedos lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar la carne abierta y expuesta, con una dulzura que muy pocos rara vez veían, quitó el pendiente de Bill de una oreja parcialmente destrozada. Ron se incorporó, jadeando. "No le gustará que esto se arruine", explicó en voz baja. Inmediatamente, dio un paso atrás para que Pomfrey pudiera hacer su trabajo, con los ojos clavados en las manchas de sangre que había salpicado el colmillo de dragón, todavía temblaba ligeramente.

Con una mano sobre su boca, Hermione rápidamente se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos para alejarse de Ron y Bill. Lo último que Ron tenía que ver en este momento era su llanto, pero Oh Dios, era tan maravilloso y ese final momento de amor fraternal era demasiado para soportar junto con todo lo que acababa de suceder. Había tanto amor sin límites entre los Weasley que Hermione a veces no podía soportar verlo y no podía creer en la bendición de ser incluida con ellos. Sabía que Harry sentía lo mismo, por esa mirada divertida que a veces tenía en su rostro.

_Harry_. La mano de Hermione bajó de su boca. Alguien tenía que encontrarlo a él y a Dumbledore, y decirle todo lo que había sucedido. Si es que estaba en condiciones de hablar y escuchar de esto. Hermione empujó esos pensamientos antes de que pudieran causar estragos en su imaginación. El hecho de que Harry estuviera en una misión mortal para recuperar un Horrocrux no quería decir que hubiese sido horriblemente herido al igual que Bill, o que le hubiese sucedido algo peor. Harry había sobrevivido a cosas peores, era la persona más fuerte que Hermione había conocido. Él estaría bien.

Temblorosa, Hermione comenzó a regresar a la cama de Bill, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba tratando de deslizarse discretamente lejos de todo el mundo y se dirigía hacia la salida. "¿Ginny? ¿A dónde vas?" Hermione preguntó, mientras con el ceño fruncido se alejaba de la cama de Bill. McGonagall acababa de decirles a todos que tenían que quedarse allí, y no sabía si había más Mortífagos que acecharan afuera.

Ginny interrumpió con impaciencia. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a Hermione. "Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Ahora regreso."

"Ginny..." Hermione le advirtió, pero antes de que pudiera ir más lejos, Lupin se acercó a ellas, pálido de ansiedad. Ginny suprimió un gruñido de irritación. Ahora desde luego no podía ir a donde quería.

Lupin la miró y algo se movió en sus ojos, como si estuviera buscando a un viejo amigo que hacía años no veía. Pero cuando habló, su voz era tan común como siempre. "¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto Harry?"

"Fue a un lugar con Dumbledore," Hermione respondió con prontitud, con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de Lupin. No sabía cuánto sabían Lupin y la Orden sobre los Horrocruxes.

Pero no fue suficiente. Él negó con la cabeza. "Sé que fue con Albus, pero quiero decir, desde que volvió -"

"¿_Harry _regresó?" Hermione preguntó rápidamente cuando su corazón y estómago se estremecieron como uno solo. Si Harry volvió durante la batalla, sólo Dios sabía dónde estaba ahora. Habría hecho todo lo estuviera a su alcance y más para detener a los Mortífagos. La cabeza de Ron, finalmente se apartó de su hermano por la admiración de Hermione, y de hecho se quitó de junto a la cama de Bill para unirse a Hermione.

"_Pensé_ haberlo visto", aclaró Lupin, sorprendido por el casi idéntico aspecto de desesperación que Hermione y Ron tenían. "Pude haberme conf…"

"No. Está aquí," Ginny interrumpió. Su rostro tenía esa mirada dura que había tenido cuando finalmente se había arrojado sobre Harry después de la final de Quidditch. Así que _allá _era a donde Ginny se dirigía antes de que Hermione la detuviera: estaba tratando de localizar a Harry. "Yo lo vi también. Él me salvó y luego corrió tras Snape y Draco."

"¿Harry fue tras de ellos?" Lupin dijo en una voz que Hermione nunca antes le había escuchado hablar: era de verdadero miedo. _"¿Solo?"_

Ginny sacudió la barbilla muy ligeramente. "Sí". Hermione cerró los ojos, aunque ciertamente esperaba esa respuesta.

"Oigan". Ron abruptamente se alejó del grupo, y casi tumbaba una de las ventanas al llegar a ella. "¿Es esa la de _Hagrid_?"

"¿Esa qué?" Preguntó Hermione mientras seguía a Ron a la ventana, con Ginny y Lupin de cerca. Cada nervio se le sacudió por el pánico cuando vio las llamas que envolvían la amigable cabaña donde había pasado agradables horas con sus amigos. _"¡Hagrid!"_

Tanto ella como Ron se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero las manos de Lupin muy hábilmente los tomó de sus túnicas. _"¡Esperen!"_ Lupin les condujo de vuelta para que pudieran ver la enorme figura que salía de las llamas con un perro jabalinero colgado a la espalda. "Él está bien, mírenlo, está bien..."

Sin embargo, Ron y Hermione tuvieron muy poco tiempo de tranquilidad, pues tan pronto como las palabras salieron de boca de Lupin, Ginny estaba jadeando como si su corazón se estuviera haciendo pedazos. _"¡Harry!"_

"¿Dónde?", Ron y Hermione preguntaron al unísono. Ginny utilizó un precioso segundo para apuntar hacia la figura que había tropezado junto a Hagrid, cayendo de rodillas como si estuviera mal herido; Incluso desde allí, Hermione podía ver que temblaba violentamente. _No... _

Ginny salió del lugar antes de que nadie fuera capaz de detenerla. Lupin redujo su dominio sobre Ron y Hermione y empezó a seguirlos, pero Tonks gritó y finalmente golpeó su conciencia. Por el tono en que lo hizo, bien se podía uno dar cuenta que había estado gritando su nombre desde hacía bastante tiempo. "Remus", gritó de nuevo. "¡Te necesitamos!"

Ron corrió nuevamente junto a la cama de su hermano cuando Lupin se acercó para ayudar a Madame Pomfrey. _Bill,_ dudó, volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana donde acababa de ver a Harry. Hermione siguió mirando y vio que Hagrid se había unido a Harry y le estaba recogiendo del suelo colocándolo en sus pies. Harry se tambaleó, pero se quedó en posición vertical y se limpió la cara antes de asentir a la cabaña y decir algo. Ambos comenzaron a disparar agua de sus varitas para apagar el fuego. Los hombros de Hermione se relajaron muy ligeramente. Si Harry estaba lo suficientemente bien para hacer magia, no podía estar tan mal herido.

A Ron le tomó un segundo más convencerse que su mejor amigo no necesitaba su ayuda. Después de ver a Harry por unos segundos más, dio media vuelta y regresó junto a la cama de su hermano, sabiendo que Ginny traería a Harry aquí tan pronto pudiera. Hermione dio un paso más lentamente desde la ventana, pensando y temiendo lo que debió haberle sucedido a Harry, porqué era capaz de decir desde esa distancia, que él estaba temblando, que estaba asustado de algo, que algo estaba real y terriblemente mal.

Pero por mucho que Hermione odiara admitirlo - y Hermione tenía la sensación de que Ron había hecho la misma conclusión también - no debían correr a consolarlo. Por mucho que quisieran, ahora había alguien en su vida que podía consolar y amar a Harry en una forma que ella y Ron no podían. Harry necesitaba a Ginny en ese momento. Sólo a Ginny.

Hermione se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió de nuevo a Bill. Harry vendría a ellos cuando estuviera listo. Ninguna novia o novio acabaría con su trío indisoluble, pero su relación podría cambiar. Sin embargo, por primera vez, Hermione se sintió un poco celosa de la relación de Harry y Ginny, y se sintió sola por el dolor de crecer. No podía dejar de preguntarse si estaban creciendo lejos el uno del otro.

"Está bien", le dijo Ron en el momento que regresó a su lado. De hecho, estaba pálido de alivio. "Uno de los cortes profundos comenzó a sangrar de nuevo -" señaló a la herida en la mejilla, de la cual Hermione ya se había apercibido "... y Pomfrey necesitaba otra persona que lanzara el hechizo para detener el sangrado, y como Tonks nunca lo había hecho antes, por eso le gritó a Lupin. Pero está bien, Va a estar bien" Parecía estar diciendo las palabras para convencerse a sí mismo tanto como a ella. Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba a Tonks dar a Lupin una mirada indescifrable antes de jalarlo al pie de la cama para dar a Madame Pomfrey espacio. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Hermione hizo lo mismo con Ron.

"¿Cómo está?" Luna preguntó. Hermione parpadeó. Había olvidado por completo que Luna estaba con ellos.

"Él va a estar bien", respondió Hermione por Ron. Luna asintió con la cabeza y no dijo una palabra más, sólo observaba en silencio como Madame Pomfrey comenzaba a administrar la poción ungüento de color verde y de olor fétido a las heridas de Bill.

El codo de Ron le dio a Hermione un codazo en las costillas. "Oye. ¿Estás bien?" Hermione lo miró, sin saber del porqué de esa pregunta."No te pregunté antes", explicó en voz baja. "¿Por qué estás aquí – no tuviste problemas con Snape?"

"Oh, no" dijo Hermione, un poco sorprendida de que Ron pareciera sinceramente preocupado, como si Snape la hubiera atacado. "Flitwick se derrumbó y lo trajimos, eso es todo. Ya se encuentra bien", añadió cuando los ojos de Ron se movieron alrededor para encontrar a su profesor de Encantamientos. "Sólo se desmayó."

"Oh." con los ojos de nuevo en su hermano, Ron no dijo nada más. Lentamente y con vacilación, uno de sus dedos se dirigió hacia los de ella, e inseguro lo envolvió alrededor de ellos para guiar la mano de Hermione hacia él. Le había estado agarrando la mano mucho últimamente, pero de alguna manera esto era diferente. No lo pensó en esos momentos. Este gesto era deliberado, era para demostrarle que no importara lo mucho que pelearan, o cuántas otras chicas hubiera besuqueado, ella era a la que necesitaba a su lado en este momento. Ella era la única que podía ayudarle con esto. Hermione apretó la palma de su mano contra la suya, y se permitió demostrarle que por ella estaba bien. Sólo esperaba que su gesto también le consolara. Juntos y en silencio vieron a Bil, incluso casi respiraban al unísono mientras esperaban a que Madame Pomfrey les dijera más, y mientras esperaban a que Harry volviera y les dijera todo lo que le había sucedido a lo largo de esta horrible noche.

Tal vez Hermione estaba en lo cierto. Tal vez en algunos aspectos, el trío estaba creciendo lejos el uno del otro. Pero en otra manera, de la manera más importante, estaban cada vez más cerca de lo que se podían imaginar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Notas de Autora: ¡Gracias por leer! **_

_**Diálogo con Harry y Ron en la sala común: Tomado de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. JK Rowling. Capítulo Veinticinco.**_

_**A continuación: El capítulo final ... hay que decir adiós a Dumbledore ... Y….¿Qué le sucedió realmente a los chicos en esa noche al luchar contra los Mortífagos?**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	21. Chapter 21

_**¡Me han abandonado! ¡Necesito sus reviews! No lograré llegar a los 400, pero me conformo con llegar a los 350. Prometo contestar todos los comentarios que dejen en este capítulo, solo ténganme paciencia, pero prometo que lo haré, de verdad LOS NECESITO. Es algo irónico, porque me he dado cuenta que la cantidad de lectores ha aumentado mucho, así que ¿Cuál es la causa?, no lo entiendo ;' (**_

_**Bueno, en fin.**_

_**Vayamos al último capítulo de la serie, y luego… Hermione Granger y Las Reliquias de la Muerte. ¿Cuándo?, eso sí, tendrán que esperarme poquito, pero de que la tendrán traducida, la tendrán :D**_

_**0o0o0**_

_**El fin de una era... Dumbledore está muerto ... **_

Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor.

_**0o0o0o0o**_

_Cuando estás abajo y fuera_

_Cuando estás en la calle_

_Cuando la noche cae con tanta fuerza_

_Te consolaré,_

_Tomaré tu corazón,_

_Oh, cuando la oscuridad viene_

_Y el dolor es todo..._

_"Bridge Over Troubled Water" de Simon y Garfunkel_

**0o0o0**

Era increíble ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan vacío un castillo lleno de gente que había llegado a dar sus últimos respetos a Dumbledore? Hermione se maravilló de tal pensamiento mientras se sentaba en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente al edredón. Todo parecía ser tan _frío_ en estos últimos días. Se había creado un hueco innegable en el mundo, un hueco que ahora nadie sería capaz de llenar. Todo el mundo podía sentir esto en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Hermione apretó su mano contra su pecho en un vano intento de llenar ese gran vacío en su interior, pero nada cambiaba. Ahora nada se podía rectificar.

Pero eso no le impediría intentarlo. Una vez más se había pasado horas en la biblioteca, saqueando volúmenes de libros en busca de una pista sobre quién podría ser RAB. Él podría ser su única esperanza. Si él estaba vivo y bien, podía decirles con precisión cómo destruir los Horrocruxes, sobre todo si se había llevado el medallón que Harry estaba buscando. Harry llevaba siempre consigo ese falso guardapelo como un constante y perpetuo recordatorio sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación. Tenía que encontrar los otros Horrocruxes, había que destruirlos.

Y ahora tenía que hacerlo sólo.

_No._ Hermione enterró su rostro entre las manos para obtener control sobre sí. Harry no lo haría sólo. La tenía a ella, a Ron, a Ginny, Lupin, Hagrid. Había muchas otras personas; siempre y cuando no los empujara a todos por la borda - como ya se había hecho la mala costumbre de hacerlo cada vez que estaba particularmente perturbado – pero nunca estaría solo.

Sin embargo, ahora había algo diferente en Harry, había algo en sus ojos. Después de lo sucedido con Cedric y la tercera prueba, la furia y el dolor habían estado ardiendo en sus ojos durante meses; pudo ver eso en él, y siempre estuvo preparada para sus fuertes arrebatos. Después de Sirius, había esperado que se pusiera peor, pero no fue así, Harry se las había arreglado para superarlo y centrarse en lo que se necesitaba hacer. Ahora, después de esta terrible pérdida, Harry tenía una actitud similar, pero era mucho más frío, más firme. Ahora no había duda en sus pensamientos y acciones. Iba a hacerlo. Tenía y encontraría todos los Horrocruxes, los destruiría, y luego vencería a Voldemort. Todo era tan simple como eso.

La puerta del baño se abrió cuando Lavender regresó de prepararse para la cama. Hermione se enderezó y sonrió débilmente. Su pequeña rivalidad ahora era irrelevante. Lavender le devolvió la sonrisa cuando iba a su cama, haciendo una pausa para pasar su mano a lo largo de los postes de la cama de Parvati y suspirar. Hermione también se quedó mirando la cama vacía de Parvati. Por mucho que le molestaran a Hermione los constantes chismes de Lavender y Parvati, tenía que admitir que la extrañaba un poco. De hecho le hubiera encantado escuchar algo entusiastamente trivial en ese momento.

Lavender desató su bata de baño y poco a poco se metió en la cama; cuidadosamente trenzó su pelo, como siempre hacía antes de irse a dormir, pero cuando terminó, no se deslizó bajo las sábanas; en lugar de hacerlo, deslizó sus dedos en el extremo de la trenza de manera distraída mientras observaba nerviosamente a Hermione.

Una vez más, la sensación de déjà vu la inundó. Era extraña la coincidencia, que su primera y última noche de ese periodo en su dormitorio, se iniciara con Lavender hablando con ella acerca de un delicado tema. "¿Qué?" Hermione preguntó en voz baja.

A Lavender le tomó unos minutos tomar su valentía Gryffindor. "Siento lo de Ron."

Hermione no tenía que oírlo, pero de cualquier forma, realmente lo apreciaba. "Está bien."

"Es sólo que- -" Lavender lazó su trenza detrás de ella y suspiró. "- - me hizo sentirme _segura_, ¿sabes?"

"Ron tiene ese don", coincidió Hermione.

"Fue tan valiente en el Ministerio. Se lesionó, pero luchó, y aún así- - , lo que quiero decir es - - t_e salvó_ ¿Cierto?" Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y su pecho se contrajo como si la maldición de Dolohov le atravesara nuevamente. "Salvó tu vida. Creo que por eso- -" Lavender suspiró y levantó sus piernas para poder descansar la cabeza en sus rodillas. "Quería que ser yo", confesó. "Yo quería eso. Quería a alguien que me hiciera sentir completamente segura", Lavender continuó pensativa mientras reflexionaba sobre la transformación que había sufrido en los últimos meses. "Creo que necesitaba eso"

Hermione se abrazó y asintió con la cabeza en total acuerdo. "Creo que todos necesitamos algo así"

"Así que pensé que podía obtenerlo de él. No pensé que hubiera alguien más que pudiera darle eso a nadie." Ella sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "Fue estúpido."

"No, no lo es," Hermione no estaba de acuerdo.

Lavender volvió la cabeza para poder mirar directamente a Hermione. Al principio, se veía solemne, pero poco a poco su expresión se hizo más afectuosa. "Es uno de los buenos."

A Hermione se le hizo un caliente nudo en la garganta. A veces, realmente odiaba no poder acercarse sigilosamente al dormitorio de los chicos. "Ya lo sé. "

Después de otro momento de silencio, Lavender asintió con satisfacción. Tenía la sensación de que ambas por fin se habían reconciliado después de un año de hostilidad. "Buenas noches", dijo en voz baja antes de cerrar sus cortinas para poder dormir un poco.

"Buenas noches", contestó Hermione. Se quedó completamente inmóvil hasta que la respiración de Lavender se hizo lenta, pausada y relajada, antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama e ir directo al baño. En silencio, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y como lo había hecho a principios de ese año, se apoyó en ella muy agotada, y puso una mano sobre su boca. Pero no había nada por lo cual llorar. Sólo había un adormecido letargo. Hermione se frotó la cara cansadamente. Estaba segura que el día de mañana las lágrimas vendrían. No sería capaz de sentarse en el funeral de Dumbledore sin lágrimas en sus ojos. Con solamente pensarlo le daban ganas de enfermarse y lloriquear por horas, como lo había hecho después de ver a Ron y Lavender besarse. Sí, definitivamente el día de mañana habría lágrimas. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta entonces.

Hermione se apartó de la puerta para poder cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara. De verdad que necesitaba dormir un poco. Había pasado muchas noches en la biblioteca - Madame Pince había dejado de bloquearle información de la biblioteca – lo que ayudó en sus esfuerzos para encontrar más información acerca de RAB, de Eileen Prince y Tobias Snape. Después de que Harry le dijera que Snape confesó ser el Príncipe Mestizo, fue fácil relacionarlos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer, era encontrar el árbol de la familia Snape y trazar la línea. La fecha del matrimonio estaba incluida, por lo que Hermione consiguió la edición del _Profeta_ a partir de esa fecha y encontró el artículo sobre su matrimonio. Eileen había desafiado años de tradición familiar de los Prince al casarse con un muggle, y en última instancia, fue repudiada por sus padres. La familia había abrazado a Severus; Sin embargo, fue allí donde la filosofía de Snape anti-muggle había sido cultivada. Mirando hacia atrás, estaba claro por qué Snape era un área gris. Venía de tales fondos en conflicto que era extremadamente difícil discernir cuál era el idealizado punto de vista de Snape.

En cuanto a ella, Hermione no estaba segura de estar convencida de que Snape fuese malo, tal y como Harry lo había declarado con frialdad por la noche. Maldad era una palabra fuerte. Snape había matado a Dumbledore - no había duda de ello - y, sin embargo, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar que había algo más en juego de lo que no se sabía nada. Todos pensaban que Snape había estado tratando de matar a Harry en el primer año y se habían equivocado. ¿Qué si ahora estaban cometiendo el mismo error?

Una gran cantidad de errores se habían cometido el año pasado, Hermione no creía que pudieran darse el lujo de cometer más. Se limpió la cara con una toalla y se detuvo a mirar su reflejo por un momento. Estaba creciendo. Siempre se había sentido como si lo estuviera, pero esta era la primera vez que realmente podía verlo en su rostro: Era más delgado, más femenino, más definido. Y lo mismo – por mucho que le apenara y le hiciera ruborizarse ligeramente al admitirlo – lo mismo estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo. Ahora tenía curvas y una figura real en lugar del cuerpo de aquella marimacho que siempre había supuesto que tendría el resto de su vida. Obviamente, su imagen corporal no era muy importante para ella, pero era un testimonio de cuánto estaba cambiando.

Y más cambios estaban destinados a venir. Su cuerpo no era la única cosa en la que había cambiado. Había cambiado. Verdaderamente había cambiado. Su mano se acercó a jugar con su medallón, un hábito que estaba empezando a desarrollar en los últimos días. A veces, no estaba contenta con los cambios que habían ocurrido, pero al final del día, se conformaba con lo que era y lo que estaba en camino de ser. No mucha gente podía decir eso y de esa manera, los acontecimientos de este año habían sido para bien.

Había otras cosas que habían cambiado. Ron y Harry. El mismo trío había cambiado. Una punzada de melancolía le travesó cuando reflexionó sobre lo que había pensado en el hospital; que tal vez estaban creciendo lejos el uno del otro. Incluso los amigos inseparables como ellos tres, dejan de depender tanto el uno del otro y se ramifican para formar otras relaciones y aprender a estar solos. Harry ya estaba en ese proceso. Él estaba creciendo de una manera que Hermione nunca entendería y quizás por eso se sentía tan lejos de él este año. Ron estaba aprendiendo a levantarse solo y había tenido a Lavender este año. Y ella... Hermione se desplazó al interior de sí misma, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba tratando de decirse. Ella había _estado sola _este año, había vivido sin Ron, una hazaña que nunca pensó que podía hacer. Pero lo había hecho, y si pudo lograrlo, entonces podía hacer cualquier cosa. No deseaba que así fuera, pero tal vez tenía que hacerlo. No importa qué sucediera en los años venideros, el trío siempre estaría allí, pero no sería lo mismo. No después de este año.

Crecer era algo solitario.

Hermione arregló su neceser de baño para poder fácilmente guardarlo mañana por la mañana después de usarlos. Realmente no quería dejar la escuela, ahora más que nunca. Por mucho que quisiera ver a sus padres, temía a la promesa que se había hecho. Finalmente ellos tenían que saber la verdad sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su mundo. Sin duda se pondrían furiosos con ella, ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo sería su reacción. Le gritarían y gritarían intentando convencerla de no volver al mundo mágico, y entonces cuando ella tuviera que sacar la odiosa tarjeta de: ya-tengo-diecisiete-y-puedo-hacer-lo-que-quiera-A-pesar-de-lo-que-piensen, perfectamente podría destruir la relación con su familia.

Pero era inútil preocuparse por eso ahora. Sólo tenía que esperar y ver qué pasaba. Hagrid le había dicho algo parecido a Harry después de que Cedric había muerto. Había que dejar que lo que iba a venir, viniera, y darle la cara cuando llegara. Era uno de los más sabios consejos que alguna vez le había dicho Hagrid; y como alguien que se preocupaba demasiado, Hermione trató de seguir ese consejo todos los días. Solamente tenía que esperar y ver.

Abrió cautelosamente la puerta para volver al dormitorio, no quería que rechinara la puerta y se despertara Lavender. La puerta se abrió sin ruido, pero había aún un persistente golpeteo que bien podía molestar a su compañera de cuarto. Hermione miró confundida a su alrededor, buscando la fuente del ruido. Como era muy distraída, le tomó un momento mirar hacia la ventana y observar la pequeña lechuza que estaba golpeando en el cristal, rogándole a Hermione que le permitiera entrar.

Hermione se congeló. _No es posible_.

Rápidamente, corrió de puntillas hacia la ventana y le dejó entrar. Muy alegremente la lechuza ululaba y le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja con mucho afecto. Hizo callar al pájaro y lo tomó en sus manos para ver si tenía un mensaje para ella, pero no lo tenía. Su aliento se detuvo en corto en su garganta. Sabía lo que _eso_ significaba. Ron le había dicho hace meses que si alguna vez la necesitaba, enviaría Pig a su dormitorio. Puso a Pig en su hombro para que se divirtiera picando uno de sus rizos mientras ella tomaba camino hacia la sala común. Tenía que ir _ya_, antes de que sus nervios la encontraran y se diera cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que Ron podría pedir de ella. Sin embargo, dudó en la parte inferior de la escalera, se asomó con cautela a la aparentemente desierta sala común.

"¿Ron?"

"Sí". Ron levantó la cabeza desde el sofá sobre el que estaba tendido, para que así pudiera ver donde estaba. Tenía los pies cómodamente colocados en el lado opuesto del sofá ya que era demasiado alto para caber incluso en el más largo sofá de la sala común. Sonrió al saludarla. "Hola".

"Hola". Ron dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndose así de vista, y Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para respirar profundo. Luego se dirigió a la ventana para liberar a Pig en lo profundo de la noche. Se tomó un minuto para enderezar su pijama y pasarse una mano por el pelo antes de regresar al sofá en el que Ron estaba tranquilamente recostado. Se veía tan apacible que Hermione no podía creer que él necesitara algo, sobre todo de ella."¿Me llamaste?" finalmente le preguntó con una risita.

Ron cambió su posición un poco para poder permanecer recostado y a la vez mirarla. "No puedo dormir", explicó. "Y supongo que tú tampoco."

"Supones bien", confirmó Hermione.

Satisfecho, Ron rodó nuevamente la cabeza en dirección al fuego para observar las llamas brillar y juguetear. Hermione siguió su mirada para no caer en la tentación de mirarlo fijamente, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseaba. La luz del fuego estaba haciendo cosas maravillosas en la línea de su mandíbula. La posición de Hermione en el respaldo del sofá era un poco torpe, así que después de varios minutos se cambió de lado y se sentó en el suelo recargada en el sillón a altura de sus rodillas. El movimiento hizo que los ojos de Ron se volvieran a ella. Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder sonreírle y hacerle saber que no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar, pero sus ojos se fueron directamente a la clavícula de Ron. Los dos primeros botones de la camisa del pijama estaban desabrochados, y los misteriosos rasguños que había recibido eran visibles de nuevo. Ron aún no le había contado cómo se los habían hecho.

Ron siguió su mirada y se sonrojó ligeramente. Movió la mano para cubrir las lesiones. "Así que. Nos vamos mañana."

Fue un vano intento de cambiar de tema, pero Hermione no lo presionó. Él se lo diría cuando quisiera decirle. "Sí. Nos vamos."

"¿Crees que Harry volverá a casa de los Dursley?"

"Tiene que hacerlo," dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido. "Sigue siendo menor de edad."

"Pero sólo volvió allí porque Dumbledore lo obligó", explicó Ron, cambiando su posición de lado cuando se involucró más en la conversación. "Mamá quiere que venga directamente a casa."

"Sí" asintió Hermione. "Sin embargo, Dumbledore le había alojado allí por una razón -"

"¡Le pusieron rejas en la ventana!" Ron gritó. Nunca perdonaría a los Dursley por eso. Había algo imperdonable en ser forzado a ver a tu mejor amigo en esas circunstancias tan degradantes.

Hermione no mordió el anzuelo. En esa noche no quería discutir. No cuando él finalmente la había llamado a sentarse con él para que pudieran soportar esta larga y tortuosa noche, juntos. "Ya lo sé" le dijo con calma. "Pero creo que deberíamos esperar a ver lo que Harry quiere hacer. Puede que él quiera hacer lo que Dumbledore le dijo."

Ron rodó los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás para poder mirar con tristeza en el techo."Tal vez deberíamos ir con él", dijo de pronto, su voz avivada con nueva esperanza.

"¿Qué?"

"Con los Dursley." Ron sonrió. "Ahora podemos hacer magia. Podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con Dudley"

"Es poco ético hacer magia frente a un muggle", Hermione le recordó severamente.

"No es ético obligar a tu sobrino a dormir en un armario debajo de las escaleras", respondió Ron. La sonrisa regresó pronto. "Además, sería divertido. Y le haría bien a Harry tenernos allí para hacerle compañía."

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, deseando poder estar de acuerdo con Ron. Realmente sería bueno que Harry tuviera compañía para poder soportar las largas horas en casa de los Dursley. Y Hermione nunca lo admitiría ahora, pero sospechaba que podía ser persuadida de jugar una broma o dos en contra de Dudley, en represalia por todo lo que le había hecho a Harry. No les haría nada malo pasar un tiempo juntos antes de salir y terminar este asunto de los Horrocruxes, pero Hermione tenía que hacerse cargo de algunas cosas primero. "No puedo", Hermione dijo finalmente. "Puedes quedarte con él - y creo que le ayudarías si lo hicieras – pero por el momento, yo no puedo."

"¿Por qué?" Ron le preguntó con curiosidad. Se apoyó en un codo nuevamente para poder mirarla de la misma misteriosa manera en la que ella había observado los rasguños en su cuello.

Hermione se obligó a no mirarlo. Si lo hacía, confesaría todo, y por alguna razón, no quería decirle a Harry y Ron, hasta que hubiese arreglado las cosas con su familia. "Porque necesito ver a mis padres."

"Oh. Seguro." Ron se miró un poco culpable e incómodo. A veces se olvidaba de lo mucho que Hermione amaba a su familia, aunque nunca hablaba de ellos. "¿Cómo están?"

"Muy bien. Eso creo" Hermione jugueteó con el dobladillo de los pantalones de su pijama. La preocupación de Ron estaba haciendo las cosas infinitamente peores. No quería pensar más en sus padres, no había nada que pudiera hacer hasta que llegara a su casa.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Hermione podía sentir que Ron la observaba, tratando de pensar en algo qué o hacer o decirle para hacer que la expresión de preocupación en su rostro desapareciera. Pero Ron diría algo particularmente brillante, algo que los tendría preocupados y distraídos durante mucho tiempo.

"Greyback lo hizo."

Hermione lo miró. Siempre supo que Ron era especialmente brillante. "¿Qué?"

"Greyback iba hacia Ginny", explicó Ron casi sin entonación cuando se sentó y miró el fuego. Su mano se deslizó hasta el cuello para tocar los arañazos. Hermione inhaló en silencio. _Oh_. "La vio y fue directamente hacia ella - - siempre va detrás de los más jóvenes." Un tono fuerte se deslizó en su voz, pero sus ojos carecían de expresión. "Ella estaba esquivando las maldiciones de los otros Mortífagos por lo que no sabía que iban contra ella. Así que lancé una maldición sobre él para detenerlo. Fallé, pero al menos conseguí que su atención se dirigiera hacia mí. Le grité algo para incitarlo, venía contra mí, le lancé otro hechizo y volví a fallar; fue entonces que pudo agarrarme de esta manera -" Ron se agarró el cuello como si alguien, con furia asesina, se hubiera apoderado de la parte delantera de la camisa. "- Y me golpeó contra la pared; traté de apuntarle con mi varita, pero me agarró de la muñeca y la mantuvo mientras trataba de morderme. Él ni siquiera tenía su varita No la necesitaba."

"Ron", Hermione susurró inconscientemente, sintiendo como si hubiera caído de una escoba en vuelo.

Si Ron la oyó, no respondió. Siguió mirando desapasionadamente el fuego. "Y fue cuando Bill llegó. No trató de maldecirlo – no había tiempo, él estaba preocupado de que me golpeara o mordiera – trató de abordar a Greyback para alejarlo de mí tan rápido como le fuera posible. Ambos cayeron al suelo y fue entonces cuando Greyback comenzó a desgarrarlo. Traté de impedirlo -" Ron tuvo que parar e inclinarse hacia adelante, con los puños agarrándose el pelo como si temiera romperse por la mitad. Hermione al instante estuvo sobre sus rodillas, dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario. "Pero había maldiciones por _todas partes_ – tuve que agacharme - pero me las arreglé para volver y golpear a Greyback para alejarlo de Bill a tiempo - luego Tonks vino a ayudar - pero para entonces -" la voz de Ron se rompió y se agrietó, "- ya era demasiado tarde- - su rostro - -" Su pecho se hinchó como si estuviera a punto de llorar o vomitar, pero luchó con cada fibra de su ser. Nunca lloraba delante de Hermione. "- Jamás en mi vida había visto tanta sangre. Y fue como sucedió", terminó precipitadamente. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, como si hubiera sacado una masiva carga fuera de él, pero seguía sentado doblado hacia adelante, con las manos en su cabello, mientras luchaba para controlarse.

Hermione se escabulló silenciosamente hacia adelante en el suelo, ahora estaba de rodillas delante de él. "Oye". Le puso sus manos sobre las muñecas y tiró ligeramente para que volteara a verla. "No fue tu culpa."

"Lo sé, lo sé. "

"No, no," dijo Hermione firmemente. Tenía que admitir que le resultaba trágicamente apropiado que un Weasley hubiese sido tan devastadoramente herido por salvar a otro Weasley que estaba tratando de salvar a otro Weasley. "¿Fue culpa mía que Snape llegara hasta el corredor?"

"No," dijo Ron al instante. "Eso es diferente - -"

"No lo es. Se siente como si fuera mi culpa - me siento horrible con lo que ocurrió; Creo que de alguna manera, siempre me culparé por ello", dijo Hermione con total naturalidad a pesar de que tenía que abrir y cerrar los ojos rápidamente contra la oleada de culpa que amenazaba con desbordarse. "Pero sé que no es verdad. Si yo hubiera tratado de detenerlo, probablemente estaría muerta. Si Bill no hubiera ido contra él, tú estarías muerto... bueno, no, no podías estarlo. Habrías estado bien porq... "

Ron se echó a reír amargamente por su brusco cambio de tema. Se recostó en el sofá y liberó sus manos de las de ella. "Gracias, Hermione", dijo con sarcasmo.

Pero como siempre, Hermione estaba dos pasos por delante de los demás y mucho más atrás de Ron. No supo cómo de repente le vino esta ocurrencia, pero eso no le impidió buscar a Ron con su penetrante mirada y con el corazón en la garganta. "- - porque si hubieses tomado la poción de la suerte, habrías estado bien. Pero si la hubieras tomado, no habrías fallado cuando trataste de lanzar esos hechizos, y no habrías sido puesto contra la pared con los dos colmillos de Grayback a 2 pulgadas de tu garganta, o no te habría rasguñado - " Indicó los rasguños en el cuello una vez más. "- No habrías estado en tanto peligro como para que Bill sintiera tanto miedo por tu seguridad que ni siquiera pudiera pensar en hacer magia y sólo se hubiera lanzado hacia ti" La furtiva expresión que cruzó la cara de Ron sólo confirmó su más profundo miedo. "No tomaste nada de la poción, ¿verdad? Le diste todo a Ginny y Neville."

"Si Harry puede pretender verter algo en mi bebida, bien puedo pretender tomar un poco" murmuró Ron como si pensara que se trataba de una respuesta perfectamente adecuada.

No lo era. Hermione golpeó su mano contra el cojín del sofá entre lágrimas de ira. "¡Ron!"

"¡No había mucho que perder!" Ron argumentó."¡Neville y Ginny lo necesitaban más que yo!"

"¡No, Ginny es mejor duelista que tú – tú la necesitabas más que ella!," respondió Hermione con rencor.

_"¡Oye!" _

"¡Maldita sea, Ron!" Hermione gritó a la protesta de Ron. De inmediato cerró la boca al darse cuenta que había maldecido. "¡Tú no eres el único que no quiere que lo del Ministerio vuelva a suceder! ¡Debes _tener_ más cuidado!"

Sorprendido, Ron la miró desde debajo de su fleco que había caído en su rostro de manera muy atractiva. Hermione odiaba cuando hacía eso. La hacía querer correr sus dedos por su cabello más que nunca. Era tan malditamente atractivo. Obstinadamente, apretó los puños para no hacer nada estúpido. "Entonces, ¿vas a tener más cuidado?" Le exigió.

Y maldita sea, él sonrió. Sonrió con _esa_ sonrisa. Tuvo que apretar los puños más fuerte para poder quedarse quieta. "Sí," estuvo de acuerdo.

"Bien" dijo Hermione en breve. Lacerante exasperación aún palpitaba a través de sus venas, así que trajo bruscamente un tema que había tenido la intención de discutir con él desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. "Y ¿de verdad crees que pienso en ti como un caso de caridad?"

La sonrisa de Ron fue borrándose de su cara por el repentino cambio de tema. No habían mencionado lo que él le había gritado hace meses. Había estado tan enojado con ella cuando insistía que pensaba en él como un caso de caridad, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba confesando. Era uno de los más profundos y oscuros secretos que tenía encerrados en su corazón, y de los cuales trataba en vano de no pensar. Realmente odiaba ser el amigo inferior del trío. "A veces", murmuró casi de manera casual, como si esperara que uno de sus más queridos y cercanos amigos pensara de él de esa manera.

El corazón de Hermione le dolió físicamente al escuchar esas dos palabras. No podía comprender cómo Ron tenía en tan pequeño concepto su relación. Después de _todo_ lo que había pasado, después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, después de pasar años convirtiéndose en mejores amigos, cada vez más cerca de lo que nunca imaginó que dos personas pudieran estar, _aún así_ él- -" Hermione abrió la boca para pedirle a Ron que explicara por qué. Acobardada y con irritación, se apartó el pelo de su cara. "Estas _tan _equivocado," dijo en lugar de. De repente se sintió sin aliento, como si hubiera pasado las últimas cinco horas gritándole a Ron con todo su corazón. Nerviosa, por fin lo miró a los ojos, preguntándose qué más necesitaba decir.

Una de las esquinas de los labios de Ron tiró hacia arriba. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. ¿Qué fue lo que él vio en sus ojos en ese momento?, Hermione nunca lo sabría, pero era suficiente para apaciguarlo durante veinte vidas. "Está bien."

Hermione parpadeó. "¿Está bien?"

Esa sonrisa había vuelto con toda su fuerza, haciendo que su sangre burbujeara en una forma completamente nueva. "Sí. Está bien."

"Muy bien". Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte como para poder pensar con claridad, así que Hermione se puso de pie. "Tenemos que dormir un poco. Mañana será un largo día."

"Sí" repitió Ron y no se movió, sólo le sonrió como si fuera la mañana de Navidad.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con los puños todavía cerrados. No iba a obligarla a hacer nada estúpido. "¿Vas a poder dormir?" le preguntó a pesar de sí misma. Si él todavía pensaba que no podía ir a la cama, entonces seguiría sentada junto a él.

"Creo que sí" respondió Ron.

Él se veía tan altivo que Hermione no podía soportarlo. Si iba a actuar así cada vez que lo halagaba, lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerlo de nuevo. "Buenas noches", dijo mientras cruzaba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Sin embargo, una ahogada risita la hizo darse la vuelta. Se volteó para darse cuenta que Ron había enterrado la cara en la parte de atrás del sofá. "¿Te estás riendo de mí?" preguntó con vehemencia. De verdad no creía que Ron encontrara tanto placer en esto; ella le había confesado que moriría si algo le sucedía a él. Pero eso ya debería de saberlo.

La cabeza de Ron apareció, su rostro contenido y completamente serio, a excepción de sus ojos, que seguían bailando alegremente con la risa. "Nunca".

Casi se derritió en el lugar donde se encontraba. _Él era tan - -_ Hermione se cortó en seco y se alejó antes de que Ron pudiera notar el rubor en sus mejillas. Cuando se apresuró escaleras arriba, un pensamiento que muchas veces había tenido, y que muy seguramente volvería a tener, cruzó por su mente: _Chicos_

**0o0o0**

No fue hasta que Hermione vio el cuerpo de Dumbledore cuando realmente le golpeó la gravedad de la situación. Podía oír que Dumbledore estaba muerto, pero no fue hasta que realmente vio el indefenso y frágil cuerpo, colgando inerte en los temblorosos brazos de Hagrid, que le golpeó plenamente cuán devastadora era su pérdida. Su sabio y noble director se había ido para siempre.

Se sentó en la silla plegable entre Ron y Harry, sin realmente escuchar una sola palabra del servicio. Las imágenes eran salvajemente intermitentes en su cabeza: Dumbledore sonriendo y aplaudiéndole después de haber sido colocada en Gryffindor, Dumbledore benignamente vigilando en el segundo juego de Quidditch de Harry cuando muy quietamente se sentó a la guardia, en alerta a cualquier señal fuera de lo ordinario que pudiera afectar a uno de sus alumnos; Dumbledore corriendo hacia ella y un lesionado Ron, con una agilidad de alguien de la mitad de su edad, preguntando si Harry había ido tras la Piedra; La hermosa y fina escritura de Dumbledore que proclamaba con orgullo en una carta a sus padres, que había terminado primer lugar en su año, y que estaba personalmente infinitamente orgulloso de los progresos de Hermione; el preocupado rostro de Dumbledore al leer el mensaje con sangre en la pared exterior del baño de Myrtle la Llorona; El abrir y cerrar de los azules ojos de Dumbledore cuando la llamó aparte y le dijo con la mayor sinceridad, lo contento que estaba de ver que se había recuperado totalmente de su petrificación; Dumbledore lanzando un guiño cuando le dijo a ella y Harry que necesitaban más tiempo para salvar a Sirius; Los trajes de fiesta de Dumbledore que brillaban y brillaban mientras bailaba con la señora Maxine en el Baile de Navidad; La autoridad tranquila, pero absoluta de Dumbledore cuando le gritó a Fudge que comenzara a reunir aliados en la preparación de la segunda guerra; La constante y firme postura de Dumbledore mientras hablaba con sus estudiantes de recordar a Cedric Diggory; Dumbledore pensativo, acariciándose la barba mientras ella y Ron le hablaban de las cartas que habían recibido de Harry durante el verano; Dumbledore mostrándole el teléfono para que pudiera llamar a sus padres para decirles que no iría a casa para Navidad; Dumbledore levantando la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos y evaluar críticamente lo herida que había sido en el Ministerio; Dumbledore dándole un pergamino para Harry, mirándola hacia arriba y hacia abajo en honesta preocupación a la miseria evidente en su ojos; Dumbledore yaciendo débil y desamparado en brazos de Hagrid...

Hermione se estremeció. El hombre que les había enseñado tanto. No era posible que alguien fuera tan dadivoso, reflexivo y absolutamente útil con todo aquel que conoció. Él les enseñó acerca del valor de la opción, el poder del amor, los beneficios de la misericordia, incluso para alguien como Peter Pettigrew, los lazos de amistad, la gloria de la lucha de aparente causa pérdida, la elección entre lo bueno y lo que es fácil, la calidad de la misericordia, la importancia del perdón, la valoración de todo el mundo, la confianza en todo el mundo, el creer en lo mejor de la gente...

No era justo. La vida no era justa. Valientes, honorables magos, sabios como Dumbledore no merecían morir de la manera que Dumbledore murió. No merecían ser asesinados por alguien como Snape. Hermione se agarró al borde de la silla. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué hubiera sucedido si ella hubiera detenido a Snape, creerle a Harry cuando él insistía en que Snape no estaba de su lado, pensar en que todo podría haber sido diferente. Sí, la podían haber herido, o incluso podía haber muerto, pero entonces todo el mundo habría sabido lo de Snape. Luna habría pedido ayuda, y tal vez incluso hubiera alertado a tiempo a todos los que luchaban fuera de la Torre de Astronomía. Tal vez podría haber salvado a Dumbledore.

Hermione trató de detenerse. Sabía que no era saludable sentarse allí y obsesionarse con el tal-vez-pudo-haber, pero no parecía detenerse. No podía dejar de preguntarse lo que se podía haber hecho para salvar a su director, ya que sin Dumbledore, estaban perdidos. Tenían a Harry, por supuesto, pero Harry todavía necesitaba orientación. Todavía no tenía idea de cómo destruir Horrocruxes o incluso cómo encontrarlos. Y no se trataba sólo de que Dumbledore tuviera un plan para derrotar a Voldemort - - - era su presencia. Él y Harry habían llegado a simbolizar la esperanza y la seguridad en el mundo mágico. No era el Ministerio en el que todo el mundo confiaba, era los dos hombres. Por ello, el Ministerio estaba desesperado por tener a Harry de su parte. Querían alinearse con las dos personas que sabían, terminarían siendo sus salvadores. Pero ahora sólo había un salvador. Y como Harry lo había dicho una vez, él era hombre de Dumbledore. Él se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, sí, pero no era mucho sin Dumbledore. Todavía no. Lo sería, pero ¿habría tiempo para volverse ese hombre antes de que Voldemort atacara de nuevo?

Era cada vez más difícil ver la esperanza. Hermione había tratado desesperadamente de aferrarse a él durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora, cegada por las lágrimas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, no podía verlo. No podía ver nada, solo dudas y temores y no podía soportarlo.

Para su alivio, vagamente se dio cuenta que la gente estaba empezando a ponerse de pie para salir del servicio. Finalmente se había terminado. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, y débilmente, si inclinaba la cabeza de cierta manera, pensó que podía ver una efímera figura de un ave fénix que se alzaba a distancia hacia el cielo. Era a donde realmente pertenecía, pero Hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir otro llanto de dolor. Dumbledore se había ido para siempre.

Miró a sus amigos para ver si estaban dispuestos a salir de allí. Harry se había vuelto a Ginny para hablarle en voz baja, mientras que Ron estaba mirando al frente, perdido en sus pensamientos. No parecía que fueran a irse pronto a cualquier lugar en cualquier momento. Por mucho que quería esperarlos, no podía. Tenía que salir de allí, ahora.

_"¡Oye!"._ Ron se sacudió cuando ella se levantó, demasiado cegada por las lágrimas para ver correctamente. Alcanzó a tomarle la mano para estabilizarla cuando uno de sus pies resbalaba en el desigual terreno. "¿A Dónde crees que vas?"

"Se- acabó," intentó decir en una voz normal. Sus ojos, cristalizados de lágrimas, lograron alcanzar a ver la cúpula blanca de la tumba de Dumbledore, y su diafragma se contrajo dolorosamente otra vez, urgiéndola a duplicar sus sollozos. "No puedo -" trató de explicar lo más articuladamente posible, realmente le mataba estar sentada en ese lugar, en el funeral del mago más poderoso del mundo, pensando acerca del gran hombre que era, lo incierto que era su futuro, lo sola que se sentía, el miedo que sentía por Ron y Harry… por todos ...

Su otra mano tomó la suya, apretándole tanto las manos como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera como el humo blanco que ondeaba sobre el lugar de cremación. Hermione podía decir que él apenas había logrado contenerse para no llorar en el funeral, y mirarla desmoronarse completamente lo estaba llevando al precipicio. Su rostro intentaba penosamente mantener la humedad en sus ojos, pero una mirada más a la cara de Hermione finalmente empujó una angustiosa lágrima fuera de sus ojos. Ron parpadeó para detenerla, pero seguían llegando más. El corazón de Hermione se rompió al verlo. No podía ver llorar a _Ron_. Nostálgicamente acercó una mano para borrar sus lágrimas, como él había hecho por ella en tantas ocasiones, pero Ron le apretó la mano para detenerla, tirando de ella unos centímetros más cerca de él, chocando así sus rodillas y rozando sus pies. "Quédate".

Esas palabras. Esas dos palabras que Ron había estado diciéndole muchas veces este año, las dos palabras que no significan mucho por si solas, pero con la mirada y la voz detrás de ellas, lo era todo. Hermione bajó la cabeza para ocultar su desgarrador sollozo que hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo. Ella no se merecía esto, ella no merecía a Ron, cuando había sido tan terrible con él este año, cuando había dejado escapar a Snape, cuando había cometido tanto error en toda su vida. Ron merecía la perfección y ¿por qué estaba de pie durante un _funeral_ pensando en su vida amorosa?

No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre eso. Ron estaba tomando sus manos otra vez por lo que volvió a caer en su silla. Sus manos fueron puestas en libertad, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo frío que su piel se sentía sin la de él, él la estaba abrazando – realmente la estaba _abrazando_ - y acariciándole el pelo, diciéndole que no llorara, que todo estaría bien, que al final todo estaría bien. Sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su nariz, luego por su cabello, y goteaban hacia abajo para mezclarse con las de ella. Sentía el pecho de Ron pegado a ella, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, golpeteaba como señal de seguridad en ella. Ron no la abrazaba muy a menudo, a menos que fuera ella quien lo agarrara así, pero no importaba cuáles fueran las circunstancias, cada vez que tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, se sentía inexplicablemente segura. Este alto, larguirucho, desgarbado muchacho que recibía calificaciones promedio en casi todas las clases, cuyas habilidades especiales eran el ajedrez, el Quidditch, el cuidado de su familia y amigos, y un agudo sentido del humor, la hacía sentirse más segura que nadie en el mundo. Estaba en casa cuando estaba con él. No tenía ningún sentido, pero en ese momento a Hermione no le importaba lo que tuviera sentido. Sólo se preocupaba por sentirse mejor. Solamente quería estar en casa.

No dijeron una palabra el uno al otro todo el tiempo, pero no tenían que hacerlo. Su mutua necesidad trascendía las palabras. Cuando finalmente se sintieron mejor, cuando Ron se apartó con el ceño fruncido, Hermione sintió mucho frío y casi insistió en regresar a sus brazos. Sin embargo, miró por encima del hombro y vio lo que había distraído a Ron. Harry se había ido, pero Ginny estaba allí, sentada muy quieta, con los dedos encajados en el borde de la silla, inclinándose hacia adelante, como si estuviera a punto de levantarse en cualquier momento. Ni un solo músculo de su rostro se movía mientras luchaba con todo lo que tenía para evitar derrumbarse. "¿Gin?" Preguntó Ron con un crujido de aprehensión en su voz.

Como si se tratara de una pesadilla, Ginny se volvió lentamente a su hermano y su mejor amiga. Tardó unos instantes antes de poder comenzar a abrir la boca para contestar. "Él rompió conmigo."

Ron se estremeció de sorpresa, pero Hermione solo cerró los ojos y exhaló una vez. Era típico de Harry que en tiempos difíciles alejara a aquellos que le importaban. Con cansancio, se apartó el cabello de la cara y miró por encima del hombro para tratar de encontrar a Harry en su retirada. "Oh, Harry," suspiró.

"Sabía que lo haría", dijo Ginny con un desdeñoso ademan. Ahora que había comenzado a moverse y hablar, tenía que seguir haciéndolo para no retroceder a su anterior estado de catarsis. Se puso de pie y sin necesidad alisó su túnica. "Él no quiere que me lastimen y si saben de lo nuestro, ellos podrían…" Se interrumpió con un gesto, su mirada estaba perdida sobre el lago de Hogwarts. Algo crudo y desgarrador atravesó por su rostro, pero con toda la fuerza que tenía, Ginny lo reprimió y sacó lo mejor de ella. "Es mejor así. Voy a estar más segura. Estoy bien" mintió horriblemente.

Hermione no dijo ni una palabra. Sabía muy bien que lo último que Ginny quería, era que la protegieran. Todo lo que Ginny siempre quiso, fue a Harry.

"Voy a dar un paseo", dijo Ginny planamente. "No tardaré mucho".

Se fue arrastrando los pies, con sus brazos alrededor de ella como si estuviera tratando desesperadamente de mantener todo el dolor y pena de este día. Si lo soltaba todo ahora, nunca se detendría. Por mucho que Harry le hubiera lastimado ese día, no iba a dejarle ver lo devastada que estaba. Él no necesitaba algo así en ese momento. Estaban ocurriendo cosas más importantes que ella y Harry. Sólo tenía que aceptar eso por un rato.

Ron trató de seguirla, pero Hermione le agarró de los antebrazos. "Déjala", dijo con voz ronca. "Ella quiere estar sola." Por mucho que quisiera ir a ayudar a Ginny, Hermione sabía que era mejor dejarla irse. Ginny no necesitaba su consejo en este momento.

Ron asintió con la cabeza a regañadientes, sin embargo se puso de pie, respiró hondo y miró por última vez a la blanca tumba de Dumbledore. Hermione siguió su mirada y pensó una vez más en su valiente director y lo afortunados que eran por haberle tenido en sus vidas.

Por último, Ron le tendió la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. "¿Podemos?"

Hermione asintió con seriedad mientras ponía su mano en la de Ron. Ambos sabían exactamente con quién necesitaban estar en ese momento. "Vamos".

Tomados de la mano, se pusieron en marcha para buscar a Harry.

**0o0o0**

Tal y como lo esperaba, Harry estuvo bastante tranquilo el resto del día, sobre todo en el viaje en tren de vuelta a King's Cross. Hablaba siempre que era necesario, pero pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando por la ventana. Afortunadamente, no era un hosco y solemne silencio como Hermione había temido. Harry se comportaba firme y decidido, era en lo que se había convertido los últimos años. Harry sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, y estaba tomándose el tiempo para deliberar sobre ello. Por una vez, iba a planear todo con cuidado, como Hermione siempre le había alentado a hacerlo. Hermione tuvo miedo de echar a perder esos planes cuando ella y Ron le informaron que lo acompañarían pasara lo que pasara. En un principio Harry se había sorprendido, pero Hermione podía notar que estaba profundamente conmovido por su propuesta. Sin embargo, Hermione no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo es que Harry asumió que lo dejarían solo. Nunca se habían dejado atrás el uno al otro y no comenzarían a hacerlo ahora.

Pero tan contento como Harry se sintiera con sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione sabía que estaba pensando en otra persona en este momento. Los ojos de Harry siempre eran algo confusos y pensativos cada vez que pensaba en Ginny, tal y como estaban ahora mismo. Ginny se contuvo muy bien después de su rompimiento; al regresar de su paseo, Ginny se las había arreglado para decir unas amigables y casuales palabras cuando los cuatro estaban esperando la llegada del tren. Sin embargo, en lugar de sentarse con ellos, Ginny había optado por viajar con Neville, Seamus, Dean, y Demelza. Hermione notó el flash de celos que pasó por el rostro de Harry al ver a Ginny sentada al lado de Dean, pero se lo había tragado obedientemente. Había sido su decisión dejar ir a Ginny. No podía evitarle hacer lo que quisiera. En lugar de ello, podía sentarse con la frente contra el cristal de la ventana mientras consideraba o no que había cometido un gran error. Y lo había cometido, Hermione sabía que así era. Harry tenía que darse cuenta de eso él sólo, y rectificarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Hermione dejó escapar una risita, casi inaudible. Nunca es demasiado tarde para Ginny y Harry.

Satisfecha, Hermione alejó la mirada de la ventana para ver si Ron todavía estaba durmiendo la siesta. Y si que lo estaba - y roncaba ligeramente. Rodó los ojos. Muy probablemente no pudo dormir bien la noche anterior después de que le dejó riéndose de ella en la sala común. Al principio de su viaje a casa, Ron había intentado llevar algo de conversación entre los tres, pero al ver que no había esperanza, él también había caído en silencio, primero mandando a Pig a realizar un encargo, y a continuación se enfrascó en un pequeño juego de 'atrapa el pergamino'. Había guardado la bola de pergamino con la que habían jugado la noche antes de que Dumbledore muriera, y lo arrojaba de brazo en mano con la esperanza de recuperar un poco de la infancia que habían perdido la semana anterior. Cuando se cansó de eso, se acostó nuevamente, con los pies apoyados en el regazo de Hermione y su túnica acomodada a manera de almohada debajo de su cabeza. Hermione estaba incómoda por su posición en la orilla del banco, pero no le importaba. Se sentía bien tener el relajado peso de los pies de Ron cálidamente apoyados en sus piernas.

Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse un poco rígidas y las extendió para apoyarlas en el banco frente a ella, al lado de Harry. El movimiento por fin arrancó la atención de Harry quien se apartó de la ventana y se inclinó de nuevo y distraídamente a sonreírle. Empujó sus gafas en la nariz y el corazón de Hermione se quemó por la familiaridad del gesto. No importaba lo mucho que hubiera cambiado y crecido, seguía siendo tan Harry. Siempre lo sería.

"Así que," por fin habló, con su mente todavía en Ginny y los Horrocruxes. Hermione tenía la sensación de que era todo en lo que iba a estar pensando durante mucho tiempo. "¿Entonces iras a casa por un tiempo?"

Hermione asintió, sin explicar el por qué tenía que ver a sus padres. Eso haría sentir extremadamente culpable a Harry . "Durante una semana o dos."

Harry asintió también mientras trataba de hacer un plan definitivo. "Iré un día con Ron a la madriguera para que pueda avisarle a sus padres." Hizo una mueca ante la idea. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil convencer a la señora Weasley que podían salir y hacer esto por su cuenta. "Y luego iremos a casa de los Dursley - al parecer, tengo algún tipo de protección allí."

"No sabía eso", dijo Hermione con curiosidad.

"Sí" contestó Harry cansadamente. Se frotó bajo sus gafas. "Dumbledore lo puso hace años – tanto como sea menor de edad y la considere 'hogar', voy a estar protegido".

"¿Entonces cuando cumplas diecisiete años, el hechizo se romperá?" Hermione discernió rápidamente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que sí".

"Entonces, debes permanecer allí hasta tu cumpleaños," dijo Hermione inmediatamente.

Harry arrugó la nariz con asco. "¡Para eso falta mucho, Hermione!"

Hermione se aseguró de hablar en una voz calmada para no enfurecer aún más a Harry y despertar a Ron. "Creo que tienes que procurar toda la protección que te sea posible, Harry." Con un gruñido y muy irritado, Harry se hundió de nuevo en los cojines, pero Hermione conocía esa actitud muy bien: había aceptado su sugerencia. "Puedes aprovechar el tiempo para hacer algunas investigaciones. Averigua dónde podrían estar ocultos los Horcruxes. No queremos salir corriendo a ciegas por toda Inglaterra. Si tenemos algunas ideas de dónde buscar, tendremos una mejor oportunidad de localizarlos más pronto. "

"Tenemos que encontrarlos y destruirlos también," Harry le recordó. Con su mano se rascó la cabeza, como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía particularmente frustrado o agotado.

"Déjame eso a mí", le dijo Hermione. "Ya tengo varios libros que ordené vía lechuza para mi casa y ahora que puedo aparecerme, puedo ir a algunas de las bibliotecas mágicas también."

"¿Bibliotecas?" Harry dijo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Hay más?"

"La Colección de Hogwarts es una de las más extensas, por supuesto," le retransmitió Hermione. "Pero hay una en Londres que se ocupa más específicamente de encantamientos y hechizos defensivos como los que estamos buscando. La biblioteca de Hogwarts, aunque es extremadamente extensa, carece de libros de Artes Oscuras, ya que no promueven el uso de la magia oscura." Hermione se enderezó cuidadosamente cuando se le ocurrió otra idea. "Sabes, Viktor me dijo que la biblioteca de Durmstrang tiene la mejor colección de libros de Artes Oscuras del continente. Tal vez pueda enviarle una lechuza preguntándole si puedo ir de visita"

Harry levantó una mano para prevenirla y luchó por aguantarse una desconcertada sonrisa. "Cuidado", le advirtió. Señaló al aún durmiente Ron. "No querrás que escuche eso."

Hermione rodó los ojos en forma automática, produciendo una ligera risa en Harry. Sin dejar de parecer divertido, Harry siguió con su conversación. "Ahora que ya que puedes aparecerte, puedes venir a vernos, ¿no?"

"Bueno, técnicamente, no" le recordó Hermione. "Es peligroso aparecerse en algún lugar en el que nunca has estado - es más difícil que te concentres en un destino que no conoces. Te recomiendan que no te aparezcas en lugares desconocidos hasta que te hayas aparecido con éxito por uno o dos años…"

Decepcionado, Harry trató de encontrar otra posibilidad para que pudieran reunirse con Hermione y poder comparar sus investigaciones. Tener el cerebro de Hermione ayudando en el proceso hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles. Además, realmente extrañaría a su mejor amiga. "Bueno, Nos podemos ver en Londres, ¿verdad?" ofreció la posibilidad. "Surrey no está para nada lejos. Probablemente podrías llegar a Grimmauld Place sin ningún problema."

"Claro" dijo Hermione, aunque secretamente sabía que nunca planearía verlos allí. Haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Harry se quedara en ese seguro refugio de Privet Drive tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

"Entonces me quedo hasta el final de julio", pensó Harry en voz alta, "nos podremos ver en la madriguera - Ron dijo que la boda de Bill y Fleur es a principios de agosto, ¿no?" Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, entonces después de ahí podríamos ir directamente al Valle de Godric y luego -" se fue apagando. "¿Quién sabe dónde?" dijo con una falsa risa de aventura.

"Suena como un plan", confirmó Hermione. "Excepto si quieres ir con tus padres antes", le sugirió, aunque esperaba que no lo hiciera. Una vez más, realmente esperaba que Harry y Ron estuvieran seguros el mayor tiempo posible. Era la única manera en la que podía dormir bien.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No, tú debes estar allí."

Su corazón se hinchó. Harry nunca lo sabría, pero era la cosa más dulce que le había dicho. Emocionada, apartó la cara para ocultar su sonrisa. Harry sólo se avergonzaría por el torrente de afecto que se había apoderado de ella. Por suerte, él no se dio cuenta. Ya estaba distraído en otro pensamiento. "A menos que dejaras antes a tus padres y vinieras a quedarte con nosotros", sugirió. "¿Crees que podrías? Sería bueno tenerlos a los dos. Me gustaría que le jugáramos bromas a Dudley", añadió con una sonrisa inquietantemente parecida a la de Ron.

Lo que era aún más espeluznante, fue la sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de Hermione al imaginarse a los tres devolviéndole a Dudley todos los abusos que había acumulado contra Harry durante tantos años. "Haré mi mayor esfuerzo", prometió. Más tranquilo, Harry se volvió a mirar por la ventana, mientras que Hermione lo seguía observando, mordiéndose los labios ligeramente. Todavía había algo que quería preguntarle. "¿De verdad no volverás a Hogwarts?"

"No" dijo Harry inmediatamente, su voz no dejaba lugar a discusión.

"Está bien" dijo Hermione en voz baja, inclinándose hacia atrás para poder cambiar de posición una vez más. Accidentalmente empujó los pies de Ron un poco, lo que le causó a Ron un momento de contracción, pero cual hipogrifo silvestre al que su madre no podía despertar en las mañanas, continuó profundamente dormido.

Detectando la desilusión en la voz de Hermione, Harry volvió a hablar para calmarla. "Ya no puedo regresar a clases, Hermione, no cuando tengo que estar haciendo todo esto."

"Lo sé, lo sé" admitió Hermione. Ahora era su turno para examinar las verdes colinas de Inglaterra. "Es solo que no puedo imaginar el no ir a la escuela."

"_Tú_ puedes", dijo Harry al instante, con la esperanza de poder salvar al menos uno de sus amigos de la locura que él estaba a punto de enfrentar. "No tienes que venir conmigo -"

"Sí. Tengo que." Hermione le interrumpió en el mismo tono que Harry acababa de utilizar. "No vamos a volver atrás, Harry. No trates de convencernos." Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho confortablemente. "Además, tal vez no haya un Hogwarts al cual volver."

Por un momento, Harry no dijo nada. Muy pensativo miró a Hermione, luego por la ventana, y de vuelta otra vez a Hermione. "Lo habrá".

Y volteó la cabeza hacia él. "¿Tú crees?"

Él asintió con la cabeza enfáticamente. Un suspiro de alivio recorrió sus pulmones. Si Harry Potter lo creía, tenía que ser verdad. "Bien" suspiró Hermione. El mundo no estaría bien sin Hogwarts. Sintiéndose más optimista de lo que se había sentido desde hacía un buen rato, Hermione le lanzó a Harry una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de sacudir juguetonamente los pies de Ron. "Despierta", le ordenó sin piedad. Ron frunció el ceño y gruñó adormilado, pero no se movió un centímetro. Ella le dio un minuto para que obedeciera, antes de sacudirlo más fuerte. "Vamos, ya despierta."

"Cinco minutos más", murmuró Ron cuando trató de darse la vuelta sobre su costado. Sin embargo, Hermione no lo soltó de los pies para que no pudiera completar el movimiento. El ceño de Ron se profundizó. _"Hermione"._

"No tenemos cinco minutos. Ya casi estamos allí", le informó Hermione mientras miraba por la ventana. Efectivamente, el paisaje había cambiado de un escénico campo a los límites exteriores de Londres.

De pronto Harry se vio un poco nervioso. Sabía que el momento en que se bajara a la plataforma ¾, su vida cambiaría irrevocablemente. No habría vuelta atrás. Sería el primer paso en un largo viaje para derrotar a Voldemort, y aunque estaba dispuesto a dar esos primeros pasos, todavía le aterraba más de lo que jamás podría admitir, sobre todo a sí mismo. Para calmar los nervios, se puso de pie y comenzó a acomodar sus pertenencias para poder salir rápidamente del tren. Cuanto más pronto comenzara el viaje, mejor se sentiría. Ron por su parte, se incorporó lentamente y quitó las piernas de arriba de Hermione. Se frotó los ojos para disipar lo borroso de su mirada y para poder despertarse. Hermione se descubrió contemplando lo lindo que Ron se veía cuando estaba cansado, pero lo hizo rápidamente antes de que Ron se diera cuenta; así que mejor se puso de pie siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry. _¿Cómo puede alguien mirarse tan tierno cuando acaba de despertarse?_ Era ridículo. Creía que después de todo, sería más práctica y sensata en cuanto a Ron. Pero ahora eso parecía ser una tarea imposible.

En el momento en que el tren se estremeció al detenerse, Harry ya estaba listo para irse, a Hermione solo le faltaba guardar algo, y Ron no estaba ni siquiera cerca de terminar de arreglar sus cosas. Harry miró hacia atrás y hacia delante entre sus dos amigos, golpeteaba los pies con impaciencia y algo más que Hermione no pudo descifrar. "Voy a esperarlos fuera, ¿de acuerdo?" les dijo.

"Sí" contestó Ron en voz baja. "Gracias, amigo." Harry asintió con la cabeza y arrastró su maleta y la jaula de Hedwig por el pasillo. Hermione terminó de empacar sus pertenencias unos segundos después, pero se quedó, fingiendo tener dificultades para fijar el broche de su baúl. Simplemente aún no quería dejar a Ron.

_"¡Ahí estás!"_ Gritó Ron; Hermione levantó la vista para encontrar que Ron había abierto la ventana y felizmente le tendía la mano a Pig para que volara hacia él. Pig acababa de regresar de la misión a la que Ron le había enviado. Con mucho cuidado, Ron trajo a su mascota al interior del compartimiento.

"¿Qué?" Hermione le preguntó con curiosidad.

Ron le hizo ademán para que lo acompañara a la ventana. "Ven aquí", le pidió, y mantuvo una mano detrás de su espalda mientras se acercaba. Una vez que ella estuvo de pie delante de él, Ron miró hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido fingiendo concentración. "Escuché que Vicky te compró flores para tu cumpleaños."

Hermione parpadeó. _Eso_ no se lo esperaba. "Sí".

"Lilis, ¿no?" Ronald continuó.

"Sí, pero - - " Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y observó a Ron con una mirada de total desconcierto "- ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lavender me lo dijo", explicó Ron y sonrió con ironía. "Probablemente quería que yo pensara que ustedes eran novios."

Era la primera vez que Ron le decía algo tan abiertamente sobre Viktor, algo que indicaba que de verdad creía que solamente eran amigos. Hermione sonrió y bajó la mirada. _Siempre le llamará Vicky, sin embargo está progresando_. "Oh."

"He oído lo mucho que te gustan, así que pensé – -" y fue entonces cuando sacó una solitaria margarita, una por la que, obviamente, había enviado a Pig para que se le trajera. Le entregó la flor y sacó su varita. "Espera". Con un muy bien colocado golpecito y murmurando un encantamiento, la margarita se volvió en un perfecto tono azulado. "Ahí la tienes". Y le lanzó esa libertina sonrisa que los varones Weasley han usado durante generaciones. "Pensé que necesitabas un regalo de despedida."

De verdad, pero de verdad él necesitaba dejar de ser perfecto. A Hermione se le estaba haciendo más difícil que nunca separarse de él. Poco a poco, tomó la flor de sus manos, y le dio vueltas con cuidado y amor entre sus dedos. "Ron - -"

"No, espera, solamente escucha ", insistió Ron. "Anoche me dijiste todo lo que necesitabas decirme" Hermione sonrió suavemente. A pesar de que se había reído de ella, las palabras de Hermione debieron significar algo para él. "Yo iré con Harry," repitió innecesariamente. "Tú estarás con tus padres, y cuando estés lista, me lo harás saber y buscaré la manera para que vayas a Surrey." Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Ron luego movió la cabeza para indicarle a Pig, quien ya se había instalado en la parte superior de la jaula, ululando para que le permitieran estar el interior y así poder tomar una merecida siesta. "Quiero que lleves contigo a Pig."

"No podría,- -"

"Sí, sí puedes," le detuvo Ron "Voy a estar con Harry, así que tendremos a Hedwig. Además, Pig conoce el camino hacia Harry mejor que nadie. Estará allí muy rápido si necesitas contactarnos. Todas sus cosas están en el compartimiento de almacenamiento de su jaula. Solamente no dejes que Crookshanks se lo coma y todo estará bien." Crookshanks dejó escapar un aullido a la mención de su nombre, pero no se quejó más. Incluso su gato parecía sentir que debía quedarse tranquilo en ese momento, para que éste no se echara a perder. "Y si no puedes ir a Surrey," Ron continuó, "nos veremos en la Madriguera en el cumpleaños de Harry y para la boda."

"Muy bien" le confirmó Hermione.

Ron asintió con la cabeza innecesariamente. Su nuez de Adán se balanceaba graciosamente. "Escribirás, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto" respondió Hermione. "La tía y el tío de Harry tienen un teléfono, incluso hasta podríamos comunicarnos por él."

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ron pues no había pensado en esa posibilidad. "Sí, Eso estaría bien. Sería bueno escuchar tu voz." Antes de que Hermione pudiera saborear esas palabras, Ron ya le había hecho saltar y brincar su estómago; saltaba y saltaba de alegría al sentir las manos de Ron que subían y bajaban por sus brazos. Él hizo todo el esfuerzo para mantener su voz optimista, cordial y confiada, pero Hermione nunca le hizo saber que había visto toda su incertidumbre en sus ojos. Sus manos, finalmente se detuvieron en sus hombros y le regaló la más amplia, optimista y sincera sonrisa. "Y no sé cómo terminará todo esto, Hermione, pero sé que tú estarás perfectamente bien cuando Harry mande a volar a tú-sabes-quién. Te graduarás, harás un montón de dinero, te convertirás en Ministro de Magia y liberarás a todos los elfos domésticos, serás absolutamente perfecta, ¿de acuerdo? " Levantó algunos de sus dedos para memorizar cada curva de sus indomables rizos. "No lo vayas a olvidar," agregó Ron.

"No lo haré", le prometió Hermione. Nunca lo haría. Nunca se olvidaría de ninguno de esos perfectos momentos con Ron.

"Bien". Ron trató de alejarse de ella, pero no pudo. No era la primera vez que la presencia de Hermione le hipnotizaba, instándole a actuar finalmente en algo que había estado muriendo por hacer desde que le había irrumpido en su compartimiento preguntándole por el sapo de Neville. Hermione se quedó completamente inmóvil, aunque cada centímetro de ella se estremecía con anticipación. Ella también había estado esperando que él actuara, lo había sentido desde el momento en que vio su brillante cabello bajo el sol de septiembre mientras estaba sentado en ese compartimiento, con la cara llena de caramelo y agarrando una rata no tan leal llamada Scabbers. Habían llegado muy lejos desde aquel primer encuentro. Parecía ser apropiado el que estuvieran allí de pie, una vez más, posiblemente al final de su carrera en Hogwarts, en un lugar completamente diferente, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose tan emocionados e inseguros como esos dos niños de once años lo habían estado.

_"Weasley es nuestro Rey ..." _

Ron parpadeó y saltó mientras Hermione daba un paso hacia atrás, algo confundida. _¿Qué está pasando ... _

_"Weasley es nuestro Rey"_

"_Él siempre piensa en Granger"_

"_Weasley es nuestro Rey ... " _

La mano de Hermione se disparó hacia su boca mientras miraba por la ventana y se apercibía que tenían público. Dean, Jimmy Peakes, Colin, y Ernie Macmillan se habían unido en un improvisado cuarteto, tenían los brazos sobre sus hombros, uno sobre el otro como dándoles una serenata a los enamorados jóvenes. Neville fue discretamente a tratar de callarlos, pero no podía dejar de mirar con interés mientras Harry, a un lado, escondía la cabeza para evitar que sus amigos no le vieran reír a pesar de sí mismo. La canción siguió aunque Ron dio un paso atrás con los puños cerrados.

"Bueno, ¿Podrías disculparme?" le solicitó con cortesía antes de tomar su maleta y salir disparado del compartimiento. Hermione se quedó atrás, preguntándose cómo levantaría su baúl, a Crookshanks, y a Pig; pero de pronto Ron volvió, jadeaba y tenía la cara roja. Sin decir palabra, tomó a Pig, lo arrojó en su jaula, y se la quitó a Hermione. Él se había ido antes de que Hermione pudiera darle las gracias. Hermione dejó escapar una risita. Había recordado que ella necesitaba ayuda para llevarse todo. Incluso en su furia, Ron lo había recordado.

Hermione miró a tiempo por la ventana para ver a Ron saltar del tren, arrojar sus cosas y correr. Harry casi se caía al suelo de risa. El cuarteto se dispersó rápidamente, Jimmy corrió a esconderse detrás de un montón de baúles para poder protegerse, Colin se escabuyó por el muro de King's Cross, Ernie trataba de meterse de nuevo en el tren, y Dean, cuyas piernas eran las únicas que podían competir lo suficiente con las de Ron, salió corriendo por la plataforma, mucho más lejos que todos los demás. Sintiendo que era su blanco más fácil, Ron salió tras él. "Vamos, Ron," le gritó Dean por encima del hombro. "¡No nos culpes, no teníamos tiempo para pensar en una letra realmente buena – la próxima vez sí rimará, te lo juro!"

_"¿Rimar_?, ¿En serio? ¡Yo te mostraré lo que es una _rima_!" Ron le contestó. Su réplica en realidad no tenía sentido, pero fue suficiente para que Dean moviera las piernas aún más rápido. Ron continuó persiguiéndolo y Hermione miraba a los dos muchachos corriendo por toda y alrededor de la plataforma; levantó una mano para ocultar su silenciosa risa. Amaba que, no importara lo que pasara, Ron siempre sería _su_ Ron. Harry seguiría siendo Harry. Y ella todavía podía ser ella misma. Pasara lo que pasara, la vida seguiría.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione finalmente se apartó de la ventana y cuidadosamente colocó la margarita azul detrás de su oreja, antes de recoger sus pertenencias. Sin duda, el momento se había arruinado. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente enojada. Tenía el presentimiento de que muchos de esos momentos estaban por venir. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más. Con agilidad saltó del tren y rodó su baúl hasta pasárselo a Harry. Él estaba tratando inútilmente de tragarse el remanente de su risa mientras que reorganizaba sus pertenencias. "Cállate, Harry" le dijo con una sonrisa. Sinceramente, era tan bueno ver a reír a Harry así, que no le importó que fuesen ella y Ron la fuente de su diversión. A Harry le sería difícil volver a reír de esa forma después de perder a Dumbledore y a Ginny. Tenía que admitir lo extraño que se sentía estar actuando tan tontamente, riendo con tantas ganas en un momento como este, pero Hermione tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore estaba sonriendo, en cualquier lugar donde estuviera, sonreía benignamente a causa de ellos. Le hubiera gustado ver a sus alumnos disfrutar de la vida.

"¡Vamos, Ron!" le llamó en voz alta. Todavía no alcanzaba a Dean y no creía que lo lograra. Dean era realmente muy rápido.

Ron corrió tras de Dean durante tres segundos más antes de hacer caso a la petición de Hermione y frenar hasta detenerse. De manera segura y detrás de un grupito de Hufflepuffs de segundo año, Dean sacó la cabeza para gritar descaradamente hacia Ron, "¡Ella te tiene castigado, compañero!"

Ron giraba para regresar, pero Hermione ya estaba cerca de él, agarrándole la parte posterior de su suéter y evitando así que se fuera. "¡Vamos!" ella insistió rodando de buena manera los ojos.

"No me dejas golpear a Percy, no me dejas golpear a Dean, ¿Entonces a quién puedo golpear?" Ron murmuró cuando Hermione le llevó de nuevo hacia Harry.

"A Nadie", Hermione le dijo sin rodeos. Mantuvo la mano en el suéter de Ron, mientras se agachaba para recoger su baúl.

"¡Pero me haría sentir mejor!" Ron sonsacó de nuevo.

Hermione le empujó juguetonamente en lugar de una respuesta. Su alegre comentario no había funcionado antes en el funeral de Dumbledore y no iba a funcionar en ese momento tampoco. Cogió la jaula Crookshanks mientras que Ron a regañadientes iba a tomar su baúl y la jaula de Pig. Harry esperó pacientemente, con ese curioso aspecto pensativo y alegre que adquirió cuando le dijeron que le acompañarían en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Al parecer, Dumbledore no fue el único que había disfrutado de la escena. Ron volvió y los tres se quedaron en la parte de atrás de la fila, en donde se habían reunido los estudiantes esperando regresar a King's Cross. Después de unos minutos, habían llegado a la parte frontal de la cola, e inconscientemente, como uno, los tres suspiraron profundamente.

"¿Listos?" Harry preguntó en voz baja.

Ron sonrió y giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry. "Yo nací listo."

Todo lo que Hermione podía hacer, era sonreír. Realmente amaba a esos dos chicos.

Sin más, y con ese pensamiento ardiendo en su corazón, el trío salió a través de la barrera hacia un incierto futuro.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas de Autora: **_Muy bien, ¡eso es todo amigos! Como siempre, gracias a todos los lectores y un gran aplauso a mi beta: Heather que trabajó en la mayor parte de esta historia conmigo. Para cualquier persona que desee saberlo, habrá un fic 7 º año sobre la base de esta historia. _

**0o0o0o0**

_**POR FIN! UN FIC MÁS A LA LISTA!**_

_**A ESTA ALTURA YA DEBIERA PRESENTAR EL TOEFL, SIN DUDA QUE LO PASO CON BUEN PUNTAJE.**_

_**A Manera de agradecimiento, dejen su comentario por favor, ojalá logre los 400 ¿En serio es mucho pedir?, ¿Verdad que no?, los contestaré, en serio. **_

_**Gracias a todos ustedes por acompañarme a lo largo de esta serie, y a los que acaban de dar con ella y la leyeron de corridito, aunque sea dejen su comentario en este capítulo.**_

_**¡LOS QUIERO PRECIOSOS!**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
